Novus Ordo Seclorum
by Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia dengan ambisi dan dendam masa lalu yang memiliki prinsip kuat Dominasi. Takdir mempermainkannya dan dendam menguasai hatinya. dalam perjalannya menuju dunia baru, dia mencoba mewujudkan ambisi juga dendam yang dia bawa. cinta, amarah juga keputus asaan, menjadi teman setianya menuju dunia baru. [True Techno-Magic vs Agneyastra]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N : Yosh sedikit kata2 dari saya. Saya membuat fic ini untuk mengungkapkan keagalauan saya karena fic sensei hitam sepertinya hiatus, jadi saya coba buat cerita yang sedikit konflik nya sama cuman banyak juga yang beda. Selamat membaca desu….**

 **Chapter 1. Awal Perjanjian**

 **.**

Dunia adalah sebuah misteri. Seperti itulah pandangan beberapa orang anti-maenstream terhadap dunia yang entah sudah berapa waktu ada, dan sampai kapan dunia ini bertahan. Bahkan seorang ilmuan jenius yang dianggap sebagai manusia terjenius pun berpendapat kalau alam semesta ini tak memiliki awal dan akhir, Albert Einstein yang mengatakannya.

Dimulai dengan kehidupan primitif, sampai sekarang manusia hidup dengan berbagai kecanggihan yang meraja lela. Dunia memang misteri kan?

Dan Manusia. Adalah mahluk istimewa yang sangat luar biasa, meski dengan segala kekurangan dan kelamahan yang dia miliki, Manusia tetap hadir di muka bumi sebagai puncak dari rantai makanan itu sendiri. Bukan karena mereka ber-Evolusi seperti apa yang dikatakan beberapa teori, tapi itu semua karena manusia ber-Revolusi. Mereka dengan segala kekurangannya berhasil menemukan berbagai penemuan dan menciptakan hal-hal luar biasa yang ternyata sangat membantu sekali hidup mereka.

Yah, manusia memang luar biasa. Tapi tetap ada kelamahannya. Hanya satu, manusia itu adalah mahluk bebal yang pelupa dan naïf. Mereka tau dan sadar akan adanya sebuah kemungkinan besar, tapi karena tak mau berurusan dengan konflik, mereka mengabaikannya dan malahan ber-Konspirasi untuk membuat pengalihan.

Seperti adanya mahluk supranatural. Manusia dengan kecanggihan tekhnologi sekarang tentunya sudah dan bakal mampu menemukan berbagai mahluk suprantural dari dewa sampai iblis yang berbaur dan beradaptasi di dunia meraka. Hanya saja seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, manusia adalah mahluk bebal yang pelupa dan naïf.

Tapi bukan berarti bahwa keseluruhan manusia seperti itu, ada banyak manusia yang sadar dan bahkan ikut beraksi dalam dunia penuh misteri, dunia mahluk supranatural. Mereka tentunya bukanlah manusia biasa yang naïf dan hanya ingin mengikuti naluri hatinya, bukan! Mereka adalah manusia-manusia pilihan yang jenius dan memiliki intelegen tinggi dan punya ambisi yang besar.

Salah satunya adalah pria muda tampan berambut pirang yang kini tengah memandangi kawasan Tokyo di Apartemennya yang ada disebuah hotel bintang lima yang tinggi menjulang. Pria muda tersebut bernama, Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang ikut terlibat dalam dunia penuh misteri, dunia mahluk supranatural.

Selain terkenal dan ditakuti di dunia supranatural, dia juga sangat disegani dan dikenal oleh seluruh manusia dibumi. Mengingat kalau pria muda tersebut adalah orang terkaya di dunia yang memiliki sebuah perusaaan induk besar yang membawahi perusahaan lainnya, baik itu dalam bidang Tekhnologi, Kesehatan, Keuangan, Makanan Minuman bahkan Transportasi. Dengan semua itu, sangat wajar jika CEO sekaligus Founder dari Namikaze Corporation itu dinobatkan sebagai manusia terkaya didunia, bahkan dalam usia mudanya, dia sudah banyak berprestasi.

Selain sebagai orang yang mumpuni dalam financial, dia juga sangat mumpuni dalam sains dan perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan hingga bahkan dia sudah mendapat beberapa penghargaan nobel dari berbagai kategori. Salah satu prestasi yang paling terkenal, adalah penemuan dan pemampaatannya terhadap materi dan energy gelap yang ternyata bisa menghasilkan energy super besar dan hampir tidak terbatas Karena menurut beberapa ilmuan, materi itu sangatlah banyak mendominasi di alam semesta yang luas ini.

Lupakan semua prestasi itu. Dalam kesendirian dan kesunyian di kamar hotelnya, Naruto menatap wilayah Tokyo dengan wajah tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang. Sepertinya CEO muda itu sangat senang hari ini, mungkin ada sesuatu yang luar biasa yang membuat CEO muda itu senang.

Yah itu tak lain karena disebabkan oleh pertemuannya tadi sore dengan beberapa perwakilan dari Mitologi Shinto…

* * *

 **~ Flashback ~**

Di sebuah hotel yang dirahsiakan di wilayah Tokyo, kimi sedang diadakan pertemuan penting dan tertutup yang dilakukan oleh pihak Mitologi Shinto dengan pihak yang mengejutkannya adalah pihak Namikaze Naruto sang CEO terkaya dan manusia yang ikut _menari_ dalam panggung dunia ini.

Pertemuan ini dilakukan setelah Naruto sendiri mengirimkan proposal pertemuan ini pada dewa dan dewi Shinto, memang pada awalnya mereka menolak dan bahkan berniat melenyapkannya, namun dengan beberapa kelicikan dan iming-iming lainnya, akhirnya dewa-dewi tu menyetujui proposal Naruto. Dan pertemuan inilah hasilnya.

"Cukup Ningen! Kau sudah cukup merendahkan kami dengan semua tindakan-mu! Lebih lanjut lagi…."

Suasana pertemuan itu cukup bahkan sangat panas ketika pria berambut hitam dengan balutan armor perang zaman sengoku menggebrak meja pertemuan hingga hancur dan membentak subjek yang tak lain adalah Naruto sendiri. Pria yang merupakan perwujudan Dewa Perang dan Badai dalam Mitologi Shinto atau lebih dikenal **Susano'o** itu marah dan bertindak seperti itu karena menurutnya manusia rendahan didepannya telah merendahkan Mitologi-nya.

Naruto sendiri sebagai subjek yang disembur murka oleh Dewa badas didepannya hanya biasa saja dan malahan menanggapi-nya santai, menurutnya hal ini hanyalah scene tak terduga yang mempermanis naskah drama manisnya. Jadi dia baisa saja.

Sedangkan peserta rapat yang lain yang terdiri dari Dewi pimpinan Mitologi Shinto, yakni **Amaterasu** lalu terakhir perwakilan Shinto satu lagi adalah saudari Amaterasu dan Susano'o sendir yakni, **Dewi Tsukoyomi,** hanya menatap jengah dengan kelakuan barbar saudara mereka, memang mereka juga sedikit kesal dengan Naruto, namun untuk situasi genting seperti sekarang ini, mereka dituntut untuk tenang dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Maka dari itu..

"Jadi, pada intinya seperti apa Namikaze-dono?" Amaterasu menengahi sebelum wilayah Tokyo hancur dan hilang dari peta dunia hanya karena tindakan barbar saudaranya.

"Hah?!.. Apa maumu Amaterasu?! Kenapa malah kau diam saja ketika si Bocah berambut T*I ini menghina kita semua?"

Kedutan kesal muncul di dahi Naruto ketika pria perwujudan Dewa Badai itu menghina warna rambutnya dengan menyamakannya dengan sesuatu paling tidak diinginkan di dunia. WTF! Dia yang selalu dipuji dan daianggap sebagai subjek sukses sedunia, dihina dengan mudah. Cihhhhh.., kalau tidak butuh, Dia sudah pasti akan menghancurkan isi kepala pria lancang itu.

Sementara Amaterasu hanya maklum dengan tingkah saudaranya yang sedikit kasar yang bahkan dia tak menghormati dia sebagai kakak dan pemimpinnya. Hahhh.., saudaranya itu memang benar-benar Barbar.

"Sebelumnya, saya mohon maap dengan tingkah saudara saya Namikaze-dono. Nah, lalu untuk pertanyaan saya sebelumnya bagaimana?"

"Amaterasuuuuu…!"

"Diam kau Susano'o..! kalau kau masih ingin hidup dan tak mau bertemu ibu disana, lebih baik kau diam dan lihat apa yang saudarimu ini lakukan…!"

Susano'o pun langsung diam.

" Nahh, Namikaze-dono, bagaimana?"

Susana langsung berubah serius dan dingin ketika Naruto menatap mata hitam kelam indah milik pimpinan Mitologi di jepang itu. " Baiklah, Amaterasu-sama."

" mungkin semuanya sudah tau detail dari rencanaku yang ingin mengajak kerja sama dengan Shinto dan pihak lainnya dalam melawan dominasi 3 Fraksi dan gabungan dari Mitologi Nordik yang harus kalian akui semua kalau kalian tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Mitologi kakek mesum itu. Sejauh yang kita tau kalau, 3 Fraksi sepertinya sangat berambisi untuk menguasai dunia dan membuat sebuah tatanan dunia baru atau _New World Order._ dan harus kita semua akui juga, kalau kita semua adalah subjek rencana mereka. Kami manusia yang menjadi subjek tujuan terakhir mereka, lalu kalian dan yang lainnya sebagai subjek yang harus di musnahkan dari muka bumi."

Dimulai beberapa bulan lalu, dunia mulai menyadari kalau persekongkolan atau aliansi 3 Fraksi ternyata bertujuan untuk menciptakan Tatanan Dunia Baru atau _New World Order_ yang akan dikuasai oleh mereke dalam sebuah sistem yaitu, _Imperium of Bible._ Rencana ini sendiri, dimulai setelah pertemuan 3 Fraksi diadakan.

 _Imperium Of Bible_ sendir adalah system dimana seluruh manusia di muka bumi menganut Reliji Injil sebagai satu-satunya sesembahan mereka. Hingga akhirnya dengan semua itu, 3 Fraksi diuntungkan dengan bebagai keuntungan. Dan tentu untuk mencapai itu tidaklah mudah, salah satu tentangannya adalah pihak atau Mitologi lainnya seperti Shinto contohnya. Penghalang seperti mereka tentunya akan dimusnahkan oleh Aliansi karena dianggap penghambat. Mungkin ada keinginan untuk melawan,namun ketika Mitologi Nordik yang merupakan salah satu Mitologi terkuat dunia itu ber-Aliansi juga dengan 3 Fraksi, harapan mereka pupus sudah pada saat itu. Seperti Mitologi Shinto ini. Mereka hendak melawan ketika dijudge oleh 3 Fraksi, tapi ketika si Dewa ketua Odin bertindak, semua itu tak ada artinya.

Atas dasar keadaan itulah, Naruto sebagai salah satu pemain di dunia supranatural, menawarkan proposal kerja sama terhadap berbagai pihak, salah satunya aalah Mitologi Shinto ini. Dan niat Naruto kedepannya, mungkin dia juga akan mengaet beberapa pihak lainnya yang bisa membantu memuluskan rencana dan ambisi besarnya di dunia baru nanti.

Jadi pada pertemuan inilah, akan dibahas bentuk kerja sama antara 2 pihak tersebut. Pihak Naruto dan Mitologi Shinto yang kini tak bisa berbuat banyak karena diancam oleh Dewa penguasa Nordik Dewa ketua Odin agar tak berbuat macam-macam dan disuruh menuruti mereka, kalau tidak Aliansi pasti akan menghancurkan Mitologi yang ada di jepang tersebut.

"Nahh, soal bentuk kerja samanya gampang dan mudah sekali. Sebelumnya, aku sudah tau kalau kalian saat ini tak bisa berbuat banyak, mengingat ancaman dan Ultimatum yang diberikan oleh si Dewa mesum itu." Susano'o yang mendengar perketaan Naruto mendecih kesal karena apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran, dia benci dirinya saat dia tak berdaya didepan Dewa Odin.

"aku menawarkan bentuk kerja sama yang sangat menguntungkan untuk kalian. Dimana kalian tidak perlu turun tangan dalam project ini, kalian boleh turun tangan ketika situasi dan kondisi kalian aman dan memungkinkan, jika belum ya silahkan kalian melihat aksi ku dan para anak buahku. Bagaimana? Menguntungkan ne?"

3 Dewa paling berpengaruh dalam Mitologi Shinto itu termenung setelah perkataan dari manusia yang dinobatkan sebagai manusia terkaya itu selesai. Bagaimanapun, tawaran dari Naruto adalah sebuah tawaran menggiurkan yang sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka yang sekarang ini sedang dalam keadaan tak berkutik dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam situasi genting ini.

Dan jujur ketika Naruto menawarkan hal tersebut, itu bagaikan oasis tersendiri bagi mereka untuk bebas dan merdeka kembali serta bisa kembali mendominasi seperti dahulu. Namun, yang membingungkan bagi mereka adalah profit atau keuntungan bagi Naruto sendiri. Bukannya kalau tawarannya seperti itu hanya ber-potensi merugikan pihaknya, meski memang menggulingkan 3 Fraksi adalah tujuannya, namun untuk manusia jenius dan licik didepan mereka sangatlah mencurigakan menawarkan penawaran yang berat sebelah ini.

"lalu keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat atau bayaran dari kami apa Namikaze-dono?" Amaterasu mewakili semua kebingungan mereka, dia sebagai pimpinan tidak boleh gegabah dan harus penuh perhitungan, apalagi saat berhadapan dengan manusia yang cerdik didepannya.

Naruto menyeringai senang ketika diberikan pertanyaan oleh Dewi cantik luar biasa didepannya. " mudah saja, mengingat aku mengorbankan nyawa dan semua yang aku punya, tentunya aku harus mendapatkan setidaknya hal yang setimpal 'kan? Hehehe.. tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta wilayah atau tanah bahkan pengikut kalian. Aku hanya minta…., **Air Dewa"**

Air dewa adalah salah satu peninggalan dari Dewa Izanagi sebelum dia pergi, air itu memang belum diketahui pasti bagaimana penemuan dan penciptaanya. Namun, yang pasti dari air dewa itu adalah efek yang diberikan pada yang meminumnya, yaitu akan memberikan _hak_ dewa pada yang meminumnya. Seperti abadi atau berumur panjang dan hak lainnya.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dengan air dewa itu. Tapi yang mereka bertiga tangkap aalah bahwa, pemud sinting didepan mereka sepertinya ingin sekali menjadi dewa. Entah untuk apa. Tentu saja menjadi dewa sendiri bukanlah hal mudah dan sesuatu hal yang instan dan tiba-tiba. Mereka para dewa awalnya harus memiliki pengikut dan penyembah sehingga eksistensi mereka benar-benar bertahan dan mampu menopang sendiri kehidupan dan kekuatannya, bahkan dalam kasus lebih hebat lagi, dewa itu akan memiliki akses kepada system dunia itu sendiri. Seperti Dewa Reinkarnasi atau Dewa kehidupan kembali, yang dipercayai oleh Umat Hindhu-Budha diseluruh dunia, Yakni Dewa Brahma. Dia diketahui punya akses dan kemampuan dalam system kehidupan manusia, dan tentu itu karena penyembahan dan pengikut yang sangat banyak dan sudah lama menyembahnya. Dn seperti itulah dewa dan dewi lainnya hadir dan ada.

Pertanyaan mereka bertiga sebagai dewa yang sudah cukup lama dan melihat segala bentuk pola pikir dan tingkah laku manusia tentu heran dengan kegilaaan manusia didepan mereka. Buat apa menadi dewa? Jika pada akhirnya kau akan dilupakan atau bahkan tidak dikenal seperti kebanyakan Mitologi minor lainnya. Apakah manusia ini sudah bosan menajadi manusia? Seperti itulah kebingungan mereka.

Tapi tentu saja untuk memberikan _air dewa_ bukanlah prkara mudah dan sesuatu yang bisa diberikan sembarangan pada pihak lain. Bahkan mereka tak akan memberikannya pada pengikut atau pendeta yang taat sekalipun. Dan ini manusia atheis yang bahkan sudah menghina mereka ingin berkat dari Mitologi mereka? Jangan bercanda!

"Apa-apaan permintaan tak masuk akal itu Ningen?! Sadari hakikat dan posisi-mu Ningen?! Kau pikir pusaka kami adalah barang yang murah sehingga kau memintanya begitu, Hah?!" Susano'o berteriak marah. Dia adalah Dewa Perang yang penuh akan sikap brutal dan ganas, jadi wajar jika dia sangat pemarah.

"betul apa yang dikatakan saudara kami, Namikaze-dono. Kami tentu tidak bisa semudah itu membagikan pusaka Mitologi kami, apalagi itu adalah peninggalan Ayah kami." Tsukoyomi sang Dewi Bulan dengan wujud wanita cantik bagai bidadari berambut putih perak bersuara, dia sedikit tersinggung dengan permintaan manusia tampan didepannya.

"Hooooh…" Luntur sudah wajah senang dan santai Naruto, dia kini menatap datar pada 3 dewa dan dewi didepannya. "begitu, apa kalian tidak sadar dengan apa yang ku korbankan? Aku mengorbankan nyawa dan semua yang aku punya untuk kalian, dan kalian enggan membalasnya dengan hal yang kecil itu? Sungguh serakah dan licik kalian Shinto!"

Whuuuuuus….!

Susano'o melesat cepat dengan katana tajam yang diarakan untuk menebas kepala pirang manusia yang telah lancing menghina mereka. Namun, sebelum benar-benar mencapai Naruto tiba-tiba…

Whuuuuung…!

Tubuh Susano'o kaku dan berhenti dengan melayang kaku, diaterlihat terkejut dan kesakitan dilihat dari wajah yang kaget dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

"A-a…,"

"Susano'o! apa yang anda lakukan Namikaze-dono!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Ne, aku hanya melindungi kepala-ku dari tebasan saudara-mu ini Amaterasu-sama." Seakan mengejek mereka, Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan ekspresi polos dan mengejek.

"Cihhhh…"

Tsukoyomi yang berniat menolong saudaranya langsung saja berlari menuju Susano'o yang tengah kesakitan melayang kaku itu.

"Hentikan itu, Tsukoyomi-san! Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan saudara-mu itu. Aku hanya mengekangnya agar tak macam-macam dan mengganggu aliansi kita. Aku hanya memasukan beberapa milyar **Nano-Robot** kedalam tubuhnya saat penjamuan tadi berlangsung, **Nano-Robot** milikku itu kini sedang beraksi di seluruh saluran peredaran darah dengan menutup dan memenuhu saluran peredaran darah, sehingga tubuh menjadi kaku atau di dunia medis kami lebih dikenal dengan Stroke. Selain diperedaran darah, mereka juga ada di bagian otak mengatur kelistrikan di system saraf disana, sehingga kejang atau epilepsi lah yang terjadi. Dan soal melayang kaku itu, dikarenakan perlawanan sengit dari Susano'o sendiri. Dewa yang memiliki tubuh kuat dan ajaib memang sulit diserang bahkan hampir tak ada virus atau senyawa biologi lainnya yang bisa merusak tubuh dewa. Namun **Nano-Robot** milikku adalah pengecualian. Mereka sangatlah tangguh dan berbahaya, ketangguhanya mencontoh dari mahluk kecil yang dianggap paling kuat dan tahan segala medan, yaitu **Tradigrade** atau orang awam menyebutnya Water Bear. Kemampuan robotku bahkan beberapa puluh kali lebih kuat dari hewan kecil itu."

Amaterasu dan Tsukoyomi terkejut bukan main saat mendengar penjelasan dari manusia berbahaya didepan mereka. Hanya menggunakan robot-robot kecil, manusia yang secara logika dibawah mereka para dewa, bisa membungkam dan membuat mereka 3 Dewa-Dewi Penguasa Mitologi tak berdaya. Sungguh ini adalah pukulan berat bagi mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga terkejut bahwa ternyata semua ini sudah dipersiapkan sedari awal hingga membuat Susano'o tak berdaya bahkan bisa saja mati.

"Oh ya, selain itu, Robot-robot milikku, dilengkapi dengan senyawa berbahaya seperti Arsenik atau bahkan racun Tetrodoxine yang dimiliki oleh beberapa hewan beracun. Hanya tinggal melepaskannya diseluruh peredaran darah, maka nyawa dewa itu akan melayang."

?!

Apalagi ini! Mereka kembali dibuat terkejut dengan fakta yang diberikan Naruto. Susano'o bisa mati ditempat jika racun-racun itu masuk dalam peredaran darah Susano'o. meski dia adalah dewa, tapi tetap saja struktur tubuh dan anatomi tubuhnya mirip manusia dan tidak ada aturan bahwa dewa tak bisa mati dengan racun. Tubuh dewa mungkin kuat, tapi organ dalam mereka tak ubahnya sama dengan manusia cara kerja dan segala fungsinya, mungkin bedanya adalah daya tahan dan kondisi nya saja.

"Kumohon Namikaze-dono, hentikan dan lepaskan Susano'o saudara kami. Kami pasti akan memenuhi keinginan-mu, bahkan kalau kau masih belum puas, aku bersedia untuk menjadi pengikut dan budak-mu Namikaze-dono."

?!

"Nee-sama! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Memberikan apa yang dia minta memang aku mungkin setuju, tapi menyerahkan kehormatan dan kebebasan-mu sendiri, mana bisa aku menyetujuinya!"

Mau seperti apapun kondisinya, Amaterasu adalah seorang dewi yang penuh kasih sayang dan sangat menyayangi saudara-saudarinya, bahkan untuk melindungi semua itu, dia rela mengorbankan segala yang dia miliki. Pengalaman dia menjadi pemimpin dan pelindung jutaan umat dan dewa-dewi Shinto lainnya, membuat dia menjadi peduli seperti sekarang.

Dan disisi lain, Tsukoyomi sangat tidak setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya yang bersedia menyerahkan kemerdekaan dan kehormatannya pada manusia tampan didepannya yang kini tengah mengekang saudara bodoh mereka.

"Diamlah Tsukoyomi! Aku sudah bertekad bahwa mau apapun yang terjadi denganku, jika itu bisa melindungi kalian semua, aku bersedia menanggung semua beban. Apalagi.., apalagi Susano'o saudara kita saat ini sudah mau kembali dan bersama-sama lagi seperti keluarga."

Tsukoyomi mulai meneteskan air matanya ketika sang kakak dengan jelas menjelaskan tekadnya untuk melindungi semuanya. Dia sadar bahwa kakaknya memang seperti itu, tapi untuk menyerahkannya pada manusia yang sepertinya licik didepan mereka, dia sedikit sangsi.

"Hoooh.., kau bahkan mau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padaku yah Amaterasu-sama? Kheh, aku tersanjung dan terharu melihat rasa kasih mu." Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, pandangan Naruto kepada Amaterasu sedikit melunak dan bahkan menyendu seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. Namun itu hanya sekejap, dia kembali kepada wajah datarnya yang dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan Susano'o"

Bruuuuk!

Susano'o yang sudah lepas dari kekangan Naruto, jatuh ke lantai dengan wajah kesakitan dan tubuh yang sedikit kejang-kejang. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari epilepsy hebat yang terjadi tadi. Tsukoyomi yang melihat saudranya sudah aman, menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri meski susah payah. Dewa memang memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa, seharusnya efek dari kejadian tadi akan sembuh dalam waktu yang cukup lama, bahkan korban bisa saja mengalami nyeri otot yang sangat lama. Namun Susano'o ternayata bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Dewa memang mengerikan. Pikir Naruto.

"Hah..Hah..A-apa yang kau lakukan, Amaterasu? A-aku tidak setuju kau melakukam itu semua demi adik bodoh mu ini. Aku.., AKU TIDAK SETUJU AMATERASU!" dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan kesusahan berbicara, Susano'o berteriak tidak setuju. Meski dia adalah dewa brutal yang suka perang, dia masih punya rasa peduli, apalagi terhadap saudari-saudari nya.

"Diam Susano'o! ini semua kulakukan atas dasar keinginan dan tekad ku sendiri. Jadi kalian tidak berhak mencampuri apalagi melarangnya, paham!"

Karena kalah argument, Susano'o mendecih kesal saja. Sementara Tsukoyomi malah memandang kakak tertuanya sedih, dia adalah yang paling dekat dengan Amaterasu, jadi wajar bila dia sedih jika benar Amaterasu benar-benar pergi.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang entah kenapa memanangnya sedikit beda, dia bertanya kembali.

"Aku sudah setuju dengan penawaran mu itu Namikaze-dono. Soal detail kerja samanya pun kami sudah paham dengan hanya melihat proposal darimu. Untuk pesanan keinginanmu, Tsukoyomi akan mengirimnya padamu dalam jangka beberapa hari kedepan."

"Hmmm. Bagus kalau seperti itu. Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah berakhir. Jadi aku akan undur diri, dan kuharap kalian tetap akur sebagai saudara."

Naruto mulai melangkah pergi untuk kembali pada tempat tinggalnya, namun sebelum itu..

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Namikaze-dono."

Kembali berbalik, Naruto menunjukan kebingungannya pada Amaterasu. "Apa itu?"

"Hmmm, kau tentu tidak melupakan 'kan kalau aku kini sudah menjadi milik dan hak-mu?"

"EH! Apa maksudmuuu!"

 **.**

* * *

 **Back to Naruto**

Yaahh seperti itulah kisah pertemuan tadi yang membuat Naruto menyeringai senang. Dia akan mendapat air dewa itu dan akan membantunya mewujudkan ambisinya di dunia baru nanti. Dengan benda itu, Naruto yakin dia pasti berhasil. Apalagi dia mendapat bonus yang sangat bagus. Dia mendapatkan dewi cantik yang merupakan penguasa Takamagahara. Dengan dia berada disisinya, dia pasti bisa membantu Naruto.

Jujur saja, selama ini Naruto memang bergerak secara individu. Dia bergerak sendiri dibantu dengan ribuan maha karya nya. Jadi ketika mendapat partner dan teman beraksi, sepertinya kerjaan Naruto akan lebih mudah kedepannya. Selain itu, Narutojuga melihat sosok penuh kasih sayang seperti _dia_ pada Amaterasu, jadi membawanya pasti hal yang menyenagkan.

Yaaah, sepertinya pemuda dingin itu sedikit membuka hati batunya.

"Namikaze-dono!"

Naruto yang masih merenung sembari melihat malam di Tokyo di sofa yang dekat dengan jendala Apartemennya, dikejutkan dengan suara panggilan dari satu-satunya perempuan yang ad di Apartemen ini. Dengan memakai pakaian tidur yang kental akan budaya jepang, Amaterasu memanggil Naruto.

"Hmmm, ada apa Amaterasu-san?"

"Kulihat anda masih belum tidur. Jadi aku kemari untuk menyarankan anda agar cepat tidur. Pepatah mengatakan, _manusia mungkin bisa menahan lapar, tapi untuk menahan kantuk, itu pasti menyakitkan_. Aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang punya berbagai kelemahan, bukan bermaksud sombong kalau dewa tidak punya kelemahan. Tapi kurasa ini terbalik, seharusnya yang tidur adalah anda Namikaze-dono, saya sendiri tidak terlalu memerlukan tidur."

Naruto terkekeh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh figure wanita cantik seumuran dengannya, sekitar 20 tahun-an. Dia sedikit geli dengan persepsi wanita tersebut, lenih lagi dia adalah dewi penguasa Takamagahara. Apa jadinya jika pengikut nya melihat dia seperti ini.

"Kau lucu sekali Amaterasu-san. Hmm, baiklah aku akan lekas tidur. Dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Itu berharga sekali bagiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia lekas pergi menuju kamarnya yang memang ada 2 kamar di Apartemen ini. Dia meninggalkan Amaterasu yang termenung disana setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

' _Berharga sekali?... apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Namikaze-dono?'_

 **And CUT**

 **Chapter 1. End**

* * *

 **Author tampan note :**

 **Yo Yo Yo, Yoroshiko ne? holaaaa apa kabar minna-san yang ganteng kaya author dan cantik calon author. Heheheh. Akhirnya setelah melewati fase gegana karena ditinggal fic bang hitam sensei saya pun bisa menciptakan karya ini. Sebuah karya pelarian (hah?) yang saya tuulis karena terlalu lama depresi (lebay nih author).**

 **Ya well, cerita ini memang membawa konflik yang sdikit sama dengan fic bang hitam, dimana 3 fraksi bertujuan menciptakan new world order atau yang kupakai sebagai nama fic ini 'Novus Ordo Seclorum' berbau konspirasi sih, tapi well suka2 author dong. Dan perbedaan paling jelas disini adalah bahwa, Narutonya hanya** _ **seorang**_ **manusia biasa yang kebetulan punya kecerdasan ilahi luar biasa sehingga punya hal2 canggih dan well, aku pun berniat tambahin Naruto SG sama satu bidang sihir yg berkesinambungan.**

 **Dan disini masih misteri yah tujuan Naruto dan masa lalu nya, nah itu akan muncul sering berjalannya cerita kok minna-san.**

 **Oh ya, sebenarnya tema ini cukup berat sih belum ada yang bisa menamatkannya secra konsisten. Saya pula gk tau apa bisa apa enggak, apalagi saya punya tanggung jawab di sekolah dan dunia nyata, jadi susah deh pokoknya. Tapi saya yakin, dengan dukungan review dan saran serta coment dari para reader-san semua serta bantuan dari para senpai author semua, saya yakin saya pasti bisa. Ganbaatte Author-samaaaa.**

 **Oke segitu aja yang bisa author tulis, akhir kata jangan lupa review dan like yah! Dengan itu berarti minna-san sudah menghargai karya orang, gratis kok.**

 **Bye bye..**


	2. Chapter 2 Maha Karya

uP KILAT

* * *

Naruto terkekeh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh figure wanita cantik seumuran dengannya, sekitar 20 tahun-an. Dia sedikit geli dengan persepsi wanita tersebut, lebih lagi dia adalah dewi penguasa Takamagahara. Apa jadinya jika pengikut nya melihat dia seperti ini.

"Kau lucu sekali Amaterasu-san. Hmm, baiklah aku akan lekas tidur. Dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Itu berharga sekali bagiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia lekas pergi menuju kamarnya yang memang ada 2 kamar di Apartemen ini. Dia meninggalkan Amaterasu yang termenung disana setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

' _Berharga sekali?... apa yang sudah dilalui oleh Namikaze-dono?'_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Yare-Yare…, ada sedikit salah paham ternyata. Oke, sebelum membacanya, silahkan persiapkan diri dan fokus agar bisa mencerna semuanya.**

 **Chapter 2. Maha Karya**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang sangat indah di Tokyo, kota yang katanya kota 24 jam karena kesibukan yang selalu saja ada meskipun sudah malam. Memang seperti itulah realita dan fakta yang ada di Kota dengan berbagai Anomali itu, namun begitu Tokyo tetap menjadi sebuah destinasi wisata yang dituju oleh turis lokal bahkan internasional.

Pagi hari yang indah itu juga dirasakan oleh pria berusia 23 tahun yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu apartemennya sembari memainkan Laptop Vaio miliknya, dia tengah mengecek kembali semua data terkait perkembangan perusahaan miliknya yang kini sedang dalam masa-masa keemasannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keemasan, untuk mencapai masa-masa ini tentunya Naruto harus berjuang keras dan berkorban segala, dirintis oleh ayahnya dari bisnis per-bank an pada awalnya, lalu ketika _mereka_ meninggal maka Naruto harus dan tanpa menolak meneruskan bisnis keluarga yang pada saat itu mulai berkembang dengan beberapa Kolega yang cukup kaya. 10 tahun membesarkan peninggalan sang ayah, hingga akhirnya Naruto behasil memanen apa yang dia tanam. Kekayaan, kejayaan dan kekuasaan.

Mengejutkan 'ne? usia 13 tahun memimpin sebuah koloni bisnis. Memang pada awalnya para kolega ayahnya pun terkejut, namun ketika dia menunjukan kepiaiawan dalam bisnis dan segala prestasi sains yang dia tunjukan, akhirnya membuat kolega-kolega ayahnya paham dan mengakui kehabatannya dengan menagajak kerja sama pada remaja yang jenius itu. Seperti itulah awal cerita Naruto dengan kerajaan bisnisnya hingga dia bisa menjadi manusia terkaya di dunia dan paling berpengaruh juga, mengingat asset dan investnya yang banyak dan penting.

Naruto kadang suka membandingkan apa yang dia peroleh sekarang dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang dahulu berpengaruh dan berkuasa. Seperti Alexander the Great atau Gengish Khan. Mereka adalah salah satu figure yang dijadikan acuan oleh Naruto dalam meraih sukses dan membangun Imperium bisnisnya. Jika mereka mendapatkan kekuasaan dan kejayaan dengan kekuatan militer, maka dia kini mendapatkannya dengan intelegen dan kejeniusan yang sudah dia latih sedari kecil.

Selain piawai dalam bisnis. Naruto pun sangat piawai dan handal dalam perannya di dunia suprantural. Dia adalah pemimpin dari sebuah kelompok kecil militan yang dia namai, **Akatsuki**. Kelompok ini selalu aktip dalam kampanye politik dan militer di dunia supranatural, menjadi tentara bayaran adalah pekerjaan yang sering **Akatsuki** ambil. Ada tujuan tersendiri saat dia menyiapkan kelompoknya sebagai tentara bayaran, yaitu untuk mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi dan celah, baik itu dari client ataupun target. Itulah tujuan utama Naruto menjadikan tim militannya sebagai tentara yang selalu disewa oleh berbagai pihak tersebut.

Dan saat sekarang, setelah banyak informasi yang dia dapatkan hasil kerja tim militannya, dia merasa cukup dan sudah siap untuk menjadikannya sebuah serangan _Revolusioner_ yang sekali serang akan merubah dunia selamanya. Merubah dunia sesuai ambisinya, dan meraih tujuannya di dunia baru nanti.

Tap

Tap

Saat Naruto fokus dengan kerjaannya mengecek data dalam laptopnya, dia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki dalam kesuniyan apartemen miliknya, menuju dirinya diruang tamu. Dan saat melihat siapa yang hadir, Naruto mendapati seorang figur wanita cantik dengan aura tegas dan lembutnya yang kentara, parasnya bagai dewi yang sebelumnya tak pernah dijumpai oleh manusia manapun, dia memakai kimono salah satu pakaian formal jepang yang cukup mewah dan indah, menambah kesan dewinya . Ahhh, sepertinya Naruto ngelantur. Bukannya Amaterasu memang seorang Dewi dari Takamagahara?

"Hmm.., ada apa Amaterasu-san?" Naruto bertanya pertama setelah mematikan Laptopnya, meninggalkan pekerjaanya untuk fokus pada pembicaraanya dengan Dewi di depannya.

"Emmmm.., saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda Namikaze-dono. Saya harap anda segera siap-siap di meja makan."

Ahhh.., wajar saja Dewi didepan Naruto masih tetap dengan ke-Formalannya, mereka baru kenal satu hari. "Hmmmm.., aku akan segera kesana Amaterasu-san." Sesudahnya, Naruto langsung beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Jorok sekali sarapan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

"Kita akan kemana Namikaze-dono?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Amaterasu yang masih tetap sama dengan penampilannya ketika pagi tadi, padahal dia tadi sudah menyuruhnya berganti pakaian karena dia akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo sembari membahas rencana mereka. Sangat aneh 'kan jika seorang CEO terkenal berjalan-jalan dengan seorang wanita yang aneh.

"Hahhhhh.., aku sudah bilang dari tadi 'kan Amaterasu-san! Agar mengganti pakaian-mu itu. Dan soal pertanyaanmu, kita akan membahas sedikit rencana kita. Agar tidak mencolok dan anti-Maenstream, kita akan membahasnya sembari berjalan-jalan. Mengerti?"

"Uhmmmm.., saya paham Namikaze-dono. Baiklah saya akan cepat berganti pakaian."

Selesai Amaterasu berucap, tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya yang ramping. Dan dalam waktu sekian detik, penampilan Amaterasu berubah total semuanya. Pakaiannya kini lebih modern dan terkesan kekinian, dengan dress kuning pucat miliknya, rok nya selutut berwarna putih dan dia memakai celana panjang untuk menutupi kakinya agar tidak ter-ekspos, menandakan perilaku wanita bangsawan yang penuh akan kehormatan.

Naruto dibuat cengo dengan penampilan Amaterasu sekarang, bukan! Bukan karena perubahan instan yang tadi, dia kaget karena bukan hanya pakaiannya saja yang berubah total. Namun paras dan postur tubuhnya. Parasnya kini terlihat lebih muda dengan pesona kecantikan yang masih tetap manis, rambut yang dulunya hitam panjang tergerai kini hanyalah rambut pendek sampai bahu berwarna biru dongker dengan helaian rambut menutpi mata kanannya, postur tubuh yang bak model dunia usia 20 keatas kini berubah menjadi postur tubuh khas remaja berusia 19 tahun yang masih tetap dengan nilai kesempurnannya. Berubah penampilan, namun tetap menakjubkan. ( A/N : Penampilan Amaterasu sekarang saya samakan dengan Kirishima Touka dari Anime Tokyo Ghoul. Lebih mudah dibayangkan 'ne?)

"A-…, A-APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?!"

Sementara Naruto kaget dengan perubahan penampilan Amaterasu yang 180 derajat. Amaterasu justru sedikit terkikik geli dengan ekspresi manusia didepannya yang sungguh menarik. Ribuah tahun bahkan lebih melihat pola pikir dan interaksi manusia selalu membuatnya penasaran dengan meraka, dan sekarang jujur adalah moment yang menyenangkan ketika melihat ekspresi manusia didepannya. Dan sepertinya tanpa Amaterasu dan Naruto sadari, wanita perwujudan dewi Takamagahara itu mulai menunjukan Ekspresinya ketika dekat dengan pemuda berhati batu macam Naruto.

"Ah. Anda sangat lucu Namikaze-dono. Soal penampilan saya, saya merubahnya agar tidak terlalu mencolok seperti apa yang anda katakan."

"Ah, S-souka.."

Naruto dibuat bodoh sendiri, dia yang menyuruhnya merubah penampilannya agar tidak terlalu mencolok, mengingat penampilan dewi itu sangatlah terlalu luar biasa di dunia manusia. Namun justru dia sendiri lah yang menanyakan keputusan itu. Sungguh sangat bodoh sekali Naruto ini.

"Tidak… Maksudku, kenapa juga kau harus merubah paras mu menjadi seperti ini!?"

"Uhmmmm.., karena apa yah..?," melihat lawan bicaranya yang malah berpikir, Naruto segera pergi mengajak agar urasannya cepat dilakukan.

.

* * *

 **Asakusa Imahan** , sebuah restaurant yang menyajikan Sukiyaki dengan cita rasa khas yang bahkan sudah terkenal sejak 120 tahun yang lalu. Restauran penyaji Sukiyaki ini sangat terkenal diseluruh antero Tokyo bahkan luar Tokyo sekalipun. Makanan besar yang punya ciri khas ini memang terkenal dan banyak disukai orang. Restauran ini sendiri berjarak 16 Km dari Stasiun Shibuya dan bisa diakses dari sana dengan waktu 26 menit dengan mobil dan 30 menit lebih dengan kereta. Mengingat padat dan sibuknya Tokyo, wajar perjalanan pun cukup lama.

Dan di restaurant itulah Naruto dengan Amaterasu yang berwujud gadis 19 tahun berada. Makan siang bersama setelah sebelumnya jalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat wisata. Selain itu, sepertinya ini adalah puncak jalan-jalan mereka, karena pembahasan yang lebih berat sepertinya akan segera dibahas.

"Jadi bisa dimulai saja Namikaze-dono?"

Amaterasu bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengaduk segelas ocha hangat yang disajikan restaurant ini, dia dan Naruto sudah sedari tadi menghabiskan makanannya, meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan keluhan Naruto yang mengeluhkan bahwa tempat makannya harus di **Ichiran** kedai ramen terkenal di jepang bahkan asia, yang rasanya sangat enak. Penggemar ramen seperti Naruto memang begitu, apalagi saat Amaterasu menolak kesana dengan alasan bahwa makanan tak jelas itu tidak pantas dimakan ketika situasi seperti sekarang, Naruto pun hanya mengikuti saja meski dalam hati mendumel terus.

"Huhhhh.., baiklah."

Susana yang tadinya tenang dan nyaman, tiba-tiba tegang dan menakutkan saat mata biru dingin Naruto menatap lurus mata biru tua Amaterasu dalam sosok remaja 19 tahunnya. Orang-orang yang melewati mereka menyingkir dan menghindar ketika merasakan aura tidak nyaman dari sana, banyak yang berpikir mungkin suami-istri tersebut tengah bertengkar. Ahhh, namun sebagian orang justru memandang Naruto tengah memaksakan sesuatu pada gadis yang usianya dibawah dia.

"Seperti yang tertera dalam proposal, itulah rincian kerja sama kita."

Wuaapaaaaa.. jadi suasana tegang tadi hanya menghasilkan 10 kata singkat, padat tidak jelas dan membingungkan! Sekali lagi, MEMBINGUNGKAN! dia menunggu hanya untuk penjelasan tidak jelas dan ngawur seperti ini, yang benar saja! Pikir Amaterasu.

"Namikaze-dono! Yang saya maksud adalah tindakan yang lebih spesifik lagi! Saya tau bahwa tindakan kita adalah mengaet beberapa pihak lainnya untuk Aliansi ini. Namun yang saya tanyakan adalah lebih jelasnya lagi! Dan selain itu.., saya penasaran dengan apa yang anda punya hingga percaya bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Akibat perkataan tegas dari Amaterasu, sepertinya semakin menguatkan pandangan orang-orang bahwa Naruto adalah orang mencurigakan yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu pada gadis muda, dan perkataan gadis muda tadi mereka artikan sebagai penolakan dari paksaan aneh-aneh Naruto. Akibatnya, kini mulai muncul bisik-bisik sekitar terkait Naruto.

' _Lihat! Lihat! Kurasa gadis itu tadi diperas oleh lelaki pirang itu.'_

' _kurasa dia tadi menolak perasan lelaki tersebut'_

' _aku kasihan sekali dengan gadis itu! Ganbatte kau pasti bisa gadis manis'_

Oke. Meskipun berbisik, tapi Naruto dengan jelas mendengar semua bisikan yang intinya menjelakan dia. Apakah mereka tidak mengenal CEO terkaya didunia ini? Ahh sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau figur CEO yang dikenal dunia penampilannya berbeda dengan sekarang. Dia saat berperan sebagai CEO Namikaze Corporation adalah pria berambut merah jabrik dengan kulit putih dan tanda lahir buatan sebuah kumis seperti kumis kucing dipipinya. Berbeda dengan penampilan aslinya sekarang. Jadi wajar jika orang-orang tak mengenal bahkan men-cap buruk Naruto.

"Hentikan semua bisik-bisik kalian penggosip! Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada gadis ini, paham!" Akhirnya, Naruto berteriak penuh penekanan bahwa dia tak bersalah pada orang-orang sekitar, yang menjelekan dia dari belakang. Huh, bukan dari belakang lagi namanya kalau masih didengar oleh orangnya.

Dan berhasil. Orang-orang ketakutan dan tak berniat ber-gosip lagi soal Naruto.

Amaterasu sedikit terhibur dengan Scene tadi, sepertinya dia tak salah merubah penampilan. Pikir Amaterasu. "Baiklah Namikaze-dono, kembali ke topik, apa anda bisa jelaskan jawaban pertanyaan saya tadi?"

Duduk kembali, Naruto akan menjelaskannya. "Hahhh.., baiklah."

"Langsung saja. Mungkin ringkasnya kau sudah paham dan hapal 'kan Amaterasu-san?" dibalas anggukan oleh Amaterasu, Naruto melanjutkan. " detailnya atau jelasnya, rencana kita pertama adalah mengaet pihak youkai Kyoto untuk Aliansi kita. Lebih tepatnya, aku hanya butuh apa yang mereka miliki. Kita akan memulai rencana ini melalui adik-ku yang sekolah disalah satu Academy. Lalu soal apa yang ku punya, ne apa kau benar-benar penasaran Amaterasu-san?"

Pihak Youkai masihlah satu kerabat atau tetangga dengan Mitologi Shinto. Meski jarang akur karena sering terjadi konflik diantara mereka, seperti contohnya adalah ketika pertarungan besar dan bersejarah antara sang Youkai ber-ekor 8 Yamata no Orochi melawan salah seorang dewa Takamagahara yang saat itu menetap di bumi karena sebuah alasan, Susano'o sang dewa badai dan perang. Itu hanya contohnya saja, masih banyak konflik yang terjadi antara 2 kubu dalam paket yang sama ini.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh dengan penjabaran dari Naruto, hanya saja ada hal yang mengganjal dalam benak Amaterasu dari penjelasan Naruto tadi. Soal paham, tentu saja dia sudah paham detail rencana awal Naruto. Namun yang dia tidak paham adalah, apa yang diinginkan pria didepannya. Setelah meminta **Air dewa** yang sakral, memang apalagi yang diinginkan pria ini. Ditambah, apa-apaan pertanyaan _apa kau penasaran_ itu!

"Saya paham penjelasan anda Namikaze-dono. Hanya saja, apa yang diinginkan anda dari pihak Youkai? Juga.., juga, saya harap anda serius Namikaze-dono!"

Mendengar ketegasan Amaterasu, Naruto hanya menghela napas. Sepertinya paras gadis 19 tahun ini pas sekali dengan ketegasan Amaterasu, dengan tatapan mata tajam dan wajah tegas, tidak salah pilih ternyata Amaterasu ini.

"Apa yang ku inginkan yah? Emmmm, bagaimana kalau itu adalah akses penguasaan 9 titik energy yang melindungi Kyoto?"

?!

"A-a…,"

Amaterasu dibuat kaget lagi oleh pria didepannya, apa-apaan permintaan itu! 9 titik energy yang melindungi Kyoto bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa diberikan begitu saja, karena 9 titik itulah yang membuat Youkai dapat hidup nyaman dengan negrinya sendiri. Sungguh Amaterasu tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran pria didepannya. Memangnya apa yang diinginkan pria ini setelah mendapat **Air dewa** lalu 9 titik energy Kyoto?

"apa yang anda inginkan sebenarnya Namikaze-dono?! Semua permintaan anda.., sangat tidak masuk akal! Saya harap anda menjelaskannya pada saya, karena mau bagaimanapun kita adalah Aliansi! Dan sudah jelas sesama Aliansi tidak menyimpan rahasia 'kan?!"

Pandangan Naruto terlihat kosong saat Amaterasu membentaknya, bukan karena marah karena dibentak, tapi Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan tujuan dan ambisinya yang dipertanyakan dan diragukan oleh partnernya sendiri. Jujur…, Naruto tidak suka sama sekali.

Dengan pandangan kembali dingin, Naruto menjelaskan. "Tujuanku sebenarnya, kau belum berhak tau Amaterasu-san! Yang pasti ini tak akan merusak bahkan merugikan kalian para Aliansi, aku hanya meminta bantuan sedikit untuk mencapai tujuan itu dan tentu memberikan kembali kemerdekaan serta menghancurkan dominasi 3 Fraksi! Dan heiii! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, aku rela bertaruh semua yang ku miliki, dan kurasa soal ambisi atau tujuan pribadi-ku tidak ditulis perjanjian bahwa aku harus mengatakannya 'kan?"

"Tapi Namikaze-dono!-"

"sudahlah Amaterasu-san. Pada intinya, aku tak akan merugikan kalian, dan tujuanku itu hanya rahasiaku dan kujamin tujuanku ini tak akan merugikan kalian sama sekali. Aku…, aku hanya ingin _mereka_ ada."

Amaterasu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, dia sadar dan tau bahwa dalam akhir kalimat tadi, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang penuh kepedihan dengan suara yang sendu dan lirih, menandakan kalau ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di masa lalu Naruto hingga membuat Naruto seperti ini. Apakah sebuah trauma? Amaterasu pun tidak tau hal tersebut.

Saat akan kembali bersuara dan menanggapi perkataan Naruto, Amaterasu didahului oleh Naruto yang sudah angkat bicara kembali.

"selain itu, kau penasaran dengan kemampuan dan pasukan-ku 'kan?"

Ya. Dia juga penasaran dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh pria ini sehingga sangat percaya diri sekali untuk melawan Aliansi dengan tanpa meminta suplai pasukan dari aliansinya. Seberapa kuat dia memangnya? Dia mungkin hapal dengan kekuatan kelompok buatan Naruto yang bergerak sebagai tentara bayangan yang sangat terkenal seantero dunia supranatural, yang kekuatannya sudah tidak diragukan kembali. Namun semua itu belum cukup dan meyakinkan 'kan untuk melawan 3 Fraksi? Oke, sepertinya soal tujuan pribadi Naruto Amaterasu saat ini hanya bisa menunggu pria di depannya mau menjelaskan padanya.

"Ha'I saya sangat penasaran sekali Namikaze-dono!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia setelah ini akan pergi langsung ke Laboratorium cabang bawah tanah miliknya di Tokyo.

.

* * *

 **Laboratorium cabang Tokyo**

Berada dalam kedalaman bawah tanah dipusat Tokyo, Perlu diketahui bahwa Laboratorium dengan kelengkapan yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi dan merupakan Laboratorium yang menjadi kebanggan Jepang ini, ternyata adalah milik Swasta, bukan milik Pemerintah sepenuhnya! Pemerintah hanyalah memberikan dan menyediakan budget ratusan Milyar yen pada Kontraktor atau perusahaan Swasta yang bergerak dalam riset dan penelitian.

Dan perlu dikatahui juga, pemilik dan pengusaha dibalik meja semua ini adalah Namikaze Naruto! Sang CEO perusahaan induk yang membawahi perusahaan terkenal lainnya. Contohnya ya badan riset penelitian yang diberikan dana oleh pemerintah jepang ratusan milyar per-tahun ini.

Didanai oleh pemerintah Jepang, juga difasilitasi yang bahkan jauh didalam tanah dengan keamanan ketat yang disiapkan pemerintah. Sepertinya penelitian dan subjek-subjeknya disini sangatlah penting.

Berjalan di lorong berwarna putih metallic yang dihiasi beberapa cahaya penerangan, Naruto yang sudah merubah penampilannya menjadi sosok CEO Namikaze Corp ini, sedang berjalan bersama bersama Amaterasu dan diikuti oleh salah seorang pekerja disini, kepala divisi khusus milik Naruto. Mereka kini menuju salah satu tempat penelitian atau riset rahasia yang hanya divisi khusus dan Naruto sendiri yang tau, bahkan pemerintah Jepang sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. Ohhh.., sungguh licik Naruto, biaya yang disediakan pemerintah Jepang ternyata dimanpaatkan riset pribadi Naruto, dia tak keluar modal banyak sekali.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai Namikaze-sama." Pria berusia 28 tahun bernama Kabuto itu membuka pintu metallic didepan mereka menggunakan id card khsusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh divisi khusus yang dipimpinnya. Mengawali masuk, dia mempersilahkan masuk keduanya.

Didalam ruangan itu, banyak sekali alat-alat canggih dan baru yang bahkan umat manusia dibelahan bumi lain pun tak pernah melihatnya, sungguh, ini sepertinya adalah peneltian-penelitian yang dirahasiakan dari umat manusia. Selain itu, banyak juga tabung-tabung besar yang menempel pada sebuah mesin dengan kabel-kabel besar yang menghubungkannya entah kemana.

Mereke bertiga pun mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat didepan monitor besar yang memprlihatkan berbagai data dari penelitian dan hasil riset lainnya secara lengkap. Ukuran monitor itu mungkin sebesa meter.

Meski sudah melihat dan hidup ribuah tahun, Amaterasu tetap dibuat terpeangah dan terkejut dengan tempat milik pria yang kedepannya akan selalu bersamanya itu. Laboratorium yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat dimanapun, dan isinya yang sangat menakjubkan, inikah kehebatan manusia yang sering diremehkan oleh para mahluk supranatural? Sungguh sepertinya mahluk supranatural harus mulai merubah persepsi mereka

"Inilah Laboratorium rahasia dan pribadi milik Namikaze-sama, Touka-sama. Karena sudah mengantar, saya undur diri dahulu agar memberikan waktu bagi tuan dan nona."

Ahhh, Amaterasu tadi sengaja mensamarkan namanya menjadi Touka. Mana mungkin kan dia mengenalkan pada manusia biasa sebagai Dewi agung dari Takamagahara Amaterasu. Dan heeei… sepertinya pria kaca mata itu sedikit salah paham dengan hubungannya dengan Namikaze-dono.

Setelah Kabuto pergi, Naruto lalu mulai duduk di kursi didepan layar monitor besar itu. Mengoprasikannya dengan alat input yang hampir sama dengan computer biasa, hanya bedanya alat inputnya adalah papan sensor yang dihologramkan menjadi sebuah system dimeja kecil khusus. Soal spesifikasi Komputer super ini jangan lah ditanya, kalau biasanya server minimal harus menggunakan procecor minimal Core 5, maka jenis Proceccor dan alat penyimpanan atau database Komputer super ini, puluhan bahkan ratusan kali lipat lebih hebat dari Komputer Server biasa.

Load…

Membuka sesuatu, Naruto lalu menatap Amaterasu tepat di mata sembari menunggu file yang dia buka muncul secara lengkap.

"Inilah salah satu yang kumiliki. Laboratorium khusus dan rahasia yang menyimpan berbagai penelitian dan data rahasia. Dan perlu kau tau, bahwa Laboratorium semacam ini tersebar di 50 Negara lebih, dan semuanya adalah miliku."

50! Satu saja isinya sudah menakjubkan, apalagi 50?! Selain itu, sepertinya benar bahwa Naruto ini sangat berpengaruh terhadap berbagai Negara bahkan dunia, mengingat asetnya saja yang sepenting dan berharga bagi sebuah Negara. Amaterasu tak menyangka kalau ada manusia yang memiliki kekuasaan dan pengaruh sebesar Naruto. Dia kira manusia hanya hidup dan terus mati mengikuti siklus yang ada. Tapi ternyata, tanpa diketahui dan dicampuri mahluk supranatural, manusia mempunyai semua ini.

"dan yaaah.., pusat Lab dan data rahasia dan penting riset-riset miliku ada di USA. Negara itulah pusat semua kegiatan rahasiaku."

Clear!

Dalam layar monitor besar, muncullah ribuan bahkan jutaan folder tertutup, dengan nama-nama folder dari berbagai bahasa, kuno maupun modern. Sepertinya semua ini menyimpan data-data baik dari masa lalu hingga sekarang.

"ku perkenalkan padamu, Database dunia yang lengkap. Dari abad pertama masehi hingga sekarang!"

!?

Database sejak abad pertama Masehi! Yang benar saja! Walaupun Amaterasu seorang Dewi yang tidak terlalu memerlukan sebuah Teknologi, namun sedikitnya dia hapal bahwa untuk menyimpan data sebanyak apa yang dikatakan Naruto sangatlah mustahil dan sukar dipercaya. Bayangkan saja, dimulai abad pertama masehi itu sampai sekarang sangat sangatlah banyak informasi dari berbagai peristiwa dan pengetahuan yang muncul. Sepertinya, Amaterasu harus mulai terbiasa dengan semua kegilaan Naruto.

"Data yang kusimpan ini berbentuk cuplikan video dari berbagai zaman, berbagai peristiwa dan berbagai wilayah. Dan untuk menghemat data, aku hanya menyimpan data-data penting yang bersipat rahasia saja."

"Emmmm.., Namikaze-dono, bagaiamana mungkin anda dan yang lainnya mempunyai cuplikan video itu, bukannya tekologi untuk merekam seperti sekarang baru ditemuka diabad modern. Kurasa itu yang ku tau."

"Memang benar, alat perekam yang berkualitasa baru ditemukan pada abad ke-20." Naruto menjelaskan sembari mulai membuka sebuah folder. "Lalu anda menggunakan apa Namikaze-dono?"

"Merlin. Kau mungkin tau dengan penyihir yang dinobatkan sebagai penyihir terkuat sepanajang sejarah dunia! Mencontoh salah satu sihirnya-lah, yang mampu membaca sebuah peristiwa di masa lalu, kami berhasil mendapat cuplikan video dari berbagai zaman."

Merlin adalah seorang penyihir dari dataran Britania raya yang terkenal dengan gelarnya sebagai penyihir terkuat dan juga kisahnya yang lekat sekali dengan manusia legenda, Arthur Pendragon atau King Arthur pemilik asli dari Sword of Holy, Excalibur. Yaahh, Amaterasu sudah tau legenda mereka, tapi dia bingung memang sihir apa yang digunakan hingga bisa melihat peristiwa masa lalu?

"Menurut Merlin, Dunia ini bagaikan sebuah rangkaian peristiwa berurutan yang sudah jelas awal dan akhirnya. Ketika kita bergerak menuju masa depan, kita tidak tau itu apa namun itu pasti terjadi, seperti itulah pandangan Merlin terhadap waktu. Mungkin kasarnya, Dunia ini bagaikan sebuah video berdurasi milyaran tahun yang berjalan ketika awal semesta dan berakhir ketika kiamat terjadi. Dari sana, dia menciptakan sebuah formula sihir yang mampu membaca atau melihat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi disebuah tempat dengan tujuan berbagai masa, melalui media atau perantara yang memang ada dalam peristiwa tujuan itu.

Misalkan begini, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika pertempuran antara Susano'o dan Yamata no Orochi, lalu menggunakan alat yang sudah diformulasikan dengan formula sihir Merlin itu, aku bisa melihat semua peristiwa pertarungan itu berlangsung hanya dengan mengeceknya dengan benda terkait yang ada pada saat pertarungan itu berlangsung, misal Kusanagi. Nahhh, seperti itulah praktiknya."

Oke, sekarang Amaterasu sepertinya sudah bosan untuk merasa terkejut dengan semua pencapaian yang dilakukan oleh manusia didepannya ini. Bagaimana pula, mereka para Dewa yang sudah hidup sangat lama tak mengetahui semua rahasia sihir yang menakjubkan ini, memang dunia supranatural sudah sejak lama mengincar pengetahuan sihir Merlin, hanya saja ketika dia meniggal, Informasi sihir ini pun ikut hilang. Terbesit untuk bertanya pada Naruto, darimana dia mendapat formula sihir Merlin, hanya saja dia urung karena yakin pasti itu informasi yang mengejutkannya lagi dan dia sudah bosan untuk terkejut hari ini.

"Masalahanya.." Amaterasu memicingkan mata mendengar Naruto berucap. "…Informasi itu harus didapat dengan melihat melalui sebuah benda yang memang ada ketika peristiwa tersebut. Dan jujur saja, mendapatkan benda-benda itu bukanlah perkara mudah, kami tidak tau betul spesifik nya dimana sebuah benda yang menyimpan rahasia masa lalu itu, ditambah informasi itu kadang-kadang hanya berupa kepingan puzzle yang harus disatukan dengan informasi lainnya, disanalah masalahnya. Hahhh.., aku bahkan harus memerintahkan ratusan pasukan elit dari berbagai Negara untuk mendapat semua informasi ini."

Mudah saja bagi Naruto yang punya kekuasaan besar untuk menggerakan ratusan pasukan elite dari berbagai Negara, dia yang punya kekayaan dan kekuasaan dalam moneter dan lainnya, hanya tinggal memicu dan memberikan ultimatum pada tiap pemimpin Negara untuk menurutinya, selebihnya dia yang pegang.

Saat Naruto menjelaskan lebih detail lagi tentang operasi pencarian informasi ini, sebuah folder terbuka di layar monitor besar itu.

"Aah inilah informasi yang ku janjikan tadi."

Dari folder itu muncul jutaan bahkan lebih video yang berdurasi cukup lama dengan judul yang hampir sama semuanya. ' **Akatsuki** '. Sepertinya itu adalah video rahasia dari kelompok militant yang terkenal seantero dunia supranatural.

Meng-klik salah satu video, tampilah sebuah video berdurasi 10 menit yang menayangkan latihan berat dari Akatsuki, latihan itu dilakukan disebuah ruangan tertutup dan teriosolir dari luar, entah dimana pula ruangan itu.

"Ini adalah rangkaian latihan kelompok buatan-ku, mereka dilatih untuk menjadi pasukan elite manusia yang mampu bersaing dengan mahluk supranatural. Dan latihannya sendiri standarnya sama dengan latihan militer biasa, hanya saja ada tambahan beban saja pada tiap latihannya. Seperti ini, Akatsuki tengah berlatih dalam Ruangan dengan kekuatan Gravitasi 7 kali lipat. Menggunakan teori bahwa Gravitasi itu adalah lengkungan ruang/waktu, kami menciptakan Teknologi yang berhubungan dengan Ruang dan Waktu yang mampu mengubah tingkat Gravitasi pada sebuah benda. Disini, Akatsuki sebenarnya tidak beruabah masa dan beratnya, itu hanya perbedaan Gravitasi saja sehingga terlihat mereka seperti keberatan atau kelebihan beban." Selagi Naruto menjelaskan, Video itu tetap berlangsung dan malahan video-video selanjutnya pun diputar, baik itu video operasi khusus Akatsuki sampai Video siapa sebenarnya Akatsuki ini.

Amaterasu yang sudah melihat semua rangkaian Video tim bayaran itu sangat sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa sebenarnya mahluk anomaly itu. Dugaannya benar, mereka bukan manusia biasa, tidak bahkan mereka pun tidak bisa disebut manusia kalau seperti itu, seperti yang sudah Naruto bilang dalam penjelasan, Akatsuki adalah **Maha Karya** terbaik Naruto.

"Nahhh itulah informasi rahasia tim buatanku. Ku harap kau tidak membocorkan informasi ini kepada siapapun, karena dengan rahasianya informasia inilah yang menjadi kartu as aliansi kita."

"Tentu saja saya akan menjaga informasi ini, Namikaze-dono!" jawab cepat Amaterasu, dia adalah dewi yang setia pada temannya dan keluarganya, jadi dia tak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan itu.

"Saa.., kurasa kau sudah percaya 'kan dengan apa yang ku miliki?"

"Ha'I Namikaze-dono!"

"Tapi..," saat hendak berbicara kembali, Naruto didahului oleh Amaterasu. "… Kemampuan individu anda sendiri masihlah misteri Namikaze-dono! Saya harap anda menjelaskan semuanya pada saya." Manik mata indah Amaterasu menatap lurus dengan aura ketegasan yang luar biasa pada manik sapphire milik Naruto, jelas sekali tuntutan keseriusan dari wajah cantik tegas gadis 19 tahun perwujudan dewi itu.

Saat menatap mata Amaterasu, dia menjadi teringat dengan seseorang yang dulu sekali bersamanya, sama-sama tegas namun lembut dan menenangkan. Sama persis. Mungkin kalau sekarang _dia_ ada, dia akan terkejut orang yang mirip dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku tak perlu menunjukan praktiknya disini. Intinya, kekuatan miliku hampir semuanya berakar pada otak miliku, lalu ditambah beberapa alat yang membantu ku tentunya. Dan terakhir, aku juga punya sebuah **Sacred Gear** sekelas Longinus. Itu saja kurasa kekuatan miliku."

"Sekelas Longinus? Apa itu Namikze-dono?"

"Hmmmm.., kurasa aku lebih senang memberikan clue saja. Cluenya begini, Sacred Gear miliku dahulunya adalah milik seorang yang sangat terkenal dan penting pada abad Renaisanc atau abad pencerahan di Eropa, Leonardo da Vinci tepatnya."

!?

Oke, sepertinya Amaterasu kedepannya jangan meragukan lagi semua rencana manusia didepannya.

 **And Cut**

 **Chapter 2 'Maha Karya' End**

* * *

 **Author tampan Note :**

 **Banzaaaai.. Up kilat! Banzaaai..**

 **Horaa.. apa kabar reader-san Author tampan Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis atau kalian bisa panggil LOL-San ini hadir kembali. Sebelum saya bercakap-cakap panjang, saya ingin ucapkan ; Homina dan Arigatou pada Reader yang memberikan Review pertama pada fic ngawur saya, Swagery-samaaaa..**

 **Nahh, akhirnya chap 2 ini bisa rilis meski ku kebut penulisannya, semoga kawan2 paham yah apa yang ku usahakan sampaikan ini. Dan yaaah, ada beberapa hal yang perlu LOL-san ini sampaikan.**

 **Pertama, soal kemiripan fic saya dengan fic bang hitam yang syukurnya sudah up juga (Homina Homina), yaa sebenarnya awalnya karena galau sih, tapi karena kepalang di upload dan saya ini adalah orang yang gk suka buang sampah, akhirnya yaa saya teruskan. Apalagi tujuan akhir cerita ini udah kepikiran, sayang 'kan kalau di pendem, nanti jerawatan. Tapi , dengan fic bang hitam bakal beda kok, jika itu masalah besarnya adalah kiamat masal, maka di fic saya adalah masa lalu Naruto dan 3 fraksi itu sendiri. Dan fic saya kayanya, bakal bejibun sama politik dan sejarah (kayaknya yah), semacam Propaganda media dan tadi diatas juga ada sejarah. Intinya beda lah, walau dikit XD**

 **Kedua, kalau reader mempertanyakan kenapa saya pakai Amaterasu nya pake penampilan si Touka. Hehehehe.., dia adalah char cewek favorit saya jadi saya culik dia. Selain itu, huhuhu.. serie Tokyo ghoul nya pun sangat sedih endingnya dan bikin saya iba sama char cewek cakep dan tegas ini. Pas 'kan sama figure tegas dan juga lembut dari Amaterasu. Ini juga agar reader-san gk terlalu lengket sama main-char cewek itu2 doang, ada revolusi dooong (pisss). Kalau reader punya saran sih, silahkan aja buat ini, wujud dewi si Amaterasu, yg masih ngambang, silahkan saram, kriterianya harus tegas dan juga bisa lembut dan rambutnya khas orang jepang.**

 **Ketiga, saya udah nunjukin tuh nilai Sci-fi fic saya, dari komputer yang guak masuk akal spesifikasinya, sampai alat-alat canggih serta penemuan revolusioner dari sihir dan teknologi yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto. Intinya sih, saya buat sekuat tenaga dan sebisa saya yah, jadi maklum kalau banyak aneh dan ngawurnya, mungkin reader yg suka sci-fi bisa diskusi sama saya terkait unsure sci-fi di fic ini. Gratis kok**

 **Keempat, hohoho.., saya sudah memberikan clue penting lho untuk semuanya. Dari misteri masa lalu Naruto dan tujuannya lalu juga kekuatannya, hingga si Akatsuki. Hahaha.., saya gk punya ide nama jadi pakainya itu aja. Hmm, sebenarnya yg menarik itu adalah kekuatan Naruto, apa reader bisa menyimpulkan? Ada lho di internet juga refrensi bakal kekuatan Naruto.**

 **Dan terakhir, saya akan sedikit bahas review yang menurut ku adalah pengharggan terbaik bagi saya para penulis.**

 **Yang ngomong lanjut, saya up kilat nih**

 **Yang ngomong sipat Naruto? Hmmm, itu terkait masa lalu Naruto pak, semua kunci ada disana.**

 **Sihir dari fate/stay? Justru saya udah siapin sihir lebih badas lagi. Saya jamin**

 **Thank's yg udah koreksi kalimat ambigu. Kadang gitu sih kalau yang dipikirin sama yg ditulis beda**

 **Soal posisi Amaterasu sama Naruto? Hmmm, intinya ada sesuatu yg akan terjadi sama mereka kok. Sekali lagi, kuncinya adalah masa lalu Naruto**

 **Soal perang besar? Ada cuman peran perang itu kedua lah setelah konflik utama, saya rasa sih perang ini mungkin banyak geriliya nya**

 **Yahhh itulah balasan dari review yang sekiranya perlu dibalas, ini adalah bentuk hormat saya terhadap kalian yg sudi baca dan ninggalin jejak di fic ngawur saya.**

 **Oke kayanya itu aja, setelah baca saya harap para reader meninggalkan jejak dan lebih bagus berikan saran dan kritiknya agar lebih memotivasi dan menjadikan saya penulis yg baik. Saya harap, reader gk jenuh dengan isi fic saya yg gak sesuai ekspetasi dimana banyak banget adegan fight nya, kalau nyari gituan di fic saya, anda harus kuat sabar. Saya juga sangat mengharap pm atau sebagainya yang isinya kita saling sharing atau apa untuk kemajuan bersama, umumnya dan fic ini khsusnya.**

 **Jangan lupa kasih jejak berupa coment dan kritik atau saran, syukur2 pm biar lebih leluasa diskusi. Mohon kalau mau meninggalkan jejak, gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar, karena kalau enggak gitu, kesannya fic saya ini kaya fic lemon atau Yaoi yang sangat saya benci. Jangan lupa juga tekan Fav and Foll. Gratis kok**

 **.**

 **Bye Bye..**

 **Salam LOL**


	3. Chapter 3 Kyoto Arc

Up kilat gak kilat-kilat banget!

* * *

"Hmmmm.., kurasa aku lebih senang memberikan clue saja. Cluenya begini, Sacred Gear miliku dahulunya adalah milik seorang yang sangat terkenal dan penting pada abad Renaisanc atau abad pencerahan di Eropa, Leonardo da Vinci tepatnya."

!?

Oke, sepertinya Amaterasu kedepannya jangan meragukan lagi semua rencana manusia didepannya.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Homina! Respon yang sangat menakjubkan dari reader-san! Ternyata cerita ngawur yang gak ada enaknya ini dibaca dan dihargai dengan adanya Review. Okelah, silahkan baca persembahan LOL-san untuk reader-san ini…**

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 3. Awal Misi**

* * *

 **.**

Masih di hotel yang beberapa hari kebelakang ini menjadi tempat singgahnya, Naruto dan Amaterasu kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tujuan misi awal mereka. Yakni wilayah kekuasaan Youkai di Jepang, Perfektur Kyoto. Atau lebih tepatnya, Dimensi yang serupa dengan Kyoto yang ditinggali oleh Youkai.

Memang seperti itulah cara hidup dan bermasyarakat Mahluk dari Mitologi Jepang itu, mereka hidup dan menetap dalam sebuah Alternatif Dimensi yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan wilayah Jepang yang digemari orang-orang itu, Kyoto. Dimensi itu letaknya dekat dengan Kyoto, namun secara bersamaan juga, jaraknya pun sangat sangat jauh, mereka terpisah dengan celah Dimensi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal misi, yah Naruto akan segera memulainya sedari sekarang, gawat kalau dia terus menunggu dan menunda misinya. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, misi ini adalah salah satu misi penting yang harus diselesaikan. Lalu, kenapa Naruto tidak menyerahkan misi ini pada anggotanya, seperti Akatsuki? Jawabannya tentu karena, selain misi militer dan Politik, misi ini sangat mengharuskan arus Diplomasi yang pas. Dan Akatsuki sangatlah tidak cocok untuk ditempatkan dalam sebuah Diplomasi, mereka mungkin cerdas tapi mereka punya kekurangan.

Maka sekarang, bersama Amaterasu yang perlu diyakinkan dengan 1001 rayuan dan ajakan, Naruto akan berangkat kesana menggunakan alat Transportasi biasa. Tentunya itu dilakukan agar kedatangannya tidak mencolok dan leluasa juga baginya, untuk memainkan _Drama_ di Kyoto nanti.

Di kamarnya, Amaterasu sebenarnya tak perlu menyiapkan barang atau apapun itu. Kalau dia butuh pakaian, dia hanya tinggal menggunakan sihirnya, dan kalau butuh senjata, dia hanya tinggal memanggil Shinki miliknya yang berjumlah sangat banyak di Takamagahara sana. Dia hanya berpura-pura pada Naruto kalau ada sesuatu yang perlu disiapkan, sehingga dia berdiam diri di kamar.

Dan alasan sebenarnya dia berdiam di kamar, adalah karena rasa ragu dan gelisah yang dia rasakan terhadap pemua pirang itu dan semua rencananya, dia memang merasa sudah tau semua setelah diajak melihat-lihat Laboratorium milik Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu, hanya saja dia merasa , masih banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui dan sengaja di rahasiakan oleh pemuda itu. Rasa penasarannya ini bukan tertuju pada apa rahasia itu, namun Amaterasu lebih penasaran dengan alasan dia merahasiakannya. Juga selain itu, dia sangat penasaran dengan masa lalu pemuda yang beberapa hari kebelakang itu selalu bersamanya. Namun meski banyak sekali rasa penasaran di hati Amaterasu, dia masih tak mampu untuk menanyakan bahkan mengungkapnya, dia merasa saat ini bukan lah waktu yang tepat.

"Touka? Apa sudah selesai siap-siapnya? Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Tiba-tiba suara Naruto memanggil dibalik pintu kamar Amaterasu atau sekarang disebut Touka. Setelah menimbang beberapa kali, Amaterasu memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama Touka dan paras gadis 19 tahun, tentunya ini dilakukan untuk keberhasilan misi dan meminimalisir kecurigaan. Bakalan aneh kalau ada seorang manusia yang diikuti oleh Dewi dari Mitologi Shinto 'kan? Apalagi dia penguasanya, maka dari itulah, Amaterasu untuk kedepannya mungkin akan memakai penampilan dan nama Touka.

Dan sisi positifnya, Naruto sekarang sepertinya sudah tak terlalu Formal dengan Touka.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Naruto-dono. Saya akan segera keluar."

Yaa, Touka memang masih belum bisa lepas dari belenggu Formalitasnya, lagi pula Naruto sepertinya biasa saja dengan panggilan tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian ala kantor, yakni kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang terlihat sedikit ketat, sehingga memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh bagian atas Touka yang sangat ideal dan pas untuk wanita anggun sepertinya, tidak berlebihan atau bahkan Over. Bawahannya dia memakai celana panjang, agar mudah bergerak juga menjaga kesopanannya sebagai Dewi terhoramat. Selain itu, dia memakai pakaian ini itu semua karena permintaan Naruto yang memintanya agar seolah-olah menjadi Sekretaris pribadinya, baik itu dalam urusan bisnis dan misi.

"Saya sudah siap Naruto-dono!" Ucapnya ketika sudah tepat berada didepan Naruto yang kini pun penampilannya sangat kasual dan berkelas, kemeja biru gelap yang lebih terlihat seperti hitam lalu ada jas merah gelapnya dengan celana panjang berwarna sama seperti jas, Naruto sangat tampan dan gagah sekarang, dari pada menyelesaikan misi, mereka terlihat seperti akan ke Kantor.

"Saa.., kita berangkat!"

'… _.Kyoto..,'_

* * *

 **.**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Ah, Mouuuuuu… Kenapa Nii-sama belum mengabari sih?! Besok katanya dia akan datang? Huffffft…, Baka-Aniki!"

Di ruangan yang cukup luas dengan isinya meja dan sofa mewah, ditambah beberapa rak arsip serta sebuah komputer, ruangan bernuansa asri dan hijau dengan beberapa tanaman dalam pot dan cat ruanganannya pun berwarna hijau muda. Disana, terlihat seorang gadis remaja sedang misuh-misuh dan meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menghentakan kaki jenjang beralas sepatu sandal miliknya pada lantai ruangan tersebut, sembari mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata _romantis._

Gadis itu, gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat Twintails atau ekor dua, bermata biru Shapire dan berkulit putih mulus dan tubuh proporsional yang ideal dan dibalut seragam siswi khas sekolah menengah atas Kuoh Academy. Gadis itu bernama, Namikaze Naruko atau orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai adik kesayangan Namikaze Naruto, sang CEO muda dan manusia terkaya di dunia.

Dia atas keinginannya sendiri, memilih tinggal dan bersekolah di Kota Kuoh, alasannya cukup untuk membuat Naruto sang Kakak yang mengidap Siscon akut itu kalah, yakni untuk menemani pengasuh mereka sedari kecil sekaligus orang kepercayaan mendiang ayah mereka, Kakashi. Yang sekarang dia dipercaya oleh kakaknya untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan di Kuoh, yang bergerak dalam jasa Travel agency dan Resort. Mengingat kota ini yang potensial sebagai tempat wisata, tentu saja otak cerdas dan bisnis Naurto pun membuat cabang disini.

Yahhh, terlepas dari perusaahaan yang dipegang Kakashi Jii-san di Kuoh, Naruko sangat senang ketika diizinkan oleh kakaknya untuk hidup terpisah dan mandiri, serta lepas dari baying-bayang Sukses kakaknya, yaah meskipun saat itu 7 hari 7 malam, Naruto mengigau terus Naruko dan sedikit stres karena adik kesayangan dan keluarga satu-satunya itu pergi meninggalkannya. Hahhh.., kadang-kadang Naruko heran dengan perilaku kakak tersayangnya, dia adalah figure tegas dan bijaksana yang sukses, namun kenapa harus mengidap syndrome aneh, Siscon. Apakah benar yang dikatakan orang, mereka yang sukses atau besar pasti punya hal aneh dan menariknya.

Hufft.. Naruko tak perduli semua itu. Lagipula…, Kemana kakak tersayangnya? Hingga sekarang dia belum mengabari sesuatu apapun kepada Naruko? Bukannya besok dia akan datang kemari untuk ikut bersama Tour sekolah ke Kyoto? Hahhhh.., Naruko frustasi dibuatnya.

Ahhhh.., Sepertinya Naruko sendiri pun seorang Brocon.

"Sudahlah Naruko! Kau malah menghilangkan suasana tenang yang mati-matian ku buat ini!"

Seorang gadis seumuran Naruko atau lebih menegur Naruko, Gadis yang tak kalah anggun dan cantik dengan semua nilai kesempurnaannya. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu gaya Bob, dengan kacamata kotak yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, menambah kesan menawan dari mata Violet atau ungu tersebut. Memakai seragam siswi pada umumnya, gadis itu bernama Sona Shitori atau lebih dikenal di sekolah Kaicho!

Dan yaaah.., sedari tadi Naruko misuh-misuh tak jelas dan mendumel, ternyata dilakukannya di markas besar Osis, tempat para Osis melepas penat dan bekerja. Dan tentu saja, sebagai Ketua di ruangan ini, Sona sangat terganggu dan kesal dengan semua tabiat dan kelakuan gadis pirang yang katanya adik manusia terkaya di dunia itu, dia bersusah payah membuat suasana menenangkan di ruangan ini, Naruko malah dengan tidak jelas nya misuh-misuh tak jelas mengganggu dirinya yang saat ini sedang santai meminum kopi.

"Mouuuu.. Kaicho~ aku sedang badmood, Nii-sama tidak mengabari dari tadi. Apakah mungkin…, dia, diculik karena kekayaannya? Lalu, si penculiknya pasti wanita begajulan yang ingin harta Nii-sama, terus pasti dia akan berbuat macam-macam pada Nii-sama, lalu dia akan mengancam aku sebagai adiknya agar aku merestuinya, kemudian…, TIDAAAAK…!"

Haaahh.., hancur sudah ketenangan Sona. Dia menyumpahi anggota osis berambut pirang itu agar apa yang di khawatirkannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Kau Brocon akut Naruko."

Jleeeeeb..!

"B-B-B-B, Broc-on?!"

"Uhm, kau adik pengidap Brocon akut yang sangat paranoid dan lebay."

"H-heeeei..! siapa yang Brocon?! Aku hanya.., umm.., aku hanya khawatir saja, kalau dia benar-benar diculik, nanti siapa yang mengurus asset ayah? Aku kan masih pelajar. Hummmph.."

Dia juga Tsundere.

"Hahhhh.., terserah Naruko. Setelah ini, kuharap kau tenang dan kerjakan Proposal yang kuminta kemarin."

"Mouuuu…"

Pada akhirnya, Naruko harus mendapat kesialan berlebih dari Kaicho-nya itu.

.

"Aahhh.., akhirnya selesai juga. Hufffft, Kaicho kejam! Dia pikir Proposal kegiatan itu sedikit rinciannya, Mouuuu.., dasar tukang suruh kejam!"

Naruko terus mendumel, meskipun pekerjaan mengerjakan Proposal kegiatan yang dibebankan Kaicho atau Sona padanya sudah selesai. Bagaimana tidak kesal, dia sendirian harus menyelesaikan Proposal dengan rincian bikin muntah yang banyaknya minta ampun. Apalagi dia bukanlah Sekretaris atau Ketua Panitia acara ini, Mouuuuu..

"Aku mendengar keluhanmu Naruko."

Dasar Naruko ini.

"Hehehehe… Gomen deh Kaicho, aku hanya bercanda 'kok, Sumpah" dengan pose dua jari dan senyum yang menurut Sona ke-Lebayan, Naruko meminta maap padanya. Yaaah, dia juga tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua itu.

"Hahhh.., baiklah. Selanjutnya, kau silahkan pulang. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah menyelesaikan Proposal ini, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang," Saat akan langsung pergi dari ruangan dan tugas yang membuat kepala Naruko mumet, Sona melanjutkan. "Juga pesanku, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan kakakmu. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja kok."

"Yang benar Kaichoo?! Apa Nii-sama baik-baik saja? Tidak diculik wanita begajulan yang ingin semua harta Nii-sama?!"

"A-ah kurasa begitu."

' _kurasa yang mengkhawatirkan adalah kepalamu Naruko-chan..'_

"Yokatta.., Baiklah Kaicho! Aku pamit undur diri!"

Mendapat dukunagan dan nasihat dari ketuanya itu memang selalu membuat Naruko tenang dan ter-Motivasi. Seperti Nasihat kakak tersayangnya, Sona pun sepertinya punya kemampuan dalam mempengaruhi seseorang.

"Akhirnya,"

Sona akhirnya bisa bernapas lega stelah beberapa jam bersama satu ruangan dengan mahluk berisik pengidap Brocon akut yang Tsundere nya pun tidak tertolong. Hahhh.., ada juga ternyata mahluk unik seperti Naruko.

"Naruko kah..?"

Dalam kesunyian ruangan itu, Sona tenggelam dalam pikiran flashback nya, dimana saat itu sebelum Naruko masuk Osis, anggota-anggota Osis saat itu semuanya adalah budak iblis miliknya, yang dia pula pun adalah iblis. Dan regulasi untuk masuk Osis itulah yang membatasi dan menghambat murid biasa untuk masuk Osis, bukannya diskriminasi atau apa, tapi dia sengaja melakukan ini agar kebersamaannya dia dengan budak-budaknya tidak dicurigai dan dipandang yang aneh-aneh. Tentu dengan bersama dalam wadah sebuah Organisasi sekolah, mobilitas dan pergerakan dia sebagai pengawas kota ini bersama temannya akan lebih leluasa.

Namun, ketika datang seorang murid baru yang energik dan dikabarkan bahwa dia adalah adik dari orang terkaya di dunia. Peraturan dan system yang sudah terjaga itu seolah-olah hancur, gadis itu – Naruko – dia dengan percaya diri berniat masuk Osis dan terang-terangan mendeklarasikannya didepan Sona. Saat ditanya apa tujuannya, Naruko hanya menjawab kalau kata kakaknya, Organisasi adalah salah satu media atau perantara pengembangan diri yang bagus. Tergolong seperti siswi biasa, tapi tentu saja Sona tak berniat menerima masuk murid pirang itu.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa adu argument, Sona mengajak murid itu untuk bertanding catur dengannya, dengan taruhan kalau dia kalah dia akan menerima Naruko, namun kalau dia yang menang, Naruko tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk klub atau organisasi manapun. Naruko menyetujuinya dan mereka berdua pun bertanding. Anggota osis lain tentu percaya dengan kemampuan Kaichonya dan yakin kalau Sona bisa memang, namun tanpa diduga ternyata Naruko lah yang menang.

Sona dibuat terkejut saat itu, karena dalam sejarahnya dia belum pernah mengalami kalah sama sekali oleh siapapun. Dan meskipun dengan sulit dan penuh kerja keras, Naruko malah berhasil mengalahkannya. Sebuah prestasi yang mengagumkan menurutnya. Naruko bilang, ini semua karena ajaran dan didikan kakaknya sehingga dia cukup pintar, Naruko juga bilang kakaknya itu bahkan 100 kali lipat lebih hebat darinya.

Meski tidak mempercayainya pada awalnya, namun sepertinya Sona sekarang yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruko. Dia juga penasaran bagaiamana orang yang dikatakan orang terkaya dan orang yang 100 kali lipat lebih jenius dari Naruko. Yaaahh.., Sona sangat tidak sabar menunggu esok, untuk mengetahui kakak Naruko.

* * *

.

Siang ini, di Kuoh Academy terjadi kegemparan yang sangat sangatlah menggemparkan! Sekali lagi, MENGGEMPARKAN! bagaimana tidak, ketika CEO tampan dari perusahaan Multi Nasional dan digadang-gadang yang terkaya, memasuki sekolah yang didominasi perempuan itu. Menggunakan mobil mewah **Range Rover** yang sepertinya sudah di modif sedemikian rupa, Pria tampan itu turun dari mobil bersama seorang gadis cantik yang sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh umurnya dari siswi kelas akhir.

Sontak saja, dengan kedatangan dan aura menakjubkan dari Naruto, membuat murid perempuan berhamburan meninggalkan semua aktivitasnya untuk melihat Naruto, bahkan para guru perempuan pun ikut nimbrung melihat Naruto. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang tak ikut-ikutan, dan tentu saja para pria. Mereka sebagai lelaki sejati tentu merasa kalah dan diinjak-injak harga dirinya ketika melihat bahwa mereka kalah saing.

Tapi yang lebih menggemparkan..

"Oniii-samaaaaaa….!"

Naruko dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar, berlari dari gedung sekolah menuju Naruto kakaknya yang kini sedang berjalan bersama gadis cantik entah siapa menuju ruang kepala sekolah, sepertinya. Mengabaikan bahwa mata-mata mesum sedang melihat _perhiasan_ miliknya bergoyang, Naruko tetap berlari merentangkan tangan pada kakak tersayangnya.

Naruto sendiri, ketika melihat Naruko lari merentangkan tangan dan membuat asset berharganya bergoyang, jadi ikutan panic. Dia sepertinya mendeteksi adanya bahaya luar biasa ketika Naruko adik tersayangnya berlari. Langsung saja..

"Narukoooo!"

Dia belari menuju Naruko sembari membuka jas hitam yang melekat pada kemejanya, berniat saat sampai akan melindungi Naruko. Mengabaikan Touka yang memanggilnya heran dan pandangan bingung seluruh pengagum, Naruto terus berlari. Sampai..

Greeep

Menangkap Naruko dalam pelukannya, kemudian menutupi tubuh bagian atas Naruko dengan jas lebarnya, Naruto mengelus rambut pirang Naruko sembari mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bersyukur yang tentunya membingungkan Naruko, namun karena senang dengan posisi ini Naruko pun tak ambil pusing.

"Hoooooi Kalian! Lelaki-Lelaki Jones yang bermata keranjang…!"

Naruto berteriak entah pada siapa, namun sepertinya dia berteriak pada lelaki-lelaki kurang ajar yang telah melecehkan Naruto secara visual (?)

"Awas saja kalau kalian menatap lagi, payudara bergoyang yang besar milik Imotou tersayangku ini! Awas saja…, kalian akan ku kebiri Temeeee..!"

Sontak saja para pria langsung kelabakan dan pergi meninggalkan arena surgawi, agar tidak diberikan hukuman oleh Naruto. Sementara para wanita, banyak yang bersemu merah dan tersenyum kikuk ketika dengan entengnya Naruto berkata-kata vulgar didepan umum terkait adiknya sendiri. Ahhh.., tapi tetap saja pesonanya tetap besar.

Sementara Touka, yang baru melihat adegan nista rekan misinya hanya diam saja. Jujur dia memang terkejut, tak menyangka kalau pria sedingin dan penuh rahasia seperti Naruto ternyata memiliki sisi Nista. Namun dia sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua hal-hal mengagetkan pria tersebut.

Dari semua respon macam-macam itu, Naruko lah kini yang paling parah. Gadis itu sudah memerah sempurna wajahnya karena kata-kata vulgar kakaknya itu, parahnya lagi kakaknya itu sepertinya tak tau malu didepan umum. Tentu saja, tanpa berpikir panjang dia langsung melepas pelukan Naruto dan menendang tulang kering kakaknya hingga menyebabkan suara kesakitan yang keras.

"Heiii..! mau kemana Naruko-chan? Apa kau tidak kangen dengan kakak tertampan dan terkeren mu ini? Ayolah, sini peluk dan berikan Cipika Cipiki nya pada kakak tersayangmu ini…."

"Mouuuu..! diamlah! Aku ada kerjaan Osis dulu tau!"

Naruto dan Naruko terus ber-interaksi dengan Nista dan dilihat satu sekolah karena kelakuan nyeleneh mereka. Kini, persepsi semua orang sepertinya mulai sama terhadap adik-kakak tersebut. Adiknya Brocon akut yang Tsundere, sementara kakaknya adalah Siscon akut yang narsis nya minta ampun.

"Baka."

Sona pergi setelah melihat kelakuan aneh kakak temannya itu. Dia jadi ragu sekarang, apa benar kakak Naruko itu benar-benar jenius?

.

Sore hari di Kuoh dengan suasana yang asri meskipun dengan kondisi kota besar memanglah menenagkan. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto setelah pulang dari sekolah adiknya mengurus hal-hal terkait sekolah adik tersayangnya dan beberapa hal yang membantu misinya. Dia kini bersama Touka yang dia kenalkan pada Naruko sebagai Sekretaris pribadi nya, juga bersama Naruko yang masih menatap curiga pada Touka. Kami sedang menuju Rumah dinas Kakashi dikota ini selama dia menjabat sebagai Manager perusahaan cabang.

"Aku masih tidak percaya wanita ini."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum kikuk ketika Naruko berbicara mencurigai Touka entah yang keberapa kalinya, yang pasti sangat banyak. Dia maklum kalau Naruko bertindak seperti itu, mau bagaimanapun mempunyai kakak yang tampan sedari lahir memang membuat khawatir adiknya sehingga bahkan membuat adiknya mengidap Syndrom Brocon. Untungnya, Naruto terbebas dari Syndrom seperti itu, setaunya (?)

"Mohon maap Naruko-san, sepertinya anda memang salah paham dengan hubungan saya dengan Naruko-dono. Kami hanya rekan bisnis saja."

"Hufffft.., Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti wanita begajulan 'kan? Yang dipungut Nii-sama atas kebaikan hatinya, kemudian kau pura-pura bekerja pada Nii-sama padahal ingin merebut Nii-sama 'kan? Ayooo Ngakuu..!"

Sudah berulang kali menjelaskan, sudah berulang kali pula Touka dihina dengan keras oleh mulut manis Naruko. Dia sampai sekarang mencoba sabar, lagipula sepertinya ucapan Naruko hanya efek dari Syndrom yang dideritanya. Jadinya Touka hanya tersenyum maklum saja jika Naruko menghinanya.

"Oh ya Naruko?"

Sepertinya Naruto hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ada apa Nii-sama?"

"Aku tadi sudah mengurus beberapa hal, dan mungkin besok akan ikut bersama denganmu dalam Tour ke Kyoto."

"Yatta.. Liburan keluarga bersama Nii-sama! Horaaaa..!"

"Naruko-chan, ini bukan liburan keluarga."

"Aku tidak perduli, mau seperti apapun ini adalah Liburan Spesial, karena Nii-sama ikut. Yattaa..!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja ketika melihad adik tersayangnya berteriak penuh kegirangan didalam mobil, dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Naruko soal sikapnya tersebut. Naruto paham dan sadar bahwa, selama ini meski hidup dengan Kakashi, Naruko tetap kesepian dan merasa kurang karena Naruto jarang ada disisinya, mengingat Bisnis yang harus terus dijaga. Dan dalam moment Study Tour Naruko ini, Naruto memanpaatkannya untuk ikut dan bersama dengan Naruko, tentunya untuk ikut ini, Kompensasi-nya Naruto menjadi Donatur Study Tour, sehingga siswa dan siswi tak dipungut biaya untuk Transportasi dan lainnya disana. Yahhh.., Naruto mengurus semua ini demi adik tersayangnya, meskipun harus berurusan dengan Kepala Sekolah yang Matre-nya minta ampun.

Selain itu, Kyoto pun adalah tujuan Naruto dan Touka. Setelah beberapa hari lalu, secara rahasia dia singgah kekediaman pemimpin Youkai dan membahas semua rencana Aliansinya, Naruto kembali sebentar dan akan kesana lagi untuk melihat panggung _Drama_ hasil karyanya sendiri.

Yahh, Panggung _Drama_ kesukaanya akan berlangsung ketika dia sampai di Kyoto.

"Oh ya Naruko-chan?"

"Ada apa Nii-sama?"

"Kau anggota Osis?"

"Uhm! Aku melakukannya seperti yang dikatakan Nii-sama! Mengembangkan diri melalui Organisasi!"

Naruko terus menceritakan keseruannya di Osis dengan Semangat pada Naruto, sementara Naruto sebagai pendengar dan kakak yang baik hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Meskipun dalam hatinya ada sedikit kekhawatiran berlebih, ketika dia tak sengaja melihat dan merasakan bahwa Anggota Osis lainnya selain Naruko ternyata dari ras Iblis. Tentu Naruto tak bisa melarang atau apa, mengingat dialah yang mengajari semua yang diketahui dan dipegang Naruko, dia sebagai kakak hanya khawatir Naruko akan dimanpaatkan oleh para Iblis itu.

Untungnya saja, Naruko tak memiliki potensi di Dunia Supranatural seperti dirinya.

Sementara Naruto dan Naruko berbicara terus tentang sekolah Naruko, Touka atau Amaterasu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sedang memikirkan kelancaran semua rencana Naruto yang dimulainya ketika beberapa hari lalu, tepat ketika singgah di kediaman ratu Youkai.

* * *

.

 **Flashback**

Di kediaman Ratu Youkai sang pemimpin bangsa Youkai, yang kekuatannya sangat terkenal karena dirumorkan bersaing dengan Five Dragon King. Youkai yang dalam Legenda Jepang sangatlah kuat dan menakjubkan, Youkai berekor Sembilan, Kyubi no Kitsune atau orang-orang memanggilnya Yasaka no Hime. kediaman Ratu Youkai yang berupa Istana dengan gaya arsitektur Jepang zaman edo dengan hiasan-hiasan emas di setiap sudutnya, kini entah kenapa terasa sepi dan mencekam.

Namun jika kita melihat kedalam ruangan yang merupakan ruangan pribadi Yasaka-Hime, kita akan menemui 3 sosok yang sepertinya sudah berbincang-bincang. 3 sosok yang tak lain adalah, Naruto dengan Touka dan satu lagi, wanita berambut pirang atau orange panjang dengan telinga rubah dikepalanya, dia memakai Kimono berwarna putih dengan corak merah yang anggun, tak salah lagi, dia adalah sosok yang dikatakan sebanding dengan 5 Raja Naga, Yasaka no Hime atau Kyubi no Kitsune.

3 sosok itu, mereka baru saja selesai membahas semua rencana yang diajukan oleh Naruto terkait Aliansi mereka dalam melawan pihak Diktator, 3 Fraksi. Dan sepertinya, Diplomasi dengan Youkai lebih berjalan mulus ketimbang dengan Dewa-Dewi Shinto, meskipun meminta bayaran mahal, Youkai diwakili Yasaka tetap menerimanya. Ahhh.., Naruto suka hal-hal seperti ini.

"Jadi saya hanya tinggal mengikuti anda saja 'kan Naruto-dono?"

Suara Yasaka menggema di ruangan tersebut, mereka akan langsung mulai melakukan semua rencana mereka.

Meminum Ocha yang disediakan oleh Yasaka, Naruto menaruh gelas kecil tersebut, kemudian mata biru yang dingin dan menusuk dia layangkan tepat pada mata orange Yasaka. Keseriusan sangat terasa diruangan tersebut.

"Benar. Kau ikut aku dan Touka atau Amaterasu. Ini agar para kecoa yang katanya pahlawan itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa padamu yang asli, biarlah mereka ber-Eksperimen sesuka mereka."

Menawarkan kerja samanya, Naruto pun menyebutkan kalau dia melalui informasi dari Akatsuki, telah mendapati tanda-tanda pergerakan bahaya dari Fraksi Pahlawan, yang diduga akan menculik Yasaka dan melakukan penelitian dengannya. Meski Yasaka pada awalnya tidak percaya, namun ketika disebutkan kalau tim informasi itu adalah Akatsuki yang dikenal sebagai tim bayaran nomor satu dan juga, dikatakan kalau Sekretaris pemuda itu adalah Dewi Amaterasu, akhirnya Yasaka percaya dan mulai membahas rencana. Semua pembahasan berjalan lancar tanpa sanggahan atau bantahan berarti.

"Lalu untuk yang disini bagaimana?"

Beberapa waktu kedepan,mungkin Yasaka akan pergi bersembunyi dan meninggalkan Kyoto. Sesuai rencana mereka, sekarang dia akan mulai bersembunyi.

"2 hari lagi Kecoa Pahlawan itu akan bergerak. Dan soal masalah disini, serahkan semuanya padaku dan Maha karya milikku."

Kesepakatan telah dipegang. Yasaka atau Amaterasu tak membantah sama sekali. Kini hanya tinggal memulai rencana mereka, lalu sisanya menunggu dan melihat _Drama_ buatan Naruto.

Karena rapat sudah berakhir dan semua sudah selesai, mereka bertiga langsung saja berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju halaman belakang. Berjalan pelan dilorong sepi dan remang-remang, Naruto yang paling belakang menyeringai ketika menyadari adanya aktivitas kehidupan dibelakang. Langsung saja..

"Kalian berdua! Pergilah duluan, aku akan sedikit pemanasan disini dulu."

Melihat Naruto yang lebih dulu berbalik dan melihat kebelakang, Yasaka dan Touka hanya menatap heran kemudian mengangguk. Dengan tindakan pun mereka paham tujuan Naruto.

"Jangan sampai merusak istana ini Naruto-dono."

Kedua wanita cantik itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan urusannya. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum dingin, ketika Yasaka memperingatkannya. _dia hanya bilang istananya 'kan, tidak dengan pengikutnya._

Saat keberadaan Yasaka dan Amaterasu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari sana, Naruto mulai merasakan Aktivitas kehidupan yang semakin depat menuju dirinya.

"Keluarlah! Aku tau kau sudah dari tadi menguping…"

Dari kegelapan lorong, keluarlah seorang Youkai berwajah menyeramkan dan aura yang dimilikinya pun menyeramkan. Wajah gagak dengan armor perang Sengoku dan sebuah katana bersarung di pinggangnya, terlihat sekali kalau aura dan penampilan yang dipakai Youkai berwajah gagak itu akan bertarung habis-habisan setelah ini.

"well, aku tak menyangka. Ternyata itu adalah kau… Panglima besar Youkai, Youkai gagak yang dijuluki raja Tengu, Tengu-dono."

Tengu diam saja, dia tak berminat untuk berbincang-bincang dengan manusia berbahaya didepannya. Tujuan dia hanya membawa kembali Yasaka-sama nya, namun ketika pria ini menghalangi, sepertinya jalur pertarungan lebih efektif, lagipula dia tidak minat ber-Diplomasi dengan manusia licik diepannya.

"Hora Hora.., kau punya Ekspresi unik Tengu-dono. Hehehe.. sepertinya kau punya keinginan yang sama denganku, Saa…"

Dibawah kaki Naruto, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan beberapa aksara sihir asing yang mengitarinya. Daripada aksara sihir, itu lebih seperti bilangan binner yang sepertinya gabungan dengan aksara dan angka lainnya, sihir berbasis Teknologi, sihir yang jarang dalam dunia supranatural, **Techno Magic**.

Lingkaran sihir itu melebar dan menyebar dalam area yang luas, melewati Tengu yang diam saja dan terus melebar, namun sepertinya tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan munculnya sihir langka itu. Tidak! Bukan tidak terjadi sesuatu, hanya tidak terasa saja sebenarnya. Sebenarnya, sihir tadi digunakan oleh Naruto untuk membuat dan memindahkan mereka berdua dalam Alternatif Dimensi buatannya. Dimensi yang isinya sama dengan Dimensi yang dicontoh, kediaman Yasaka-Hime.

Sihir ini berbasiskan ruang dan waktu, menggunakan perkiraan dan perhitungan yang cukup rumit oleh Naruto, dia menemukan dan memahami **Aksara dasar** dari Dimensi kediaman Yasaka ini, karena sudah paham **Aksara dasar** -nya maka tinggal meng-Eksekusi nya saja menggunakan sihir ruang/waktu. Jadilah, sebuah replika dari Kediaman Yasaka yang sangat luas, mungkin sekitaran 700 meter persegi. Mengingat itu, sepertinya perlu konsumsi manna yang sangat besar sekedar untuk menciptakan Dimensi yang akan dijadikan arena tarung ini, namun sepertinya Naruto tak masalah sama sekali sihirnya menguras banyak manna. Karena..

"Yang terpenting…, " Lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan simbol sebuah pohon besar dan beberapa aksara sihir **Techno Magic** di sekitarnya muncul dibelakang punggung Naruto, kemudian cahaya menyilaukan muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dan saat redup, yang terlihat kini Naruto dengan perlengkapan tempurnya.

Perlengkapan tempurnya sangat canggih dan simple, namun terlihat sekali sangat membahayakan. Tangan robot berwarna hitam metal dengan struktur yang terlihat kokoh, tangan robot itu melekat dan menyelimuti kedua tangan Naruto sampai siku, kemudian kakinya pun diselimuti oleh kaki robot yang kokoh dengan warna yang sama, menandakan bahan penyusunnya pun sama. Bahayanya, bahan penyusun dari atribut itu sangatlah berbahaya dan kuat, **Vibranium.** Logam yang berasal dari pecahan meteor langka, sebuah Logam yang istimewa, karena mampu menyerap getaran sebesar apapun sehingga momentum yang diterima oleh Naruto sedikit berkurang karena laju dan efek tumbukannya tertahan oleh Logam langka tersebut. ( A/N Bentuk tangan dan kaki robot Naruto, saya samakan dengan yang seperti milik Genos dari anime One Punch Man. Hitam metallic)

Satu lagi, diatas kepala Naruto juga melayang sebuah benda kecil berbentuk Flat atau piring terbang, atau orang-orang menggosipkannya Upo. Upo diatas kepala Naruto melayang dengan tenang, dengan diatas Upo itu, adalah 3 Bola Cahaya bersinar yang berwarna putih dengan ukuran yang berurutan, kecil paling bawah dan besar paling atas. Bola-bola cahaya itu disekelilingnya dikelilingi oleh cincin cahaya dengan diameter yang mengikuti ukuran bolanya. Guna atribut ini, adalah sebagai Alat Manipulasi Gravitasi. Dengan alat ini Naruto mampu memanipulasi Berat jenis dan masa jenisnya dari satu sisi sehingga dia bisa melayang terbang dengan bebas, mengingat berat jenis dan masa jenisnya yang lebih ringan dari mediuamnya yakni udara, namun tetap dengan masa yang masih tetap sama. Entah seperti apa cara kerjanya, namun alat ini sangatlah Inovatif dan Kreatif. Kelebihannya juga, adalah alat ini tidak menggunakan tenaga berlebih dari kepakan sebuah sayap. Menguntungkan untuk Naruto, yang tidak memiliki sayap seperti Tengu, dia jadi bisa bertarung diudara jika ada alat ini.

Pertarungan hebat akan dimulai, pertarungan antara Mahluk yang sedari lahir sudah kuat fisik melawan Mahluk yang berjuang dari nol untuk meraih kekuatan. Naruto menggunakan armor robot **Vibranium** yang katanya bisa menyerap getaran dan memperkecil Momentum, melawan Tengu yang kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Youkai kepercayaan Kyubi Yasaka. Pertarungan fenomenal dan jarang terjadi, dimana seorang pengguna sihir langka akan menunjukan taringnya dengan berhadapan melawan salah satu mahluk terkuat dari Fraksinya.

"…. **Tarian akan dimulai!"**

 **And Cut**

 **Chapter 3 'Awal Misi' End!**

* * *

 **Author LOL Note :**

 **Banzaai.., Up lagi meskipun gak kilat2 banget. Sory yah, Author sedikit sibuk dengan akhir2 Pas BK yang untungnya tepat hari sekarang sudah berakhir. Homina Homina**

 **Oke saatnya mengulas chap ini.**

 **Hahahah.. Chap ini jujur sebisa mungkin saya ingin buat humor meskipun garing yah, yaah ini selingan lah sebelum memasuki chap2 tegang dan penuh dengan intrik. Dan well, 1-3 chap ini saya kira hanya intro untuk memperkenalkan sedikit kehidupan Naruto. Dan mengejutkannya, dia adalah Siscon akut dan adik satu2nya dan keluarga yang tersisa pun seorang Brocon Tsundere, pas banget. Naruto hanya sikap pada adiknya banget kok gitu, dia ketika suasana dan kondisi yang beda, sikapnya pun bakalan berbeda. Entahlah, kalau yang minta sikap Naruto kaya di Fandomnya, maap aja yah, mengikuti kondisi masa lalu nya Naruto pun berubah seperti sekarang.**

 **Dan entah ide dari mana serta gak ada sangkut paut dan pengaruhnya dengan cerita, saya buat Naruko masuk osis hehehe.., gak ada niat apapun kok, saya cuman mau selipin pesan moral kalau Organisasi itu bagus untuk anak sekolahan, saya pun ikutan hehehe..**

 **Dan lihat, rencana udah mulai dimulai, terus ikuti arc ini untuk melihat keseruan fic ini. Dan hahahaha… Naruto akan unjuk kekuatan sedikit dengan melawan panglima Youkai! Udah keluarin sedikit tuh tekniknya, Techno Magic yang sangat langka sekali dan jarang digunakan oleh author ffn, saya bawa disini setelah sebelumnya mempelajari semuanya di wiki superpower, saya jamin badas banget dah, gak kalah dengan sihir kuno atau Dragon magic. Yaah, itu gak terlepas lah dari kejeniusan Naruto sendiri, semuanya dari nol oke.**

 **Dan soal word yang saya porsir hanya sampai 3-4 k, emmm ini khusus yah buat chap awal yang isinya intro. Mungkin kedepannya yang banyak konfliknya, akan sampe 5-8 K lebih, saya gk janji sih. Tapi kalau gitu, emmm mungkin jadwal up nya 2 kali seminggu heheheh..**

 **Oke itu ulasan dan kata2 saya, selanjutnya saya kan blas review yang gak login disini dan menurut author penting juga.**

 **Yang bilang up! Saya udah up nih minna-san**

 **Yang nanya pair? Emmm saya cuman mau bilang, sabar yah, fic saya fokus utamanya pada konflik dunia dan rahasia masa lalu Naruto. Tapi indikasi2 pair Naruto mungkin akan saya tampilkan**

 **Operpower? Saya lebih suka menyebutnya Kreatif. Dan Kreatif bisa dikalahkan lagi dengan Kreatif, jadi meskipun kelihatan gak terkalahkan, pasti bakal kalah.**

 **Sedikit review di fic saya? Yaa rata2 reader lebih suka fic dengan pair yang disukainya atau dengan kekuatan yang baddas. Memang bagus dan saya pun suka, tapi saya kira harus ada author2 yang bawa angin segar dlam dunia ffn. Kita geser ffn gak bermutu, terutama Yaoi! (Bukan Anarkis yah, kasihan para pembaca dibawah umur kalau membaca fic begituan) dengan fic yang sedikit berat pembahasannya XD**

 **Sihir Naruto? Saya batasi di Techno Magic kayanya, cuman penggunaanya saja yg Kreatif ditambah SG nya yang masih rahasia, dan mungkin chap depan bakal terungkap.**

 **Yangnebak SG Naruto? Lihat aja dah kelanjutannya, chap depan mungkin bakal terungkap,**

 **Manga Reincarnation no kaben? Saya gak tau tuh XD**

 **Terima kasih pujian dan dukungannya, yang fav foll dan review saya ucapkan beribu terima kasih dan saya do'a kan tetap dalam kondisi terus bisa membaca karya author. Terus tunggu kelanjutan fic ini dengan sabar agar semuanya nyaman dan tak ada sikap2 anarkis.**

 **Jangan lupa dukungan kedepannya, saya mohon apabila tiap chap nya ada kemunduranmenurut reader, silahkan pm atau review, utarakan kritik anda. Gratis kok.**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa dukung terus saya dengan fav foll agar fic saya bisa dibaca oleh orang lain. Terus juga review dan pm nya, untuk memberikan saya motivasi dan saran yang memperbaiki penulisan fic ini. Ingat! Semuanya Grtis kok, kuota gk diitung disini XD.**

 **Bye Bye..**

 **Salam LOL**


	4. Chapter 4 Manusia Terkuat

Up Kilat

* * *

Pertarungan hebat akan dimulai, pertarungan antara Mahluk yang sedari lahir sudah kuat fisik melawan Mahluk yang berjuang dari nol untuk meraih kekuatan. Naruto menggunakan armor robot **Vibranium** yang katanya bisa menyerap getaran dan memperkecil Momentum, melawan Tengu yang kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, Youkai kepercayaan Kyubi Yasaka. Pertarungan fenomenal dan jarang terjadi, dimana seorang pengguna sihir langka akan menunjukan taringnya dengan berhadapan melawan salah satu mahluk terkuat dari Fraksinya.

"…. **Tarian akan dimulai!"**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Chap ini menuntut reader untu fokus agar cerita bisa dicerna dan dipahami, serta agar reader pun mendapati kesalahan2 apa saja untuk diutarakan dalam Review**

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 4. Manusia terkuat**

* * *

 **.**

 **Alternatif Dimensi, Kediaman Yasaka –**

Pertarungan besar sebentar lagi akan terjadi, Naruto dengan **Techno Magic** miliknya melawan Tengu dengan kekuatan Youkai yang sangat besar. Sebelumnya, jalan diplomasi sepertinya mustahil dilakukan untuk mencegah pertempuran ini. Kini, hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk atau siapa yang akan menyerang duluan yang akan memulai pertarungan ini.

"Hmmmm, Tengu-dono? Apa anda benar-benar berniat bertarung denganku? Kurasa kita harus sedikit membicarakan ini di meja diskusi, bagaimana?"

Naruto mencoba negosiasi, meskipun keinginan terdalam dan hasrat sebagai petarung menginginkan pertarungan, sisi rasionalnya sangat ingin meminimalisir bentrokan yang bisa saja mengganggu rencananya, lebih parah lagi kalau Tengu sampai mati disini karenanya, sudah pasti komposisi dan variasi Aliansi buatannya akan berkurang dan pasti kedepannya pun pasti ada hambatan. Memang masih ada rencana cadangan kalaupun dia bertarung dengan Tengu, yaa hanya saja Naruto tak ingin unjuk kekuatannya terlalu dini. Bahaya bagi Naruto jika satu persatu rahasianya diketahui luar.

" **Kurasa kau sudah paham situasinya Ningen!"**

Suara berat Tengu terasa menakutkan dan menekan siapa saja yang membantah nya, manusia biasa yang mendengarnya mungkin akan langsung pingsan begitu saja ketika mendengar dan meraskan kekuatan gila dari Tengu, terlalu susah dibayangkan oleh akal manusia biasa.

 _jadi pertarungan yah.._

Whuuuuuuu

Naruto melayang dengan perlahan, dengan alat ciptaan sihir dan Sacred Gear-nya yang berbentuk UFO dan membantunya memanipulasi Gravitasi. menabrak dan menghancurkan atap Replika kediaman Yasaka, Naruto melayang terus sampai dia berada pada ketinggian kurang lebih 40 meter. Tengu sendiri hanya melihat dan mengawasi saja, belum ada tanda-tanda menyerang dari Naruto.

"Saa..! Tengu-san! Kalau kau memilih jalur pertempuran. Maka..,"

Mengarahkan tangan kanan berbalut armor **Vibranium** miliknya kebawah, tepat menuju lorong kediaman Yasaka yang terdapat Tengu, dari depan tangan kanan Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dengan Simbol sebuah pohon besar dan ratusan aksara sihir **Techno Magic** yang berputar cepat mengelilingi Simbol pohon besar ditengah lingkaran sihir.

Chuuu…!

Dududududududududududu…!

Ratusan proyektil peluru dimuntahkan dari sana dengan kecepatan yang gila, mungkin diatas kecepatan suara. Peluru tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju Tengu dibawah sana, yang hanya diam dan menatap datar semua serangan Naruto, seolah Tengu merasa kalau semua serangan itu tak bakalan bisa menggoresnya sedikit pun.

Langsung saja, dengan ganasnya, peluru-peluru yang berjumlah ratusan yang melesat tiap detik itu memborbardir dan melibas sedikit bagian dari kediaman Yasaka, dengan Tengu yang berada dalam area terlibas itu. 2 menit kemudian, barulah tembakan serbu itu berhenti, dan menyisakan sebuah kondisi ruangan yang tadinya baik-baik saja kini sudah hancur karena serangan dari 1000 lebih peluru yang memborbardirnya terus dalam jangka waktu 2 menit.

Tengu yang tadi terkena semua serangan Naruto, dia masih berdiri dengan banyak kepulan asap dan kehancuran disekitarnya, hasil serangan Naruto. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Tengu sepertinya sangat sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, yang semula dia mengira kalau peluru-peluru itu tak akan melukai bahkan menggoresnya sedikitpun, ternyata dugaannya salah. Meski tak merasakan langsung dampaknya karena berlindung menggunakan lingkaran sihir, namun Tengu yakin kalau senjata yang sering digunakan manusia itu bisa membuatnya terluka bahkan sekarat jika dibiarkan saja.

Seumur-umur mengamati peperangan dan siklus hidup manusia, Tengu baru tau kalau senjata pelengkap yang sering digunakan oleh manusia dalam peperangan itu ternyata akan sangat berbahaya saat digunakan oleh manusia diatasnya. Apakah pelurunya berbeda? Tengu tak tau.

"Terkejut, eh?" Naruto berujar sinis, ketika menyadari kalau Tengu ternyata hampir kalah saat dia meremehkan serangan miliknya tadi. Untung saja timing dia membuat pelindung tepat, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan kalah cepat. Sepertinya pengalaman bertarung dan insting seorang veteran memang luar biasa. Pikir Naruto

" **Bagaiamana kau melakukannya?"** setelah sedari awal jarang berbicara, kini Tengu berbicara menanyakan fenomena tadi. Dia tak boleh gegabah mulai sekarang, manusia diatasnya sepertinya punya kekuatan tersembunyi yang mengerikan.

"Bagaimana? Kheh, kau bicara juga akhirnya. Tentu saja, jawabannya itu Karena kejeniusan-ku dan sikapmu yang meremehkan-ku Tengu-san. Perlu kau ketahui, bahwa tadi adalah manipulasi **Techno Magic** dengan Sacred Gear milikku, sehingga menciptakan ribuan proyektil peluru yang melesat seperti ditembakan oleh sebuah Assault Rifle sungguhan, Kaliber pelurunya adalah 5.56x 45 mm. memuntahkan peluru sejumlah 150 dalam waktu satu detik, dengan kecepatan peluru mencapai 700 meter/detik sangat sulit manusia biasa atau mahluk dengan level kekuatan rendah menghindarinya. Ditambah, Peluru-peluru ini bukanlah peluru biasa, peluru timah yang diformulasikan dengan sihir sehingga kekuatan dan ketahanannya bahkan bisa menembus baja sekalipun, dan tidak sulit juga untuk menggores dan melukai kulit keras dan kuat mahluk supranatural sekelas dirimu, Tengu-san."

Meski serangan tadi terlihat tak seberapa untuk Tengu, namun dengan Up Grade dan kreatifitas didalamnya, serangan tadi berubah menjadi mematikan dan bahkan bisa membuat mahluk sekaliber Tengu sekalipun sekarat jika diam saja. Inilah yang membedakan penyihir biasa dengan Naruto, jika mereka para penyihir biasa lebih kepada serangan ber-Damage besar dan Dekstruktif, maka Naruto dengan **Techno Magic** miliknya lebih mengutamakan Up grade dan variasi serangan dengan Kreatifitas tanpa batas, ditopang lagi dengan Sacred Gear yang entah apa dan sekelas Longinus, Naruto mempunyai cirri khas nya sendiri sebagai petarung.

Chuuuu…!

Dudududududududududududududu..

Serangan dengan intensitas lebih besar dan mematikan ditembakan Naruto menuju Tengu dibawah sana, kali ini sepertinya tidak main-main lagi, Lingkaran sihir hasil Manipulasi **Techno Magic** dan Sacred Gear Naruto melebar lebih besar dan menembakan proyektil peluru lebih banyak tiap detiknya.

Tengu pun mulai bertindak hati-hati, dia bakal mati kalau terus meremehkan musuhnya kali ini, tak mau mati begitu saja, dia langsung terbang menggunakan sayap gagaknya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindari semua serangan mematikan itu. Berhasil lari, namun kediaman Yasaka disudut itu kini hancur berantakan karena serangan beruntun dari Naruto.

"KYAAA-"

Suara seorang wanita berteriak mengalihkan fokus Naruto dan Tengu, Tengu berjenti terbang dan Naruto menghentikan serangannya. Mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat kalau dalam puing-puing kediaman Yasaka disudut itu terdapat seorang wannita Youkai yang bersimbuh darah karena serangan beruntun Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang sembunyi, hanya saja tak berhasil melarikan diri dari serangan Naruto.

Naruto sebagai pelaku, hanya menautkan alisnya heran, setau dirinya yang masuk ke Dimensi Alternatif ini hanya dia dengan Tengu. Apakah mungkin dia terbawa ikut, dan juga dia sepertinya ikut menguping dan mengikutinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tengu.

"Hiyori-san..,"

Tengu tentu kenal dengan wanita Youkai yang nyawanya sudah tak tertolong itu. Pelayan pribadi Yasaka-Hime, Hiyori Iki. Wanita berambut hitam itu sepertinya menguping seperti dirinya saat pertemuan Yasaka-Hime dengan manusia misterius musuhnya kali ini, sepertinya juga dia terbawa kemari dan malah bersembunyi untuk melindungi diri dari pertempuran dia dengan Naruto, dan na'asnya dia malah mati terkena serangan Naruto ketika dia memborbardir bangunan itu. Cihhh.., ini semakin menambah hasrat membunuh Tengu.

"Hmmm.., kau kenal siapa dia, Tengu-san?" Nada bicara Naruto sangat santai sekali. Dia seolah-olah tak melakukan apapun, padahal karenanya nyawa seseorang melayang dengan cepat.

" **Yah, aku mengenalnya. Dan karena itulah…,"**

Aura disekitar Tengu semakin gelap ketika energy berwarna ungu meluber keluar dari tubuh Tengu saking banyaknya energy tersebut. Dia akan menyerangnya sekarang.

Whuuuuus..!

Tengu melesat dengan kecepatan gila melebihi kecepatan suara menerjang Naruto, menggenggam katana miliknya, Tengu bersiap menebaskan katananya ketika sudah dekat dengan Naruto.

Traaank..!

Katana tajam milik Tengu berbenturan dengan Tangan **Vibranium** Naruto dan menimbulkan percikan api serta suara nyaring yang khas. Terlihat bahwa, ketahanan dan kekuatan katana Tengu tak kalah saing dengan kekuatan dan ketahanan **Vibranium** milik Naruto.

Membuat posisi menyerang kembali, Tengu menggerakan Katananya dengan gerakan menusuk menuju tenggorokan Naruto yang tak terlindung apapun. Dan sepertinya akan berhasil, mengingat gerakan Tengu sangat cepat dan sukar disadari karena kecepatan abnormalnya sebagai pengguna pedang.

Hampir saja..

Greeep..!

Timing yang pas! Naruto berhasil menangkap bilah katana Tengu dan mencegahnya menusuk tenggorokan Naruto. Tentu saja menggunakan Tangan **Vibranium** buatannya, dia tak akan terluka apapun meski memegang katana dengan bilah tajam tersebut.

Posisi yang menguntungkan.

Naruto langsung saja mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang bebas menuju wajah Tengu yang sedikit dibawahnya, muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning bersimbol sama seperti sebelumnya dengan diameter yang lebih kecil. Dan tentu saja..

Chuuu..!

Dududududu..

Beberapa Proyektil peluru keluar dari sana, dan memberikan kejutan untuk Tengu yang kurang menyenangkan posisinya itu.

Whuuuus..

Untung saja, dengan timing yang tepat, dia berhasil meloloskan diri dengan menarik katananya sekuat tenaga dan langsung terbang pergi menghindari serangan kritis tadi. 2 kali serangan, dan Tengu hampir mati. Sementara Naruto, dia masih belum merasakan serangan berarti dari Tengu sedikitpun.

Tak mau terus berlarut dalam pikiran yang sia-sia. Tengu mulai memegang kembali katananya dengan kedua tangannya, menambah mobilitas serangannya. Dia kali ini akan menyerang dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dan serangan kritis melalui titik buta, mungkin saja ini bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Meski refleknya luar biasa bagus, Tengu akui itu, namun jika dalam titik buta, Tengu yakin Naruto pasti tak akan berkutik sedikitpun.

Inilah ciri khas dan kemampuan Tengu sebagai petarung yang lebih mengandalkan bilah tajam pedangnya, mungkin Tengu bisa disebut sebagai Samurai. Dan sebagai ahli pedang yang pengalaman dan jam terbangnya sudah sangat lama dan padat, dia punya segudang pengalaman dan tekhnik berpedang yang mematikan. Salah satunya ya ini..

Whuuuuuus..

Tengu menghilang begitu saja tak terlihat oleh mata, bukan menghilang memang, dia hanya bergerak dengan kecepatan tak terlihat mata biasa, sehingga mata biasa tak dapat melihatnya. Naruto mengalaminya sekarang, matanya adalah mata manusia biasa, dia tak akan bisa melihat dan mengikuti pergerakan Tengu yang cepatnya lebih dari 5 Match atau lebih dari 5 kali kecepatan suara itu, atau jika dalam hitungan, kurang lebih 1600 meter/detik. Kecepatan luar biasa, yang sangat sulit diikuti mata biasa.

Tiba-tiba, Tengu muncul dibelakang kiri Naruto dengan katana yang siap ditebaskan kapan saja. Kecepatannya benar-benar diatas manusia biasa. Tengu tanpa membuang waktu, langsung saja menebaskan katananya secara Horizontal berniat menebas kepala Naruto dan memisahkannya dari tubuhnya. Naruto tak menunjukan gestur apapun, sepertinya dia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Apakah ini akhir dari Naruto?

Whuuuuus..!

Margin yang sangat tipis! Naruto dengan timing yang kembali tepat, berhasil menghindari tebasan itu dengan menundukan tubuhnya. Entah bagaimana mekanismenya, sepertinya serangan dari titik buta pun tak berhasil untuk Naruto.

Tak menyerah, Tengu kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan gila dan dari titik buta, dia menusukan katananya vertical kebawah ketika Naruto masih tetap membungkukan tubuhnya, mungkin dengan ini Naruto akan tewas.

Greeep..!

Sekali lagi! Bagaikan Déjà vu Naruto berhasil membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Tengu yang berada diatas dengan timing yang pas, sehingga dia terbebas dari tusukan vertical kebawah Tengu. Dia bahkan berhasil lagi memegang dan menangkap bilah Katana Tengu.

Menyadari kalau terus dalam posisi itu, Tengu akan mati mudah. Dia langsung bergegas dengan cepat dan menjauhi Naruto. Dia kini terbang sejajar dengan Naruto dalam ketinggian kurang lebih 40 meter diatas permukaan.

Jika dilihat, Naruto masih terlihat santai dan bersikap seolah bahaya belum menghampirinya, padahal dia sudah 2 kali diserang dengan cepat dan melalui titik butanya, sehingga sangat mustahil untuk menghindar apalagi merasakannya. Sementara dengan Tengu, dia sedikit heran dan bingung dengan semua fenomena tadi, namun karena menganggapnya hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, dia akan melanjutkan serangkaian serangan yang lebih cepat dan mematikan pada Naruto.

"Hmmm, kau memang sangat handal menggunakan pedang Tengu-san." Tengu menghentikan niatnya yang akan memulai rencana eksekusinya, mungkin berbincang sebentar dengan Naruto akan membuat dia menemukan solusi untuk membunuh Naruto.

" **Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir senang, ketika dipuji oleh manusia licik sepertimu."**

 _Masih sinis ternyata.._

"Maa, itu hakmu. Dan aku tak perduli." Naruto kembali mengarahkan tangannya menuju Tengu, kali ini hanya lingkaran sihir kecil namun dengan konsentrasi tinggi tepat didepan telapak tangan **Vibranium** Naruto, lingkaran sihir itu mlai bersinar dan mengeluarkan asap. "Kuharap kau bisa memberikan lebih, dan selamat dari ini."

Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!

Lidah api dengan konsentrasi tinggi dan suhu yang tidak main-main keluar dari lingkaran sihir dengan Konsentrasi tinggi tersebut. Kali ini Naruto tidak menggunakan serangan peluru lagi, dia kini menggunakan serangan yang sering disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai **Flame Thrower** atau pelontar api, alat perang yang sudah sering digunakan bahkan pada era kekaisaran Byzantium. Serangan ini bersifat Area, artinya akan menyapu dan membilas siapa saja dalam Area serangan menjadi hangus.

Tengu pun tak mau kalah, dia melesat cepat menghindara serangan **Flame Thrower** bersuhu tinggi itu dan bergerak cepat dari samping menuju Naruto yang bahkan tidak bisa menyerang mengikuti kecepatannya, sepertinya dia diuntungkan jika begini. Tengu berniat kembali menyerang dengan serangan beruntun dari titik buta, sehingga peluang menang miliknya akan semakin tinggi.

Tengu menebas, Naruto berhasil menghindar kebawah. Kembali menebas dan menusuk, Naruto berhasil lagi menghindar dan bahkan sempat menyerang balik. Semua serangan terkoordinasi dari titik buta yang dilakukan oleh Tengu semuanya sia-sia, Naruto entah kenapa selalu berhasil menghindar bahkan membuat serangan balik. Seolah-olah Naruto bisa melihat masa depan dan memperkirakan semuanya.

Tengu dibuat Frustasi sekarang, semua tekhnik pedang mematikan dari titik buta dan **Silent mode** miliknya tak memberikan efek apapun. Justru dialah, yang harus mati-matian menghindar dan selamat dari serangan Naruto. Dia kini sedang meng-Observasi kembali dari jarak beberapa puluh meter.

"Penasaran 'ne?" seolah mengejek, Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikiran Tengu padanya. Baiklah, sepertinya kalau bukan Tengu, mungkin dia akan ter-Propokasi dengan tindakan Propokatif Naruto. Benar-benar Licik.

" **Accelerated Perception** …" Tengu tak menjawab, Naruto tetap berbicara. " Aplikasi dari Sihir **Techno Magic, Enhanced Brain Capacity**. Kemampuan untuk melihat dan merasakan sebuah Vektor dari sebuah benda, bahkan meskipun matanya tak melihat sekalipun, selama itu dalam ruang lingkup **Accelerated Perception,** maka user akan merasakan arah atau vektornya, serta tubuh pun bisa melakukan antisipasi, sehingga serangan tersebut bisa dihindari meskipun dalam titik dimana tak mungkin dilihat sekalipun."

Tiap benda yang bergerak, baik itu yang besar sebesar Matahari atau kecil sebesar Atom, Electron atau Quark sekalipun, pastinya akan memiliki vektor atau arah, dengan kemampuan hasil cabang **Techno Magic, Enhanced Brain Capacity** , **Accelerated Perception** itulah, Naruto bisa merasakan semua serangan Tengu yang mengarah padanya, bahkan dalam titik tertingginya, Naruto bisa merasakan arah gerakan sebuah molekul air diudara disekitarnya. Dengan kemampuan inilah, Tengu selalu tak bisa memberikan serangan berarti pada Naruto, justru dia yang hampir mati.

" **Meskipun dalam titik tak bisa kau lihat sekalipun? Itu bukan berarti kau dan tubuhmu selalu bisa menyiapkan antisipasi kan?"**

Meski baru mengetahuinya, Tengu menyadari kelemahan itu dari penjelasan Naruto. Mungkin saja seperti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia bisa merasakan gerakan dari sebuah Partikel sekalipun. Namun tetap saja 'kan, tubuhnya tidak disistem secara spontan menghindari dan mengantisipasi. Berarti, antisipasi atau saat Naruto menghindari semua serangan Tengu, tubuhnya masih digerakan secara manual oleh otaknya. Itu peluang bagi Tengu. Hanya saja..

"Kau menyadari kelemahannya 'kan? Hmmm.., yah, kelemahannya adalah reflek tubuhku sendiri. Tubuhku adalah tubuh manusia, ada batas dimana tubuhku tak bisa bergerak spontan secara cepat, namun.., apakah kau bisa menyerangku hingga batas-batas terakhir?"

Benar. Jika Tengu Observasi serangan tercepat yang dia lancarkan, kira-kira kecepatannya 5 Match atau 5 kali kecepatan suara, atau dalam hitungan matematis 1600 meter/detik, kecepatan ini hanya berkisar 5760 Km/jam. Cukup dan sangat cepat jika dalam nalar manusia, namun sepertinya itu masih belum cukup untuk melewati batas tubuh Naruto. Sepertinya harus yang benar-benar cepat, kecepatan yang 10 kali lipat lebih cepat dari kecepatan suara.

" **Aku mengerti. Bersiaplah Ningen! Kecepatanku akan benar-benar cepat sekarang."**

Kali ini Tengu menyarungkan kembali Katananya pada sarungnya, dia kali ini berniat beradu tinju dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia miliki, dan kali ini dia akan serius dengan kekuatannya. Lihat saja sekarang, tubuh Tengu sudah tidak terbalut lagi armor-armor Samurainya karena kali ini adalah pertarungan yang mengharuskan kecepatan dan akurasi yang gila, aura atau energy alam berwarna ungu menguar dari tubuh Tengu, aura itu menyebar disekitar dan meracuni udara sekitar sehingga siapapun yang menghirupnya akan merasa sesak.

Naruto pun tak mau kalah, dia menciptakan kembali Lingkaran sihir **Create** nya di belakang punggungnya, kemudian dari beberapa bagian tubuh Naruto, muncul beberapa alat seperti sebuah roket pendorong. 2 dipunggung, 2 disiku dan 2 dibetis bagian belakang. Alat ini menambah dan memberikan dorongan super yang membantu Naruto dalam kecepatan. Meski ada **Accelerated Perception** , tapi hal itu tidak bisa terus diandalkan jika terus melawan musuh berkecepatan tinggi.

Whuuuuuuuung..!

Keduanya menghilang dengan cepat! Kecepatan mereka sama. Tak terbayangkan dan sulit dilihat mata biasa. Tiba-tiba saja…

Duuuuugh

Suara tinju beradu terdengar nyaring, ditambah gelombang udara yang terasa besar ketika Tengu dan Naruto beradu tinju diudara. Kekuatan Tengu memang lebih besar dan jauh sekali dengan kekuatan murni Naruto, hanya saja dengan dibantu Armor **Vibranium** dan alat pendorong jet yang membantunya bertarung cepat, dia seimbang sekarang dengan Tengu.

Chuuuuuu..!

Mereka kembali menghilang, tak terlihat mata dan disadari siapapun, tiba-tiba mereka kembali muncul dititik lain dan beradu tinju dengan kekuatan tinggi, kembali hilang dan terus beradu tinju. Yang terlihat adalah cahaya cepat berwarna ungu dan merah ketika mereka beradu tinju. Kecepatannya tidak masuk akal.

Duuuuugh

Dalam Slow Motion, Naruto dan Tengu saling melempar senyum atau menyeringai kepada masing-masing pihak, terlihat keduanya sangat menikmati pertarungan ini.

Duaaaagh..!

Meski tertahan dengan tangan **Vibranium** – nya, tendangan super Tengu yang dilapisi Senjutsu murni tetap membuat Naruto tak mampu bertahan dan terdorong dengan cepat kebawah, menuju komplek istana Yasaka.

Satu..

Dua..

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tembok jebol ketika Naruto menabrak beberapa tembok karena dorongan kuat Tendangan Tengu, untungnya tubuhnya masih selamat karena ada medan listrik yang melindungi tubuhnya, sehingga tubrukan keras tak memberikan efek pada Naruto.

Tengu kembali bergerak. Dia tak menyia-nyia kan kesempatan. Dengan cepat, dia sudah dekat dengan Naruto yang masih terlentang dan terdorong kekuatan tendangan Tengu. Tengu akan memberikan pukulan kepada wajah Naruto sekarang.

Hap!

Memanpaatkan kecepatan Tengu yang menuju dirinya, Naruto menjepit leher Tengu dengan kedua kakinya. Meski terdesak, rencana selalu ada dikepala pirang Naruto. Dibantu daya dorong roket dibelakang betisnya, Naruto membuat gerakan salto dan otomatis, Tengu yang terjepit lehernya mengikuti arah salto Naruto.

Braaaaagh..!

Dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan gila, Naruto membenamkan Kepala Tengu dengan sadis menuju permukaan tanah hingga kepala Tengu amblas dan masuk pada permukaan tanah itu. Tak cukup sampai disana, Naruto langsung melayang cepat dan mengarahkan serangan lanjutan. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, dari kedua tangan Naruto menyembur 2 lidah api bersuhu tinggi yang langsung melahap tubuh terbenam Tengu dalam panas ratusan derajat celcius. Api itu menyebar, dan membakar hampir 200 meter persegi komplek kediaman Yasaka.

Naruto menunggu diudara. Dia yakin, meskipun sudah diserang dengan berbagai serangan, Tengu masih hidup dan bertahan. Sosok Tengu sebagai veteran dengan pengalaman segudang, membuat Naruto yakin dengan keyakinannya. Dan benar saja, Api beserta asapnya tiba-tiba tertiup gelombang angin kencang, dan dititik tengah gelombang angin itu, ada Tengu yang berdiri kokoh dengan kepala penuh tanah dan tubuh penuh gosong di kulit merahnya. Dia juga terlihat memuntahkan butiran-butiran tanah yang masuk pada mulutnya ketika dibenamkan ditanah oleh Naruto(?)

" **Menarik Ningen,** " Tengu tetap memuntahkan beberap butiran tanah ketika berbicara. " **Kekuatan dan kemampuanmu.., jauh berada diatas Ekspetasi-ku. Sihir unik ditambah sebuah Sacred Gear misterius. Hmmm.., aku penasaran, apa dan berada dikelas mana Sacred gear milikmu, Ningen."**

"Hmmm.., sebagai bentuk Apresiasiku, kuberi tau. Berada dikelas Longinus, julukannya adalah **The Miniature Garden of the Green Tree of Innovation**."

Sama sekali tak terekejut, Tengu hanya mengangguk biasa. " **Innovate Clear 'kah? Artefak langka yang sukar sekali digunakan."**

Naruto sedikit penasaran. "Hmmm.., dan aku penasaran ketika kau menyebut Sacred Gear miliku sukar digunakan?"

" **Sacred Gear milikmu adalah artefak suci yang mampu menciptakan apapun benda mati, sesuai imajinasi weildernya. Bahkan dikatakan, Sacred Gear ini lebih hebat dibandingkan Sacred gear serupa dikelas Longinus atas, Annihilation Maker. Semuanya tergantung kejeniusan dan imajinasi serta kreatifitas weilder. Dan Innovate Clear milikmu, sangat menuntut sekali Weilder nya paham dengan struktur molekul apa yang ingin di buat. Itulah alasan kenapa Sacred Gear milikmu sukar digunakan, dan membuatnya dalam urutan terendah kelas Longinus. Namun, melihat kepiawaian dan kejeniusanmu, kurasa tingkatan kelas Longinus akan berubah.** "

"Sayangnya aku tak berminat menaikan kelas Longinus-ku." Naruto menjawab cepat. Dia serius. Tujuannya bukanlah menaikan kelas Longinus atau membuktikan sebagai yang terkuat, tujuannya lebih dari itu.

" **Souka.."** tak ada ekspresi diwajah menyeramkan Tengu, dia memejamkan matanya dan fokus pada pengendalian Senjutsu untuk mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya untuk menambah Damage serangan miliknya. Mengambil gerakan bersiap yang umum digunakan pelari, Tengu kemudian..

..Menghilang cepat dan muncul didepan Naruto dengan tinju yang mengarah menuju kepala Naruto. Jika kena, umur Naruto pasti akan berakhir sekarang. Ditinju dengan hantaman Senjutsu yang pekat lagi murni, kepala Naruto pasti akan hancur dengan mudah. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto berhasil mengelaknya, berkat kemampuan **Accelerated Perception** miliknya.

Naruto membalas, dia menendang dengan gerakan mencabuk menuju kepala Tengu, dan Tengu tak sempat bergerak hingga tendangan keras dengan **Vibranium** itu menghantam keras kepala Tengu, menimbulkan suara keras dan gelombang udara. Namun sepertinya Tengu tak kesakitan, justru dia menahan kaki kanan yang menendang kepalanya dan membuat Naruto tak bisa bergerak.

Kemudian Tengu mencabut Katana dengan satu tangan sisanya, dan mengarahkan Katananya menuju selangkangan Naruto. Dia akan melumpuhkan musuh dengan cara apapun.

Greeeep..

Hampir saja masa depan Naruto hancur. Untungnya, tangan Naruto sempat menahan gerakan pedang Tengu, sehingga hal itu tak terjadi. Posisi mereka terkunci, hanya saja sepertinya Naruto lebih diuntungkan karena satu tangannya masih bebas.

"Hmmmmm.., kau luar biasa. Sudah beberapa kali nyawaku hampir melayang akibat ulahmu." Naruto memuji, Apresiasi pada orang yang berhasil menghiburnya dalam sebuah pertarungan Sportif, yang jarang sekali dia alami.

" **Aku tau itu. Hanya saja akan beda hasilnya, jika kau mengeluarkan semua potensi mu."** Naruto justru terkekeh, sepertinya Tengu tau hal itu.

Mereka berdua melepaskan diri, mengambil dan member kesempatan pada masing-masing pihak untuk ronde terakhir pertarungan ini. Yah menuju ronde terakhir.

"Aku memujimu sebagai sesama petarung Tengu-san. Tapi kurasa ini harus segera diakhiri. Dan maap, kurasa setelah ini kau akan sedikit _pusing."_ Naruto mulai memunculkan kembali Lingkaran sihir didepannya, kali ini diameternya lebih besar, mungkin sekitaran 5 meter, lalu disekitar lingkaran sihir besar itu, ada 8 lingkaran sihir lebih kecil yang berjumlah 8. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang.

" **Aku menerima pujianmu. Aku cukup terhibur dengan semua yang kau sajikan, karenanya..,** " Tengu mengucap sebuah mantra pelepasan, dia sepertinya akan mengeluarkan sesuatu. " **..Zangetsu!** "

Ditangan Tengu kini terdapat sebuah Katana hitam legam, baik itu bilah atau gagangnya, ada rantai hitam pula yang tersambung dengan gagang Katana. Aura Katana itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan sama mengerikannya dengan Aura Senjutsu milik Tengu. Mungkin itu adalah Katana terkutuk.

"Selama ini aku jarang menggunakan kemampuan ini," Lingkaran-lingkaran sihir Naruto berputar cepat dan diarahkan menuju Tengu, sepertinya serangan dengan kuantitas dan kontinuitas tinggi akan dilesatkan. ", 9 Lingkaran sihir ini akan memuntahkan peluru-peluru Kaliber 6x 50 mm. dengan kecepatan hampir mencapai 3 match, 8 lingkaran sihir akan memuntahkan 200 proyektil peluru /detik, sedangkan 1 lingkaran sihir besar ini, akan menembakkan 500 peluru/detik. Dengan kuantitas dan kontinuitas serangan segila ini, pertahanan apapun pasti runtuh."

Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar, maka tiap satu detik, Naruto mampu menyerang dengan 2100 proyektil peluru dengan kecepatan hampir 3 match atau 960 meter/detik atau dalam satuan lain, yaitu 3456 Km/jam. Itu jika satu detik Naruto menyerang, kalau 10 detik? Berarti 21 ribu peluru akan melesat dan kalau 1 menit? Maka 120 ribu lebih proyektil peluru akan melumat tubuh Tengu sampai tak tersisa. Angka yang menakjubkan, ditambah tiap proyektil peluru itu sanggup menembus baja karena sudah diformulasikan dengan sihir. Sudah bisa ditebak, 5 detik lebih Tengu terkena serangan, maka dia akan _hancur._

Namun Tengu tak akan menyerah, dia adalah seorang panglima perang yang penuh kebanggaan dan tak takut musuh semacam apapun. Selama ini untuk melindungi tuannya, Yasaka-Hime. maka semua potensi yang dimilikinya, akan dia keluarkan.

Memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap, Tengu akan melepas semua kekuatannya dalam satu serangan tunggal dengan daya hancur besar. Bilah pedang yang berwarna hitam miliknya, kini mulai terselimuti oleh Senjutsu berwarna hitam dengan Outline ungu yang menyeramkan. Perpaduan Senjutsu dan kutukan pedang ini, menciptakan Energy baru dengan daya hancur luar biasa, bahkan rumor mengatakan kalau Energy ini sama, daya hancurnya dengan **Ruin no Extinct** milik Maou Luciver saat ini.

" **Hancurkan dia sampai sel, Zangetsu!"** Menebaskan Katana miliknya kearah Naruto, Energy berwarna hitam dengan Outline Ungu yang berbentuk bulan sabit hasil tebasan pedang Tengu, Energy itu bergerak dengan cepat menuju Naruto membawa kehancuran nyata yang akan menghancurkan siapa saja sampai tingkatan sel.

Chuuuuuuuu…!

Dududududududududududududududududu…!

2100 peluru dalam jangka waktu tiap detik membelah udara dan melesat menuju Tengu dengan serangannya, tak berniat memakai rencana, Naruto akan beradu serangan dengan Tengu dan mengakhiri semua pertarungan ini, sehingga dia bisa lanjut pada rencana selanjutnya.

Dan saat serangan itu beradu, cahaya putih menyilaukan yang terlihat mata sehingga tak akan terlihat jelas apa yang terjadi diarena pertarungan itu.

* * *

.

Dimensi kediaman Yasaka awalnya adalah Replika Komplek istana Yasaka yang sama indahnya dengan aslinya, bahkan sampai detail terkecil sekalipun. Namun, setelah pertarungan besar antara Naruto dan Tengu berlangsung, Komplek itu sudah sulit di deksripsikan. Lautan api, bangunan hancur dan Energy hitam yang terus melahap semua yang terkena, bangunan atau apapun itu sudah dilahap dan dihancurkan sampai tingkat molekul oleh energy hitam itu.

Sementara para pelakon pertarungan, Naruto dan Tengu, kini mereka berada disalah satu sudut Dimensi Buatan yang masih utuh, kondisi mereka sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Tengu yang terluka parah dengan kondisi yang tak sadarkan diri, dan Naruto yang baik-baik saja lagi segar dan bugar, dengan sedikit debu yang menempel dipakaiannya. Menunjukan, kalau level kekuatan mereka memang terpaut oleh jurang yang sangat jauh. Naruto bagaikan Dewa yang tak akan diraih oleh Tengu dengan cara apapun, Naruto bisa mensandang gelar 'Manusia Terkuat' jika dia mau memberitakan ini pada dunia.

Naruto kini memandang wajah kesakitan dan sekarat Tengu. Salah satu tugasnya sudah selesai, hanya tinggal melaksanakan tugas lainnya saja. Dia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan dengan lingkaran sihir **Techno Magic** menuju kepala Tengu. Lingkaran sihir itu berputar dan bersinar terang, kemudian redup kembali, setelah dirasa sihirnya sudah berhasil.

Sihir ini adalah salah satu sihir **Mind Control** milik Naruto. Mekanisme kerjanya adalah dengan memasukan sebuah informasi baru yang akan terputar terus dalam memori otak hingga kemudian otak akan secara otomatis merasa familiar dengan informasi itu dan menganggap informasi itu adalah fakta, melupakan informasi asli sebelumnya. Dalam kasus ini, Naruto memasukan informasi kronologis baru penculikan Yasaka pada Tengu, yang nanti akan diputar secara terus menerus oleh memori otak Tengu dan akan familiar dan diangap Fakta. Tentunya Naruto tidak akan membuat rahasia dirinya diketahui dengan mudah.

Sihir ini cukup efektif untuk sebuah sihir yang diharap tak akan meninggalkan jejak. Karena sihir ini benar-benar akan menyatu dengan ingatan korban seolah-olah korban melaluinya karena merasa familiar, jadi mau diteliti dengan cara apapun sihir ini tak akan diketahui jejaknya. Sihir ini pun sebenarnya bukan inovasi baru, karena hal seperti ini sering Naruto temui dalam kehidupan manusia. Dengan menyelipkan info-info baru baik secara visual atau audio melalui berbagai media, orang-orang sedikit demi sedikit akan familiar dan merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah fakta, meski pada awalnya sangat asing dan belum pernah menemuinya sama sekali.

Dan memang seperti itulah kelakuan manusia kebanyakan, selalu mudah dicuci otaknya hanya dengan sebuah tayangan. Tak mau meneliti apakah itu benar atau tidak, perilaku ini dinamakan Cognitive Ease. Sebuah perilaku yang hanya ingin mudah atau gampangnya saja. Inilah alasan betapa mudahnya manusia di manipulasi dan di doktrin bahkan sejak kecil sekalipun. Naruto tau itu, karena dia salah satu pelaku tindak tersebut.

Kini tugasnya sudah selesai, tinggal pergi dan mengembalikan Tengu dengan timing yang tepat. Maka rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa hambatan sekalipun.

'… _. 1,2… 1 tepukan akan menumbangkan 2 lalat sekalipun..'_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

.

 **Kyoto, hari liburan –**

Hari cerah adalah apa yang akan kau dapatkan ketika berlibur ke Kyoto sekarang. Dan yang merasakannya sekarang, adalah rombongan murid kelas 2 dari Academy Kuoh. Mereka kini sedang jalan-jalan di Kyoto, tepatnya dalam rangka Study Tour. Dan pada kesempatan pertama, mereka – para siswa Kuoh Academy – memulai Study tour nya di Gion.

Gion adalah sebuah jalanan yang terkenal di Kyoto, karena kultur budayanya yang masih kental dan apalagi, ketika musim panas akan ada sebuah festival, yakni Festival Gion Matsuri. Perayaan yang dilaksanakan sebulan penuh, yang dimulai dengan ditandai oleh ritual kippu iri lalu terakhir akan diakhiri oleh ritual Nagoshinoharae. Dan ini dilakukan setiap tahunnya.

Selain festival yang menarik, di Gion juga terdapat sesuatu yang sudah sangat jarang ada di dataran Jepang. Yakni Geisha, baik itu Geiko ataupun Maiko, itu semua ada di Gion ini. Sehingga, Gion ini pun dinamai sebagai Distrik Geisha. Geisha sendiri adalah seorang wanita yang mempertahankan kultur budaya jepang, mereka ahli dalam seni jepang, baik itu menari adat atau ritual dan upacara lainnya. Bahkan mereka pun sangat pandai sekali dalam ber-Puisi. Mereka sering berkeliaran di Gion Higashi atau Gion Kobu. Juga mereka sering menampilkan seni menari jepang mereka dan tentu saja, bayaran untuk itu cukup mahal.

Lupakan soal Gion itu.

Para siswa Kuoh dibiarkan bebas memilih spot tempat yang ingin dikunjungi di Gion ini, apakah mereka akan melihat pertunjukan atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat dan berfoto di Gion Corner atau ingin membeli sajian khas Kyoto, guru-guru dan Osis membiarkan saja, dengan catatan, pada siang hari mereka harus sudah kembali lagi dititik yang sudah disepakati, yakni Kuil Yasaka.

Naruto yang mengikuti liburan ini dengan Touka sebagai Sekretaris Pribadinya hanya melihat siswa-siswi berhamburan mencari titik selfie yang yahut. Bahkan dari pandangan Naruto, banyak murid laki-laki seperti pemilik Bosted Gear – yang diketahui Naruto ketika berangkat – yang kini justru berurusan dengan Polisi yang sedang patroli karena ketahuan mengganggu Gaisha, baik itu Maiko atau Geiko. Mereka – para murid lelaki – berusaha meminta foto bareng dengan para Gaisha, yang tentunya tak akan diterima. Jika masih menggunakan muka mesum dan kantong kere itu.

Melupakan semua yang ada disana. Naruto dan Touka lebih memilih pergi ke kedai teh atau bahasa sekitar menyebutnya _Ochaya_. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto dengan Touka memilih Kedai _Ochaya_ yang paling terkenal yakni _Ichiriki Ochaya._ Kedai teh yang sudah ada semenjak 300 tahun lalu ini sangat terkenal, dan menjadi titik yang pas pula untuk melihat para Geisha yang bekerja disana.

Mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman, Naruto mulai memesan teh dan sedikit kudapan khas Kyoto untuk bersantai. Sambil menunggu, Naruto menyadari kalau tiba-tiba seorang pria _Ossan_ dengan rambut aneh, depan pirang dan sisanya hitam, lalu seorang wanita _Loli_ yang berpakaian formal dengan jas dan gaya seperti dia dan Touka, dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergaya Twintails seperti adiknya. Dan tak perlu ditanya dua kali, Naruto dan Touka atau Amaterasu tau kalau kedua orang yang sedang menuju Naruto itu adalah seorang Gubernur Da-Tenshi, Azazel dan Maou Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan.

Entah apa tujuan mereka menuju Naruto, karena yang pasti Naruto sudah mensamarkan semua aura dan kekuatan dia dan Touka, sehingga yang terasa dalah aura manusia biasa. Tidak mungkin juga, benda yang bisa menipu sensor seorang dewa bisa dipatahkan oleh dua mahluk dibawah dewa itu. Hmmm.., mungkin mereka hanya penasaran dengan sosok Naruto sebagai CEO Namikaze Corporation. Pikir positif Naruto

"Ara.., aku tak menyangka ternyata kedai teh sederhana miliku ini didatangi oleh seorang yang digelari orang terkaya didunia." Serafall mulai pembicaraan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada niat tersembunyi dari mereka. "Hmmm.., jadi ini kedai milik anda yah? Sangat elegant namun masih dengan nilai tradisional yang kental."

Serafall tertawa senang mendengar pujian dari Naruto, lalu tanpa permisi dia ikut duduk di dekat Naruto, samping meja Naruto dan Touka. Sementara Azazel yang lebih tau sopan santun meminta Izin. "Hmmmm, apakah boleh _kami_ duduk dengan anda Namikaze-san?" tentu saja 'iya' jawaban Naruto. Dia tak ada alasan menolak ketika dengan seenak udelnya, Serafall tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya dan memandanginya aneh.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, pelayan datang membawakan 4 gelas teh beserta beberapa kudapan khas Kyoto pada meja Naruto. Sepertinya sudah ada perintah dari Serafall, sehingga pesanannya bertambah.

"Hmmm.., saya sangat bertanya-tanya ketika anda tau nama saya, _Ossan."_

Alis Azazel naik turun, ketika dia dipanggil serasa yang paling tua disini oleh pemuda yang bahkan tak jauh lebih keren darinya (?). "Nama seorang CEO terkaya cukup familiar di telinga **tua** ini, Namikaze-san." Sengaja Azazel mengucap tua, menyindir panggilan menohok tadi.

"Ah, sepertinya pesanannya bertambah. Silahkan makan dan minum, Nee-san, Ossan."

"Kyaaaa! Aku dipanggil Nee-san oleh si ganteng imut~.." Serafall berteriak dan langsung memeluk leher Naruto tanpa memandang malu, dia sepertinya memang tak memiliki urat malu sama sekali. Touka disamping Naruto, yang melihat adegan tersebut, entah mengapa merasa jijik dan kesal sendiri dengan wanita tak tau malu berukuran loli namun berdada besar yang memeluk leher Naruto. Nama itu kepanjangan coy.

"Aah, Nee-san anda membuat salah paham sekitar. Saya harap anda melepaskannya.." susah payah Naruto harus lepas dari pelukan maut mahluk tak tau malu disampingnya. seumur-umur yang paling agresif padanya adalah Naruko, namun dia baru menyadari ternyata kalau ada juga mahluk dengan level tak tau malu dan Agresif yang tinggi.

"Mouuuuu… kau sangat menggemaskan Namikaze-tan~" Bisik Serafall di telinga Naruto, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ekhemmm..! jadi ada keperluan apa Nona dan Ossan datang kemari pada tuan saya? Oh sebelumnya perkenalkan, nama saya Kirishima Touka. Sekretaris pribadi Naruto-dono."

' _Dono?'_ Azazel menaikan alisnya bingung, bukannya itu terlihat kaku dan formal dan terasa berbau Diplomatif. Entahlah, sejak awal Azazel memang menaruh curiga pada mereka. Meski tak dirasakan pancaran kekuatan yang mengancam, namun intuisi miliknya sebagai Profesor berkata lain. Dia harus menyelidiki mereka berdua! Yah harus.

"Ah tidak Touka-chan. _Ossan tua_ bernama Azazel ini dan Nee-san Sera ini hanya ingin tau saja 'kok, dengan seorang CEO terkaya dan tersukses di dunia."

Bohong! Dan lagi, sepertinya Azazel sudah sangat kesal. Dia dipanggil dua kali dengan sebutan 'Ossan' membuatnya terlihat sangat tua.

"Hmmmm.., jadi begitu yah, Azazel-Ossan. Mungkin anda selanjutnya bisa berbincang dengan Naruto-dono. Dan satu lagi! Jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan menggelikan itu, seolah-olah anda dan saya sudah akrab!"

Ugh… Tegasnya. Azazel kagum sendiri melihat sosok wanita manis dan dengan tubuh proporsional yang yahuuud. Marahnya pun masih formal dan tegas, manteeep bro.

"dan jangan pandangi saya seperti itu! Ossan mata keranjang." SEKALI LAGI! Dia marah dengan formal dan tegas! Manteeep Broo

"Hmmm.., jadi ada apa ini, Sera-s-.., ah maksud saya Sera-tan dan Azazel-san?" Naruto mengelus paha miliknya yang dicubit keras oleh Sera karena hampir tidak menyebutnya sesuai perjanjian (?)

"Ah, tidak ada hal penting kok, Namikaze-san. Saya hanya akan berbincang sebagai guru dan wali murid saja 'kok. Kebetulan saya adalah seorang guru dan pembimbing klub di sekolah adik anda menimba ilmu. Dan Sera juga, adalah wali murid dari Sona Shitor, teman adik anda."

' _.. pak tua ini… dia sudah hapal Naruko segala. Apa dia sengaja mencari informasi ini? Buat apa? Cihhh…, awas saja kalau pak tua mesum ini berbuat aneh-aneh pada Naruko-chan tersayang..'_

"Sepertinya anda sangat dekat dengan Naruko yah, Sensei? Saya sangat mengharapkan anda bisa _menjaga_ dan mendidik Adik saya."

Azazel hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman mata. Kenyataannya dia tak terlalu dekat bahkan kenalan pun tidak dengan adik Naruto. Dia sengaja mencuri arsip gadis itu, saat tau kalau tiba-tiba seseorang menajadi Donatur Study Tour. Jangan harap, lolos dari kejelian seorang Azazel.

"Hmmm, lalu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh anda dengan saya?" Naruto pun paham kalau sepertinya Azazel mencurigainya, karena dengan tiba-tiba dia menajdi Donatur acara ini dan dengan tiba-tiba pula, dia mengikuti Tour ini dengan alasan sebagai wali murid. Konyol sekali, terdengarnya bagi sebagian orang. Seperti Azazel salah satunya.

"Saya hanya ingin Sharing dan mengobrol ringan saja 'kok dengan seorang pebisnis handal seperti anda." Naruto hanya menjawab iya, karena sekali lagi, tak ada alasan menolak. Salah-salah dia menolak, kecurigaan Azazel akan semakin bertambah.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda Namikaze-san? Ketika sudah berada dipuncak bisnis?"

Pertanyaan menjebak!

Naruto paham kearah mana pertanyaan ini. Ini pertanyaan untuk mengetes psikology miliknya. Jika dia menjawab bahwa perasaannya belum puas, maka Azazel semakin yakin akan kecurigaanya terhadap Naruto. Bisa saja 'kan hal itu disangkut pautkan dengan ketidak puasan Naruto dalam kekuasaan, sehingga mencari kekuasaan baru di dunia yang sudah berbeda dengan dunia manusia, dunia supranatural. Dan kalau menjawab, sudah merasa puas pun dia tetap akan dicurigai. Mana ada seorang pebisnis ulung puas dengan semua pencapaiannya. Yang namanya pebisnis akan terus mencari jalan baru untuk mengembangkan bisnisnya. Bisa-bisa dia semakin dicurigai dengan dugaan jawaban yang dibuat-buat. Cihhh.., Naruto terjebak sekarang.

"Emmm, bagaimana yah? Saya kira saya akan terus mempertahankan bisnis ini dan tetap mencoba mengembangkannya, kalau bisa."

Se-Natural mungkin Naruto menajawab pertanyaan Azazel. Ini satu-satunya jawaban yang persentasi kegagalannya tidak terlalu parah. Hanya ditambah penyampaian yang natural dan tidak dibuat-buat, maka Azazel tak akan merasa curiga.

' _Apakah dia sadar kalau sedang di interogasi? Jawabannya? Kheh, jawabanmu terlalu sempurna Namikaze-san. Kecurigaan dan keraguan bertambah dalam persentase yang sama…'_

"Hmmm.., lalu kalau ada sektor bisnis baru yang menjanjikan dan menguntungkan yang sangat sedikit persaingan. Missal, emmm mungkin penelitian terhadap hal-hal mistis. Semacam Alchemist dan lainnya. Kita tau 'kan sektor Luar angkasa sudah banyak pesaingnya. Bagaimana menurut anda Namikaze-san?"

Pertanyaannya semakin mengerucut.

Sepertinya Azazel sangat ingin segera mendapatkan hasil Interogasi ini. Pertanyaan di kerucutkan ketika awal-awal. Mungkin kalau pebisnis biasa tanpa ambisi seperti Naruto, dia akan berbuat 2 hal. Pertama dia dengan antusias akan menanyakan peluang bisnis itu, ini salah satu pebisnis yang cerboh. Atau kedua, dia tak akan mempercayainya sama sekali dan menolaknya, ini contoh pebisnis yang tidak ambisius dan tak mau mencari peluang. Kedua pilihan itu…, semuanya buruk jika digunakan Naruto sekarang.

"Saya ragu hal itu ada, Sensei. Kenyataannya, Sejarah tak pernah secara jelas membahas mengenai Alchemist ini. Dan menurut pandangan saya, Alchemist atau Alchemya atau Al-Kimia ini hanyalah nama lain dari ilmu pengetahuan sekarang saja. Mungkin karena saking kuatnya disangkut pautkan dengan agama, muncullah anggapan Alchemy yang berupa gabungan dari beberapa ilmu pengetahuan. Seperti contoh, seorang yang mengaku ahli Alchemy dari Iran pada abad 11 yang bernama al-biruni, dia mengklaim kalau sudah menemukan ilmu baru yang mirip dengan Alchemy yang mereka sebut, Rasavatam. Ini adalah ilmu yang membahas dalam pengobatan herbal menggunakan bahan-bahan alam, atau istilah modern sekarang adalah, Farmacognosi. Jadi dari bukti itu, kurasa Alchemy hanya plesetan nama dari Kimia itu sendiri."

'… _Bingo..'_

Touka menepuk kepalanya pelan dan menghela napas kesal. Apakah Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia sudah keterlaluan menjelaskan, yang justru hal itu semakin menambah kecuirgaan Azazel pada Naruto. Dan lagi, kenapa juga gadis loli berdada besar yang tak tau malu itu terus memandangi wajah Naruto-dono dengan aneh?

"Hahaha.. anda sangat suka sejarah ternyata. Hal seperti inipun anda pelajari."

Naruto baru sadar sekarang, dia sudah terkena jebakan. Mana mungkin ada seorang pebisnis yang fokus hidupnya besar sekali dalam pengembangan bisnis repot-repot mempelajari hal berbau fiksi seperti Alchemy segala? Azazel menghajarnya keras, dan Naruto sendiri tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika membahas sesuatu yang menarik.

"Mouuuu.. apa kalian tidak bisa membahas hal yang lain? Aku males tau, membahas hal-hal semacam beginian. Iya kan' Naru-tan?" Sera berkata dengan tindakan tak tau malunya pada Naruto. Kini dia menggesek-gesekan pipinya pada pipi Naruto yang ada tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing, menambah nilai plus Naruto.

"ah Sensei? Sepertinya saya ada panggilan seseorang agar menemuinya di Kyoto sekarang. Terima kasih jamuannya. Saya mohon pamit."

Naruto dengan Touka langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kedai teh milik Sera setelah sebelumnya pergi ke kasir dan membayar makanan tadi. Sepertinya, akan sangat berbahaya kalau Naruto terus berada disana. Identitasnya akan dicurigai dan akan membahayakan Naruko.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Touka, kedua orang tersisa setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi hanya diam dalam keheningan. Sampai mata Azazel memicing tajam dan memandang Sera yang balas memandangnya datar.

"Ne, benar 'kan Serafall?" senyum miring Azazel terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Bukan wajah seorang pak tua mesum tukang ngintip yang akan membuat bayi dan anak kecil menangis, raut wajahnya adalah raut wajah tegas seorang pemimpin sebuah Fraksi.

"Ah benar Azazel. Pemuda itu… Naru-tan, dia terlihat sangat mencuriga'kan."

* * *

.

 **Distrik Gion, Ryozen kannon –**

Hari masih belum terlalu siang, yang artinya para siswa dan siswi pun belum saatnya berkumpul di Kuil Yasaka. Jadilah kini, Naruto bersama Touka sedang berada disebuah monument yang berfungsi untuk mengenang para prajurit perang yang meninggal pada perang dunia ke-2. Monument berbentuk patung Budha dengan tinggi 24 meter. Disudut yang jarang didatangi oranglah, Naruto dan Touka sedang membahas hal mengejutkan tadi. Saat Naruto di interogasi oleh Azazel.

"Jadi, kita harus bagaimana Naruto-dono?"

Setelah ini dan kedepannya, mungkin setiap pergerakan mereka yang meskipun hanya sedikit mencurigakan, mereka akan langsung diawasi dengan ketat. Azazel sepertinya adalah sosok berbahaya yang tak boleh diremehkan, dia bermodal satu tindakan Naruto berhasil menjebak Naruto dan hampir mengungkap identitasnya. Naruto dihajar habis-habisan kali ini oleh Azazel

"Hahhhh.., Sialan Gagak mesum itu!? Ciiiih.., dia sudah pada level berbahaya ini.." Naruto menerawang langit yang sedikit tertutupi oleh pepohonan disekitar. Dia seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan Touka.

"Kita akan tetap bergerak Touka.." Naruto berbalik dan menatap Monument patung Budha yang tingginya 24 meter itu. ".. Rencana tetap Rencana. Jika satu rencana gagal, 2 rencana cadangan akan muncul. Azazel hanya mencurigai saja, dia tak memiliki bukti sama sekali. Bahkan kecurigaanya sama sekali tidak Spesifik. Misi kita di Kyoto ini.."

Naruto teringat ketika dia dihajar dan dijebak oleh Azazel dengan topik kesukaannya. Dia seolah hanya seekor anjing yang mengikuti perintah tuannya. Naruto sangat marah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Pukulan telak baginya bukan saat kalah dalam pertempuran fisik, dia merasa kalah ketika beradu Intelegent dan logika serta Strategi. Dan si pak tua mesum itu…! Dia berhasil memperlakukan Naruto seolah anjing! Naruto pasti.. dia berjanji…!

"…. **Akan memberikan Drama-Horor yang sangat menakutkan untuk Azazel."**

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 4 'Manusia terkuat' End**

* * *

 **Author LOL Note :**

 **LOL datang dengan Up kilat yang bener-bener kilat. 1 minggu 3 up! Banzaaai..! hmmm sengaja kok saya up kilat chap ini. Karena mungkin seminggu kedepan sedikit kesempatan nulis, karena pertama ada kegiatan Gebyar di sekolah menyembut Hut sekolah. Saya sebagai panitia akan sibuk 7 hari 7 malam. Jadi mungkin, minggu depan gak akan rutin up, saya minimal janji lah 1 chap up.**

 **Dan well.., kedepannya word tiap chap akan bertambah. Sekrang aja sampai tembus 6.5 K…, untung libur.**

 **oke, seperti biasa saya akan mengulas chap ini.**

 **Soal pertarungan, gimana reader-san? Saya itu pertama kali buat scene fight, dan jujur saya sangat sulit saa menuangkan ide dalam tulisan itu, jadi maklum kalau penulisan yang masih sulit dipahami dan typo yang bertebaran. Itu fungsi reader 'kan untuk mengoreksi author dan membantu memperbaiki ffn.**

 **Dan hahahah, kekuatan Naruto saya keluarkan sedikkt. Sacred gearnya Inovate Clear, udah ada yang nebak XD. Itulah SG yang membuat Naruto bisa menciptakan hal2 amazing, semacam armor dan UFO Gravitasi ( sory reader, saya gk fokus jadi 'UPO' ) Bayanginnya, UFO itu kaya alatnya salah satu Alien di Ben 10, yang warna hijau dan kaya lender itu. Peluru2 gila itu pun dibuat dengan SG dan Techno magic. Heheheh.. gimana Techno Magic? Saya baru keluarin sedikit, dan adakah yang bisa nebak dan tau Acceleated Perception atau kita sebut saja AP itu ada di film apa? Ada kok, di sebuah film Trilogy 2000-an. Itu lho,,, yang insialnya N. sebenarnya Naruto keluarin beberapa teknik TM ketika pertarungan dengan Tengu tadi, cuman gak saya bahas sepenuhnya, mungkin reader bisa menebaknya sendiri. Itu akan menjadi kejutan sendiri di chap2 depan.**

 **Lalu ini soal Amaterasu. Saya sedikit bingung, reader –san ini gimana pendapatnya, soal saya jadikan amaterasu ini kaya Touka dari anime Tokyo Ghoul? Tiba-tiba review sepi? Apakah karena hal tersebut? Karena saya takutnya, review menurun karena apa gitu? Saya gak tau jadi gak bisa diperbaiki? Mungkin aja karena penulisan yang sulit dimengerti 'kan? Jadi saya mohon reader lebih aktip dan apresiatif pada karya orang. Kami sudah gak dibayar, setidaknya beri kami dukungan dan semangat!**

 **Dan lalu, hmmmmm Azazel mulai bergerak. Hebat yah, dia bisa mencurigai Naruto hanya dengan satu tindakan Naruto. Bahkan dia hampir berhasil meng-interogasinya, oh yah scene perbincangan jebak-menjebak azazel-naru itu saya inspirasinya dari Death Note, ketika L dan Light ngobrol di kedai kopi. Kali ini di kedai teh, dan pancingannya adalah bisnis. Gimana keren gak? Mohon sarannya karena fic ini bakal penuh hal-hal berat lainnya. Dan Naruto sepertinya akan membalas Azazel nanti, 2 lalat? Siapa mereka. Yang pasti, arc ini akan mulai kental dengan politik kejam, Naruto bakal membuat Drama Politik yang keren.**

 **Dan saua sangat menghargai dan senang sekali dengan seorang reader, Rizw-Danna. Dia konsisten memberikan dukungan dan saran kepada saya sebagai author. Saya sadar kalau fic saya memang gak sesuai keinginan reader, dimana pair nya harus gini atau gini, terus Naruto nya harus gini. Anggaplah, saya sekarang menamatkan fic ini dalam misi Politik Revolusi tema fic mainstream, bang Hitam pun Review cooooy.. ( Homina Homina )**

 **Lanjut pembahasan para Reviewer…**

 **Penulisan UFO jadi UPO? Gomen, saya gak fokus kayanya. Terima kasih koreksinya, koreksinya sangat berharga sekali.**

 **Armor sama genre sci-fi? Armor gak tau tuh, saya udah siapin kok kekuatan Naru yang paling badas apa, nanti saya pertimbangin. Ini udah genre Sci-fi kok**

 **Makasih sarannya Rizw-danna. Anda saya observasi, adalah reader berbudi pekerti yang aktip menyuarakan review nya di fic manapun dan anda menilai ffn pun penuh pertimbangan dan bijak. Saya terbantu oleh anda. Masalah up, saya minimal 1 kali seminggu, dan maksimal 3 kali lah.**

 **Yang bilang lanjut or Up, saya up kilat nih bang !**

 **Judul Konspiratif, saya fanatic Illuminati? Ahahahaha.. Enggak kok, saya masih ber-Tuhan kok, meskipun jangan disebutkan agama saya disini. Anggaplah, saya penyuka sejarah Eropa dan hal-hal berbau Konspirasi.**

 **Okeee itu ulasan dan balsan Review dari para reader yang berbudi pekerti karena sangat apresiatif dengan karya orang ! terima kasih anda2 sudah sudi memberikan review dan dukungannya pada fic ngawur dan author abal2 macam saya. Saya do'akan reader semua tetap dilindungi tuhan dan tetap dalam keadaan yang mana, reader sanggup membaca fic dan meninggalkan jejak disana.**

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran atau komentarnya untuk fic ini baik melalui Review atau PM. Saya sangat mohon, jika tiap chap nya semakin berkurang atau semakin jelek, reader mohon peka dan memberikan solusinya, agar ada kemajuan tiap chapnya. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti paham! Ingat, GRATIS kok.**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 _ **\- Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL -**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	5. Chapter 5 Masalah kian datang

_Author Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

Naruto teringat ketika dia dihajar dan dijebak oleh Azazel dengan topik kesukaannya. Dia seolah hanya seekor anjing yang mengikuti perintah tuannya. Naruto sangat marah dan malu pada dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Pukulan telak baginya bukan saat kalah dalam pertempuran fisik, dia merasa kalah ketika beradu Intelegent dan logika serta Strategi. Dan si pak tua mesum itu…! Dia berhasil memperlakukan Naruto seolah anjing! Naruto pasti.. dia berjanji…!

"…. **Akan memberikan Drama-Horor yang sangat menakutkan untuk Azazel."**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Chap ini menuntut reader untuK fokus agar cerita bisa dicerna dan dipahami, serta agar reader pun mendapati kesalahan2 apa saja untuk diutarakan dalam Review**

* * *

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 5. Masalah yang kian datang?**

 **.**

 **Ichiriki Ochaya –**

Issei. Selama dia hidup, dia merasa bahwa ternyata hidupnya hanyalah permainan takdir belaka. Awalnya dia adalah manusia tulen dengan kehidupan normal, keluarga normal, tampang normal, prestasi normal, kecuali untuk satu hal, Nafsu atau lebih sering disebut ambisi Issei dan Hobi miliknya, cukup Abnormal. Issei mengakui itu, dan bangga dengannya. Meskipun ketika itu dia harus dipandang hina oleh para wanita. Itu awal hidupnya, berbeda dulu berbeda sekarang.

Takdir mempermainkannya, saat dia senang dan bahkan dengan bangga dan sombongnya pamer pada teman sekaligus kolega H miliknya, tentang pacar pertama miliknya. Dia ,alah berakhir tragis. Gadis yang merupakan pacar pertamanya itu bukanlah manusia tulen semacam dirinya, dia adalah Da-Tenshi atau Malaikat terbuang. Dan tragisnya, dia dubunuh olehnya dengan alasan bodoh yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tak mengerti ketika itu. Dia mati tragis, dengan keadaan perjaka dan belum menemukan Oppai.

Namun, sekali lagi Takdir mempermainkannya. Entah seorang Dewi keberuntungan atau Iblis keberuntungan datang, dia diberikan kesempatan hidup kembali oleh seorang iblis bangsawan. Di Reinkarnasi-kan kembali dengan wujud dan semangat hidup baru, Issei mulai dari sana mengerti semua dari apa yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui, dia juga sadar bahwa dia yang tadinya manusia dengan _ambisi_ Abnormal ternyata memiliki potensi luar biasa, sebagai Sekiryutei atau _Kaisar Naga Merah_ yang diberkahi sebuah alat yang konon mampu membunuh tuhan, Sacred Gear **Bosted Gear**.

Dan hidupnya mulai berubah dari sana. Dari kehidupan normal biasa saja, kini hidupnya menjadi lebih Aabnormal dengan selalu hadirnya masalah yang menerpa dirinya. Entahlah, mungkinkah ini karena faktor ibunya salah ngidam atau apa? Yang pasti masalah selalu mengikuti Issei.

Seperti sekarang,,

Siang tadi ketika sedang berkunjung untuk yang terakhir di Kuil Yasaka, sebelum melanjutkan Tour ke tempat lainnya, dia bersama Matsuda dan Motohama – kedua temannya – berniat kembali mencari para Gaisha untuk diajak berfoto bersama, namun bukan gadis-gadis jepang dengan make up tebal yang dia temukan, justru yang dia dan kedua temannya temukan adalah kedatangan segerombolan Youkai yang dengan seenaknya saja menyerang dia dengan kedua temannya juga menuduhnya pula. Matsuda dan Motohama shock, dan pingsan kemudian. Issei jujur marah ketika itu, dia tak akan terlalu marah jika hanya dia yang diikuti masalah, hanya saja kedua temannya yang tak tau menau dunia supranatural pun terkena masalah. Akhirnya dia bentrok dengan kubu Youkai, mudah untuk membereskannya karena dia sudah cukup berkembang kuat.

Selanjutnya, teman-teman keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri yang notabenenya Osis pun datang menghampiri Issei. Mereka paham setelah dijelaskan semuanya, selanjutnya mereka mencoba negosiasi dengan pihak Youkai dan menghapus ingatan kedua teman Issei agar tak menimbulkan masalah kedepannya. Dan Negosiasi dengan kubu Youkai sepertinya buntu, kubu Youkai bungkam ketika ditanya alasan menyerang kubu Iblis, yang memang sudah aman dan mengikuti ketentuan administrasi yang legal dan sesuai prosedur yang disepakati. Dan akhirnya, kubu Youkai dengan seenaknya pergi tanpa meminta maap pada mereka.

Itulah awal masalahnya. Saat dia melaporkan ini pada guru pembimbing mereka, Azazel. Mereka pun mengadakan pertemuan kecil bersama, pihak bersangkutan – Kelompok Gremory dan Sitri – dan Azazel sebagai perwakilan Aliansi disini dan ditambah Maou Leviathan yang katanya sedang ada urusan Diplomasi di Kyoto. Mereka mengadakan rapat ini, dengan menyewa secara full Kedai teh yang terkenal di Distrik Gion, Ichiraki Ochaya. Dimulai dengan laporan kejadian, lalu mereka pun mulai mengerti dengan situasi di negri Youkai sekarang.

Menurut sensei mereka, Youkai kini sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit dan bisa dikatakan gawat. Pemimpin mereka, ratu sekaligus pelindung para Youkai, Yasaka no Kyubi diduga diculik oleh pihak misterius. Yang tau dan ada saat kejadian penculika itu, adalah Tengu sang Panglima dan salah satu petinggi kaum Youkai Kyoto. Menurut informasi dari Teng sebagai saksi mata, penculiknya adalah sekelompok orang pengguna Sacred Gear yang hebat. Azazel belum bisa menyimpulkannya, namun petunjuk sudah Azazel kantongi untuk langkah selanjutnya.

Mendengar informasi itu, membuat Issei paham. Bahwa penyerangan tadi siang yang dilakukan oleh kubu Youkai, hanyalah tindakan tak terduga dari anak Yasaka no Kyubi sendiri, Kunou-Hime katanya. Sepertinya, anak dari ratu Kyubi itu panik dan takut ketika ibunya belum ditemukan sampai sekarang, dan akhirnya Kunou pun menyerang Issei yang diduga sebagai penculik ibunya. Issei mengerti dan tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, itu hanya tindakan anak yang takut kehilangan ibunya. Pikir bijak Issei

"Lalu Sensei, kira-kira siapa penculik Yasaka-sama? Aku tak tega dengan keadaan anak Yasaka-sama, dia sangat khawatir ketika melihatnya tadi siang." Issei menyuarakan kebingungannya, pun begitu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka pun sama penasarannya dengan Issei soal siapa kemungkinan dalang dari semua tindakan ini.

Azazel yang ditanya mengelus janggutnya, ber-pose seperti Detektip yang sedang memikirkan kemungkinan. Dia kemudian menatap semua murid-muridnya. "kemungkinan yang paling mungkin adalah,,, Khaos Bridge. Kelompok Terorist yang menyimpan berbagai kelompok Oposisi itu sudah membuat kerusuhan dimana-mana. Bahkan di wilayah Otoritas pun mereka berulah. Dan sangat mungkin sekali, kalau dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Khaos Bridge. Dan menurut informasi juga, dalam Khaos Bridge ada kelompok Oposisi yang isinya para pengguna Sacred Gear, mungkin saja ini ulah mereka."

Issei dalam hati mengutuk kelompok biadab macam Khaos Bridge! Apakah mereka tak punya hati? Sampai-sampai menculik seorang yang berharga bagi seorang gadis imut dan masih kecil seperti Kunou?! Bukan, bukannya dia Pedofil penyuka Lolicon. Kali ini dia tulus tanpa nafsu apapun. Dia berpikir, jika ini terjadi padanya dia pun akan sangat sedih.

Bukan Issei saja yang mengutuk kelompok Terorist itu. Semua siswa yang hadir dalam rapat itu, baik kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sama-sama mengutuk Khaos Bridge. Bukan tanpa alasan, ini semua dikarenakan tindakan mereka yang selalu meresahkan dan membuat berbagai Fraksi khususnya Aliansi 3 Fraksi, resah dan mengalami insiden-insiden tragis.

"Tapi Sensei, apakah tidak berlebihan? Maksudku, Yasaka-sama adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah Fraksi yang kekuatannya tidak diragukan, bahkan dia disandingkan dengan 5 Raja Naga. Bagaimana mungkin, sekelompok orang dari Khaos Bridge yang hanya memegang Sacred Gear bisa mengalahkan Yasaka-sama?" Kiba yang bertanya, pemuda tampan itu memang tanggap dan sangat teliti dengan situasi.

"Kami belum terlalu mendalami kasus ini…" Serafall menanggapi. Dia yang ditugaskan sebagai perwakilan Aliansi untuk aksi Diplomasi di Kyoto tentu terlibat juga dalam situasi sekarang, mau tak mau. ".. tapi kemungkinan sangat besar mengarah kesana. Hanya tinggal mendalami melalui penyelidikan, maka kami bisa menentukan langkah selanjutnya."

Banyak orang yang kagum dengan sosok Serafall yang seperti sekarang. Biasanya perempuan Loli berdada besar itu sangat kekanak-kanakan dengan tindakan nyelenehnya, namun sekarang sosok-nya berubah. Aura kepemimpinan dan aura seorang Maou yang disegani keluar dari Serafall. Perubahan yang mengejutkan bagi yang jarang melihatnya.

"Karena itulah.., kalian Iblis muda jangan terlalu khawatir dan memikirkan ini, sehinga liburan kalian bisa saja terganggu. Biarlah kami para orang dewasa yang menyelidikinya, kalau situasi sudah mulai tak terkendali, kalian sebagai kelompok hebat milik Aliansi akan kami terjunkan."

Maksud Serafall bukan sepenuhnya seperti itu. Dia sebagai pemegang kendali Diplomasi dan ajakan kerja sama pada Youkai tentunya sekarang akan kerepotan sekali, mengingat pemimpin mereka tengah diculik. Namun disisi lain, ini justru menjadi moment yang pas untuk mereka menancapkan kuku Imperialisme mereka di Kyoto. Datang sebagai juru penyelamat, dan biarkan mereka berhutang budi sehingga mudah untuk diperalat. Berbeda perannya dengan Serafall, para iblis muda disini tentu punya peran penting dalam misi ini. Mereka akan diterjunkan langsung di medan tempur, selain bertujuan memuluskan rencana Diplomasi Serafall, para iblis muda diterjunkan karena saat itulah potensi mereka akan keluar. Menghadapi Terorist yang sanggup menculik seorang pemimpin Fraksi, Asset 3 Fraksi itu akan semakin tajam dan kuat pada akhirnya.

Sungguh sangat licik sekali. Serafall tak bedanya dengan gambaran perilaku Iblis Leviathan itu sendiri. Iblis bermulut besar dan serakah juga licik, yang selalu mempermainkan para Nelayan dan memakannya. Serafall menjadi eksistensi Leviathan itu sendiri. Mungkin tubuhnya boleh berbeda, namun perilakunya tak ada bedanya sama sekali.

Sementara itu, kelompok Gremory dan Sitri sepertinya harus rela, jika Tour sekolah yang diadakan sekali selama masa Sma ini harus terganggu dengan adanya insiden ini. Mereka paham dan tentunya harus menyiapkan diri kapanpun jika situasi nya tak menguntungkan. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka adalah kelompok dari 2 orang bangsawan dengan mimpinya masing-masing.

"emmmm, Sensei..?" Issei sepertinya ragu untuk bertanya, Azazel menyadarinya dan menyruhnya bertanya. ", Apa Vali juga terlibat dengan kasus ini?"

Hubungan Issei dan Vali sepertinya masih penuh dengan kebencian dan konflik. Meski sudah bekerja sama melawan Dewa jahat Loki ketika beberapa hari kebelakang, tetap saja, Rivalitas dan kebencian karena perbedaan pihak yang saling berlawanan-lah yang membuat Issei cukup memendam benci kepada pemegang Kaisar Naga putih itu. Bahkan dia sekarang bertekad, akan mengalahkannya jika pertarungan takdir mereka dimulai.

"Aku tidak tau.." Azazel menjelaskan, tak ada kebohongan sama sekali sekarang. Belum ada informasi kalau mantan muridnya itu berulah, dan sepertinya Azazel pun ragu jika Vali berulah. Meski Maniak bertarung, dia masih punya kewararasan yang bisa digunakan, sehingga tidak akan gegabah mengacau dan membuat masalah dengan sebuah Fraksi. "… yang pasti, penyelidikan akan segera dilakukan. Bagaimanapun, ini menjadi tanggung jawab Aliansi sebagai juru perdamaian."

Mereka yang muda hanya menelan dengan mentah kata-kata Azazel. Tentu saja, Azazel adalah pembimbing dan guru yang selalu menasehati mereka, jadi wajar jika kepercayaan mereka pada Azazel sangat sangatlah tinggi. Meski kenyataannya, apa yang diungkapkan adalah kebohongan. Yah, sekarang pun Azazel hanya berkata bohong dan omong kosong.

Dia dan Aliansi bukanlah juru perdamaian sama sekali. Itu hanya kata-kata saja, tindakan nyata serta ideologinya jauh dari kata juru perdamaian. Bullshit mungkin pas untuk kebohongan-kebohongan Aliansi. Tindakan mereka di Kyoto pun bukanlah tindakan yang berusaha menggelar perdamaian, tindakan mereka justru lebih kepada interprensi Politik kotor serta Penjajahan sebuah bangsa, Kolonialisme dan Imperialisme. Tak ada sama sekali niat ikhlas dari hati para petinggi untuk menyelamatkan Yasaka, mereka menyelamatkan ratu Kyubi adalah karena itu bisa dijadikan senjata Politik mereka jika Ultimatum mereka tak terpenuhi. Licik! Bukan Iblis saja, bahkan Mahluk suci semacam Malaikat pun sama liciknya.

"Anooo…," semuanya menatap pada Asia. Gadis mantan Biarawati yang direinkarnasikan menjadi Iblis oleh keluarga Gremory, dia menajdi Raja pengganti sementara dari kelompok Gremory, mengingat Rias sebagai King tidak ikut dalam Tour sekolah ini. ".. Lalu, apakah kami harus membantu penyelidikan sensei? "

"Tidak perlu. Aku tadi sudah memanggil Sona dan Rias beserta Quenn nya. Mereka yang akan menyeidiki ini dengan beberapa pasukan yang dikirim Aliansi, seperti kataku tadi, kalian hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Nikmati Tour ini sebisa mungkin. Maa.., lagipula aku pun akan menikmati Tour ini."

Selang Azazel berucap, disudut ruangan yang disewa secara full di kedai teh ini muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan atribut dan aksara sihir khas milik keluarga Sitri. Sepertinya orang-orang yang dipanggil Azazel sudah datang. Yah, Rias dengan Quennya Akeno lalu Sona dengan Quennya Tsubaki sudah datang, sesuai kesepakatan, mereka akan membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus penculikan ini.

"Aku mendengar sedikit masalah disini… Hahhhh,, aku tak habis pikir kenapa banyak masalah yang menerpa kita semua. Iya 'kan Sona?" Rias dan yang lainnya melangkah mendekati mereka yang duduk dilantai kayu kedai teh ini, dan kemudian mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin untuk membahas misi mereka dan alasan mereka dipanggil kemari.

"Kurasa itu karena adanya kau Rias.." Sona yang sudah duduk dengan tenang tanpa diganggu lagi oleh kakaknya membalas. ".., sudah menjadi umum kalau kau memang magnet masalah."

"Soooooo-taaan…!" ah tidak, sepertinya Sona tidak benar-benar aman. Mungkin tadi Serafall hanya sedang menunggu saja, lalu saat pas dia langsung memeluk Sona dengan kencang. Mungkin jika yang dipeluka adalah pria mesum macam Issei dia akan mimisan dan pingsan ditempat, mengingat Serafall sekarang memaki Kimono Tradisional Jepang, yang mana sudah menjadi ketentuan dari sananya kalau pakaian tradisional ini mengharuskan pemakainya tidak memakai pakaian dalam.

"Ghhhhh.., Lepas Onee-sama..!" sekuat tenaga Sona melepaskan pelukan itu, sekuat tenaga pula Serafall mempertahankannya. Untungnya scene itu bisa dilerai oleh Azazel yang sepertinya merasa jengah juga dengan kelakuan Abnormal Maou seksi itu.

"Ekhmmm Baiklah.." Azazel mulai kembali rapat ini. "…,kurasa kau dan Sona sudah paham ;kan detail masalah yang ada di Kyoto ini?"

Rias mengangguk. "Khaos Bridge. Organisasi Terorist itu berulah lagi 'kan? Menculik Yasaka-Hime sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Kaum Youkai Kyoto, kurasa ini sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Selain itu, menurut informasi yang sensei berikan, penculik adalah sekelompok orang pengguna Sacred gear. Dan menurut pemikiranku setelah melihat data-data dan mengkalkulasikannya menjadi sebuah kemungkinan, kurasa kalau di spesifikan lagi, Kelompok yang menculik Yasaka-Hime adalah Hero Fraction, kelompok pahlawan yang isinya para pengguna Sacred gear dari Khaos Bridge." Sona mengutarakan kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan, sebagai Iblis jenius yang selalu mengutamakan data, argument Sona sepertinya sangat membantu kali ini. Dengan begini, tindakan penyelidikan akan lebih mudah dalam menemukan titik terang. Satu langkah didepan Rias, Sona maju dengan kejeniusannya.

"memang benar. Ada kemungkinan seperti itu, aku sepakat dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Namun itu masih belum cukup untuk menemukan titik terang dan solusi agar Yasaka-Hime bisa ditemukan kembali. Karena itulah.., aku memanggil kalian berempat sebagai salah satu tim penyelidik. Tentu saja kalau menyerahkannya kepada para Peerage kalian, itu sangat keterlaluan. Kalian tau 'kan ini Tour sekali dalam masa Sma."

Rias dan Sona mengangguk patuh, lagipula mereka sangat bosan jika hanya diam saja ketika para budak mereka sedang mengalami masalah ber-skala internasional ini. Khusus bagi Sona, dia melakukan ini karena rasa penasaran dan insting nya sebagai _Detektip._ Yah, perlu di ketahui bahwa gadis Sitri ini sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya pemecah kasus itu, bahkan jangan heran kalau Sona sangat senang melihat serial anime Detektip, _Detektip Conan._

"Baiklah! Kalian anak murid kelas 11 silahkan nikmati liburan kalian senyaman mungkin, masalah ini.., masalah ini serahkan pada kami!"

Dan seperti itula susasana rapat berlangsung, sebelum selanjutnya mereka kembali ke kamar hotel masing-masing.

* * *

.

Di sebuah tempat entah dimana, namun sepertinya itu di sebuah kuil tradisional khas Jepang. Dengan latar bulan purnama dibelakangnya, siluet seorang pria muda bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri di atap kuil tersebut sembari tangannya memanggul sebuah senjata, Tombak.

Lalu tiba-tiba, disisi pria tersebut hadir seorang pria lebih pendek dari pria pertama. Entah siapa, karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi cahaya, ditambah kuil ini pun sepertinya jarang penerangan dan ditambah keberadaanya pun yang berada di hutan lebat, menambah kegelapan disana.

"Bagaimana, apa semuanya sudah siap?" suara seorang pria, hanya saja kita tak tau suara siapa tersebut.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa?" suara pria pertama, bertanya cepat ketika suara kedua berbicara, jelas sekali nadanya sangat menuntut sekali sebuah jawaban.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sedikit ada keanehan dengan Kyubi itu…, entah apa itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dia adalah asli Kyubi, kita sendiri yang membawanya dan menculiknya. Lakukan sesuai rencana, maka keberhasilan akan kita raih!"

Aura menyeramkan menguar dari kuil tersebut, mencemari udara an membuat siapapun mahluk berkelas rendah bahkan menengah akan sulit bernapa. Sepertinya, akan ada sesuatu hal yang dilakukan oleh para penculik Yasaka-sama itu.

* * *

.

 **Sebuah penginapan, Distrik Gion –**

Bertempat disebuah penginapan, penginapan berbentuk rumah tradisional Jepang yang masih kental dengan budaya Jepang. Mengingat bahwa Distrik Gion sangat kental dengan budaya dan sejarah, sangat wajar ketika rumah penginapannya pun banyaknya bukan berbentuk hotel dengan lantai sampai sepuluh, namun justru hanya sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang.

Salah satu penginapan di Distrik Gion yang cukup mewah, kini disewa secara full oleh Naruto. Dia sengaja menyewa ini untuk markas sementara dia dalam melancarkan rencananya di Kyoto ini, bersama Touka tentunya.

Mereka berdua masih terjaga meski waktu sudah sangat malam dan mendekati dini hari, mereka masih santai duduk meminum Ocha di ruang tengah dengan ditemani cahaya sinar bulan yang masuk di lubang-lubang kecil yang ada di rumah penginapan ini. Yang lebih penting..

.., Kini Touka terlihat sangat menakjubkan,memakai Kimono Tradisional Jepang berwarna putih dengan corak bunga sakura berwana ungu, kemudian make up sederhana yang menghias wajahnya yang dari dulunya pun sudah sangat cantik. Disinari sinar bulan purnama, sosok Touka masih penuh dengan pesona Dewi meskipun dia merubah parasnya sekarang. Sungguh sebuah tontonan yang menakjubkan.

Naruto sendiri, dia memaki Yukata yang merupakan pakaian tradisional Jepang, hanya saja Yukata tidak terlalu formal dibandingkan Kimono, sehingga tidak terlalu ribet memakainya. Yukata Naruto berwarna biru tua, dengan bawahannya berwarna hitam, aura nya sangat misterius dan membuat nya terlihat keren.

Lupakan penampilan kedua orang tersebut. Mereka berada disini sampai larut malam karena sudah membahas rencana mereka dan juga sekarang sedang menunggu informan mereka membawa sebuah informasi. Sudah cukup lama mereka menunggu, mungkin 30 menit lebih. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"sudah datang."

Ucapan Naruto mengagetkan Touka yang sedang meminum Ocha nya dengan Khidmat. _Apanya yang datang? Hawa keberadaan secuil apapun tidak terasa diradius 100 meter dari penginapan ini?_

"apa maksud anda Naruto-dono? Saya tidak meraskan adanya sosok yang mendekat i kita? Aura apapun tidak ada dalam raidus 100 meter. Saya rasa sepertinya anda sedang mengigau."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum. Sepetinya dia belum tau. "Orang yang kita tunggu berbeda sekali dengan keyakinan dan pemikiranmu Touka. Orang ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap sebagai pencari informasi terbaik. Tau kenapa? Karena hawa kehadirnnya yang tidak bisa diraskan bahkan dalam jarak 1 meter sekalipun, dia tak akan disadari jika masih menyembunyikan hawa kehadirnnya."

Orang yang tidak bisa dirasakan hawa kehadirannya? Apa maksudnya ini! Dia sebagai Dewi diberkahi kemampuan untuk merasakan pancaran energy setiap mahluk, dan dalam kasus manusia energy KI lah yang dirasakan. Jadi pertanyaan Touka, mahluk apa yang dimaksud Naruto sebenarnya? Dia tau kalau Informan ini adalah anggota Akatsuki, tapi, apa mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa kehadirnnya bahkan tidak disadari seorang Dewi sekalipun?

Tiba-tiba saja…

Dari lantai yang tenang, muncul kepala dengan warna rambut hijau, sangat hijau sampai-sampai itu bisa disamakan dengan sebuah daun dari sebuah tumbuhan, lalu disusul yang keluar adalah kepala kemudian tubuh dan seterusnya sampai kaki sosok itu keluar sepenuhnya. Seolah lantai itu adalah sebuah permukaan air, sosok itu keluar begitu saja dan mengagetkan Touka yang disana, kecuali Naruto.

Apakah ini orang dan anggota Akatsuki yang dimaksud Naruto? Benar! Hawa keberadannya tidak bisa dirasakan meski berjarak dengannya hanya 1 meter. Apakah ini kemampuan anggota Akatsuki itu? Entahlah, namun yang pasti sepertinya dia membawa informasi.

"Ouuuh Zetsu? Tidak biasanya, kau lama sekali? Apa ada hal menarik diluar sana?"

Ekspresi pria bernama Zetsu itu sangatlah aneh, dia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang sangat senang karena sesuatu. Wajah tersenyum lebar dan ekspresi riang yang sangat kentara, mengingatkan Touka pada sosok seorang anak kecil. Namun, dilihat dari manapun ekspresi itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah putih pucat menyeramkan milik pria itu, tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Ha'I Danna. Setelah mengintai para petinggi Youkai lalu juga pihak dari Aliansi 3 Fraksi, aku mampir dulu mengintai kelakuan para bocah pengguna Sacred Gear, sepertinya mereka masih belum curiga kalau mereka sudah kena kibul oleh anda, Danna." Zetsu menjelaskan sembari mulai duduk didepan Naruto dan Touka. Ekspresinya masih riang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Oh yah…., sebelum itu, perkenalkan ini Dewi Amaterasu atau sekarang namanya Touka Kirishima. Kau mungkin sudah mendengar ceritanya, dan yaah inilah Dewi pemimpin Shinto." Mata Naruto menatap Touka dengan lirikan mata ketika mengenalkan Touka pada Zetsu, sementara Touka sendiri masih dengan ekspresi lembut nan tegas di wajahnya.

"Salam kenal Zetsu-san. Saya sangat tersanjung bisa melihat seorang Anggota Tentara Bayaran terkenal didunia yang sebelumnya tidak diketahui semua orang."

Zetsu terkekeh mendengar itu, dia masih setia dengan ekspresi riangnya. "Saya sangat bangga anda mengatakan itu, Ojou-san. Hehehehe.., saya rasa ini kali pertama orang lain selain tim saya dan _Danna_ melihat saya secara langsung."

Membiarkan mereka berdua ber-interaksi untuk saling mengenal, Naruto terdiam sembari menikmati _Ocha_ yang disediakan oleh Touka tadi. Rasanya sangat nikmat, hangatnya pas, tidak terlalu manis juga tidak terlalu hambar, menurut Naruto ini adalah _Ocha_ special dengan cita rasa tinggi. Bukan melebih-lebihkan, karena ini benar-benar nikmat. Sepertinya reputasi Dewi cocok disandang wanita cantik itu.

"…Ufufufufu, saya tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto-dono memiliki hobi memalukan seperti itu."

Telinga Naruto bergerak begitu saja, matanya pun berkedut naik turun karena kesal. Zetsu menceritakan aib-aibnya pada Touka, seperti tadi dia menceritakan hobinya yang sangat suka sekali mengkoleksi foto-foto adiknya Naruko dan juga barang-barangnya, bahkan lebih parahnya dia sengaja membuat bangunan besar khusus menyimpan koleksi-koleksinya, seperti Museum mungkin. Yah.., jangan salahkan Naruto, ini dilakukan karena rasa takut Naruto, mungkin saja 'kan tiba-tiba Naruto Amnesia lalu melupakan semua kenangannya dengan adiknya, dan solusi Museum itulah yang akan menyelamatkan Naruto, menurut pemikirannya.

Dari kebanyakan Anggota Akatsuki itu, memang Zetsu yang paling dekat dan yang paling kurang ajar padanya, bukan berarti yang lain pun tidak kurang ajar, namun menurut Naruto, Zetsu kadar ke-kurang ajarannya sudah melebihi batas dan sangat mengesalkan. Apalagi ketika memancing kekesalan Naruto wajah pria putih pucat itu selalu setia dengan wajah riang watados-nya, ketika itu Naruto sangat ingin mencongkel mata Zetsu. Yaaah.., seperti itulah karakter Akatsuki. Faktanya bukan Zetsu saja yang memiliki Karakter Abnormal, ada juga yang lainnya yang sama menjengkelkan.

"Sudahlah…! Kita kembali serius!"

Dan Touka pun kembali serius, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah orang yang diikutinya sekarang.

"Hufffft.., Danna kau tidak seru..!"

Menunggu semuanya tenang dan bisa serius, Naruto hanya mengabaikan ekspresi Zetsu yang masih tetap riang, itu hal wajar dan sangat Naruto ketahui, mengingat itu adalah _maha karya_ miliknya. "Baiklah, bisa kau jelaskan informasi yang kau dapat Zetsu!"

"Ha'I Danna…" masih dengan ekspresi riangnya. "Seperti yang Danna dan Ojou-san tau, aku sudah memata-matai beberapa pihak yang sekarang terlibat dalam konflik dan konspirasi di Kyoto. Dan dengan waktu yang lumayan, akhirnya aku berhasil mendapat beberapa informasi yang kuyakin sangat Valid dan lengkap, meskipun untuk mendapatkannya sangat sulit, tapi hal itu bukanlah masalah besar bagi aku."

Masih sempat-sempatnya Zetsu berbangga diri. Pria putih pucat ini adalah seorang informan atau intelegent handal dan terbaik yang ada didunia, kemampuannya yang bisa _menyatu_ dengan alam dan menyamarkan auranya, ditambah tingkat kecerdasan berpikir dan kemampuan Deduktif yang tinggi, Zetsu mampu menyimpulkan sebuah informasi dengan cepat, meskipun informasi yang didapat masih berupa potongan dan puzzle informasi yang harus dipecahkan. Itulah alsannya sehinga Akatsuki menjadi terpercaya dan disegani, kemampuan mereka sebagai tentara bayaran sangatlah komplit. Namun, sepertinya dunia tidak mengetahui Intelegent hebat dari Akatsuki yang selalu bergerak dalam bayangan ini.

"aku akan menjelaskan informasi-informasi utuh yang sudah ku simpulkan setelah memeriksa dan menghitung kemungkinannya. Jangan khawatir, Ojou-san. Kemampuan menyelidik dan mendapat Informasi milikku sangat terpercaya dan selalu benar. Jika ingin bukti, kurasa Ojou-san bisa mengingat bagaimana hebohnya Politik Dunia Supranatural, ketika beredar informasi kemunculan Mitologi Minor Kuno di zaman sekarang. Tentu itu sebuah pancingan, ada seorang pihak yang menyewa Akatsuki untuk semua informasi itu, lalu kemudian dengan berbagai bukti dia mulai mem-Publikannya. Entah apa Tujuan dari semua Konspirasi itu, kurasa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar."

Belakangan ini, 1-2 tahun kebelakang, Politik Dunia heboh dan gempar, bahkan di Politik Internal Shinto pun heboh, hal itu terjadi karena beredar informasi kalau Mitologi Minor Kuno ternyata masih ada, mereka diberitakan bersembunyi disebuah tempat. Hal itu tentu mengejutkan semua pihak, bagaimana mungkin mereka masih ada ketika Mitologi tempat bernaungnya sudah punah bahkan sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Untuk ukuran seorang Dewa pun, jika sudah sangat lama dilupakan dia akan melemah dan hilang sendiri dari dunia. Namun informasi yang beredar sangat menentang semua keyakinan sebelumnya, bukti masih adanya sosok-sosok masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah punah. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan pada awalnya dan siapa pula yang mendapat semua informasi tersebut, yang pasti karena faktor sumber yang jelas hal itu hanya dianggap Teori Konspirasi dan hanya sebatas Propaganda media.

Touka percaya sepenuhnya dengan Zetsu. Tak perlu bukti bahwa dia adalah yang mendapat semua informasi tersebut, Touka sudah yakin dengan semua itu. Mengingat Akatsuki dan Naruto sendiri bukanlah seseorang yang bisa diremehkan, Touka yakin Zetsu jujur atas semua informsai itu.

"Kembali lagi. Informasi pertama, seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh _Danna,_ para penculik berhasil menculik _Yasaka-Hime_ tepat dua hari setelah Negosiasi. Dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan pula, Tengu si panglima perang Youkai dan merupakan salah satu petinggi disana, mengatakan pada semua orang kalau penculiknya adalah para pengguna Sacred Gear, indikasinya sangat mengarah pada penculik itu, sehingga semua orang percaya dan mulai bertindak.

Kemudian, tadi siang kudengar kalau Kunou-Hime anak dari Yasaka-Hime bertindak gegabah dengan menyerang pihak Iblis yang sedang melakukan Tour di Kyoto ini, tindakan ini tentu sangat membahayakan posisi kaum Youkai dan bisa membuat mereka jatuh terperangkap, dan untuk Aliansi sendiri, kurasa ini menjadi titik awal rencana mereka dalam meluaskan _Koloni_ mereka dalam membangun _Imperialisme._

Lalu kedua. Pihak Aliansi, khususnya Maou Loli dan Gubernur Da-Tenshi mesum itu, sepertinya sangat pandai bertindak dengan memanpaatkan situasi dan bahkan orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Ketika mendengar bahwa Yasaka-Hime diculik dan salah satu pihak mereka diserang oleh pihak Youkai, yang tak lain adalah Kunou-Hime, Azazel dan Serafall bertindak licik memanpaatkan itu semua. Pertama, mereka berencana menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime dengan alasan juru Perdamaian, memang belum ada keputusan jelas apakah mereka akan membantu Youkai atau tidak, namun dengan melihat Ekspresi kedua petinggi itu dan memahami semua perkataan dan pemahaman mereka, kurasa positive kalau kubilang mereka akan menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime. tujuannya tentu bukan sebagai Juru Perdamaian, tujuan mereka masih sama, tetap licik seperti biasa. Yaitu membuat Youkai berhutang budi sehingga mereka bebas memanipulasi dan mengontrol pihak Youkai, mungkin prinsip si Gubernur mesum itu, _Sambil jalan-jalan, menjajah negri orang._ Licik! Kedua petinggi itu sangat cerdas dan licik.

Kedua, kedua petinggi itu juga sepertinya tidak pandang bulu dan berbelas kasihan saat berbuat kelicikan. Yang seharusnya masalah ini diurus oleh pihak yang lebih terpercaya dan kuat dalam menghadapi Terorist, justru si Gubernur mesum dan Maou Loli itu malah meng-Eksploitasi para Iblis muda yang sekarang sedang Tour. Mereka para Iblis muda yang minim pengalaman, malah ditempatkan dalam masalah ini dan sepertinya akan menjadi tokoh penting dalam Konspirasi Kyoto, bukannya memanggil orang-orang yang terpercaya dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya, seperti Dulio si Joker, Tobio Ikuse si Slash Dog atau Okita Souji si Knight terkuat dan merupakan bidak Knight Maou Luciver. Kekuatan mereka sangatlah mengerikan, dan bukan perkara sulit untuk mengatasi masalah terrorist semacam ini. Ini menjadi indikasi bahwa memang mereka bukanlah Juru Perdamaian yang sering mereka gembor-gemborkan, mereka hanya Penjajah! Mereka adalah Monster yang tak berbelas kasih pada pihaknya sekalipun! Selama itu menguntungkan, mereka tak perduli pengorbanannya."

Zetsu berhenti sejenak, menyampaikan Informasi dengan jelas dan lengkap sangatlah membuatnya sedikit lelah, apalagi dia melakukannya setelah mencari Informasi dan menyelidikinya dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan melelahkan. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto yang fokus memahami Informasi sembari meminum Ochanya dengan tenang, seperti bangsawan. Lalu dia melihat Ojou-Touka, dia juga serius mendengarkan sembari memandang lurus kedepan kosong, dia sepertinya sedang mencerna semua informasi dari Zetsu dan mempersiapkan jawaban serta solusi kendala rencana mereka.

"terkait point meng-Eksploitasi para Iblis muda, mereka akan memulainya dengan melakukan penyelidikan di Ibu kota. Para Prajurit Aliansi sudah mulai berdatangan dan bersiap melakukan penyelidikan guna memecahkan kasus ini, mereka akan melakukan penyelidikan disekitar Ibu kota saja, tidak dengan Istana tempat tinggal Yasaka. Justru, penyelidikan disana malah diserahkan pada sekelompok Iblis muda. Adik dari Maou Luciver dan Leviathan, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri beserta ratunya masing-masing. Mereka berempat ditempatkan disekitar tempat kejadian untuk melakukan penyelidikan, sepertinya ini bertujuan untuk mengasah bakat mereka, khususnya Sona Sitri. Dia adalah Iblis cerdas keturunan Sitri, kecerdasannya bahkan menutupi semua kekurangannya, bahkan dia dujuluki sebagai Generasi hebat bersama Iblis muda berbakat dan kuat lainnya. Dan dengan menempatkannya di dekat tempat kejadian, kurasa ini bisa lebih mengasah iblis muda tersebut.

Selain itu, kurasa ini juga merupakan pertimbangan sendiri dari Serafall Leviathan. Dia yang Siscon-nya sangat Akut dan tidak ketolong, menempatkan adik kesayangannya di Sekitaran Istana yang sekarang dijaga ketat oleh pasukan Youkai, sehingga sangat minim sekali kemungkinan musuh muncul dan menyerang mereka, dan kemungkinan adik Maou Siscon itu celaka diserang Terorist pun hampir tidak ada, karena ketatnya tempat tersebut. Ah.., ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang sering Danna lakukan pada Naruko-chan.."

Zetsu terpaksa tidak melanjutkan ocehannya tentang ke-Sisconnan Naruto pada Naruko, sesaat dia ditatap oleh Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

Naruto baru tau kalau adik dari Leviathan ternyata punya kecerdasan yang tinggi. Namun mengingat siapa keluarga dan kakaknya Naruto paham juga. Serafall adalah seorang Iblis berbakat yang jarang sekali ada, kekuatannya yang besar memang cukup mengerikan, namun yang paling mengerikan adalah kecerdasannya dalam memanpaatkan semua peluang dan kekuatan. Ibarat kata, dia bisa saja mengalahkan Raja dalam permainan catur dengan set lengkap, meskipun dirinya sendiri hanya ada pion dan raja saja. Seperti itulah gambaran dari Serafall Sitri, si Cerdas yang mengerikan. Keluarga Sitri pun sudah tidak menjadi rahasia lagi, kalau orang-orangnya sangat cerdas dan potensial. Jadi Naruto paham kalau adik Maou yang menjadi teman dekat adiknya itu memiliki kecerdasan tinggi.

"Lanjut lagi.." Naruto dan Touka yang sedang mencerna Informasi kembali fokus pada Zetsu. "Setelah mendapat informasi yang cukup dari pihak aliansi, aku pun menyelidiki para penculik yang sekarang menjadi kambing hitam Konspirasi ini. Tak banyak informasi penting yang bisa kudapat, tujuan mereka menculik Yasaka-Hime pun masih menjadi Misteri. Namun yang pasti, sepertinya rencana misterius mereka akan dimulai 2 hari atau 3 hari lagi, dan melihat semua tindakan mereka, kurasa yang akan dilakukan adalaha,-"

"…, _Mengendalikan Energy Kyoto."_ Naruto memotong perkataan Zetsu, meski masih samar dan belum jelas apa tujuan mereka menculik Yasaka, Naruto menduga itu karena mereka ingin mengendalikan Energy Kyoto, entah untuk apa.

Kyoto sebagai salah satu Perfektur di Jepang memang sangatlah penuh dengan Energy, tempat-tempat mistis dan kuil-kuil kuno di Kyoto adalah tempat dengan Energy KI atau Energy mistis yang tinggi, dan sumber-sumber Energy itu bersebaran di pelosok Kyoto sangat banyak, mencpai ribuan. Tentunya jika tiap-tiap Energy itu tidak dikendalikan, akan membuat masalah kedepannya. Jadi, mengatasi masalah itu, dulu sekali, Energy-Energy itu dikendalikan dan pusatnya adalah Istana Nijou, yang merupakan tempat penting bagi Youkai. Di Istana Nijou energy dengan kapasitas yang besar terus mengalir dan berpusat disana, dan sebagai kuncen atau pen-stabil, maka ditunjuklah seorang Youkai kuat dan terkuat yang bisa mengendalikan itu, yang tak lain adalah Yasaka.

Para penculik itu…, mereka menculik Yasaka sepertinya bertujuan dan berorientasi pada pusat Energy mistis di Kyoto, entah untuk apa.

Selain Naruto, Zetsu dan Touka pun paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Mereka yang ada diruangan ini adalah orang-orang dengan kecerdasan tinggi, jadi cukup mudah untuk memahami sesuatu seperti ini.

"Berarti…, mengetahui semua informasi dari Zetsu-san, saya rasa akan ada masalah dalam semua rencana kita. Pertama, melihat keadaan kita dan kaum Youkai, saya rasa itu menjadi kesempatan bagi Aliansi 3 Fraksi untuk menanamkan _Kolonialisme_ mereka disini. Youkai sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dan kita pun sama, tidak bisa berbuat gegabah. Jadi saya rasa, ini adalah masalah penting yang harus segera ditindak lanjuti. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kedua, melihat masih samarnya tujuan para penculik, saya rasa ada saja kemungkinan Konspirasi Naruto-dono bisa saja ketahuan dan rencana kita gagal, serta semua rahasia kita pun bisa saja terbongkar, ini pun menjadi masalah serius dalam rencana kita."

Semua yang diungkapkan Dewi Amaterasu itu masuk akal, saat ini Youkai sepertinya tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika pemimpin mereka diculik dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan saat itulah Aliansi bertindak mencoba menanamkan _Kolonialisme_ mereka di Kyoto, dan itu bukanlah goal dari rencana Naruto. Kemudian, dengan tidak diketahuinya tujuan sebenarnya dari para penculik mungkin saja kalau Konspirasi dan rencana Naruto ketahuan dan rahasia mereka pun bisa saja diketahui public dan semakin membuat runyam masalah.

"Benar. Itu yang menjadi masalah semua rencana anda, Danna. Kurasa jika tidak menemukan solusinya, rencana kita semua akan hancur." Zetsu menambahkan. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan saran dan menyusun rencana, karena semua itu harus sesuai dan efektip serta pas dengan rencana tuannya, Naruto.

"Soal itu, aku sudah menemukan solusinya…" Naruto menaruh gelas Ocha yang sudah habis isinya itu dimeja, dia sudah memahami semua informasi dari Zetsu, dan dia juga sangat paham dengan semua masalah dalam rencana ini. Jadi, dengan kecerdasan dan kejeniusannya dia sekarang sudah menemukan solusi maslaah rencana mereka.

Touka dan Zetsu serempak mengucapkan 'Apa itu?' ketika mendengar Naruto punya solusinya.

"Soal Youkai, kita bisa mengatsinya dengan beberapa tindakan. Pertama, aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada 2 Anggota Akatsuki yang lain untuk mengurus Politik antara Youkai dan Aliansi 3 Fraksi, dan aku dengar kalau salah satu petinggi Youkai, yakni seorang Youkai kera yang dahulu sangat akrab dengan Sun Wukong generasi pertama dan juga dikatakan sebagai saudara jauhnya, sangat-sangat menentang Aliansi 3 Fraksi dengan dominasinya, dia adalah Youkai kuat dan Fundamentalis, kalau tidak salah… emm, namanya Hideyosi. Yah.. Hideyoshi."

"Aku tau si Hideyosi itu, Danna."

"Kita akan mengirimkan 2 Akatsuki yang kumaksud untuk membantunya menentang Aliansi, ah kurasa dia yang akan membantu kita menyingkirkan Aliansi dari Kyoto."

Touka penasaran sekarang, memang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 2 Anggota Akatsuki yang dimaksud Naruto itu? Mengurus Politik Kyoto? Bagaimana caranya? Touka sama sekali tidak menemukan kejelasan maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Emmm.., Naruto-dono, apa maksud anda menyerahkan itu pada 2 Anggota Akatsuki? Apakah kita hanya berdiam diri saja menyaksikan ini?"

"Tepat sekali Touka. Kita hanya akan menyaksikan semua _Drama_ yang ada di Kyoto, biarlah rencana miliku berjalan dan anak buahku bertindak. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjamin rencana kita berjalan lancar. Dan soal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka pada para Youkai? Kurasa kau tunggu saja hal menariknya, yang pasti ini akan menjamin rencana kita lancar tanpa diketahui siapapun."

Touka bungkam, dia seharusnya mengerti dan percaya pada Naruto sebagai tuannya. Dia mempercayakan nasibnya pada pria tersebut, dia juga harus mempercayakan semua cita-citanya pada pria tersebut. Yaahhh.., Touka mulai sekarang harus yakin dan percaya dengan Naruto.

"Ha'I, saya mengerti Naruto-dono. Dan mohon maapkan saya yang mempertanyakan serta meragukan semua rencana anda."

"Maa.., jangan terlalu kaku begitu Touka. Kita sudah hampir sebulan lebih bersama, dan ini akan terasa aneh kalau kau masih kaku padaku. Aku sedari awal, tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pelayan atau budak, justru aku menganggapmu sebagai rekan dan bahkan temanku dalam misi ini, jadi jangan terlalu formal dan kaku padaku, mulai sekarang." Touka hanya mengangguk mantap, ini kali pertamanya ada seseorang yang menganggapnya teman, bukan sebagai Dewi penguasa atau apa, namun teman biasa. Dan ini menjadi titik awal bagi Touka atau Amaterasu untuk yakin dan percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

"Dan Zetsu..?" Zetsu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto, setelah melihat bahwa tuannya kali ini ternyata sedikit membuak ruang dihatinya yang gelap pada orang lain. Ini sebuah kemajuan, dan ssepertinya Zetsu akan menceritakannya pada yang lain. "..Kuharap kau menyampaikan pesan dan misiku pada mereka berdua, lakukan misi ini seperti biasa, Profesional."

"Ha'I Danna" Zetsu menjawab riang

"Terakhir, soal para penculik itu, aku akan menyerahkannya pada iblis-iblis muda disana. Kita hanya sebagai pengarah dan penonton dalam balik bayangan, lakukan sesuai rencana dan kujamin rencana ini akan berjalan dengan lancar!"

Mereka semua mengangguk, sepertinya Naruto benar-benar sudah menyiapkan segalanya dalam rencana kali ini. Jadi percaya dan yakin pada Naruto adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Kemudian, mengingat bahwa ini sudah selesai dan Zetsu harus segera mengerjakan perintah Naruto, dia berniat kembali bertugas dan meninggalakan penginapan itu dengan menyelam pada tanah. Namun..

"Tunggu..!" Touka dan Zetsu menaikan alisnye, heran. Apalagi yang diinginkan Naruto? Sungguh, jalan pemikiran pemuda itu tidak bisa ditebak. "Satu lagi Zetsu, aku ingin kau sedikit bermain kali ini. Datangi kedua adik Maou itu, dan lakukan rencana yang mendukung rencana kita. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Zetsu awalya berpikir, namun dia pun mengangguk dengan Ekspresi wajah yang masih riang. Otaknya cukup cerdas untuk memahami maksud perkataan Naruto, bahkan menyusun rencana dalam waktu yang singkat dengan beberapa clue pun bisa dia lakukan.

"Hehehehe…, saya mengeri Danna."

Dan akhirnya Zetsu pun tenggelam dengan diiringi tawa riangnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan lancar dan Touka yang bingung dengan Interaksi Naruto dan Zetsu. Mungkinkah mereka memiliki Telepati sehingga hanya dengan beberapa kata pun sudah paham?

* * *

.

 **Istana Yasaka –**

Malam ini, Istana yang dihuni oleh Ratu Youkai di Ibu Kota -tempat tinggal para Youkai- sangat ramai oleh para penjaga, wajar karena beberapa hari lalu Ratu mereka diculik dan sampai sekarang mereka masih belum menemukan keberadaan Ratu mereka. Level siaga di wilayah Youkai kali ini benar-benar siaga 5! Kehilangan pemimpin, bisa saja menyebabkan pihak lain menyerang dan menghancurkan mereka ketika politik internal mereka lemah. Jadi dengan penjagaan dan dibarengi penyelidikan inilah, mereka para Youkai berusaha mencari petunjuk dan mempertahankan wilayah mereka.

Soal penyelidikan, 4 gadis Iblis pun kini sudah melakukannya. Rias Gremory dengan Quennya Akeno Himejima ditambah Sona Sitri serta Quennya Tsubaki Shinra, mereka kini sudah melakukan penyelidikan disekitar Istana kediaman Yasaka, yang merupakan tempat kejadian dimana Ratu Youkai itu diculik dengan misteri yang membingungkan. tanpa jejak sama sekali, sehinga membuat Youkai yang menyelidikinya tidak menemukan titik terang.

Namun meskipun tidak menimbulkan jejak, itu bukanlah perkara yang menghalangi Sona dalam penyelidikan ini. Sebagai ketua penyidik dan kecerdasan diatasa rata-rata serta dugaan kalau penculiknya adalah Hero Fraction, Fraksi pahlawan yang isinya manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, maka Sona menyimpulkan kalau penculiknya kemungkinan adalah seseorang pengguna Sacred Gear perpindahan Dimensi, **Dimensi Lost.** Hanya itu yang bisa Sona dapat beserta tim kecilnya, soal keberadaan dan motif pelaku Sona tidak mengetahui sama sekali, jadi kali ini sepertinya dia kan melaporkan ini saja pada Kakaknya dan Azazel.

"Kita sudah cukup menyelidiki semua ini…" Sona melihat Rias dengan Akeno serta Tsubaki Quennya menatap Sona penuh perhatian. ".. Mendapatkan Informasi soal media yang digunakan pelaku cukup berharga dan aku yakin bisa membantu penyelidikan serta penyelamatan Yasaka-Hime. selanjutnya, kita hanya tinggal melaporkan ini pada Azazel-Sensei dan Onee-sama, kurasa mereka punya informasi pelengkap informasi ini."

"Tapi Sona, kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan saja Penyelidikan ini? Mungkin saja ada informasi berharga lainnya yang bisa didapatkan 'kan?"

Semua orang tau, kalau Rias Gremory sangat sangatlah ingin keluar dari baying-bayang kakaknya serta keluarganya. Mempunyai kakak hebat seorang Maou, Rias Justru dipandang biasa saja bahkan diremehkan oleh orang lain, mereka mengangap Rias hanya beruntung karena lahir sebagai adik dari Sirzech Luciver serta anak pewaris Gremory. Dan itu sangat membuat Rias tertekan, dia juga iri dengan temannya Sona, meskipun memiliki kakak hebat dan keluarga hebat seperti dirinya, justru Sona sudah bebas dari baying-bayang mereka dan berkembang pesat, Sona beruntung karena otaknya yang cerdas. Berbeda dengan Rias yang tak bisa apa-apa dan tak punya hal-hal seperti Sona, bahkan untuk selamat dari pertunangannya pun Rias harus rela melihat Pion kesayangannya terluka parah.

Dari sana Rias mulai ter-Obsesi untuk menunjukan kemampuannya dan membuktikan kalau dia mampu. Seperti sekarang, jika mereka berhasil membawa informasi penting lebih banyak, mungkin saja orang-orang mulai memandangnya sebagai Rias Gremory! Bukan adik dari Maou Luciver.

"Ara..Ara.. Bukannya hanya Kaichou saja yang berpikir dan menganalisa, Buchou? Ufufufu…" Akeno sebagai Quennya Rias berkomentar pedas, dia adalah gadis type S yang perlu di waspadai. Dan soal perkataannya, memang benar bahwa dari tadi hanya Sona yang berpikir dan menganalisa, mereka hanya membantu ketika diminta dan sesekali meng-Observasi sekeliling.

"Diam Akeno!" marah Rias hanya ditanggapi oleh ratu sadisnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Hahhhh.., Dengar Rias! Aku menghentikan penyelidikan dengan alasan tertentu. Pertama, ini sudah sangat larut dan cukup rawan berkeliaran di tempat berbahaya, meski penjagaannya ketat, bukan berarti kita selamat. Ingat! Lawan kita adalah pengguna **Dimensi Lost!** Mereka bisa saja menculik dan membunuh kita disuatu tempat tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, jadi aku menghentikan ini.

Selain itu, informasi ini pun sudah cukup dan bisa membantu Azazel-Sensei dan Onee-sama dalam masalah ini. Pelakunya dari Hero Fraction, kemudian pelaku menggunkaan **Dimensi Lost** sebagai media menculik, ditambah mungkin saja ada informasi tambahan dari penyidik lain, jadi Rias! Informasi ini sudah cukup, dan kita harus pulang sekarang."

Rias ingin melawan, namun ketika melihat tatapan mata Sona yang seolah mengatakan 'Cukup' Rias luluh juga. Dia sadar dia terlalu Egois, namun ini semua demi harga dirinya sebagai Rias Gremory! Jika tidak bisa sekarang, Rias akan berusaha lagi kedepannya.

"Baiklah, Sona."

Semuanya tersenyum ketika melihat Rias luluh. Tinggal pulang dan melaporkan ini, lalu keputusan ada ditangan para petinggi. Seperti itulah pikiran mereka.

Jadi mereka pun berniat akan pulang. Namun…

" **Horaaaa… apa yang ada disini? Adik Maou Luciver yang cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan, lalu ratunya mahluk setengah-setengah yang menjijikan? Oh, ada pula adik Leviathan yang katanya gak laku-laku itu? Ah satu lagi, ada gadis iblis yang ikut-ikutan penampilan king-nya? Hmmmm.., apa gadis ini punya fetish aneh kah? Maa.., aku sangat senang melihat gadis-gadis jalang seperti kalian ada disini"**

Rias, Akeno bahkan Tsubaki tersulut emosinya ketika mendengar suara berat yang menghina mereka secara jelas. Hanya Sona yang masih diam dengan wajah datarnya, sembari menatap kearah suara tersebut. Yang tak lain adalah seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan jubah hitam, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau yang sangat hijau sampai-sampai seperti daun tumbuhan itu sendiri. Ekspresinya sangat riang ketika menghina mereka, Sona tidak tau siapa dia. Namun dari aura dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, Sona tau bahwa manusia ini berbahaya.

"Rias, Akeno dan Tsubaki..! jangan dengarkan hinaannya! Dia adalah pria berbahaya!" Sona memperingatkan, namun sepertinya bagi Rias yang keras kepala itu tak mempan.

"Dia sudah menghina kita, Sona! Dan kurasa dia adalah musuh, jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah menyerang dan mengalahkannya!"

Hahhhh.., Kemana sih otak gadis kepala merah ini.

" **Hohoho…, Kau sedikit takut adik Maou cebol jalang? Dan Waaaahh.. kau sangat pemberani yah Tomat? Hiiiiiih.. aku ta'ut.."**

Sosok itu terus mengolok-olok mereka berempat. Suaranya menggema di jalanan sepi dibelakang Istana kediaman Yasaka-Hime, wajar karena titik ini dianggap jarang dikunjungi Yasaka-Hime. tembok-tembok pagar dari Istana Yasaka membuat suara berat sosok itu menggema dan semakin membuat gadis-gadis geram dibuatnya.

"Sudah cukup! Katakan siapa dan apa tujuanmu?! Mahluk pucat!" Akeno mengancam tanpa logat sadisticnya lagi, dia kali ini benar-benar murka.

" **Mahluk pucat? Oh aku yah. Hehehehe…, kau sangat kasar juga mahluk setengah jalang. Ugh.., 2 jalang Gremory ini ternyata membuatku ta'ut.** "

Jduaaaaaar…!

Petir bertegangan tinggi dan intensitas yang besar menyembar dari sihir Akeno menuju Zetsu yang sedari tadi menghina mereka dengan mulut manis dan wajah watadosnya. Alhasil, dia pun tertelan dan terkena ledakan karena Halilintar Akeno.

"Berhasil 'kah..?"

" **Ughhh.., itu sangat geli tau. Hehehe.. aku rasa serangan tadi seperti sebuah jilatan mulut mahluk setengah pada kemaluankau. Ughhh.., sangat erotis sekali."**

Mereka semua yang melihat itu tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin pria tersebut masih selamat dengan tanpa bekas apapun setelah disambar Halilintar bertegangan tinggi Akeno? Benar yang dikatakan Sona, pria ini berbahaya.

Sona beda lagi pikirannya, dia memang sedikit kaget dengan hasil serangan Akeno. Namun, saat ini dia lebih penasaran. Kenapa tidak ada Pasukan Youkai yang datang kesini ketika meraskan pancaran energy asing di belakang istana Yasaka-Hime? apa mereka begitu bodohnya? Tidak! Jangan-jangan..

" **Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Hehehe.., sepertinya Gadis mata empat itu paham yah? Waaaah Sugoooi..! kau sangat hebat. Namun..** "

"Minnna..! kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya! Tsubaki, cepat siapkan lingkaran sihir! Dan Rias, jangan membantah apapun!" Sona panic karena situasi ini, dia menyadari bahwa pria tersebut sudah membuat kekkai disekitaran sini dan mencoba-,

"…. **TERLAMBAT! Kalian akan menjadi korban pertama Drama ini!"**

Sebelum bertindak, mereka berempat sudah lenyap dari tempat begitu saja. Tanpa da lingkaran sihir atau tanda apapun, mereka sudah lenyap ditempat. Menyisakan Zetsu yang terkekeh riang dan mulai menyelam kedalam tanah. Semua orang tidak menyadari, keberadaan sesosok dalam kegelapan yang melihat semua kejadian tadi dengan Ekspresi yang tidak bisa dilihat sama sekali.

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 5 'Masalah yg kian datang' END**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Apa kabar minna? Semoga baik yah, apalagi yang masih sekolah raport akan segera didapatkan. Hehehe.., apakah banyak remedialnya? Apakah orang tua sedang siap2 marah? Saya do'a kan semoga yang terbaik yang menyertai reader setia pembaca fanfic dimanapun.**

 **Saya sebelumnya mohon maap bila up yang biasanya agak cepet sekarang jadi macet. Yaah, seperti kata saya di chap kemarin.. saya sibuk sebagai panitia 3 acara disekolah.., dan dengan kurang ajarnya saya hanya hadir pas prepare dan kabur pas Hari-H… Hahahaha..,XD LOL**

 **Yaah.., kayaknya saya gak akan terlalu mengulas chap ini deh. Pegel tangan saya ngetik.. hehehe**

 **Oke pertama, yaa chap ini kaya di LN sih, dan beberpa pula mirip fic bang hitam. Saya gk bermaksuda apapun kok, itu karena yah itu alur aslinya dan alur yang sudah dipahami oleh reader semua. Jadi saya pakai aja deh, dan tenang aja kok, konspirasi dan alur politiknya pun bakalan beda. Hehehe..**

 **Wuuuuuuooooh.. anggota Akatsuki udah satu keluar tuh, Zetsu. Tau lah kan? Seperti apakah kekuatannya? Bakalan beda dan lebih Sci-fi kok dari yang aslinya, fic saya kan temanya sci-fi. XD dan ada 2 lagi! Mungkinkah mereka akan keluar dan menunjukan kemampuannya? Tunggu di chap selanjutnya.**

 **Dan lalu soal review…**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya Danna! Yang memuji saya, saya ucapkan makasih dan yang mengkritik pun, saya ucapkan makasih.**

 **Kekuatan Amaterasu? Bukan di chap2 sekarang deh kayanya.. nanti mungkin. Tenang aja kok, dia kuat.**

 **Naru x Amaterasu-chan? Tunggu sampai konflik selesai. XD**

 **Menjurus ke Religi? Baca fic ini sama aja baca postingan fiktip berkedok agama di sosmed. XD LOL**

 **Dan soal author2 hebat, huhuhuhu saya terharu Danna. Bahkan saya membaca fic2 dulu untuk nostalgia, missal dunia di mata biru mu dan mask of anbu buatan kristoper21, hahhh,, suka sedih kalau nostalgia gitu.**

 **Dan review Eins-Danna.. saya ucapin makasih banget… rela nulis panjang buat sharing ilmu kesaya yang hanya transformasi reader awalnya.. huhuhu,, saya terharu pokoknya.**

 **Kekuatan Naruto vs Sirzech? Owalaaah.., gimana yah, terus pantengi fic ini aja deh. XD LOL**

 **Soal review Rizw-dana. Saya kelas 11 Smk danna. Dan makasih sarannya.., saya emang lebih suka kepada unsure menakjubkan sebuah jurus itu melalui deskripsi yang buat kagum, dari pada adu jurus a lot yang tiap jurusnya pun gak mengena sama sekali. Arigatou Danna**

 **Untuk review lain, lain kali saya jawab, agak retoris sih… jadi nanti aja.**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	6. Chapter 6 Konflik Politik

_Author Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a Author LOL_

* * *

"Minnna..! kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya! Tsubaki, cepat siapkan lingkaran sihir! Dan Rias, jangan membantah apapun!" Sona panic karena situasi ini, dia menyadari bahwa pria tersebut sudah membuat kekkai disekitaran sini dan mencoba-,

"…. **TERLAMBAT! Kalian akan menjadi korban pertama Drama ini!"**

Sebelum bertindak, mereka berempat sudah lenyap dari tempat begitu saja. Tanpa da lingkaran sihir atau tanda apapun, mereka sudah lenyap ditempat. Menyisakan Zetsu yang terkekeh riang dan mulai menyelam kedalam tanah. Semua orang tidak menyadari, keberadaan sesosok dalam kegelapan yang melihat semua kejadian tadi dengan Ekspresi yang tidak bisa dilihat sama sekali.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Chap ini menuntut reader untuk fokus agar cerita bisa dicerna dan dipahami, serta agar reader pun mendapati kesalahan2 apa saja untuk diutarakan dalam Review**

* * *

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 6. Konflik Politik**

 **.**

 **Istana Pusat, Ibu Kota Youkai –**

.

Istana pusat. Adalah sebuah bangunan besar dan megah dengan arsitektur bergaya kuno dari tradisi Jepang. Bangunan luas yang dihiasi oleh berbagai ornament dan hiasan yang sangat mahal ini, memiliki beberapa lantai. Meski kelihatannya Kuno, namun masih ada nilai modern dari bangunan yang menjadi pusat pemerintahan kaum Youkai ini. Kegiatan Diplomasi dan kegiatan Politik lainnya sering dilakukan di Istana ini.

Namun kegiatan biasa yang sering terjadi di Istana ini sudah tidak ada, dan diganti dengan suasana yang selalu gaduh dan rusuh. Ini semua terjadi 3 hari yang lalu, saat mereka sedang damai-damainya ternyata Yasaka-Hime sebagai ratu dan pemimpin kaum Youkai, diculik oleh sekelompok orang dan bahkan berhasil melukai Tengu yang merupakan Panglima besar Youkai. Tentu ketika menyadari ini, semua Youkai tanpa terkecuali panik dan mulai mencari keberadaan ratu mereka. Pasukan Militer, Rakyat bahkan para Dewan dan Politisinya pun panik. Memang menjadi rahasia umum, kalau Ratu Rubah dengan rambut emas itu sangat disenangi oleh rakyatnya dan dicintai pula, jadi wajar jika semua Youkai khawatir.

Istana pusat ini, kini sepertinya sudah sangat rusuh dan aura tak mengenakan pun menguar dari Istana ini dalam radius beberapa kilometer. Lebih jauh lagi, aura tak mengenakan dan suasana tegang akan dirasakan dalam sebuah ruangan di Istana itu, ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun nyaman yang kini sedang dipakai rapat dadakan oleh beberapa tetua Youkai. Ada banyak yang datang, ada Tengu dengan selalu menemani Kunou-Hime yang sekarang menjadi ratu sementara, lalu petinggi lainnya yang memegang beberapa jabatan strategis dan hak lainnya. Mereka semua kini hadir dalam ruangan ini dengan atmosfir yang sangat menegangkan karena pembahasan dan perdebatan yang mulai panas dan mengalami kebuntuan.

Braaaak..!

"APA MAKSUD-MU HIDEYOSHI?!"

Suara gebrakan lantai kayu terdengar nyaring dan menyeramkan ketika ditambah oleh suara menyeramkan dan aura tak mengenakan yang kini semakin mencemari udara dan membuat mahluk biasa yang menghirupnya bakal mati ditempat. Orang yang menggebrak lantai.. Youkai itu adalah Tengu. Dia baru saja mendengar gagasan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal dari salah satu petinggi dan salah satu Youkai yang punya pengaruh dan kekuasaan besar di pemerintahan Youkai, Hideyoshi.

Pria tua berpenampilan kepala empat itu memiliki tubuh tegap yang besar dan gagah, dengan otot-otot yang kelihatan di Pakaian perang ketat miliknya. Wajahnya sangat tegas dangan rambut coklat sedikit panjang dan jambang yang mem-bingkai wajah tegas dan sangar miliknya, mata coklatnya pun selalu menyipit seolah meng-Intimidasi siapa saja yang berani menatapnya. Pria sangar ini adalah salah satu Youkai legenda yang sudah hidup ribuan tahun, dia adalah teman dekat dari Sun Wukong generasi Pertama dan bahkan rumor mengatakan kalau mereka adalah saudara jauh, namanya adalah Hideyoshi Dewan Youkai yang memegang kuasa dalam urusan politik Eksternal. Dan pria ini lah sumber dari kemurkaan Tengu barusan.

"Hmmmm..?" Mata yang selalu menyipit meng-Intimidasi itu menatap wajah dengan kulit merah dan wajah khas milik Tengu. Auranya penuh dengan Arogansi sampai membuat Tengu sedikit gugup ketika ditatap oleh salah satu Youkai legendaris. ".., Apa masalah-mu Tengu-dono? Urasan Politik dengan pihak luar adalah urusan-ku! Dan tidak seharusnya orang militer semacam dirimu menentang kebijakan-ku. Kau tau 'kan?"

Seusai Hideyoshi berucap tak ada suara apapun yang menyahuti ucapan ber-suara berat dan meng-Intimidasi Hideyoshi. Semua petinggi disana memilih duduk diam dan menatap kebawah, menghindari tatapan maut Youkai legendaris itu. Bahkan Youkai setingkat Tengu pun kini menahan gugupnya setengah mati, lihat saja Tengu sekarang! Dia duduk dengan bergerak tidak nyaman dan keringat bercucuran, disampingnya masih ada Kunou-Hime yang terlihat melamunkan sesuatu. Sepertinya tentang ibunya.

Masalah dalam rapat ini cukup rumit dan kompleks, jika salah mengambil keputusan dan tidak konsisten, maka keberlangsungan kaum Youkai-lah taruhannya dan atau nyawa mereka pun taruhannya. Ini terkait tindak lanjut mereka atas kasus penculikan Yasaka-Hime yang sampai sekarang pun belum ditemukan dan bahkan keberadaanya pun belum terlacak. Tindak lanjut itu apakah ingin ber-Aliansi dengan Aliansi besar 3 Fraksi dan akan mendapat bantuan dalam menemukan Yasaka-Hime atau menolak ajakan mereka dan membuat harapan mereka menemukan ratu kebanggaan mereka lenyap. Semuanya sangat sulit.

"Tapi..," Tengu berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya sekarang, dia harus mengungkapkan semua argumentnya agar tetua berpikiran kolot dan konservatif ini sadar. "..,Tapi Hideyoshi-dono! Menerima ajakan dan tawaran Aliansi adalah kesempatan emas bagi kita! Jika mengikuti kesepakatan, saya yakin Yasaka-sama pasti akan kembali pada kita! Semuanya juga sadar 'kan! Ini satu-satunya jalan menemukan Yasaka-sama! Iya 'kan!"

Beberapa Dewan serta Youkai berpengaruh dan berkuasa lainnya mulai mengerti maksud Tengu dan ada pula yang secara terang-terangan menyetujui Argument Tengu dengan mendiskusikannya dengan Dewan yang lain. Namun begitu, masih ada pula beberapa Youkai yang lebih tua yang masih tetap sepakat dengan gagasan Hideyoshi dan Ideologi miliknya yang menentang Aliansi 3 Fraksi. Ini tentu adalah situasi gawat, perpecahan ini bila terus berlanjut akan membuat Youkai terbagi menjadi 2 kubu dan menimbulkan peperangan dalam memperjuangkan Ideologinya masing-masing.

"Tengu.., kau masih terlalu dini dalam mengambil keputusan, kau juga terlalu panik sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kau…," Mata tajam seperti Elang Hideyoshi menatap Tengu. ".., Seperti bocah yang ditinggal induknya."

"APA KAU BILANG 'HAH!?"

"Diam semuanya!"

Tengu yang hendak memberikan bogeman mentah pada Hideyoshi yang telah memancing emosinya berhenti bergerak, ketika dengan aura Intimidasi yang kuat dan pancaran kekuatan kelam, Hideyoshi keluarkan dengan intensitas tinggi disertai perintah mutlaknya. Tatapan matanya pun sangat tajam setajam pedang dan menatap penuh Intimidasi pada semua peserta rapat disini. Dan berhasil, semua peserta rapat langsung bungkam dan suasana pun kembali kondusif.

"Semuanya..," Hideyoshi menatap satu per satu peserta rapat penting ini, dan tatapannya berhenti pada Kunou-Hime yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan pikiran yang terlihat kosong, entahlah, _tak ada yang tau_ Kunou-Hime seperti itu. ".., Dengarkanlah kebijakan-ku!"

Semuanya hening. Mereka semua tak ada yang berani menentang perintah mutlak Youkai paling berpengaruh setelah Yasaka ini. Bagi mereka, boleh saja pemimpin sementara mereka adalah Kunou-Hime sebagai keturunan dari Yasaka, namun tetap saja, ketika Yasaka-Hime tidak ada maka yang memegang kekuasaan Politik dan memiliki pengaruh Politik paling besar adalah Dewan berbadan tegap ini, Hideyoshi.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kita menerima ajakan Aliansi Brengsek itu!" Hideyoshi mengangkat tangannya meng-Isyaratkan agar tak ada yang menyela pembicaraan ini. "Selama darah miliku masih mengalir dalam tubuh ini, dan nafas pun masih bisa dihirup, maka aku sebagai Dewan dan orang bertanggung jawab disini, sangat menentang Ajakan palsu dan menjijikan Aliansi 3 bangsat itu!

Harga diri Youkai yang selalu dielu-elu kan kita selama ini, apakah itu akan kalian ingkari dengan menerima ajakan mereka? Apakah kalian sendiri meragukan kemampuan dan keyakinan kalian sendiri dalam menyelamatkan ratu tercinta kita? Apakah kalian rela menjilat pada sepatu orang lain yang lebih menjijikan dari kita hanya untuk menyelamatkan ratu kita, padahal kita sendiri pun masih bisa mencari solusi semua ini? Jawab kalian semua! Apa kalian rela menjadi budak harga diri dari kelompok semacam Aliansi 3 Fraksi itu!? Jawab kalian!"

Semuanya bungkam. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal dan menjawab pertanyaan Hideyoshi, mereka kini bimbang juga tersadarkan ketika Hideyoshi menampar kesadaran mereka dengan kata-katanya. Tentu bagi mereka sebagai Youkai yang dianggap Fundamentalis, menerima belas kasih pihak lain yang mencurigakan akan membuat mereka yang disini gagal dalam menjaga Youkai.

Ajakan dan seruan kerja sama dari Aliansi 3 Fraksi memang membawa angin segar dan memberikan harapan baru bagi mereka semua. Dengan menawarkan kerja sama dan menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime sangat sangat berarti dan membawa harapan bagi Youkai. Meski begitu, bagi beberapa Youkai Skeptis dan Fundamentalis, mereka tentu tak menelan mentah-mentah ajakan 3 Fraksi itu! Meyakini pepatah bahwa _tak ada yang gratis_ di dunia ini, mereka yang Skeptis tidak percaya begitu saja dan menganggap seruan 3 Fraksi hanya sandiwara belaka dan aksi Konspirasi mereka.

Hideyoshi salah satunya. Dia punya banyak pengalaman dan orangnya pun selalu penuh dengan perhitungan, ditambah dia pula yang diamanatkan untuk mengurus Politik Youkai dengan pihak luar semacam sekarang. Tentu dia tak akan mempercayai begitu saja perkataan dari Petinggi mereka yang melakukan Diplomasi dengannya beberapa waktu kebelakang. Bagi Hideyoshi, ajakan mereka sebagai juru perdamaian hanya sebuah kedok kebusukan mereka. Memang berbau Konspirasi, namun perlu dipertimbangkan karena orang sekaliber Hideyoshi-lah yang mengatakannya.

"Tapi Hideyoshi-dono.., bukannya akan bagus bagi kita? Maksudku, ber-Aliansi dengan Golongan besar dan Superior bisa membuat Youkai lebih disegani?" Seorang Dewan mengomentari, tak perlu ditanya kalau beberapa Dewan pun ingin menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Cihhhh.., Bulshit. Mereka hanya Monster berkedok Pahlawan, Kejahatan berkostum Kebenaran! Mereka hanya sampah! Kalian pikir, apa untungnya bagi mereka menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime dan membantu kita? Jangan Na'if! Jika kalian masih menganggap bahwa juru perdamaian itu ada, maka kalian sepertinya belum mengenal Politik."

Braaaak..!

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Hideyoshi!? Mereka hanya ingin mengajak kerja sama dalam mencapai kedamaian! Dan kau malah menentangnya? Youkai macam apa kau ini?! Cihhhh.., apa mungkin kau ini yang ber-sekongkol dengan para Teroirst itu?! Orang yang menentang perdamaian, apa kau seperti itu, HAH!?" Ucapan Tengu sepertinya disetujui oleh hampir semua dewan yang ada di rapat ini, bagi mereka yang setuju dengan Argument Tengu, Aliansi 3 Fraksi adalah Golongan penjunjung perdamaian yang dengan suka rela menawarkan bantuan pada mereka yang kini sedang kesusahan, namun Hideyoshi dengan segala pemikiran Konservatif dan kolot miliknya sepertinya tidak setuju, menurut mereka, Hideyoshi sepertinya adalah orang yang Paranoid.

Semua peserta rapat kini benar-benar bingung, keadaan pun semakin panas dengan pokok pembahasan yang mengalami kebuntuan, sepertinya sangat mustahil untuk mufakat dalam rapat ini. Di sisi lain, Tengu sangat patriotik dan pragmatis dengan ideologinya yang menyetujui ajakan kerja sama dengan Aliansi yang punya tujuan perdamaian, namun di sisi lain juga, Hideyoshi dengan segala Ideologi kolot dan sikap Konservatif miliknya yang sudah mendarah daging tak bisa dikatakan salah begitu saja, karena dia adalah Youkai yang sangat dipercaya dan dihormati sejak lama, dia pun sangat Fundamentalis dan setia dengan Youkai. Bagi awam yang melihat rapat ini, mungkin akan berpikiran kalau rapat ini bebas dari Intervensi berbagai pihak, namun siapa yang tau 'kan? Mungkin saja ada Intervensi terselubung dan ter-Organisir yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Terserah kau menyebut-ku apa Tengu-dono…" meski dihina didepan Dewan yang lain, Hideyoshi masih tetap tenang dan bersikap dengan kepala dingin, dia punya pengalaman banyak dalam hal Politik jadi bisa dibilang dia sekarang adalah _Fosil Politik_ zaman dulu. "…, Tapi yang pasti, aku sebagai yang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan Politik luar negri, tak akan begitu saja menerima ajakan dari Aliansi 3 Bangsat itu. Terserah pandangan kalian seperti apa terhadapku, yang pasti aku akan bergerak dengan kebijakanku!"

"T-t-tapi H-Hideyoshi-dono…, jika tidak menerima ajakan Aliansi seperti yang diusulkan Tengu-san, lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Yasaka-Hime? nasib kita semua? Kita akan kesulitan menghadapi Terorist jika sendiri saja."

"Yah! Benar Hideyoshi-dono!"

"Bagaimana ini!"

Banyak Dewan yang mulai berbicara dan mempertanyakan kebijakan tak masuk akal Hideyoshi, jika Hideyoshi tak bisa memberikan jawaban dan jaminan yang lebih baik dan aman, sepertinya Kredibelitas miliknya yang sudah dibangun sejak lama akan runtuh dan membuat banyak Youkai menentangnya karena kebijakan tak masuk akal-nya.

"Diam! Biarkan Hideyoshi Ojii-sama menjelaskan semuanya!"

!?

Semua Dewan yang hadir disana terkejut bukan main, mulut mereka bahkan menganga dengan wajah bodoh khas orang kaget. Semua ini karena Kunou-Hime yang sedari tadi diam dengan pandangan kosong seolah memikirkan sesuatu, kini berbicara dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak diduga dan mengejutkan mereka. Bagaimana tidak mengejutkan, biasanya Kunou-Hime selalu memutuskan sesuatu yang sudah jelas bermanfaat bagi mereka semua, namun sekarang nyatanya dia seolah memutuskan kebijakan Kontroversial yang dipegang Hideyoshi.

Tentu saja. Mengingat bahwa dengan menerima ajakan Aliansi dan kerja sama dari Aliansi 3 Fraksi, berarti persentase penyelamatan Yasaka-Hime dan upaya dalam men-Stabilkan Politik Youkai tentu lebih terjamin dan terperaya, dan sangat tidak masuk akal sekali jika Kunou-Hime yang sangat menyayangi ibunya malah tidak memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan kerja sama Aliansi? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin dia panik sekali, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah diam saja?

"Terima kasih Kunou-Hime. Anda memang ratu yang pengertian..,"

Hideyoshi memberikan penghormatan pada gadis kecil itu, dengan menundukan kepalanya. Sekali lagi, mereka semua kini terkejut bukan main. Biasanya, Hideyoshi bahkan tak mau jika menunduk hormat pada Yasaka sekalipun yang merupakan Ratu mereka sendiri, dan sekarang! Hideyoshi malah menunduk hormat pada anak Yasaka, yang jelas sekali kedudukannya lebih rendah dari Yasaka bahkan mungkin dari dirinya sebagai Dewan berpengaruh. Entahlah, tapi keanehan didapati pada Hideyoshi dan Kunou-Hime.

' _apa yang terjadi ini sebenarnya!? Kunou-Hime yang diam saja dari tadi, padahal kemarin dia sangat panik dan heboh. Lalu dia pun sepertinya tidak sepakat dengan ajakan Aliansi? Apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya dia sangat ingin menemui Hime-sama? Lalu juga.., Hideyoshi bertingkah aneh sekarang. Aku paham kalau dia memiliki sikap Konservatif dan pemikiran kolot yang mendarah daging, namun dalam situasi seperti sekarang? Kurasa tidak wajar. Ditambah, dia menunduk hormat pada Kunou-Hime, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia tak mau jika menunduk pada Hime-sama? Ada apa ini? Apakah ada Intervensi? Tidak kurasa ini aman-aman saja. Hahhh.., kurasa ini hanya reaksi atas hilangnya Hime-sama saja..'_

Tengu diam saja ketika melihat keanehan tadi. Dia lebih memilih memikirkan kemungkinan apa saja yang menjadi penyebab semua ini.

"Alternatifnya. Jalan keluar yang kita pilih dan menolak jalan keluar yang dijanjikan oleh Aliansi adalah.., dia!"

Langsung saja, ditengah-tengah rapat penting ini, muncul sosok berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah yang mengagetkan semua Dewan yang ada disini.

* * *

.

Tugetsukyou, adalah nama dari sebuah jembatan dengan daya tarik tinggi yang berada di Kyoto. Jembatan ini melintasi sungai Katsura. Dibangun dengan kayu-kayu biasa dengan nuansa tradisional yang kental, ditambah gunung-gunung di Kyoto yang membentang membentuk sebuah garis Horizon yang indah, menambah kesan menakjubkan dari tempat wisata di Kyoto ini.

Selain indah dengan penampilannya, Tugetsukyou juga memiliki mitos yang sangat unik dan membuat penasaran. Mitosnya, jika seorang pasangan kekasih berjalan melintasi jembatan ini, dan lalu salah satu atau keduanya menengok ke belakang, maka dia akan berpisah.

Lupakan semua itu. Kejadian tak mengenakan dan mengejutkan baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu di Jembatan ini, yang menimpa Tim Gremory dan Azazel sebagai guru pembimbing dan kebetulan ada disana.

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika budak-budak Gremory kela XI sedang berjalan melintasi Tugetsukyou dan menikmati moment tersebut, mereka merasakan perasaan aneh dan hangat yang mereka dan Azazel rasakan, dan tiba-tiba saja, mereka langsung berpindah entah dimana. Namun yang pasti, ini sepertinya ulah pengguna **Dimensi Lost** yang menangkap dan memperangkap mereka di Alternatif Dimensi yang serupa dengan Dimensi sebelumnya.

Bukan itu saja. Di Dimensi Replika Tugetsukyou dan sekitarnya itu, mereka mengalami bentrokan dan sedikit pembicaraan dengan Terorist yang merupakan Dalang dari penculikan ratu Youkai, Yasaka-Hime. yah, Issei dan yang lainnya, bentrok dan sedikit melakukan perbincangan dengan Hero Fraction, golongan pahlawan yang diketahui diketuai oleh Cao Cao, keturunan Cao terkenal – Cao Mengde - dalam kisah Records of Three Kingdom. Memang hanya manusia biasa, namun senjata miliknya lah yang tidak biasa, yakni **True Longinus,** Tombak suci yang menusuk lambung dari Jesus.

Selain Cao Cao, ada pula keturunan pahlawan lainnya yang memiliki tingkat bahaya tinggi.

Issei disana, dia sedikit mengetahui tujuan diculiknya ibu dari gadis kecil Youkai yang dia temui kemarin. Tujuan pria bernama Cao Cao itu ternyata untuk sebuah Eksperimen, entah Eksperimen apa? Namun yang pasti, Cao Cao dan komplotannya sangat berbahaya dan harus dimusnahkan. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Azazel dan diyakini oleh mereka semua.

Mendengar Deklarasi Cao Cao yang ingin memanfaatkan Kyubi atau Yasaka-Hime sebagai bahan Eksperimen, membuat Tim Gremory khususnya Issei marah. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sangat kejam sekali tindakan dari komplotan manusia ini, apakah mereka tidak kasihan dengan keadaan anaknya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan ibunya tersebut. Karena itulah, terjadi sedikit bentrokan antara kubu Iblis dan Kubu Hero Fraction.

Tidak terlalu lama dan tidak terlalu panas, pertarungan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, namun memberikan efek mengerikan pada lingkungan sekitar. Seluruh Arashiyama sudah hancur lebur karena pertarungan singkat dari Azazel dengan Artificial Sacred Gear buatannya yang menyimpan Dragon Fafnir melawan Cao Cao sang keturunan Cao legendaris dalam kisah Records of Three Kingdom yang memiliki sebuah senjata yang mampu membantai Tuhan dan membinasakan Dewa-Dewi, **True Longinus**. Sungai Katsura yang indah pun sudah kering karena bentrokan antara kedua kubu itu.

Keadaan para petarungnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan, hanya sedikit terluka di beberapa bagian. Namun yang pasti, luka-luka lebih banyak diterima Iblis Gremory yang merupakan Kubu Iblis, bahkan Azazel sedikit terluka meski dalam keadaan yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Hero Fraction, mereka masih terlihat fit dan sehat bugar, namun sepertinya mereka harus segera mengakhiri ini dan lanjut pada tahap selanjutnya.

"Senang bisa bertarung dengan anda, Gubernur Azazel. Oh, dan juga Budak Gremory, aku sangat tersanjung bisa melihat potensi kalian, khususnya si pemilik **Boosted Gear** itu. Namun maaf, kami sepertinya harus segera mengakhiri semua ini."

Cao Cao yang memiliki penampilan pria muda berusia 20-an dengan wajah khas orang Asia, memakai seragam yang mirip dengan pakaian China Han. Ketika berbicara, dia mengetuk-ngetukan pegangan Tombak pembantai Tuhan miliknya pada bahunya. Di sekitar pria itu, ada juga pria dan gadis muda yang seperti murid SMA, dan memakai pakaian seperti sebuah seragam sekolah.

"Brengsek kau…! Berani-beraninya menggaanggu semua ini..! kalian memang harus benar-benar dimusnahkan!" Azazel murka, meski tidak mengambil sikap akan bertarung lagi, namun jelas sekali bahwa pria tua itu sangat memendam benci pada pria yang sudah mengganggu semua rencana mereka di Kyoto ini.

"Kembalikan Yasaka-Hime, Brengsek..! kalian dan Khaos Bridge memang benar-benar biadab!" Issei pun sama murkanya dengan Azazel.

Diberikan teriakan dan cacian dari musuhnya, Cao Cao malah tersenyum. Baginya yang sudah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan berdarah dan melihat semua kekejaman dunia, cacian dan makian tadi hanya dorongan tersendiri baginya untuk mewujudkan semua ambisinya dalam Dominasi.

"Kata-kata yang cukup kasar…" Dia kembali mengetuk-ngetukan Tombaknya pada pundaknya, dia lalu menatap seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. ".., Georg kita kembali! Masih banyak pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukan sebelum malam puncak berlangsung."

Lelaki itu tanpa berbicara hanya mengangguk, kemudian mulai melakukan tugasnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dibawah kaki mereka muncul semacam kabut tipis yang akan membawa perasaan hangat bagi se-siapapun yang merasakannya. Kabut itu.., Lelaki itu memiliki Sacred Gear **Dimensi Lost**.

"Maaf, mungkin sampai disini saja permainan kita. Kalian tenang saja, pertunjukan besar akan diadakan besok malam di Istana Nijou, oh ya, bilang pada Youkai juga bahwa Ratu mereka, Kyubi akan hadir dalam pertunjukan besar nanti. Dan kuharap, kalian akan kembali melihat dan merasakan pertunjukan besar nanti, aku tunggu kalian semua."

Akhirnya, Cao Cao dan komplotannya menghilang tanpa jejak apapun, pun begitu dengan Azazel dan tim Gremory yang kembali pada Dimensi asli, mereka kembali pada Arashiyama yang asli, kembali pada Togetsukyou yang masih ramai dilintasi oleh turis.

"Cao Cao Sialan…! Awas saja…! Bocah pengganggu seperti dirinya akan berakhir tragis…!"

Semua budak Gremory yang melihat kemarahan Sensei mereka hanya diam, mereka pun sama-sama merasakan kemarahan dan dendam pada komplotan tadi. Khususnya Issei, dia sangat ingin menghajar mereka semua, karena dengan teganya sudah merebut seorang ibu dari gadis kecil. Awas saja…! Issei pasti akan membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri..!

' _masalah semakin rumit.., keberadaan Cao Cao ternyata memang sangat merepotkan! Serafall.. semoga dia punya senjata yang pas untuk menekan youkai dalam pertemuan nanti malam.., bagaimanapun.., Aliansi tak boleh kalah.'_

* * *

.

 **Malam harinya, sebelum pertemuan resmi –**

Di sebuah Hotel yang memang secara sengaja disewa oleh Azazel, disana ada Eksistensi dari kedua sosok penting yang kini terlibat dalam konflik di Kyoto. Azazel si Gubernur Da-Tenshi dan Serafall Leviatahan yang memang sengaja ada di Kyoto sebagai perwakilan dalam menjalankan misi Diplomasi dengan pihak Youkai.

Mereka berdua baru saja selesai memberikan arahan dan perintah pada beberapa Iblis muda yang memang terkait dan sengaja dilibatkan dalam semua ini. Budak Gremory dan Sitri, ditambah Shidou Irina perwakilan dari Tenshi yang memang mengikuti Tour kali ini. Namun ada yang aneh dalam pertemuan itu, yakni ketidak hadirannya Rias Gremory beserta ratunya dan Sona beserta ratunya juga. Meski pada awalnya banyak khawatir, namun Azazel segera menenangkan mereka dan mengatakan kalau itu urusan orang dewasa. Untungnya para Iblis muda mudah percaya dengan bualan Azazel.

Dalam rencana, mereka akan bertindak menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime besok malam, sesuai informasi dari Hero Fraction. Tim Gremory plus Irina akan diterjunkan di garis depan dan melawan Terorist secara langsung, sedangkan Tim Sitri akan menajag Hotel dan mengawasi keadaan, takut-takut ada sesuatu hal mencurigakan atau para Terorist itu kabur. Dan semuanya sepakat, mereka akan mengerjakan semua rencan yang sudah disusun oleh Sensei mereka.

Kini, Serafall dan Azazel hanya tinggal melakukan pertemuan dengan pihak Youkai terkait tindak lanjut terhadap ajakan kerja sama mereka pada pihak Youkai. Masih cukup lama, mungkin sekitaran 3 jam dari sekarang. Jadi mereka berdua lebih memilih bersantai terlebih dahulu dan sedikit melakukan pembicaraan yang memang menyangkut konflik di Kyoto ini.

Namun sepertinya ada sedikit keanehan…

Serafall, kali ini Maou Siscon ini tak terlihat panik bahkan histeris meski keberadaan adiknya dan adik teman sesama Maou-nya tidak diketahui dan diduga hilang, padahal melihat kebelakang dia yang selalu Over-Protect tentu akan panik jika adik kesayangannya mengalami hal buruk. Entahlah.., mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

"Hmmm, Serafal…?" Azazel yang sedang duduk di sofa ditambah sedang menikmati secangkir Vodka memulai pembicaraan dengan satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di ruang Hotel tersebut. ", apa kau tidak khawatir atau takut dengan keadaan adik-mu Sona? Kau tau 'kan sekarang dia dan Rias menghilang?"

Serafall yang kini memakai Kimono berwarna Ungu dengan corak bunga yang indah hanya melempar senyum misterius pada Azazel. Entah apa maknanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu, Azazel. Benar, kalau dikatakan aku sangat takut dan khawatir akan keadaan So-tan. Namun disisi lain, ini menjadi sangat menguntungkan bagi kita Aliansi."

Azazel menaikan alisnya, heran. Dan tetap menikmati Vodka. "dan apa itu? Sangat aneh jika seorang pengidap Siscon akut sepertimu bertingkah seperti ini."

"Mouuu.., jangan hina aku dengan sebutan Siscon yah..!" Azazel sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Ekspresi cemberut dari Maou perawan itu, dia lebih fokus pada minuman yang sedang dia nikmati dan informasi yang akan dia dengar. "Seperti kataku tadi, aku sekarang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan adiku sekarang. Namun ini juga menjadi keuntungan Aliansi dalam permainan politik di Kyoto ini, hilangnya pewaris 2 klan besar bisa ku jadikan senjata politik dan bahkan bahan Ultimatum pada pihak Youkai."

"Oh.., jadi maksudmu..?"

Serafall kembali tersenyum misterius dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Azazel.

"Benar. Ketika malam itu, saat So-tan dan Ri-tan melakukan penyelidikan, mereka berada di sekitaran Istana Youkai yang dijaga ketat dan merupakan tempat Otoritas para Youkai. Dan disanalah, mereka diduga menghilang dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui keberadaannya."

Jika diingat kembali, Sona dan Rias beserta ratunya masing-masing memang kemarin malam mengadakan penyelidikan terkait kasus menghilangnya Yasaka-Hime, dan penyelidikan itu dilakukan disekitaran Istana Youkai yang saat itu diajaga ketat oleh para prajurit Youkai. Namun, entah ulah siapa, keberadaan 4 Iblis yang diutus untuk menyelidiki disana justru menghilang dan tidak diketahui siapapun.

Dalam kasus ini, Youkai bisa saja dituduh sebagai penculik mereka berempat. Mengingat keberadaan mereka yang berada di sekitaran tempat kekuasaan milik Youkai, jadi hilangnya mereka bisa dikaitkan dengan kubu Youkai yang diduga sebagai penculik. Ini tentu beralasan, mereka tentu tak akan menuduh hal ini pada para Terorist atau Hero Fraction kalau mereka yang melakukan semua tindakan penculikan ini, mengingat ketatnya penjagaan dan jejak langkah dari Terorist-Terorist tersebut. Mereka hanya ter-Obsesi pada Kyubi dan sesuatu hal di Kyoto saja, jadi tidak menguntungkan pula bagi mereka untuk menangkap dan menculik kedua pewaris itu. Iya 'kan?

Namun Bisa saja 'kan? Para Terorist itu menangkap Rias dan Sona karena mereka mengetahui rahasia mereka dan ditakutkan, mereka akan membocorkannya. Ini juga tidak mungkin! Satu-satunya kemungkinan informasi yang didapat Rias dan Sona adalah soal media para penculik, yaitu Sacred Gear yang berhasil menculik secara paksa dan tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sehingga membuat bingung para Youkai, **Dimensi Lost**. Buat apa 'kan? Melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menculik segala untuk menahan bocornya informasi, kalau tadi siang mereka membeberkannya begitu saja bahkan sampai rencana selanjutnya serta waktu dan dimana rencana itu berlangsung. Ini sama saja, seseorang menyuruh orang lain menjaga rahasia miliknya kalau dia LGBT, namun dia justru sering meng-Upload hubungan terlarangnya di Sosial media. Aneh 'kan?

Jadi karena itulah, yang paling logis untuk dijadikan kambing hitam dari hilangnya kedua pewaris itu adalah pihak Youkai. Pihak luar yang lain? Siapa? Kecil kemungkinannya kalau pihak lain yang tidak terlibat disini menculik Sona dan Rias, mengingat penjagaan yang ketat dan rahasianya Aktivitas mereka dalam penyelidikan. Yang mengetahui penyelidikan itu, hanya mereka pihak Aliansi dan Youkai yang memang menerima permohonan izin untuk melakukan penyelidikan disana.

Dan mengingat siapa sosok yang diduga diculik itu, maka bisa saja itu menjadi senjata ampuh dalam arus Diplomasi dan Politik antara Aliansi dan Youkai. Youkai bisa jatuh derajatnya dimata Dunia karena diduga melakukan tindakan ini, dan mau tak mau untuk menjaga kredibelitas mereka, maka menyetujui semua permintaan dan permohonan Aliansi sebagai kompensasi dalam menjaga Kredibelitas Youkai adalah pilihan satu-satunya dan juga paling tepat. Ditambah, Aliansi pun akan melakukan penyelamatan terhadap Yasaka sebagai sarana agar kubu Youkai berhutang budi dan membuat mereka mudah didikte dan dijadikan budak Imperium mereka. Briliant 'kan?

Dan semua ide Briliant ini, asalnya adalah Serafall yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi dan menjadi penanggung jawab dalam misi Diplomasi dengan Youkai. Seperti yang sudah berlalu, Serafall memang benar-benar perwujudan dari Iblis Leviathan itu sendiri. Licik dan tidak berbelas kasih pada siapapun.

"Hmmmm.., berarti, ketika pertemuan nanti berlangsung, kau akan mengancam pihak Youkai dengan tuduhan kalau mereka sudah menculik kedua pewaris dan juga merupakan adik kedua Maou?" Azazel tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memahami semua ini, baginya yang memiliki satu paham yang sama dengan Serafall, mudah untuk memahami semua tindakan Politis yang ber-Orientasi pada tujuan besar Aliansi.

"Ya…, jika mereka menolak tawaran kerja sama kita, meskipun dengan jaminan kalau kita akan menyelamatkan ratu mereka. Dan hal inilah jawabannya, dengan tuduhan kuat semacam ini pihak Youkai akan bungkam dan menuruti semua permintaan kita."

"Hemmmm.., tapi Serafall? Apa benar penculikan itu dilakukan oleh pihak Youkai? Kurasa sangat tidak mungkin juga, mereka yang sedang panik karena kehilangan ratu mereka, repot-repot menculik Rias dan Sona, iya 'kan?"

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, kubu Youkai tidak memiliki kepentingan dan keuntungan jika menculik Rias dan Sona. Itulah yang dipikirkan Azazel. Tentunya, agar rencana ini berhasil, sekat-sekat dan tiap point harus diperhatikan dan disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga rencana akan berjalan matang dan tujuan mereka mudah tercapai.

"memang benar. Dan sebenarnya aku pun yakin dan percaya bahwa Youkai bukanlah pelaku dari penculikan ini, entah siapa itu namun sudah ada beberapa orang yang sudah kukirim untuk menyelidiki ini. Namun, untuk memuluskan rencana kita, Youkai tetap harus di kambing hitamkan. Maka dari itu, saat Diplomasi aku akan mengatakan kalau motif mereka menculik Rias dan Sona adalah karena rasa curiga tak berdasar. Kau tau 'kan, si Issei dan budak Gremory lainnya pun pernah diserang oleh pihak Youkai. Jadi masuk akal jika aku mengatakan seperti itu."

Terkait hal ini, Issei dan budak Gremory lainnya bahkan teman manusia Issei pun pernah diserang oleh sekelompok Youkai yang dipimpin langsung oleh Kunou-Hime yang merupakan pemimpin sementara dari Youkai, dengan alasan rasa curiga yang tidak berdasar. Sehingga dengan bukti-bukti kejadian itu, Youkai memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar sebagai pelaku dan dalang dibalik penculikan Sona dan Rias.

Langkah selanjutnya, untuk menambah Kredibelitas informasi terkait motif penculikan Sona dan Rias oleh pihak Youkai, mereka hanya tinggal melakukan Propaganda media yang mengatakan kalau Youkai bersalah dan telah menculik kedua pewaris klan bangsawan Iblis dengan dalih tak berdasar dan rasa curiga tanpa bukti. Beres 'kan?

"Hmmm, masuk akal." Azazel untuk beberapa waktu diam saja dan menikamti Vodka ditangannya itu. "Tapi…, siapa para penculik ini? Dari semua kemungkinan pelaku, aku tidak bisa memikirkan yang paling mungkin? Sudah jelas sekali kalau ini bukanlah ulah para Youkai, namun siapa lagi yang kemungkinan melakukan semua ini? Yang pasti dia bukan pihak luar yang tidak terlibat semua ini.., tapi, Siapa?"

Kebingungan Azazel ada benarnya. Pelaku penculikan ini bukanlah pihak Youkai atau pihak luar yang memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini. Jadi satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah, pelaku penculikan ini adalah pihak misterius yang memang terlibat dan memiliki kepentingan dari semua kejadian di Kyoto ini. Hanya saja, pertanyaanya Siapa?

"yah benar. Aku pun tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan yang paling mungkin terkait pelaku penculikan ini, mengingat bahwa memang tidak ada Aktivitas atau hal-hal mencurigakan di Kyoto sebelum ini. Namun, aku sudah mengirim tim yang cukup handal dan bisa dipercaya dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Ketika Azazel bertanya 'siapa?', Serafall malah tersenyum misterius.

"Okita Souji. Aku mengirim Knight terkuat dan pendekar pedang handal yang merupakan Kngiht Sir-tan, untuk menyelidiki dan menyelamatkan Ri-tan dan So-tan. Ditambah, aku pun mengirimkan sekaligus dengan tim Intelegent khusus bina'an Ajuka. Jadi sepertinya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka bertindak. Iya 'kan?"

Azazel yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa renyah seolah semua itu hanya humor yang sengaja dikatakan Serafall untuk menghiburnya. Mereka, untuk menyelesaikan Konflik dengan Terorist internasional yang jelas ada didepan mata dan sangat berbahaya, hanya menerjunkan sekelompok Iblis muda ingusan yang baru memulai debut mereka di Dunia Supranatural. Namun untuk masalah hilangnya 2 Iblis yang sedikit penting yang padahal hal itu dimanfaatkan dalam urusan Politik, mereka mengirimkan seorang Iblis Legendaris dan sangat kuat dengan sebuah tim elite bina'an langsung dari Maou. Pertanyaanya, kenapa untuk melawan Terorist internasional mereka menggunakan tim abal-abal dan amatir, sedangkan untuk menemukan seseorang dan membantu upaya politik mereka malah menggunakan sekelompok Iblis yang cukup dan mampu dalam mengatasi Terorist? Dunia terbalik namanya.

' _Hahhhh.., kadang aku lupa kalau Maou seksi namun Loli ini mengidap Siscon akut tak terobati…, kadang aku berpikir kenapa perempuan sinting semacam ini bisa jadi Maou?..., Maa, terserah. Lagipula ini menjadi sangat menarik dan semakin memuluskan rencana Aliansi..'_

"Hahhhh.., entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut sama sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Azazel menaruh sedikit keras gelas yang Vodka-nya sudah habis itu pada permukaan meja yang terbuat dari kaca pilihan itu. Sehingga menarik perhatian dari Serafall yang sedikit tersinggung itu. "Maa.., mau apapun caranya, aku akan mendukungnya bila itu untuk semua rencana kita."

"Namun.., sekali lagi, aku sangat penasaran soal siapa penculik dan pihak misterius yang terlibat dalam arus politik di Kyoto ini? Apakah mereka dari Mitologi Hindhu-Budha? Olympus ataukah golongan minor yang belum kita ketahui? Itu sangat mengganjal dan membuatku penasaran.." ucapan Azazel sepertinya disepakati oleh Serafall.

"Benar. Pihak yang bermain di balik bayangan ini.., yang memanfaatkan semua Konspirasi yang ada, kurasa adalah pihak yang sangat berbahaya dan bisa saja menjadi penghalang tujuan Aliansi."

Menurut Serafall, orang atau sekelompok orang yang bersembunyi dibalik bayangan namun memiliki peran dan andil dalam semua arus Politik di Kyoto ini sangat sangat sekali berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka dengan 'hampir bersih'-nya berhasil melakukan Intervensi dan hampir membohongi mereka semua, entah dengan tujuan apa, tapi pihak misterius ini pasti akan menghalangi tujuan Aliansi.

Namun begitu, untungnya Serafall dan Azazel mampu menebak langkahnya, meski tidak bisa menebak identitasnya. Namun keterlibatan mereka disini mampu dibuktikan dan menajadi Fakta.

Tapi, apakah memang benar begitu? Apakah benar kalau semua ini memang seperti yang diduga Serafall? Entahlah, tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Hahhhh.., memikirkannya membuat kepala-ku serasa mau pecah. Mengurus anak-anak dan mengurus Terorist Brengsek sudah membuat pusing.., ditambah sekarang adanya pihak misterius dibalik bayangan yang memanfaatkan semua ini? Oh sempurna sekali penderitaan ini.."

Keluhan Azazel tak digubris atau dikomentari Serafall sedikitpun. Baginya, keluhan seorang _Ossan_ tua Bangka yang mesum bukanlah hal yang harus diperhatikan atau dikomentari, membuang-buang waktu dan membuatnya jijik. Seperti itulah pandangan Serafall.

"Ya mau bagaiamana lagi 'kan? Ini merupakan usaha dalam mewujudkan tujuan besar kita semua.."

"Kau benar."

Selanjutnya hanya pembahasan ringan dan ambisi mereka saja yang mereka bahas. Sepertinya, mereka sedang mencari hal-hal yang dapat membuat rileks dan sedikit menenangkan mereka yang sedang berkutat dalam arus Politik di Kyoto ini.

* * *

.

 **Istana pusat, Ibu kota –**

Pukul 23.00 waktu setempat, diadakanlah pertemuan penting antara Perwakilan Youkai yang diwakili oleh Dewan yang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan Politik Eksternal, yakni Hideyoshi yang ditemani Tengu serta ditambah Kunou-Hime sebagai penguasa sementara. Dengan kubu Aliansi 3 Fraksi yang diwakili oleh Serafall Leviathan sebagai Maou Leviathan dan Azazel sebagai Gubernur dari Da-Tenshi. Pertemuan atau rapat ini akan membahas tindak lanjut apa yang akan dilakukan terkait ajakan kerja sama dari Aliansi terhadap para Youkai.

Sedang untuk tempat pertemuan penting ini, tak lain adalah Istana Pusat yang menjadi tempat pusat semua pemerintahan Youkai yang membawahi baik itu, Militer, Politik, Ekonomi Sosial dan Budaya. Pertemuan ini cukup atau bisa dikatakan sangat tertutup dan terjaga, lihat saja diluar Istana itu, banyak Prajurit Youkai yang berjaga dan juga ada Ribuan tentara Aliansi yang berupa, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi atau Iblis. Mereka – tentara Aliansi – kini membentuk sebuah Barikade yang pusatnya adalah istana itu, untuk mencegah campur tangan pihak lain dan gangguan pihak lain. Tentu saja , ini karena pertemuan ini sangat penting.

Bertempat disalah satu ruangan mewah dan kental akan budaya Jepang, pertemuan itu dilangsungkan disana. Terdapat meja berbentuk bundar atau lingkaran diruangan itu, yang dikelilingi oleh kursi yang diduduki oleh masing-masing pelaku pertemuan ini. Nuansanya sangat mewah, dengan Oranament atau hiasan dari emas dan batu permata indah lainnya, ditambah kentalnya Budaya dalam Arsitektur ruangan ini, cukup untuk menimbulkan persepsi bahwa memang pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan penting dan besar.

Situasi pertemuan, sedikit susah dijelaskan. Awal-awal sebelum kata terucap mengawali pertemuan ini, Aura ketegangan dan tekanan yang membuat mahluk lain ketakutan sudah terasa diruangan ini. Gravitasi sangat terasa berat dan udara seolah beracun bagi yang menghisapnya, bagi yang memiliki daya tahan rendah mungkin dia sudah mati ditempat sedari awal. Semua tekanan dan kengerian itu, disebabkan oleh tekanan kekuatan dari Hideyoshi sebagai Youkai legendaris yang sangat membenci dan menentang adanya Aliansi ini. Saking bencinya, dia langsung saja mengeluarkan pancaran kekuatan besar untuk meng-Intimadasi dan menunjukan Superioritas Youkai pada para petinggi Aliansi itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya Azazel dan Serafall merasa bukan masalah dan santai-santai saja dengan tindakan Hideyoshi.

",Jadi intinya.., kami harus menerima kesepakatan itu untuk menjamin kembalinya Yasaka-Hime?"

Hideyoshi yang sudah kembali dijelaskan isi perjanjian dan ajakan kerja samanya oleh pihak Aliansi hanya bertanya Retorik. Dia tentu sudah mengetahui semua rencana terselubung pihak Aliansi dan taktik kotornya dalam Diplomasi ini. Jadi berusaha bersikap tenang dan bijak adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Benar, Hideyoshi-dono! Kami sebagai juru perdamaian pasti akan menemukan dan mengembalikan Ratu yang merupakan Sahabat se-Aliansi kami."

Serafall berucap Optimis, dia yakin setelah ini pihak Youkai pasti tak akan menolak. Dan kalaupun menolak, masih ada senjata politik lainnya untuk memenangkan Diplomasi ini. Jadi Serafall tidak perlu khawatir.

"Maaf, aku menolak semua perjanjian dan ajakan kerja sama kalian."

Tak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali dalam raut wajah Azazel atau Serafall. Mereka sepertinya sudah paham bahwa akan seperti ini, mengingat mereka juga mengetahui betul kalau Youkai yang sudah hidup lama ini memang memiliki pemikiran kolot dan Konservatif, ditambah dia juga sangat Fundamentalis. Sehingga sangat sulit di Dikte pihak lain.

"Hmmm.., kami penasaran kenapa anda menolak semua ini, Hideyoshi-san? Anda tidak berpikir bisa mengatasi semua ini 'kan? Informasi keberadaan Terorist yang menculik Yasaka-Hime pun kalian tidak mengetahui! Jadi harap pertimbangkan kembali Hideyoshi-san! Anda bisa saja menimbulkan Konflik baru lho."

Azazel sepertinya tak mengenal sopan santun dan tata cara ber-Diplomasi. Baginya, jika pihak ini bisa dihancurkan saat ini, kenapa tidak? Kenapa harus repot-repot membicarakannya seperti ini? Apalagi orang keras kepala macam Hideyoshi ini? Kalau tidak dibunuh kemungkinan dia akan membuat masalah untuk Aliansi.

"Ada alasan tersendiri kami menolak ajakan kalian, Azazel-dono. Dan saya rasa anda tidak perlu dan berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Dan anda jangan berpikir kalau kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan ratu kami sendiri! Perlu anda ketahui, tanpa bantuan kalian pun menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi kami."

Set!

Azazel dengan tombak cahayanya, menodong kepala Hideyoshi untuk mengancam dan menunjukan kekuatan dan superioritas miliknya pada pak tua sombong ini. Di sisi lain, Tengu pun mengarahkan Katana miliknya menuju tenggorokan Azazel dengan jarak beberapa centi, jika sedikit di pajukan, maka Tenggorokan Azazel sudah pasti akan berlubang dan dia akan mati ditempat.

" **Harap tenang Azazel-san! Saat ini Katana miliku sedang malas kucuci dari noda darah.** "

Ketegangan sepertinya berhasil diatasi. Azazel kembali duduk tenang setelah diancam balik oleh Tengu. Meskipun Kekuatan Azazel tidak bisa diragukan, kekuatan Tengu pun sebagai Panglima Besar Youkai tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Melawan satu petinggi disini, mungkin Tengu bisa bertahan dan memberikannya luka parah.

"Mohon maafkan kelakuan Gubernur Azazel-dono, Minna-san. Dan saya juga sepertinya sama bingungnya dengan Gubernur Azazel, hal apa yang kalian punya sehingga menolak ajakan kerja sama kami? Oh Kunou-Hime? saya rasa anda lebih bijak dalam masalah ini."

Kunou yang dipanggil Serafall hanya menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kosong, kemudian dengan suara kecilnya menjawab. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Hideyoshi Ojii-sama. Kami sekarang memiliki sesuatu hal untuk menyelamatkan Okaa-sama. Jadi tidak apa-apa bagi kami jika menolak perjanjian dari kalian."

' _ada yang aneh dengan gadis rubah ini? Bukannya dia sangat ingin menemukan ibunya? Dan sudah jelas sekali kalau bekerja sama dengan Aliansi maka Ibu rubah itu bisa di selamatkan! Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini? Memangnya apa yang dimaksud mereka…? Apa ini ulah si tua Bangka itu 'yah? Cihhhh.., Sialan!'_

Azazel hanya menatap aneh pada Kunou lalu menatap garang pada pria tua yang sekarang bertanggung jawab dalam urusan Politik Eksternal tersebut.

"Tapi mohon pertimbangkan, Kunou-Hime dan Hideyoshi-dono. Selain mendapatkan jaminan keselamatan Yasaka-Hime, perdamaian dan ketenangan akan kita dapat jika kita ber-Aliansi. Saya kira itu menjadi keinginan setiap mahluk 'kan?"

Braaaak..!

"Sudah cukup semua ini, Maou-san! Cukuplah penggiringan ini, aku tau kau ingin menjebak kami dengan janji dan bualan manis kalian! Tapi maaf, aku dan Youkai lainnya akan tetap dengan pendirian kami sebagai kaum merdeka dan bebas!"

Serafall yang terus membujuk sepertinya harus berhenti disini menggunakan kata-kata manis, mengingat Hideyoshi sepertinya sudah tidak mempan lagi diberikan janji-janji manis. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menggunakan senjata politik yang sudah mereka kantongi.

"Dan soal apa yang kami miliki, sehingga percaya bisa menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime..," Azazel dan Serafall menatap serius terhadap sesuatu yang akan diberi taukan oleh Dewan tersebut. "…, kami sudah berhasil menyewa seorang Anggota Akatsuki, sang Monster dalam Bayangan, yang diakatakan Dewa dari alam lain, **Mukuro**."

Deg!?

Perasaan Azazel atau Serafall kini ketakutan. Entah alasannya apa, namun yang pasti mendengar nama itu memuat mereka bergetar dan membuat hati mereka meringis. Ditambah Aura tak mengenakan pun mulai terasa diruangan itu dan memenuhinya, mereka berdua yang merasakannya kini merasa seolah terhimpit oleh susuatu bertekanan tinggi sehingga tubuh pun sulit digerakan.

' _Perasaan ini.., perasaan takut yang berlebihan ini.., mungkinkah..?'_

"Benar! Benar Azazel-dono, Maou-dono! **Mukuro** kini sudah berada disisi kita. Tentu dia tak akan bisa dilihat sejauh apapun kau berusaha, dia adalah mahluk aneh, Anomali dunia yang tidak bisa dijawab! Tak perduli kau jauh diamanapun dan dalam apapun, jika Monster Akatsuki ini berkehendak, maka dia bisa mendatangi dan membunuhmu!"

Rumor tentang mahluk Akatsuki yang berbahaya dan mengerikan ini memang sudah menyebar luas. Rumornya, mahluk ini tidak diketahui mahluk jenis apa dan dari mana dia berasal. Dia hanya dianggap Anomali karena Eksistensinya yang Paradoks. Dia ada, namun dalam waktu yang sama juga tidak ada. Dia dekat, namun dalam waktu bersamaan dia juga jauh. Intinya, Eksistensi dari Anggota Akatsuki ini benar-benar Anomali yang benar-benar Paradoks.

' _bagaimana mungkin? Dia ada disini? Dimana? Cihhhh.., merasakan aura nya saja sudah membuat merinding..'_

Azazel dalam rasa takutnya, dia mulai meng-Observasi sekeliling dan mulai mencari Eksistensi misterius yang menyebabkan terror danrasa takut tak berujung tadi. Namun benar, sejauh apapun kau mencoba melihat Eksistensi mahluk ini, maka hanya misteri dan misteri lah yang kau dapat.

Deg!

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba dalam pikiran dan bayangan imajinasi Azazel, dia kini masih berada di ruangan pertemuan tadi, hanya saja dia juga melihat puluhan sosok berjubah hitam yang membawa berbagai senjata tajam, dan mereka kini sedang mengerubungi Azazel dengan senjata yang diarahkan pada bagian vital tubuhnya. Hal ini, semakin membuat Azazel ketakutan dan merasa bahwa dia akan mati begitu saja karena rasa terror tak berujung yang kini dia rasakan.

Deg!

Setiap detak jantung yang dikeluarkan untuk memompa darah pada seluruh tubuh, Azazel bisa merasakan kalau jumlah orang berjubah hitam semakin banyak dan makin banyak pula ancaman yang kini mengerubunginya bagai mangsa. Dia juga kini semakin ketakutan dan merasa putus asa. Hidupnya apakah akan berakhir disini? Waktu sekarang? Kenapa sekarang? Dan pertanyaan lainnya yang melambangkan simbol Keputus asaan. Apakah ini kemampuan salah satu Anggota Akatsuki yang dijuluki Monster Bayangan ini? Sungguh mengerikan! Dia bisa membawa mala petaka jika rasa putus asa itu disebar secara luas.

Berbeda dengan Azazel, Serafall justru lebih parah. Dalam bayangannya, dia bisa merasakan kalau semua tubuh dan anggota geraknya tak bisa digerakkan. Bukan karena rasa takut atau apa, tapi karena sekarang tangan dan kakinya sudah buntung dan sudah banyak pula pedang yang menusuk tubuh mungilnya. Pandangannya kosong, dan menyakitkan.

Azazel dan Serafall kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka berdua sedang dilanda ketakutan dan keputus asaan tak berujung yang menekan mental mereka hingga jatuh, sehingga anggota gerak dan lainnya pun susah digerakan. Entah kemampuan dan sihir apa yang digunakan oleh Anggota Akatsuki ini, bisa masuk pada pikiran orang dan memberikannya terror dan bisa dirasakan namun tidak bisa dilihat, sungguh Eksistensi berbahaya yang mengerikan. Azazel sebagai mahluk yang sudah hidup cukup lama, hanya beberapa kali menemui mahluk dengan kekuatan dan terror besar semacam ini, mungkin hanya Mahluk yang masuk dalam jajaran Top 10 Mahluk terkuat lah yang bisa memberikan semacam ini.

"Hehehehe.., kalian merasaknnya 'kan? Terror dan ketakutan tak berujung dan tanpa dasar yang menekan mental kalian hingga hancur. Yaahh.., itulah **Mukuro**. Aku bisa menjalin kontrak dengannya karena salah satu temanku pun pernah menjalin kontrak dengan mahluk Anomali ini. Dan kurasa kalian sudah paham, kalau menggunakan jasa mahluk ini Keberadaan dan Keselamatan Yasaka-Hime bisa dijamin dan dia akan kembali pada kami."

Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, meski rasa terror masih menyelimuti. Serafall berusaha menyaurakan Argument dan Senjata Diplomasi miliknya, bagaimanapun jika taktik dan strategi pertama gagal, maka strategi kedua adalah jalan keluarnya.

Juga Serafall sepertinya tak perlu terlalu memikirkan bagaimana Youkai bisa menjalin kontrak dengan kelompok Elite yang sangat sulit dilacak ini. Kelompok ini tentu Serafall sudah tau dan paham, bahwa Kelompok bayaran ini memang memiliki Kredibelitas dan kepercayaan tinggi dari tiap golongan sebagai Kelompok bayaran Elite. Aliansi pun pernah beberapa kali menggunakan jasa mereka, hanya saja sekarang sudah jarang, karena menganggap itu kurang efektif. Lebih baik menggunakan Iblis potensial yang muda agar berekembang 'kan? Dari pada kelompok mahal yang tak diketahui siapa identitas aslinya. Yah, meskipun pekerjaan mereka selalu melebihi dari kata sempurna.

"Ehmmm.., Saya percaya kalau anda bisa menyelamatkan Yaska-Hime dengan bantuan mahluk mengerikan itu. Hanya saja, apakah anda tidak tertarik dengan seruan perdamaian dan persatuan dari kami? Saya yakin jika Yasaka-Hime sekarang ada, dia pasti akan menyetujui semua perjanjian ini."

"Omong kosong yang cantik, Maou-dono! Meski sekarang ada Yasaka-Hime pun aku sebagai pemegang dan yang bertanggung jawab dalam arus Politik Youkai dengan pihak luar, tak akan menyetujui semua gagasan golongan kalian! Kami pihak Youkai, selama nyawaku masih ada dalam raga, tak akan pernah menerima ajakan kalian. Camkan itu!"

Dalam hati Azazel mengutuk Youkai sombong dan Radikal ini. Kelakuannya sama saja dengan para Terorist itu, sama-sama mengganggu rencana dan menekan kegiatan Imperialisme mereka. Jika ada kesempatan, sepertinya Azazel harus membunuh Youkai tua ini.

"Hmmm, baiklah kalau anda tetap kukuh dengan pendirian itu. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan sebelum pertemuan ini berakhir.."

"Apa itu? Apakah itu terkait 4 Iblis tak tau batas yang kalian kirim?"

!?

Serempak Azazel dan Serafall terkejut ketika Hideyoshi bisa menebak apa yang akan dibahas Serafall kali ini. Bagaiamana dia bisa tau? Apakah mereka benar-benar yang menculik Rias dan Sona? Lalu apa yang di maksud tak tau batas itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Bawa mereka kemari!"

Muncul Distorsi Dimensi diruangan itu, dan dalam waktu singkat keluarlah Sona dan Rias yang terlihat menyedihkan keadaannya. Tangan mereka diikat dengan tali kuat, sepertinya tali itu sudah di Formulasikan dengan sihir. Baju mereka juga robek-robek dan keadaan penuh luka pun ada pada mereka. Entah apa yang dilalui oleh kedua Iblis Bangsawana itu, namun yang pasti ini adalah sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk Youkai. Lihat saja Hideyoshi, dia malah menyeringai senang ketika melihat raut wajah terkejut tamu Diplomasi-nya.

"Hehehehe.., aku tau bahwa ada dugaan kalau 4 Iblis yang 2 diantaranya adalah Iblis Bangsawan, diduga diculik oleh pihak youkai didekat Istana kediaman Yasaka-Hime. dan aku juga tau, dengan dugaan itu kalian akan menjebak Youkai dan membuat kami harus menuruti semua perintah kalian demi menjaga Kredibelitas Youkai. Namun, Khehh.., sayang sekali taktik kotor kalian sudah kami ketahui dan justru keadaan ternyata berpihak pada kami."

"APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT PADA ADIKU 'HAH?!"

Serafall kali ini murka, tidak ada lagi wajah tenang dan pembawaan licik penuh perhitungan yang sealu melekat dalam setiap kegiatan Diplomasi miliknya. Kali ini dia benar-benar hilang kendali ketika melihat adik kesayangannya dalam kondisi menyedihkan dan dia juga sepertinya sudah dipermainkan dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Tak ada. Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan hal-hal membahayakan pada kedua pewaris itu. Kami hanya bertindak sebagai kaum yang memiliki hak dan kewajiban saja. Tanyakan saja pada adikmu, Maou-dono!"

Serafall dengan pandangan khawatir menatap lembut dan penasaran pada adiknya yang justru malah menundukan kepalanya, seolah takut ditatap oleh Serafall. Sepertinya Sona sudah melakukan kesalahan dan takut membuat kakak tercintanya marah atau apa.

"Gomen…, Gomen Onee-sama…, aku sudah melakukan hal-hal kelewat batas…"

Serafall dan Azazel yang terkejut, hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada kedua pewaris yang setia menundukan pandangannya itu, Karen takut. Sedang disisi lain, Hideyoshi malah menyeringai senang karena dialah pemenangnya dalam duel Politik ini.

'… _satu kosong.., camkan skor itu, Maou bangsat..'_

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 6 'Konflik Politik' END**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Apa kabar minna-san? Sehat selalu? Yang libur selamat liburan! Dan yaaah saya kembali lagi dengan chap baru, meskipun agak telat karena 3 hari kemarin saya ada kegiatan sekolah.**

 **Oke langsung aja mengulas chap ini yah..**

 **Emmm kayanya no coment yah chap ini, saya pun pusing kalau mikirin chap ini. Terlalu rumit dan banyak hal berkaitannya dan juga kunci konflik dalam arc ini pun ada di chap ini. Banyak juga obrolan2 membosankan berbau Politis yang bermunculan, saya sedikit eneg kalau bahas Politik apalagi keadaan Politik Negara kita pun sedang begini.**

 **Emmmm.., mungkin banyak Reader yang mengeluh dengan isi chap ini yang gak ada konten pertarungannya. Saya maklum kok, saya juga nerima kalau chap ini review nya hanya dikit atau mungkin gak ada, karena yaaah kita tau 'kan? Rata2 Fic ramai itu karena adegan Fight dan alur kerennya. Mana bisa fic membosankan dan jarang adegan Fight seperti ini banyak dukungan. Mimpi kali…**

 **Tapi yaaah..m emm saya kembali pada diri saya, saya nulis karena saya mau dan karena gak mau ide terbuang dan jadi sampah diotak saya hehehe…, oh dan emmm, menambah semangat aja dan sedikit meluruskan lagi… fic ini gak bakal sama dengan Fic bang Hitam meski ada beberapa scene sama sih.. tujuan saya buat fic ini bukan pada konflik Naruto dengan Aliansi, tapi ada sesuatu hal yang lebih besar yang menunggu di dunia baru nanti. Yaaah gitu aja, takut spoiler.**

 **Dan waaaah.., ada yang bisa nebak alur dan konfliknya seperti apa setelah membaca chap ini? Ingat lho kunci konflik arc ini ada disini. Dan waaah kenapa tuh Sona dan Rias ditahan Youkai? Hohoho.., apakah sudah berbau Konspirasi dan sudah mulai kelihatan Intervensi nya 'kah? Dan wuuuuuuh…, ada yang bisa tebak siapa si Mukuro itu? Dia ada kok di anggota Akatsuki NS. Saya semuanya ngambil dari sana, dan tebak, kekuatannya apa? Sampai bisa membuat kedua petinggi gemetar kekuatan dan Azazel sendiri pun menyamakannya dengan Top 10 Strongest being in the world, kira2 apa yah? Hehehehe**

 **Okeee gitu aja saya ulas chap ini.., saatnya ulas Review chap kemarin**

 **Yang bilang lanjut? Sya udah up Danna**

 **Yang nanya pair? Emmm.., sekarang saya fokus konflik Politik dan lainnya dulu, bakal ada arc special kok buat gambarin siapa pair Naru**

 **Yang udah koreksi, baik itu salah penulisan atau penempatan.., makasih sangat, saya sangat makasih.. yaah saya pun masih berusaha buat dan agar tulisan ini sempurna, dan kadang2 saya nulis sesuatu ya seingetnya hehehe…, dan emmm, mungkin reader bisa tebak asal saya dari mana sehingga f dan p sering ketuker. Sory yah.., saya mencoba dan berusaha buat yang terbaik kok**

 **Dah kayanya itu aja yang perlu dijawab di kolom ini.. selebihnya nanti saya kan jawab lewat PM… dan maaf sekali kalau ada tertukar f dan p… sekali lagi, reader bisa menebak asal saya dari mana…**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	7. Chapter 7 Zetsu Biang Kerok

**_Author LOL-San_**

* * *

Serafall dengan pandangan khawatir menatap lembut dan penasaran pada adiknya yang justru malah menundukan kepalanya, seolah takut ditatap oleh Serafall. Sepertinya Sona sudah melakukan kesalahan dan takut membuat kakak tercintanya marah atau apa.

"Gomen…, Gomen Onee-sama…, aku sudah melakukan hal-hal kelewat batas…"

Serafall dan Azazel yang terkejut, hanya bisa menatap khawatir pada kedua pewaris yang setia menundukan pandangannya itu, Karena takut. Sedang disisi lain, Hideyoshi malah menyeringai senang karena dialah pemenangnya dalam duel Politik ini.

'… _satu kosong.., camkan skor itu, Maou bangsat..'_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Chap ini menuntut reader untuk fokus agar cerita bisa dicerna dan dipahami, serta agar reader pun mendapati kesalahan2 apa saja untuk diutarakan dalam Review**

* * *

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 7. Zetsu si Biang kerok**

 **.**

 **Flashback ~ Setelah penyelidikan**

 **Fushimi Inari, Ibu Kota Youkai –**

 **.**

Di Kyoto, tepatnya di Fushimi-Ku, ada sebuah Kuil Shinto yang bernama Fushimi Inari Taisha. Kuil ini adalah simbol dari memuliakan Kami no Inari yang dianggap sebagai simbol kesuburan dan keberuntungan. Sebenarnya ada lebih dari 40.000 Kuil yang memuliakan Inari no Kami, dan Kuil di Kyoto ini lah yang menjadi pusat dari ribuan Kuil yang bertebaran di Jepang itu. Memang tak salah jika Kyoto dikenal dengan 1000 Kuilnya, mengingat banyaknya Kuil di Daerah yang ada di wilayah Kansai ini. Dan terkait Kuil Inari ini, Kuil utamanya/Honden terletak di kaki Gunung Inari.

Fushimi Inari Taisha ini didirikan sekitaran tahun 711 M. banyak sejarah dan history dari Kuil bersejarah ini, banyak pula daya tarik yang memukau Turis untuk hadir dan melihat secara langsung Kuil tua ini. Salah satunya adalah adanya _Senbon torii_ atau lebih dikenal deretan seribu torii. Sejak abad ke-17, memang sudah sering sekali para penganut kuil Fushimi Inari menyumbangkan sebuah torii, bahkan ini menjadi sebuah tradisi yang lumrah. Sekitar 10.000 torii berderet-deret ada di Gunung Inari, dan itu semua merupakan sumbangan umat.

Memang indah dan sangat menyenangkan jika membahas Kuil Inari yang ada di Kyoto dunia manusia, berbeda lagi dengan Bayangannya di Kyoto dunia Youkai. Justru di Dunia Youkai atau ibu kota Youkai, Kuil itu memang berbentuk Kuil seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja disana ada juga barang pusaka dan peninggalan Youkai yang sangat penting dan dijaga sampai sekarang. Itu adalah patung Kitsune putih dengan permata merah dimulutnya.

Memang sudah menjadi tradisi dan budaya di Jepang dan para penganut Inari, kalau Kitsune, baik itu yang putih, emas atau perak adalah penyampai pesan antara Kami dengan umatnya. Mereka – kitsune – di personifikasikan sebagai Mahluk suci dan bijaksana, dan menurut kepercayaan semakin bijak dan tua Kitsune maka semakin banyak pula ekor yang dimilikinya dan maksimal ekor Kitsune itu adalah 9.

Kuil ini sebenarnya punya koneksi dengan Kuil Inari aslinya di Kyoto dunia manusia. Energy Spiritual yang ada di Kuil Inari dunia manusia, mengalir juga dengan Kuil ini melalui media Patung Kitsune putih tersebut dan tidak main-main, Kuantitas Energy dari Kuil ini benar-benar Besar, memang masih kalah besar dengan Istana Nijou, namun tak bisa diremehkan pula kekuatan besar dari Kuil kuno ini.

Dan pada malam ini, malam dengan suasana yang diselimuti kepanikan dan kekhawatiran, karena malam ini adalah malam ke-sekian Yaska-Hime, Ratu Youkai menghilang dan diduga diculik oleh kelompok Terorist, Khaos Bridge. Meski sudah banyak dan gencar upaya pencarian, namun pihak Youkai sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang masalah, dan tanda-tanda atau jejak dari penculik pun tidak bisa ditemukan sama sekali.

Tapi untungnya, tadi Sona dengan tim kecilnya berhasil mendapat inforamsi penting, terkait media penculik untuk menculik Yasaka-Hime dan menahannya sampai sekarang. Mereka menduga, kalau penculik itu memang benar dari Hero Fraction salah satu kelompok Oposisi di Khaos Bridge, dan penculik menjebak serta menculik Yasaka-Hime diduga menggunakan Sacred Gear High-Tear Longinus yang mampu memanipulasi ruang/waktu, **Dimensi Lost**.

Dan ketika akan menyampaikan informasi penting itu, tim kecil Sona didatangi sosok misterius dan sempat terjadi sedikit perbincangan, meskipun bahan perbincangannya pun tidak layak dibahas. Singkat cerita, Sona dan kelompok kecilnya justru dijebak dan kini malah dipindah paksakan pada sebuah tempat, yang tak lain adalah Kuil Inari di Ibu kota Youkai yang mana, kuil ini pun mempunyai koneksi dengan Kuil Inari di Dunia manusia, sehingga arsitekturnya pun sama, meskipun sedikit ada perbedaan.

Kini, Tim kecil Sona sedang ada didalam Kuil ini yang pencahayaannya sedikit remang, meski begitu penglihatan mereka sebagai Ibllis mampu ber-Adaptasi disini. Isi dari Kuil ini sedikit sederhana, ruangan luas tanpa tambahan apapun dengan 2 lantai, dimana untuk lantai atas hanya terdiri dari lantai dengan pagar kayu yang pusatnya adalah Altar dilantai bawah dengan patung Kitsune putih diatasnya. Sepertinya memang benar, kunci Energy dari kuil ini adalah patung Kitsune itu.

Sona beserta ketiga Iblis lainnya bersama-sama menatap mahluk misterius yang sudah menjebak dan memindahkan paksa mereka. Pria berjubah hitam dengan wajah putih pucat dan rambut hijau itu hanya menatap riang kepada Sona dan yang lainnya, yang kini menatap garang pada Zetsu _. Rencana pertama sudah berjalan, tinggal lanjut ke rencana selanjutnya._ Batin pria pucat itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Menjebak dan memindah paksa kami? Dan siapa juga kau ini? Dari mana asal dan apa tujuanmu?" Sona bertanya runtun, baginya mahluk misterius ini memang masih penuh mistery dan perlu hati-hati jika berhadapan dengannya.

" **Hmmmmm.., apa yah? Gak tau tuh…, hehehehe.., yare-yare, kalian memang lucu dengan ekspresi riang kalian. Apalagi jalang Gremory itu, wuooooh sugoooi..!"**

"Sialaaaaan…! Brengsek kau..! siapa kau sebenarnya 'hah?! Melakukan semua ini,,, kau pasti akan dihukum mati, Biadab!"

Umpatan Rias sepertinya sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Zetsu. Sona pun sebagai pemimpin tim ini hanya menggeleng pasrah, kelakuan sahabatnya ini memang seperti ini, temper tinggi dan mudah marah serta selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala panas. Sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan Sona.

"Rias, tenanglah! Untuk kalian semua juga, Tenanglah! Musuh kita kali ini tidak diketahui identitas dan siapa yang mengirimnya. Data kekuatan miliknya pun tidak kita ketahui, firasat-ku, Mahluk ini punya level berbahaya yang tidak bisa ditebak. Jadi, demi keselamatan kita kuharap kalian tenang dan dengarkan arahan dariku."

Sona menunjukan sisi kepemimpinannya sekarang, mau bagaimanapun situasinya, Sona memang sudah seperti ini dari sananya. Dia sangat cerdas dan cepat ber-Adaptasi dan kemampuan Leadership miliknya pun sangat tinggi dan mampu mengkoordinir dan mengatur anggota-anggota nya agar Terorganisir.

"Tapi,,, Sona…,"

"Diam Rias! Aku sebagai pemimpin kalian disini! Dan aku harap kalian mengikuti semua arahanku!"

Kalimat mutlak dari Sona, tak bisa dibantah lagi oleh Rias meski sipat keras kepala miliknya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Sementara itu, Zetsu yang melihat interaksi Iblis yang masuk dalam permainannya hanya memasang wajah riang dan watados seperti biasanya. Entahlah, mungkin dari sananya Zetsu selalu berwajah riang dan watados.

" **Ara.., ne ne ne, kalau begitu kalian sekarang mau apa? Hmmmmm.., kurasa kalau pemimpinnya pengecut dari keluarga Sitri, hmmmm kurasa kabur yang dia pilih? Ahaaa..! kurasa, kabur dengan celana dalam basah adalah yang paling tepat! Hehehehe.., kasihan 'ne?** "

Semarah-marahnya Rias dihina siapapun, kali ini adalah yang paling parah. Mungkin dihina Impiannya oleh para Tetua memang menyakitkan, tapi dihina oleh mahluk aneh dengan wajah selalu riang dan watados serta kata-kata pedas nan tajam tanpa filter, jujur saja sangat membuat kesabaran Rias diuji. Baru kali ini dia sejengkel dan semarah ini pada seseorang.

"Tidak, mahluk pucat-san! Kurasa kau juga sadar kalau kami tidak bisa apa-apa selain bertarung dan mengalahkanmu. Kuil ini.., kau sudah melingkupinya dengan Kekkai khusus 'kan?"

" **Hehehehe.., seperti biasa 'ne? cerdas dan mengerikan. Bukan aku sih yang membuat Kekkai ini, tapi maa.., kurasa kau benar soal ajakan bertarung itu**."

Seusai berucap, Zetsu berlari dengan kecepatan biasa menuju Sona dan kelompoknya yang kini menatap waspada pada setiap gerak-gerik Zetsu. Dari Jubah hitam kebesaran yang menutupi seluruh lengan Zetsu, muncul secara perlahan bilah tajam kayu yang terlihat kokoh. Entah darimana bilah kayu tajam itu, dan sepertinya bilah kayu itu digunakan untuk sebuah senjata.

"Tsubaki!"

Dengan jawaban 'iya', Tsubaki mengeluarkan senjata miliknya dari sihir penyimpanan miliknya. Senjata yang tak umum bagi seorang gadis seperti Tsubaki, senjata tajam dengan panjang lebih dari 1 meter, Naginata Sword. Pedang panjang ini memang umumnya berbentuk seperti tombak, hanya saja milik Tsubaki sepertinya ini diperuntukan untuk menebas seperti pedang. Meski begitu, Naginata ini memiliki kelebihan dari Katana biasa, selain menebas Naginata juga bisa untuk menusuk.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepat dengan Zetsu, Tsubaki pun melesat untuk beradu dengan Zetsu. Sepertinya strategi Sona tidak terlau buru-buru, untuk serangan pertama Sona berniat menganalisa sejauh mana kemampuan musuh dan sampai tingkat mana taktik milik Zetsu. Kontras sekali dengan Rias yang selalu serang hancur-hancuran yang penting menang, Sona lebih memilih santai namun sudah pasti menang.

Trannnk…!

Naginata Tsubaki yang berniat membelah tubuh Zetsu tertahan oleh bilah kayu Zetsu yang disilangkan. Sepertinya memang benar, senjata Zetsu walau terlihat ranting biasa namun memiliki ketahanan dan ketebalan yang gila, hingga sanggup bersaing dengan senjata tajam sekalipun.

Mengambil posisi kembali, Tsubaki mengubah serangannya. Dia menusukan ujung Naginata yang tajam dan panjang untuk menusuk dada Zetsu. Dan sepertinya Zetsu pun tak mau kalah, dia langsung mengambil posisi kayang dengan cepat dan berhasil menghindari tusukan Tsubaki.

Kemudian, berubah dari Kayang menjadi menyamping menghadap samping kanannya, Zetsu menggunakan tangan kanan sebagai tumpuan bantuan dan mengarahkan tendangan menginjak menuju perut ramping Tsubaki. Masih gagal! Tsubaki berhasil melindungi perutnya dari tendangan Zetsu menggunakan sisi Naginata-nya.

Whuuuu..!

Mengambil jarak, Zetsu melompat beberapa meter kebelakang untuk masuk ke gelombang serangan kedua. Tsubaki sedikit bisa mengambil napas. Namun, Zetsu kembali merengsek kedepan dengan kedua kayu tajam dikedua tangannya sebagai senjata. Seeeet..! Bukan menebas, Zetsu menusukan senjata miliknya menuju kepala Tsubaki, namun berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh Tsubaki.

Dan selanjutnya pola serangan hampir seperti itu. Zetsu terus mencoba menusuk tubuh Tsubaki dengan senjata tajam miliknya, dan Tsubaki yang untungnya berhasil menghindari semua serangan Zetsu, meskipun dengan margin yang tipis. Mereka melakukan pola tersebut lebih dari 2 menit.

' _Kemampuan tarung jarak dekatnya biasa saja.., meski terlihat cukup ahli dalam sebuah seni bela diri, namun itu tak masalah untuk seukuran Iblis seperti kami. Tapi..,'_

"Akeno-san!"

Kembali ke pertarungan, Zetsu masih berusaha menusukan senjatanya pada Tsubaki yang ternyata cukup lihai dalam menghindari semua serangan. Kali ini Zetsu mengambil jarak, dan Tsubaki pun mencoba memulihkan adrenalinnya setelah bertarung dengan adrenalin tinggi melawan Zetsu.

Syuuuut..! Syuuuuut..!

Zetsu melemparkan kedua senjata miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Tsubaki yang untungnya kini sudah bersiap. Selanjutnya, Zetsu kembali membuat senjata semacam tadi dikedua tangannya.

Trannk..! Trannk..!

Menggunakan Naginata miliknya, Tsubaki berhasil menangkis dan mengubah jalur serangan senjata yang dilempar Zetsu. Matanya bergerak liar ketika melihat Zetsu dengan cepat melesat menuju dirinya dengan senjata yang sama, ketika itu, Tsubaki tiba-tiba terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa senjata yang dia tangkis kini terlihat seperti akan meledak.

' _Siaaal…!'_

Kedua senjata yang seperti kayu itu pun meledak kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah asap berwarna putih pekat. Asap itu kini menyebar dengan cepat dan mengurung Tsubaki didalam asap tersebut. Entah asap apa itu, namun terdengar Tsubaki yang batuk-batuk dan seperti tersiksa dalam asap itu.

"Siaaal..! itu gas air mata. Akeno-san, sekarang!"

Akeno yang kini penampilannya sudah berubah dengan pakaian miko atau pendeta petir miliknya, melayang seperti apa yang sudah diintruksikan oleh Sona dan mulai terbang mendekati tempat Tsubaki dan Zetsu.

Tsubaki yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa perih efek dari gas air mata , tak menyadari kalau Zetsu kini sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya dengan senjata yang sudah siap dihunuskan dan mampu membunuh dan membuat lubang pada tubuh Tsubaki.

Sedikit lagi…

Jduaaaaar…!

Petir dengan intensitas lumayan menyambar menuju Zetsu yang kini sedikit lagi akan membunuh Tsubaki, pelaku penyerang yang tak lain adalah Akeno dengan penampilan pendeta petir kini melayang-layang dengan tangan terselimuti petir kuning.

Karena sudah terlambat menghindar, Zetsu malah menggunakan senjata miliknya yang tadi akan digunakan untuk membunuh Tsubaki untuk menahan sambaran petir hasil serangan Akeno. Dan ajaibnya, kedua kayu tajam itu bisa menguras petir Akeno hingga lenyap tak tersisa. Meski bukan penghantar listrik pada umumnya, namun sepertinya kayu atau senjata Zetsu memiliki keistimewaan untuk menyerap petir. Dan Zetsu pun kembali melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak.

Sona dan yang lainnya kini menghampiri Tsubaki yang terlihat masih tersiksa oleh gas air mata tadi, dia kini batuk-batuk dan mengucek matanya karena perih.

"Tsubaki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sona menanyakan keadaan Queen-nya, dia pun tak lepas untuk terus mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Zetsu. Meskipun, sekarang mahluk putih itu sedang diam berdiri dengan wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Uhuk.., a-ah.., aku tidak apa-apa, Kaicho."

Sona menghela napas lega. Kembali fokus pada pertarungan, Sona masih bertanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sihir atau apa sebenarnya yang musuhnya gunakan, kayu tajam dan kuat seperti besi dan sanggup meledak dan mengeluarkan gas air mata dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Meski Iblis tak terlalu mendapatkan efek dari gas tersebut, namun rasanya akan sedikit perih dimata karena paparan gas pembuat iritasi itu, apalagi dalam jumlah banyak.

Menurut pengetahuan Sona, Gas air mata ini digunakan pertama kali di Paris, untuk membubarkan Demonstrasi buruh yang entah menyuarakan apa, namun yang pasti peristiwa pertama ini terjadi pada bulan Mei 1909. Mulai canggihnya teknologi dan ditemukannya formula kimia terbaru, membuat perkembangan gas air mata yang dulunya hanya tepung biasa kini sudah semakin dahsyat. Dan sekitaran tahun 1920-an, komponen utama dari gas air mata menggunakan Chloroacetophenone atau disingkat CN.

Lalu ditemukan lagi yang lebih dahsyat dan ampuh, yakni Ortho-Chlorobenzylidene Malononitrile disingkat menjadi CS. Dan pada sekitaran tahun 1959 penggunaam CN sepenuhnya diganti menjadi CS karena terbukti lebih potensial dan kadar racunnya pun lebih sedikit. Sedikit dari pengetahuan tentang gas air mata, Sona sama sekali tidak tau zat apa yang digunakan Zetsu sebagai komponen utama gas air mata tadi, entah itu CS atau CN Sona tak bisa menebaknya.

"Aku kaget ada hal-hal ajaib seperti tadi yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Memunculkan senjata yang seperti bilah kayu dengan ketahanan dan ketajaman seperti besi dan senjata tajam, lalu bisa juga digunakan untuk media Granat gas air mata. Hmmmm.., aku penasaran sihir apa yang kau pakai."

Zetsu tak merubah ekspresi riangnya sama sekali, ketika ditanyai oleh Sona dan ditatap garang oleh Rias dan Akeno. " **Horaaa.., kau ternyata sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang baru 'kah?** "

"Sedikit. Hanya tidak menyangka saja, ada gaya bertarung sepertimu di Dunia supranatural. Gaya bertarung seperti manusia biasa, namun ternyata sangat berbahaya."

" **Hmmm.., Arigatou atas pujiannya. Dan heii..! apa kau pikir hanya gas air mata saja yang didapatkan kembaranmu itu**?"

"Aa-apa maksudmu?! Tsubaki?!"

Sona panik ketika melihat Queenya itu masih batuk-batuk dan terlihat sesak napas. Sepertinya Sona terlambat menyadari, kalau efek gas air mata untuk pernapasan tidak sampai seperti itu, apalagi tubuh Tsubaki adalah tubuh Iblis jadi pasti sanggup bertahan dari gas seperti itu. Sepertinya apa yang Zetsu katakan benar, ada hal lain yang masuk dalam tubuh Tsubaki.

"Uhuk.., Uhuk.., tenanglah Kaicho. Kurasa ini hanya sesak napas biasa."

Sementara Sona yang berusaha mengecek Tsubaki, Zetsu hanya tetawa riang dengan wajah watados miliknya untuk menertawai keadaan musuh-musuhnya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau masukan, Brengsek!? Dasar Bedebah!"

" **Yare-yare.., kau harusnya tenang Gremory-Ojou. Dan soal pertanyaan-mu.., emmm kurasa itu hanya Karbon monoksida dengan jumlah yang banyak.** "

Karbon Monoksida atau disebut CO adalah senyawa gas yang tidak berasa, tidak berwarna dan tidak beraroma. Gas ini banyak tercipta dari hasil pembakaran mesin kendaraan bermotor. CO ini cukup berbahaya dan mengganggu kesehatan tubuh, apalagi bagi mereka yang sering menghirupnya, mual dan pusing pasti akan dialaminya. Lebih parah lagi, sesak napas akan dialami oleh penderita karena kurangnya pasokan Oksigen dalam tubuh.

Memang benar, kalau Afinitas Karbon Monoksida dengan Hemoglobin atau Hb ini 200 kali lebih cepat daripada Oksigen, sehingga Karbon Monoksida lebih cepat diserap dan menyebar dalam tubuh melalui sel darah. Dan proses antara Karbon Monoksida dengan Hemoglobin ini, akan membentuk Karboksihemoglobin atau COhb. Reaksi semacam inilah, yang membuat pasokan Oksigen dalam tubuh menipis, dan ketika Oksigen menipis tubuh pun akan lemas dan pusing, mengingat organ-organ penting seperti jantung dan otak sangat memerlukan pasokan Oksigen.

Dan dalam kasus Tsubaki ini, sepertinya dia cukup parah terpapar Karbon Monoksidanya. Mungkin sudah mencapai 70% lebih kadarnya ditubuh. Memang benar, kalau tubuh mahluk supranatural seperti Iblis memiliki ketahanan yang tinggi, tapi tetap saja paru-paru, jantung dan otak mereka memiliki cara kerja yang sama dengan manusia.

Setelah memberinya minum air putih, Tsubaki terlihat sedikit demi sedikit lebih segar dan pulih. Sepertinya penanganan pertama dari Sona berhasil.

Menatap tajam pada Zetsu, Sona sepertinya punya beberapa pertanyaan. "Kapan? Kapan kau memasukan gas-gas itu pada Tsubaki? Sedari tadi tak ada hal mencurigakan yang kau lakukan? Hanya menyerang saja, jadi kapan kau memasukan gas tersebut?"

" **Emmmm.., kurasa kalian tidak tau. Kalau dengan kehendak-ku, senjata miliku bisa saja mengeluarkan Karbon Monoksida dengan kadar gila ke lingkungan sekitar. Dan sial bagi budakmu itu, dia bertarung dengan jarak dekat denganku, Otomatis dia akan lemas sendiri dan mudah kubunuh.** "

Masuk akal bagi Sona. Ternyata musuhnya kali ini lebih cerdik dan licik dari musuh-musuh yang pernah Sona temui. Namun disisi lain, Sona sangat kagum dengan taktik pria misterius ini. Meski tak memiliki kekuatan besar, tapi bertarung jarak dekat dengannya ternyata sangat berbahaya. Dengan adanya Karbon Monoksida yang mencemari udara sekitar dalam radius dekat dengan Zetsu sendiri, lama kelamaan musuh akan lemas dan mudah dibantai. Meski pada akhirnya Sona pun tidak paham kenapa Zetsu seperti tidak mendapatkan efeknya, namun Sona tetap harus menganalisa dan mencari celah untuk mengalahkan musuh kali ini dari jarak aman.

"Rias..?"

"Umm?" Rias yang sedari tadi menunggu giliran dirinya menyerang menoleh pada Sona. "Kau paham 'kan? Apa kataku tadi. Dia berbahaya meski terlihat biasa saja. Jadi kuharap, kau mendengarkan semua perintahku agar kita semua selamat."

"Gezzz.., kau tidak perlu membahasnya juga, Sona."

Sona tersenyum ketika melihat teman sedari kecilnya kesal. Kemudian dia mulai menyuruh 3 Iblis lainnya untuk mendekat dan membahas strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh merepotkan kali ini. Dan sekitar 2 menit Sona membahas taktiknya dan Zetsu yang bosan menunggu musuhnya.

" **Hoooi..! sudah 'kah?** "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zetsu, Tsubaki yang kini sudah sedikit pulih melesat dengan Naginata miliknya menuju Zetsu untuk menyerang. Tsubaki berusaha menebas, dan Zetsu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang. Tak mau berhenti, Tsubaki kembali mengejar dengan hunusan Naginata menuju kepala Zetsu, dan sayangnya Zetsu berhasil menghindarinya lagi dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Lagi, Tsubaki menyerang memanfaatkan moment, dia menggerakan Naginata-nya dengan gerakan menebas kebawah mencoba membelah tubuh Zetsu, namun Zetsu memiliki reflek hebat dan berhasil melompat untuk selamat dari serangan tadi.

Jduaaaar..!

Kali ini serangan dilancarkan oleh Akeno. Bukan petir lagi, kali ini dia menggunakan ciri khasnya sendiri yang dia dapat dari ayahnya, Halilintar suci. Sambaran halilintar itu melesat dengan cepat dan melewati Tsubaki yang sedang membungkuk karena gagal menebas Zetsu, menuju Zetsu yang sampai sekarang terus didesak oleh musuhnya.

Memilih melompat, Zetsu berhasil selamat dari sambaran Halilintar suci Akeno. Untuk menangkis serangan Akeno, sepertinya sedikit terlambat dan berbahaya. Zetsu belum tau sampai mana senjatanya bisa bertahan dari listrik beribu-ribu volt, jadi pilihan paling bijak baginya adalah menghindar.

Diudara, sepertinya tim Sona masih belum membiarkan Zetsu tenang. Justru dengan mamanfaatkan posisi Zetsu yang seperti itu, Sona dibawah menyerang dengan serangan khas miliknya.

Dor.. Dor.. Dor.. Dor

Dari telunjuk Sona melesat beberapa peluru air dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan peluru pada umumnya, bahkan lebih karena sudah di formulasikan dengan sihir. Dan semua peluru itu melesat menuju Zetsu yang masih berada diudara.

Set!

Untungnya Zetsu masih bisa bertahan. Dengan Reflek luar biasa, dia menangkis semua peluru air milik Sona dengan senjata miliknya. Dan seperti yang diduga, senjata kokoh milik Zetsu berhasil menangkis semua serangan tadi. Tak mau berhenti, kali ini Sona menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, diameternya sekitaran 3 meter.

Groaaaar…!

Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul naga air dengan ukuran yang hampir menyamai ukuran lingkaran sihir tadi. Dan naga air itu kini seolah berenang diudara dan melesat menuju Zetsu mencoba melumatnya. Kali ini sepertinya Zetsu tak akan menangkis, dia buang senjata miliknya itu. Kemudian dia membuat tangan kananya berpose seperti menembak dengan pistol, sedikit demi sedikit muncul sesuatu dari ujung jari telunjuk Zetsu. Lalu..

Syuuuut..!

Melesat juga sebuah peluru yang sepertinya adalah peluru kayu dengan kaliber kecil menuju Naga air buatan Sona yang kini semakin dekat menuju dirinya.

Craaaaash..

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naga air itu terkikis oleh peluru kayu Zetsu sampai akhirnya hancur setelah peluru itu menembus melalui ekor Naga air yang bentuknya seperti naga-naga asia. Dan anehnya, peluru yang sudah menghancurkan Naga air itu bentuknya berbeda, bukan seperti peluru namun kini terlihat seperti cabang pohon dengan beberapa cabang yang tajam dan kokoh. Dan karena arah peluru itu adalah kelompok Sona, mereka pun menghindari senjata misterius tadi.

Tap!

Zetsu berhasil menapakan kakinya kembali ditanah, dia berhasil lolos dari posisi maut tadi. Bagaimanapun, ketika dalam posisi di udara seperti tadi, membuat nyawa Zetsu gampang melayang karena tubuhnya menjadi sasaran empuk dan mudah dihajar. Namun belum juga bernapas secara lega..

Zudooooon..!

Dari atas Zetsu, tepatnya dari sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah gelap diatas, muncul laser berwarna hitam dengan outline merah yang menyeramkan. Tak salah lagi, laser itu adalah Power of Destruction, senjata yang menjadi ciri khasnya Klan Bael. Atau kali ini, adalah serangan yang diciptakan oleh Rias Gremory.

Duaaaar..!

Entah seperti apa nasib Zetsu, namun yang pasti kini serangan Rias melumat apa saja menjadi ketiadaan. Tanah terkikis, bahkan jika dilihat dari penglihatan mikroskopis, Molekul dan Atom kini musnah menjadi ketiadaan ketika dilahap oleh Power of Destruction milik Rias. Akibat serangan itu, tercipta kawah yang cukup lebar, mungkin berdiameter 5 meter dengan kedalaman lebih dari 6 meter. Dan sama sekali tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda Zetsu.

" **Haduuuuh…, hampir saja aku mati. Huffft.., kalian merepotkan juga ternyata kalau bekerja sama.** "

Sona dan yang lainnya dikagetkan dengan suara Zetsu yang menjadi indikasi, kalau mahluk itu belum mati. Benar saja, kini Zetsu berdiri disalah satu sudut ruangan yang sedikit remang, entah bagaimana caranya tapi Zetsu berhasil berpindah dengan cepat ke sisi lain.

"B-b-bagaimana bisa?"

Reaksi terkejut dari Sona dan timnya tak dihiraukan oleh Zetsu. Dia hanya memasang wajah riangnya saja, baginya bermain-main dengan mereka sangatlah menyenangkan.

' _Bagaimana bisa? Teleportasi? Cihhh… tak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Mahluk ini benar-benar berbahaya. Aura yang tidak dapat dirasakan, ditambah senjata-senjata anehnya lalu sekarang teleportasi? Sighhhh.., lawan kali ini benar-benar merepotkan.'_

"Bagaimana, Sona?" Sona hanya melirilk sebentar Rias yang ada disampingya. "Sudah jelas 'kan? Kita lanjut bertarung, dan gunakan strategi awal kita. Tujuan kita sekarang, adalah membongkar teknik perpindahannya."

"Oke!"

Tim Sona kembali menyerang. Mereka terus menyerang Zetsu dengan beruntun, setiap serangan Tim Sona sepertinya selalu terorganisir. Baik itu kapan menyerang, dimana menyerang dan siapa menyerang sepertinya sudah diatur oleh Sona. Dan itu berakibat cukup untuk menyudutkan Zetsu. Mahluk pucat itu terus terdesak dengan serangan Tim Sona dengan Strateginya yang matang itu. Meski masih belum terluka, tapi jika tidak memberikan balasan Zetsu bisa saja kalah.

Tap!

Zetsu baru saja mendarat kembali di permukaan tanah. Sebelumnya, dia sudah diberikan berbagai serangan oleh Tim Sona, dan tadi dia hampir saja mati berlubang karena serangan puluhan peluru Power of Destruction. Kini, Zetsu berhasil selamat dari posisi mematikannya tadi, dia pun berhasil sedikit menjaga jarak agar lebih aman.

Set!

Tanpa Zetsu sadari, Tsubaki sudah berada dibelakang Zetsu dengan Naginata yang sudah siap ditebaskan. Agar Zetsu sulit menghindarinya, kini tebasan pedang panjang itu lebih rendah, lebih mengarah pada perut dan pinggang. Sliiice…! Naginata itu sedikit lagi akan membelah tubuh Zetsu secara Horizontal dan akan membuat nyawanya melayang.

' _pasti berhasil! Setelah menggiringnya ke tempat Tsubaki, agar nantinya bisa diserang dengan tiba-tiba. Mahluk itu pasti akan kalah sekarang. Kalaupun tidak, kami pasti bisa membongkar rahasia teleportasinya..'_

Whuuuuu..!

Sona dan yang lainnya terkejut! Zetsu kali ini berhasil lagi meghindari serangan dari Tim Sona. Tapi cara menghindar yang sekarang sedikit membuat Tim Sona terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, Mahluk itu berhasil selamat dari tebasan horizontal Tsubaki dengan ambles dalam lantai atau lebih tepatnya, dia tenggelam dan masuk dalam lantai atau tanah ruangan kuil ini.

' _Jadi itu rahasianya! Dia bisa saja masuk dalam tanah dan berjalan didalamnya lalu keluar lagi dititik lain. Aura miliknya yang tidak bisa dirasakan membuatnya saat berpindah tidak bisa disadari. Dan saat berpindah, yang melihatnya pasti akan menduga dia ber-teleportasi! Karena tiba-tiba ada disana, meskipun aslinya dia hanya keluar masuk dalam tanah saja. Kecepatan gerak dalam tanahnya pun masih misteri, kurasa sangat cepat kalau mengingat cepatnya perpindahan tadi..'_

Hipotesa Sona sepertinya benar. Zetsu punya kemampuan untuk masuk dan bergerak dalam tanah, dia juga punya keistimewaan yang membuat dia tidak bisa dirasakan auranya meskipun oleh mahluk sekaliber Dewa. Jadi ketika dia menghindari serangan Rias, dia masuk kedalam tanah dan bergerak kesisi lainnya, dan karena auranya yang tidak bisa disadari dan tau-tau dia sudah ada di sisi lainnnya, Sona sempat berpikiran kalau itu adalah Teleportasi. Walaupun sebenarnya, itu hanya Zetsu yang masuk-keluar dalam tanah dengan kecepatan yang entah berapa.

Whuuuu..!

Zetsu keluar dari permukaan tanah. Kini Tim Sona justru yang dilanda kepanikan. Bagaimana tidak, kalau dengan tiba-tiba Zetsu keluar dari dalam tanah dan bahayanya dia muncul tepat dibelakang Tsubaki yang tadi gagal menyerang. Tangan kananya membentuk pose akan menembak, dan telunjuknya diarahkan pada punggung Tsubaki yang orangnya sampai sekarang pun masih belum menyadari keberadaan Zetsu, karena auranya yang tidak bisa dirasakan.

Dor!

Peluru kayu kecil kini ditembakan dari ujung jari telunjuk Zetsu dan mengarah pada punggung Tsubaki. Sona dan yang lainnya berusaha memperingati dan mencoba berlari menyelamatkan, namun karena waktu yang sudah terlambat dan Zetsu yang kelewat cepat, sepertinya serangan itu tak bisa digagalkan dan akan menyerang telak Tsubaki.

Craaash..!

Peluru kayu Zetsu berhasil menembus punggung Tsubaki. Dalam slow motion, peluru itu terus merengsek masuk melibas organ dalam Tsubaki baik itu lambung dan lainnnya. Dan seperti punya keistimewaan, peluru itu tiap centinya selalu berkembang. Seperti saat menghancurkan Naga air Sona, peluru Zetsu kali ini pun sama. Berubah dari peluru kayu kecil biasa, kini menjadi kayu besar dengan beberapa cabang lainnya yang sama-sama memiliki ketajaman luar biasa, buktinya tubuh Tsubaki pun bisa ditembus.

"Couuugh.."

Bukan peluru kecil lagi yang menembus perut Tsubaki. Kini kayu besar dengan beberapa cabang kayu lainnya yang menembus tubuh Tsubaki, dan sakitnya kayu tersebut masih tetap menusuk perut Tsubaki yang kini memiliki lubang cukup besar.

"Tsubaki!"

Langsung saja, Sona dan yang lainnya bergegas menuju Tsubaki yang kini sekarat akibat dari senjata Zetsu yang menembus perutnya. Namun sepertinya Sona tidak bisa lebih mendekati lagi Tsubaki, karena Zetsu dengan tangan kanan yang berpose menembak mengarah pada Sona dan yang lainnya.

" **Kalian mendekati gadis ini, maka kalian mati!** "

Bugggh..!

Zetsu yang tak berbelas kasih, langsung menginjak dengan keras punggung Tsubaki yang tidak berlubang dengan kaki kanannya. Tsubaki sendiri, yang kini tengkurap dengan perut berlubang dan senjata tajam yang masih menempel, ditambah genangan darah yang banyak disekitar tubuhnya, hanya meringis dan tak bisa sama sekali membalas perbuatan Zetsu. Untuk bicara pun rasanya susah, bagaiaman bisa melawan mahluk yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sialaaaan…! Kau Monster! Lepaskan dia Biadaab!"

Rias berteriak marah sekaligus khawatir dengan Queen milik Sona yang kini terluka parah dan diperlakukan dengan hina. Dia sedikit iba juga pada Sona, karena melihat semua ini. Rias pun sepertinya akan merasa sangat sedih, kalau melihat Queennya Akeno yang berada di posisi tersebut.

"Sona!? Ayo kita ha-"

"Diam Rias! Kita fokus dulu ke pertarungan ini! Masalah Tsubaki, kita akan mengobatinya kalau mahluk itu sudah mati."

"S-sona..? A-" Rias tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia sadar. Saat ini prioritas mereka harus mengalahkan musuhnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menyelamatkan Tsubaki. Karena jika mahluk ini masih ada, kemungkinan mereka bisa saja kembali terluka bahkan mati. Untungnya, ada pasokan cukup untuk berempat, Air mata Phoenix.

"Bersiap! Rias! Akeno-san! Mahluk itu sudah mulai masuk kedalam tanah!"

Rias disadarkan oleh peringatan Sona. Lalu dia pun bisa melihat kalau Zetsu kini mulai tenggelam kedalam permukaan tanah dengan wajah yang masih sama, menjengkelkan.

" **Bersiaplah, Ojou-san. Permainan berdarah akan segera dimulai**." Selesai ucapan itu, Zetsu sempurna masuk tenggelam kedalam tanah.

"Kalian berdua! Mungkin kalian sudah paham seperti apa kemampuan lawan. Karena itulah, untuk mengantisipasi serangan dadakan, kalian menyebarlah dan pindah dari posisi ini. Menurutku, mungkin dia bisa bergerak dalam tanah tapi tidak ada kemungkinan dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di atas permukaan. Jadi.., larilah dan kecoh mahluk bodoh itu!"

Mereka bertiga menyebar dan berlari ke titik lain, yang penting berpindah dari posisi semula sehingga Zetsu tak bisa menebak dimana posisi mereka. Selain untuk menghindar, Sona pun menggunakan ini untuk menyerang. Jadi ketika Zetsu malah keluar dari posisi kelompoknya berdiri, dia akan langsung menyerang dan membunuhnya ditempat.

"Akeno!"

Sona dikagetkan oleh teriakan Rias barusan. Dia pun melihat kalau yang mengagetkan Rias adalah, keberadaan Zetsu yang baru keluar dari dalam tanah dan kini berada dibelakang Akeno dengan bilah kayu tajam di kedua tangannya. Bahayanya, Akeno sama sekali belum menyadari keberadaan Zetsu.

Duuuugh..!

Zetsu menendang punggung Akeno dengan keras, yang mengakibatkan gadis miko itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Kemudian, Zetsu menendang kaki Akeno yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan posisinya karena tendangan Zetsu. Alhasil, gadis miko itu pun jatuh tengkurap dengan sedikit keras. Tak sampai disana, Zetsu pun langsung menahan pergerakan Akeno dengan menekan punggungnya menggunakan …

"Aaaarghhh..!"

Dengan tanpa memandang belas kasihan, Zetsu menusukan kedua senjata tajamnya pada kedua lengan Akeno sampai tembus dan menancap ke tanah. Akeno sendiri sangat kesakitan. Dia mulai merasa mati rasa dan meringis menahan sakit yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Kayu Zetsu, yang Akeno rasakan seperti menghisap energynya secara kontinyu.

Zetsu sang pelaku, dia tak menghiraukan teriakan Rias yang kini berlari menuju dirinya atau suara pilu menahan sakit korbannya. Dia mulai berdiri kembali dan menciptakan senjata seperti tadi. Hanya satu senjata, namun cukup panjang dan ramping, seperti dirancang untuk menusuk sesuatu yang panjang.

Craaaash..!

Lagi. Akeno berteriak kesakitan ketika kedua kakinya, tepatnya betis yang sengaja saling di tumpang tindihkan ditusuk oleh senjata tajam Zetsu yang terus menerus menguras energy miliknya.

"SIALAAAN..!"

Rias yang khawatir dengan keadaan Queenya itu tanpa berpikir lagi langsung menyerang Zetsu dengan laser Power of Destruction miliknya, tak mau terkena Zetsu pun menembakan peluru kayu yang sama seperti tadi. Berhasil mengikis serangan Rias dan membuat serangan itu tak sampai pada Zetsu. Namun, kali ini peluru itu tak menyisakan apapun setelah mengikis energy dari serangan Rias. Sepertinya kekuatan meniadakan Power of Destruction memang mengerikan.

Grep!

Rias menatap garang pada Sona yang menahan pergelangan tangannya, saat dia akan berlari menyelamatkan Akeno yang terlihat tersiksa dengan posisi seperti disalib oleh Zetsu. "Tidak, Rias. Kau tenangkan emosi-mu."

"APA MAKSUDMU SONA?!"

"Dengarkan dulu Rias!" Rias sedikit tenang dengan teriakan Sona. "mahluk itu, dia mempunyai senjata berbahaya. Baik itu kayu tajam yang menusuk Akeno-san atau peluru kayu yang menusuk Tsubaki, memiliki satu kesamaan. Mampu menyerap energy, mungkin energy apapun aku pun tidak tau. Itulah sebabnya serangan petir, naga air dan laser-mu dilibas habis energynya hingga hilang masa sihir tersebut. Dan kalau kau jeli, tubuh yang kontak langsung dengan senjata itu terhisap terus energynya."

Sebuah sihir, bisa ada ketika imajinasi pengguna bekerja dan ada Energy yang me-Realisasikannya, dibantu dengan rangkaian formula sihir rumit, maka sihir bisa hadir dengan ajaib menggunakan 3 komponen itu. Dan dalam kasus Zetsu, entah bagaimana struktur senjata Zetsu, tapi senjata itu bisa meniadakan atau menyerap energy dari sebuah sihir atau langsung dari tubuh yang mengandung energy. Akibatnya, hampir tidak ada serangan sihir yang mampu bertanding melawan Zetsu. Kecuali tadi, Power of Destruction yang meskipun tiada energynya, namun senjata Zetsu pun lenyap juga seolah terkena efek dari peniadaan Power of Destruction itu.

"meski terlihat seperti Imagine Breaker, tapi mekanismenya berbeda. Dengan menyerap energy itulah, senjata itu bisa berkembang dan berubah semakin besar, seperti sebuah pohon yang mendapat energy kehidupan hasil dari fotosintesis. Namun sepertinya, senjata itu pun akan mendapati efek dari serangan sihir tersebut. Jika itu serangan air, sepertinya kayu itu akan basah dan jika itu serangan api, maka kurasa itu akan panas atau terbakar. Dan karena itulah, serangan laser milikmu berhasil menghancurkan kayu tadi, mengingat efek serangan Power of Destruction adalah meniadakan segala sesuatu."

" **Meski kau tau rahasia serangan miliku, kau belum tentu bisa mengalahkanku Ojou-Sitri. Dan kurasa.., ini waktunya mengakhiri semua ini.** " Selesai ucapannya, Zetsu kembali tenggelam kedalam tanah. Sona dan Rias pun kembali waspada.

"Rias, asumsi-ku meski kita berlari, dia akan terus bisa mengejar kita. Kurasa, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk meraskan getaran hasil dari kita bergerak diatas permukaan, jadi untuk menghadapinya kita akan bergerak dengan terbang. Mengerti?"

Tanpa menjawab dengan lantang, mereka berdua pun mulai memunculkan sayap kelelawar mereka dan terbang untuk mengantisipasi serangan Zetsu yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua melayang tidak terlalu tinggi maupun rendah, mungkin sekitar 4 meter atau lebih diatas permukaan.

"kurasa kita akan aman. Iya 'kan Rias?"

Jleeeb…!

Perut Rias kini memiliki lubang besar karena tusukan puluhan kayu tajam yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya. Sementara sang pelaku, yang tak lain adalah Zetsu yang terlihat keluar dari dinding, masih memasang pose menembak dengan kedua tangan. Dan dengan munculnya kepulan asap seolah itu senjata api sungguhan, Zetsu selesai meniup tangan berposekan pistol tersebut.

"A-a-ap-a ya- terjadi..?!"

Rias yang terluka cukup parah, tak sanggup untuk terbang lebih lama lagi dan langsung jatuh kebawah dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Untungnya, Sona cepat tanggap dan berhasil menangkap tubuh Rias yang terluka dan membawanya dengan pelahan ke permukaan tanah. Sementara Zetsu, dia kembali masuk dalam dinding kayu itu dan keluar kembali dari permukaan tanah tak jauh dari Sona dan Rias.

"Rias?! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Rias bangun!"

Segigih apapun usaha Sona membangunkan Rias, sepertinya gadis Gremory itu sudah pingsan dengan keadaan yang bisa dikatakan kritis akibat serangan Zetsu yang berhasil melubangi perut ramping Rias.

" **Dia tak akan mati. Tenang saja, lagi pula misiku bukan membunuh kalian. Jadi tenang saja, oke?** "

Sona mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan tangisan amarahnya. Pria ini, mahluk yang sudah melukai teman-temannya ternyata diberikan misi untuk semua ini. Dan dia menjelaskan semua itu dengan nada santai dan biasa saja, padahal hasil perbuatannya sangat tidak manusiawi dan berbelas kasih. Pria itu memang **Monster**.

Sona mulai berdiri kembali, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat karena terhalang poni rambutnya, tangannya mengepal erat karena menahan emosi hasil perbuatan Monster didepannya. Kali ini, Sona akan menyerang dengan serangan mematikan dan akan membunuh pria pucat itu.

!?

Di bawah kaki Sona muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan diameter cukup besar, bersinar sebentar kemudian lingkaran sihir itu kembali menghilang. Menghilangnya lingkaran sihir itu sepertinya adalah sumber munculnya kabut tebal di ruangan luas kuil ini. Benar, kali ini ruangan luas kuil berlantai 2 ini tidak terlihat apapun karena terselimuti kabut tebal. Sona sebagai pelaku dari muncul dan terciptanya kabut ini pun tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Kabut seperti ini sering tercipta di daerah pegunungan dan wilayah-wilayah dengan kelembaban udara mencapai 100% lainnya. Kabut ini sebenarnya adalah uap air yang terkena kondensasi menjadi mirip awan. Tentu untuk menciptakan kabut ini yang mana tingkat kelembaban udara harus pas, Sona sebagai pelaku perlu melakukan proses penjenuhan udara sekitar. Sebenarnya ada beberapa cara atau proses untuk membuat tingkat kejenuhan udara meningkat. Intinya, Sona menggunakan kemampuannya dalam afinitas sihir air, mampu mengendalikan air dengan kemampuan dan konsentrasi tinggi hingga mampu mempengaruhi molekul-molekul diudara sekalipun dengan airnya, baik itu untuk proses kondensasi atau penyubliman.

Jarak pandang yang sangat pendek ini, sepertinya membuat susah bergerak dan otomatis Zetsu pun akan terhalang mobilitasnya. Dalam jarak pandang yang pendek ini, Sona masih bisa sedikit melihat dengan cukup jelas dalam jarak 7 meter, inipun sedikit buram tapi cukup jelas untuk membedakan itu apa.

Kemudian, Sona memunculkan kembali sayap kelelawar khas iblis miliknya, sedikit ber-Improvisasi, sayap kelelawar hitam itu samar-samar terlihat diselimuti oleh Demonic power, sangat stabil dan rapat namun sulit dilihat oleh mata secara langsung. Kemudian Sona mulai terbang dengan kecepatan yang dia bisa dan mulai mengelilingi Zetsu yang terlihat diam saja di pekatnya kabut ini. Jelas sekali, kalau sedikit ada yang aneh dengan gaya terbang Sona, dia terbang sangat cepat namun kepakannya tidak terlalu sering dan juga suara kepakan atau terbangnya pun sangat halus dan sulit didengar.

' _Mengikuti prinsip terbang dari Burung hantu, sayap miliku ini bisa dipakai tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, bahkan oleh iblis dengan pendengaran super peka pun, tetap akan sulit menyadarinya, apalagi di tempat dengan jarak pandang sependek ini.'_

Burung hantu terkenal sebagai pemburu di malam hari yang sangat mengerikan. Itu semua karena kemampuan memburu mangsanya yang sulit disadari karena halusnya suara yang dihasilkan ketika dia terbang. Hal ini disebabkan oleh struktur bulu Burung hantu yang berbeda pada umumnya. Bulunya sangat rapat, juga lembut sehingga menciptakan turbulensi mikro yang berfungsi untuk meningkatkan daya lekat aliran udara pada permukaan sayapnya. Lalu ada juga jumbai-jumbai pada ujung bulu, yang fungsinya untuk meminimalisirkan bunyi, karena tiap-tiap bulu saling menumpang lebih halus. Fungsi lainnya adalah, gesekan yang lebih halus antara aliran udara dengan sisi atas dan bawah di bagian belakang sayap.

Sona yang memiliki pengetahuan dan kecerdasan dalam sihir serta sedikit dalam ilmu Bionik, tidak sulit untuk dia menerapkan sihir yang fungsinya sama dengan cara terbang Burung hantu yang tak menimbulkan suara. Sudah lama memang Sona memikirkan hal ini, gaya bertarung ini dia sangat ter-Inspirasi dari cara kerja Assassin yang ada ketika perang salib dahulu. kelompok atau sekte ini memang sangat handal dalam membunuh, jadinya Sona menciptakan gaya bertarung seperti ini untuk melawan musuh yang cukup merepotkan. Kemampuan menciptakan kabut dengan mempengaruhi kejenuhan udara, dan membuat sihir dengan mekanisme hampir sama dengan sayap Burung hantu, Zetsu akan kesulitan untuk bertahan jika begini.

Tanpa ada suara dan apapun yang membuat curiga, Sona menembakan sebuah peluru air menuju Zetsu yang masih diam dalam posisinya tak bisa apa-apa. Peluru kali ini benar-benar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, mungkin kalau ini sebuah senjata api maka kali ini Sona memakai peredam suara sebagai tambahannya. Meski tanpa suara, tekanan yang dimiliki peluru ini tetap berbahaya dan tidak berkurang meski tidak ada suara sama sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan senjata api asli pada umumnya, mungkin kalau memakai peredam tekanan peluru yang tadinya 3000 PSI akan menjadi 60 PSI.

Kena. Peluru Sona sepertinya berhasil mengenai dan menembus Zetsu yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sona yang tak mau terbawa suasana, kembali bergerak dengan halus dan cepat untuk menembakan kembali peluru airnya dari posisi yang berbeda. 2 menit lebih, Sona terus menembaki Zetsu yang kini terlihat sudah telentang, banyak juga lubang di badannya, hasil dari serangan khas Assassin Sona.

Tap.

Sona mendarat kembali ditanah, bersamaan dengan itu kabut yang menyelimuti ruang dalam kuil ini pun hilang dan menampakan keadaan Zetsu yang jubah dan tubuhnya berlubang cukup banyak. Efek dari semua serangan Sona tadi. Kemudian, Sona pun mencoba mendekati pria yang sudah dikalahkannya. Langkah kakinya menggema dan terasa berat, karena tak ada suara lain lagi di Kuil kuno ini. Sampai didekat tubuh Zetsu, Sona hanya melihatnya sekilas dan berniat akan menghancurkannya dengan sihir miliknya.

" **Apa kau begitu yakin semua ini sudah berakhir?** " Sona dikagetkan dengan suara Zetsu yang sumbernya ada di Altar tempat patung Kitsune putih. " **Kau terlalu meremhkanku, Sitri. Lagi pula, siapa orang bodoh yang tidak lari ketika dalam keadaan berbahaya? Maaf saja, aku ini tidak memiliki karakter seperti prajurit pemberani yang na'if**."

Tanpa membiarkan Sona menjawab, Zetsu langsung menembakan peluru kayu miliknya menuju Sona. Sona yang masih terkejut dengan keadaan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi bertarung dengan monster ini. Lagi pula, kalau bertarung sendirian Sona akan kesulitan, apalagi musuhnya kali ini sangat licik.

Cukup lama Sona memejamkan mata, dia tak merasakan sama sekali sesuatu menembus tubuhnya atau melukainya. Dai pun membuka mata, dan yang dia lihat keadaan masih sama. Kecuali tubuh Zetsu yang dia kira sudah Sona bunuh, kini bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

" **Itu adalah tubuh buatan. Tentu tak perlu kujelaskan. Yang pasti, tubuh itu pun memiliki energy sihir dan tadi baru saja tertembus oleh peluru miliku. Naahh.., kurasa kau tau apa yang bakalan terjadi**."

Braaaaaats…!

Dari tubuh buatan Zetsu, keluar batang kayu cukup besar dengan beberapa cabang kecil lainnya yang bergerak keatas semakin tumbuh tinggi. Sona yang berada didekat sana, terpaksa terjepit salah satu cabang pohon besar itu dan membawanya sampai keatas. Ketinggian 5 meter, pohon itu berhenti tumbuh dan sudah banyak sekali cabang-cabang berujung tajam yang ada dipohon itu, Sona sendiri masih terjepit oleh salah satu batang pohon cukup besar dan menahan gerakannya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, Sona bisa merasakan kalau energy miliknya terserap oleh pohon yang menjepitnya ini.

" **Yare-yare.., kurasa ini akhir dari permainan kita. Menunggu kau pingsan, aku akan sedikit bercerita padamu, Sitri.** " Sona masih mencoba melepaskan jepitan yang menyerap energynya, tapi dia juga berusaha fokus mendengarkan informasi dari Zetsu. " **Sedari awal sudah misiku untuk membawa kalian kesini dan membuat kalian bersalah. Sedari awal juga, sebenarnya aku mampu dan bisa membunuh kalian dengan mudah, hanya saja karena itu tidak seru, menurutku, jadi aku mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan kalian.**

 **Aku cukup terkesan dengan Strategi kalian dan kecerdasanmu, khususnya. Meski tidak bisa menggores tubuhku, tapi kalian bisa menyudutkanku, dan itu hebat. Maa.., meskipun pada akhirnya kalian kalah juga sihh..** "

Misi membuatnya terlihat bersalah? Disini? Apa maksudnya? Sona sama sekali tidak paham dengan tujuan dan jalan pikiran mahluk licik yang sudah menjebaknya itu.

" **Ohh.., sepertinya kau penasaran dengan misi membuat kalian bersalah 'yah? Hmmm.., baiklah aku akan memberi tau kalian sebagai bahan penyesalan**." Sona berusaha sadar meski tubuhnya mulai lemas. " **Aku.., aku akan menghancurkan kuil ini beserta patung Kitsune ini! Dan saat Youkai mengecek tempat berharga mereka yang sudah hancur, mereka pun menemukan kalian disini. Hmmmm, kira-kira apa yah yang akan dilakukan oleh Youkai? Menyelamatkan? Hahahaha.. jangan bercanda! Situasi Politik yang sedang memanas dan hancurnya peninggalan berharga, mana mungkin Youkai mentolelir semua ini. Mereka justru akan membawa kalian dan membuat kalian jadi tersangka untuk meredam amarah dan kepanikan publik**."

Dalam dunia Politik, tidak ada yang namanya benar atau salah, yang ada hanya dibenarkan dan disalahkan. Seperti itulah busuknya sisi gelap pemerintahan ini. Tentu saja, dalam kasus Sona dia akan mengalami seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Zetsu. Ditangkap sebagai tersangka hancurnya peninggalan berharga lalu menjadi bahan agar publik tidak panik dan mempertanyakan otoritas mereka sebagai pemerintah. Masyarakat memanglah seperti itu, mereka selalu mempertanyakan perilaku pemerintah apapun itu. Dan saat ada kejadian luar biasa semacam ini disaat suasana Politik yang memanas, tentu pemerintah perlu kambing hitam agar masyarakat kembali tenang dan tidak mempertanyakan otoritas mereka, kalau tidak, mungkin saja citra mereka di masyarakat atau dunia akan runtuh karena kejadian ini. Dan kebetulan saja, Sona dan tim kecilnya ada disini, maka mau tak mau Sona akan dikambing hitamkan.

Sona pun tak mempunyai bahan pembelaan, dia adalah orang terakhir yang ada di tempat kejadian, jadi sangat wajar jika dia dan timnya di kambing hitamkan. Meski Sona bercerita kalau bukan dia pelaku aslinya, hal itu tetap tak akan membebaskannya, ingat! _mana ada maling yang ngaku_ 'kan? Semua bukti sudah ada, dan Sona pun tak bisa membuktikan kalau dia tak bersalah, jadi tetap saja Sona akan disalahkan atas insiden ini. Kakaknya? Serafall tidak bisa saja seenaknya mencampuri urusan politik Fraksi lain, apalagi ini menyangkut keamanaan Negara dan bahkan berhasil menghancurkan asset berharga. Kalaupun bertindak gegabah, justru citra Serafall dan Aliansi akan runtuh, karena tuduhan melakukan Intervensi tak sehat ke Fraksi lain.

' _ternyata ini tujuannya yah? Hahhh.., aku sampai tidak sadar dan malah terjebak. Menyesal memang bukan hal terbaik, tapi kuharap aku bisa kembali ke waktu sebelum kesini agar bisa lari dari masalah ini'_

Sementara Sona yang meratapi nasibnya dengan kondisi yang semakin lemas, Zetsu mulai berjongkok dan mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan tanah seperti mengetes sesuatu. " **Oh ya, kau tenang saja soal keadaan kau dan teman-temanmu, Sitri. Temanku yang berjaga diluar akan menyembuhkan kalian agar bisa dibawa pihak Youkai.** "

Tuk.

Setelah mengetuk tanah untuk yang kesekian kali, Zetsu menekan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah tadi. " **Aku lahir dibekali dengan kemampuan untuk mengenali getaran, bunyi frekuensi dan sebagainya dengan baik. Dan pada tingkatan sekarang, bukan hal yang sulit untukku mengeluarkan frekuensi dengan tinggi rendah sesuai kehendaku. Emmmm.., kalau kau tau HAARP mungkin kau paham. Intinya, untuk menghancurkan kuil ini aku akan menembakan Frekuensi rendah berdaya tinggi pada lapisan tanah dibawah kuil ini, sehingga nanti akan terjadi gempa. Temanku diluar akan mengurus disini agar Gempa tidak menyebar ke Wilayah lain, jadi tenang saja dan nikmati Drama Kyoto ini, Sitri** "

!?

Tiba-tiba saja entah karena alasan apa, Kuil itu kini mulai bergetar seperti Gempa. Awalnya hanya getaran kecil tak terasa, tapi lama kelamaan Getaran mulai terasa dan mulai membuat Kuil berharga Youkai ini bergetar hebat dengan beberapa struktur Kuil yang mulai rusak. Seperti kata Zetsu, dia akan menghancurkan Kuil ini untuk memuluskan rencana milik tuannya dengan membuat Gempa besar di Area Kuil ini.

Sona yang mulai lemas kehilangan Energy hanya menutup mata pasrah dan mulai terlelap kelelahan, namun saat terakhir dia bisa melihat Zetsu yang mulai tenggelam kedalam tanah dan muncul juga seorang berjubah hitam dari ketiadaan. Meski akan pingsan, Sona jelas menyadari kalau orang yang baru datang itu memiliki kekuatan gila yang tidak bisa dibayangkan sama sekali, mungkin kalau dia masih sadar pun dia akan gemetar dan pingsan karena Aura mengerikan itu.

* * *

.

 **Flashback End~**

.

"…, Kami pun menyelamatkan para iblis yang telah merusak kuil berharga kami dan sedikit merawatnya." Hideyoshi yang sedikit memberikan cerita bahwa Youkai menemukan mereka direruntuhan Kuil yang sudah hancur, selesai bercerita pada petinggi Aliansi dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. "Tentunya kalian paham Konsekuensi atas apa yang mereka lakukan 'kan? Maou-dono, Gubernur-dono? Menghancurkan Kuil berharga milik Youkai dan membuat kepanikan publik, tindakan itu sudah seperti tindakan terorisme."

"Brengsek..! mana bisa seperti itu?! Mereka hanya ditemukan disana 'kan?! Bukan berarti mereka yang melakukannya?! Ini namanya penuduhan tak berdasar dan pencemaran nama baik! Youkai licik!"

Serafall berteriak marah ketika mendengar cerita Youkai tua licik tadi. Dia pun sudah meng-Konfirmasi pada Sona, dan katanya itu benar. Namun saat ditanyai kronologis sebenarnya, gadis berkaca mata itu hanya bungkam dan mengucapkan maaf. Sepertinya Sona tak mau memperkeruh suasana antara Aliansi dengan Youkai hanya karena kecerobohannya yang terjebak jebakan pihak misterius yang memanfaatkan semua konspirasi di Kyoto. Serafall pun tak bisa sepenuhnya yakin kalau adiknya dan tim kecilnya berbuat aneh-aneh dan menghancurkan Kuil Youkai, memang apa tujuan dan untungnya? Dijebak mungkin!

"Hooooh~.., lalu apakah anda lupa? Kalau dalam Diplomasi tadi, anda akan menuduh kami 'kan kalau Youkai telah menculik para bocah kecil itu, iya 'kan? Jangan berbicara omong kosong seolah kami licik dan jahat Maou-dono! Justru kalian sendiri lah yang licik! Memanfaatkan adik sendiri untuk kepentingan Politik, apa-apaan itu?! Saya mengakui kalau saya dan Youkai pun bukan pihak yang benar-benar baik, namun anda sangat lancang dengan menuduh kami seolah anda adalah pahlawan pembawa kebenaran! Jangan bercanda! Dan makan saja tuh eek kami!"

"SIALAAAAAN..!"

Azazel dan yang lainnya terkejut ketika Serafall yang dikuasai amarah berlari menuju Hideyoshi dengan sebuah tombak es tajam yang siap menembus kepala Youkai tua itu. Azazel dan Sona berusaha mencegahnya, namun Serafall bergerak sangat cepat dan sulit dihentikan. Sedikit lagi, maka kepala Hideyoshi akan berlubang..

Deg!?

Lagi. Seperti kasus kemunculan **Mukuro** tadi, Serafall pun merasa sensasi yang sama seperti tadi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dan ketakutan tanpa dasar mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Dalam pikirannya pun, dia kini sedang kesakitan dan merintih pilu karena posisinya yang sedang di Salib, dengan lebih dari 100 tombak tajam menusuk tubuhnya. Mata, telinga dan mulut pun tertusuk oleh tombak-tombak tajam itu. Rasa ketakutan dan sakit serta mual mulai melanda Serafall, air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan karena tak kuat dengan semua itu, Serafall pun langsung ambruk dengan tubuh menggigil dan pandangan kosong.

"Kurasa anda lupa, kalau Monster Dimensi lain itu masih berada diruangan ini. Hahhh.., ceroboh sekali."

Azazel mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia merasa terhina sekarang. Hanya karena adanya mahluk aneh yang tidak bisa dilihat namun sangat menyiksa disisi Youkai, mereka benar-benar berani melecehkan harga diri Aliansi bahkan petingginya sekalipun. Kalaupun tidak ada Anggota Akatsuki ini, mungkin Azazel dan Serafall bisa membunuh ketiga Youkai ini, namun karena adanya mahluk berbahaya disini, untuk menyentuh mereka bertiga pun akan sangat mustahil.

' _Cihhhh.., awas saja kalian Youkai!'_

"Aku mengerti, Hideyoshi-san. Dan aku rasa aku harus undur diri. Aku juga akan membawa tahanan dari pihak kami yang kau **kambing hitamkan** itu."

"Keras sekali, kau menuduh kami meng-kambing hitamkan. Hmm.., silahkan saja bawa mereka. Youkai sudah tenang dengan adanya pelaku bersalah. Dan hmmm…, kurasa sebagai bayaran tidak menyebarnya informasi kalian melakukan tindakan terorisme, aku ingin kalian menyelamatkan Yasaka-hime sesuai rencana awal kalian. Aku pun akan menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime dengan cara kami sendiri. Dan kurasa kalau kalian berhasil menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime dengan **benar** , akan ada pertemuan lanjutan."

Azazel sama sekali tak memberikan komentar dari perkataan Hideyoshi, dia lebih memilih membopong Serafall yang sedang dalam keadaan parah dan melepaskan Sona dan Rias dari ikatan, setelah ini dia juga akan membawa kedua Queen dari kedua iblis pewaris ini.

"Kita lihat saja. Setelah acara besok malam, aku akan membungkam mulut congkakmu."

Azazel pun pergi membawa para korban dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Meninggalkan ruang pertemuan yang hening dan Hideyoshi yang terus tersenyum aneh karena kemenangannya di permaina Politik ini. Sebenarnya, Hideyoshi pun sadar kalau ada pihak di balik bayangan yang bermain-main dengan semua Konspirasi di Kyoto ini, dia juga tau kalau Aliansi pun tau dan berpura-pura tidak tau dan lebih memilih fokus untuk memenangkan perjanjiannya dengan Youkai. Kedua pihak pun sama-sama tau, kalau kejadian hancurnya Kuil berharga Youkai adalah tindakan licik pihak misterius ini, hanya saja mereka menutup mata dan fokus pada keuntungan golongannya masing-masing.

Hideyoshi tentu tak akan rewel dan bodoh dengan bertindak heboh hanya karena semua ini, yang penting ini menguntungkan Youkai maka dia akan tutup telinga dan mata, sudah itu saja. Aliansi pun sepertinya lebih fokus dulu pada masalah Youkai, mungkin masalah Intervensi rahasia ini akan diselidiki setelah di Kyoto selesai.

* * *

.

Sore hari di Hotel penginapan. Issei beserta Tim Gremory serta Sitri yang sudah lengkap, mulai membahas kembali serangan mereka terhadap para penculik Yasaka-Hime dan upaya untuk menangkap para Terorist. Sona dan tim kecilnya yang kemarin terlibat masalah pun kini sudah ikut hadir disini, meskipun kondisi kesehatan fisik dan mental mereka masih down tapi mereka akan memberikan semangat pada yang lainnya. Issei dan yang lain pun sudah diberi tau kalau Sona dan Rias kemarin sempat terlbat masalah dengan pihak yang tidak diketahui, yang untungnya mereka berhasil diselamatkan oleh Youkai, meskipun dengan tuduhan Youkai yang menyebut kalau Aliansi sudah melakukan tindakan terror.

Banyak yang marah tentu, dengan tuduhan Youkai, dan mereka pun sempat tidak mau melanjutkan misi ini. Namun dengan kata-kata manis Azazel yang mengatakan kalu ini untuk perdamaian dan meringkus Terorist yang meresahkan dunia, maka mereka pun kembali percaya dan optimis untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Ditambah Sona dan Rias yang memberikan semangat, mereka semakin yakin dalam misi ini. Kini, setelah membahas kembali dan memantapkan Strategi mereka, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan nanti akan menyerang dan menangkap para Terorist itu.

Sepertinya lagi dan lagi para anak muda ini kembali ditipu dengan kata-kata manis dan menyesatkan Azazel. Sedari awal bahkan sejak muncul masalah ini, Azazel tidak perduli dengan Terorist dan sebagainya, yang penting mereka tidak mengganggu rencana Aliansi. Mereka lebih fokus dan berambisi untuk menancapkan cakar Imperialis mereka di Kyoto, kebetulan saja Cao Cao dan timnya menghalangi, jadi mau tak mau Azazel harus bertindak dan menghajar bocah itu. Dan sebenarnya, masalah Terorist ini adalah salah satu masalah yang sering diabaikan oleh Aliansi. Terorist adalah kelompok Oposisi, kelompok kecil yang tidak punya tempat bernaung, mereka dengan mudah Aliansi hancurkan kapanpun, jadi untuk saat ini jika tidak mengganggu Aliansi, maka Terorist itupun kadang selalu dibiarkan saja. Meski pemimpin Khaos Bridge adalah salah satu mahluk terkuat, itu bukan masalah besar bagi Aliansi. Mengingat bodohnya dia.

"…, Ingat semua ini! Kalian, khususnya Tim Gremory akan melawan Terorist kuat yang lebih berbahaya dari lawan sebelumnya. Shalba dan Loki tidak terlalu berbahaya seperti sekarang. Aku hanya pesan, jangan takut dan jangan menyerah! Kita buktikan bahwa kita adalah pembawa kedamaian! Mari kitu juga bungkam mulut para tetua Youkai yang congkak itu! Kalian paham!?"

"Ha'i!"

"Serahkan pada kami!"

"Semuanya akan terkendali!"

Semua orang yang sudah disiapkan di timnya masing-masing itu bersorak semangat. Azazel tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia melihat Rias dan Sona yang kini tidak ikut dalam misi karena kondisinya. "Bagaimana? Apa ada hal yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

Tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Azazel, Sona menatap semua tim. "untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akau minta maaf karena ulah dan kecerobohanku, membuat masalah semakin runyam..," Rias menundukan pandangannya, dia pun merasa yang paling bersalah atas masalah kemarin.

".., aku hanya bisa menitipkan, untuk tetap semangat dan hancurkan para Terorist itu. Jangan gegabah dan jangan sampai mati." Semuanya hanya tersenyum. ".., Dan Saji? Kau satu-satunya tim Sitri yang akan melawan bahaya lebih besar. Kau juga menjadi salah satu kunci misi ini, karena itulah…, Ganbatte."

Saji si Pion Sitri yang mengkonsumsi 4 Pion itu merasa bahagia ketika diberikan semangat oleh Kaicho tercintanya. Si pemilik Dragon Vritra itu tersenyum bahagia. "Ha'I Kaicho! Aku akan membanggakan dirimu"

Setelah Sona, kini giliran Rias yang akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Merilekskan tubuhnya, Rias menatap semua anggota tim "Mungkin sama seperti Sona, aku berharap kalian kembali kesini dengan selamat. Dan juga Issei?"

"Ha'I Buchou!"

"Kau memegang posisi penting dalam misi ini. Kau harus tetap fokus dan semangat, dan jangan pantang menyerah. Karena semua orang memberikan harapnnya pada pundakmu. Lakukan dengan penuh tenaga, aku yakin kalian pasti bisa mengalahkan para Terorist itu."

"Uhm, Arigatou Buchou!"

Setelah semuanya selesai, Azazel kembali mengambil alih. "Baiklah, kalian akan berangkat ke Istana Nijou, dan disana aku yakin para Terorist sudah siap menyambut kalian. Kalian paham?!"

"Ha'I Sensei"

* * *

.

 **Penginapan Naruto –**

Masih dipenginapan yang sama, Naruto kini sedang bersantai dengan penampilan konyol. Hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dengan sebuah boxer belang-belang, dan sedang malas-malasan didepan Tv menonton sebuah Dorama kesukaannya, yang bercerita tentang kisah adik-kakak yang saling mencintai namun tidak direstui oleh keluarga. Disekitarnya, banyak cangkang kuaci yang berserakan. Sepertinya Naruto punya kebiasaan ngemil saat nonton Dorama.

Meski dalam misi besar di Kyoto, Naruto tak perlu selalu hadir dan mengikuti perkembangan situasi. Sebagai penonton dan perancang, Naruto hanya tinggal duduk santai dan menerima laporan dari anak buahnya Zetsu. Jadi tidak masalah kalau dia malas-malasan menonton Dorama kesukaannya.

Saat sedang fokus dengan tayangan Dorama kesukaannya, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau Ametarasu atau Toukai datang keruangan itu dengan pakaian rapi. Kimono yang sama dengan Kimono kebesaran yang dia pakai ketika pertama bertemu dengan Naruto. Wajahnya masih sama, wajah gadis yang mencapai 20 tahun dengan rambut biru pendek sebatas bahu dengan poni depan yang menutupi mata kanan, hanya saja kini poni itu ditata dan tak menghalangi wajah Touka lagi, karena disisir dan dijepit kesamping. Make up yang halus menambah kesan ayu dari perwujudan Dewi matahari dari Shinto itu.

"Emmmm., Naruto-san?"

Naruto masih diam dan tidak menyadari. Adegan Doramanya sedang panas-panasnya, si Adik perempuan akan ditembak oleh teman sekelasnya, padahal kisahnya 'kan seharusnya dengan sang Kakak? Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tetap dag-dig-dug, takut-takut si adik menerima cinta itu. Apalagi yang nembak adalah Ikemen yang kerennya tujuh turunan.

"Naruto-san?!"

Meski sedikit berteriak, Naruto masih belum menyadarinya. Adegan semakin panas, ketika si adik masih terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta si Ikemen dan kini dia akan dicium oleh si Ikemen karena diam saja. _Datang! Datang onii-chan bodoh! Selamatkan adikmu dari Ikemen ini_. Batin Naruto sedikit panik.

"Naruto-san!?"

 _Siaaaal.., sedikit lagi pasti bibir Imotou akan diraup oleh Ikemen bajingan itu. Datang onii-chan! Datang! Tidaaaaak..! 5 centi lagi bibir Imotou akan diraup._

Clek!

Saat sedang dag-dig-dug nya, Naruto kaget ketika Tv yang menayangkan Doramanya justru dimatikan oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan melihat kalau yang mengganggu acara Dorama kesukaanya ternyata Amaterasu dengan wajah tegas namun garang.

"TIDAAAAAAK…!" Naruto langsung saja berteriak dan berjongkok dilantai, dia memukul lantai dengan sedikit keras dan mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan. Seperti. _Apa yang akan terjadi denganmu Imotou? Apakah Onii-chan akan menyelamatkanmu?_ Atau _Bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertamamu Imotou? Seharusnya ciuman itu dengan Onii-chan mu, tapi si Ikemen brengsek malah datang,_ dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Naruto terus meratapi Doramanya tadi.

"Ekheem.., Naruto-san?"

"Hmmm, ada apa?" meski agk sedih, Naruto tetap menjawabnya karena sepertinya ini penting. Sampai-sampai Touka memakai pakaian kebesarannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Takamagahara untuk mengambil beberapa Shinki. Kau tau 'kan kalau nanti malam ada juga tamu? Jadi aku akan mengambil Shinki untuk berjaga-jaga."

Karena desakan Naruto, maka mulai beberapa waktu ke belakang, Touka mulai menghapus formalitasnya dengan Naruto. "Hmmm.., begitu yah? Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."

' _Dijalan? Bukannya menggunakan teleportasi yah..?'_

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 7 'Zetsu si Biang kerok' END**

* * *

 **LOL Note :**

 **10K COOOY!**

 **Yo akhirnya up juga.., hadeeeeh.., pusing plus cape juga ternyata buat chap ini. Nyari meteri, ide terus mentok ide tunggu esok hari agar ada ide, ide muncul mentok lagi… hehehe abaikan curhatan itu. Intinya yang mau LOL-san ucapin, gimana liburan sekolahnya?**

 **Ini kali kedua saya buat scene battle, jadi maklum kalau jelek dan gak seru. Soalnya, di battle diatas, saya cuman mau menampilkan bagaimana kemampuan Zetsu yang selalu dianggap lemah. Dia kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Hmmm.., ada yang tau gak seperti siapa Zetsu menyerang tadi? Menurut saya sih, kaya itu lho asisten si Tesoro di OP movie gold. Saya pun membuat Zetsu kaya gitu, meskipun dengan mekanisme yang beda. Kaya aslinya di canon sih, cuman sedikit berkreasi lah ;D**

 **Dan emmmmm.., gimana penejalsan ilmiah soal beberapa senjata tadi. Co, gas air mata, Kondensasi, burung hantu dan peredam suara, giman? Hahaha.., saya sebenernya sedikit heran juga, karena kalau racun yang mematikan, diidentikin sama si Samael, bener sih mematikan, tapi gak usah jauh2 ada kok racun mematikan disekitar kita, Co itu salah satunya. Dan sedikit penjelasan, di Underworld kan udaranya juga beracun, kenapa hanya dengan Co Tsubaki bisa kalah. Ekheeem.., anggaplah Co Zetsu udah diformulasikan dengan Techo magic khusus sehingga bisa mempengaruhi iblis seperti manusia umumnya. Saya pun ter-inspirasi dari kata2 Lubbock dari Akame ga Kill, dia mengatakan kalau, boleh saja tubuh dia kuat, tapi organ dalam seperti jantung sama saja dengan yang biasa, gak ada latihan yang bisa membuat jantung kuat. Katanya, mungkin penggemar akame ga kill tau lah pas eps berapa ini. Dan yaaah.., persepsi saya organ dalam mahluk supranatural itu sama aja kaya manusia, hanya kuat luarnya doang, dan sedikit imunitas lebih kuat, itu persepsi dan penjelasan saya kenapa Co bisa berpengaruh pada Iblis. Dan saya no coment soal serangan terakhir Zetsu, silahkan search di google dan tanyakan pada saya jika kepo XD**

 **Dan rencananya, saya akan buat char yang lain pun mendapatakan skill improvisasi kaya Sona. Yang bisa membuat sayapnya kaya burung hantu.**

 **Huuuoooh.. tuh udah kelihatan sedikit gimana kedepannya konflik ini. Zetsu yang disuruh Naruto buat main2 sama Sona, ternyata untuk memberikan senjata politik untuk Youkai. Hahaha.., kedua pihak baik Youkai dan Aliansi sama2 licik kok.., yang lebih licik itu Naruto karena seenak udelnya sambil nonton Dorama mempermainkan semua orang. Itulah yang namanya kerja cerdas, bukan kerja keras. Bakal ada hal2 mengejutkan dan konspirasi lainnya, ikuti terus fic dan arc Kyoto ini yang kira2 3-4 chap lagi lah**

 **Chap depan bakal full kayanya Issei dan tim vs Hero Fraction, saya soal itu mungkin hanya improvisasi dari fic lain khususnya dari fic bang hitam, karena yaaah saya gak terlalu tau alur LN DxD. Dan mau kemana tuh Amaterasu-cwhan? Mau ngambil Shinki? Yang fans Noragami pasti tau.**

 **Yoo itu ulasan chap ini, waktunya ulas review…**

 **Banyak yang bilang Mukuro itu Itachi? Hmmmm, sedikit cerita, sebenernya pemilihan nama Mukuro itu saya gak dipengaruhi sama sekali dengan char KHR kok, saya gak tau anime seperti apa juga itu. Justru saya terinspirasi, dari Mukuro anime Gintama, itu lho si Imai Nobume.. saya pengikut Gintama XD intinya.., dia salah satu as card aktsuki. Kekuatannya pun saya perlihatkan sikit2**

 **Siaap kang. Saya asli Sunda**

 **Wahaaaa…, siap! Saya akan tunjukan kekuatan Naruto. Meskipun sekarang masih sibuk sama Dorama sih… gak kaya LN kok, konflik utama sudah ada bayangan dan itu menurut saya gak akan ada yang kepikiran sampai sana, cluenya ya masa lalu Naruto.**

 **Pergerakan Naruto mungkin terasa, tapi tidak diketahui. Mungkin hanya teori Konspirasi yang mengatakan Naruto itu terlibat. Pergerakan Akatsuki pun saya akan buat seepik mungkin, mereka bakal kelihatan sebagai pihak netral.. padahal?**

 **Yang nanyain Naruto dan Amaterasu.., mmm gak bisa lah tiap chap harus ada mereka, ini kan bukan hanya soal mereka hehehe.., tapi sedikit2 lah akan saya tunjukan, meskipun itu bagian konyol**

 **Dah kayanya itu aja deh, review lewat akun akan usahakan saya balas.., terima kasih juga chap kemarin, banyak respon positifnya.., lebih semangat lagi saya buat nulis, apalagi hari libur panjang ini.. tambah mangatse… terus konsisten juga yah pantengin fic ini.., kalau ada hal yang mulai membuat jenuh atau gak seru sialhkan koment**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	8. Chapter 8 : Pertikaian

Author Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL-san

* * *

"Aku akan pergi ke Takamagahara untuk mengambil beberapa Shinki. Kau tau 'kan kalau nanti malam ada juga tamu? Jadi aku akan mengambil Shinki untuk berjaga-jaga."

Karena desakan Naruto, maka mulai beberapa waktu ke belakang, Touka mulai menghapus formalitasnya dengan Naruto. "Hmmm.., begitu yah? Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."

' _Dijalan? Bukannya menggunakan teleportasi yah..?'_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

 **"Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Chap ini menuntut reader untuk fokus agar cerita bisa dicerna dan dipahami, serta agar reader pun mendapati kesalahan2 apa saja untuk diutarakan dalam Review**

* * *

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 8. Pertikaian**

 **.**

\- **Replika Kyoto, Istana Nijou –**

 **.**

Tepat pukul 8 malam waktu setempat, para Terorist yang menjadi dalang dibalik penculikan Yasaka-Hime mulai beraksi kembali. Mereka melancarkan aksi terakhirnya yang diketahui adalah untuk memanggil Naga penghuni dan penjaga celah Dimensi, **Great Red**. Menggunakan medan Energy Kyoto yang menyerupai sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa, yang pusatnya ada di istana Nijou serta dikendalikan oleh ratu Youkai, Kyubi no Kitsune atau Yasaka-Hime. ditambah kehadiran Heavenly Dragon, Welsh Dragon Draig yang bersemayam di Sacred Gear Boosted Gear lalu ada juga salah satu Dragon King, Vritra. Maka rencana Cao Cao semakin tiggi persentase keberhasilannya.

Aksi mereka tidak dilakukan secara rahasia seperti aksi penjahat mainstream lainnya. Mereka justru mengundang tamu dan penonton dalam panggung Kyoto buatan yang sangat mirip dengan Kyoto aslinya, bahkan letak benda sekecil pun diperhatikan detailnya oleh si pembuat, Georg si pengguna DImensi Lost. Cao Cao dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, mengundang para anak muda perwakilan dari Aliansi sebagai tamu dan penonton pertunjukannnya di Kyoto ini. Issei dan tim yang sudah disiapkan, diitambah Kunou-Hime yang kebetulan ingin membantu, tiba-tiba dipindah paksakan dari Ibu Kota Kyoto ke Replikanya yang sangat mirip. Disana, mereka bisa melihat kalau Cao Cao dengan timnya sudah siap.

Selain komplotan Cao Cao, disana ada juga Yasaka-Hime dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan. Tubuh yang diikat dengan rantai dan tak bisa apapun, menjadi indikasi kalau mahluk sekaliber Kyubi pun bisa kalah melawan sekelompok manusia pengguna Sacred Gear ini. Kunou yang sangat sayang pada ibunya, marah dan dengan gegabahnya bertindak bertarung melawan Cao Cao, untungnya Issei bergerak cepat dan berhasil meredam amarah putri Youkai itu.

"Cao Cao Brengsek…! Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Memanggil naga yang tidak perduli sekitarnya, kau ingin menghancurkan dunia 'Hah?!" Issei berteriak pada musuhnya yang ada diatap Istana Nijou, dia dengan teman-temannya ada dibawah. Armor Balance Breaker Scale Mail melekat kokoh ditubuhnya.

Cao Cao masih dalam kondisi santai. "Mau ku..?" memegang erat Tombak suci pembantai tuhannya, Cao Cao mengacungkannya menuju Issei dan timnya, bermaksud mengancam. "Tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis selain karena penasaran dengan Eksistensi misterius, semacam Great Red. Mahluk yang muncul tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya, satu paket dengan Binatang Kiamat. Itu pasti menyimpan rahasia yang menarik untuk dibongkar 'kan?"

"Brengesek kau…!" dari punggung Issei, muncul sebuah Booster yang memberikan Issei dorongan dan kecepatan tinggi. Dia terbang dengan cepat, memotong jarak dengan Cao Cao dan komplotannya.

Tak memperdulikan teriakan teman-temannya, Issei terus terbang dengan kecepatan yang di Boost dengan Booster dipunggungnya. Karena marah dengan alasan tak masuk akal Cao Cao, Issei akan memukul wajah pria berwajah asia itu.

Issei dihalangi, didepannya ada seorang pria besar dengan wajah menjengkelkan dan ekspresi arrogant serta sombong yang kental. Dia mengarahkan tinju besarnya menuju Issei. Issei tahu itu, manusia besar yang bernama Heracles ini sangatlah berbahaya, keturunan dari Pahlawan Heracles dari Greek Mitologi ini mempunyai Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuhnya sekejap jika terkena serangannya secara langsung, **Variant Detonatioon**. Setiap yang terkena akan meledak, Issei bisa terluka jika menerima langsung tinju pria besar itu.

Duuuuugh..!

Kraakk!

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan aksara-aksara sihir khas Norse didepan Issei, lingkaran sihir itu berhasil melindungi Issei dari tinjuan Heracles, namun tetap saja, lingkaran sihir yang mulai retak itu bersinar dan meledak kemudian, mementalkan Issei sedikit kebawah. Rossweisse yang sekarang memakai pakaian Valkyre-lah, orang yang membuat lingkaran sihir itu untuk melindungi Issei.

Xenovia dan Kiba yang dibawah membantu Issei berdiri, Armor Scale Mail yang sedikit retak di rekontruksi kembali. Untung saja pukulan itu tidak mengenai Issei secara langsung, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah harus menggunakan stok air mata Phoenix yang mereka bawa kemari untuk jaga-jaga.

"Issei, kau tak apa-apa 'kan?"

Issei kembali siap bertarung, dia hanya menatap kasihan pada Kunou yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Ibunya, yang sayangnya tak menghiraukan teriakan anaknya sendiri. Dia membentangkan sayap naganya dengan gagah. "Aku tak apa, Xenovia."

"Georg, lakukan sekarang."

Perintah Cao Cao direspon cepat oleh pria berkaca mata dengan rambut hitam, dia pemegang Dimensi Lost. Ritual sihir mulai dilakukan, langkah pertama untuk memamnggil Great Red mulai dilakukan oleh Komplotan Terorist itu. Dibawah kaki Yasaka-Hime, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai macam aksara sihir yang aneh. Mungkin semacam sihir gabungan atau sihir kuno untuk ritual dan pemanggilan. Georg si pembuat sihir mulai fokus untuk memulai langkah pertama.

"Aaaaarghh..!"

Yasaka-Hime berteriak kesakitan, lingkaran sihir dibawahnya sepertinya memberikan efek sesuatu padanya. Kunou dan yang lainnya menatap khawatir apa yang terjadi, mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan komplotan Terorist itu. Semakin bersinar lingkaran sihir itu, Yasaka-Hime berteriak semakin keras. Tubuhnya mulai ber-Transpormasi. Kuku-kuku indahnya mulai berubah menajam, taringnya pun mulai memanjang mengikuti ukuran tubuh yang semakin membesar. Sampai titik terakhir, Yasaka-Hime kini berubah menjadi Kitsune no Kyubi emas yang memancarkan kekuatan tinggi di Replika Kyoto ini.

"Groaaaaar..!"

Kyubi dalam wujud sempurna meraung keras, suaranya menggema di Dimensi buatan ini dan mengetarkannya. Kekuatan miliknya yang setara dengan Dragon King memang mengerikan. Ekor berjumlah Sembilan yang menurut legenda dikatakan sekali kibasan bisa menghasilkan tsunami bergerak liar dibelakang rubah raksasa itu, angin berhembus sangat kencang disekitar Kyubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku!?"

Cao Cao tersenyum menatap hasil karya Georg. Memang tak diragukan lagi, kalau pemuda berambut hitam berkaca mata yang memegang Longinus Dimensi Lost ini, adalah keturunan asli dari Johann Georg Faust. Seorang alchemy dan juga merupakan tokoh di masa pembaharuan di Eropa pasca abad kegelapan. Selain mewarisi tekadnya, Georg juga sangat hebat jika berurusan dengan sihir.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Kitsune-Ojou…" Cao Cao tersenyum menatap semua musuhnya yang ada dibawah. ".., aku meminjam ibumu untuk membantu mengendalikan Energy di Kyoto untuk ritual pemanggilan Great Red. Dan untuk melakukannya, Ratu Youkai itu perlu ber-Transpormasi ke bentuk sempurnanya, agar eksperiman kami maksimal."

"Brengsek..! bebaskan ibuku!"

"Sayang sekali. Kami tak akan melepaskan ibumu sebelum eksperimen kami berhasil."

Kunou hendak berteriak kembali, namun dipaksa tertahan karena telah didahului oleh tindakan Xenovia. Xenovia dengan Durandal yang sudah di upgrade mengacungkannya pada Komplotan Cao Cao. Setelah diperbaiki dan diberikan tambahan oleh Gereja, pedang suci penghancur itu semakin mengerikan auranya.

"Sudah jelas sekali. Kalian memang Komplotan yang sangat berbahaya, karena itulah..," Xenovia mulai memasang posisi menyerang dengan menyiapkan pedangnya. "…, memusnahkan kalian adalah pilihan tepat."

Bersamaan dengan ditebaskannya Durandal, aura suci penghancur dengan kekuatan gila bergerak cepat menuju Cao Cao dan komplotannya yang ada diatas Istana Nijou. Tak mau terkena, Cao Cao dan timnya melompat menghindari serangan mematikan Xenovia. Bekas tempat berdiri mereka yang merupakan atap dari Istana Nijou, hancur semuanya terlahap oleh aura mengerikan hasil tebasan pedang suci Durandal.

Pedang Durandal itu kembali berubah ke bentuk semula, tersarung aman. Bentuknya yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan sedikit ditekan, dan bilahnya pun sedikit lebih pendek dari tadi, saat sarung Durandal ber-Transpormasi membentuk perpanjangan bilah Durandal. "Durandal ini sudah diberikan Upgrade oleh Gereja. Pecahan Excalibur yang Gereja miliki disatukan dengan Durandal menggunakan Alchemy. Kedua kekuatan yang digabungkan, menciptakan resonansi sehingga menciptakan kekuatan baru yang lebih besar dan lebih mengerikan dibandingkan sebelumnya."

Cao Cao dan timnya mendarat di tanah dengan aman. Mereka berhasil selamat dari serangan penghancur Xenovia. "Yaaaah cukup mengesankan. Saa.., kurasa kita harus segera memulai pertunjukan ini."

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan Cao Cao. anak buahnya, Siegfried si **Chaos edge Sieg** maju kedepan, bersama kedua anggota lainnya. Jeanne dan Heracles. Mereka akan adu tanding dengan Tim Gremory menunggu Eksperimen ini selesai.

"Aku sepertinya beruntung. Ada 2 pendekar pedang yang hebat disini. Pengguna Pedang suci Iblis dan Durandal yang digabung dengan Excalibur. Aku ambil bagian itu Cao Cao." Sig atau lebih sering dipanggil Siegfried mengeluarkan opininya, pemuda berambut silver yang merupakan mantan pasukan Gereja Ortodoks itu melangkah pelan menuju lawannya, Kiba dan Xenovia. Pertandingan antara pendekar pedang akan dimulai, Siegfried yang memegang Pedang Iblis Gram dan dijuluki Chaos Edge Sieg, melawan Kiba pemegang pedang suci Iblis dan Xenovia pemegang Durandal yang digabung dengan Excalibur.

"Sebagai pengenalan, nama pedangku kini kunamakan, Ex-Durandal." Xenovia menyahuti. Dia dan Kiba sudah bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing, didepannya ada Siegfried yang masih belum bersiap.

"Ara.., aku ambil bagian itu saja. Angel-chan yang kawai itu akan ku atasi." Gadis Blonde yang memagang sebuah pedang ramping melompat kedepan, menuju satu-satunya Malaikat atau Tenshi disini, Irina Shidou yang merupakan As dari Seraph Michael. Nama gadis Blonde itu, adalah Jeanne. Keturunan pahlawan, yang membawa tekad pahlawan serta spirit Maiden of Orleans, dari pahlawan wanita asal Francis, Joan of Arc.

Irina yang dimaksud Jeanne bersiap. Dia memunculkan sayap merpati satu pasangnya, lingkaran halo putih pun muncul dikepalanya. Terakhir, dia menciptakan pedang cahaya yang menjadi cirri khas Tenshi ditangannya. Dia bersiap bertarung kapanpun.

Tersisa satu pria besar, Heracles si keturunan pahlawan Heracles dari Greek Mitologi. "Hmmmm.., Sekiryuutei itu pasti lawan Cao Cao. hooooii..! kau! Pemuda berambut pirang pucat! Mau bertarung denganku tidak?"

Saji yang dimaksud oleh Heracles hanya tersenyum kikuk, bukannya dia tidak mau bertarung dengan pria besar itu. Hanya saja tugas tiap individunya sudah jelas, dan Kyubi yang menjadi targetnya pun kini mulai mengamuk dan mengaung keras di Dimensi buatan ini.

"Aku lawanmu."

Rossweisse maju menghadapi Heracles. Untuk membuat misi mereka sukses, maka rencana harus diikuti dengan benar. Jadi dia siap bertarung dengan pria besar itu, dari pada rencana gagal, hanya karena pria besar tak ber-otak itu.

Hanya tinggal berenam. Cao Cao dengan Georg yang sedang fokus mengurus sihir pemanggilan, ditambah kubu sebelah, Issei dengan Saji juga Asia sebagai Support lalu Kunou yang masih berusaha menyadarkan ibunya. Biasanya ada Leonardo atau pengguna Annihilation maker disana, hanya saja dia dan pasukan manusia pengguna Sacred Gear ditugaskan Cao Cao untuk mengurus pasukan Aliansi dan Youkai yang mencoba menerobos kesini.

"Saji, kau ingat 'kan tugas-mu?"

"Ya iya, aku ingat.." Saji, pion dari Sona Sitri itu mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam dan ungu dari tubuhnya, ukar-ular hitam mulai bermunculan dan menyelimuti penampilan Saji, matanya sudah menjadi merah dengan sclera hitam. Efek dari penggabungannya dengan Vritra, Poison Dragon yang bersemayam ditubuhnya.

"…Lagipula, ini demi Kaichoooo!"

Aura hitam meledak dari tubuh Saji dengan intensitas gila, api hitam kutukan milik Vritra pun mulai muncul disekitar Saji dan membungkusnya dalam kobaran api kutukan yang besar. Aura dan api hitam itu terus berkobar dan meninggi semakin berjalannya waktu, dan saat padam, yang tersisa adalah Ular Naga Oriental yang terlihat ganas, penampilannya tak asing bagi yang tau Mitologi Hindhu-Budha, benar! Saji kini berubah menjadi Dragon king, Vritra.

" **Vritra Promotion…** "

Suara berat Naga itu menggema, tak kalah mengerikannya dari auman Kyubi. Untungnya, Saji sudah melakukan promosi sebelum kesini, jadi dia mudah-mudah saja untuk berubah menjadi Vritra sepenuhnya. Meskipun kesadarannya akan sedikit menghilang dan diambil alih oleh Naga jahat di Sacred gearnya, tapi itu bukan masalah besar, selama ada Issei yang akan membimbingnya dalam jalur naga.

" **Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan bau pertarungan ini. Siapa dia, diriku yang lain? Hmmmm.., mahluk ekor Sembilan itu yah. Baiklah, kita tunjukan kekuatan dari Vritra…** "

Vritra mulai bergerak menuju Kyubi yang entah sejak kapan mulai berpindah ke salah satu sudut Kota buatan ini, Kunou yang khawatir setia mengikutinya, dia hanya bisa diam saja dan melihat. Kekuatannya belum cukup untuk berhadapan dengan ibunya, seperti apa yang dilakukan Saji dalam wujud Vritra.

"Jadi, kau akan melawanku sendirian?" Cao Cao mulai melangkah, namun sebelum itu dia menoleh pada Georg. "Lakukan dengan cepat, Georg. Pusatkan semua Energy dari luar ke Kyubi itu dan persiapkan umpan untuk memancing Naga merah itu. Dengan adanya Eksistensi dari Heavenly Dragon disini lalu juga Dragon King, kurasa Kadal raksasa itu akan sedikit tertarik."

Issei bersiap dengan armor Balance Breakernya. "Yaah.., aku pasti akan membungkam dan menghajarmu, Temee..!"

"Percaya diri sekali."

Issei langsung melesat cepat dengan bantuan Booster dipunggungnya untuk memotong jarak dan adu tanding dengan Cao Cao. dia mengarahkan tinjuannya yang sudah dilapisi dengan Dragon power untuk menghancurkan Cao Cao.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Penggandaan dilakukan, Dragon power yang melapisi tinju Issei pasti semakin kuat dengan penggandaan itu. Kalau sampai terkena, maka Cao Cao bisa berakhir disini saat ini juga.

Namun bukan Cao Cao namanya kalau kalah awal-awalan. Dia berhasil menghindari tinju lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi Issei, dengan mengambil posisi kayang dan membiarkan Issei melewati tubuhnya. Cao Cao tak perlu khawatir kalau Issei akan menyerangnya dalam posisi seperti ini, mengingat dia perlu menghentikan momentum itu dahulu sebelum bergerak cepat lagi.

Set!

Cao Cao mulai berdiri dengan cepat dan berbalik kebelakang serta mengacungkan tombak sucinya kedepan, mengagetkan Issei yang akan menyerang kembali. Karena tak mau tertusuk tombak suci itu, Issei bermanuver dan mendarat dibelakang Cao Cao. seperti posisi awal tadi.

"Kau bukan bertarung biasa. Gerakanmu tidak asal dan sangat terkoordinasi, bela diri apa sebenarnya yang kau pakai?" Issei meski asal menyerang dan menghajar, dia bisa hapal akan seseorang yang ahli bela diri dengan sekali lihat. Anime kesukaannya yang mengisahkan 7 Bola naga, selalu memberikannya inspirasi.

"Hebat kau menyadarinya. Benar, aku menggunakan seni bela diri dalam setiap gerakan seranganku. Kung fu dan ilmu bela diri Tombak _Liuhe Daqiang._ Kalau kau tau sejarah Dinasti Qing, mungkin kau tau kalau Seni bela diri tombak yang kupakai ini, _Liuhe Daqiang_ juga digunakan oleh si Raja Kungfu Bajiquan, Li Shuwen. Dan untuk pemoles, aku juga menguasai Wing chun."

"Aku tidak tau siapa si Li Shuwen atau sejarah Dinasti Qing. Tapi kau akan kalah Cao Cao!"

[ **Promotion Knight]**

Kecepatan Issei kini bertambah, dia kembali melesat menuju Cao Cao dengan tinjuan yang dilapisi Dragon power.

Sementara itu, di tempat pertarungan Siegfried melawan Xenovia dan Kiba, banyak tanah terbelah dan rumah-rumah warga pun tak luput terbelah karena efek pertarungan 3 pendekar pedang itu. Siegfried dengan ketiga pedang miliknya, Gram, Balmung dan Nothung. Tentu dia tidak menggunakan mulutnya juga untuk pedang yang ketiga seperti karakter anime, dia memiliki Sacred Gear Twice Critical yang membuatnya bisa memunculkan lengan naga tambahan. Sederhana memang, tapi untuk orang yang memegang pedang Iblis sepertinya itu merupakan support yang luar biasa. Lihat saja lawannya, mereka cukup banyak mendapatkan goresan dan luka hasil tebasan pedang di sekujur tubuhnya, untungnya tidak terlalu dalam.

"Lakukan serangan itu, Kiba!"

Kiba pemegang pedang suci Iblis dan juga Sacred Gear **Blade Blaksmith** kembali menyerang. Bukan menyerang cepat kedepan dengan pedangnya, dia justru memunculkan ratusan pedang berbagai atribut dipermukaan tanah didepannya, tepat antara posisi Kiba dengan Siegfried. Tindakannya tidak jelas, Siegfried pun bingung dengan itu. Bukannya lebih bagus jika pedang-pedang itu dikeluarkan dibawah kakinya ya?

"Heyaaaaa..!"

Xenovia dengan Ex-Durandal yang ber-Transpormasi menjadi lebih panjang dengan disertai aura suci yang gila, ditebaskan menuju Siegfried. Hasil tebasan itu mengeluarkan energy suci yang besar, energy itu membuat pedang-pedang buatan Kiba terlepas dari tanah dan terlempar dengan kecepatan gila menuju Siegfried. Aura suci dan penghancur dari Ex-Durandal tidak terlihat, sepertinya itu sudah menyatu dan saling resonansi dengan Energy dari pedang berbagai atribut buatan Kiba, sehingga membuat lebih dari 100 pedang yang bergerak cepat menuju Siegfried memiliki aura Destructif dari Ex-Durandal itu sendiri.

Tak bisa menghindar, karena jangkauan area dari 100 lebih pedang itu. Siegfried terselimuti ledakan besar karena menangkis dan menahan beberapa pedang yang membahayakannya. Setiap pedang itu memiliki atributnya masing-masing, ada yang ber-atribut Api, air, es, angin dan bahkan cahaya. Ditambah aura mengerikan dari Ex-Durandal, pedang-pedang itu akan meledak dengan disertai ledakan atributnya masing-masing. Mudahnya, serangan Kiba dan Xenovia ini seperti serangan Misil berdaya ledak tinggi.

2 menit kemudian, asap mulai menghilang dan pandangan mata pun menjadi semakin jelas. Yang terlihat cukup mengerikan, dalam radius 500 meter sudah hancur, rumah-rumah tinggal reruntuhan, banyak juga efek dari atribut alam pedang buatan Kiba. Seperti objek yang membeku, yang terselimuti listrik bahkan yang terselimuti magma sekalipun ada. Namun meski keadaan lingkungan efek serangan tadi mengerikan, bukan berarti Siegfried sudah K.O begitu saja, dia malahan masih berdiri tegak dengan sedikit luka ditubuhnya, lengannya pun bertambah menjadi 6, tiap lengan itu kini memegang berbagai pedang dengan spesifikasi berbeda-beda.

 **"Balance Breaker : Chaos Edge Asura Ravage**. Sub-species dari Sacred Gear Twice Critical miliku, menciptakan 4 lengan tambahan di punggungku untuk memegang 3 pedang sisanya. Tyrfing, Dainsleif dan pedang cahaya khas Exorcist. Serangan tadi memang mengerikan, namun jika bisa ditangkis, tidak terlalu mengerikan juga 'kan?"

Siegfried menunjukan wujud Chaos Edge Sieg sebenarnya disini. Wujud dari pendekar andalan Gereja Ortodoks, Protestan dan Katolik. Yang memegang pedang Iblis terkuat juga memegang pedang pembunuh naga dari Norse, Siegfried tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Serangan mengerikan Kiba dan Xenovia tadi pun, tidak terlalu memberikan efek pada lelaki berambut silver itu.

Xenovia dan Kiba harus serius sekarang.

Claaang..!

Tanpa sempat mata berkedip, Kiba dengan kedua pedang suci iblis ditangannya menyerang Siegfried. Duel 2 pedang melawan 6 pedang, meski lebih cepat, tapi Kiba sama sekali belum bisa menembus pertahanan Siegfried karena lihainya dia menggunakan keenam pedangnya. Berkali-kali dia menyerang dari titik buta, Siegfried selalu bisa bertahan dan menyerang balik, kecepatan Siegfried sendiri pun tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia sangat cepat sebagai pendekar pedang yang berbahaya.

Siegfried muncul dibelakang Kiba tanpa disadari, pedang iblis Nothung diarahkan untuk menebas tubuh Kiba. Jika terkena, Kiba bisa langsung terbelah sampai ke tingak sel. Pedang Iblis ini tidak main-main berbahayanya, Nothung lebih mengkhususkan pada ketajamannya. Sehingga bukan perkara sulit untuk memotong sebuah benda tebal dan keras sekalipun. Namun sayang, Kiba dengan kecepatan dewanya berhasil kabur dan selamat.

Justru Siegfired yang dalam bahaya, dibelakangnya ada tebasan energy berbentuk bulan sabit yang besar dan mengerikan menuju dirinya. Pelaku penyerang, Xenovia sedikit menarik napas dengan cepat karena kelelahan menggunakan pedang barunya ini.

Blaaaaar…!

Tebasan energy dari serangan Ex-Durandal dihancurkan. Siegfried dengan pedang Iblis terkuat, Gram. baru saja menebaskan tebasan energy yang sama untuk beradu dengan serangan Xenovia. Pedang Iblis terkuat ini memang cukup mengerikan, mungkin jika disandingkan ini setingkat dengan Durandal. Selain itu, pedang yang diberikan nama lain Sword of the Sun ini pun memiliki kemampuan dalam membunuh Naga.

Pertarungan mereka masih panjang, mereka kembali beradu keahliannya dalam berpedang, mencoba menunjukan siapa yang terkuat.

Claaaang…! Claaaang..!

Suara seperti logam beradu terdengar nyaring disalah satu sudut Dimensi buatan, percikan cahaya dan api muncul dimana-mana dengan tanpa sebab, bisa ditebak kalau yang terjadi disini adalah karena adu tanding pendekar pedang. Disinilah, tempat yang cukup padat dengan perumahan warga ini, Irina si Malaikat Reinkarnasi bertarung melawan keturunan dan pewaris tekad dari Joan of Arc, Jeanne.

Mereka berdua saling menjaga jarak setelah beradu tanding dengan pedang cukup lama, sedikit keringat mucul dikedua wajah cantik Malaikat dan Manusia itu. "Kemampuanmu memang luar biasa, Jeanne-san."

Type dari seorang petarung sejati, menjunjung tinggi pernghormatan dan menghargai lawannya.

"Hahahaha.., kau tak perlu berkata begitu jika ingin kuampuni, Angel-chan. Saa.., mungkin ini keputusan yang terbaik. Melawan Malaikat dengan pedang cahaya memang sangatlah tidak berguna. Karena itulah…, Balance Breaker…!"

Disekitar Jeanne muncul tak terhitung pedang suci beraura cukup mengerikan bagi Iblis kelas rendah, pedang-pedang cahaya itu mulai bergerak, menuju satu titik dan membentuk sebuah Objek raksasa. Saat sudah selesai, yang tersisa dari tak terhingga pedang cahaya kini adalah Naga raksasa.

"Sacred Gear miliku mempunyai kesamaan dengan Blade Blacksmith milik temanmu dari Gremory, hanya saja type miliku adalah pedang cahaya suci. Dan kenalkan…, Balance Breaker : **Stake Victim Dragon** …!"

Selesai Jeanne berucap, Naga raksasa itu bergerak cepat menuju Irina yang melayang diatas. Tergores sedikit saja oleh Naga itu, luka bisa didapatkan, apalagi oleh Iblis, mungkin dia bisa mati karena aura mematikan dari tak terhingga pedang cahaya yang membentuk Objek raksasa Naga. Irina adalah perempuan cerdas, jadi dia tak akan kalah hanya karena gertakan semacam ini.

"ini adalah Improvisasi yang kudapatkan dari salah satu anime.. Ooooo Cahayaaaa…!"

Irina mengangkat tangan kananya keatas, dari sana mulai muncul cahaya suci yang membentuk sebuah objek bola seukuran bola basket, kemudian mulai muncul partikel-partikel cahaya kecil yang bergerak cepat memutari bola cahaya ditengahnya, putarannya sangat cepat sampai-sampai mata pun akan melihat kalau itu bukanlah kumpulan partikel cahaya yang berputar, tapi hanya sebuah ring cahaya saja. Jika diperhatikan, jurus Irina kali ini memiliki kesamaan bentuk dengan Planet Saturnus, cincinnya pun sama, kumpulan objek yang lebih kecil yang berputar mengitari inti.

"Rasakan teknik baruku….!"

Irina melemparkan bola ber-cincin itu menuju Naga buatan Jeanne. Ketika dilemparkan, cincin cahaya itu berderu nyaring, volume dari bola cahaya itu pun mulai membesar dan semakin besar, cincin cahaya pun mulai mengikuti perubahan bla intinya, mereka melebar dan tetap stabil dengan putaran konstan yang tidak bisa dilihat mata.

Duaaaaaar..!

Ketika beradu, ledakan cahaya dan asap yang tebal menutupi area pertarungan itu.

Duaaaaar..! Duaaaaar..! Duaaaaar..!

Ledakan terjadi sangat keras diseluruh sudut Dimensi buatan ini. Rumah-rumah warga serta beberapa bangunan penting lainnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, karena sudah terkena ledakan yang cukup besar. Pelaku dari semua ini, Heracles si pria besar berotak rendah dengan temper tinggi kini masih terus mencoba menyerang langsung Rossweisse. Hanya saja selalu gagal, karena mantan Valkyre itu selalu cepat menghindari tinju mematikan Heracles dan dia pun berhasil memberikan serangan balasan.

"Rasakaaaan Ini…!"

Heracles kembali melompat tinggi dan mencoba meninju Rossweisse yang kini berdiri disalah satu atap rumah warga. Untungnya gadis berambut silver itu berhasil kabur menghindari dengan terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar miliknya. Dan bisa ditebak, ketika mahluk besar itu meninju sesuatu, maka….

Duaaaaaaar…!

Ledakan besar menelan rumah tersebut dan beberapa disekitarnya, ledakannya sangat besar dan akan mematikan jika terkena langsung mahluk hidup. Mungkin jika dibandingkan, ledakan dari jurus Heracles sama dengan ledakan dari Napalm Bomb (Mark 77), dengan Equivalent 250 kg TNT dan Energy Released 1.5 GJ. Dan ledakan seperti itu cukup untuk memberikan luka patal meskipun dia mahluk supranatural sekalipun.

Blaaaaaaaar…!

Rossweisse membalas menyerang. Dari udara, dia membentuk sihir Norse dengan segala macam atribut sihir dan menembakan proyektil sihir macam-macam atribut alam. Peluru api, peluru petir hingga peluru sihir dengan kepadatan tinggi ditembakan ketempat Heracles menyerang tadi. Hasilnya, ledakan tak kalah besar dengan ledakan tadi kembali terjadi di komplek ini.

"Hahahahaha… lagi! Lagi! Beri aku semua itu Valkyre-chaaan…!"

Asap menghilang, dan Heracles sama sekali tidak mengalami luka apapun, hanya sedikit gosong dan kotor saja. Sungguh, kekuatan dan daya tahan yang gila. Memang benar, jika mahluk besar berotot ini adalah keturunan dan pewaris tekad pahlawan Heracles dari Greek Mitologi yang konon kisahnya, berhasil melumpuhkan Namea Lion.

"Tubuhnya sangat keras. Cihhhh…, kalau begini sampai kapan pertarungan ini selesai.."

"Kau mau selesai yah? Baiklah, aku pria baik ini akan mengabulkannnya… Balance Breaaaaker..!"

Cahaya putih menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuh besar Heracles, kemudian cahaya mulai terpokus di tangan, kaki dan puunggung besarnya, saat cahaya menghilang yang tersisa adalah objek yang menonjol dibagian-bagian yang terselimuti cahaya tadi, objek itu,, adalah misil.

"Balance Breaker miliku **, Mighty Comet Detonation.** Aku berikan ini untukmu Valkyre-chaaaaaaan…"

Satu misil meluncur cepat, tidak meluncurkan semuanya Heracles hanya ingin mencoba saja. Misil itu seolah sudah terkunci siapa targetnya, seperti Balistik rudal, misil itu terus mengejar Rossweisse yang berusaha kabur dari serangan Heracles. Sesekali dia mencoba menembaki misil itu dengan sihir, hanya saja selalu meleset. Karena tak ada pilihan lain, Rossweisse berhenti kabur dan membuat kekkai tebal yang melindunginya, mencoba menahan serangan Heracles.

Duaaaaaaaaar..!

Dan ledakan besar yang terjadi. Ledakan kali ini mungkin 5 kali lipat lebih besar dari tadi, jangkauannya mencapai lebih dari 10 meter. Rossweisse tertelan dalam ledakan api dan asap hitam yang tebal, entah bagaimana keadaanya namun sepertinya Valkyre itu akan baik-baik saja. Dan asap menghilang, Rossweisse baik-baik saja meski kekkai buatannya sedikit retak dibeberapa bagian. Dia bernapas lega, serangan tadi kalau tidak dihalau bisa berakibat buruk untuknya.

"Kau pikir itu sudah berakhir!? Ini baru penghabisaaaan…!"

Seluruh misil ditubuh Heracles diluncurkan dengan kecepatan sonic menuju Rossweisse yang tidak bisa menghindar, dan lebih memilih memperkuat kekkai miliknya, lapisannya pun ditambahkan untuk memperkuat dan menahan gempuran serangan Heracles. Dengan cepat memotong jarak, misil-misil itu menabrak Kekkai sihir Rossweisse dan menimbulkan…

Duaaaaaaaaaaaaar….!

Ledakan besar menelan area dalam radius 100 meter lebih, ledakan dengan api berkobar panas dan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi menyelimuti lingkungan itu dan Rossweisse didalamnya. Ledakan ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, mungkin setara dengan Tomahawk air Missile, dengan Equivalent 1.3 Ton TNT dan Energy Released 5.4 GJ. Kekuatannya sama, daya hancurnya pun sama, menghancurkan area dengan lingkup cukup luas.

Dari semua pertarungan yang berlangsung disini, maka pertarungan Saji dalam wujud Dragon King Vritra melawan Kyubi dalam wujud sempurnanya , yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pertarungan mengerikan antar monster. Baru beberapa menit mereka beradu tanding, dan komplek perumahan dalam radius 500 meter sudah hancur dengan berbagai kondisi ekstrim. Untungnya, mereka menjauh dari kerumunan lainnya sehingga tidak akan membahayakan yang lainnya.

Saji dalam wujud Naga jahat, terus mencoba menguras kekuatan Kyubi dengan api kutukannya, Kyubi pun selalu membalas serangan itu dengan hembusan api besar bersuhu tinggi miliknya. Meski berhasil menyerap energy Kyubi, namun mahluk itu sepertinya tidak mempunyai limit kekuatan dan energy. Mengingat, Georg dari Hero Faction itu terus mengalirkan energy secara kontinyu dan memiliki kuantitas yang besar pada Kyubi, tujuannya tentu agar bisa memulai ritual pemanggilan Great Red.

Naga jahat dengan tubuh seperti ular itu bergerak cepat menuju Kyubi, gerakannya sangat cepat dan lihai, Kyubi pun tidak bisa menangkapnya. Sampai akhirnya, Saji berhasil melilit Kyubi dengan tubuh Vritra. Lilitannya sangat erat, sampai-sampai Kyubi pun meraung kesakitan karena dililit dengan kekuatan gila.

" **Groaaaaar..** "

Saji dengan kemapuan khusus Vritra, memunculkan api hitam dengan intensitas yang besar dari permukaan kulit Vritra. Api hitam itu mulai menyebar dan membesar, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyubi dan memberikannya kutukan. Energy Kyubi yang tanpa limit itu terus dihisap oleh Vritra.

Kyubi sendiri tak mau kalah. Dia mengambil tindakan, kaki depannya yang dihiasi cakar tajam dipakai untuk mencengkram tubuh Vritra, bahkan cakarnya berhasil menembus tubuh dari Naga hitam itu. Vritra sedikit lengah, dia melonggarkan lilitannya yang malah dimanfaatkan oleh Kyubi. Rubah besar itu memegang tubuh Vritra dan melemparkannya jauh kelangit.

Hukum Gravitasi berlaku. Vritra kembali tertarik kebawah. Dibawah, Kyubi mulai memfokuskan sihirnya pada mulutnya, ketika sudah pas dia menyemburkan api dengan intensitas gila menuju Vritra yang jatuh dari langit. Apinya benar-benar gila, area dengan luas 100 meter tertutupi oleh besarnya gelombang api bersuhu tinggi itu. Tak mau kalah, Vritra pun sama-sama menyemburkan api. Bukan api bersuhu tinggi seperti Kyubi dan naga pada umumnya, tapi api hitam kutukan yang mampu meniadakan serangan Kyubi meski sebesar apapun.

Swooooooosh..

Seperti dugaan, ketika kedua api itu beradu, api kyubi terkikis dan hilang karena pengaruh api hitam itu, api hitam Vritra pun hilang. Yang tersisa dari peraduan api itu adalah asap tebal yang menutupi penglihatan.

Saji yang masih jatuh terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Kyubi mencengkram tubuh Vritra dan membalikannya kearah bawah. Memanfaatkan kepulan asap yang menutup pandangan, mahluk ekor Sembilan itu melompat menembus asap tebal dan mengagetkan Vritra dengan langsung mencengkram tubuh Naga jahat itu. Menggunakan kakinya, Kyubi mencengkram tubuh dan kepala Vritra dan mengarahkannya ke tanah yang semakin dekat. Tindakannya, membuat Vritra tidak bisa bermanuver dan selamat ketika menabrak tanah dengan ketinggian tadi.

Buuuuuuuum…!

Vritra yang ditindih dan dicengkram Kyubi mendarat ditanah dengan keras. Area dalam radius cukup luas terselimuti asap tebal karena tubrukan tadi. Entah seperti apa akhir pertarungan ini, tapi Vritra kembali bangkit dan mulai berduel kembali melawan Kyubi yang memiliki energy tak terbatas itu.

Heyaaaaat..!

Issei kembali melompat menghindari serangan tombak Cao Cao. sudah beberapa kali dia terkena langsung serangan mematikan dari tombak pembantai tuhan, untungnya ada Asia yang terus menerus memberikan penyembuhan jarak jauh padanya. Antisipasi juga, dia sudah memakai air mata Phoenix yang menjadi perbekalan mereka dalam melawan Terorist.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan, dan itu bagus Sekiryuutei. Aku memujimu karena itu.." Cao Cao dengan gaya congkaknya, tombak yang diketukan pada bahu menatap Issei. "…, bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?"

"Tentu saja jawabannya iyaaaaa..!"

Issei kembali melesat cepat menuju Cao Cao. promosi menjadi Queen sudah dia lakukan sejak tadi, melawan orang berbahaya macam Cao Cao tentu butuh totalitas, dan Issei menyadari itu jadi dia tak akan menahan diri dalam pertarungan ini. Booster dipunggungnya mengeluarkan energy dengan banyak sehingga memberikan Boost kecepatan untuk Issei. Cao Cao menanggapinya dengan keseriusan, tombak pembantai Tuhan sudah siap jika Issei menyerang.

Set!

Tanpa diduga, Issei malah tidak menyerang dari depan. Dia memilih bermanuver dengan banuan Booster dan sayap naganya. Ketika beberapa meter didepan Cao Cao, dia bermanuver dan melompat kebelakang Cao Cao dengan cepat, bantuan Booster dan keahlian manuver milik Issei membantunya. Cao Cao sendiri sedikit terkejut, tapi dia sangat tenang untuk bertindak. Merubah posisinya dengan gaya indah khas seni bela diri Wing chun yang dia pelajari, dia berhasil berotasi kebelakang menghadap Issei dan menghunuskan tombaknya menuju Depan.

Isse memberikan tinjuan lurus dengan tangan kiri menuju Cao Cao, meski musuhnya juga menghunuskan tombak saktinya, Issei terus maju dengan tinju miliknya. Sesaat kemudian, Issei melakukan penggandaan beberapa kali, dan mentranspernya menuju benda yang tersembunyi di Gauntlet miliknya.

Pedang Ascalon, pedang pembunuh naga itu keluar dari Gauntlet Issei dan menuju jantung Cao Cao, serangan kritikal dan sulit dihindari. Tombak Longinus berhasil Issei hindari, dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping dengan cepat. Dia selamat, dan Cao Cao yang kini tidak akan selamat. Pedang Ascalon kini mengarah menuju jantungnya.

Tak!

Cao Cao ternyata bisa selamat. Sedikit Improvisasi, dia memutarkan tombaknya yang awalnya dihunuskan berubah menjadi berputar. Akibatnya, bilah tombak panjang itu berhasil mengagalkan tusukan Ascalon Issei, dengan memukulnya dari bawah, hasil putaran tadi. Tak mau berhenti, setelah menggagalkan serangan Issei, Cao Cao menebaskan secara diagonal untuk membelah Issei dengan tombak sakti miliknya.

Issei yang tak mau terkena dan terluka, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan melompat kebelakang. Dia berhasil selamat, jaraknya pun dengan Cao Cao cukup aman.

Craaaaash..

Armor bagian depan milik Issei terbelah sedikit, sepertinya tebasan Cao Cao berhasil memberikan bekas pada Issei. Meski tidak terluka kedalam, namun itu cukup mempacu adrenalin.

"Bertarung jarak dekat denganmu, sepertinya merepotkan. Kau dengan kedua seni bela diri itu ternyata mematikan jika dipadukan dengan tombak sialaan itu. Kurasa hanya ini untuk melawanmu…"

[Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost! Booost!Booost!]

[Explosion!]

Memfokuskan energy hasil penggandaan tadi, Issei membentuknya menjadi sebuah objek kecil ditangannya. Kepadatan tinggi dari energy yang cukup besar, bola energy atau yang dinamai 'Dragon Shot' oleh Issei ini bisa mengahncurkan area dalam radius 100 meter. Mengambil ancang-ancang, Issei akan menyerang Cao Cao dari jarak menengah.

"Rasakaaan ini..! Dragoooon Shooooot!"

Bola energy itu melesat cepat dengan kecepatan sonic menuju Cao Cao. meski dihadapkan dengan serangan penghancur cukup besar, pria keturuanan Cao itu tak gentar. Dia yakin, menggunakan tombak sakti miliknya serangan sekuat itupun bisa dihalau. Mengangangkat dengan tingggi tombak sakti miliknya, Cao Cao menebaskannya menuju Dragon Shoot Issei.

Berhasil. Tombak Cao Cao berhasil membelah serangan Issei. Dragon Shot itu kini hancur tanpa menimbulkan ledakan apapun, namun asap tebal tericipta disana, menyelimuti Cao Cao dan mengurungnya dalam kepulan asap yang menutup pandangan. Saat pandangan jelas, Cao Cao dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Issei yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang dalam armor Scale Mail itu muncul didepan Cao Cao dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan Dragon Shot yang kepadatannya lebih kecil ditangannya. Issei mengarahkan bola energy itu menuju bawah, tempat dia dan Cao Cao berpijak. Dan…

Duaaaaaaaar…!

Ledakan besar menelan Issei dan Cao Cao didalamnya. Area dalam radius 30 meter tertelan ledakan. Akhir ledakan itu hanya menyisakan kehancuran, tanah yang amblas dan beberapa bangunan yang hancur tinggal reruntuhan. Sepertinya, meskipun tidak sepadat dan sekuat yang pertama, serangan Issei tetap bisa menghancurkan area luas, mungkin serangan ini sama dengan serangan Dragon shoot pertama ketika dia berhasil menghancurkan puncak bukit. Dan yaaaah,, serangan pertama tadi hanya pengalihan agar Issei bisa menyerang dengan efektif. Meski dia terkena juga serangan ini, tapi itu sepadan karena Cao Cao pun terkena langsung ledakan. Tubuh manusianya seharusnya sudah lemah dan kalah.

Tap.

Issei berhasil selamat. Dia memakai armor Scale mail yang kokoh, serangan tadi mungkin hanya berakibat membuatnya retak saja. Lagi pula yang lebih penting, Cao Cao pun terkena dan mungkin dia sudah kalah karena keterbatasan tubuh manusia miliknya. Namun ternyata dugaan Issei salah..

"Serangan pengalihan yang cerdik. Kau punya bakat, Sekiryuutei.."

Cao Cao masih berdiri dengan keadaan selamat diposisi lain, entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa selamat. Tombak sakti miliknya kembali diketukan pada bahunya, dia tersenyum misterius pada Issei. "Kalau kau berpikir aku yang terkena serangan, seharusnya kau melihat dirimu sendiri.."

Kraak!

Armor bagian depan Issei dan permata hijaunya retak, kemudian dengan bunyi seperti kaca pecah armor Scale Mail Issei hancur entah karena alasan apa. Rasa sakit pun dialaminya, dadanya serasa remuk entah dihantam oleh apa. Sepertinya Cao Cao melakukan serangan mengejutkan sebelum selamat dari ledakan Dragon shoot tadi.

Issei terjatuh ketanah, dan Asia sebagai Support mendatanginya untuk lebh fokus mengobati Sekiryuutei itu. Cao Cao sebagai pelaku penyerang tak perduli dengan itu, karena baginya ini sudah berakhir, tamu-tamunya sudah kalah dan hasil eksperimen ini pasti sebentar lagi akan muncul, jadinya dia meninggalkan Issei yang masih diobati oleh Asia, pemuda pemegang True Longinus itu berjalan menuju Georg yang bertanggung jawab pada sihir pemanggilan.

Tak berselang lama, komplotan Cao Cao datang dengan membawa hasil buruannya masing-masing. Hal itu mengejutkan Issei, karena mereka membawa teman-temannya dalam kondisi yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Ohhh.., ternyata ketua juga sudah selesai disini yah? Hmmmm,, kukira kau akan lebih lama bertahan Sekiryuutei, ternyata kau sama saja dengan kedua pendekar pedang temanmu ini.." Siegfried dalam kondisi biasa, dia melemparkan tubuh penuh luka Kiba dan Xenovia menuju Issei dan Asia, sepertinya kedua pendekar pedang itu mengalami banyak tebasan dari pedang-pedang legendaris Siegfried.

"Sig-kun, kau jangan terlalu keras pada bocah naga merah itu, ufufufufu.., naaaah aku juga mengembalikan si Angel-chan, terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkannya.. fufufufu.." Jeanne pun melemparkan Irina yang dalam kondisi berdarah-darah, sepertinya bertarung dengan wanita blonde itu cukup mengerikan.

"padahal aku berharap bertarung denganmu, Sekiryuutei. Wanita silver ini tidak memberikan perlawanan menyenangkan.., Niiiiih..! ku kembalikan..!" Heracles juga melempar tubuh penuh luka bakar Rossweisse. Mereka bertiga, memerlakukan teman-temannya seolah mereka barang dengan melemparnya sembarangan. Issei ingin menghajar mereka, hanya saja kondisi yang belum pulih dan mereka pun yang pergi meninggalkannya membuat mentalnya sedikit demi sedikit jatuh.

Apalagi, dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat kalau Saji sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi wujud naga jahat itu, sedangkan Kyubi masih kuat seperti awalnya dengan energy tak terbatas. Kunou pun terus berteriak memanggil ibunya untuk menyadarkannya, meskipun suara yang sudah parau dan melemah karena terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Issei sebagai Sekiryuutei yang dikenal nama besarnya oleh semua orang merasa gagal, melawan satu orang pun dia tidak bisa, dan kini teman-temannya sudah kalah dan diberlakukan dengan tidak sopan.

Dia menangis karena benci semua ini. Asia disampingnya terus mencoba mengobati teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana Georg? Apa sudah ada hasilnya?" Cao Cao dan Komplotannya kini berkumpul bersama diposisi Georg, mereka sudah cukup pertunjukannya. Kini tinggal menungu klimaks dan hasil semua drama ini.

"Emmmm.., kurasa ini akan gagal."

"APA!?'

Reaksi terkejut dikeluarkan oleh sebagian orang, khususnya Cao Cao. dia merasa semua prosedur sudah dilakukan dan perisapan pun sudah dirasa matang, tapi kenapa semua ini bisa gagal. "Apa maksudmu Georg?! Bukankah semua sudah sesuai rencana?! Mana bisa ini gagal?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi kurasa.., ada yang aneh dengan Kyubi itu. Sejak pertama, mahluk ekor Sembilan itu sudah terlihat aneh, dan sekaranglah pembuktiannya. Dia, si Kyubi itu tidak sepenuhnya selaras dan menyatu dengan medan energy Kyoto, seolah.., seolah dia bukan Kyubi."

Okee, ini merupakan hal mengejutkan bagi mereka. Bagaimana bisa, mereka sudah merencanakan ini sematang mungkin, tapi gagal saat akhir dengan alasan konyol. Ada kemungkinan, ada konspirasi dibalik konspirasi ini, ada pihak dibalik bayangan atas semua kejadian ini.

"Hmmm.., kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan ada yang main-main dengan kita 'kan? Apakah dia Azazel?"

"Bukan. Kurasa ini bukan ulah dari Gubernur itu. Subjek kita, si Kyubi itu jika dilihat dari manapun tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja ketika diuji dengan medan energy dan ritual ini, baru ketahuan keanehannya. Kurasa, ini adalah pihak misterius yang tidak kita ketahui, pihak yang sama yang terlibat konspirasi disini.. entahlah, semua masih hipotesa belaka."

* * *

.

\- **Ibu Kota Kyoto, Istana pusat –**

Menikmati Ocha hangat ditangannya, Hideyoshi mencoba menikmati ketenangan yang ada. Meskipun sekarang, diluar sedang riuch karena menghadapi gempuran dan serangan dari komplotan Terorist, Hero Faction. Mereka menyerang Ibu Kota dengan pasukan manusia pengguna Sacred Gear yang dipimpin oleh bocah pengguna Annihilation maker, mereka terus menggempur Youkai dan pasukan Aliansi yang katanya ingin membantu membasmi Terorist. Huuhh.., dalam hati Hideyoshi hanya mendengus geli, serangan pengalihan macam ini tentu tak bisa menipu pengalaman Hideyoshi, dan lagi tindakan Aliansi yang sok pahlawan pun Hideyoshi tau kalau itu hanya pencitraan belaka.

Tiba-tiba..

Dalam gelapnya salah satu sudut ruangan, seorang misterus bersandar pada tembok kayu. Sosoknya tidak bisa diketahui siapa, namun auranya menuntut siapapun untuk tidak berurusan dengannya. Aura mengerikan seorang monster.

"Bagaimana? Apa Mukuro sudah berangkat?"

Sosok itu berusara. Jika teliti, bisa disimpulkan kalau sosok itu bergender laki-laki, mengingat suaranya yang terdengar berat. Hideyoshi yang ditanya diam sejenak, dia menyeruput dan mencoba menikmati Ocha miliknya, matanya lurus memandang kedepan, ekspresinya tenang.

"Sesuai rencana. Mahluk itu juga sudah berangkat dari tadi. Persentasi kita menang dalam duel ini, lebih dari 80%."

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar dari kegelapan, pria misterius itu merasa senang dengan laporan itu.

"Kunou dan Tengu? Bagaimana dengan mereka? Khususnya putri rubah itu, bagaimana pandangan orang-orang atas perubahannya? Apa dia juga mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Tidak. Kunou-Hime sampai saat ini masih berusaha menyelamatkan ibunya, Tengu sekarang lebih mempercayakan keputusan akhir pada Yasaka-Hime, jadi kita hanya tinggal bertindak _seolah_ menyelamatkannya."

"Hooooh~..," Sosok itu mulai membuka matanya, mata merah dengan sinar mengerikan bisa terlihat jelas dari kegelapan. ".., Baguslah. Naruto-sama sangat menjunjung kesempurnaan. Aku harap kau terus mengerjakan semua yang sudah di _setting_ , dan ingat! Jangan bilang siapapun…,"

Sosok itu mulai berbalik hendak pergi, Hideyoshi masih setia menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tatapan mata Youkai berpengaruh itupun kosong, mulutnya terbuka begitu saja seolah kesadarannya tidak dia miliki. Sebelum sosok misterius itu benar-benar pergi, dia manatap Hideyoshi dengan mata merah menyeramkan yang menjanjikan Neraka.

"…., kalau kau dan Kunou sudah kuberikan Ilusi."

* * *

.

\- **Alternatif Dimensi –**

Tanpa disadari banyak orang, khususnya orang-orang yang terlibat dan ada di Dimensi buatan Replika ibu Kota Kyoto. Disisi celah dimensi lainnya, ada juga Dimensi buatan atau Alternatif Dimensi yang sangat dekat dengan Dimensi Replika Kyoto namun secara bersamaan juga sangat jauh. Berbeda dengan Dimensi tetangga, Dimensi ini benar-benar tidak mencirikan tempat hidup mahluk hidup. Dataran luas seolah tanpa ujung, dengan ribuan gunung-gunung menjulang tinggi dan awan hitam yang seolah menandakan akan ada badai besar.

Disana, disalah satu tempat di Dimensi tersebut, terdapat 2 sosok. Satu sosok diidentifikasi sebagai Touka atau Amaterasu. Dia berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya sekarang, dimana dia sekarang, memakai jas putih dengan kerah yang dibawah lehernya ada syal putih panjang, ada kancing emas dibahunya. Mantel seragam atau jas berkerah itu adalah mantel parit panjang yang memanjang sampai bawah kaki, dibawahnya terbelah dua. Memakai sabuk hitam dengan gesper perak, bawahannya Touka memakai celana pendek setengah paha berwarna biru, ada juga kaus kaki panjang yang hampir sampai pada celana pendeknya, berwarna sedikit ungu. Sepatu khas berwarna putih menjadi alas kakinya ( A/N kalau susah, pakaiannya sama pakaian Mimawarigumi – Imai Nobume )

Pakaian yang Touka atau Amaterasu pakai tentu bukanlah pakaian biasa pada umumnya, pakaian ini adalah salah satu Shinki miliknya. Seperti yang dikatakan kepada Naruto, dia akan mengambil beberapa Shinki untuk menyambut tamu yang ikut hadir dalam Drama di Kyoto. Dan tamu yang dimaksud, adalah pria congkak dengan wajah menjengkelkan dengan rambut pirang panjang dengan mata emas didepan Touka. Orang itu mengenakan armor emas yang berisnar indah, juga gaya berpakaiannya sangat khas sekali, seperti bangsawan-bangsawan Yunani pada umumnya. Orang ini, adalah Dewa Perang dari Greek Mitologi, Ares.

Menurut informasi dari Naruto, komplotan Cao Cao ternyata memiliki sponsor atau yang membantu semua aksinya, bahkan hipotesa pun mengatakan kalau semua tindak tanduk komplotan Cao Cao asalnya adalah dari komplotan Dewa semacam Ares ini. Dan hadirnya Ares dekat dengan Dimensi tempat komplotan Hero faction itu, menjadi bukti kalau ada lagi komplotan yang terlibat di Kyoto ini. Sama-sama memiliki kepentingan pribadi. Dan tugas Touka sekarang, dia harus mencegah rencana dari Komplotan ini.

"sekali lagi aku Tanya, apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian, Ares-san?"

Nada berbahaya Touka keluarkan, aura mengerikan dengan jumlah gila pun menguar dari tubuh rampingnya. Jelas sekali kalau Dewi Matahari itu sedang meng-Intimidasi Dewa perang, Ares.

"Kau ini siapa sih?! Sudah kubilang 'kan dari tadi! Kita bertarung dulu! Kalau kau menang aku pasti bicara… sueeer.." dengan gaya 2 jari yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan usia dan statusnya, Ares memberikan Konfirmasi pada Touka. Meski Touka adalah Dewi Amaterasu, namun dengan wujud baru dan alat penyamar aura yang diberikan Naruto ditambah orang didepannya ini luar biasa bego, karena tidak tau budaya Shinki dari Shinto, jelaslah kalau Dewa tolol didepan Touka tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dia. Yang dia inginkan, hanya bertarung baru bicara kemudian.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hooooooi..! ceritanya meremehkan niiih! Tentu saja aku yakin! Kau pasti kuaaat juga kaan?"

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar…!

Menyabetkan katana yang menempel dipinggangnya kesamping, tiba-tiba saja gunung-gunung yang simetris dengan ayunan Katana Touka terbelah menjadi dua, dan dalam radius 30 Km lebih, parit sangat dalam dengan lebar 300 meter tercipta simetris dengan ayunan pedang Touka. Senjata yang mengerikan, satu tebasan ringan pun sudah menghancurkan sampai seperti itu, bagaimana dengan ayunan sekuat tenaga? Mungkin saja sebuah benua bisa terbelah.

"Ciiiiih.., sombong! Aku juga bisaaa kaliiiii yang seperti ituuu..!"

Touka melesat cepat menuju Ares yang sama-sama menuju dirinya untuk adu tanding. Pertarungan tingkat Dewa akan berlangsung, entah siapa yang menang namun pasti hasil akhir pertarungan ini akan berpengaruh terhadap akhir Drama di Kyoto.

* * *

.

\- **Dimensi Replika Kyoto –**

Hasil akhir ternyata tidak bisa diprediksi dan dihitung dengan kemungkinan berdasar opini. Komplotan Cao Cao yang seharusnya menang telak, justru terdesak karena perubahan mengejutkan dalam hal kekuatan yang dialami oleh lawan mereka. Hyodo Issei tepatnya, si pemegang Boosted Gear. Saat-saat kritis, dia berhasil membangkitkan keuatan asli Sekiryuutei dan juga Draig. Ditambah kunci seting evil peace yang diberikan oleh Maou Ajuka, perubahan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Issei benar-benar mengerkan dan berhasil menyudutkan komplotan Cao Cao.

Illegal Move Triaina. Adalah nama yang dberikan Issei untuk semua gerakan yang dia gunakan untuk menyudutkan Cao Cao. promosi menjadi Bishop, Welsh Blaster Bishop yang meningkatkan energy sihirnya dan memberikan akses untuk Dragon Shoot bentuk terkuat, Dragon Blaster. Lalu promosi menjadi Knight, Welsh sonic Boost Knight yang memberikannya tambahan kecepatan super, menyamai bahkan melebihi kecepatan Dewa milik Kiba. Dan mode terkahir yang issei pakai untuk menyudutkan pengguna True Longinus itu, Welsh Dragonic Rook! Promosi menjadi Rook dan memberikannya Armor tebal dan berat yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dari tusukan True Longinus sekalipun. Menggunakan itu, Issei berhasil memberikan luka pada Cao Cao, meskipun bayarannya dia kelelahan karena masih beradaptasi dengan mode tersebut.

Kini, Issei sendiri berhadapan langsung dengan Cao Cao dan Komplotannya, teman-temannya sedang terluka dan masih diobati oleh Asia, Saji, pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan keadaan yang benar-benar kritis untuk terus mengunci dan menghadapi Kyubi.

"Aku terkesan. Perkembangan kekuatan yang mengerikan dan sampai tingkat seperti ini. Kau mengagumkan, Hyodo Issei."

"Diam sialaaan! Lepaskan saja Ibu dari Kunou!"

Cao Cao tersenyum. Dia sepertinya sudah gagal dan tidak ada harapan dalam proyek disini. Semua rencana yang sudah disusun sematang mungkin, kalah dengan telak oleh rencana dan konspirasi pihak misterus yang juga bermain di Kyoto. Jadi, dengan ini dia tidak ada alasan untuk bertarung lagi dan membuat Kyubi jadi mainannya. Mungkin dari pada mengurusi sisa ini, dia harus mengurusi nasibnya sendiri didepan orang yang menggagas recana ini.

"Maa.., sepertinya rencana miliku pun sudah menghasilkan informasi menarik. Meski tidak bisa memanggil Great red, namun ada informasii menarik dari tidak datangnya kadal merah itu kesini. Jadi kurasa mengakhiri semua ini, adalah pilihan paling tepat. Iya 'kan Sekiryuutei?"

Issei bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Meskipun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menangkap terrorist macam komplotan Cao Cao, tapi kasus penculikan ini bisa selesai dan ibu dari Kunou bisa kembali lagi, juga Azazel dan Serafall pasti akan senang dengan hasil ini. Yaaah.., mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Groaaaaaaaaaaar…!

Mereka semua dikejutkan dengan auman Kyubi yang terdengar kesakitan. Saat melihatnya, mereka sudah melihat Vritra yang terhempas jauh dan Kyubi yang tengkurap ditanah seolah ditekan sesuatu, suara yang menyuarakan kesakitan menjadi indikasi kalau ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada monster ekor Sembilan itu.

"Georg! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kyubi seperti itu?"

Meski bertanya panik, Georg sendiri hanya memasang wajah bingung, dia tidak tau fenomena seperti apa ini. Yang dia yakini, sepertinya ada sesuatu atau siapapun disini yang membuat Kyubi seperti ini.

Tap.

Semua orang dikejutkan lagi. Bukan dengan fenomena aneh seperti tadi, tapi kemunculan tiba-tiba dari sosok misterius berpakaian jubah hitam panjang dengan corak awan merah yang misterius, namun bagi orang-orang yang selalu punya kepentingan pakaian khas ini mereka sudah hafal betul. Jubah Akatsuki.

Georg dan komplotannya meski kaget karena ada seseorang yang berhasil masuk dalam Dimensi tertutup ini, namun berubah waspada saat mengetahui kelompok apa mahluk misterius ini. Jubah awan merah.., kelompok Hero Faction tentu tau kalau dia adalah anggota Akatsuki. Tentara bayaran yang sangat terkenal didunia gelap dan ditakuti oleh berbagai Fraksi, karena kekuatan Abnormal kelompok ini.

"Oi Oi Oi…, siapa pula yang memanggil kelompok sialan ini? Dan siapa kau Akatsuki-san?" Siegfried bertanya yang hanya menyisakan sebuah tanda Tanya baru, karena sosok itu diam saja tanpa menjawab apapun.

Whuuuuuus..!

Heracles dari pada bertindak waspada, dia justru melesat menuju anggota Akatsuki itu dengan tinju khas miliknya, dia dengan kesombongan dan kebanggaan diri yang tinggi percaya diri bisa menghancurkan anggota Akatsuki ini. Padahal untuk orang sekaliber Cao Cao pun, belum tentu bisa berhadapan dan selamat melawan satu anggota Akatsuki. Lha ini mau melawan sendirian tanpa mengenal musuh terlebih dahulu, dasar bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan dilawan sembarangan!"

Sosok itu merespon kedatangan Heracles, dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju pria besar itu. Cao Cao dan kelompoknya ditambah Issei yang masih bingung, mulai waspada dan fokus. Sesuatu hal buruk pasti terjadi pada Heracles.

!?

Benar saja, gerakan pria besar itu tiba-tiba terhenti tanpa sebab apapun seolah ada dinding tak tertembus ada didepannya. Tak berhenti, sosok itu mengayunkan jari telunjuknya kebawah dengan cepat, dan seolah mengikuti perintah jari itu, Heracles dengan posisi yang sepertinya menyakitkan (Split) menghantam tanah dengan keras, dan dengan posisi seperti itu, sepertinya akan sedikit ngilu ditulang selangkangan. Terlihat dari wajah pria besar itu yang membiru.

Dan terakhir, Heracles tiba-tiba terhempas kebelakang dengan cepat entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti, fenomena itu selalu dimulai dengan gerakan jari telunjuk sosok misterius itu. Semua orang hanya menatap ngeri dan waspada, Issei yang tidak tau tentang semua inipun mulai bersiap, takut-takut mahluk misterius itu menyerangnya.

 **Na- maaa,ku… Mukuuuu.., ro-**

Sebuah suara asing dengan gabungan berbagai macam suara dengan nada tak mengenakan yang bergabung menciptakan sebuah kalimat terdengar nyaring diseluruh Dimensi ini, entah siapa yang berbicara. Namun sepertinya suara itu mencoba menjelaskan nama dari anggota Akatsuki itu. Terbukti dari Cao Cao dan komplotannya yang terkejut menyadari sesuatu.

Selesai ucapan mengerikan dan tak mengenakan itu, Mukuro mengangkat tangannya keatas, seolah melakukan sesuatu. Komplotan Cao Cao dan Issei hanya menatapnya penasaran. Namun mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan kaget dan ketakutan dari arah teman-teman Issei, atau tepatnya Asia yang melihat fenomena menakutkan… Tsunami permukaan tanah Dimensi.

Yah benar. Dengan mengejutkan, dari salah satu pinggiran Dimensi buatan ini, tanah dan bangunan yang ada diatasnya terangkat tinggi dan mulai bergerak kedepan membentuk sebuah Tsunami. Bangunan-bangunan hancur karena tergilas Tsunami aneh itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Tsunami itu membesar dan melahap Kyubi dan Saji yang masih dalam wujud Vritra, mereka terbawa Tsunami aneh itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, sampai serangan aneh itu melahap semua Dimensi ini.

"Georg! Cepat bawa kita pergi dari sini!"

Cao Cao berteriak panik, dia tentu akan terluka parah jika terlibas serangan aneh yang baru pertama dia lihat itu. Namun sayangnya, Georg si pemegang Dimesni lost atau alat untuk mereka kabur malah memasang wajah bingung dan khawatir.

"Tidak bisa. Si Mukuro itu sepertinya sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Dimensi ini, entah apa itu, tapi kita semua tidak bisa kabur dari sini."

Dan Cao Cao serta yang mendengar perkataan Georg hanya bisa memasang wajah panik ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat kearah diaman Mukuro tadi berada, sosok misterius itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dan tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, seperti apa kini Dimensi buatan itu karena ulah si Mukuro dari Akatsuki.

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 8 'Pertikaian' END.**

* * *

 **LOL-San Note :**

 **8K sekiannn**

 **Yoooo…, saya up agak telat, karena emmmm ada kesibukan hehehe…, oke langsung aja saya bahas chap ini..**

 **Emmm sebelumnya, gimana chap ini? Memuaskan kah? Ceritanya hampir sama kaya Ln dan fic bang hitam, karena yaaa emang enaknya gitu. Saya cuman improvisasi dan sedikit kreasi aja kok… soal scene battle disini,,, tau pasti lah yang sering baca Ln (saya gak pernah) atau fic bang hitam…, intinya ya gitu.., cuman ada improvisasi lagi hehehe…, missal combo kiba dan xenovia, niatnya sih biar mirip2 gitu sama si Gilgamesh…, rudal senjata berdaya ledak… dan irina, dia kukasih jurus kaya planet rasengan atau rasen shuriken yah? Intinya,,, ada juga power up kreatif buat mereka juga kok… dan di pertarungan Heracles, saya jujur gak ad aide buat power up si ressweisse, menurut saya kayanya dia udah kuat.. cuman agar sedikit beda dengan fic lain, saya selipin deh penjelasan bom si Heracles.., kebetulan aja nemu di youube…**

 **Lanjut soal si saji, no coment daah…. Dan issei vs cao cao gimana? Saya buat beda dengan fic bang hitam.., disana saya terangin juga seni bela diri Cao Cao.., dan emmm kalau gak salah, posisi kuda2 di wing chun itu namanya hang ma 'kan? Dan hohohoh…, rahasia sudah ketahuan tuh… siapakah sosok misterius bersama hideyoshi? Dan lalu siapa mukuro? Kekuatannya gimana? Saya kasih bocoran aja.., si Mukuro itu dasar kekuatannya cuman satu kok.., dan kalau anda tau Einsten da karya2 ilmiahnya,, ada petunjuk kekuatan si Mukuro card as Akatsuki…**

 **Taraaaa.., Amaterasu saya kasih bocoran kekuatan,,, Shinkinya mengerikan kan? Hehehehe.., arc depan sama Naruto bakalan duet dengan power gila… arc sekarang mungkin sudah sampe akhir dan tinggal ditutup dengan pembeberan rahasia.. cuman, saya ada rencana jangka panjang dari politik di Kyoto ini? Adakah kawan2 bisa menebaknya?**

 **Oiya terakhir, scene saat Mukuro jurus terakhir itu saya inspirasi dari film Dr. Strange… yang liat pasti tau..**

 **Okeeee saatnya jawab review…, maa soal review yang pake akun udah aku balas.., mungkin ini hanya mengulas chap kemarin aja lah..**

 **Ada yang nanya saya aktipis? Itu sensitive bro… fufufufu.., enggak lah saya masih pelajar, cuman yaaa tau aja dunia itu gimana karena sering loby meng loby**

 **Yang muji…, hehehe saya jadi malu, makasih yaaah…, kalian memberikan motivasi keren buat saya..**

 **Yang minta Naruto unjuk kekuatan lagi… emm mungkin arc depan deeh.., saya janji dia akan duet dengan kekuatan gila di arc depan sama Amaterasu..**

 **Penampilan Naruto kaya giman? Pas lawan tengu dia kaya Genos dari OPM.., kedepannya bakal beda tergantung lawannya..**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

 ** _'….Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika_**

 ** _Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif_**

 ** _Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'_**

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	9. Chapter 9 : Konspirasi

Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL

* * *

"Tidak bisa. Si Mukuro itu sepertinya sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Dimensi ini, entah apa itu, tapi kita semua tidak bisa kabur dari sini."

Dan Cao Cao serta yang mendengar perkataan Georg hanya bisa memasang wajah panik ketakutan, apalagi saat melihat kearah dimana Mukuro tadi berada, sosok misterius itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dan tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, seperti apa kini Dimensi buatan itu karena ulah si Mukuro dari Akatsuki.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Promosi, Author buat fic baru lho.., nanti dijelasin di bawah.**

* * *

 **Arc 1 : Mission Kyoto**

 **Chapter 9. Konspirasi**

 **.**

 **Ibu Kota pusat, Istana pusat Kyoto –**

 **.**

Masalah Terorist sudah teratasi. Yasaka-Hime sudah kembali lagi ke pangkuan Youkai dan tentunya ini menjadi berita gembira bagi semua Youkai, karena ratu yang dicintai mereka sudah kembali lagi. Kronologisnya, menurut Hideyoshi, Yasaka-Hime berhasil diselamatkan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang dia sewa, secara tidak langsung berarti Youkai tua itu mengatakan kalau Aliansi gagal untuk menyelamatkan Yasaka-Hime. dan tentu hal itu menimbulkan percikan kemarahan dari pihak Aliansi, khususnya Issei dan tim garis depan. Bukan, bukannya mereka ingin dianggap Pahlawan, hanya saja tidak terima atas pengakuan itu, karena mau bagaimanapun kedatangan anggota Akatsuki itu sangat tidak tepat dan curang, kenapa tidak dari awal? Kenapa datang saat tim Issei akan berhasil? Tentu saja, Azazel mengatakan kalau semua itu sudah di setting sedemikian rupa.

Mudah saja bagi anggota Akatsuki itu mengalahkan Cao Cao dan komplotannya, namun karena dengan berbagai setingan yang diatur oleh Hideyoshi –menurut Azazel- Akatsuki diterjunkan ketika tim Aliansi akan menang. Entah apa tujuannya, namun kemungkinan menurut Azazel adalah karena mereka hanya ingin instan saja. Namun kembali lagi, itu hanya kemungkinan. Dan tetap saja, Issei dan tim garis depan tetap marah dengan pernyataan pihak Youkai.

Maka diadakanlah pertemuan antara delegasi Aliansi dan Youkai, mereka akan membahas pernyataan sikap Youkai dan membahas kelanjutan masalah ini kedepannya, khususnya ajakan perdamaian dari Aliansi. Dan delegasi dari Aliansi, mereka menugaskan Azazel, meski tidak pandai dalam Diplomasi, Gubernur tua ini cukup lihai juga dalam memainkan kata. Biasanya Serafall yang bertindak, hanya saja karena kondisi mental yang belum pulih pasca pertemuan dia dilibur tugaskan. Dan delegasi Youkai adalah Hideyoshi, mengingat Yasaka-Hime masih dalam pemulihan.

Pertemuan berjalan cukup aman awalnya, Azazel tidak terlalu emosional kali ini. pembahasan terus digulirkan dan diskusi terus dilakukan, Azazel mulai menyikapi semuanya dengan tenang dan baik. Meski punya dendam pribadi dan kesumat pada tetua Youkai bau tanah itu, tapi karena ini menyangkut keputusan final maka mau tak mau semua keputusan harus dibuat sebijak mungkin. Pertemuan berlangsung 2 jam kurang lebih, dan dari sana disepakatilah beberapa keputusan.

Pertama, Aliansi memaklumi soal tindakan pernyataan penyelamatan Yasaka-Hime. mengingat, Klarifikasi dari Hideyoshi sendiri, yang menegaskan kalau Akatsuki sewaannya sedang membantunya mempertahankan Istana, karena tidak ada bukti menyangkal Azazel menyerah soal pembahasan ini.

Kedua, pertemuan terkait ajakan perdamaian dan ber-Aliansi akan diadakan lusa nanti. Mengingat bahwa, kondisi Yasaka-Hime yang masih belum pulih, maka hal itupun disepakati. Dan pertemuan pun tidak bisa jika tidak ada Yasaka-Hime, karena bagaimanapun dialah yang bertanggung jawab.

Ketiga, Aliansi harus memaklumi kalau keputusan final tidak selaras dengan perjanjian. Hideyoshi bahkan menegaskan, kalau suara Youkai akan dibagi menjadi 2, satu dipegang Yasaka dan satu lagi olehnya. 2 suara itu boleh mengambil dan meminta dukungan dari tetua lainnya, dan suara yang banyak didukung oleh tetua, maka itu adalah suara dan keputusan final untuk Aliansi. Dan sudah jelas, Hideyoshi sedari awal menolak resolusi perdamaian serta ajakan Aliansi.

Dan kini pertemuan sudah berakhir, tidak ada pembahasan formal lagi dan peserta diperbolehkan untuk pergi. Dan Azazel hendak pergi sekarang juga, dendam kesumatnya dengan Hideyoshi membuatnya tak tahan bersama satu ruangan dalam kondisi non-formal.

"Tunggu dulu, Gubernur-dono!"

Sebelum Azazel pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya, Hideyoshi memanggilnya. "Ada apa Hideyoshi-san?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kali…, " Mata tetua itu menajam menusuk menuju Azazel. ".., aku tidak akan menyetujui perjanjian apapun dari kalian. Kami pihak Youkai sama sekali tidak berhutang budi pada kalian, dan itu yang akan kuyakinkan pada tetua dan Yasaka-Hime. jadi ingatlah itu! Kami pihak Youkai tak akan tunduk pada kalian."

Senyum sinis tercipta diwajah Azazel, sama sekali tidak emosi atau apa. Baginya ini adalah permainan final poltik yang menyenangkan, lihat saja siapa yang menang kedepannya. "Aku mengerti. Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan tertawa."

Dan Gubernur itu pun hilang. Menyisakan Hideyoshi yang menutup mata tenang, meresapi kata-kata Azazel dan menyusun rencana kedepannya. Disudut ruangan lain, ada mata merah beraura mengerikan memantau semua itu.

.

Setelah melakukan pertemuan, Azazel kini berada di kamar hotel yang sengaja dia sewa untuk misinya di Kyoto. Meski ditawari kamar di Istana, dia menolaknya karena ada beberapa hal yang bersipat rahasia dan bahaya jika Youkai mengetahuinya. Dan sekarang, dia sedang berbicara melalui sihir komunikasi dengan salah satu petinggi Aliansi, Maou Lucifer, Sirzech.

".., Jadi seperti itulah, Sirzech."

Selesai menjelaskan semua kejadian yang terjadi, dimulai dari tindakan Youkai yang menyewa Akatsuki, diculiknya Sona dengan timnya yang menjadi indikasi kalau ada pihak lain dalam konspirasi ini lalu juga kemungkinan akan buntunya masalah dengan Youkai karena sikap tetua, Hideyoshi. Juga ditambah, sedikit informasi terkait pergerakan dan data lainnya tentang komplotan Terorist, Hero Faction. Tak ada balasan dari Sirzech disebrang sana, mungkin masih menyerap informasi penting ini.

Tak berapa lama, Sirzech menyahut. "Jadi begitu yah. Masalah ternyata sangat kompleks juga yah, Hero Faction yang memiliki hal-hal mengejutkan, baik itu 3 Top Longinus didalamnya atau pasukan manusia pengguna Sacred Gear, mereka sudah tentu harus dibinasakan untuk memuluskan tujuan Aliansi. Dan Youkai itu, si Hideyoshi ternyata sama merepotkannya dengan para Terorist itu, mengejutkannya dia bisa menyewa salah satu Akatsuki terkuat untuk kasus ini, aku tak terkejut kalau karena tindakannya Serafall bisa sakit separah itu. Dan juga, yang paling membuatku penasaran dan khawatir adalah pihak dibalik bayangan, mereka sangat cantik memainkan dramanya di panggung Kyoto, entah apa tujuannya tapi kurasa itu hal yang buruk."

"Yaaaah.., berharap saja si Hideyoshi tidak berhasil meyakinkan tetua lainnya atau Yasaka-Hime tegas untuk menerima ajakan kita. Dan soal pihak misterius itu.., aku pun sama penasaran. Mereka pasti bukan golongan biasa, kelihaiannya dan cara permainannya sangat cantik, dan menurutku bukan tidak mungkin kalau ada salah satu Youkai yang menjadi antek mereka."

"Kau benar. Kurasa kalau itu benar.., maka antek itu adalah…,"

"Hideyoshi." Jawab Azazel cepat, kemudian dia melanjutkan . "Tetua ini memang konservatif dan kolot serta selalu menolak ajakan kerja sama dari manapun, dan sepertinya pihak misterius itu memanfaatkan si Hideyoshi dengan sikap gemblungnya untuk memuluskan rencana mereka, entah tujuannya apa. Dan menurutku juga, Hideyoshi bisa menyewa Akatsuki pasti karena koneksi dengan pihak misterius ini."

"Emmmm.., Azazel? Apa mungkin kalau pihak ketiga ini ternyata Akatsuki?"

Sesaat hening.

"kurasa tidak, kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Sudah lama sekali, kelompok itu dikenal dengan posisinya yang netral, dia tak memihak siapapun golongan, dan mereka pun akan bekerja pada siapapun asalkan ada uang, intinya meski memihak itu hanya kontrak bisnis saja. Jadi tidak ada kemungkinan kalau Akatsuki adalah pihak misterius itu, reputasi mereka sebagai pihak Netral bisa saja runtuh karena melakukan ini 'kan? Lagi pula, dari pada Akatsuki kurasa ini lebih mengarah pada Iblis golongan lama. Kau tau 'kan mereka selalu menghalangi rencana Aliansi dengan cara apapun."

"Yaaah.., kurasa itu benar. Oh iya, mungkin Ajuka dan tim Investigasi bisa menemukan kemungkinan siapa sebenarnya pihak misterius itu, dengan adanya informasi dari Sona dan Rias yang pernah berhadapan dengannya, kurasa ada peluang untuk membongkar mereka. Kau fokus saja pada pertemuan nanti Azazel, bagaimanapun caranya si Hideyoshi itu harus kalah."

"Itu pasti!"

* * *

.

 **Kediaman Yasaka –**

.

"Okaa-sama..? Okaa-sama tak akan meninggalkan Kunou lagi kan?"

Dihalaman belakang kediaman Yasaka, Kunou dan ibunya kini sedang bercengkrama ria. Tentu saja setelah berpisah beberapa hari ada rasa kerinduan dari pasangan ibu dan anak ini.

"Umm.., Okaa-sama tak akan meninggalkan Kunou lagi. Okaa-sama janji."

Dengan mata membesar dan senyum penuh harap yang sangat imut, Kunou menatap ibunya yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. "Hontou?!"

"Ha'I Ha'i! Okaa-sama akan selalu disisi Kunou."

"Yatta..! Kunou akan senang kalau Okaa-sama selalu didekat Kunou…!"

Ibu dan anak itu terus bercengkrama ria untuk memulihkan beban pikiran dan masalah mereka, khususnya Yasaka. Ditengah masalah pelik situasi Poltik sekarang, Yasaka perlu sesuatu untuk menghiburnya. Dan anak semata wayangnya lah satu-satunya sumber kehidupan dan keceriaan yang Yasaka miliki. Dia berjanji untuk membawa kebahagiaan pada anaknya ini.

Saat mereka sibuk bercengkrama, ibu dan anak itu dikagetkan dengan munculnya lingkaran sihir di halaman belakang itu. Yasaka yang mengetahui itu siapa, hanya biasa saja, sedangkan Kunou dia mengambil posisi waspada dengan melindungi ibunya dari depan, takut-takut kali ini muncul penculik lagi yang akan merebut Okaa-sama nya.

"Yo, Yasaka! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyapa, dia muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang seperti gerbang dihalaman belakang, pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Dibelakang pemuda itu menyusul gadis cantik berambut biru dongker sebahu, dia adalah Touka atau Amaterasu. Kedatangan kedua pasangan itu sepertinya tak disambut baik oleh Kunou, terbukti dengan spontanitasnya yang langsung menajamkan taringnya dan menggigit tangan Naruto dan membuatnya kaget.

"Itttei… hoiii gadis kecil! Lepaskan gigitanmu, hoooi.., itteeei..! lepaskan kubilang, aku bisa rabies kalau begini.. Touka tolooooong.."

Touka hanya menatap impresif seperti biasa, dia sudah hapal kalau kelakuan pemuda ini memang penuh dengan kesialan dan keabsurdan. Meski selalu serius dan kaku, tapi ada sisi dimana pemuda ini bisa berbuat konyol didekat orang yang sudah dia percaya, mungkin inilah cirri khas dari pemuda pirang ini.

"Kunou! Lepaskan gigitanmu! Kasihan om ini! dan Okaa-sama mohon Kunou pergi sebentar, karena ada yang harus dibahas dengan tamu Okaa-sama."

Kunou melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap ibunya khawatir, dia takut kejadian kemarin-kemarin terulang lagi dan membuatnya terpisah dengan ibunya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka orang baik kok, lihat itu..! Nee-chan itu cantik kan? Dia baik kok. Dan lihat Om itu, meski penampilannya seperti menyeramkan dia mungkin baik juga kok."

Kunou menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya percaya dengan perkataan ibunya, sementara Naruto masih sedikit kesal dan patah hati karena disebut Om om, sementara Touka disebut Nee-chan, apakah tidak ada yang sadar usia mereka perbandingannya seperti apa?

Singkat cerita, ketiga orang itu sudah duduk di Gazebo, sembari meminum Ocha dan beberapa hidangan kecil lainnya mereka mulai membahas pokok pertemuan ini.

"Baiklah, seperti janjimu Naruto-san, kau harus menjelaskan semua rencana mu, tadi aku sudah memberi tau mu soal pertemuan final kami, dan oh iya.., lupakan saja kata-kata manis mu yang menyebutkan gigitan Kunou menyebabkan Rabies.."

' _Sepertinya dia tersinggung..'_

Menepuk kedua tangannya, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan cantik itu. "Oke…, aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal. Pertama! Untuk memulai rencana brilliant-ku, aku perlu membawamu pergi dan menyembunyikanmu, dan penggantimu kau tau, itu adalah tubuh buatan (Avatar) yang mempunyai kesamaan hampir 80% sepertimu, namun tidak bisa dikatakan sama juga, sehingga si Cao Cao itu gagal Eksperimennya.

Kemudian, aku mengirim 2 anggota Akatsuki untuk menjalankan rencana kita melalui Hideyoshi, dia adalah Youkai yang cocok dan bagus untuk dijadikan media rencana kita. Untuk menambah seru, aku juga mengirim Zetsu untuk berulah, dia berhasil menghancurkan Kuil Inari itu dan membuat Youkai marah, karena ada Tim dari Aliansi disana, maka Hideyoshi melakukan propaganda dan berhasil menyudutkan Aliansi yang tadinya diatas awan, karena punya segalanya untuk menekan Youkai."

Naruto menjeda penjelasannya, dia juga bisa merasakan kalau Yasaka mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakan ketika menyebutkan kalau anak buahnya lah dalang dari hancurnya kuil berharga milik Youkai.

"Dan kelanjutannya, seperti yang kalian tau. Hideyoshi menyewa Akatsuki dan menyelamatkan tubuh buatan itu, lalu melakukan Propaganda lagi, dan sampailah kita pada pertemuan akhir ini."

"Emmmm.., Naruto-san? Yang membingungkan, kenapa juga kita harus membuat permainan seperti ini? maksudku, kenapa tidak menyembunyikan aku dan membuat aksi Hero Faction gagal sedari awal, dan mungkin setelah aman aku bisa saja menolak ajakan Aliansi mereka 'kan?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Yasaka, dan kedua perempuan disana justru menatap bingung pria muda tersebut. Kemudian Naruto merubah ekspresinya, santai menjadi serius.

"Kalau begitu bukan rencana brilliant namanya Yasaka. Kalau sedari awal aku menyembunyikanmu, kau pikir Terorist itu menyerah dan masalah selesai? Tentu tidak! Mereka di sponsori oleh komplotan Dewa sableng dibaliknya, jika diketahui oleh Dewa sableng itu ada bukti kalau ada pihak misterius yang menyembunyikan ratu Youkai, tentu Politik akan gempar dan semua golongan akan mulai waspada bahkan mungkin akan memburuku, mau sembunyi sehebat apapun, _tupai pasti jatuh_. Dan lagi, kau pikir dengan menolak ajakan Aliansi secara frontal begitu Youkai akan aman dan sejahtera? Mana mungkin! Justru ketika kalian menolak, Aliansi akan menyebarkan Propaganda bahwa Youkai anti-perdamaian dan kalian pasti akan dimusuhi tiap golongan, kau tau 'kan, meski aslinya busuk, Aliansi masih punya citra baik di dunia. Kalau kau bilang, Akatsuki bisa menjadi pertahananmu, itu justru akan mengganggu rencana besar kita semua untuk menggulingkan 3 Fraksi."

Touka yang angkat suara sekarang. "Tapi Naruto-san, kenapa juga Aliansi dilibatkan dalam masalah ini? tentu dengan membuat Hideyoshi seolah menyewa Akatsuki dan menyelamatkan Yasaka-san, ini sudah menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan para Terorist itu 'kan? Dan tentu dengan alasan masalah internal dan larangan intervensi asing, Youkai bisa saja menolak bantuan Aliansi dan bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak ajakan mereka, iya 'kan?"

"Hadeeeeuh…" Naruto menghela napas kasar, kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius. ".., Aku perlu ingatkan lagi pada kalian, si Cao Cao itu dibelakangnya ada kumpulan Dewa sableng, dan ketika Akatsuki beraksi sendiri, kau pikir itu akan berjalan mulus? Tentu tidak, justru ketika si Cao Cao gagal dan kalah oleh Akatsuki, Dewa sableng itu akan keluar dan membunuh Akatsuki, tentu saja membunuh tentara bayaran bukanlah perkara yang perlu dipermasalahkan, ketika anggota Akatsuki dibunuh, tak akan ada golongan yang marah, Akatsuki mau marah pun mereka bisa apa? Untuk sekarang kami hanya kelompok kecil. Naaah maka dari itulah, peran Aliansi dibutuhkan. Dengan adanya mereka yang membantu menghadapi Terorist, maka para Dewa sableng itu berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dan bertindak, tentu saja meskipun otak mereka tolol semua, mereka masih sedikit waras untuk tidak memicu peperangan dengan Aliansi, pada waktu sekarang."

Inilah alasan kenapa Hideyoshi membiarkan dan seolah meminta Aliansi membantu menolong Yasaka dari Terorist, Hero Faction. Nama besar dan kekuatan Aliansi 3 Fraksi sudah sangat besar dan terkenal, apalagi setelah ber-Aliansi dengan Norse, mereka semakin disegani oleh tiap Mitologi. Jadi dengan melibatkannya dalam melawan Terorist, secara tidak langsung tim Aliansi menjadi tameng sendiri agar orang-orang dibalik tim Cao Cao tidak bertindak terlalu jauh dan justru menggagalkan rencana mereka semua. Akatsuki tetap diterjunkan, hanya saja ketika situasi sudah pas, agar mereka tetap bisa diaku sebagai pihak penyelamat dan membuat Youkai tak berhutang budi pada Aliansi, sehingga senjata politik untuk menekan Youkai dikurangi dan persentase Aliansi menang pun berkurang.

Touka dan Yasaka paham, meski mereka adalah pimpinan golongan masing-masing, namun untuk Ilmu Politik dan taktik licik lainnya, mereka masih kalah oleh Naruto yang sudah cukup padat jam terbangnya untuk memainkan politik Dunia di dunia manusia. Naruto sendiri memang sudah berkecimpung cukup lama dalam dunia Politik, semenjak bisnis peninggalan ayahnya dan hal-hal menakjubkan yang dia raih, Naruto mempunyai akses kepada pemerintahan dan membuatnya bisa melakukan berbagai rencana licik untuk memuluskan bisnis dan rencananya.

Propaganda, Mind-Control dan hal licik lainnya sudah dilakukan Naruto muda. Bahkan untuk meng-Akusisi sebuah sumber daya alam sebuah Negara atau memborbardirnya dengan pasukan militer pun Naruto muda sudah sering melakukannya. Otak jenius miliknya lah yang semakin membantunya dalam setiap rencananya. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun, Naruto sudah mendapatkan sekutu dengan orang-orang sepertinya dan berhasil membuat kerajaan Bisnis di Dunia.

Sungguh, jika boleh dibandingkan, meski kadang-kadang Mahluk supranatural terlihat jahat dengan tindakan semena-menanya, maka manusia seperti Naruto lebih jahat dan licik dari mahluk supranatural itu sendiri. Mengorbankan ribuan nyawa, menghancurkan sebuah Negara atau mencuri seluruh uang rakyat, adalah tindakan-tindakan licik dari manusia-manusia licik seperti Naruto. Dan ketika diterapkan di Poltik dunia Supranatural, ternyata tak ada bedanya sama sekali, tetap licik dan egois.

Yasaka mengelus dagunya, bertingkah ala Detektip. "Hmmmm.., jadi intinya, kita tetap membiarkan alur berjalan dengan semestinya, meskipun dengan beberapa persiapan dan perubahan, iya 'kan?"

"Benar." Naruto menyeruput ochanya, masalah di Kyoto sudah berakhir dan tinggal lanjut pada rencana selanjutnya. Selain goal yang akan diraih ketika akhir pertemuan dengan Aliansi, Naruto pun sudah menyiapkan rencana jangka panjang dari rencana di Kyoto, yang bisa membantunya ketika suatu saat terlibat konflik dengan Aliansi 3 Fraksi. "Kita biarkan saja semuanya berjalan mengikuti alur, agar semua pihak tidak curiga. Mungkin ada beberapa yang curiga soal pihak ketiga di insiden ini, namun tenang saja. Mereka tak akan mengetahui seluruh rencana ini, bukti tak cukup untuk membongkar siapa dalang semua konspirasi ini. apakah itu Aliansi 3 Fraksi atau kumpulan Dewa sableng itu, semua tetap bergulir sesuai agenda besar kita semua."

Sesaat mereka hening, masing-masing orang berusaha membuat suasana tenang dengan menikmati ocha yang Yasaka sediakan. Masalah rumit ini sungguh terasa memberikan beban yang berat untuk pikiran, dan ketika masalah rumit ini sebentar lagi berakhir, itu sedikit bisa memberikan ketenangan dan membuat beban dipundak mereka sedikit hilang.

"Emmmm, Naruto-san..," Naruto menoleh pada Yasaka, terlihat keseriusan dari mata emas itu. ".., soal pertemuan nanti, apa yang harus kita pilih? Menerima atau menolak?"

"tentu saja menerimanya."

?!

Apa-apaan ini?! lalu buat apa semua rencana mereka, jika pada akhirnya menerima perjanjian Aliansi?! Buat apa Yasaka bersembunyi?! Buat apa Naruto menerjunkan 3 anggota Akatsuki sekaligus?! Buaaat apa?! Touka pun sampai terkejut karena jawaban Naruto, karena bagaimanapun keseluruhan rencana di Kyto ini masih menjadi rahasia Naruto yang belum diberi tau kan pada Touka.

"Apa-apaan ekspresi kalian? Tentu saja aku serius heeey!"

"T-t-taapi Naruto-san?! Lalu apa gunanya semua rencana kita sebelumnya? Bukannya kalau seperti ini, lebih baik kita sembunyikan Yasaka-san dan kita tukar lagi saat Aliansi berhasil menyelamatkannya, lalu saat perjanjian kita terima perjanjian itu? Kenapa juga kita melakukan semua rencana ini?!" Touka menatap Naruto menuntut penjelasan, Yasakan pun sama.

"Hahhhh.., kalian masih belum paham yah Strategi Politik-Militer seperti apa.." Naruto meminum ochanya untuk yang terakhir. "Alasan yang bisa kalian ketahui, adalah agar Aliansi tidak bisa menekan atau mendikte Youkai dengan dalih hutang budi karena sudah menyelamatkan Yasaka. Menerima ajakan mereka sangatlah perlu sekali, untuk rencana jangka panjang yang sudah kususun, dan menolaknya pun sangat mengganggu dan riskan, kau tau 'kan bagaimana tindakan orang yang kalah? Naaaah.., karena itulah aku ingin kau menerima ajakan ini, Yasaka! Tentu saja tanpa unsur hutang budi atau apapun sehingga Youkai tidak terlalu terikat. Alasan yang paling pentingnya, adalah rencana jangka panjang kedepannya, yaaah kalian bakal tau nanti juga."

Kedua wanita itu hanya bisa diam dan menyetujui, bagi mereka tingkat kejeniusan dan kelihaian Naruto sudah sangat tinggi dan diatas mereka. Jadi, meskipun kurang transparan dalam detail rencana, namun mereka menyetujui ini karena bagaimanapun ini untuk kedepannya, dan Naruto pasti sudah merencanakan semuanya sehingga semua berjalan lancar.

* * *

.

 **Malam harinya –**

Hideyoshi, si tetua kolot itu kini sedang menyendiri dikediamannya, istana atau kuil kecil yang sengaja dibangun jauh dari Istana pusat agar memberikan kesan damai dan tenang. Youkai yang punya pengaruh besar setelah Yasaka itu kini sedang menorehkan tinta hitam pada sebuah perkamen, entah menulis apa. Lampu yang diterangi lilin di tengah malam sedikit buram, dan membuat penglihatan sedikit kabur untuk melihat keseluruhan ruangan dimana Hideyoshi sedang menyendiri.

Tangan kekarnya dengan lihai menulis di kertas perkamen itu, mata yang biasanya tajam dan meng-intimidasi kini terlihat penuh akan guratan lelah dan penuh beban, bahkan matanya terlihat sangat kosong dan tak memancarkan kehidupan. Seperti seorang yang memiliki beban besar, mungkin kondisi Hideyoshi sama dengan orang yang bosan hidup dan ingin mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri, saking beratnya beban yang dia tanggung.

Fokus dengan kegiatannya, Hideyoshi sepertinya menghiraukan datangnya sosok misterius disudut ruangan yang gelap, sehingga sosoknya tidak bisa dilihat dan diidentifikasi siapa sebenarnya. Sosok itu melangkah pelan dan sedikit mendekati Hideyoshi.

"Kau seperti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya Hideyoshi.."

Pria tua itu menghiraukan suara seorang pria yang bisa diketahui milik sosok misterius itu, mata kosongnya tetap fokus untuk tulisannya dalam perkamen, beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakan dan merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan melirik dengan lirikan mata tajam pada sosok misterius yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Ah.., semua sudah ku persiapkan… semuanya!" Hideyoshi menutup mata sejenak, sosok misterius itu pun belum merespon sama sekali. "Kalian…, kalian atau siapapun itu, takan kubiarkan untuk membawa pengaruh buruk pada Youkai! Mau kalian Malaikat sekalipun, Youkai tetap independen selagi napasku masih ada ditubuhku."

"Hehehehehe…" sosok misterius itu terkekeh pelan, auranya benar-benar mengerikan ditambah gaya berbicaranya yang seolah membawa terror. "Kau memang merepotkan, Hideyoshi. Karakter Konservatif dan ideology kolotmu membuat rencana kami terhambat, jadi membinasakan mu adalah pilihan bijak untuk memuluskan rencana besar kami."

"Souka..," Hideyoshi mulai berdiri, Yukata yang dia pakai dia ubah menjadi armor perang miliknya. (A/N Armor Hideyoshi sama dengan Armor Toyotomi Hideyoshi dari Sengoku Basara ), Kemudian mata tajamnya menatap pada sosok misterius itu. ".., Jadi ini tindakan kalian untuk memenangkan tujuan kalian yah? Licik sekali ternyata.."

Sosok misterius itu tak menjawab, justru dia melemparkan sebuah bola sebesar bola kasti pada lantai ruangan, yang selanjutnya membawa mereka berdua pergi dari ruangan itu. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat Hideyoshi harus memejamkan matanya, saat membuka mata, bukan ruangan pribadi miliknya yang dia lihat, tapi hamparan dataran berbatu dengan langit merah menyeramkan, sepertinya dia sudah di transper ke Dimensi buatan.

Berhenti meng-Observasi, Hideyoshi kemudian melihat sosok yang menjebaknya, namun seberapa lama mencoba mencari sosok itu tidak ditemukan dan entah ada dimana, mungkin dia hanya men-transper Hideyoshi saja.

 _ **Hideyoshi…, pertarungan kali ini aku tidak perlu turun tangan langsung. Ada sesuatu yang akan melawan dan membunuhmu disini, tenang saja meski di Dimensi buatan, mayatmu akan kukembalikan pada pihak Youkai..**_

Suara misterius terdengar keras dan menggema di Dimensi buatan itu, sepertinya sosok misteirus itu bersembunyi ditempat dekat disini. Hideyoshi sendiri tidak terlalu memikirkan sosok itu dimana, yang dia pikirkan adalah siapa lawannya sebenarnya?

Tiba-tiba…

Cahaya menyilaukan bersinar terang didepan Hideyoshi dalam jarak cukup jauh, Hideyoshi menutup matanya karena terangnya cahaya itu, saat sudah mereda mata coklat Hideyoshi kembali melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, saat mulai sadar, pria tua itu terkejut karena sesuatu didepannya.

1,2,3 sampai 8! Ada Biju ekor 1 sampai 8 dihadapan Hideyoshi, Tanuki si rakun raksasa dengan wujud sempurannya sampai Yamata no Orochi dengan kedelapan kepalanya yang mengerkan. Hal mengejutkan dialami oleh Youkai tua itu, bagaimana tidak jika 8 Youkai legendaris yang sudah di segel untuk tidak hidup lagi justru kini hidup lagi dan berdiri gagah dengan wujud sempurna didepannya, sebagai orang yang mengikuti sejarah Youkai, Hideyoshi sangat terkejut.

 _ **Kau terkejut bukan? Hehehehe…, mereka adalah mainanku sekarang, mereka sudah sepenuhnya ada dalam kendaliku. Saa…, apa kau siap untuk bertarung hingga mati dengan 8 Youkai legendaris, Hideyoshi?**_

"Cihhh.." Youkai tua itu sedikit mendecih, namun senyuman maniak perang mulai muncul diwajah tua tanpa keriput miliknya. ".., Menarik! Berhasil membangkitkan kembali 8 Biju legendaris! Hahahahahah mari kita tunjukan sejauh mana kau bisa memainkan permainanmu itu..!"

Seperti melupakan keterkejutannya, Hideyoshi dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tanah yang dia injak amblas, melompat tinggi kedepan dan membawa tinju tangan kanan yang sudah dilapisi dengan Senjutsu murni dengan intensitas gila. Ada aura merah di tinju miliknya.

8 Biju seperti menyadari pergerakan Hideyoshi meresponnya. Yonbi si kera ekor empat maju kedepan, dengan tumpuan kaki yang kuat dia melompat sama tinggi dengan Hideyoshi dan membawa tinju yang sama menuju lawannya. Saat sudah dekat, mereka sama-sama mengambil ancang-ancang, daaan..

Duuuuugh..!

Angin kencang tercipta dalam radius 100 meter, saat tinju Hideyoshi beradu dengan tinju yang lebih besar ukurannya, dari Yonbi. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam posisi itu, masih menunggu hasil dari adu tinju mereka. Dan saat tiba-tiba, gelombang angin lebih kencang tercipta dibelakang Yonbi, Hideyoshi menyeringai dan menghilang cepat dari posisinya.

Muncul kembali, Youkai tua itu muncul disisi wajah Yonbi, mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengumpulkan Senjutsu murni sebanyak mungkin pada kepalan tangan, Hideyoshi pun dengan cepat dan penuh tenaga meninju pipi kiri Yonbi dan membuatnya terlempar ratusan meter. Baru berhenti ketika menabrak batu besar dan menghancurkannya.

Tanpa disadari Hideyoshi, Nanabi si kumbang ekor 7 sudah ada diatas Hideyoshi dengan posisi siap menyerang. Tanpa basa-basi Nanabi menyerang Hideyoshi dengan sabetan ekornya seperti cambuk secara vertikal ke bawah, akibatnya Youkai tua itu terhempas kebawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dibawah, Gobi si kuda berkepala lumba-lumba berekor lima sudah menunggu dengan kepala yang siap dihantamkan pada Hideyoshi.

Tak mau terkena serangan lagi, Hideyoshi bermanuver dengan memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam dengan cepat untuk mengurangi momentum, kemudian saat sudah dekat dengan Gobi, dia mengambil ancang-ancang tinju berlapis Senjutsu dan mengarahkannya pada Kepala Gobi yang akan diserudukan padanya.

Blaaaaaaaar..!

Berhasil dipukul, tubuh Gobi terbenam dalam di Tanah berbatu itu, dan juga karena pukulan Hideyoshi tanah pijakan Gobi dalam radius puluhan meter anjlok sedalam 10 meter lebih, saking kuatnya pukulan Youkai itu.

Ssssshhhhhh..!

Cairan asam dengan volume gila berhasil mengenai Hideyoshi, Rokubi si pembuat serangan secara kontinyu terus mengeluarkan cairan asamnya untuk lebih memberikan luka pada Hideyoshi. Saat sudah selesai, Hideyoshi tak mengalami luka parah berarti, hanya pakiannya saja yang sedikit hancur, namun alat seperti sarung tangan besi berwarna hitam dengan corak merah yang melindungi tangan Hideyoshi masih utuh dari serangan cairan asam ber-Ph kurang dari 3. Kemudian, Hideyoshi dengan lihainya melompat tanpa pijakan sejauh 100 meter lebih untuk menghindari lubang efek serangannya pada Gobi tadi. Dia berhasi mendarat ditanah dengan selamat.

Belum bisa bernapas lega, tiba-tiba saja dari atas, Tanuki si rakun ekor satu jatuh dari langit dan menimpa Hideyoshi. Tubuh gempalnya sepertinya sangat berat, terbukti tanah anjlok dalam radius cukup luas karena Tanuki yang melompat dan menindih Hideyoshi.

Duuuuuaaaaaagh..!

Tubuh gempal Tanuki terhempas keatas dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hideyoshi dengan pose meninju langit dengan tangan kanan masih mempertahankan pose itu. Kekuatan fisiknya benar-benar gila, meski berhadapan dengan Biju dalam wujud sempurna Hideyoshi masih bisa melawannya, meski dengan perbandingan ukuran yang tidak adil.

Glinding Glinding Glinding Glinding!

Sanbi si kura-kura raksasa ekor tiga berputar cepat, cangkangnya yang bulat memudahkannya untuk berputar cepat dan bergerak menuju Hideyoshi. Tempurung yang keras ditambah beberapa yang menonjol seperti duri, membuat bahaya serangan si Sanbi ini. dan Hideyoshi yang akan menerima serangan itu, kali ini.

Haaaaaaaaa!

Bola berputar Sanbi tertahan ditempat, dimana Hideyoshi dengan kekuatan miliknya, menahan putaran Sanbi dengan tangan kananya. Kemudian, dia menggunakan kaki kanannya dan menendang Bola berputar Sanbi hingga membuat Bola itu terhempas jauh. Berhasil satu lagi, Hideyoshi tak menyadari kalau setelah serangan Sanbi, kini muncul semburan api biru yang mengurungnya dan membakarnya. Nibi si kucing ekor dua sebagai pelaku, memanfaatkan penglihatan yang terhalang oleh Sanbi untuk menyerang dari depan.

Mencoba kabur dari api panas yang membakarnya, Hideyosi tak bisa melakukan itu karena sesuatu mulai melilit tubuhnya kuat dan membawanya keluar dari api biru itu. Selamat dari api biru super panas Nibi, kini Hideyoshi dihadapkan dengan 8 kepala Yamata no Orochi yang menatapnya buas, lilitan ekornya masih menyiksa karena lilitan yang sangat kuat.

Dalam posisi dillit ekor kuat Yamata, biju-biju yang lain yang terkena serangan Hideyoshi tadi mulai mendekat dan mengerumuni Hideyoshi yang tertahan oleh Yamata, mereka juga masih baik-baik saja meskipun terkena serangan mematikan tetua Youkai itu.

Meski tertahan, Hideyoshi justru semakin melawan dari liltan itu dan siap bertarung lagi. Sama juga dengan Hideyoshi, biju yang lain pun siap bertarung dengan Hideyoshi lagi. Pertarungan ronde berikutnya akan dimulai.

 **Skip**

 **.**

Bruuuuk..!

Seonggok tubuh berlumuran darah jatuh diruang pribadi milik Hideyoshi. Tubuh bertelanjang dada yang mengalami luka parah dimana-mana itu, adalah.., Hideyoshi. Sepertinya Youkai tua itu tidak selamat dari pertarungannya melawan 8 Biju legendaris. Semantara pelaku yang membawa Hideyoshi, sosok misterius itu kini hanya menatap sejenak mayat Hideyoshi.

Berbicara soal mayat? Yaaah tetua Youkai itu sudah terbunuh dalam pertarungan 5 jam tadi, melawan 8 Biju legendaris. Kalau boleh jujur, Hideyoshi memang pantas untuk dianggap sebagai Youkai berpengaruh setelah Yasaka, karena kekuatannya pun sangat besar mungkin satu tingkatan dibawah Yasaka. Meski terbunuh di pertarungan tadi, tapi tetua Youkai itu juga berhasil memberikan kerugian pada musuh. Tidak kurang tidak lebih 5 Biju mati tadi, yang tersisa hanya si Tanuki, Nibi dan Nanabi. Sisanya mati karena bertarung habis habisan melawan Hideyoshi.

Namun lupakan itu, yang jelas kini Hideyoshi sudah ter-Eliminasi dan akan memuluskan rencana mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu esok hari dan Youkai pun akan gempar.

"Hehehehehehehe…."

Diiringi tawa mengerikan, sosok itu hilang dalam kegelapan setelah membereskan penghalang rencana mereka.

.

Esok harinya, Youkai benar-benar gempar karena ditemukannya mayat Hideyoshi. Mereka rata-rata terkejut karena Youkai kuat sekaliber Hideyoshi bisa terbunuh dikediamannya sendiri. Yasaka pun sama terkejut dan tidak percayanya, karena berdasar diskusinya dengan Naruto pun tidak ada indikasi atau apa kalau Hideyoshi atau siapapun itu akan terbunuh. Bahkan Yasaka pun sampai melakukan rapat dadakan dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terkejut atas kabar ini, sedikit kecewa juga dia rasakan, karena sekutu kuat dan berharga miliknya sudah mati entah oleh siapa. Namun karena harus bersikap bijak, maka Naruto menerima itu dan menyuruh Yasaka untuk tetap fokus pada pertemuan dengan Aliansi. Dan Yasaka pun menurutinya.

Soal kematian Hideyoshi, sepertinya membawa pengaruh besar. Pengaruh besar itu dapat dirasakan setelah pertemuan Yasaka dengan Aliansi, yang mengesahkan hubungan kerja sama mereka (Youkai dengan Aliansi). Banyak tetua dan bangsawan yang tidak terima dengan keputusan Yasaka, karena menurut mereka pembunuh Hideyoshi adalah dari Aliansi, dan berkerja sama dengan mereka adalah tindakan yang tidak bisa diterima.

Yasaka sebisa mungkin meredam amarah beberapa tetua dan bangsawan, meski pada awalnya cekcok, namun hal itu berhasil diselesaikan setelah diberikan penjelasan dan pemahaman dari Yasaka, meski dalam hati mereka, mereka masih membenci Aliansi 3 Fraksi dan tidak menyukainya.

Masalah dengan Aliansi sudah selesai, Azazel terlihat sangat senang ketika Yasaka menerima perjanjian mereka. Dan hal itu justru membuat tetua-tetua semakin geram dan membenci Aliansi. Naruto sendiri pun tak ambil pusing ketika Yasaka banyak bertanya padanya, bagi Naruto masalah di Kyoto sudah selesai tahap pertama, tinggal menunggu rencana jangka panjang yang dia rancang di konspirasi Kyoto ini berguna dan membuahkan hasil.

Yaaah…, semuanya berawal dari **Konspirasi**.

* * *

.

 **Tartarus, Istana Hades –**

Di Tartarus, atau Neraka bagi mahluk hidup berdosa, tempat penyiksaan abadi bagi para mahluk yang telah berbuat salah, disanalah berdiri sebuah istana emas megah yang sangat kontras dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya. Meski di Neraka, Istana emas itu sangat terlihat megah dan mewah dengan ornament-ornament cantik dan hiasan yang mahalnya _gak ketolong_. Istana emas itu, adalah milik si Hades, Dewa dari Greek Mitologi yang mengurus orang mati.

Hades, dia adalah Dewa yang menguasai dunia bawah. Penampilannya pun mengerikan, tubuh tanpa kulit atau daging dan organ, hanya berisi tulang belulang menyeramkan, wajah tengkoraknya benar-benar menyeramkan dan membuat bayi takut dengan mata kosong menyeramkan, dia memakai jubah hitam dengan _Dwisula_ sebagai alat yang membantunya berjalan, entahlah.

Malam atau siang ini, Dewa tulang itu sedang kedatangan tamu yang paling tidak diinginkan orang waras manapun. Didalam istananya, tepatnya ruang bersantai dengan design ruangan ala-ala Eropa abad pertengahan, juga penerangan dari lilin beraroma terapy yang membuat nyaman, di sofa merah yang _empuk_ itu, ada 2 mahluk atau Dewa _Goblok_ yang sedang bercanda ria. Status dan kedudukannya tidak mencerminkan Dewa sama sekali. Dan Hades menatap rendah mereka dari lubang tempat mata di tengkorak miliknya, dia sedang nyaman menikmati kursi goyang.

Tamu yang sedang mengunjunginya itu, adalah Sakra atau Dewa Indra dari Mitologi Hindhu-Budha dan Ares si Dewa _Vokep_ (Hades tidak mengakuinya sebagai Dewa Perang) dari Mitologi yang sama seperti dirinya. Selain kelakuan mereka yang memalukan, penampilan mereka pun sangat memalukan, atau lebih tepatnya hanya Sakra lah yang paling memalukan. Bayangkan saja, seorang paruh baya berkepala botak mengkilap, memakai kemeja pantai _aloha_ dengan bawahan kolor murah yang sering dijual dengan harga _15 ribu_ di pasar malam, ditambah sebuah sandal jepit dengan merk S****W. Sungguh tidak menunjukan keagungan seorang Dewa, apalagi dia adalah raja Dewa dari Mitologinya.

Ares mendingan, dia memakai pakaian perangnya yang dari dulu tidak ganti-ganti _Style_. Sangat norak dan tidak _Fashionable_ menurut Hades. Ahhhhh…, sejak kapan Dewa menyeramkan itu suka sekali mengomentari penampilan orang lain? Apalagi dia tidak menyadari kalau penampilannya sendiri pun tidak enak dipandang, lebih tidak enak dari Sakra yang memakai sandal jepit ber-merk S****W.

"Hoooooi Dewa tulang?! Kau tidak mau menjamu kami?! Misalnya _Jack Daniel_ gitu? Kau ini Dewa penjaga Neraka atau _Dewa pelit pada tamu_ sih?" Pria paruh baya botak, atau Sakra berucap pada Hades yang masih menikmati kursi goyangnya. Sedari dia datang kemari, yang dia temui hanya _muka asem_ dari Dewa _Vokep_ yang duduk disampingnya saja, apa si tuan rumah tidak mau memberikan jamuan? Sakra merasa terhina kalau seperti ini.

"Aalaaaah.., si Dewa tulang itu menjamu apa?! Palingan cuman air pipis dari salah satu siksaannya. Selain pelit, dia itu _kismin…_ "

Kedua Dewa _Sableng_ itu tergelak dengan candaan garingnya masing-masing, tabiat mereka memang sama dan hobi pun sama. Kalau tidak perang atau bertarung, yah pasti menjelekan orang lain atau mem-Bully demi hiburan pribadi.

Hades diam saja ketika dihina oleh tamunya, dia sudah berlatih kesabaran untuk tidak menghajar wajah-wajah _Kamvreet_ yang tengah tertawa itu. Sudah lama berinteraksi dan menjadi _teman sepermainan_ , Hades sudah hapal dan bisa mengendalikan diri jika bertemu dengan Dewa _Nganggur_ seperti mereka.

"Hahahahaha.., kau betul! Si Hades ini bisa menjamu apa?! Kheh.., kalau kau mau kau bisa maen-maen ke _Nirvana_ Hades. Disana ada kok jamuan enak dan gadis-gadis cantik perawan. Hehehehe.., kau pasti nyaman disana.." Sakra tergelak, ludahnya terciprat kemana-mana dan menempel juga pada karpet merah nan mewah milik Hades.

Ares pun sama, dia tergelak dengan cipratan ludah lebih banyak. Sepertinya Hades harus mencuci dengan tanah untuk membersihkan karpet mahalnya. "Hahahahaha.., mana bisa dia merasakan gadis perawan, Botak?! _Otong_ pun dia tidak punya.. Hahahahahaha.."

Terakit ucapan Ares, tentu saja hal itu tidak benar. Meski selalu menampilkan diri dengan wujud tulang belulang menyeramkan, dia juga punya wujud manusia yang ada _Otongnya_. Lihat saja di dunia atas, disana banyak literature atau patung dirinya yang bentuknya sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Hentikan memanggilku 'Botak' Dewa _Vokep_! Aku ini Sakra yang Agung! Kau tau, Sakra yang Agung!" si Dewa botak itu menepuk dadanya berkali-kali dengan bangga sambil berdiri, tali kolornya yang berwarna putih berayun-ayun.

"kau juga siaalaaan?! Aku ini Dewa perang Ares-sama! Bukan Dewa _Vokep_!"

Mereka berdua pun mulai perdebatannya, sama-sama tidak terima dengan sebutan/julukan dari masing-masing pihak. Padahal, kalau melihat realita memang pas dan cocok sebutan itu, Sakra jangan ditanya Botak lagi. Ares? Dia adalah Playboy kelas kakap yang suka mengencani dan meniduri wanita-wanita, baik itu dari kalangan supranatural atau manusia, semuanya pernah ditiduri Ares. Saking seringnya, mungkin satu malam dia bisa meniduri lebih dari 10 wanita atau gadis. Pantaslah jika si Ares ini mendapatkan julukan Dewa _Vokep_.

"Hentikan kalian. Kalian bertamu kesini ingin temu kangen dan saling Bully atau membahas sesuatu? Telingaku berdengung kalau mendengar suara _cempreng_ dan _pales_ kalian.." Meski pada awalnya tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua Dewa itu, namun akhirnya Hades berhasil membuat mereka fokus padanya dan mulai sedikit serius.

"Seperti kau punya telinga saja."

Hades mengabaikan ucapan Ares. Dia kembali fokus menatap wajah-wajah Dewa berpenampilan _norak_ yang duduk di Sofanya. "Jadi…, bagaimana rencana kita kemarin?"

Maksud rencana kita, adalah soal pergerakan dan tindakan Terorist, Hero Faction. Seperti dugaan Naruto, mereka lah Dalang dibalik tindakan Cao Cao, meski tujuannya masih belum jelas, tapi sudah jelas kalau ketiga Dewa itu membentuk persekongkolan.

"Hmmm kalau soal rencana kita di Kyoto, kau sudah tau itu gagal. Dan setelah mendengarnya dari si Cao Cao, dia mengatakan kalau Youkai telah menyewa salah satu member terkuat Akatsuki, sehingga membuat dia dan timnya kesusahan dan hampir mati. Lalu juga, gagalnya Eksperimen itu membuat kemungkinan adanya pihak dari balik bayangan yang bermain-main di Kyoto.." Sakra menimpali. Sedangkan Hades hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya tak jelas, Si Ares malah memasang _muka asem_ karena membahas Kyoto.

"Begitu yah.., meski gagal, si bocah tusuk gigi itu berhasil membawa informasi menarik. Adanya pihak misterius. Meski masih belum ada cirri-cirinya, tapi aku yakin Kelompok itu akan ketahuan dan menunjukan dirinya.." sejenak mereka hening, nuansa kali ini benar-benar serius. "Oh iya, kau juga 'kan ada disana Ares? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disana?"

Ares semakin _asem_ wajahnya, dia sebisa mungkin memikirkan kata-kata agar si pak tua hades tidak meremehkannya karena dia kalah dan lengannya buntung karena bertarung dengan perempuan misterius yang tiba-tiba datang pada Dimensi buatannya, yang dibuat sebagai tempat mengawasi operasi Cao Cao. sementara dengan Sakra yang sudah mengetahui, menyeringai licik dan menatap kurang ajar wajah _asem_ Ares.

"Ouuuh.., bagaimana kalau kujawab si Ares ini didatangi perempuan misterius yang mengajaknya bertarung, tapi saat sudah bertarung ternyata si Ares kalah dan lengannya buntung. Bahkan lebih memalukan lagi, dia kabur dari perempuan seperti _Banci_. Naaaah.., seperti itulah, Hades.."

"Gundul sialaaaan! Mulutmu ini _Ember_ sekali ternyata! Cihhhh..,"

Hades diam saja, dia tak menghiraukan Ares yang berusaha mendebat Sakra atas ucapannya. Meski yang dikatakan Sakra kebenaran, namun Ares yang punya kebanggaan sepertinya tidak terima. Dari pada itu, dari pada memikirkan kelakuan absurd dua dewa diruangannya, Hades lebih penasaran lagi dengan pihak misterius ini. sudah jelas sekali, kalau perempuan yang mengalahkan Ares memang berasal dari pihak misterius itu. Dan jika itu benar, maka pihak misterius itu sangat berbahaya, karena salah satu dari mereka bisa mengalahkan Ares. Meski cabul, Dewa perang itu tidak mendapatkan gelarnya dengan omong kosong belaka. Dia sangat kuat! Bahkan setara atau melampaui dirinya sekalipun.

"Sudahlah kalian. Ares, apa kau ingat cirri-ciri atau kau bisa memikirkan kemungkinan asal dari perempuan itu? Mungkin kalau kita tau dari mana perempuan itu berasal, kita bisa tau siapa pihak misterius ini.."

"Aku tidak tau. Tidak ada cirri-ciri khusus darinya."

Seperti yang dipikirkan Touka, Dewa _Bego_ ini benar-benar _Tolol_.

* * *

.

 **Takamagahara, kediaman Yato no Kami –**

Disalah satu tempat di ribuan pulau melayang di Takamagahara, ada rumah kecil namun nyaman dengan arsitektur ala Jepang berdiri kokoh didekat hutan lebat di Takamagahara, tempat tinggal para Dewa Mitologi Shinto. Soal rumah itu, itu adalah kediaman dari Dewa Yato si Dewa Bencana. Rumahnya sangat terpencil memang, mengingat tanahnya sendiri belum terlalu luas dan dirinyapun belum terlalu terkenal. Kuil dibumi yang dibuat untuknya pun, masih kuil kecil-kecilan dan sederhana. Jadi wajar kalau Dewa Bencana itu sangat kecil tanahnya di Takamagahara, beda kalau dibandingkan dengan Inari, Bishamon atau Amaterasu.

Kediaman sederhana itu, disinari dengan kilauan jutaan bintang dan bulan purnama yang indah. Ditambah suasana sunyi dan ketenangan yang ada disekitar, Kediaman Yato ini memang cocok untuk menenangkan diri. Namun tidak sepertinya untuk malam ini, karena sedang terjadi sedikit percikan antara Yato dengan Shinkinya sendiri, Yukine.

"Yato! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau memihak pada mereka! Ini.., ini pasti ulahmu Nora! Kau yang sudah mempengaruhi Yato!" Yukine, pemuda berambut pirang pucat dengan jaket hijau dan kaos putih untuk penampilan atasnya, sedangkan bawahan dia memakai celana hitam. Dia berteriak pada Dewa yang sudah menghidupkannya lagi menjadi Shinki, Yato si pemuda berambut hitam dengan baju olah raga berwarna hitam dan syal putih dilehernya.

Disisi Yato, juga ada perempuan yang memakai Kimono putih. Wajahnya sangat kental dan mirip dengan penampilan Miko atau pendeta wanita aliran Shinto, rambut hitam sebahu yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, dia disebut Yukine Nora.

"Maaf saja. Yato yang memilihku dengan sepenuh hati. Yato sudah bosan dengan Shinki sepertimu." Nora menjawab, pandangan matanya sangat menghina bagi Yukine.

"Bohong! Kau pasti yang menghasutnya! Yato, aku benar kan! Yato!"

Yato hanya diam, mata biru es miliknya menatap Yukine dengan dingin, cukup lama begitu, kemudian Pria yang menjadi Dewa Bencana itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Yukine, Shinki miliknya.

"kita pergi, **Hikki**!"

Cahaya putih menyelimuti Nora, kemudian bergerak kelangit dan menuju kembali pada Yato dengan bentuk yang berbeda, sebuah Katana dengan gagang kayu berwarna coklat. Yato mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yukine.

"Ya-to..? k-kau serius..?"

Sejenak mata es milik Yato menatap Shinki miliknya, kemudian dalam sekejap mata, dia menghilang dan muncul kembali didepan Yukine. Menggunakan Hikki, dia menebas Yukine hingga menyebabkan luka yang dalam.

Yukine sendiri terkejut. Terkejut karena tuan yang sudah dia anggap kakak dan sahabatnya, melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Shinki yang sudah berkhianat pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan kesadaran Yukine mulai menghilang, namun dia terus mencoba sadar dan mencegah Yato dari jeratan masa lalunya. Dia tak ingin lagi tuannya menjadi kembali seperti dulu, ganas dan pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Yukine menutup mata dan jatuh pingsan dengan perut yang terkena tebasan cukup dalam, akibat ulah Yato.

Yato kembali melangkah pergi, Hikki masih ada digenggamannya. Dalam malam yang indah, dia meninggalkan kediamannya dan Shinki miliknya untuk berkhianat. Dia terus berjalan dalam gelapnya hutan, dampai didepan yang cukup gelap, ada siluet seorang Perempuan berambut panjang, dia adalah partner rencana mereka.

"Bagaimana..?"

Suara perempuan itu begitu indah, namun penuh akan kebencian didalamnya. Yato tak menghiraukannya dan menatap datar. "Selesai. Dan Ebisu juga sepertinya sudah selesai."

"Bagus. Rencana kita pasti berhasil. Selama Amaterasu tidak ada disini, kita pasti berhasil."

"Ah kau benar.., " Yato mulai melangkah mendekati posisi perempuan itu, wajah miliknya yang biasanya konyol kini sangat dingin dan menakutkan.

"….Kaguya-san."

 **And Cut!  
Chapter 9 'Konspirasi' End!**

* * *

 **LOL-san Note:**

 **Yooo.., sory agak lama.., dan banzaaaaaai.., Arc Kyoto udah berakhir, tinggal masuk arc selanjutnya, Arc : Takamagahara… scene akhir udah saya tampilin prologe nya.., fufufufu yang suka Noragami yuk merapat.., ada juga misteri, adakah yang bisa tebak siapa 'kaguya-san'?**

 **Hmmm yang bilang alurnya membingungkan dan aneh juga sama kaya fic hitam-sensei.., hell bung, sekali2 pandanglah sesuatu dari sudut pandang dan persepsi yang beda, satu kesamaan bukan berarti semuanya sama 'kan? Saya tekankan lagi.., Konflik yang sama ini, bukan konflik utama, ini hanya pengantar belaka sebelum tatanan dunia baru dimulai, konflik besar dan sebenarnya ada disana! Dan gak bisa lah! Sebuah fic langsung dipahami padahal baru satu arc, santai aja broo.., nikmati aja dulu.., saya masih senang Naruto berpolitik..**

 **Hmmm.., terkait promosi diatas, iyah LOL buat fic baru, selingan kalau sedang bad mood sama mumet di fic ini. saya yakin fic disana bakal anti-mainstream kok, karena inspirasinya pun bukan satu atau dua, tapi banyak.., missal dari Code geass, Gintama, Roruno Kenshin, Afro Samurai, Psycho-pass dll. Banyak pokoknya deh.., kalau saya konsisten sih saya jamin bakal seru, dan kalau yang kebelet banget liat aksi Naruto ala2 LOL bisa baca fic itu, karena fic ini gak akan selalu mengulas dan menampilkan Naruto.. XD**

 **Dan mengulas chap ini.., emmmm, etto.., gimana tanggapannya? Sebenarnya tanggung banget kalau scene2 ini dijadiin satu chap, tapi yaa karena chap kemarinnya kebanyakan kalau digabung sama yang ini, saya paksa aja satu chap in, meski kayanya buat boring. Dan yang kangen sama Naruto, saya buat tuh sedikit scenenya, walaupun licik2an sih. Hohoho.., adakah ada yang bisa menebak beberapa hal misteri..,**

 **Apa rencana jangka panjang Naruto?**

 **Siapa yang membunuh Hideyoshi? Dan buat apa!**

 **Hehehehe…, semuanya berbau politik kok, dan ada benang merahnya kalau kawan2 suka politik sama hal yang relevan lainnya. Apalagi kalau kawan2 tau False plag, taktik politik ini saya terrapin di Konspirasi kedua hal itu. Meski agak beda juga sih tujuannya. Maa.., intinya makasih yang udah setia dukung saya selesain arc ini. maaf juga kalau final arc ini kaya gini.., saya masih belajar dan butuh bimbingan reader dan Danna semua.. selanjutnya, kita masuk arc baru, saya janji disana bakalan gak ada pembahasan 3 Fraksi, atau golongan lain. Semua akan fokus pada Naruto, Amaterasu dan Takamagahara juga konfliknya, kekuatan Naruto juga bakal keluar dan duet maut..**

 **Okeee kayanya itu aja.., saya akan coba bahas review tanpa akun disini, yang pakai akun saya usahain jawab..**

 **Soal Akatsuki, mereka kayanya semuanya dari anime Naruto asli! Tapi jangan remehin kekuatan mereka, saya akan kupas satu2 di tiap arc nya, bahkan emmm kapan yah si Mukuro saya bahas?**

 **Yang nanya Naruto, saya cuman mau minta maaf yah.., itu tuntunan cerita.. hehehehe.. fic saya yang baru bakal fokus sama petualangan dia, recommended banget dah.., arc fic ini selanjutnya juga bakal fokus sama Naruto lebih..**

 **Tindak tanduk Naruto? Dia bakal nunjukin diri pada dunia kalau sudah pas dan matang persiapannya. Meski selalu dibalik bayangan, bakal ada beberapa yang curiga dan menyadarinya.**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	10. Chapter 10 : Pertemuan

Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL

* * *

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Maaf telat.., LOL-San ada prakerin 3 bulan dari 2 januari sampai bulan maret**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 10. Pertemuan**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara –**

.

Ada sebuah tempat indah dan tak terbayangkan oleh manusia, tempat itu bernama Takamagahara. Bagi sebagian orang pengikut reliji Shinto, tempat ini sudah tidak asing didengar, namun juga tidak pernah dikunjungi karena saking khususnya tempat ini. Takamagahara, adalah tempat atau Dimensi lain yang berbeda ruang dengan Dimensi tempat manusia berada, tempat ini adalah kahyangan/ Nirvana atau Surganya Mitologi Shinto. Para Dewa atau Kami tinggal disana.

Pemandangan disana sangatlah menakjubkan dan diluar nalar, bahkan bagi manusia biasa tempat ini mungkin lebih luar biasa dari kota hilang 'Atlantis'. Pulau-pulau melayang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, mungkin mencapai ribuan. Awan dan langit yang indah, dengan warna-warna yang sangat memukau, bahkan ketika malam hari pun keindahannya sangatlah memukau, bintang-bintang indah bergerak cepat dan membuat pola _star trail_ yang indah, bagi mereka yang suka dengan foto indah, maka Takamagahara adalah salah satu rekomendasi.

Selain bentang alam dan kondisi alam yang menakjubkan, Takamagahara masih memiliki keindahan lain yang tak kalah _mantep_ dari lainnya. Lihat saja, banyak rumah atau kastil atau bahkan Istana yang berdiri megah dibeberapa sudut dataran melayang Takamagahara. Yang mewah dan megah itu, khusus milik Dewa dan Dewi dengan status tinggi dan pengikut yang banyak. System di Takamagahara memang begitu, bagi Dewa yang memiliki Kuil dan pengikut yang banyak, maka semakin luas tanah dan megah juga kediamannya. Itulah system dari Kami di Takamagahara.

Berjalan pelan, Naruto sesekali melihat dan mengagumi beberapa bangunan megah juga bentang alam yang indah dan memukau di tempat dimana Touka berasal. Meski kesannya dilangit dan diatas awan, Naruto tak kedinginan sama sekali meski kini memakai Yukata tipis berwarna biru dengan corak Shuriken, alas kaki berupa sandal tradisional menjadi pelindungnya dari tanah. Naruto sengaja memakai pakaian sederhana seperti ini, yaa _intinya sih agar relevan dengan suasana dan kondisi tempat juga budaya_.

Hari ini, Naruto sengaja pergi ke Takamagahara, karena kata Touka atau Amaterasu ada masalah cukup pelik dan harus segera diatasi di tempat asalnya itu. Bahkan, Touka sendiri pun langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Naruto. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto didatangi oleh Susano'o agar datang ke Takamagahara untuk membantu masalah mereka. Meski datang dengan wajah _asem_ dan penuh _dengki_ , Naruto tau kalau masalah yang dialami oleh Touka sepertinya sangat serius. Akhirnya dia pun pergi kesana dengan ditemani pengawalnya, salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Susano'o yang memanggilnya, telah lebih dahulu pergi karena ada pertemuan penting antara Dewa lainnya yang harus dihadiri, terpaksa Naruto menerimanya, meski ada umpatan-umpatan tak enak didengar dari pengawalnya. Sebagai gantinya, Susano'o mendatangkan salah satu Shinki atau Regalia milik Touka untuk menjemput dan memandunya menuju titik pertemuan dengan Touka dan yang lainnya. Shinki itu, dia adalah pria muda berusia kisaran 30-an, dengan wajah berkulit tan, ada luka melintang Horizontal di wajahnya, rambutnya diikat menjadi seperti nanas, pakaiannya sangat resmi dengan kemeja putih juga tuxedo hitam. Pria itu, bernama Iruka.

Iruka memandu Naruto dan mengawalnya dengan baik. Bahkan dia juga tak ragu untuk menjawab dan memberikan informasi Cuma-Cuma pada Naruto. Salah satu informasi yang menarik yang didapat Naruto dari Iruka, adalah penamaan Shinki. Menurutnya, Shinki penamaannya selalu memiliki cirri khas sehingga Dewa lain pun mudah untuk mengenali siapa tuannya meski tidak disebutkan, atau lebih mudahnya Shinki memiliki Klan masing-masing tergantung siapa tuannya. Salah satu contoh, Bishamonten atau Bishamon, dia memiliki Shinki dengan klan 'Ha', diketahui dahulunya juga dia punya klan 'Ma', lalu ada juga Tenjin no Kami yang terkenal dikalangan pelajar mau ujian, dia memiliki Shinki dengan klan 'Yu'.

Sedangkan untuk Amaterasu, dia memiliki Shinki dengan Klan 'Ka'. Jadi dengan alasan itulah, Iruka mendapat nama itu, ada tambahan 'Ka' diakhir namanya. Naruto juga mulai paham, soal kenapa Amaterasu memakai nama Touka. _Jadi Klannya, klan 'Ka' yah, sehingga nama 'Tou' pun ditambahi oleh 'Ka'._

"Wooooi.., Naruto-Bangsat! Kapan kita sampainya!? Kakiku sudah _pegel_ tau karena berjalan dari tadi! Tidak bisakah kita pakai Lingkaran sihir, Naruto-Kamvret!"

Dua hinaan dilantunkan manis oleh pengawal Naruto. Pengawal Naruto yang tak lain adalah anggota Akatsuki, memang sedari awal sudah mengeluh-mengeluh dan mengeluh, dan jangan lupakan umpatan juga kata-kata manis dari tarian lidah yang gemulainya, membuat telinga berdengung. Pengawal Naruto, adalah seorang pria muda, tampan kalau tidak _cantik_ dalam memainkan lidahnya. Dia berambut abu atau silver klimis, disisir kebelakang, matanya berwarna hitam dengan alis suka _naik turun_ karena suasana hati yang selalu kesal, pakaiannya adalah jubah khas Akatsuki, dibagian atas sengaja dibuka untuk menunjukan dadanya, dia juga memakai Kalung aneh, senjatanya adalah Sabit bermata tiga yang ada dipunggungnya. Pria pemarah ini namanya, Hidan.

Naruto yang mendengar Mahluk absurd yang merupakan pengawalnya, _misuh-misuh_ terus hanya mengabaikan saja. Hatinya sudah terlatih akan kata-kata manis bagai _pujangga_ dari pria klimis itu. Jadi dia menjawab dengan wajar saja,

"Sudah dikatakan 'kan oleh Iruka-san? Kalau kita harus mengikuti Prosedur disini! Selama tidak genting, kita dilarang memakai lingkaran sihir Teleportasi!"

Namun yang namanya Hidan, meski sudah dijelaskan sekalipun, memang tabiatnya suka cari gara-gara. Bahkan meskipun dia tau itu salah, yang namanya masalah adalah _cinta_ bagi Hidan. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan, _Hidan tanpa masalah, bagai taman tanpa pupuk kompos dari eek kambing, juga bagaikan cebok tanpa sabun_. Yaaa gak bereslah intinya.

"Kita 'kan bukan penduduk asli sini, Naruto-Bangkee! Jadi buat apa susah-susah ikuti aturan disini!"

Naruto masih sabar, meski kali ini Hidan memanggilnya aneh-aneh lagi. Dirinya sudah hapal, kalau dalam sekali ucapan Hidan selalu memanggil nama orang dengan akhiran _manis_ yang berbeda-beda. Sungguh variatif sekali management kosa kata manisnya. Jadi, kali ini Naruto tak menjawabnya. Toh meski protes, pria itu masih tetap berjalan.

"Haha.., mohon mengerti prosedur disini Hidan-san. Kami melarang sihir Teleporatsi karena itu memang budaya kami. Dan juga, siapapun yang datang kemari wajib untuk mengikutinya. Jadi anda dan Naruto-sama pun, wajib mengikuti aturan itu." Iruka menjelaskan, dimana HIdan malah mendecih. Kalau sudah adu otak, Hidan bakal kalah.

"Oh iya, Iruka-san..," Naruto berupaya mencairkan suasana absurd tadi, perjalanan mereka pun sepertinya masih cukup lama. ".., memangnya masalah apa yang terjadi disini? Amaterasu sampai harus kembali, kurasa itu bukan masalah yang kecil.."

"Aah, anda belum tau yah..," Naruto dan Hidan mengangguk, mereka belum tau masalah apa yang menimpa Takamagahara. ".., beberapa hari lalu, tepatnya 5 hari yang lalu, ada beberapa Dewa yang berkhianat. Mereka mulai melakukan tindakan pemberontakan dan hal berbau kudeta lainnya. Dugaan kami, motif mereka diduga adalah untuk mengambil tahta Ojou-sama atau Amaterasu-sama. Mereka berniat mencuri artefak-artefak peninggalan Izanagi-sama, khususnya _Ame-no-Nuboko_ atau Tombak Surgawi. karena dengan artefak-artefak itulah, kursi kepemimpinan dan kuasa Ojou-sama bisa digeser. Apalagi beliau tak ada disini, para Opositor itu semakin mudah bergerak.."

Melihat dari harinya, kejadian itu bermula setelah misi Naruto dan Touka di Kyoto selesai. Sepertinya, para Oposisi itu tidak tau kemana Amaterasu dan sedang apa dia. Mereka hanya bertindak dengan dasar informasi kalau Amaterasu sedang meninggalkan Takamagahara. Berarti juga, masuk akal kalau yang berkhianat itu adalah golongan Dewa dan Dewinya, karena yang tau soal kepergian Amaterasu adalah pihak internal Shinto.

"Berkhianat? Siapa meraka? Kurasa kalau hanya Dewa dan Dewi dengan status kecil yang berkhianat, mereka tidak mungkin memanggil Amaterasu 'kan?"

Untuk Dewa dengan status atau posisi kecil, tak perlu lah Amaterasi dipanggil kesini. Masih banyak Dewa dan Dewi berkekuatan super dengan anugrah Shinki luar biasa, mereka tentu pasti bisa mengatasi kalau itu hanya golongan kecil. Maka, kemungkinan paling pas adalah para pengkhianat itu pasti bukan Dewa dan Dewi sembarangan, mereka pasti cukup dan sangat kuat. Sehingga Shinto yang masih memiliki Tsukoyomi si Dewi bulan juga Susano'o si Dewa badai, harus juga memanggil Amaterasu, pimpinan tertinggi Shinto.

"Benar. Mereka memang bukan sembarangan Dewa. Kekuatan mereka bisa disetarakan dengan Dewa-Dewi Top Shinto, seperti Bishamonten si _God War_ , Susano'o sang _God of Raging Storms and Seas_ juga tak lupa julukan lainnya, God of Calamity. Bahkan rumornya, mereka pun bisa mengalahkan _Shiki fuku jin_ atau 7 Dewa keberuntungan ditambah Susano'o-sama dengan kekuatan full-powernya."

Kekuatan musuh seperti itu, wajar kalau Shinto kesusahan dan perlu memanggil Amaterasu. Karena menurut kisah, selisih kekuatan tempur antara Amaterasu dengan Susano'o sekalipun, terbentang jurang yang sangat jauh dan sangat sulit dicapai. Analoginya, Amaterasu adalah seorang Singa jantan dewasa, sedangkan Susano'o adalah anak anjing penakut. Belum lagi ditambah, perbandingan kekuatan Susano'o dengan Dewa dibawahnya, peran Amaterasu jadi sangat penting. Namun juga, dikatakan satu-satunya Dewi yang bisa sebanding dengan Amaterasu dari Shinto itu sendiri, adalah saudarinya Tsukoyomi.

"Bahkan..," Naruto menatap Iruka, firasatnya mengatakan kalau musuh punya sesuatu lagi yang lebih hebat. Hidan yang sedang _misuh-misuh_ karena kakinya perlu dioles _balsam_ pun diam dan fokus akan apa yang dikatakan. ".., Musuh mempunyai senjata yang bisa membunuh Dewa dengan mudah. Entah bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya, mereka memiliki Phantom Brush atau _Mandate of hell_ , atau orang-orang sering memanggilnya Kuas ungkapan. Alat suci milik Izanami-sama, yang bisa menciptakan segala sesuatu, lebih di khususkan _Ayakashi_."

Dikatakan, kalau Kuas ungkapan itu, adalah salah satu artefak suci dan terkuat di dunia. Kekuatan dan keajaibannya sangatlah luar biasa, yang bisa dibandingkan dan disandingkan dengannya mungkin artefak dan barang suci lainnya, seperti True Longinus dan The ark of Covenant. Harus barang yang benar-benar ekslusip untuk menyaingi kuasa dari Phantom Brush itu. Mengejutkan tentunya, kalau pihak oposisi sampai punya senjata semacam itu.

"Ooooi.., Naruto-sialaan, memangnya sehebat apa Kuas ungkapan itu sih?"

Hidan bertanya, Naruto menatap sebentar dan mengelus dagunya. "Bisa dikatakan, Kuas ungkapan memiliki konsep yang sama dengan Sacred gear miliku, Innovate Clear. Namun secara keseluruhan, Kuas ungkapan masih lebih baddas karena _Infinity_ -nya juga penggunaannya yang tidak perlu memakai energy. Intinya, kalau itu Innovate Clear, maka akan diubah namanya menjadi _Infinity Clear_ , karena sipat tak terbatasnya."

"Hah?! Bagaimana mungkin..!" Hidan berekspresi bingung, Naruto menatapnya sejenak. "Senjata sakti yang tidak menggunakan energy?! _Bullshit_ macam apa itu?!"

Iruka menyela, dia yang lebih tau akan menjelaskan. "Emm.., soal itu memang masih menjadi mistery bagi kami sendiri. Namun dugaan kami, itu adalah berkah dari sang Dewa pertama Mitologi Shinto, _Kunitokotachi_ dan _Amenominakanushi_. Berkah dari mereka memang sangat menakjubkan, _Ame-no-Nuboku_ atau Tombak surgawi pun bisa untuk bersaing dengan _True Longinus_ asli."

"Lalu soal siapa Dewa dan Dewi itu, mereka adalah Yatogami _the god of Calamity,_ Ebisu dan juga-..," saat Iruka akan melanjutkan, didepan mereka tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria muda berambut coklat berkaca mata, dia memakai sebuah seragam seperti seragam sekolah. Pria muda ini, adalah salah satu Shinki dari Bishamonten, namanya Kazuma.

"Maaf Iruka-san, tapi para tamu, khususnya Naruto-sama sudah ditunggu secepatnya oleh Amaterasu-sama.." Kazuma kemudian mulai melihat-lihat, kira-kira siapa tamu yang dituggu oleh Amaterasu-sama, ketika menemukan pria berambut pirang, dia langsung tau kalau dia orangnya. Kalau pria klimis satunya, wajahnya tidak meyakinkan bagi Kazuma.

"Aahh.., sudah terlalu lama juga 'yah…" Iruka sengaja melihat jam tangannya, lalu dia melihat para tamunya. ".., naaah karena keadaan yang mendesak, mari kita pergi secepatnya." Iruka pun membawa mereka pergi dengan sihir teleportasi, Kazuma pun menyusul mereka.

.

Mereka muncul kembali didepan sebuah bangunan megah bergaya ala-ala barat, luasnya tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa karena luasnya bangunan megah ini. dibangunan megah inilah, pertemuan para Dewa Shinto selalu diadakan. Mereka akan rapat disini apabila ada masalah-masalah krusila juga insidential yang perlu diselesaikan.

"Hmmm.., jadi ini istana nya 'yah.." Naruto mengobservasi sekitarnya, _tidak buruk_. "…, meski aslinya budayanya Jepang, namun arsitektur dan kulturnya ternyata banyak adaptasi dari budaya lain."

"Ha'i Naruto sama!..." Shinki milik Bishamon itu menjawab, kemudian dia kembali berjalan dengan cepat, memandu Naruto. ".., Mari Naruto-sama. Kehadiran anda sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya."

Naruto menyusul pria berkaca mata itu, tapi sebelumnya dia menatap pengawalnYa, Hidan. "Hidan! Aku akan rapat terlebih dahulu, kau jangan buat masalah selama aku pergi! Dan Iruka-san.."

Iruka mengangguk. "Ha'i..!"

".., aku titip pria sesat itu." Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, meski dengan hati agak bimbang, karena sipat Hidan yang _menarik_ kalau sudah ketemu dengan Dewa atau yang berbau _Religi_.

* * *

.

Ditempat pertemuan, adalah sebuah tempat tak masuk akal. Dimana ada puluhan pilar-pilar cahaya emas yang didalamnya ada seseorang, tentu seseorang itu adalah Dewa di Takamagahara. Naruto tau itu, karena dia juga sedang mengikuti pertemuan itu, dia berdiri di pilar cahaya yang sama dengan Amaterasu.

Mata biru pemuda itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Amaterasu yang kini dalam wujud Dewinya, wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan Kimono mewah yang sangat anggun. Maksud memperhatikan ini, bukan karena penampilannya, Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Amaterasu karena ingin tau dan menebak keputusan seperti apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Dewi matahari itu, terkait permasalahan pelik dalam konflik di Takamagahara sekarang.

Kesimpulan dari pertemuan ini, adalah pembahasan keputusan hukuman dari pihak oposisi yang merupakan salah satu Dewa dan Dewi di Takamgahara. Putusan hukuman ini tentu penting, karena menyangkut tindakan selanjutnya juga seperti apa harus bertindak jika bertemu dengan mereka. Namun sepertinya, hal itu sangat berat diputuskan oleh pemimpin rapat sekarang, Amaterasu.

Mengingat, salah satu yang terlibat menjadi pihak oposisi adalah keluarga terdekat Amaterasu sendiri. Yaaah…, menurut informasi, sang Dewi bulan Tsukoyomi atau saudari perempuan dari Dewi Amaterasu, ternyata ikut terlibat dalam komplotan Oposisi tersebut. Bahkan, dia dikatakan sebagai pemimpin pihak itu. Karena dia satu-satunya yang diketahui terkuat dari yang lainnya. Sisa Dewa dan Dewi yang diketahui adalah, Ebisu juga Yato.

Sejak tadi, Amaterasu terus ditekan oleh Dewa dan Dewi lainnya agar memberikan putusan hukuman mati pada mereka. Namun, sebagai seorang yang sangat menyangi keluarganya melebihi apapun, Amaterasu tidak bisa untuk memutuskan hukuman mati untuk adiknya tersebut. Sedang disisi lain, dia pun harus bertindak tegas sebagai pemimpin disini, atau konflik selanjutnya yang lebih merepotkan bisa hadir di Takamagahara. Dan jujur, Amaterasu tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Maka dari itulah,Dewi berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam itu masih diam dan memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sedangkan diluar, Dewa dan Dewi yang lain mulai mendesak agar Amaterasu segera mengambil putusan agar masalah semakin cepat seesai. Didesak ketika sedang bingung dan bimbang, Amaterasu tak bisa apa-apa untuk menghadapi semua itu.

Tak tega melihat seseorang yang sudah dekat dengannya, Naruto berniat bertindak dan membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini, lagipula, apa gunanya coba dia diundang ke pertemuan ini tapi tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dengan langkah kaki mantap, Naruto mendekati Amaterasu didepannya. Langkah terakhirnya menuju Amaterasu, Naruto mengubah pakaiannya menjadi jubah hitam tertutup untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. Mudah baginya, karena ada Techno magic.

"Touka.." panggil Naruto pelan.

Perempuan itu menengok kesamping, dan bisa melihat pria yang menjadi partner dan pimpinannya dalam misi mereka, kini berdiri disampingnya dengan penampilan tertutup. Dia menautkan alisnya penasaran, _apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda ini?_.

"Kau tau? Aku ini sangat membenci seorang kakak yang menelantarkan adiknya.."

Mata Touka melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, hatinya sedikit perih ketika mendengar sindiran itu. Yah sindiran, karena dalam hal ini Touka atau Amaterasu berniat memutuskan hukuman mati pada para pemberontak itu, yang salah satunya adalah adik perempuannya. Memang terdengar kejam, namun sebagai pemimpin ketegasan pun perlu ditunjukan untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal lainnya.

"T-tapi Naruto-dono! Sebagai pemimpin, ketegasan harus ditegakan dan tidak pandang bu-"

"-Yaah! Lalu dengan alasan 'menjadi pemimpin tegas' kau harus membuang saudaramu sendiri! Cihhh.., jangan bercanda! Keluarga bukanlah hal yang bisa ditukar dengan apapun didunia ini!"

Sekilas, Naruto teringat keluarganya. Ayahnya yang sangat kharismatik, ibunya yang penuh kasih sayang juga _dia_ yang selalu menyayanginya dan ada disisinya. Namun karena kenyataan pahit, mereka semua mati. Hanya menyisakan Naruto dengan adik satu-satunya Naruko. Mereka adalah harta paling berharga juga paling ingin dilindungi oleh Naruto.

Namun..

Saat ini Amaterasu ingin mengorbankan saudarinya sendiri hanya karena alasan 'Pemimpin tegas'? jangan bercanda! Sekejam dan Segilanya Naruto, dia tak akan pernah mengorbankan atau membiarkan keluarga tercintanya mati! Bahkan jika harus berhadapan dengan mahluk terkuat sekalipun, Naruto akan berani jika dia mengusik keluarga Naruto.

"Aku tau aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini. pembunuh sepertiku yang tak punya belas kasih untuk melakukan _genoseida_ juga pembantaian ras, mungkin tak pantas memberikan nasihat ini padamu, Touka.." Mata Naruto menajam, Techno magic sudah digunakan dari tadi untuk meredam suara dan pembicaraan di sini. ".. Tapi Touka! Keluarga bukanlah hal yang bisa kau abaikan begitu saja dengan alasan apapun! Tak perduli kau seorang pemimpin Mitologi, atau kau seorang manusia ambisius. Keluarga tetaplah nomor satu! Dan tak perduli itu Dewi loli Naga atau Dewa botak sekalipun, keluarga harus kau lindungi dengan maksimal!"

Naruto menarik napas panjang, jubah hitamnya sedikit berkibar _keren_ padahal tidak ada angin. Tatapan matanya mulai menajam, sekilas dia melihat wajah Touka yang sedikit dialiri air mata. Dengan pelan dan lembut, Naruto mengelap air mata itu sembari mengatakan, "Jangan menangis, Touka…,"

Setelahnya pemuda itu melangkah pelan dan mantap kedepan. Jubahnya tetap berkibar _keren_ padahal angin pun tidak ada. Touka sedikit takjub akan kata-kata dan aksi Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit pandangannya soal pemuda kejam dan sebagainya, digantikan oleh pemuda yang perduli akan keluarga juga rela berkorban untuk orang yang berharga baginya.

"…, SAAT PRIA KEREN BERTERIAK PRIA KEREN!"

Pilar cahaya emas yang melingkupi tempat pijakan Touka dan Naruto menghilang begitu saja saat Naruto berteriak. Teriakan yang keras juga hilangnya pilar cahaya itu, membuat para peserta rapat lainnya yang masih dalam pilar cahaya masing-masing, bisa melihat dengan jelas kehadiran sosok misterius dekat Amaterasu. Jubah hitam yang terus berkibar _keren_ tak ada angin membuat mereka tak bisa melihat wajah aslinya.

"S-siapa kau?!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh peserta rapat ketika sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Kehadiran Naruto dalam rapat ini tentunya cukup mengejutkan, mengingat ketatnya keamanan rapat ini. Namun bagi sebagian Dewa dan Dewi, ada juga yang bersikap cuek dan biasa terhadap kehadiran sosok misterius, Naruto. Mungkin hanya Susano'o yang tersenyum menyeringai karena pria _kamvret_ itu mau keluar dan menunjukan eksistensinya.

"Yare-yare…, tidak adakah pertanyaan anti-mainstream padaku? Chee.., semuanya hanya pertanyaan membosankan.." Suara Naruto sedikit berbeda, mungkin karena sihir khusus untuk menyamarkan suara dan identitasnya. ".., dan tentu saja tak akan kujawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian!"

"Penjaga! Mana penjaga! Tangkap penyusup itu sekarang! Heeeei..! mana penjaga?!"

"Hentikan.."

Tak ada yang tek terkejut ketika Amaterasu mengeluarkan perintah mutlaknya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, pemimpin mereka malah membiarkan penyusup itu tetap berkeliaran ditempat pertemuan penting ini.

"Hentikan semua tindakan kalian. Dia adalah tamu khususku. Jadi tak ada yang boleh untuk mengganggunya, siapapun itu.." Perintah Mutlak Amaterasu membuat semuanya terkejut untuk yang kesekian kali, namun daripada mengekspresikannya, mereka hanya bisa diam dan menuruti karena diancam oleh tekanan kekuatan Amaterasu yang sangat gila.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki-san…" Amaterasu memanggil Naruto dengan nama samarannya, selanjutnya mungkin Naruto yang akan mengambil alih. "…, Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada anda."

"Yo, Minna-san? Bagaimana kabarnya? Kalian tak perlu tau siapa dan darimana aku.., yang perlu kalian tau adalah…" Hawa dingin mulai terasa mengusik indra setiap Dewa dan Dewi yang hadir disana, bulu kuduk mereka bahkan ada yang sampai berdiri karena ketegangan dari aura mengerikan milik Naruto.

Susano'o bahkan merasakan apa itu ketakutan ketika merasakan aura kematian juga kengerian dari tekanan kekuatan Naruto. Sekarang Susano'o sadar, kekuatan dari manusia yang berbicara tadi, memang berada jauh diatasnya. Meski kodratnya sebagai manusia dibawah para Dewa, namun prinsip Dominasi miliknya berhasil mengantarkan manusia biasa menjadi mahluk sekelas Dewa bahkan lebih. Diam-diam Susano'o menyeringai senang karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan si tua Odin yang dulu mengancamnya jika dia berhadapan dengan mahluk mengerikan semacam Naruto.

"…., Mewakili Amaterasu! Hukuman kematian atas nama Tsukoyomi juga yang lainnya, tidak akan ditangguhkan juga diterima!"

"A-apa maksudmu!?"

"kau pikir siapa kau ini!?"

Banyak suara protesan pada Naruto. Semuanya hampir sama, mereka mempertanyakan putusan itu. Apakah benar atau tidak. Apalagi yang mengatakannya bukanlah Amaterasu sendiri. Namun selain itu, sepertinya ada juga pihak-pihak yang memang dari awal tidak setuju kalau para Oposisi itu dibebaskan begitu saja, sepertinya mereka adalah para Dewa dan Dewi dengan ideology kolot juga pikiran konservatif, macam Hideyoshi.

"Maa Maa…, kalian ini berisik juga bodoh ternyata." Merasa dihina, banyak Dewa yang semakin menyuarakan protesnya pada Naruto atas ucapannya. ".., Apa kalian ini bodoh kah? Dewi yang sudah lama mengabdi dan terbukti kesetiaanya, dan saat dengan misterius membelot juga berkhianat. Kalian dengan mudahnya memvonis itu kesalahan besar dan harus dihukum mati? Maaah..! otak kalian ditaroh di dengkul yah?!"

Maksud Naruto, tidak akan mungkin dan sangat aneh kalau seorang Dewi sekaliber Tsukoyomi yang sudah ribuan tahun mengabdi pada Shinto dan juga sudah terbukti kesetiaannya, membelot dan berusaha menggulingkan Amaterasu. Yaahh.., meskipun kelakuan beringasnya ketika dulu pada salah satu Dewa, tapi Tsukoyomi akan tetap loyal pada Shinto juga kakak perempuannya. Kalaupun berkhianat, pasti ada penyebab atau dalang dibalik semua ini. mungkin saat ini Naruto tidak tau, tapi…

'… _Aku pasti menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini!'_

Sejenak, mulai ada Dewa dan Dewi yang sadar dan menelan kata-kata Naruto. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah Dewa dan Dewi berpikiran terbuka dan skeptis. Namun Dewa dan Dewi berpikiran kolot masih ada dan tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk membasmi pengkhianat siapapun itu. Naruto tersenyum dalam jubahnya, dia jadi teringat dengan si Hideyoshi yang Kolot dan susah diajak kerja sama ketika melihat para Dewa dan Dewi kolot disini. _Sama-sama susah diajak kerja sama._

"Bagaimana?" semua Dewa dan Dewi mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto, Amaterasu juga disadarkan dari lamunannya tentang pria yang sudah membantunya itu. "Apa kalian akan tetap kukuh dengan Ideologi kolot dan Kuno kalian? Apa kalian akan tetap kukuh untuk memberikan hukum mati untuk mereka? Kurasa kalau menggunakan pertanyaan ini, bakal ketahuan siapa yang bego siapa yang cerdas 'kan?"

Sementara ada beberapa Dewa dan Dewi yang menggeram marah, banyak juga Dewa dan Dewi yang menyetujui usulan Naruto. Pikiran mereka lebih terbuka dan lebih bisa menerima usulan juga saran yang bagus, tidak semata menggunakan Egoisme, mereka lebih condong berpikir dengan Logika dan realita. Berbeda dengan Dewa dan Dewi kolot, mereka lebih suka memutuskan sesuatu hal sesuai keputusan mereka tanpa diganggu gugat, Golongan muda bagi mereka tidak punya hak dan suara untuk memutuskan sesuatu, dan sebisa mungkin mereka akan menciptakan keadaan dimana golongan muda terkekang dan tak bebas. Seperti itulah mereka. Meskipun kenyataannya sekarang, justru golongan tua lah yang kalah oleh golongan muda karena dibantu kehadiran Naruto yang misterius.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar persetujuan untuk yang kesekian kalinya atas usulannya untuk membantu Amaterasu juga menjadi aksi baginya untuk menyelidiki dalang dibalik semua ini. dengan suara sebanyak ini, maka keputusan sudah jelas dan kemenangan ada ditangannya. Bagi Naruto hal ini tentunya sudah biasa dan sangat mudah, mengingat pengalamannya yang sering juga memenangkan Voting ketika rapat bisnis diadakan atau dalam memenangkan _tender_ dengan kata-kata manisnya, bahkan dengan kekuasaanya Naruto bisa mempengaruhi putusan kebijakan Parlemen US. Mudah baginya, karena semuanya akan bisa diatur jika _si hijau_ berbicara.

Tapi, meskipun kemenangan sudah dipegang..

"Kenapa kami harus mengikuti arahanmu? Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa disini, mahluk misterius!"

Salah satu Dewa berbicara, suaranya didukung oleh golongannya. Pengecohan dilakukan untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Ibarat dalam sebuah persidangan, maka mereka yang tidak puas dengan putusan _konsideran_ sidang, akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menagangkat masalah juga hal-hal lainnya untuk mempengaruhi putusan induk, atau lebih tepatnya mereka berusaha mewujudkan, _peninjauan ulang_. Naruto tentu sadar hal ini, musuh-musuh politiknya juga orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan semua keputusan yang dia rancang pasti akan melakukan hal seperti ini, tindakan _licik_ untuk melawan tindakan _licik_. Naruto tersenyum karenanya.

"Aku.." Susano'o , Dewa badai itu menyeringai senang ketika melihat kelihaian kata-kata juga Retorika Debat yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Menurutnya, dari semua Dewa disini bahkan Amaterasu sendiri, tak ada yang lebih Kharismatik juga lihai dalam Politik selain manusia pirang itu. Susano'o dengan hormat mengakui itu. Dia dari tadi menyeringai senang ketika melihat kelicikan Naruto, dan saat pemuda itu akan meneruskan kata-katanya Susano'o dibuat penasaran.

"…, Adalah calon suami Amaterasu!"

!?

Semua Dewa yang ada terbelakak terkejut juga menganga karena Deklarasi Naruto. Selain karena Deklarasinya, mereka juga jelas melihat kalau pimpinan mereka, Amaterasu tiba-tiba digandeng dan dirangkul manis oleh Naruto. Lebih terkejut lagi, ketika mereka melihat wajah memerah Amaterasu yang jarang dilihat oleh siapapun, lebih jarang daripada melihat Tenjin lupa pakai _semvak._ Yang paling terkejut adalah Susano'o, Dewa tampan berambut hitam panjang itu menganga lebar sampai-sampai ada lalat keluar masuk mulut lebarnya. _Sumpah! Demi kakek legend yang sering diucapkan manusia, Susano'o baru melihat lagi Amaterasu yang bertingkah seperti itu. Apalagi manusia kamvret itu berani mengaku calon suami kakaknya?! Cihhh.., lebih baik dia jadi Dewa legend seperti Kakek legend dibumi sana._

Amaterasu, Dewi matahari itu sedari tadi sudah masuk zona _sebentar lagi pingsan, kalau diteruskan tidak kuat bertahan_. Err.., apa tidak salah zona?

Yang pasti, Dewi matahari itu sangat terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda yang sedang mengandengnya manis itu. Wajahnya memerah sebagai reaksi dari semua tindakan Naruto, badannya sungguh sangat lemas ketika diperlakukan seperti ini. _Sumpah, demi cucu-cucu kakek legend yang sering dibicarkan Susano'o! ini kali pertama Amaterasu dilanda kegugupan tingkat Dewa!_

"A-A-apa yang anda maksud, Naruto-dono?!" Cicit kecil Amaterasu hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto. Dan _sumpah, demi-_

' _.. Err.., please jangan sumpah seperti itu lagi.'_

"Tenanglah Touka.." Naruto sama-sama mencicit pelan agar tak didengar Dewa dan Dewi lainnya. Menggandeng wanita cantik dan anggun, sungguh membuat Naruto sedikit gugup juga. Meskipun tekad dan cintanya masih berlabuh pada _dia,_ tapi Naruto juga manusia yang punya hasrat dan nafsu, coy! Dia bukan _kak-_

' _.. Oke! Entah kenapa mahluk legend itu selalu muncul dikepala setiap orang sih?'_

"…, Ini hanya rekayasa belaka, jadi kumohon ikuti permainan ini. jika kita bukan calon suami-istri, maka mereka akan menjatuhkanku dan menggagalka semua rencanaku, kau tau? Jadi kumohon ikuti permainan ini."

"Ugh.., baiklah.."

Menghilangkan kegugupannya, mereka berdua dengan posisi masih saling menggandeng menatap dengan senyuman kaku kedepan. Dari tadi, Dewa dan Dewi lainnya menunggu konfirmasi dari Amaterasu. Karena mau bagaimanapun, pengakuan Naruto tidak bisa dipercaya sama sekali. Mungkin saja 'kan, si Uzumaki ini hanya seorang jones gak laku yang sukanya ngaku-ngaku 'kan?!

"Ah.., ahahahaha.., iya betul. Kami adalah Calon suami-istri."

Bagai petir disiang bolong, semua Dewa dan Dewi dilanda terkejut masal karena pimpinan mereka ternyata sudah punya calon pasangan. Hanya Susano'o saja yang paling tidak ikhlas juga ridho kalau Anee-samanya dinikahi oleh manusia bejat seperti Naruto! Namun keluar dari keberatan Susano'o, sepertinya pertemuan ini sudah bulat keputusannya dan juga tidak ada _tinjau ulang_ dengan alasan apapun itu. Mengingat sudah jelas kalau Naruto itu ternyata calon suami Amaterasu.

* * *

.

Rapat sudah diselesaikan, dan para Dewa sudah boleh kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing. Para Dewa itu pulang dengan kondisi hati yang beragam, ada yang biasa saja, senang sumringah bagai _taman dengan bunga_ , atau mereka yang kecewa berat karena rencana tersendat oleh sebuah skakmat, dari Naruto. Mereka pulang dengan wajah _asem_ yang gak enak dipandang. Hanya Susano'o yang beda..

.. yah karena sedari tadi, Dewa badai itu sedang berusaha mencari Naruto untuk memberikannya salam adik ipar, karena sudah mengklaim dengan sengaja bahwa dia calon suami kakaknya. Ohhh.., kali ini kemarahan Dewa badai itu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun karena tindakan _kamvret_ Naruto. Namun sayang bagi Susano'o dan untung bagi Naruto, karena sedari selesai rapat mereka sudah berpisah. Dan Susano'o sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri, dia sedang berjalan bersama salah satu _Shinki_ milik Amaterasu. Kali ini bukan Iruka si pria kantoran yang nyentrik dengan bekas lukanya, kali ini adalah seorang gadis remaja dengan _dua balon didada_ cukup besar, gadis seperti gadis sma itu berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut _Twintails,_ matanya berwarna biru dengan kaca mata kotak ber-frame merah dihidungnya. Gadis manis ini, namanya Tohsaka. Namun katanya, dia kukuh ingin dipanggil _Rin-chan. Baaaah.., jangan bercanda!_

"Hooooi..! Gadis Tsundere berdada besar! Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku?!" Naruto berujuar sinis, dirinya sudah kesal karena sedari tadi dia diikuti dan diganggu oleh setan Tsundere didepannya. Amaterasu mengatakan, kalau ini konsekuensi karena ngomong sembarangan saat rapat. _Haahhhh.., aku bingung, kenapa si Touka malah langsung pergi ketika diajak mencari Iruka dan si sesat itu?_

"Whaaaat?! Kau bilang apa Ossan mesum perebut Nee-sama?! Bukannya kau yah yang mengganggu Nee-sama dengan kehadiranmu?! Cihhhh.., semua laki-laki sama saja.. Hemmph."

Ngomong-ngomong, penampilan Naruto kini tak memakai jubah lagi. Penampilannya memakai penampilan aslinya, Pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan kulit putih tanpa sedikit goresan juga mata shapire yang indah. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya di Dunia manusia, yang rambutnya merah dan tanda lahir kumis kucing. Naruto pun menyamarkan namanya kalau menggunakan penampilan ini, dia menggunakan nama Uzumaki Menma.

"Siapa yang mesum, Bocah! Dan siapa juga yang mengganggu kehidupan Touka!"

"Whaaat?! Berani sekali kau memanggil Nee-sama dengan nama itu?! Kau itu siapa sih?! Mengaku-ngaku calon suami Nee-sama! NGIBUL..!"

"Terserahmu."

Naruto pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan gadis Tsundere yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Telinganya terasa sangat panas, bahkan lebih panas daripada mendengar kata-kata _puitis_ dari Hidan. Dia meninggalkan Tohsaka yang masih dalam keadaan kesal, tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah gadis itu yang marah juga tertekuk kesal.

"Oooooi..! kau mau kemana, Ossan mesum?! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Tohsaka membalas dan ikut mengikuti Naruto di sampingnya. Naruto dibuat menepuk dahi lagi. _Perempuan ini.._

"…, Kau mau ku perkosa yah?"

"Tuh kan! Kau ini Ossan mesum! Hentai! Pedofil! Lolicon! Milf-Lovers ! Gigolo! Dasar Sugioonooooooo..!"

Naruto dibuat melongo keras. Niat hati ingin membuat gadis ini malu dan terkejut dengan ucapannya, malah dia lebih keras menghina dan mengatainya. Dan lagipula, dari mana gadis Tsundere ini hapal istilah-istilah berbahaya semacam itu! Dan…

'… _Kenapa Kakek legend itu selalu muncul sih!'_

"Horaaa..! kau kaget karena aku tau semuanya 'kan?! Hemmmpph.., itu wajar bagi Rin-chan-sama untuk mengetahui kebusukan Pedofil-Gigolo seperti dirimu, Ossan.."

Grrr.., Naruto merasa sangat geram sekarang. Daripada meladeni gadis Tsunder ini, Naruto lebih baik meladeni kelakuan aneh bin _somvlak_ para Akatsuki.

"Hahhhh.., jadi intinya, kau mau apa Bocah?"

"Kau…" Tohsaka berdiri didepan Naruto, tangannya menunjuk wajah Naruto yang datar-datar saja dari tadi. "…, Harus.." Gadis itu berputar searah jarum jam dengan gaya elegant dan cantik.

"…, benar-benar mencintai Nee-sama!"

Hah?! Jadi hanya ini?!

"Jadi kau hanya ingin bilang ini, Bocah.." Mendapati anggukan semangat dan wajah dengan ekspresi tsundere yang kental, Naruto menghela napas. "…, Buang-buang waktu saja."

Dan Naruto pun berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Tohsaka yang menundukan kepalanya karena mendapati respon seperti itu dari orang yang dia anggap calon-suami Nee-samanya.

"Berhenti.." Naruto sedikit berhenti dan menoleh, namun dia kembali melanjutkan lagi jalannya karena hanya melihat gadis tsundere itu menundukan pandangannya. "Kubilang berhenti, Uzumaki-san.."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, namun tubuhnya masih memunggungi gadis itu.

"Apa kau tau.. Apa kau tau, Uzumaki Menma? Kalau selama hidup yang keduanya ini, Nee-sama selalu melupakan diirinya sendiri! Apa kau tau itu, Uzumaki!?"

Tohsaka mulai berteriak, suaranya cukup bisa didengar jelas oleh Naruto. Namun Naruto masih bertindak seolah mengabaikannya dengan masih memunggungi gadis itu.

"Dia…, Nee-sama pernah hidup sekali dulu. Dia.., dia pernah bersuami dengan Tsukuyomi-sama. Namun karena tindakan brutal suaminya, Nee-sama selalu mengalami tekanan juga cacian dari Dewa lainnya. Puncaknya.., adalah ketika jamuan dari Dewa makanan, Ukemochi-sama. Karena tindakannya, Tsukuyomi sama dengan brutal membunuh Dewa penting itu. Nee-sama tertekan, dia mendapati tekanan dari Dewa lainnya. Saat itu Nee-sama bingung, apakah dia harus menghukum Tsukuyomi, suami sekaligus saudaranya, ataukah dia harus melawan Dewa dan Dewi lainnya."

Menurut legenda, memang Amaterasu pernah di per-istri oleh Tsukuyomi. Namun, kelakuan Tsukuyomi yang brutal melebihi Susano'o, membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka selalu didatangi masalah. Dan benar kata Tohsaka, puncak permasalahan itu adalah ketika penjamuan dari Ukemochi, si Dewa makanan. Dengan brutalnya, si Dewa bulan membunuh Dewa makanan itu. Inilah legendanya, kalau pangan sangat dibutuhkan di Bumi ketika itu.

"Dan tebak! Ternyata yang dipilih Nee-sama adalah mengusir Tsukuyomi-sama! Dia tak memihak keduanya! Baik Dewa lainnya atau cintanya dengan Tsukuyomi-sama, Nee-sama tidak pernah mengkhianatinya. Namun meski begitu, konsekuensinya dia mulai merasa yang namanya kesepian juga kesendirian. Susano'o-sama adik satunya, dia lebih suka bertempur dan berulah di Bumi. Nee-sama sendirian.., dia yang hanya wanita rapuh itu terus ditekan dalam kesendiriannya.. hingga akhirnya, beliau memilih bunuh diri dan berniat menunggu reinkarnasinya."

Dalam system kehidupan Dewa Shinto, mereka punya kemungkinan untuk hidup lagi atau ber-Reinkarnasi. Namun tentunya dengan jiwa baru, karena jiwa lamanya sudah mati. Selama ada Manusia yang menyembah juga mengingat namanya, maka Dewa itu bisa eksis dan ber-Reinkarnasi. Itulah kodratnya Dewa dan Dewi Shinto.

".., Mengetahui Nee-sama bunuh diri, Tsukuyomi-sama pun mengikuti hal tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama bunuh diri dan membunuh masa lalunya masing-masing. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Mereka bereinkarnasi. Nee-sama kembali hidup untuk memimpin Shinto, dan Tsukuyomi-sama kembali hidup lagi. Namun kini dengan keanehan, bukannya ber-Reinkarnasi dengan penampilan lamanya, Tsukuyomi atau Tsukoyomi-sama, malah berubah menjadi Gadis seperti Amaterau-sama. Pribadinya pun berubah, dan membuatnya diterima kembali di Takamagahara. Mulai saat itu, ketiga saudara yang dilahirkan oleh Izanagi-sama setelah beliau berziarah ke Yomi, kembali berkumpul dan mulai hidup baru dengan bahagia.."

Naruto diam saja, matanya terpejam mendengar semua cerita yang disampaikan Tohsaka. Pikirannya berkecamuk ketika mengetahui masa lalu Amaterasu atau dia lebih suka memanggilnya Touka. Sedikit senyuman tipis terpasang di wajah tampannya, dari lirikan mata dia bisa melihat Tohsaka yang sedikit sesenggukan setelah menceritakan masa lalu Touka. Naruto tersenyum ketika gadis tsunder itu akan berbicara lagi,

"Makanya…! Jangan sakiti perasaan Nee-sama! Dia sud-,"

"Aku tau!" Tohsaka menghentikan perkataanya ketika pemuda tampan itu memotong perkataannya, kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang berbalik kearahnya dengan keren, kain Yukata ditanganya berkibar keren ketika itu. "Aku tau itu! Dan jangan khawatir, Touka adalah salah satu orang yang kuanggap berharga. Jadi apapun ceritanya, aku akan melindunginya. Kau tenang saja, Rin."

Tohsaka bisa melihat cahaya blink-blink ketika Naruto mengatakan hal keren tadi. Matanya tak berkedip barang sejenak ketika melihat senyum mentari di wajah tampan itu. Ahhhh.., sepertinya pesona dan Kharisma Naruto memang tak bisa ditolak.

Duaaaaaar..!

"Ledakan? Dimana itu?"

Naruto merespon cepat ketika mendengar sebuah ledakan disekitar sini, kemampuan sensornya diaktifkan untuk memeriksa dimana sumber ledakan itu berasal. Matanya membola ketika merasakan ada pancaran energy dari pengawalnya, Hidan disana. Dia langsung menoleh cepat ke Tohsaka yang sepertinya juga menyadari hal ini.

"Itu.., sumber ledakan itu berasal dari Istana Izanagi-sama. Tempat Pusaka disimpan.."

"Gawat..!"

Naruto langsung membuat sihir teleportasi, kordinat tempat sudah dia dapatkan dengan cepat. Sedari datang kemari, Naruto sudah mulai menganalisa kordinat-kordinat spot penting disini untuk antisipasi. Sehingga, berpergian ke Istana Izanagi yang merupakan salah satu tempat penting, mudah dilakukan oleh orang baru seperti Naruto.

"Tunggu aku.! Aku ikut, Ossan.."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Tohsaka masuk sembarangan ke lingkaran sihir dan ikut terbawa juga menuju tempat tujuan teleportasi itu. Dan dengan cahaya terang, mereka berdua menghilang dari sana.

.

Istana Izanagi, yang awalnya bangunan bergaya Jepang Kuno dengan beberapa pagoda menjulang tinggi, kini cukup kacau karena beberapa kerusakan dimana-mana. Tempat yang menyimpan berbagai Pusaka sakti itu, banyak bergelimang mayat-mayat para penghuni Takamagahara. Darah menggenang bagai lautan disetiap sudut tempat itu, potongan organ manusia baik luar atau dalam berserakan dimana-mana. Yang terlihat masih utuh, adalah seonggok tubuh pria berusia kisaran 30 tahun dengan luka melintang diwajah, dia adalah Iruka yang dalam keadaan cukup sekarat dengan luka-luka yang banyak.

Tap.

Naruto dan Tohsaka berpijak dalam sebuah genangan darah yang berbau amis khas. Namun pengalaman berat mereka telah melatih untuk kebal dari aroma, pemandangan juga perasaan terror ini. mereka adalah pro untuk yang namanya pertarungan dan pembunuhan, jadi hal ini adalah hal kecil untuk mereka.

"Iruka-senpai..!"

Tohsaka langsung bergegas menghampiri Iruka yang tergeletak lemas dengan luka-luka parah ditubuhnya. Gadis tsundere itu berusaha mengobati Iruka dengan beberapa ilmu medis yang dia ketahui. Naruto mengabaikan itu, dia lebih memilih melihat sekitar. Darah dan kumpulan mayat, tak ada yang aneh dan special disini. Sampai Naruto bisa melihat seorang Perempuan cantik berambut perak panjang dengan Kimono putih, wajahnya cantik dengan pesona tersendiri yang dia miliki. Diwajahnya, ada beberapa bercak darah yang mulai mengering. Dia adalah..,

"…, Dewi Tsukoyomi, Moon of the God. Dewi yang mampu setara dengan Amaterasu, Saudari sekaligus mantan suaminya.., kau sekarang sering dipanggil, Kaguya 'kan?"

Tsukoyomi tak merespon, tatapan matanya sangat kosong dan menarik siapapun pada kehampaan, jelas sekali kalau kekuatan Dewi itu tak main-main dilihat dari sikapnya. Berniat mengabaikan kedatangan Naruto, Tsukoyomi hanya berbalik dan mulai membuat lingkaran sihir untuk pergi dari sini, karena tugasanya sudah selesai. Dirinya sudah berhasil mencuri Kotak suci milik Izanagi, tinggal lanjut ke rencana selanjutnya, maka semua rencana akan berhasil.

"Menma 'kan?" suara kosong terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto. ".., Datanglah besok sore, kami akan menambah persediaan **Phantom Brush** kami. Kurasa kau tau yang ku maksud.."

Dan Dewi beraura mengerikan itu hilang ditelan sihir teleportasinya.

Naruto mengabaikan itu, bukan karena takut dia sampai tidak menghentikan pelariannya. Namun karena sadar situasi dan kondisi, Naruto menunda pertarungan dan membiarkan musuhnya lolos. Toh, dia memberikan informasi Cuma-Cuma soal aksi berikutnya.. jadi tidak rugi-rugi juga lah.

Naruto kembali mengobservasi sekitar, pasca perginya Kaguya tak ada hal special yang dia temukan kecuali ratusan potongan organ yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sampai mata birunya bisa melihat, sebuah tubuh dengan beberapa potongan tubuh disekitarnya. Tubuh berotot dengan jubah khas Akatsuki juga Kepala berambut perak klimis yang terpisah jauh dari lehernya, tak salah lagi..

".., Belum 24 jam, kau sudah mati juga Hidan."

.

 **And cut!**

 **Chapter 10. Pertemuan, End!**

* * *

 **LOL-San Note :**

 **Beribu maaf saya ucapkan karena ketelatan saya update. Baik fic ini atau yang satunya.. kondisi dimana sekarang saya sedang prakerin kerja lapangan 3 bulan membuat saya susah dapat waktu ngetik juga faktor tidak adanya laptop sebagai senjata andalan author, mengingat sya yang get dari rumah. Maa.., intinya hampura (bahasa sunda) juga maaf karena sudah selama ini..**

 **Kayanya juga gak banyak yang akan saya bahas.., balas review dan bahasnya mungkin di chap depan yang in syaa allah 1 minggu dari sekarang.., mungkin akan sya ulas chap sekarang aja..**

 **Naaahh nah nah.., kita sudah masuk arc : takamagahara…, disini, fokus kita adalah dewa-dewi Shinto juga rencananya, akan menjadi awal hubungan manis Naru-Touka.., kebangetakn 'kan? Kalau sudah sejauh ini, Naruto masih menutup hati dan Touka masih terjebak masa lalu? Dan emmm.., gimana tanggapannya untuk chap ini? jujur saya merasa aneh dengan feel nya bahkan merasa gak ada sama sekali.. karena nulis setengah ini, 2 minggu yang lalu.., dan diterusin sekarang agak aneh aja gitu… lupa2 gimana…**

 **Hmmm.., sekarang anggota Akatsuki yang unjuk gigi adalah Hidan. Dan wahahahaha… dia sudah mati duluan padahal belum 24 jam.. hmmm.., lalu karakter baru dari anime lain muncul, Iruka juga Tohsaka rin (anime Fate series)…, karena namanya ada 'ka' saya ambil aja deh jadi Regalia atau Shinki Touka.. silahkan sarannya bentuk shinkinya apa mereka? Apakah pedang, kimono atau apa.. sudah saya tentukan 2 kemarin…**

 **Lalu klarifikasi dari sekarang deh.. bagi yang tau Noragami, pasti tau kalau Dewa bisa reinkarnasi kalau udah mati. Dan kasus sebenernya sih reinkarnasinya menjadi wujud kehidupan saya pengecualian untuk Tsukoyimi, masa dia jadi laki lagi? Ya Amaterasu diembat lagi lha! Naruto terus sama siapa dong!? Dan muehehehe.., mungkin aja 'kan si Tsukoyomi yang penampilannya kaguya-hime (masih cantik belum jadi iblis) itu bakal jadi pair Naruto juga… maa, siapa yang tau…**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	11. Chapter 11 : Pertarungan pertama

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

Naruto kembali mengobservasi sekitar, pasca perginya Kaguya tak ada hal special yang dia temukan kecuali ratusan potongan organ yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sampai mata birunya bisa melihat, sebuah tubuh dengan beberapa potongan tubuh disekitarnya. Tubuh berotot dengan jubah khas Akatsuki juga Kepala berambut perak klimis yang terpisah jauh dari lehernya, tak salah lagi..

".., Belum 24 jam, kau sudah mati juga Hidan."

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Kembali maaf karena lama up date.., Pkl sedang puncak2nya**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 11. Pertarungan pertama**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara –**

.

Naruto hanya memandang datar tubuh dan organ-organ Hidan yang berserakan, kakinya dia gerakan untuk mendekati tempat dimana Kepala berambut silver atau kepala Hidan berada. Jelas sekali, kalau Pengawal nyentrik dengan kata-kata bak _pujangga_ itu ditebas dibagian leher dan membuat Kepala dengan tubuh terpisah. Kaki kanannya dia angkat ketika sudah dekat dengan Kepala Hidan, Energy sihir pun dia alirkan ke kakinya untuk menambah kekuatan, dan kemudian..

Craaaasssh…!

Kepala Hidan pecah begitu saja. Kepala juga tengkorak milik Hidan pecah hanya dengan satu injakan Naruto, otak juga bola mata dan organ-organ lunak lainnya yang masih selamat terpicrat kemana-mana dan berceceran. Tak ada rasa jijik atau takut sama sekali di wajah Naruto, ekspresi pembunuh Propesional selalu melekat diwajah tampan pria berusia 20-an itu. Mata biru itu dia gulirkan, kini menatap tubuh Hidan yang mulai bercahaya lembut. Tohsaka yang tak jauh dari sana melihat semuanya, dia kaget karena Naruto menghancurkan Kepala seseorang juga melihat sebuah tubuh bercahaya.

Bagai Tuhan bekerja dengan kehendaknya, tubuh Hidan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melakukan regenerasi. Luka-luka yang dia terima mulai menutup dan sembuh, Kepala yang terputus juga Organ yang terpisah dari tubuh mulai tumbuh kembali. Sedikit demi sedikit, tulang tengkorak muncul dibagiannya, dilanjut Otak, kemudian pembuluh darah, daging juga Kulit. Seperti sesuatu yang baru lahir, Kepala Hidan rupanya masih seperti seorang Balita, namun dengan cepat kepala itu berkembang dan akhirnya menjadi Kepala dan wajah Hidan yang semestinya. Bergerak-gerak pelan, Hidan yang sepertinya sudah bangkit kembali kemudian bangun dan meregangkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Ahh! Sialan perempuan perak itu! Cihhh…, kalau bertemu lagi aku pasti akan membunuhnya…" tak memperdulikan tatapan datar Naruto juga Kaget Tohsaka, Hidan kemudian mengambil senjata miliknya. Sabit bermata 3 yang berada dekat dengan posisi matinya, tadi. "…, Dengan ini!"

Banyak mayat dan ceceran Organ yang terlempar dan terpotong-potong Ketika Hidan menyabetkan Sabit mata 3 itu kesamping. Suasana hatinya sepertinya sedang marah besar.

"b-b-baa-bagaimana bisa d-dia hidup lagi?!"

"Hah!? Siapa yang bicara itu! Apa itu kau Gadis _susu gede_?"

"T-tidak sopan! Namaku Tohsaka! Dasar _Gigolo_!"

Seolah pendengarannya terganggu, Hidan mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Matanya menatap miring dengan ekspresi menyebalkan pada Tohsaka yang wajahnya memerah karena dihina juga dengan err…, sedikit pujian. Disebrang sana, Naruto hanya diam saja melihat perdebatan 2 orang cerewet itu.

" _Gigolo_? Khah! Kau bicara apa sih!? Mau ngajak _ribut_ yah?!"

Tohsaka semakin memerah menahan marah dengan sikap Hidan. Baru kali ini, dia menemukan seorang pria kasar dan kotor kata-katanya. Bahkan setelah bangkit dari _kubur_ sekalipun? Apa dia tidak Taubat, meskipun sudah bertemu kematian? Seharusnya 'kan orang-orang yang hidup lagi setelah mati itu Taubat dan berbuat baik 'kan?.

"Siapa sih kau ini?! Tidak ada sopan-sopannya sedikitpun! Das-,"

"-Kau 'pun sama! Tidak ada sopan-sopannya sekalipun padaku!" Potong Naruto. Wajah Tohsaka memerah semakin marah karena diejek langsung oleh Naruto. Gadis itu melipat tangannya didadanya dan memandang Naruto dengan tajam.

"B-buat apa sopan padamu! Huh…, Dasar _Hentai_.."

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Tohsaka yang Tsundere itu. Matanya kemudian menatap Hidan yang sepertinya tak memperdulikan keberadaanya juga sedikit perdebatannya dengan Tohsaka. Dia malahan mulai menghampiri beberapa mayat yang ada disini, berusaha mendo'akan juga sedikit menceramahi mayat. Err.., bukan menceramahi sih kalau seperti..,

"Wuhahahahaha.., Kau pasti bukan pengikut _Jashin_! Makanya kau mati begini, _Babi_! Wahhahahaha.., dasar tidak berguna!" Dan begitulah, tiap mayat yang dihampiri, Hidan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya untuk menghina setiap mayat disini. Lelaki berambut perak itu memanglah pria penganut ajaran _sesat_ , entah Agama juga Tuhan mana yang dia anut, tapi yang pasti dia adalah Ekstrimis juga penganut Agama jalur keras. Selalu menghina Religi lain juga memaksa siapapun beriman sama dengannya. Itulah Hidan si pria _sesat_.

"Dia adalah Manusia special." Naruto berujar, dia berusaha mengabaikan perbuatan juga teriakan kesetanan Hidan pada tiap mayat. Sementara Tohsaka yang merasa akan ada penjelasan dari Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat pada Pria calon suami _Nona_ nya itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia berbeda dengan manusia juga mahluk suprantural pada umumnya. Jika yang lain bisa mati ketika Leher ditebas, Jantung dihancurkan atau sampai Tubuh dimusnahkan, Hidan tidak bisa. Dia adalah salah satu _Anomali_ di tim kami."

"Kenapa?" Naruto memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat dan menemukan kepingan ingatan saat dia berusia 15 tahun dan dia menemukan Pria penganut ajaran _sesat_ itu. Saat itulah, dia mulai melakukan kontrak dengan Hidan dan mulai melakukan berbagai percobaan dan penelitian. Dan tak disangka, ternyata hasil semua itu adalah mahluk mengerikan yang berambut perak itu.

"Dia kelebihan Energy alam. Tubuhnya itu, dengan beberapa alasan tertentu, berhasil menampung luar biasa banyak dan besar Energy alam dari alam. Karena alasan itulah, tubuhnya juga jiwanya tak akan pernah mati meskipun dihancurkan atau dimusnahkan dengan serangan Dewa sekalipun."

Energy alam adalah Energy yang kaya dengan kehiduan. Energy murni yang sangat menyejukan. Itulah garis besar dari Energy yang ada ditubuh Hidan dengan kapasitas besar saat ini. ada berbagai cara untuk merasakan atau menyimpan Energy alam, namun tidak mudah juga untuk melakukannya. Energy ini sangat ekslusif juga tidak sembarangan orang yang punya dan bisa memakainya. Rata-rata yang bisa menggunakannya, pasti memiliki anugrah tubuh kuat juga kekuatan hebat dibalik tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Ossan_? Kau mau mengatakan kalau Pria itu tak bisa mati karena adanya Energy alam dengan jumlah banyak ditubuhnya? Bukannya itu tidak logis! Maksudku.., bagaimana bisa?! Tubuh yang mati seharusnya tidak menampung Energy lagi dan tak bisa hidup lagi 'kan?! Apalagi ini hanya manusia biasa?! Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Matanya bergulir dan memperhatikan Hidan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Akatsuki. Meski sebagian dulunya hanya manusia biasa, namun Tim buatan Naruto itu masing-masing memiliki sesuatu hal yang sanggup membuat Dewa gentar. Bukan permasalahan dia manusia biasa atau apa, namun siapa yang mau berkembang dan berusahalah yang membuat mereka bisa seperti sekarang. Dan Naruto pun merasakan hal itu.

"Kau salah, Tohsaka. Secara logika memang begitu. Namun sekali lagi, dia adalah _Anomali_ itu sendiri. Energy alam yang tubuhnya tampung, tak akan terbayang seberapa banyaknya itu. Jika boleh dibandingkan, Energy yang dimiliki Hidan, mungkin satu level tidak terlalu jauh dari 3 Naga _itu_!"

Mata berwarna biru Tohsaka melebar terkejut dengan dibarengi rasa kagum. Mata birunya kemudian menatap Pria yang mereka maksud itu. Kelihatan seorang Pria kasar biasa penganut aliran _sesat_ , namun kenyataannya..

'… _, Satu level dibawah Great Red! Ophis juga Trihexia! A-apa mungkin!? Tidak! Kalau dilihat dari kemampuan bangkit dari kuburnya, kurasa memang mungkin. Tapi bagaimana bisa…'_

Naruto terus memperhatikan Ekspresi kaget Tohsaka ketika diberi tau Fakta mengejutkan itu. Dirinya selalu senang ketika melihat orang lain kagum juga terkejut ketika melihat _maha karyanya_. Naruto sama sekali tidak bercanda soal Hidan dan kemampuannya, pria itu memang menampung Energy alam sangat sangat besar. Bisa dikatakan satu level dibawah Ophis dan kawan-kawannya, juga Naruto bahkan berani mengatakan, Energy milik Hidan akan terus bertahan sampai _7 turunan_.

"Begitulah dia.." Naruto menyadarkan Tohsaka dari kekagetan dan kekagumannya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang seolah bangga dengan sesuatu. "…, Karena Energy yang dia miliki itu, bahkan dia menjadi _Pemilik_ Energy paling besar di Tim kami." _Bahkan melebihi jumlah Energy yang dimiliki Naruto sekalipun_.

Hal seperti Hidan mungkin saja terjadi. Dahulu, Naruto yang menjadi kepala penelitian pun merasa ragu juga _pesimis_ dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Namun, setelah dicoba dan diperhitungkan, ternyata hal _Anomali_ ini bisa terjadi dan berhasil membuat sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan _Monster_. Namun meskipun berhasil, Naruto tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi. Karena selalu saja, _objek_ yang dia kerjakan selalu berakhir gagal. Akhirnya, dia menarik kesimpulan kalau hanya Manusia Ekslusif juga Spesial yang bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Maa.., kurasa kita harus menghentikan perbincangan ini. lihat! Iruka-san bisa mati jika kau sibuk mengagumi Pria sesat itu.."

* * *

.

Di Kediaman atau Istana pribadi milik Amaterasu. Disana, berkumpul Naruto, Amaterasu juga Susano'o. mereka sedang melaksanakan rapat dadakan membahas tindakan frontal musuh, yang dengan beraninya berulah dan mencuri salah satu _Pusaka_ milik Izanagi. Bahkan tak main-main lagi, Utusan yang mencuri _Pusaka_ itu adalah Dewi Tsukoyomi atau Dewi Kaguya, yang merupakan adik dari Amaterasu sendiri. Atas tindakan itu, posisi Kaguya semakin buruk dan terancam dimata Dewa lainnya. Dan pembahasan itu pun sepertinya di masukan pada pokok pembahasan rapat dadakan ini.

"Jadi, _Baka-Aneki_ dan Komplotannya akan mencuri lagi _Kuas ungkapan_ 'yah?.." Suara Susano'o, Dewa berpenampilan pria tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata emas itu mengintrupsi. Matanya memandang teliti wajah Naruto dan Amaterasu (penampilan dewinya) yang penuh keseriusan. "Ya, menurut Tsukoyomi, rencana akan dilakukan besok sore."

Di Takamagahara waktu masih terlihat siang, namun di dunia manusia, waktu sekarang sudah menunjukan malam hari. Naruto sengaja membawa jam khusus untuk mengetahui waktu diseluruh Dunia parallel, alat ini sangat berguna untuk situasi-situasi yang memerlukan sikap _on time_ Naruto. " Menurut Legenda, Kuas ungkapan adalah barang khusus milik Izanami, yang sekarang tinggal di Yomi. Nahhh.., berarti mereka akan memasuki Yomi untuk mengambil barang itu 'kan? Bantah kalau salah."

Izanami atau istrinya Izanagi, Dewi itu meninggal ketika dirinya sendiri terbakar oleh kelahiran anaknya. Sang Dewa Api atau _Kagutsuchi_ no Kami, dialah sumber terbunuhnya Izanami dan yang menyebabkan Izanami berlabuh ke Yomi. Saat itu, Izanagi ingin mengambil kembali Istrinya, namun sayang, karena terlambat, Dewi yang awalnya cantik jelita itu berubah menjadi sangat buruk rupa dan menjadi penghuni tetap di Yomi karena sudah memakan sesuatu disana. Dan juga mitosnya, Izanami akan mengajak siapapun yang berkunjung ke sana dengan menggodanya.

"Sayangnya anda benar, Naruto-dono.." Amaterasu memejamkan matanya pelan, Kimono besarnya sama sekali tak memberikannya beban atau risih. Sebuah Kimono berwarna putih dengan Haori merah penuh motif Elegant. "Dan menurut Legenda, gerbang menuju _Yomi no Kuni_ ada di sebelah timur Hutan di Kota Matsue, Prefektur Shimane. Jika benar, mereka akan kesana, kurasa mereka mempunyai sesuatu hal atau seseorang yang sanggup bertahan dan melawan Izanami. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Izanami tak akan membiarkan sesiapapun keluar begitu saja dari Yomi. Bahkan untuk Dewa sekelas Izanagi sekalipun, akan sedikit kesusahan."

Dalam Legenda, Izanagi pernah ingin mengambil kembali istrinya Izanami dari Yomi. Izanami setuju, namun dengan sebuah syarat. Yakni, Izanagi jangan menengok dan melihat wajah istrinya tersebut. Terlanjur penasaran, Dewa pemimpin Shinto itu malah menengok dan melihat kengerian wajah Izanami, yang membusuk dan ditumbuhi Belatung. Tentu saja, Izanami marah. Apalagi Izanagi justru ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkannya, Izanami mengirim salah satu Iblis disana untuk mengejar Izanagi. Dan izanagi pun sama, dia mengirimkan _Raijin no Kami_ untuk melawannya. Berhasil keluar, Izanagi pun menyegel tempat itu dan mulai bermusuhan dengan istrinya sendiri.

Dan kasus sekarang, akan sangat aneh jika mereka bisa keluar masuk dan dengan percaya dirinya bisa mengelabui Izanami, yang bahkan untuk seukuran Amaterasu sendiri pun akan kesulitan. Karena disana bukan wilayah yang pas untuk bertarung, kekuatan mu disana seolah hilang oleh kuasa dari Dewi penjaga Yomi itu. Kecuali satu hal..,

"…, Saat bertemu langsung dengan Tsukoyomi, aku dengan jelas bisa merasakan kalau Dewi bulan itu sepertinya dibawah kendali orang lain. Entah siapa itu, namun kurasa itu juga yang menjadi alasan mereka berani keluar-masuk Yomi."

Tak ada yang kaget dengan penuturan Naruto. Dewa dan Dewi itu sudah punya firasat tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin 'kan, Tsukoyomi yang baik itu menjadi pengkhianat? Kecuali jika dia dikendalikan, itu baru logis. Nah, namun pertanyaannya..

"…, Siapa yang mengendalikan Kaguya?"

Sama sekali tidak menjawab. Amaterau atau Susano'o diam karena tidak tau kemungkinan dari jawaban pertanyaan sulit itu. Tsukoyomi kenyataanya, bukanlah Dewi yang lemah atau kacangan, meskipun sikapnya yang lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kekuatannya bisa disejajarkan dengan Dewa Mitologi lain. Yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan Individu, hanyalah Amaterasu (Lingkup Mitologi Shinto). Jadi sejauh yang diketahui, tak ada Dewa ataupun Dewi Shinto yang lebih kuat dari Tsukoyomi kecuali Amaterasu.

'… _, Siapa? Pertanyaan ini sangat sulit terjawab jika bukti dan petunjuk masih nihil. Satu-satunya yang bisa dipakai adalah asumsi berdasar data. Sudah jelas, ini ada campur tangan dari pihak luar. Siapa? 3 Fraksi? Odin? Tidak, kurasa itu bukanlah mereka. Justru dengan adanya insiden ini, pasti ada kemungkinan Shinto kehilangan banyak kekuatan tempur militer dan nantinya akan membuat kestabilan kekuatan Militer Alainsi menjadi kacau..'_

Dengan insiden ini, maka konflik menjadi suatu hal yang nyata bagi Shinto. Namun, perkara itu justru menjadi tamparan sendiri untuk Aliansi. Karena mau bagaimanapun, insiden ini bisa membuat Shinto yang merupakan Aliansi mereka bisa berkurang kekuatan militernya, dan itu sangat merugikan bagi 3 Fraksi. Ibarat kata sebuah tubuh, mana mungkin 'kan bagian tubuh yang lain senang bagian tubuh lainnya terluka?

'… _, Namun.., '_

".., Insiden ini pun kurasa bisa menjadi Senjata Politik kita untuk menyerang Aliansi 3 Fraksi." Amaterasu menatap penasaran pada Naruto, pemikiran mereka tak jauh beda dengan insiden ini. mungkin bedanya, Naruto lebih _Visioner_ kedepan. "…, Ingat tujuan Konspirasi di Kyoto. Insiden di Takamagahara sekarang 'pun kurasa bisa menjadi seperti di Kyoto. Dengan adanya Insiden ini, kita besar-besarkan pada mereka. Berikan mereka informasi palsu, kalau akibat insiden ini banyak Korban yang berjatuhan bahkan Dewa dan Dewi kuat sekalipun. Tentu saja itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, aslinya kita sembunyikan mereka agar tak terlacak Aliansi. Mereka tak bisa protes apalagi memaksa dan menekan, karena ini Insiden murni pengkhianatan. Sembunyikan kekuatan besar dibalik punggungmu, dan tikam mereka dari belakang ketika waktunya."

Maksud Naruto sederhana. Selesai Insiden ini, berikan informasi palsu pada Aliansi kalau Shinto mengalami sebuah Insiden yang berhasil menewaskan Korban banyak dan bahkan para Dewa terkenal sekalipun. Aliansi sebagai pihak dirugikan karena kekuatan sekutunya berkurang tak bisa protes atau memaksa, mereka dipaksa harus menerima keadaan ini. mengingat, Insiden ini _murni_ sebuah Pengkhianatan, dan bukan sebuah Konspirasi para petingginya. Aliansi harus menerima kalau Sekutu mereka semakin melemah. Dan disisi lain, Shinto menyembunyikan kekuatan untuk rencana Naruto selanjutnya. Inilah rencana jangka panjang Naruto. Buat sebuah Konspirasi, baik itu melalui _False plag_ atau taktik Politik dan Militer apapun, tak perduli memanfaatkan siapapun dan kejadian apapun, selama bisa menyembunyikan _taring_ dan mengejutkan lawan pada saatnya tiba. Akan Naruto lakoni, meski itu membuatnya menjadi mahluk terlicik sekalipun.

"…, bahkan dengan insiden ini, kita bisa memalsukan kematian Amaterasu sekalipun 'kan? Nahh.., dengan hal itu Amaterasu akan mudah dan leluasa melanjutkan misi denganmu 'kan?"

"Hahahaha.., Kau cerdas juga Susano'o" Naruto melipat tangannya didada dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sedikit _plong_ karena rencana sudah tersusun matang di otaknya terkait Insiden di Takamagahara ini. "…, Benar. Palsukan kematian Dewa dan Dewi terkenal dan menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya. Kita buat Aliansi tertekan dan merasa kehilangan kekuatan militer, dan kita sendiri timbun kekuatan sebanyak mungkin untuk menyaingi Aliansi. Tentu bagi awam, _kenapa kita tidak membatalkan Aliansi saja dan membuat persekutuan Militer yang menentang Aliansi dan kenapa kita melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini?_ rata-rata orang awam pasti berpikir demikian. Namun, dalam dunia Politik ini, Kontrak bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dibatalkan dan dihentikan begitu saja. Namun.., bukan berarti tidak bisa di manipulasi. Manipulasi Kontrak tersebut! Jadilah Serigala berbulu Domba! Sembunyi dibalik selimut lawan untuk menikam mereka! Itulah Kontrak antara Lawan Politik! Sebuah _Simbiosis Parasitisme_ , terlihat baik dan akrab namun kenyataannya saling menjatuhkan.."

"Kehehehehe.., aku tidak pernah menyangka manusia bisa menjadi seperti ini.." Susano'o berkomentar. Kekehannya menakutkan dengan dibarengi aura kekuatan miliknya yang gila. Namun kedua orang sisanya tak berpengaruh, kekuatan mereka berada jauh diatas Ekspetasi Susano'o.

"Namun, tentunya kita harus mengurus para pemberontak dan dalang pemberontakan ini dulu 'kan?" Benar apa yang dikatakan Amaterasu. Mau sematang dan selicik apapun rencana mereka, jika _tiket_ nya belum didapatkan, itu hanya menjadi angan semata. Justru malahan, kalau _tiket_ tidak bisa didapat dan para Pemberontak berhasil, maka riwayat mereka yang akan tamat. Jadi maksud Amaterasu adalah, sekarang fokus dulu pada perkara pemberontak itu.

"Hm, soal itu kurasa kemungkinan kita menang melebih 80%. Pihak Oposisi boleh punya senjata legendaries yang setara dengan senjata legenda lainnya. Boleh juga dia mempunya backup kekuatan misterius yang besar. Namun…,"

Tatapan mata Naruto sangat tajam kedepan. Pikiran lelaki berambut pirang itu melayang pada Hidan, pengawalnya dan merupakan anggota Akatsuki. Jika ada dia, konflik sebesar apapun atau perang sehebat apapun, Naruto yakin musuh akan kalah jika berhadapan dengan Hidan. Kekuatan miliknya sangat mengerikan, memang dia tidak mempunyai jurus atau teknik-teknik penghancur masal yang _baddas_ , namun kekuatannya pun tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Naruto kembali tertawa dalam hati, selain Hidan, Naruto masih ada sebagai Backup kekuatan terpenting, _mungkin aku akan unjuk 3 kekuatan utama Techno magic pada Dalang semua ini._

"…, Kita pun memiliki Kekuatan besar disini." Susano'o dan Amaterasu tersenyum karena Deklarasi Naruto. "…, Dan sepertinya, aku tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini."

"Siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lucu, ketika adik-kakak itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan secara bersamaan. "…, Ini hanya kemungkinan dan Asumsi. Namun kurasa, insiden ini mempunyai akar yang sama dengan Insiden di Kyoto. Dalang semua ini, adalah komplotan Dewa licik yang entah tujuannya apa, mereka adalah komplotan Sakra dan kawan-kawannya."

Menurut Informasi yang Akatsuki dapat, Sakra dengan beberpapa Dewa lainnya, terlihat melakukan persekutuan entah untuk apa. Namun dengan jelasnya siapa dalang dibalik Insiden Kyoto, Naruto berasumsi kalau inipun menjadi tanggung jawab Sakra dan komplotannya. Entah untuk tujuan apa, yang pasti ini merupakan tujuan buruk yang pernah dipikirkan Dewa botak itu.

"Sakra 'yah? Maa.., kurasa itu bisa saja. Dewa Gundul itu memang selalu bertindak sesukanya. Ditambah kuasanya sebagai Raja para Dewa disana, dia semakin semena-mena dan melakukan hal-hal seenaknya untuk kesenangannya sendiri." Sepertinya Susano'o cukup kenal dengan Sakra atau Indra sang The Heavenly Emperor.

"Saa..!" Naruto bangun dari duduknya, tatapannya serius pada Amaterasu dan Susano'o. ".., Kita tinggal jalankan semua rencana! Kau dan Touka lebih baik segera rapatkan ini dengan para petinggi dan mulai susun kekuatan, menurut firasataku perang kecil akan terjadi tidak lama lagi. Soal tindakan mereka besok sore, biarlah aku mengurusnya dengan Hidan dan.."

Mata biru Naruto sedikit melirik pada pintu yang memisahkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lainnya, dia jelas menyadari kalau ada seseorang dari tadi yang berdiri disana. Untungnya disini sudah dipasang sihir peredam suara, sehingga suara dari sini tak akan bocor keluar dan didengar penguping. ".., Kau bisa keluar, Shinki-san!"

"Aah!"

Ekspresi Amaterasu dan Susano'o biasa saja. Mungkin mereka juga sudah menyadari keberadaan penguping itu, namun mereka biarkan. Jadinya tak ada raut kaget sama sekali ketika melihat remaja berambut pirang pucat dengan jaket hijau itu tertawa gugup dihadapan mereka.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Yukini si Shinki milik Yato berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya karena ketauan menguping oleh Kedua Dewa berkuasa ditambah satu manusia misterius didepannya. "A-ano.., Gomen! Saya hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan merasa tertarik dengan ruangan ini. y-ya.., kurasa itu saja, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

Ber- _Ozigi_ beberapa kali, Yukini bertindak pergi dari sini secepatnya. Bisa mati dipenggal dirinya kalau berlama-lama disini dan dituduh sebagai penguping, apalagi pembicaraan serius pemimpin Mitologi yang disegani. Err.., dia masih ingin hidup lama.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kepergian Yukine dicegat Naruto, pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sikap dari Shinki yang sedang khawatir dengan tuannya itu.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Yato 'kan?" badan Yukini membeku ketika pemuda asing baginya itu mengatakan soal tuannya yang sedang dia khawatirkan, dia menatap serius dan mengangguk pada pemuda pirang sepertinya. "T-tapi.., dia sudah b-berubah menjadi.."

"Kau salah! Yato yang kau kenal masih orang yang sama yang kau kenal! Jika dia bertindak aneh atau apa, pasti ada dalang dari semua itu. Jadi jangan ragu untuk menyelamatkan orang yang menurutmu berharga.!"

Serasa mendapat Booster semangat, Yukine tersenyum senang pada pemuda asing itu. Dirinya yang awalnya ragu terhadap Yato, kembali yakin dan bertekad untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebagai Shinki yang diberkahi, sebagai seorang terdekatnya, juga sebagai adiknya! Yukine akan menyelamatkan Yato.

"Bagus! Kau siap-siaplah, besok sore kau akan ikut denganku menemui si Yato itu! Kau mengerti?!"

"Ha'I!"

Disebrang sana Amaterasu tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang cantik dan elegant dari seorang Dewi cantik luar biasa. Meski masih memiliki sipat licik dan kejam, namun masih ada sisi baik dalam diri Naruto. Dibalik wadah licik itu, tersimpan seorang yang sangat perduli dan menyayangi orang berharga miliknya. Tersimpan pula sosok pemuda perduli yang selalu marah jika ada orang yang menelantarkan atau membuang ikatan berharganya dengan alasan konyol. Sekarang Touka yakin..,

'… _Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu anda Naruto-dono? Sehingga merubah anda seperti ini?'_

Pada akhirnya, semua keyakinan itu berlabuh pada sebuah pertanyaan mudah namun sulit dijawab oleh Touka.

* * *

.

"Kalian datang juga ternyata…" seorang pria berusia kisaran 30 tahun memulai pembicaraan. Penampilannya seperti seorang Detektip terkenal, namun kenyataannya bukan. Dia adalah Ebisu, salah satu Dewa dari 7 Dewa keberuntungan. Dia juga merupakan salah satu Dewa yang berkhianat dan mencoba menggulingkan pemerintahan Amaterasu. Dewa Bisnis itu berasama rekannya Yato baru saja keluar dari Gerbang _Yomi no kuni_ dan tiba-tiba di Transper ke Dimensi buatan yang isinya Hutan luas nan hijau.

Sementara yang dimaksud Ebisu, adalah Naruto yang memakai pakaian tempuranya. Celana panjang berwarna biru dengan bahan khusus juga sebuah Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, di kedua lengan dan kakinya sudah terpasang lengan robotic berwarna hitam metallic, dengan design yang sama dengan lengan robitic yang pernah dia pakai untuk melawan Tengu. Disisi Naruto, ada Hidan dengan pakaian jubah khas Akatsukinya, dibahunya ada sebuah Sabit bermata 3 yang terlihat mengerikan sebagai senjata. Rekannya yang terakhir, adalah Yukine dengan penampilan biasanya.

Sesuai rencana, sore ini mereka akan menangkap dan meringkus kedua Dewa pengkhianat itu. Tidak membawa pasukan banyak, karena ada rencana rahasia Naruto yang tak boleh dilihat orang banyak di penyergapan ini. cukup dengan Naruto, Hidan dan Yukine, kedua Dewa itu mudah saja dikalahkan. Jadi, di Dimensi buatan Naruto, mereka akan melakukan..,

"…, Pertarungan! Hahahahha…! Aku sudah haus darah kalian semua, Dewa _Buluk_! Meski sekarang tidak ada Dewi jalang perak itu, aku akan puas jika berhasil mencincang kaliaaan, _Babiii!_ #$ *"

Naruto diam saja, meski agak kesal dengan teriakan dan kata-kata kasar Hidan, dia masih belum bertindak gegabah. Musuhnya memiliki **Phantom Brush** sebagai senjata, mereka akan mati atau minimal Yukine akan mati dengan mudah jika bertindak gegabah. Tindakan Hidan kali ini dia tolerir, karena sepertinya pria itu masih kesal pada Tsukoyomi yang berhasil membunuh dan mencincangnya dengan cepat dan tak memberikannya kesempatan membalas atau ber-Regenerasi.

"Naruto-san, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Yukine bertanya dari samping, dia lebih tau situasi dibanding Hidan. "Kau diam saja, lawan bukanlah level yang bisa kau jangkau. Aku dan Hidan akan melawan mereka satu-satu, jika kerja sama, tentu kita akan kalah. Musuh sepertinya cukup akrab dan bisa bersama bekerja sama, sedangkan kita? Kurasa tidak…"

Naruto baru kenal dengan Yukine, jadi dia tidak tau gaya bertarungnya seperti apa. Sedangkan dengan Hidan _, orang katarak yang gagu juga pendengarannya terganggu_ pun tau kalau Pria sesat itu bukan tipikal orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama. Sedang disisi lain, musuh sepertinya cukup ahli jika bekerja sama.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan Naruto-Kamvret! Sudahlah! Kita bertarung dengan otot, jangan dengan Otak! Kalau kau bertarung dengan Strategi, aku akan bertarung dengan Sabitkuuuuuuu!"

Tanpa mengidahkan teriakan Naruto, Hidan melesat kedepan. Dan musuh pun membalas, Yato dengan Shinkinya yang bernama _Nora_ dengan wujud sebuah Katana sama-sama melesat untuk membalas serangan Hidan. Musuh satunya lagi, Ebisu kini mulai melakukan tugasnya dengan **Phantom Brush** itu. Dia mulai menggambar dan memunculkan Ayakashi atau Siluman dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran untuk melawan musuh.

"Kugaha! Keluarlah!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul cahaya lembut disisi Ebisu. Berselang kemudian, muncul seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan jubah abu. Dia adalah Kugaha, mantan Shinki milik Bishamon. Dia sekarang adalah Nora. Yukine disebrang sana mengeraskan rahangnya ketika melihat pria yang dulu pernah bertanggung jawab atas penculikan temannya, Hiyori.

"Pergilah! Kau mungkin bisa berhadapan dengan Shinki tua itu!"

Tanpa banyak komentar Yukine pergi dan maju untuk berhadapan dengan Kugaha. Tersisa Naruto dan Ebisu, namun bukan berarti Naruto akan melawan Ebisu,

"…, Hidan! Kau lawan Pria Detektip itu! Aku akan melawan pria berpedang! Dia lebih kuat darinya!"

Mendengar kata 'lebih kuat' hidung Hidan kembang kempis. "Hahahahaha.., terima kasih Naruto-Bangke! Yuhuuuuuu…! Sini kau! Aku akan mempersembahkanmu pada Jashin-samaaa!"

Naruto mulai melangkah pelan, dia tak memperdulikan Hidan sama sekali. Pria itu tak akan bisa mati. Lagipula ucapannya pun bohong dan hanya sebuah pancingan, karena kenyataanya Yato-lah yang lebih kuat daripada Ebisu, jika berbicara kemampuan Individunya. _Stray God_ atau Noragami itu dikatakan adalah Dewa dengan teknik Pedang terkuat di Mitologi Shinto. Meski Amaterasu dan Susano'o pun bertarung dengan Katana, teknik mereka masih kalah oleh Yato. Tentu saja kalau sudah berbicara kekuatan, Yato pasti kalah.

Intinya.., ini adalah debut pertamnanya melawan Samurai, dan karenanya dia menghormati dan menghargai itu.., dia juga akan menggunakan senjata yang sama…

.., dengan cahaya putih dan lingkaran sihir khas gabungan Techno magic dengan Sacred Gearnya, Naruto berhasil menciptakan sebuah katana dengan panjang 80 cm. bilah tajamnya terlihat berkilau ketika terkena sinar matahari, cahaya indah terlihat dari senjata Naruto. Hanya menggunakan pedang! Naruto akan melawan Yato hanya menggunakan Katana saja.

Tangan robotic yang melapisi tangan kanan asli Naruto itu menggenggam dengan kuat Katana indah itu. Yato sebagai lawan Naruto pun mulai memasang kuda-kuda. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang yang dibawah kendali, kau tidak banyak bicara, Yatogami."

Keheningan masih terasa. Yato benar-benar tak membalas ucapan Naruto. Padahal biasanya, Yato itu adalah orang berisik yang cerewet. Sepertinya benar dugaan Naruto, dia dibawah kendali orang lain. "Maa…, ,meskipun ini pertama kalinya aku bertarung dengan pedang, kau tak boleh meremehkanku. Yato-san…"

Blaaaaaaaaar…!

Naruto menahan tebasan Yato dengan cepat. Menggunakan kekuatan yang didapat dari Armor Metalic buatannya, Naruto berhasil bertahan dari tebasan Yato yang sangat cepat dan kuat itu. Saking kuatnya, tanah pijakan mereka sampai amblas dan hancur berhamburan ketika kedua senjata mereka beradu.

"Heyaaaaaat..!"

Blaaaaaar..!

Menggunakan tenaga yang lebih kuat, Naruto membanting serangan Yato kesamping. Katana yang merupakan perwujudan dari Shinki miliknya terbenam dalam tanah dan membuat tanah amblas dan hancur berhamburan seperti tadi. Tenaga yang didapatkan Naruto dari Armor ini cukup besar bahkan bisa bersaing dengan tenaga Dewa sekalipun. Kalau tidak memakai armor ini, mungkin Naruto sudah tamat dari tadi.

Traaaaank!

Melepaskan Katana miliknya, Yato menyerang Naruto dengan tebasan yang sama. Mereka mulai beradu pedang dengan cepat dan kuat untuk menunjukan siapa yang lebih kuat dalam berpedang. Dari setiap gerakannya, Yato terlihat menguasai dan tenang, sedangkan Naruto yang pertama kali menggunakan Katana, cukup kesusahan karena serangan Yato. Keringat deras membanjiri wajahnya. Mungkin kalau menggunakan sihir seperti biasanya, Naruto bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Rasakan ini…!"

Traannk!

Menusukan katana miliknya menuju leher Yato, namun berhasil ditahan dengan bilah tajam Katana miliknya. Kini kekuatan mereka sebanding. Naruto tak bisa lebih menusukan Katana miliknya, dan Yato tidak bisa melepaskan begitu saja pertahanannya. Karena dia bisa saja mati.

"Kheh.., Pedang Dewa memang hebat. Bisa menahan sebuah bilah kuat dari **Vibranium**.., namun, apa kau bisa menahan ini.."

Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…!

Dengan ajaibnya, Katana Naruto memanjang dan terus memanjang seperti Tongkat emas milik Sun Wukong. Akibatnya, Yato terdorong kuat kebelakang karena tidak kuat. Sampai 10 km lebih, Yato baru berhenti terdorong karena Katana itu berhenti memanjang.

"…, _God Spear_. Prinsip dari Innovate Clear adalah menciptakan, namun bisa juga menambahkan. Dengan kekuatan itu, aku menambah panjangnya bilah Katana ini. cukup mudah, karena ini lebih sederhana daripada menciptakannya. Namun tentunya ada batas yang bisa kucapai, yakni sampai jarak 10 Km.."

Naruto menjelaskan, meskipun sulit didengar Yato yang ada jauh 10 Km didepan. Berkat tindakannya, tercipta jalur dengan panjang 10 Km di Hutan luas ini. pepohonan dalam radius 2 meter dari jalur perpanjangan Katana Naruto, terhempas begitu saja. Menandakan kekuatan serangan ini tak bisa diremehkan. Disebrang Sana Yato masih bisa bertahan, Katana miliknya masih kuat meskipun sudah menahan serangan gila Naruto.

["Yato.., meskipun Katana musuh bisa memanjang sampai 10 Km, kita masih lebih unggul. Bilah tajam Katana ini masih lebih kuat dari Katana musuh. Selain itu, aku yakin ada interval waktu untuk memanjang dan memendekan Katana itu."]

"Aku tau.."

.., dengan kecepatannya, Yato menghilang dan bergerak kedepan dengan cepat. Shinki miliknya dia siapkan untuk membunuh Naruto. Disebrang sana, Naruto berusaha memendekan kembali Katana itu dengan cepat. Kini, antara Katana dan Yato berlomba cepat menuju Naruto. Yang lebih cepat, dialah yang akan membunuh musuh.

' _Berhasil…'_

Katana Naruto lebih cepat. Yato pun semakin dekat menuju dirinya dengan serangannya, tak mau kalah, Naruto menyerang kembali. Dia menebaskan Katana yang otomatis memanjang kembali itu kesamping, untuk menebas Yato. Namun untungnya, Dewa bencana itu berhasil menghindar dan menghilang dengan cepat. Yato mungkin selamat, namun Hutan-Hutan itu kini rusak. Dalam Radius 10 Km, Hutan gundul tertebas Katana milik Naruto. Sampai berhenti menebas Hutan, Naruto berusaha menarik kembali Katana miliknya. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menggunakan Katana dengan panjang 10 Km untuk menyerang musuh.

Kalah cepat. Yato kini sudah berada disamping Naruto, dia menusukan Katana miliknya untuk menusuk Kepala Naruto. Jika terkena, dia akan mati sekarang juga.

"Heyaaaa..!"

Mengeser badannya kebelakang dan melepaskan Katana miliknya, Naruto berhasil menghindari tusukan itu, meskipun dengan margin yang tipis. Kulit wajah dekat matanya kini tergores dan mengeluarkan darah dengan luka cukup dalam. Membalas menyerang, Naruto mengubah posisinya dan menghadap Yato ,Kemudian Naruto memegang tangan Yato, dibantu kakinya yang ditekuk, Naruto mengangkat dan membanting kebelakang tubuh Yato. Naruto mengambil kembali Katana miliknya yang sudah kembali pada ukuran semula. Dia menebaskan Katana miliknya secara vertical kebawah dan simetris dengan tubuh Yato yang baru saja dibanting Naruto, Katana itu kembali memanjang dan berusha membelah tubuh Yato.

Namun gagal.. Yato berhasil menghindar dan membiarkan Tanah itu terbelah dan menjadi parit yang cukup dalam.

Traaaaank..!

Mereka kembali beradu tanding. Kali ini lebih serius. Setiap tebasan mereka benar-benar pekat dengan niat membunuh. Saat sedang beradu, Naruto menyabetkan tendangan kaki untuk menghantam wajah Yato, namun berhasil dihindari. Justru karena serangan itu, Yato berhasil menendang perut Naruto dengan kuat. Tindakan Naruto justru menghalangi pandanganya dan membuat Yato berhasil menyerang.

Duuuuuugh!

Yato memberikan tendangan kuat dan membuat Naruto terlempar kebelakang. Tubuhnya terseret di tanah dan berhenti saat sudah mencapai jarak tertentu. Tendangan Yato cukup menyakitkan, dia sampai sulit bangun.

"Akan ku akhiri ini…!"

Yato melompat tinggi, dia mempersiapkan Katana miliknya untuk menusuk Naruto yang tak bisa bergerak. Jika tanpa halangan, maka nyawa Naruto akan melayang disini dan semua rencananya akan sirna begitu saja.

Craaaaaaaash…!

Darah terciprat kemana-mana. Yato berhasil menusuk Naruto.

"Jangan senang dulu..!"

Namun Naruto masih hidup. Dia mengorbankan Tangan kirinya untuk menahan tusukan Yato. Kini, Tangan berarmor **Vibranium** itu tertusuk dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Meskipun tangan robot, namun masih bisa ditembus dan mengenai tangan asli Naruto yang ada didalamnya. Yato pun sama terkena serangan, perutnya kini tertusuk Katana Naruto. Mereka berdua berdiam diri dalam posisi itu cukup lama.

Sedang disisi lain..

"Hahahahahahaha…, Bunuh! Bunuh semuanya!"

Hidan terus berteriak kesetanan dalam setiap serangannya. Dia bergerak cepat dan asal menebas dan membunuh _Ayakashi_ atau Siluman yang diciptakan oleh Ebisu menggunakan **Phantom Brush** itu. Entah _Ayakashi_ yang lemah atau Hidan yang kuat, namun jelas sekali setiap Tebasan yang diberikan Hidan selalu berhasil membunuh _Ayakashi_ yang terkena.

Craaaaaaaash..!

 _Ayakashi_ dengan bentuk seekor Kelabang tertebas dan mati begitu saja ketika Hidan menyabetkan Sabit mata 3 miliknya. Ebisu sampai terkejut lagi karena Hidan bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah seekor _Ayakashi_ dengan ukuran Kolosal itu, mungkin tingginya mencapai 30 meter lebih. Tak mau kehabisan tenaga dan kena kutukan lebih banyak karena terus menciptakan _Ayakashi,_ Ebisu maju sendiri dengan Shinki-nya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Hidan. Dia merasa diuntungkan karena musuh lebih unggul di otot saja.

"Hahahahaha.., Akhirnya! Maju sini kauuuu!"

Hidan pun melesat menuju Ebisu untuk sama-sama beradu tanding. Sabit mata 3 miliknya dia genggam dengan erat dan mulai dialirkan Energy alam yang cukup banyak. Saat sudah beberapa meter didepan Ebisu, Hidan memulai serangan dengan menebaskan Sabitnya Vertical kebawah.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaarr..!

…., tercipta sebuah parit dengan lebar mencapai 200 meter dan panjang hampir 1 km akibat serangan Hidan. Hutan-hutan yang masuk jalur serangan itu benar-benar musnah. Ledakan Energy Hidan benar-benar gila, lingkungan disekitarnya bahkan sampai terkontaminasi oleh Energy yang luar bisa besar itu. Kilatan-kilatan kuning muncul dimana-mana dalam radius 500 meter dari Hidan.

Tap.

Ebisu mendarat dengan selamat. Untungnya dia tak mencoba menahan serangan gila Hidan menggunakan Shinki atau tangannya sendiri, bisa mati sekarang kalau dia nekat menahannya. Matanya memandang horror pada Parit yang luar biasa dalam itu, ada getaran ketakutan ketika melihat Hidan kembali melesat menuju dirinya dengan senyum maniak dan senjata mengerikannya. Dia juga bisa melihat disebrang sana, ada sesuatu dengan panjang beberapa km yang menebas Hutan menjadi gundul. _Sepertinya itu pertarungan Yato dengan pria kuning itu_.

"Hahahahaha…, Kubunuh Kau!"

Hidan mencoba menebas Ebisu saat sudah dekat, tebasan vertical dari atas itu sangat penuh akan energy. Ebius berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, kecepatannya masih menang dari Hidan. Matanya kembali memandang ngeri kearah yang simeteris dengan serangan Hidan, sudah tak bersisa dan berantakan. Ebisu mencoba mengangkat kakinya dan mengarahkannya menuju belakang kepala Hidan, dia akan menendang kepala itu.

Hap!

Hidan berhasil menahannya dengan tangannya, sabit mata 3 ada ditangan satunya lagi. Mengompres Energy alam dikakinya, Hidan menginjak dengan keras dada Ebisu sampai membuat Dewa keberuntungan itu terlempar jauh.

…Pohon-pohon yang tertabrak Ebisu roboh dan terhempas begitu saja. Ebisu terus terdorong sampai dia berhenti ketika sudah mencapai jarak 1.5 Km. dia mengerang kesakitan dengan memegang dadanya, tendangan Hidan sepertinya sangat kuat dan kerasa, sampai bisa memberikannya efek kesakitan pada tubuh Dewanya. Ebisu tak punya pilihan lain, dia mulai menggambar dan menciptakan _Ayakashi_ , kali ini besarnya hanya sebesar lengan pria dewasa, bentuknya entah menyerupai cacaing atau ular, yang pasti dia mulai menyelam kebawah tanah. Matanya kemudian melihat Hidan yang kembali melesat untuk menghajarnya, dia tersenyum menunggu pria itu menghampirinya.

Craaaaaaaaash..!

Kedua lengan Hidan terlempar begitu saja. Ketika dari dalam tanah, _Ayakashi_ butaan Ebisu menggigit kedua pergelangan tangannya. Darah terciprat kemana-mana, namun Hidan masih bisa tersenyum maniak. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat Ebisu yang melesat cepat menuju dirinya, dia mulai mengeluarkan Energy besarnya pada setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya, regenerasi mulai terjadi pada kedua lengan itu.

"Rasakan ini! Dasar Pria sesat!"

Buuuuuuuuuuugh..!

Suara keras terdengar jelas ketika Ebisu menghantamkan tinju miliknya yang terlapisi sebuah sarung tangan putih, yang merupakan Shinkinya, menuju dada Hidan dan berhasil mengenainya. Tekanan udara menghempaskan pepohonan dalam radius puluhan meter dibelakang Hidan karena serangan Ebisu, darah keluar dengan banyak dari mulut Hidan. Namun dia masih tersenyum maniak, matanya memandang sinis Ebisu.

"Kheh.., kau merasakannya 'kan.."

Tubuh Dewa keberuntungan itu bergetar ketakutan dengan tatapan horror dan aura terror yang kentara dia rasakan. Alasannya jelas, yakni karena dia merasakan semua Energy yang ada pada tubuh Hidan. Dengan bersentuhannya mereka, Ebisu dibuat merasakan besarnya Energy Hidan yang luar biasa besar bahkan hampir tanpa batas itu. Badannya bergetar ketakutan ketika mulai melihat Manipestasi Energy luar biasa besar itu, matanya mendongak hanya untuk melihat keseluruhan wujud yang bahkan tidak bisa dia bayangkan besarnya seperti apa.

Yah, dalam penglihatan Ebisu, dia jelas melihat mahluk kolosal dengan besar luar biasa dibelakang Hidan. Mahluk itu berwujud Tengkorak berwarna dan beraura emas, tingginya tidak bisa matanya capai untuk lihat meskipun mata Dewa sekalipun, sepertinya tinggi mahluk perwujudan Energy Hidan itu hampir mencapai atau melebihi angka 1000 km. diameter ruas tulangnya saja luar biasa besar bahkan sampai 1 Km lebih. Benar-benar Gila, Ebisu tak pernah merasakan energy sebesar dan mengerikan seperti ini.

"Kau juga merasakannya 'kan?"

Bukan Ebisu yang terkejut, kini Hidan lah yang terkejut. Dia dengan jelas merasakan sebuah Katana berhasil menembus dadanya dan menghancurkan jantungnya. Matanya melihat kebelakang, hanya untuk melihat wajah cantik dari Dewi yang bergelar Tsukoyomi itu. Tatapan Dewi itu kini berubah, bukan lagi tatapan kosong hampa, namun menjadi bengis juga brutal. Ebisu hanya tersenyum lega karena bantuan sudah datang. Bisa-bisa dia mati disini.

"K-kau..!"

Hidan dibungkam kembali oleh Kaguya. Dewi itu dengan cepat menebas leher Hidan dan memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya itu. Alhasil, Kepala Hidan terlempar jauh dan berpisah dari tempat semestinya. Matanya memandang Ebisu yang sepertinya dalam kondisi buruk, tugasnya separuh sudah selesai. Tinggal menunggu yang disana mengalahkan musuh satunya lagi, maka misi berhasil.

Disisi Naruto…

Naruto dan Yato masih dalam posisi tadi. Yato yang berusaha menusukan lebih lagi Katana miliknya yang sekarang menusuk pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto., dan Naruto sendiri mencoba memanjangkan Katana miliknya namun selalu gagal, entah karena apa. Rasa sakit tusukan pedang ditangan kirinya mulai terasa ngilu. Namun dia masih belum bisa keluar dari situasi ini, matanya memandang serius wajah dingin Yato.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Dewa ahli pedang terbaik…" Senyum penghormatan diberikan Naruto, namun Yato masih dingin seperti biasa. "…, Aku tersanjung bisa bersaing denganmu, Yatogami."

Yato masih diam saja. Namun Naruto tetap tersenyum, meski orang yang dia ajak bicara sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat pada Yukine yang sangat mengkhawatirkan lawannya ini, dia tersenyum senang. Meski sebusuk dan sejahat apapun dirimu, adanya tempat untuk pulang, yakni dimana ada seorang yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu, maka kau masih punya tempat tinggal. Meski Dunia membencimu sekalipun.

"Jika kita bertarung lagi.., Aku pasti menang, Yat-,"

"Memangnya kau kubiarkan hidup…"

Mata Naruto melebar, rasa sakit baru muncul dan dia rasakan dengan jelas. Penyebabnya, adalah seekor _Ayakashi_ yang menusuk perutnya. Lubang yang dihasilkan sangat besar, kesakitan yang benar-benar dia rasakan dengan jelas dari luka itu. Matanya memandang wajah Yato yang berubah menjadi sadis. Sepertinya ini adalah orang yang baru.

Yato melompat dan mengeluarkan tusukan Katana miliknya dari tangan Naruto. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, meski ada luka diperutnya. Matanya sejenak memandang Naruto dengan sinis, lalu mulai berlalu pergi. Naruto terkekeh pelan, ternyata dia melawan 3 orang. Pendarahan semakin menjadi diperutnya, Naruto juga jelas merasakan Aura Hidan yang semakin mengecil tanda bahwa dia mengalami kematian.

' _.., kurasa harus menunggu 10 menit dari sekarang agar dia hidup lagi dan menolongku. Haha.., semoga dia menolongku jika hidup lagi..'_

Naruto memasrahkan ini. Hidan kalau sudah mati, harus menunggu 10 menit terlebih dahulu untuk bangkit kembali. Itu proses alamiahnya. Jika ingin dipercepat, tinggal hancurkan saja kepalanya. Namun karena dia juga begini, dan dia rasa Yukine pun mengalami hal yang sama, Naruto hanya berharap pendarahannya bisa tidak terlalu parah dalam jangka waktu 10 menit kedepan.

Yahhh…, Naruto percayakan pada Jashin milik Hidan agar ada yang menolongnya..

 **End Cut!**

 **Chapter 11 :** **Pertarungan pertama, End!**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Banzaaai.. 10 hari untuk satu chap… heheheh maaf sebesar-besarnya lagi…, prakerin sedang puncak-puncaknya ini…, nyusun laporan buanyaaak yang bikin mumet…, jadinya yaaaa ginilah.. emmm awalan, ini awal pertarungan Naruto, kedepannya akan lebih baddas lagi bahkan kemampuan techno magic yang disebut sebagai true magic akan saya tampilkan…, Emmm tadi saat Naruto melawan Yato inspirasi sya saya dapat dari Gintoki vs Takasugi,**

 **Okeee langsung bahas chap ini…, Pertama…, emmmm Hidan gak mati tuh…, dia masih sehat wal afiat…, Hmmm, kalau ingat sih Konsep Hidan yang kelebihan Energy itu kaya di ficnya Rifuki-Senpai, Infinity Loop.., cuman ya saya ubah konsep dan mekanisme nya, Hidan gak bisa mati, mati sih tapi bisa bangkit lagi. Jumlah energynya pun dikatakan dibawah 3 Naga! Dan orang Akatsuki** _ **pemilik**_ **Energy terbesar! Gaya bertarungnya pun saya gak muluk2 buat Hidan, saya buat gaya nya kaya Kenpachi Zaraki di Bleach. Yaaa itu karakter favorit saya, salah satunya.**

 **Terus.. emmm, ada dalang dibalik semua ini. tentu saja bukan murni Konflik Shinto belaka, karena yaaa mana mungkin kekuatan para oposisi berani begitu. Ada asumsi ini ulah Dewa botak (Sakra) dkk.. tapi maa.., di akhir arc akan saya bongkar dan saya juga akan menunjukan kemampuan utama Techno Magic… dan Naruto pun punya rencana dari insiden ini, tidak perlu mengotori tangannya hanya memanfaatkan insiden saja. Hehehe.., ketangkep gimana tujuan konspirasi disini? Akan saya bahas juga nanti di akhir arc… dan secara tidak langsung, Naruto mengatakan ada kemiripan arc ini dengan Kyoto, ada yang bisa nebak konspirasi apa yang dia mainkan sebenarnya?**

 **Hmm lalu, senjata katana Naruto itu kaya Shunsui milik si Gin dari Bleach. Saya suka senjata itu, dan karena Inovate Clear bisa menciptakan segala sesuatu benda mati, yaaa saya tiru aja. Ketangkep kan maksudnya gimana? Kalau ada yang kurang jelas silahkan utarakan..**

 **Dan akhir chap ini… Naruto hampir tewas. Bukan berarti Naruto lemah yah, dia pertama kali menggunakan Katana dan melakukan itu untuk menghargai lawannya. Kalau make sihir dari awal, udah menang pastinya… Naahhh.., apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Review yang lewat akun nanti saya usahakan balas, yang gak pakai akun…, emmm maaf waktu-waktu sekarang kesibukan agak menyiksa jadi lain kali saya balas, bukan berarti merendahkan atau apa.., tapi mohon pemaklumannya, karena saya disini banyak sekali keterbatasan waktu juga fasilitas untuk melanjutkan fic ini… dan in syaa allah saya konsisten 7-10 hari saya update.., do'akan saja…**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	12. Chapter 12 : Persiapan

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

' _.., kurasa harus menunggu 10 menit dari sekarang agar dia hidup lagi dan menolongku. Haha.., semoga dia menolongku jika hidup lagi..'_

Naruto memasrahkan ini. Hidan kalau sudah mati, harus menunggu 10 menit terlebih dahulu untuk bangkit kembali. Itu proses alamiahnya. Jika ingin dipercepat, tinggal hancurkan saja kepalanya. Namun karena dia juga begini, dan dia rasa Yukine pun mengalami hal yang sama, Naruto hanya berharap pendarahannya bisa tidak terlalu parah dalam jangka waktu 10 menit kedepan.

Yahhh…, Naruto percayakan pada Jashin milik Hidan agar ada yang menolongnya..

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N sedikit dari saya soal hubungan Naruto dan Amaterasu. Emmm di arc ini, akan menjadi pondasi awal hubungan mereka, tapi tentu tidak langsung jadi kekasih setelah arc ini selesai. Saya hanya menyediakan pondasi atau alasan mereka masing-masing dalam melanjutkan hubungan selanjutnya. Bukan berarti saya gak suka romance atau gak mau adain disini, tapi saya mau romance itu bener2 feelnya.. bukan cerita romance manis kaya nisekoi atau apa,, tapi cerita cinta mereka benar-benar rumit. Dimana, Naruto yang terjebak masa lalu juga ambisinya, kemudian Amaterasu yang punya beban berat sebagai pemimpin. Saya mau hubungan itu dibangung dengan pondasi yang kuat, enggak langsung nempel atau sayang2an. Sebagai author saya gak suka hal tersebut. Dan saya pun mohon kesabarannya dari reader semua, inspirasi hubungan mereka saya comot dari Gintoki dan Tsukuyo dari Gintama. Hubungan mereka benar-benar rumit, dan sampai eps sekarang pun gak ada tanda atau kemajuan. Naahhh Naruto dan Amaterasu hubungannya perlu saya bangun dulu disini, cinta yang sejati juga abadi tidak langsung dengan cinta pandangan pertama atau cinta karena tampan dan cantik!**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 12. Persiapan**

 **.**

 **Dimensi Buatan Naruto –**

 **.**

Naruto masih sadar. Pemuda berusia lebih dari 20 Tahun itu masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk melihat lingkungannya. Meski menyakitkan memang. Dengan luka menganga di perut bekas tusukan musuh, Organ dalam Naruto pun ikut hancur dengan serangan tersebut. Usus besar, kecil juga 12 Jari benar-benar terlumat oleh serangan tadi. Peluang Hidup nya mungkin mencapai Mustahil, jika ini manusia biasa. Namun ketika melihat siapa yang terluka, Permasalahannya hanya tinggal tim bantuan saja.

Penglihatannya mulai terganggu karena kondisi ini. mata biru itu memandang langit biru Dimensi buatan ini dengan kesakitan, kekehan kecil juga khas orang sekarat dikeluarkannya. "Aku tidak menyangka akhir perjalananku akan seperti ini. mungkin Tou-san juga Kaa-san akan bangga dengan ini, mati ditangan Dewa? Kheh.., itu lebih keren dibanding mati ditangan Iblis…"

' _.., Dan mungkin, aku juga bisa bertemu dengannya..'_

"…Maa terserah.., Aku akan segera menyusulmu, dasar cewek _judes_ …"

Sedikit demi sedikit mata biru cerah itu tertutup. Senyuman kecil terpatri diwajah tampannya, ekspresi yang membahagiakan untuk orang yang akan mati. Sebelum hilang kesadaran, Naruto jelas mendengarkan suara yang menyahuti ucapannya, suara riang kurang ajar yang sepertinya sangat dia kenal, juga suara orang-orang _kamvret_ yang sudah sering mengganggu hidupnya,

"Siapa yang akan menyusul cewek _judes_ , Danna?"

Sebuah Distorsi Dimensi tercipta didekat Naruto. Seperti lubang hitam. Dari sana, keluar beberapa orang yang seragamnya sama. Jubah khas Akatsuki dengan motif awan merah. Wajah-wajah suram juga mengerikan mereka memandang pada Naruto yang hilang kesadaran, ekspresi bermacam-macam ditunjukan oleh mereka. Ada yang tersenyum seperti _Algojo_ dengan senyum yang terlihat Sadis, ada yang Tersenyum riang _Watados_ , dan ada juga yang seolah terkejut ketika melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Ara Danna? Untung saja Mukuro memberi tau dan mengirimkan kita kemari. Kalau tidak…" Pria putih pucat dengan ekspresi riangnya berkomentar. Pria Akatsuki ini jelas sekali orang yang punya peran dalam Konspirasi Kyoto, dia adalah Zetsu. "…, kurasa kau sudah di _Jitak_ oleh Cewek _Judes-_ mu di Akhirat sana."

"Maa Maa, Zetsu…, Di jitak itu kurang. Harusnya…" Pria berambut hitam lurus panjang yang berkomentar, err wajahnya ada keriput kecil. Senyuman sadis bertengger manis diwajahnya. "…, Naruto-Danna disiksa dengan cambuk dan diikat seperti _Masokis_!"

Hidung pria itu kembang kempis ketika berkomentar. Pria yang sepertinya pengidap _Fetish_ aneh. Mungkin juga seorang _Masokis_. Pria satunya yang berambut Orange dengan Tindikan tak tau tempat hanya diam saja, namun komentar pelan dia keluarkan atas tindakan _Masokis_ tadi.

"Kau yang seorang _Masokis,_ Itachi.."

"Maa Taicho.., Aku bukan _Masokis_! Tapi seorang **S**!"

Dengan bangganya, pria bernama Itachi itu tersenyum sadis pada orang yang dipanggil Ketua itu. Zetsu sebagai penonton hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Moment mereka terganggu ketika sebuah Distorsi seperti tadi muncul didekat mereka. Berputar beberapa detik, dan kemudian dari Distorsi itu keluar 3 Orang. Yang pertama adalah Hidan yang sepertinya sudah sembuh dan hidup lagi, lalu Yukine yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja juga seorang sosok misterius memakai Jubah hitam, sosok itu tak lain adalah Mukuro.

"Gezzz Kamvret! Selalu saja Perempuan itu yang membunuhku! Cihhh…, awas saja nanti.." Keluh Hidan. Sepertinya pria berambut perak itu sangat kesal, mengingat dia dua kali dibunuh oleh orang yang sama. Hal pertama yang sangat membuat Pria penyembah Jashin itu kesal luar biasa. Disampingnya Yukine hanya tersenyum, pertempurannya dengan Kugaha dimenangkan dengan mudah olehnya, namun Shinki tua itu kabur ketika akan dia tangkap.

"Ara Hidan? Kudengar kau kalah berulang kali oleh Cewek yah? Pffffft…, Dasar _Jones takut cewek_.." Zetsu berkomentar pedas seperti biasa, dimana Hidan disana mencoba menenangkan hatinya untuk tidak menebas leher pria biadab disana.

"Maa Zetsu…, Wajar saja dia begitu 'kan? Mungkin saja dia kalah dengan alasan, 'Aku tidak akan melukai seorang Cewek karena itu adalah jalan sesat-ku' atau 'Aku ini seorang _Masokis,_ jadi aku mengalah dan mohon siksa aku!' Aku tak menyangka kau seorang _Masokis_ Hidan…" Ekspresi Kecewa dikeluarkan Itachi yang justru membuat Hidan semakin kesal dengan candaan rekan-rekan _Sableng_ lainnya.

"Kau yang seorang _Masokis,_ Itachi.."

"Ara Taicho.., Kau membela Hidan, apa kau juga seorang _Masokis_? Dari semua tindikanmu, kurasa iya.."

Saat akan menjawap tuduhan Itachi, _Taicho_ itu didahului oleh Zetsu dengan senyum lebarnya. "Naruto-Danna juga seorang _Masokis_ Taicho. Dia seorang Maniak _Masokis_.."

"Ha'I Itachi! Aku juga seorang _Masokis_!"

' _Dasar Ketua Kamvret!'_ Hidan hanya mengutuk dalam hati karena kondisi Kelompoknya, penuh dengan orang-orang _Sableng_. Memang bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, kalau rekannya yang bernama Itachi itu seorang dengan sifat **S** yang luar biasa. Menyebalkannya dia suka sekali menuduh orang _Masokis_. Sedangkan sang Taicho, dia seorang Fanatik Naruto-sama. Semua yang dilakukan Naruto-sama pasti dia ikuti, sebodoh apapun itu. Karenanya lah, dia suka sekali kena tipu oleh anggota lainnya.

Mata Hidan bergerak penasaran ketika melihat Itachi berjongkok didekat tubuh Naruto dengan wajah mencurigakan. Apalagi senyuman **S** terpatri di wajah keriputan itu. _Gawat_ , Itachi tersenyum seperti itu pasti ada yang tidak beres _._

"Apa yang kau lakukan Itachi? Dengan senyum seperti _The Hash Singing Laser_ seperti itu?" Taicho mereka mengwali, mata Orange miliknya menatap waspada pada Itachi yang jongkok dekat dengan tubuh Naruto-sama. Biasanya ada yang tidak beres kalau Itachi sudah senyum seperti _The Hash Singing Laser_ dari Serial Sponge berjalan itu.

"Tidak. Namanya bukan itu Taicho, kepeleset kata-mu terlalu jauh…" Dengan wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin, Hidan mengomentari Taicho-nya. Jelas sekali nama yang diucapkan Taicho-nya itu terpeleset terlalu jauh, namun wajah penuh tindiknya sangat percaya diri sekali.

"Ara Taicho, Hidan benar. Nama yang kau ucapkan itu salah dan terlalu jauh.." Hidan menatap Zetsu lekat, mungkin pria berwajah watados itu punya jawaban yang lebih bagus dari Taicho mereka. Disebrang sana Taicho mereka mengucapkan kalimat Tanya penasaran, "Apa dia?"

"…, Nama yang benar itu adalah…, _The Hash Nungging Slasher_.."

"Kau juga salah Kamvret! Juga apa-apaan _Nungging_ itu?! Namamu itu terlalu jauh Sialaan!"

"Hm, benarkah?"

"Apanya yang 'benarah' Taicho!? Ucapannya jelas sekali salah lho.., mana ada orang dengan selipan nama 'Nungging'?!"

"Hmmmm kau kurang piknik, Hidan. Jauh disana bahkan ada yang menamai dirinya dengan _Goyang it_ -,"

"Itu sesuatu yang berbeda sialaan!" Sungguh tak habis pikir Hidan, kelakuan mereka kalau sudah bersatu padu menjadi _Absurd_ maka dia hanya kesal dibuatnya. "Lagipula, daripada kita menguruskan ini, bukannya lebih baik merawat Naruto-Kamvret itu 'kan Taicho?"

"Hmmmm.., Hidan benar. Lebih baik kita segera merawat Naruto-sama.."

"Ara Taicho.., Naruto-sama itu suka sekali lho kalau berdebat soal _The Hash Nungging Slasher_ …"

"Baiklah, Lanjutkan.."

' _Balok mana Balok!'_ Kembali dibuat kesal. Kelakuan mereka benar-benar membuat Hidan kesal. Mungkin dia memang sama tidak normalnya dengan mereka, tapi dia tidak seperti mereka juga yang selalu mendatangkan kesal itu. Matanya melihat Itachi yang sekarang berdiri dekat Naruto, kemudian Mukuro yang diam saja juga Yukine yang tersenyum kikuk dari tadi. Sepertinya karena melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Maa Maa…, kalian ini seperti tidak pernah melihat serial kartun saja. Dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia…" Itachi berkomentar, Hidan mulai jengah juga dengan situasi ini. kekonyolan akan tambah konyol kalau pria **S** itu ikut-ikutan debat aneh ini.

' _Aku ragu serial kartun ada dizaman kecilmu, pria keriputan..'_

"…., yang benar itu adalah, _Flying Dutchman_."

"Itu bahkan salah jauh kamvret! Kau pikir siapa yang sedang dibicarakan ini?! kau bahkan menyebutkan orang yang berbeda!"

"Heiiii.., kau masa kecil kurang bahagia Hidan. Ini satu serial juga 'kan?"

Hidan tak menjawab lagi. Terlalu malas kalau sudah menanggapi kekonyolan mereka. Lebih baik berurusan dengan Bendahara mereka yang super duper Ultimate Excelent very Pelit juga kikir dibanding berhadapan dengan kedua pria macam Itachi dan Zetsu, otak mereka sudah geser terlalu jauh.

"Hmmmm…, namanya jadi banyak yah?" Taicho mereka berujar bingung, kedua tangannya bersidekap didepan dada dengan pose berpikir seperti Detektip.

' _Semua yang kalian sebutkan itu salah dan jauh dari kata benar, Kamvret..'_

"Mukuro, bagaimana menurutmu?" menaikan alisnya bingung, Hidan menatap penasaran pada Taicho mereka yang berniat bertanya pada Mukuro. Pria misterius yang jarang bicara juga anggota terakhir yang gabung ke Akatsuki. Dia jarang se-misi dengannya, jadi wajar kalau dia tida terlalu akrab juga kenal pria misterius itu.

" **Zzzzzzzzzz** …"

"Hmmm begitu yah? Menurut dia, yang benar itu adalah _The Hash Singing Laser._ Nama itu memang benar-benar ada di Serial tersebut. Katanya juga, kalian itu _Kampungan_ karena hal kecil seperti inipun tidak tau…"

"Apanya yang 'Begitu' Taicho-Kamvret! Mana ada kalimat 10 Z seperti orang tidur itu artinya sepanjang itu?! Dan juga itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja 'kan?! Jawaban Mukuro sama dengan jawabanmu, Dasar Curang!"

"A-anoo.." Hidan juga Taicho ditambah Zetsu dengan senyum khasnya menatap penasaran pada Yukine. Bocah remaja itu menunjuk telunjuknya pada Posisi Itachi tadi, didekat tubuh sekarat Naruto atau pimpinan mereka. Mengikuti arah tunjukan itu, mereka hanya bisa memandang datar kedepan.

"Tehehe.."

"Apanya yang tehehe sialaaan! Perutnya! Perutnya! Kau memasukan Pencuci perut pada perut yang bolong?! Dan hentikan senyum _The Hash Slinging Slasher_ itu dasar Maniak **S**!"

Seperti itulah kalau Akatsuki bertemu dalam satu waktu dan tempat.

* * *

.

"Khehehehehe…, Terima kasih! Hahahahaha semua rencana kita pasti akan berhasil.." suara mengerikan nyaring terdengar begitu menakutkan di ruang yang serba gelap itu. Aura disana benar-benar mencekam, sampai-sampai Hantu sekalipun akan takut jika harus diruangan tersebut. Pencahayaan yang minim, mata bercahaya mengerikan mahluk yang ada diruangan tersebut menyala terang bagai pemburu mencari mangsa.

Disebrang kiri, tatapan mata dingin bagaikan es dari mata Biru begitu menusuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Bersebelahan dengannya, ada Mata Amethyst indah beraura kematian yang benar-benar menjanjikan rasa sakit, sedang satu lagi yang paling tengah, adalah mata ganas dan mengerikan berwarna merah api yang menusuk. Tatapan tajam juga ganas yang menjanjikan kemusnahan, bagai Api berkobar yang melahap siapapun korbannya.

Mereka, yang menempati ruangan misterius ini, adalah Komplotan Oposisi yang memang berniat melakukan tindakan Kudeta pada kepemimpinan Amaterasu, saat ini. tindakan mereka mungkin diragukan dan dibilang Gila, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak punya persiapan sama sekali. Persiapan mereka sudah sangat matang, cukup matang untuk memberikan Kejutan juga Kekalahan pada pihak musuh.

Dan saat inilah, pembahasan penting terkait rencana mereka selanjutnya. Setelah tadi sore, mereka berhasil menambah Stock Kuas Ungkapan untuk senjata mereka. Sekedar info, sekarang mungkin sudah pukul 21.15 lebih..

"Tentu saja Berhasil, Tuan." Suara dingin menusuk jiwa terdengar, dimana suara gelak tawa menyahuti kalimat itu. "…, Pencegah yang mereka kirim hanya _Kacangan_ juga Orang-orang tak berguna. Mudah bagi kami untuk memenangkannya."

"Selain itu, tipuan licik yang kita rencanakan punya peran penting dalam misi ini. mungkin mereka para pengganggu itu sudah benar-benar mati. Khehehehe.."

Suara yang lebih Feminim namun sama menyeramkannya terdengar begitu jelas di gendang telinga. Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Mata Amethyst disana menyipit tajam kedepan.

"Hahahahaha..! Bagus! Sakra-sama pasti senang dengan semua ini! dia pasti Bahagia jika rencana kali ini berhasil tanpa diganggu sedikitpun oleh para _Tikus_ itu.."

Seperti dugaan Naruto dan yang lainnya, Dewa Botak sang _Svargavati_ memang memiliki hubungan atas insiden ini. bisa menjadi Antagonis utama atau sebagai pembantu Antagonis. Mata sewarna api itu bersinar mengerikan ketika selesai ucapan tadi.

Mari sedikit bercerita. Sakra atau lebih dikenal Indra di Hindhu ini memang mempunyai tabiat aneh, di masa-masa sekarang. Dia yang merupakan Dewa dengan umur ribuan tahun juga sudah banyak pengalaman, sekarang sedang dalam masa terbosannya. Tidak seperti dahulu, saat dia _Detya_ berperang dengan para _Adetya._ Dimana hal itu adalah saat-saat yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Yang saat itu dia juga merupakan pemimpin perang dan Dewa perang. Sekarang tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu lagi, alhasil kebosanan benar-benar menyelimuti perasaannya. Karena itulah, Dewa Botak itu mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh juga diluar akal untuk mengusir kebosanan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakra saja yang mengalami hal ini. diberbagai Mitologi dan Wilayah, mereka para Dewa yang mental dan pola pikirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Indra, tentu mengalami hal yang sama. Terselimuti kebosanan hingga ribuan tahun lamanya. Contoh mudahnya seperti Ares dan Hades. Kedua Dewa satu Mitologi itu sama bosannya dengan Sakra, perang mereka sudah berakhir ribuan tahun lalu. Dan saat ini mereka hanya diam saja sebagai Legenda hidup yang entah kapan berakhirnya, tentu saja dengan pola pikir dan keadaan dan kondisi yang sama, mereka menjalin sebuah kerja sama atau sebuah Aliansi dengan tujuan tertentu. Meskipun masih menjadi mistery apa tujuan komplotan Dewa-Dewa itu.

"Suatu kehormatan, apabila Sakra-sama yang terhormat Bahagia karena kami.."

Mata merah itu melirik kearah mata Biru bagai es, sedikit menganalisa yang kemudian terganggu dengan munculnya tawa mengerikan. "Bagus. Nah lalu bagaimana persiapan kita? Aku sudah tidak sabar menjalankan semua rencana kita.."

"Anda tenang saja. Semua persiapan sudah hampir selesai." Suara feminim menyahuti, terdengar tawa senang ketika suara tadi hilang.

"Dengan dua kuas ungkapan yang ada dikita, ditambah _Dopping_ kekuatan yang anda berikan untuk eksprimen kita. Pasukan _Ayakashi_ untuk menyerbu Takamagahara sedikit lagi selesai dan siap dibawa perang kapanpun.."

"Jumlahnya?"

"Sekitar 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ siap dibawa perang. Varietas bentuk juga special kekuatannya semuanya lengkap. Dengan pasukan sebanyak itu, kemungkinan menang berada ditangan kita."

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Phantom Brush atau _Mandate of Hell_ atau Kuas ungkapan mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan _Ayakashi_ semaumu. Sampai saat ini memang tidak ada limit penciptaan atau pemakaian energy berlebih untuk menggunakan pusaka itu. Yang mengkhawatirkan dari Benda itu adalah kutukannya. Diceritakan, Dewa sekalipun bahkan terkena kutukan itu dan akan mengalami kesakitan jika menggunakannya. Seperti sebuah pedang bermata dua, Kuas ungkapan itu pun sama. Dibalik kekuatannya yang Gila menyamai Pusaka lainnya, ada kelemahan juga harga yang harus dibayar.

Dewa yang diketahui pernah menggunakan Kuas ungkapan adalah Ebisu, dan Kuantitas dari Etintas yang dia ciptakan pun tidak terlalu banyak. Menyentuh angka 10 pun sudah menjadi sebuah keajaiban. Namun sekarang! Komplotan Ebisu yang dibantu oleh pihak Sakra mendapatkan bantuan berupa _Dopping,_ yang membuat kekuatan tempur pasukan mereka yang diremehkan dan dipandang sebelah mata, menjelma menjadi kekuatan tempur setara sebuah Fraksi itu sendiri. Berhasil menciptakan 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ adalah sebuah keajaiban juga sebuah prestasi dari dasar kemustahilan yang Dramatis. Dan hal ini, pasti akan dicatat dalam sejarah, dimana ada Mahluk yang berhasil menciptakan 100 ribu pasukan tempur menggunakan Kuas ungkapan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi Ebisu sendiri? Apa dia bisa ikut bertempur meski sudah melakukan semua kegilaan ini?"

Tentu saja kehadiran Ebisu sebagai tuan dan pencipta 100 ribu pasukan tempur itu sangat krusial dalam perang nanti. Karena mau bagaimanapun, system dari Kuas ungkapan itu sangat sederhana namun penuh celah disisi lainnya. Dimana, para _Ayakashi_ atau Siluman buatan yang diciptakan Kuas ungkapan itu akan dan harus selalu mengikuti perkataan penciptanya. Mereka benar-benar patuh dan tak mau menerima perintah dari orang lain, jika memakasa yang ada konflik dengan _Ayakashi_ akan terjadi.

Mudahnya, jika Ebisu tak hadir dalam perang nanti, para _Ayakashi_ itupun tak bisa dijadikan pasukan tempur mereka dan hanya berakhir menjadi mahluk buas tak punya pemikiran. Itu sama saja mereka tidak memiliki pasukan tempur dan kemungkinan kalah menjadi nyata bagi mereka. Karena itulah, meski jumlah pasukan 100 ribu atau bahkan 1 juta sekalipun, jika tidak bisa diperintah dan membantu, sama saja bohong.

"Sekali lagi, berkat _Dopping_ yang anda berikan, dia masih cukup mampu untuk mengkoordinir semua pasukan itu. Memang tidak meragukan jika Dewa yang masuk dalam jajaran Top 20 Strongest in the World juga salah satu dari 8 Vasu/Wasu membantu rencana kudeta. Benar-benar mengerikan.."

Informasi yang perlu digaris bawahi dengan tebal adalah, Support yang membantu pihak oposisi, atau bantuan yang dikirimkan Sakra dalam panggung Takamagahara ini, masih termasuk Top 20 Mahluk terkuat di dunia. Dan lebih jelas lagi, dia salah satu dari 8 Vasu/Wasu yang langsung di komandoi oleh _Svargavati,_ Indra atau Sakra. Tentu saja bantuan yang dikirim Sakra ini bukanlah sembarang bantuan yang sia-sia, dia langsung mengirim salah satu Vasu/Wasu kemari. Ini tentu menjadi indikasi kalau Konspirasi yang dia mainkan benar-benar serius.

Sekedar mengingatkan, Top 20 bukanlah predikat atau posisi yang bisa diisi sembarang Mahluk. Hanya mahluk dengan kelas tinggi atau Dewa lah yang mampu mengisinya. Kekuatan mereka benar-benar luar biasa jika berhasil masuk predikat ini. salah satu contoh, dari Norse ada Thor putra Odin yang memasuki Top 20, tidak terlalu jauh dari ayahnya Odin. Lalu ada juga 8 Wasu/Vasu yang merupakan pasukan terbaik Sakra yang ke-semuanya memasuki Top 20. Dan ada beberapa Akatsuki yang masuk Top 20 ini, meskipun memang ada 1 atau 2 orang yang berhasil masuk dalam predikat lebih tinggi, Top 10.

"Hahahaha aku tersanjung. Yang lebih mengerikan, adalah kalian. Tidak, tapi kau!.." Mata merah bercahaya bagai api membara itu menatap tertarik pada mata es biru yang dingin. ".., Menyiapkan dan merencanakan semua ini untuk menggulingkan Dewi Amaterasu, kau memang manusia yang menarik. Kheh…"

"Maaf saja, sejak aku mati ribuan tahun lalu, aku sudah bukan lagi manusia.."

Dan tawa mengerikan keluar nyaring disana. Entah apa maksudnya dari pembicaraan ambigu tadi, yang pasti ada rahasia besar dibalik Konflik ini. tentu saja masing-masing pihak memiliki kelicikannya masing-masing. Konflik di Takamagahara, tidak tapi diseluruh Dunia Supranatural dan Dunia manusia, tidak ada yang namanya baik jahat atau konsep pahlawan penjahat. Tiap pihak sama saja, punya kepentingan dan siap mengorbankan apapun untuk mewujudkan kepentingan itu. Kawan atau lawan, tak benar-benar ada di Dunia yang kejam ini, semuanya sama saja. Ibarat sebuah pribahasa Politik, _Tak ada Kawan sejati dan musuh sejati, yang ada hanya Kepentingan_!

Sama juga dalam kasus kali ini. kedua pihak menjalankan rencana mereka dengan penuh percaya diri juga penuh ambisi. Kedua pemimpin bersebrangan ini selalu percaya bahwa semua rencananya berhasil, karena memang itu syarat memimpin. Seperti Naruto, disana dia percaya diri kalau rencana untuk menyerang Aliansi 3 Fraksi dengan senjata politiknya di Takamagahara ini akan berjalan lancar dan musuh bisa dihabisi dengan mudah, namun kenyataannya musuh menyimpan kekuatan besar yang tak akan diduga Naruto. Dan musuh Naruto pun sama, mereka percaya diri dengan kekuatan militer mereka dan percaya akan menang, tanpa tau kalau ada Akatsuki tambahan yang datang dan ikut terlibat Konflik ini. ironis bukan?

Namun begitulah seorang pemimpin. Mereka yang ragu dan _pesimis_ akan berakhir mati dan menjadi mayat tak berguna yang akan dimakan tanah di peperangan nanti. Tak perduli rencana cadangan apa yang dimiliki musuh, kepercayaan harus selalu dipegang untuk membalas menyerang. Inilah fakta lainnya dalam sudut pandang lain, sebuah pertarungan epic antara kedua pemimpin dengan kepercayaannya masing-masing. Pertarungan penentu siapa pemimpin tercerdas juga tercerdik plus paling licik, pertarungan Konspirasi siapa yang paling unggul, disinilah pembuktiannya.

"Bukan manusia? Kurasa kau benar.." Gumam kecil dan rendah mengerikan terdengar jelas. ".., Kurasa mengerikannya, kalian berusaha menghancurkan sekutu kalian sendiri 'kan?"

Hening sejenak. Tak ada balasan pertanyaan tadi, entah memang tidak ada jawabannya atau tidak mau menjawab. Keduanya bukanlah hal penting lagi sekarang.

"Aku bukan golongan Shinto. Kebetulan saja aku disegel oleh Izanagi.."

Mata merah memandang mata Amethyst indah itu lekat, sedikit menyipit dan kemudian memandang mata biru bagai es disampingnya.

"Aku juga. Hanya kebetulan saja ada Dewa Shinto yang keluar masuk tubuhku.." Suara datar itu kembali menghadirkan gelak tawa di ruangan gelap itu. Tawa jahat yang mengerikan. "…, Hmmm sudahlah.., lalu apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan? Apa kita akan menyerbu dengan serangan kejutan pada mereka? Atau apa?"

Pembahasan inilah yang sebenarnya ditunggu-tunggu. Tindak lanjut atau Follow up terhadap tersedianya 100 ribu _Ayakashi_. Apakah akan didiamkan saja atau dibawa perang? Dan bagaimana bentuk perangnya? Pada pertemuan inilah mereka harus membahasnya dengan jelas, sehingga persentase kemenangan ini benar-benar mereka pegang.

Dan dengan dimulainya pembahasan tersebut, suasana dan aura yang dirasakan di sini benar-benar mencekam. Mahluk biasa tak akan bertahan di ruangan seperti ini. _Radiasi_ Kekuatan gila benar-benar membinasakan sesiapapun yang hadir, namun tidak bagi ketiga sosok yang sudah ada disini sedari awal. Mata merah bagai api membara itu menatap kedua sosok lainnya, rencana tetap rencana. Dan dia akan menjalankan rencana itu sebaik mungkin.

"Kita akan berperang secara terbuka. Maksudku, pihak kita kirimkan pesan pada pihak musuh untuk menanggapi tantangan perang kita, sertakan juga ancaman 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ milik kita. Serangan dengan element kejutan memang mengerikan, namun dengan kekuatan juga taktik yang matang, peperangan terbuka pun bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan dari perang lainnya."

Maksudnya sederhana, mereka seolah mengundang pihak Amaterasu untuk menghadiri peperangan yang mereka rencanakan. Sebenarnya agak gila juga menggelikan, mengingat taktik ini bisa dikatakan sangat bodoh. Kenapa juga tidak menyerang diam-diam dan mengejutkan musuh? Itulah benak awam pada umumnya. Namun disini masing-masing pemimpin bukanlah mahluk sembarangan, dibalik semua keputusannya ada rencana cadangan yang siap men-Support semua rencana utama. Jika satu rencana gagal, maka rencana cadangan lainnya akan mem- _backup_. Intinya, semuanya selalu dengan rencana dan taktik yang _brilliant_.

"Hmmmm aku tak mengerti kenapa kau memilih taktik seperti itu. Tapi baiklah…" disebrang sana, suara lainnya menyahuti. "…, Aku akan segera mengirimkan surat tantangannya. Kita siap berperang besok siang."

' _Semua rencana berjalan dengan sempurna. Sesuai dengan rencana besar Sakra-sama. Khehehehe…, memberikan kabar perang juga ancaman? Itu bisa membuat mereka panic dan bertindak gegabah. Aku yakin, para tetua disana akan mengirimkan semua kekuatan militernya ke medan perang. Hahaha.., dengan begitu tujuan Sakra-sama pasti tercapai. Semaksimal mungkin membasmi kekuatan militer Shinto dalam perang ini, hingga tujuan besar Sakra-sama tercapai. Kalau situasi mulai runyam, kurasa aku akan turun. Mengalahkan Amaterasu dan Susano'o sepertinya tidak sulit..'_

Semua rencana Sakra sebenarnya sederhana, hanya tujuannya saja yang rumit dan masih rahasia. Pertama perang ini, dia merencanakan terbuka agar semua kekuatan militer Shinto berkumpul semua di satu tempat. Ancaman 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ adalah ancaman yang bagus untuk mereka. Dan saat perang, sebisa mungkin habisi dan terus kurangi kekuatan militer Shinto. Sederhana memang, namun entah untuk apa tujuan Sakra dan komplotannya melakukan semua ini. akan bahaya jika dunia mengetahui semua ini, bisa-bisa gejolak Politik akan panas karena semua tindakan Sakra.

' _Mungkin permasalahannya hanya kedua manusia reseh itu. Mehhh.., dengan kekuatan baruku aku yakin bisa membunuh mereka berdua. Hahahahaha.. aku berterima kasih karena ini, backup kekuatan di belakang Sakra-sama benar-benar luar biasa. Aku masih tak menyangka saja mahluk sepertinya masih hidup dan ikut satu komplotan dengan Sakra-sama bahkan menjadi backup kekuatan paling mengerikan. Sumber semua konspirasi ini, dalang dibalik semua kelicikan dunia…, mahluk itu benar-benar mengerikan.'_

* * *

 **\- Takamagahara -**

.

Ditempat biasa, para Dewa Shinto sedang melakukan rapat soal pesan ancaman juga tantangan perang dari pihak Oposisi. Rapatnya sudah mulai lama dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun sampai sekarang pun masih belum ada tanda-tanda selesai, sepertinya pembahasan sangat panjang dan alot. Semua pihak sepertinya saling kukuh dengan pendapatnya masing-masing.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan cepat dilorong ruangan dengan gaya arsitektur barat tersebut, lantai atau karpet merah bergesekan pelan dengan alas kaki perempuan itu. Kimono besar dan mewahnya berkibar-kibar pelan ketika berjalan agak tergesa, wajah cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam disanggul itu penuh kecantikan dan kelembutan namun juga sarat nilai ketegasan. Sebuah kombinasi yang sempurna. Perempuan itu adalah Amaterasu atau dipanggil akrab Touka. Dalam penampilan Dewi miliknya dia baru saja menyelesaikan rapat berat tadi, dan langsung pergi begitu saja ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang bisa menghilangkan semua keraguannya.

Rapat tadi sebenarnya sangat malas dia ikuti dan juga selalu memancing amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak, dari lamanya rapat ini, pembahasan hanya memojokan posisi Tsukoyomi atau adiknya yang masih satu golongan dengan Oposisi yang besok akan berperang dengan mereka. Menurut yang kontra, Tsukoyomi juga yang lainnya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi tindakannya, dan hukuman mati juga pembuangan adalah hukuman yang pas menurut mereka. Meskipun sudah diberi tau kalau Tsukoyomi dikendalikan seseorang, mereka tidak percaya dengan alasan skeptis, tak ada bukti jelas. Menurut mereka juga, _memangnya siapa yang bisa mengendalikan dia? Dia itu Dewa terkuat nomor 2 setelah anda, jadi tidak mungkin dia dikendalikan_.

Pemikiran bodoh. Mereka hanya memikirkan bahwa ini hanya konflik internal Shinto saja, padahal kenyataannya ada intervensi bahkan dalang semua ini dari pihak luar, pihak Sakra. Namun yang namanya Dewa kolot, ,mereka tetap kukuh dan memaksa Amaterasu untuk membunuh Tsukoyomi di perang nanti. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu, dia hanya bisa pergi dari rapat dan menuju sebuah tempat yang bisa menghilangkan semua keraguannya. Sebuah tempat dimana disana bisa menjadi pundak yang siap menanggung semua keluh kesah perempuan rapuh seperti Amaterasu.

"Oooi Aneki, kau mau kemana? Tidak sopan lho meninggalkan rapat tanpa menutupnya terlebih dahulu.."

Amaterasu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menengok ke belakang, disana dia bisa melihat sosok Dewa tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan Yukata putih. Mata emasnya memandang Amaterasu lekat, yang dibalas lekat juga oleh Amaterasu. Dia adalah adik Amaterasu selain Tsukoyomi, _The god of Calamity_..

"Ada apa, Susano'o?"

"Maa Maa.. Tanya ada apa? Kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan lho saat rapat tadi, Aneki." Nada santai dikeluarkan Susano'o, melawan Amaterasu yang serius dia mencoba sesantai mungkin.

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghela napas sejenak, kemudian dia mulai berbalik lagi dan hendak melanjutkan tujuannya. "Aku tidak perduli akan kesopanan jika mereka adalah mahluk bebal yang ingin membinasakan keluargaku…"

"…, dan kalau tidak ada lagi aku akan pergi-,"

"Pergi kemana?" langkah gadis itu ditahan kembali, tanpa menoleh dan hanya menghentikan langkahnya. "Pergi ke orang _itu_? Calon suamimu?" tak ada balasan dari Amaterasu, sepertinya positif. "Hahhh.., sudahlah Aneki. Kau jangan terlalu bergantung padanya. Yang ada kita hanya membuatnya dalam bahaya saja. Kodratnya sebagai manusia tak bisa melampaui para Dewa. Mahluk penuh kelemahan sepertinya tidak patut dijadikan sandaran kekuatan bagimu, Aneki. Apalagi dia kalah telak dari Dewa Yato, apalagi yang kau cari Aneki? Mengalahkan Yato seorang saja dia sekarat, apalagi melawan yang lainnya? Jangan terlalu memberikan bahaya pada manusia Aneki."

Disana Amaterasu hanya mengeratkan rahangnya. Tadi beberapa waktu lalu, dia didatangi beberapa Akatsuki yang membawa tubuh sekarat Naruto. Dia langsung merawatnya di kediaman Amaterasu, Amaterasu sendiri mencoba mengobatinya dengan peralatan juga sihir medis yang dia kuasai. Sudah sembuh, namun sepertinya masih belum sadar dari sekarat. Wajar juga memang, perut juga organ dalamnya toh hancur.

Dan soal kata-kata Susano'o, Amaterasu tak bisa menampiknya. Selama ini, dia tak tau limit kekuatan partnernya tersebut. Pertarungan yang dia ketahui, adalah pertarungan Naruto melawan Tengu. Dia tak tau apakah Naruto benar-benar kuat atau tidak. Jadi wajar, jika kata-kata Susano'o sedikit mengganggunya. Apa benar dia menjadi penyebab sekaratnya pria itu? Dan pertanyaan lainnya berputar dibenak Amaterasu. Namun sekali lagi, tekadnya untuk menemui dia sekarang sudah bulat.

"Aku tidak mengharap kekuatan tempur darinya.." Susano'o menaikan alisnya perlahan. Matanya memandang tertarik punggung kakaknya itu. "…, dibanding kekuatan tempur. Dia bisa memberikan kekuatan yang lain yang lebih hebat dari itu, untukku."

"Mattaku.., kau sudah seperti pasangan saja dengan pria itu? Padahal kalian pura-pura saja 'kan?"

Susano'o bukanlah bodoh seperti kelihatannya. Dia tau semua sandiwara kakaknya dengan Naruto ketika pertemuan dulu. Mereka hanya berpura-pura untuk melancarkan aksi mereka. Dia pun ikut pura-pura kaget saja waktu itu. Namun dia tak menyangka juga bahwa Kakaknya bersikap seolah mereka berdua sepasang pasangan romantic.

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa Tanya? Sudahlah, kau siapkan saja pasukan untuk berperang besok, Ototou.."

Dan Amaterasu pun berlalu pergi. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah cantiknya, pembicaraannya dengan adiknya sedikit meringankan beban beratnya. Dia melangkah pergi menuju tempat Naruto dirawat, atau kediamannya sendiri.

"Pergilah… aku akan mengurus semua sisanya. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan pria itu. Tenang saja, aku merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Jadi pergilah dengan senyuman terbaikmu, Aneki!"

Teriakan Susano'o selesai bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Amaterasu dari pandangan. Dewa badai itu tersenyum senang dengan kondisi kakaknya. Jarang dia melihat kakaknya bersikap seperti ini, jadi rasa senang terasa sekali ketika melihat saudarinya bersikap seperti itu. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal menyiapkan pasukan dan hal lainnya untuk perang civil nanti.

"Hahhhh.., aku lupa satu hal…" Menepuk dahinya pelan, Susano'o tersenyum sembari menatap kedepan.

".., Semoga kuat saja dengan Kakak _Judes_ itu."

.

Sreeet.

Bunyi pelan dari pintu geser terbuka terdengar jelas di sebuah itu sendiri berada tepat disamping halaman luar, sehingga hanya terpisah pintu geser dan dinding saja. Pencahayaannya sedikit kurang, namun penglihatan masih bekerja jelas, khususnya gadis berambut hitam panjang yang baru masuk itu. Gadis atau Amaterasu itu menutup pintu dengan pelan dan duduk sopan disebuah tubuh yang sedang tertidur dibalik selimut hangat berwarna biru itu. Tidur dilantai seperti Jepang kebanyakan.

Tubuh itu, tak salah lagi adalah Naruto yang masih dalam masa perawatan. Kekalahannya dengan Yato menyisakan luka parah dan membuatnya sekarat. Untungnya ada obat juga peralatan lainnya yang membantu penyembuhan, sehingga pria itu masih terselamatkan meski perut dan organ dalamnya hancur. Amaterasu memandang sendu wajah tegas itu. Kalau bukan karena bantuannya, baik itu kekuatan tempur juga motivasi untuk hatinya, mungkin sekarang Amaterasu sudah tidak kuat dengan semua tekanan ini. sebuah tekanan yang sama saat dahulu, saat dia dengan Tsukuyomi bersatu dalam sebuah hubungan. Kalau bukan karena pria itu, Amaterasu tak tau lagi sepertia apa. Mungkin akan berakhir seperti dahulu, bunuh diri.

Namun dia juga merasa bersalah. Karena sudah melibatkan pria ini pada masalahnya dan membuatnya sekarat seperti ini. seharusnya dia paham kalau pria ini hanya manusia biasa yang penuh kelemahan, sangat jauh berbeda dengan dia sebagai Dewa. Dia menyesali semua itu, dan dia bertekad bahwa selanjutnya dia akan mengatasi semua sendiri dan tak akan membuat Naruto terluka seperti ini. dia bertekad.

"Naruto-san…" Suara lembut Amaterasu terdengar begitu indah, namun sayang Karena sepertinya satu-satunya mahluk disana sedang tidak sadar. "…, Kurasa ini adalah batasanku. Aku tidak bisa lagi memperjuangkan adik bodoh itu. Tidak sepertimu yang cerdas dan lihai dalam Negosiasi dan lainnya, aku tidak bisa. Kau mungkin manusia, namun kekuatan tekad juga hatimu sangat besar melebihiku. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku hanya seorang Dewi rapuh yang tak becus menjadi pemimpin. Kedepannya, aku tak akan melibatkanmu lagi, Naruto-san.."

Sedikit butir air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Namun Amaterasu melanjutkan. ".., Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi seperti ini. kau tidak seharusnya mengalami hal ini, Naruto-san. Karena itulah, mohon istirahat yang nyaman dan hiraukan kami semua!"

Perkataan Amaterasu selesai, dan suasana kembali hening seperti biasa. Amaterasu merasa cukup puas karena sudah mengadu pada pria yang sudah mendukungnya itu. Senyum senang dan lega dia pasang indah, dia kemudian mulai berdiri dan berniat pergi dari sini. Tak mau lagi mengganggu pria ini. dia mulai melangkah pergi menuju pintu.

"Kau pikir mau kemana, Touka?"

… dan langkah kaki itu terhenti Karena suara Naruto. Tanpa menoleh, Amaterasu atau Touka tau kalau sekarang Naruto sudah sadar, meskipun masih berbaring.

".., Setelah semua curhatanmu itu, kau mau pergi begitu saja? Heh maaf saja, aku ini type pria yang selalu membalas curhatan perempuan."

Touka mulai menghilangkan niatnya pergi, dia berdiri dan hanya memunggungi Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan lekat. " Kau itu pemimpin hebat, Touka. Aku bahkan iri padamu yang kuat dan tegar itu, tidak sepertimu yang masih bisa tersenyum meski sudah pernah kehilangan keluarga. Aku tidak bisa. Jadi, jangan rendahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau kuat dan itu bagus."

"Dan masalah adikmu? Kau tau, ada sebuah pribahasa yang sangat inspiratif. _Jadi pemimpin itu berat, tapi kehilangan keluarga itu lebih berat_. Aku serahkan semua keputuasan padamu, lakukanlah dengan tekad mu. Jika ingin mengakhirinya, lakukanlah dengan tekad! Jika ingin mempertahankannya, lakukan dengan tekadmu! Seorang yang ragu dan pesimis, akan berakhir di pertempuran.."

Suasana masih hening. Touka masih memunggungi Naruto, namun kalau dilihat air mata mulai jatuh melalui pipi putih miliknya. Inilah yang dia maksud tadi dengan Susano'o. Naruto selalu bisa memberikannya kekuatan misterius ini, kekuatan yang selalu membantunya dalam setiap keputusannya. Kekuatan yang mempengaruhi tekadnya, Amaterasu mengakui kalau hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hahhh.., aku sudah capek-capek me-Motivasi dan hanya dibalas dengan butiran air itu. Pergilah, kau itu mengganggu istirahatku, dasar perempuan _Judes_.."

Senyum kecil tercipta diwajah Amaterasu. Hatinya lega sekarang. Sesuatu yang selalu dia dapat jika bersama dengan pria itu, sebuah perasaan yang entah apa itu. Amaterasu selalu rasakan ketika bersama dengan pria atau manusia itu. Dengan senyuman kecil, dia kembali melangkah pergi.

".., Dan juga..! hapus dulu air mata itu! Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat wajah cantikmu yang dibasahi air mata. Aku tidak mau dituduh menyakiti calon istrinya sendiri oleh Susano'o dan menyebabkannya memburuku.."

Masih dengan senyum, Amaterasu menghapus air mata itu dipipinya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Benar-benar manis. Dilihat dari manapun, mereka berdua cocok dan bahkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun, mereka berdua tak ambil pusing soal itu. Hubungan mereka mungkin akan rumit kedepannya. Naruto tersenyum memandang langit-langit ketika Touka benar-benar sudah pergi. Dia selalu merasa nyaman jika berbicara dengan Dewi tersebut. Rasa nyaman yang sama seperti dahulu.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, Naruto-sama?"

Suara baru muncul, dari sudut yang gelap keluar sosok lain. Seorang pria berambut seperti duren dengan warna orange yang nyentrik, tindikan tak tau tempatnya menambah ke-nyentrikannya. Naruto hanya diam saja dengan kehadiran anggotanya atau tangan kanannya yang memang sudah sedari tadi disini, menjaganya terus.

"Kau itu tidak sopan, Pain. Menguping pembicaraan antara pria dan perempuan, kau harus belajar lebih lagi."

"Ha'I"

Entah darimana munculnya, Pain langsung menuliskan sesuatu pada buku kecil ditangannya. Naruto hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan tangan kanannya itu. Wajahnya dia buat serius ketika pria bertindik itu selesai melaksanakan aktivitasnya. ".., Jadi bagaimana?"

Wajah pain yang datar itu semakin serius. ".., ,Musuh mempunyai kuantitas pasukan tempur yang gila. 100 ribu pasukan. Dan mengejutkannya, dalang semua ini benar seperti dugaan anda. Dia adalah Sakra. Dan yang menjadi panahnya disini, adalah salah satu Wasu/Vasu. Dia dijuluki Duta para Dewa, kurasa anda tau siapa dia.."

"Dia yah? Lawan yang sulit. Kekuatan dia mungkin berada diatas Amaterasu. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Semua masih sesuai rencana kita. Anda hanya perlu membagi-bagi saja kekuatan kita di tiap titik penting. Anda paham 'kan?"

Naruto mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, perban menempel ditangan kirinya. Mata biru dingin itu memandang sudut gelap di ruangan ini. Pain disisinya hanya diam menunggu. "Itachi! Zetsu! Hidan! Juga Mukuro! Keluarlah!"

Dari pintu yang terbuka itu, cahaya bulan yang baru keluar dari awan menyinari ruangan itu dengan Dramatis. Sudut gelap itu sedikit demi sedikit terkena cahaya bulan dan memperlihatkan orang-orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Itachi dengan jubah Akatsuki miliknya, dibelakangnya ada sebuah Katana cukup panjang. Lalu Zetsu dengan senyuman biasa miliknya, kemudian Hidan dan Mukuro dengan mistery dibaliknya.

"Ini perang Civil pertama yang kita lakoni. Kekuatan kalian sangat dibutuhkan sekarang. Bisa dibilang, perang ini menjadi pemanasan sebelum konflik besar terjadi. Itachi!"

Seorang pria dengan keriput dimata mengangkat tangannya, dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Senyuman **S**. "Kau tetap disini dan jaga titik disini! Mereka mungkin saja menyuruh orang untuk menyerang tempat ini. kurasa hal mudah bagimu dan kekuatanmu untuk menjaga disini 'kan?"

Mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah pasrah. "Maa…, aku pun sebenarnya malas berpergian. Misi sebelumnya benar-benar menguras tenaga."

"Zetsu dan Hidan! Kalian berdua pergi ketitik perang utama! Soal bantai membantai, kurasa kalian jago 'kan?"

Mereka berdua menjawab dengan bersamaan, "Yahh aku sudah lama tidak semisi dengan orang ini.."

Tersisa Pain dan Mukuro. Mereka menunggu intruksi pemimpin mereka lebih lanjut.

"sisanya.., kalian ikut aku mematikan api..!"

Semuanya tersenyum dengan cirri khasnya masing-masing. Malam ini, adalah awal bagi Akatsuki debut dalam sebuah perang. Mereka akan menunjukan kemampuan mereka yang mengerikan. Khususnya Naruto, dia akan menunjukan pada pemimpin musuh kekuatan juga kecakapannya dalam memimpin. Baginya, ini adalah pertarungan kelicikan juga kecerdasan pemimpin. Dia sendiri langsung melawan 2 pemimpin musuh.

Jika menurut Analogi Naruto. Ini pertarungan antara Kira melawan L dan Near. Naruto sebagai Kira akan mengalahkan kedua musuhnya itu, pun begitu dengan kedua musuh Naruto. Namun, pertarungan ini akan berakhir berbeda dengan pertarungan yang Naruto analogikan. Naruto tak akan kalah dari Near, dia berjanji untuk menang dipermainan ini!

' _Lihat saja! Aku akan menunjukan pada Dewa itu kekuatan manusia yang sesunguhnya! Aku pasti membungkamnya dengan kekuatan tertinggi Techno Magic! Kemampuan yang dikatakan bisa membunuh Tuhan sekalipun, aku pasti akan menunjukannya! Lihat saja nanti aku memadamkan api..'_

.

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 12 'Persiapan' End!**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Saya kembali lagi… menambah A/N diatas.., yaaa sudah saya tampilkan sedikitnya scene manis lah buat mereka. Gak perlu scene pegangan tangan atau scene mengucapkan kalimat cinta, mereka punya caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing. Dan yahhh.., Naruto sendiri sepertinya masih terjebak di masa lalu atau istilahnya gagal move on dari pacarnya yang sudah mati. Ini menjadi kunci hubungan Naruto dan Amaterasu, dan saya sudah siapin arc untuk membahas ini. mohon sekali lagi, para reader mengerti.., hubungan antar character gak harus lah hubungan manis cinta-cintaan atau bahkan sampai lime/lemon segala…, sekali lagi bukan berarti gak akan ada romance, ada cuman perlu dibangun dengan baik hubungan mereka..**

 **Kemudian.., emm nah Akatsuki sudah nambah lagi munculnya. Mereka akan sedikit debut di arc ini. Hidan dan Zetsu akan banyak unjuk gigi karena mereka di medan perang utama. Hahhh ga perlu lama-lama langsung aja civil war. Gak harus kan bahas strategi politik dan lainnya.. langsung hajar dan menang. Intinya sudah hapal aja gimana liciknya masing-masing pimpinan. Dan hohoho garis bawahi tuh… Dalang dan support dari Sakra cs adalah salah satu Wasu. Siapa kah? Lebih kuat dari Amaterasu juga Susano'o.**

 **Lalu… ada Backup kekuatan besar dan misterius dibelakang Sakra. Bisa saya bilang, itulah yang membuat Sakra berani dan melakukan hal aneh2. Siapa dia? Yang pasti dia juga licik bahkan lebih licik dari Naruto. Gak seru kan kalau hanya Naruto saja yang berlaku licik, harus ada pihak bersebrangan lainnya. Silahkan tebak sampai fic ini mendekati akhir2.. hehehehe**

 **Maa kayanya itu aja yah…, paling atas saya berusaha mengenalkan Akatsuki yang Koplak. Semoga sreg dihati reader semua.. Pain Fanatik Naruto-sama, Itachi seorang S, Zetsu si Watados ceplas-ceplos, Hidan kau taulah, juga Mukuro yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi mistery di fic ini. kalau boleh bilang.., dia pun memegang kunci penting konflik fic ini..**

 **Review akan saya balas yang pake akun.. yang lewat jalur non-login akan saya jawab kalau mendesak sekali untuk dijawab pertanyaan atau saran tersebut…**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	13. Chapter 13 : Civil War

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

Jika menurut Analogi Naruto. Ini pertarungan antara Kira melawan L dan Near. Naruto sebagai Kira akan mengalahkan kedua musuhnya itu, pun begitu dengan kedua musuh Naruto. Namun, pertarungan ini akan berakhir berbeda dengan pertarungan yang Naruto analogikan. Naruto tak akan kalah dari Near, dia berjanji untuk menang dipermainan ini!

' _Lihat saja! Aku akan menunjukan pada Dewa itu kekuatan manusia yang sesunguhnya! Aku pasti membungkamnya dengan kekuatan tertinggi Techno Magic! Kemampuan yang dikatakan bisa membunuh Tuhan sekalipun, aku pasti akan menunjukannya! Lihat saja nanti aku memadamkan api..'_

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N minta sarannya? Temen saya dan saya kemungkinan akan me-remake atau me-rewrite fic saya yang satu lagi. Agak riskan sebenarnya, makanya saya minta pendapat abang2 semua. Rewrite nya akan berlatar abad pertengahan juga banyak unsure perang salibnya, (Saya dan temen saya pecinta sejarah perang salib).., Juga mungkin disana akan ada penguasaan dunia atau Imperium of Bible di dunia manusia. Dan kita semua tau, kalau abad pertengah juga lakonnya bukan hanya pasukan salib saja namun juga ada Kekhalifahan Muslim di Timur, dan niat saya juga temen saya akan menghilangkan unsure itu untuk kenyamanan cerita. Karena sejauh yang kita semua tau, HS DxD inikan banyak sekali unsure Kristiani didalamnya, jadi agak sulit dilepaskan. Gimana pendapatnya? Bukan berarti menjudge Muslim atau menghina agama manapun, saya dan temen saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide liar kami dalam sebuah cerita, yang kenyataanya kami tidak bisa jika itu didunia nyata. Disana, Naruto masih seorang Samurai cuman latarnya berbeda dan konfliknya pun berbeda. Nahh.., Gimana sarannya bang?**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 13. Civil War Part 1**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara -**

 **.**

Berada disalah satu titik di Takamagahara. Sebuah pulai khusus yang luas membentang ribuan km dan melayang jauh di pulau-pulau utama tempat berlangsungnya pemerintahan Shinto. Disanalah _Civil War_ dilakukan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tak ada ceremonial atau apapun terkait pembukaan perang atau apa, karena dadakan sekali. pasukan dibawah komando Susano'o sang Jendral Perang langsung dibawa terjun untuk menghadapi sambutan pasukan musuh. Peralatan tempur baik itu Shinki, pusaka dan apapun itu sudah disiapkan sendiri-sendiri, untuk menunjang keberhasilannya perang dan menjamin nyawa mereka selamat.

Pulai **Kenewa**. Adalah sebuah pulau yang sangat besar yang masih masuk dalam tanah kekuasaan Shinto, tepatnya ini adalah hak milik Daikokuten. Pulau ini sebenarnya cukup unik. Isinya hanya sebuah padang savanna luas saja, ditambahi dengan sedikit bukit-bukit kecil, tempat dengan nama pulai **Kenewa** ini sangat cocok untuk dijadikan tempat wisata. Sedikit tak heran, karena pemilik tempat inipun adalah orang yang suka sekali dengan Hawai.

Kedua pihak sudah saling bersebrangan. Disebelah barat, pihak Oposisi yang dipimpin oleh 3 Jendral sekaligus. Ebisu dengan pakaian ala Detektip yang sangat khas, kemudian ada Yato dengan Pakaian berupa Yukata biasa, Shinki miliknya yang berupa Katana dia pegang dengan erat, kemudian tambahan lagi adalah teman lama Yato. Seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan mata kuning yang tajam, Dewa Bencana yang satu pekerjaan dengan Yato dahulu, Rabo no Kami. Dibelakang mereka sudah ada 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ada yang bentuknya spesifik menyerupai katak, ular atau siput dan juga aneh-aneh seperti _Ayakashi_ raksasa berbentuk _Nue. Ayakashi_ dengan ukuran terbesar, mungkin tingginya mencapai 200 meter, yang berarti 2/3 dari ukuran Great Red si Naga merah.

Disebelah timur, Pihak Shinto dengan sang Jendral besar Susano'o sudah siap menghadapi musuh. Jumlah mereka memang kalah dengan jumlah _Ayakashi_ lawan, mungkin mereka total jumlahnya hanya 30 ribu saja, itu termasuk dengan Shinki yang mereka bawa. Namun sama sekali tak ada raut gentar khususnya di wajah Susano'o sang Jendral perang, baginya Kuantitas tidak bisa dijadikan acuan dalam sebuah peperangan. Perlu ditimbang juga, Kualitas, mental, taktik, lingkungan dan sebagainya. Dia yang sudah sering Perang, sudah hapal sekali bagaiaman cara memenangkan perang, jadi posisi Jendral perang sangat pas untuk veteran perang sepertinya. Jendral Perang Susano'o berdiri gagah paling depan, Yukata putihnya berkibar pelan tertiup angin, dipinggangnya ada Katana dengan gagang putih, Shinki miliknya yang mengambil bentuk Katana. Disisinya ada Dewa dan Dewi penting juga kuat yang siap membantu Susano'o. terdiri dari Bishamon dengan _Shiki fuku-jin_ dan Dewa lainnya, seperti Kofuku dan lain-lain.

Sebenarnya sudah 30 menit sejak pukul 8 pagi tadi mereka berhadapan seperti ini tanpa langsung menyerang dan memulai perang. Masing-masing pemimpin seolah enggan menyebutkan kalimat 'Serang' untuk segera mengakhiri Civil war ini. seolah meneliti, mereka menunda cukup lama perang besar ini, hingga membuat Hidan yang terlanjur datang on time tidak seperti Zetsu yang memilih telat, dilanda kebosanan dan kekesalan karena perang belum mulai juga. Tentara Shinto bahkan menjaga jarak 10 meter dari Hidan yang sedang mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Bagaimana, Susano'o-dono?" Seorang _Mbak Mbak Bule_ yang berbicara. Dia berada disamping Susano'o. namanya adalah Bishamon salah satu Dewi keberuntungan. Pakaiannya sangat minim, sangat mencolok di situasi perang seperti ini. namun itu adalah Shinki miliknya. Semua pakaian dan atribut yang dia pakai adalah Shinki pribadinya. Dia terlihat menunggangi seekor Singa.

"Bagaimana, apanya?" Susano'o menyahuti. Mata emas miliknya memandang heran pada Dewi itu. Hatinya sedikit cemas karena Kakak tertuanya, Amaterasu memisahkan diri dari Perang dan berniat berhadapan dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Tsukoyomi. Entah berada di pulau mana, yang pasti Susano'o khawatir dengan kakaknya itu. Meski kuat dan sanggup bersaing dengan Dewa dan Dewi Top dari Mitologi lain, dia lemah jika menyangkut keluarganya sendiri. Katakanlah, Amaterasu bisa mati jika menghadapinya sendiri. Terbesit kalau Naruto akan ikut membantu, tapi dia ragu hal itu jika dia masih belum sembuh total.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya? Sudah 30 menit kita berhadapan seperti ini? bukannya tidak sabar, tapi menunggu ini sama sekali tidak menghasilkan. Kita tidak membahas taktik apapun…" Dewi cantik itu memperjelas pendapatnya. Susano'o disana hanya memandang pasukan musuh yang jumlahnya gila itu, bahkan area dengan luas 20 Km tertutupi oleh jumlah dan ukuran pasukan musuh. "…, jika kita menunggu?menunggu apa? Setidaknya Jendral memberikan informasi pada bawahannya."

Memang sedari awal Susano'o tak berniat membahas taktik dalam waktu 30 menit kebelakang. Sudah telambat membahas strategi di waktu sekarang. Dia masih menunggu tindakan musuh, apakah akan memisahkan diri dan menuju tempat pertempuran Kakaknya atau tidak. Jika peperangan sudah dimulai, maka memisahnya pasukan musuh tidak akan disadari sama sekali. Namun kali ini dia menghela napas. Sepertinya sudah cukup menunggu-menunggunya. Dia akan segera mengambil komando dan menyerang musuh.

Sedang di titik musuh…

"Dia masih gigih menunggu?" suara Yato, matanya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Namun mata es itu masih bisa menatap tajam kedepan, ke musuh yang terpaut jarak 2 Km lebih. "Lebih baik gunakan rencana biasa. Waktu kita tidak banyak, perang ini harus segera diselesaikan dalam satu hari."

Ebisu menatap lekat Yato, sebagi pemegang komando dia masih menunggu musuh menyerang dahulu. Dia menunggu musuh bergerak dan meng-aktipkan ranjau-ranjau _Ayakashi_ yang tertanam di kawasan didepannya. Namun musuh sepertinya punya pemikiran tak jauh beda dengan Ebisu. Kali ini dia maju selangkah.

"Pergilah..! aku sendiri bisa mengatasi ini! misi kalian adalah membantu membunuh Amaterasu 'kan? Masalah disini akan kuatasi. Lagipula Jendral perang itu hanya satu.."

Misi Rabo dan Yato sebenarnya sama. Membatu Tsukoyomi disana untuk membunuh Amaterasu. Namun karena perang yang menjadi pengalih perhatian mereka masih belum berlangsung, mereka sabar menunggu hal itu. Namun jika sudah begini, mereka tersenyum. Khsusnya Rabo. Dewa Bencana itu sudah tidak sabar bertarung dan berhadapan dengan Dewi terkuat di Shinto. Adrenalinnya terpacu tinggi sekarang. Dipunggungnya ada sebuah pedang besar seperti pisau dapur, Shinki baru miliknya.

"…, Dan Jendral itu adalah aku!"

Dan dengan itu, Yato dan Rabo memisahkan diri dan pergi kearah utara. Mereka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun membiarkan Ebisu mengatasi 30 ribu pasukan Shinto dengan pasukan pribadinya, 100 ribu _Ayakashi_. Tindakan mereka tentu tak luput dari pandangan mata Susano'o. disebrang sana Jendral perang itu terkejut karena musuh sudah bertindak sesuai rencananya.

"Oii Bocah tunggu!"

Hidan berteriak panic ketika bocah berambut pirang pucat atau Yukine sang Shinki Yato ikut berlari dan mengejar Yato. Dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan teriakan Hidan dan Dewa lainnya. Dia mulai keluar dari kerumunan dan mulai menjauh 100 meter dari Pasukan Shinto. Yato jauh didepanya namun Yukine sudah tersenyum senang.

"Matte Bocah! Kau mau kemana? Hmmmm.." dengan ajaib, Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung menahan kepala Yukine dengan telapak tangannya. Senyuman khasnya berbanding terbalik dengan pasukan Shinto yang terkejut karena ada mahluk yang bisa keluar-masuk dari tanah. Jubah Akatsuki miliknya membuat mereka tau kalau dia salah satu anggota tentara bayaran ternama itu. Meskipun wajahnya sangat asing.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin menyusul Yato! Kubilang lepaskan!" Yukine terus meronta. Dimana Zetsu masih tersenyum seperti biasa. Tangan yang menahan Yukine sedikit dia dorong kedepan dan membuat Yukine sedikit terdorong kebelakang, dia berniat lari kembali kedepan.

Buuugh!

…., Namun bocah smp itu langsung terbenam ketanah ketika Zetsu dengan tenaga dan senyuman khasnya memukul kepala Yukine dari atas. Kemudian tanpa merasa bersalah, dia menjambak rambut Yukine dan memaksanya untuk bangun dan menghadapkannya kedepan. Dewa dan Dewi sudah berteriak marah karena Anggota Akatsuki bertindak seenaknya pada pihak mereka, namun diredakan oleh Susano'o. Jendral perang itu memandang tertarik pada pria putih pucat yang melakukan semua tindakannya dengan senyuman riang.

"Lihat! Kalian juga lihat kedepan!"

Selesai ucapan Zetsu, dari dalam tanah mulai muncul akar-akar tanaman tajam yang diselimuti darah ungu. Ada Ayakashi dengan berbagai bentuk yang menancap di akar-akar tajam itu. Seperti sebuah Sate. Kedua pasukan terkejut bersamaan, meski berbeda hal. Susano'o terkejut karena musuh sudah menyiapkan jebakan, dan Ebisu terkejut karena musuh menyadari jebakannya dan berhasil menyingkirkannya. Wilayah yang menjadi jarak antara kedua pasukan, kini dipenuhi akar-akar berbagai ukuran yang menusuk _Ayakashi_ seperti sate.

"Aku tidak melarangmu, Bocah…" Zetsu melepaskan jambakannya pada Yukine. Yukine berdiri dan memandang pria itu lekat, ada rasa terharu karena sudah diselamatkan oleh pria berwajah riang itu.

"…, Tapi kalau kau ingin maju. Majulah berdua! Satu lawan satu, dua lawan dua. Itu adil 'kan?"

"Mehhhh…, Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari seorang yang telat namun datang seolah pahlawan kesiangan sepertimu.."

Hidan berdiri disamping Zetsu. Dibahunya ada senjata miliknya, sebuah Sabit bermata tiga. Dia langsung kesini saat Zetsu muncul seperti pahlawan. "Telat? Maaf saja Hidan, tapi aku masuk Shift siang…"

"Shift siang apanya kamvret! Kau pikir ini kerja apa?!"

"Memang bukan kerja. Aku masuk sekolah siang..!"

"Lebih ngaco Kamvret! Memangnya Sekolah mana yang menampung manusia abal sepertimu!? SLB sekalipun tak akan ada orang sepertimu…"

Mereka terus berdebat tak tau tempat. Perdebatan bodoh dari dua orang bodoh. Yukine hanya _Sweatdroped_ melihat anggota Akatsuki yang sangat kuat punya kebiasaan seperti ini. namun dia menatap penasaran ketika melihat mereka menyelesaikan debatnya dan bersamaan menatap musuh didepan.

"Maaf saja Hidan, aku menghalangi jalan sesat mu dengan pepohonanku…"

"Jalan sesat gundulmu?! Kheh.., Yukine! Ayo kita jemput dan hajar pria itu! Anggap saja akar tajam didepanmu adalah benalu ciptaan mahluk yang suka mengganggu.."

Zetsu tersenyum seperti biasa. Mata kuningnya memandang Hidan yang maju kedepan dengan senjata miliknya. Susano'o dan yang lainnya pun menatap penasaran pada subjek yang sama. Hidan mulai memegang erat Sabit miliknya, Energy alam dengan jumlah gila dia keluarkan dan mulai mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitar. Energy itu dia pusatkan dan konsentrasikan pada Sabit miliknya. Sabit itu mulai berpendar emas tercampur energy alam. Ancang-ancang dia ambil..

… dan kemudian dia menebaskan Sabitnya secara Horizontal. Seperti ada efek dramatis, angin bertiup pelan dan 'Hyuuuuus' terdengar di pendengaran masing-masing orang. Tak ada efek apapun saat Hidan menebas Sabit penuh energy itu. Itu hanya sesaat, karena kemudian..

…, Area itu beserta akar-akar tajam buatan Zetsu hancur berhamburan dengan tiba-tiba. Gelombang kejut juga asap tebal berhamburan kemana-mana dan membuat angin kencang yang seperti badai. Pasukan musuh disebarang sana banyak yang mati karena tekanan hasil tebasan Hidan. Mereka yang mati adalah _Ayakashi_ yang ada dibarisan depan dengan ukuran yang kecil.

"Aku serahkan disini pada kalian, Zetsu! Ayo Yukine!" dan dengan itu, Yukine dan Hidan berlalu pergi dengan Yukine, mengejar Yato dan temannya Rabo.

Disisi lain, Susano'o menghalangi wajahnya agar tak terkena tekanan angin. Saat sudah mereda, dia bisa melihat area yang akar-akar besar mencuat dari dalam tanah, kembali rata seperti semula, meski tidak semulus tadi. Matanya memandang sejenak pada kedua orang yang sudah pergi mengejar musuh. _Aku serahkan mereka pada kalian_. Susano'o kemudian mengeluarkan katana miliknya, dia mengangkat tinggi katana itu, napasnya dia tarik dengan kuat dan energy pun mulai dialirkan pada katana dengan panjang hampir 1 meter itu.

"Seraaaaaang…!"

Memulai penyerangan, Susano'o menebaskan vertical kebawah Katana miliknya. Dari serangan itu, muncul sebuah tebasan energy berwarna emas yang menjulang tinggi ratusan meter menuju musuh, berniat membelahnya. Atau mungkin tepatnya, serangan itu menuju Ebisu sang Komandan pasukan musuh. Tebasan energy itu terus bergerak dan menebas daratan yang dilewatinya. Parit terlihat jelas sebagai jejak serangan Susano'o.

Ebisu masih tenang, meski serangan yang bisa membelah gunung itu menuju dirinya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dengan perintah khusus memanggil salah satu _Ayakashi_ kuat yang bisa menahan serangan ini. dan benar saja, tiba-tiba didepan Ebisu mendarat seekor _Ayakashi_ dengan rupa seperti manusia namun cukup tinggi dan besar. Warnanya merah, dengan tanduk mencuat dikepala juga objek yang menyerupai rambut gondrong di kepalanya. _Ayakashi_ ini adalah salah satu _Ayakashi_ yang dibuat menyerupai seekor mahluk, hingga sampai pada kemampuannya. Dan mahluk ini menyerupai seekor Oni, mahluk mistis dengan keukuatan gila sekuat monster. Dia memasang posisi menangkap dan siap menerima serangan tebasan Susano'o.

" **Waaaaaargh..!** "

Dengan kuatnya, Oni itu menahan pergerakan serangan Susano'o. tubuhnya seolah kebal dan tebal melebihi gunung karena kuat menahan tebasan yang bisa membelah gunung, hasil serangan Susano'o. Oni itu berteriak kencang semakin kencang tiap waktunya. Ebisu tersenyum senang karena serangan besar sekalipun bisa ditahan oleh tentara yang bukan menjadi yang terkuat, artinya kekuatan tempur terkuat miliknya punya kekuatan bahkan lebih dari Dewa dan Dewi pihak sebelah.

Dan dengan teriakan terakhir yang lebih kencang, Oni itu mengubah arah serangan Susano'o. dia mengangkat serangan itu dan mengubah arahnya menuju langit yang kemudian berhasil menebas awan dalam radius ratusan meter. Seolah sekeras berlian, Oni itu berhasil selamat tanpa luka dalam sedikitpun, hanya ada sedikit lecet dikulitnya. Namun dia masih bisa berdiri dan menatap garang kedepan.

Melanjutkan ketegangan, pasukan yang dibawa Susano'o mulai bergerak maju. Mereka dengan senjata miliknya masing-masing merengsek kedepan untuk berhadapan dengan musuh. Sedang pihak musuh, dengan sekali perintah mutlak dari Ebisu, mereka pun sama-sama bergerak maju untuk menghadapi musuh. Area bertarung mereka diefektifkan menjadi 100 km. _Ayakashi_ berbagai bentuk dan ukuran bergerak kedepan untuk menyerang musuh. Namun berbeda dengan yang satu paling besar, _Ayakashi_ dengan ukuran lebih 200 meter dengan wujud yang menyerupai seekor siluman dan raksasa di Mitologi Jepang, dengan wujud menyerupai _Daidara botchi,_ mahluk itu bergerak berbanding terbalik dengan yang lainnya. Tangannya menggenggam permukaan tanah dan berusaha mengangkatnya.

Butuh 10 detik sampai bongkahan tanah dengan berat ratusan ribu Ton itu terangkat keluar dan berhasil dipeluk oleh mahluk raksasa itu. Besar dari bongkahan batu itu besarnya tak main-main, mungkin lebih besar dari gunung sekalipun. Memang tak salah jika monster _Daidara Botchi_ dijuluki sangat kuat juga sebagai pelindung dan pemelihara bumi. Menurut mitos, jejak kaki mahluk tersebut bisa menciptakan sebuah Danau, juga kekuatannya bahkan sanggup memindahkan gunung sekalipun. Berat tubuhnya sangat besar dan sulit dibayangkan untuk logika manusia biasa, manusia hanya bisa terkagum kalau mahluk ini terjatuh bisa membelah gunung menjadi dua.

Dengan kekuatan gila miliknya, monster _Ayakashi_ itu melemparkan bongkahan batu raksasa itu kearah musuh yang masih bergerak maju menuju pasukannya. Langit tiba-tiba menggelap ketika cahaya matahari tertutupi bongkahan batu luar biasa besar itu. Pasukan Susano'o diambang bahaya dan kekalahan jika tidak bisa menghancurkan serangan musuh kali ini.

"Aku yang maju, Susano'o-dono.." _mbak mbak bule_ atau Bishamon menyarankan diri. Dia mencegah Susano'o yang akan bertindak menghancurkan batu besar yang akan menimpa mereka. Karena ada serangan itu, para pasukan berhenti bergerak mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

"Hmmm.." Susano'o menimbang, dia melihat Bishamon sebentar dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, ku serahkan _kerikil_ sialan itu…"

Dengan keberaniannya, Bishamon maju lebih depan. Perintah pemanggilan dia keluarkan dan ditangannya langsung muncul sebuah cambuk panjang. Ini merupakan salah satu Shinki miliknya. Dia berniat menghancurkan serangan musuh dengan ini. Dewi cantik itu menatap keatas, kearah bongkahan besar itu. Didepan matanya, muncul sihir khusus yang menjadi support serangannya. Ini manifestasi kekuatan dari Shinki yang dia miliki, Kazuma.

["Semuanya sudah siap! Energy sudah pas dan Akurasi sudah sempurna. Kau pasti bisa menghancurkanya, Veena!"]

["Ganbatte…, Onee-sama/Ojou!"]

Suara Kazuma juga Shinki miliknya yang lain menggema dipikirannya. Dewi itu tersenyum optimis dan memasang kuda-kuda, cambuk panjang miliknya dia siapkan dan lalu dia pecutkan keatas menuju batu besar itu. Dengan cepat jarak keduanya terpotong, dan ketika beradu..

… Cambuk itu menembus dan membelah batu itu semakin kedalam. Seperti pisau yang membelah _tofu_ , batu besar itu mulai retak seperti ikatan molekulernya runtuh. Dengan waktu cepat, cambuk itu berhasil menembus batu besar itu. Dan saat itulah Energy yang disimpan disana dikeluarkan oleh Bishamon dibantu kerja samanya dengan Shinki miliknya. Energy itu menggetarkan batu besar itu dan kemudian.., menghancurkannya. Bongkahan batu besar sebesar gunung itu hancur lebur menjadi bongkahan yang lebih kecil setelah menerima serangan Bishamon.

Tak terkagum atau menunggu lama, mereka kembali merengsek maju untuk saling berhadapan. Bahkan _Ayakashi_ raksasa yang melemparkan batu sebesar gunung itu mulai maju dan berniat menghancurkan musuh. Meski agak kesusahan karena ada sekutu-sekutunya yang ukurannya lebih kecil, bahkan ada yang sekecil _kutil_ ditubuhnya. Dia mencoba hati-hati dalam melangkah.

"Yare-Yare…, Perang ini membosankan sekali. Melawan pasukan tanpa otak yang dikendalikan pria _Cosplayer_ berkostum Detektip _Conan_ …., hahhhh aku iri dengan Taicho yang ikut memadamkan api bersama Danna.." Zetsu sempat-sempatnya mengeluh dalam perang. Dia berada dipaling belakang barisan. Sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika perang sudah dimulai, dia hanya duduk pada sebuah Akar ciptaannya.

"Maa…, kurasa pembantaian lebih seru disini. Meski bukan **S** dan _Masokis_ seperti Itachi, tapi…" pria itu tenggelam dalam tanah, senyuman riangnya masih tetap terpasang, meskipun sesaat matanya berubah menyipit tajam penuh kekejaman.

"…Aku akan tetap menikmati ini!"

Bugh!

Dengan kekuatannya, Zetsu memukul dagu musuh. Dia dengan kemampuan khusus miliknya keluar kembali dari dalam tanah dan langsung memberikan pukulan ke dagu pada monster yang tadi menahan serangan Susano'o. Oni itu tak merasakan efek apapun akibat pukulan Zetsu, jelas sekali karena pria itu bukanlah type petarung otot. Namun jika melihat dengan jelas, ada objek seperti akar kecil yang bergerak perlahan menembus dagu Oni itu dan memasukinya. Zetsu melompat dan menjaga jarak dengan mahluk itu. Matanya memandang pasukannya yang juga mulai bertarung dengan musuhnya masing-masing, ,matanya tertarik pada Susano'o yang bergerak menuju Raksasa tadi. _Lawan yang pas_ , pikir Zetsu.

Oni itu berniat membalas. Dia mengangkat senjata yang berupa gada raksasa dengan duri tajam disisinya, senjata ini disebut _Kanebo_. Sekali serang, bumi sekalipun bisa terbelah apalagi tubuh Zetsu. Mungkin akan hancur. Namun bukannya takut, Zetsu malah bertindak mengabaikannya dan berbalik kebelakang. Senyuman riang miliknya masih terpatri diwajahnya, sedetik kemudian..

Oni itu mati dengan akar-akar tajam mencuat dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Menghancurkan tubuhnya dari dalam dan membuat darah berwarna ungu itu terciprat kemana-mana. Serangan Zetsu yang sangat khas. Kayu yang bisa menyerap energy lawan untuk membantu _fotosintesis-_ nya. Kemampuan yang dulu pernah dia gunakan untuk melawan para iblis muda, kini digunakan kembali. Namun dengan mekanisme dan kekejaman yang berbeda.

Zetsu kembali bergerak dan membantai musuh-musuhnya.

"Heyaaaat..!"

Dengan kekuatan dan kelincahannya, Bishamon si Dewi perang itu menebas-nebaskan pedang besar miliknya dan membelah tubuh musuh menjadi dua. Meski besar dan terlihat berat, Bishamon menunjukan kaliber dan Kapabilitasnya sebagai Dewi perang dan Dewi yang memiliki Shinki terbanyak. Ada seekor _Ayakashi_ yang cukup besar didepannya, dia berbentuk Naga-Naga Eropa dengan warna merah. Bishamon berniat membelahnya..

"Yugiha! Tebas diaaa…!"

Dalam dunia pikiran khusus para Shinki, pria dengan rambut coklat yang dimaksud Bishamon tersenyum optimis. Sama dengan Shinki miliknya, Bishamon dengan optimis membelah dan membunuh _Ayakashi_ itu dengan tebasan pedang besar bermotif abstrak. Mata violetnya memandang sangar kesekitar saat menemukan masih banyak _Ayakashi_ yang berniat membunuhnya.

"Hancurkan mereka…! Karuha! Kazuha!"

Kali ini dua Shinki sekaligus. Dua Shinki yang berwujud anak-anak mengambil bentuk sebuah Revolver dan sebuah pistol kaliber 45. Dengan senjata itu dan sihir yang membantunya membidik didepan mata kanannya, Bishamon membunuh banyak _Ayakashi_ lemah disekitarnya. Mereka semua mati tertembak dan hancur begitu saja. Kekuatan Dewi perang memang tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja.

" **Auuuuuuu** …"

Dibelakang Bishamon, sudah ada Srigala atau Anjing dengan ukuran dua kali tubuh manusia. Mata merah mereka memandang Bishamon yang kini akan mereka terkam penuh hasrat membunuh. Kali ini, _Ayakashi_ yang menjadi produk ciptaan Ebisu mengambil bentuk seekor _Inugami_ atau Anjing Dewa yang kerjanya sebagai _Shikigami_ atau roh pelindung. Gigi dan cakar tajam mereka berniat merobek tubuh mulus Bishamon.

"Jangan mengganggu dasar Anjing! Musnahkan mereka, Kinuha!"

Senjata yang sama seperti tadi, sebuah cambuk penghancur. Dalam pikirannya, Shinki ini penampilan aslinya adalah seorang _Onee-sama_ cantik berambut coklat panjang. Dia tersenyum percaya diri, karena dengan kerja sama mereka dia berhasil memusnahkan semua _Inugami_ itu dengan mudah. Lalu Bishamon menggunakan Cambuk itu untuk menghancurkan sekitar dan membunuh semua _Ayakashi_ disekitarnya. Sudah ratusan yang dibunuh Bishamon. Jumlah yang besar namun juga kecil, karena jumlah asli mereka adalah 100 ribu.

["Awas, Veena!"]

Dengan tiba-tiba seperti hantu, mahluk kolosal dengan tinggi mencapai 100 meter berwujud tengkorak raksasa, muncul dibelakang Bishamon dan menggerakan tulang tangan raksasanya untuk menghancurkan Bishamon. Tak salah lagi, mahluk raksasa berwujud tengkorak ini adalah salah satu monster Jepang yang terkenal, monster yang wujudnya adalah gabungan dari jutaan Tengkorak dan tulang belulang. Namanya adalah _Gashadokuro_. Jika benar Bishamon terkena, dia akan gepeng tertekan tulang tangan raksasa itu.

Buuuuuugh!

Dan tanah bergetar seperti gempa ketika tulang tangan itu menghantam bumi dan menghancurkan Bishamon disana. Tengkorak raksasa itu berniat kembali menarik tanganya dan lanjut menghancurkan musuh merepotkan lainnya, beberapa meter diangkat dan gabungan tulang raksasa yang membentuk tangan itu hancur lebur dengan tiba-tiba. Asap tebal menutupi pandangan siapapun yang mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat sudah jelas, maka musuh akan terkejut dan sekutu akan tersenyum kagum.

Terkejut dan Kagum Karena Bishamon berhasil selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun. Penampilannya pun sudah berubah, dibandingkan tadi yang memakai pakaian minim mengundang hasrat duniawi, dia kini memakai jirah besi perak yang terlihat kokoh. Dengan Shinki inilah dia berhasil selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun meski dihantam oleh tekanan sebesar gunung sekalipun. Gadis berambut seperti bunga sakura tersenyum senang karena berhasil menyelamatkan Onee-samanya tepat waktu.

"Aiha.., Terima kasih.." menyebutkan nama Shinki miliknya. Bishamon kemudian menatap tajam keatas, kearah tengkorak raksasa itu. Dia mengacungkan Shinki miliknya yang berbentuk pedang besar bermotif abstrak. Sekali tebasannya, maka gunung pun bisa terbelah. Dengan ini Bishamon yakin bisa menumbangkan mahluk jejadian itu.

Dan selanjutnya, Bishamon merengsek maju terus membunuh musuh.

"Hahhh.., Aku sedikit tidak suka kalau tanah miliku dijadikan medan perang seperti ini. Apalagi waktu berharga miliku dengan Inaba-kun diganggu. cihhh…, tapi apa boleh buat.." Seorang pria tua berambut uban berbicara penuh kekesalan. Tampang galaknya memandang sekelilingnya, banyak _Ayakashi_ dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran yang mengepungnya. Matanya memandang kesal seorang gadis loli berambut merah muda yang sedang ditahan oleh seorang _Ossan_ agar tidak menghampiri dirinya. Pria tua itu adalah salah satu Dewa keberuntungan, Daikokuten namanya.

Gadis loli itu adalah Kofuku. Si Dewi kesialan. Lelaki yang menahannya adalah Shinki satu-satunya, Daikoku. Sepertinya Pria itu sedang menahan Kofuku agar tidak menghampiri Daikokuten, karena kalau menghampirinya bisa saja aura kesialan Kofuku mengenai pria itu dan membuatnya sial dalam pertempuran. Sebenarnya Kofuku agak tidak berguna dalam perang ini, karena semua serangan Shinki miliknya hanya akan menyebabkan kutukan bahkan membuka gerbang Yomi. Yang justru itu memperkuat _Ayakashi._ Lihat saja sedari awal, dia hanya mengganggu saja rekan-rekannya.

"Kuten.., Aku ingin menghampiri Kuten yo~…" Kofuku masih bersikeras menghampirnya. "Kau hanya akan memberikannya kesialaan, Dewiku Kofuku..!"

"Mou~.., Lepaskan~" mereka berdua terlibat adegan yang sama cukup lama. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seekor _Ayakashi_ dengan bentuk _Inugami_ yang berniat menerkam mereka, Daikoku tepatnya. _Inugami_ itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan berniat memakan Daikoku. Pria itu baru sadar namun dirasa terlambat untuk bereaksi. Dan..

Craassssssh!

Darah berciprat kemana-mana. Bukan darah merah pada umumnya, tapi darah berwarna ungu gelap khas _Ayakashi_. Benar saja, karena _Inugami_ itu sudah tercincang-cincang dan mati mengerikan. Pelakunya, adalah Kofuku dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang jarang dikeluarkan. Ekspresi dingin dan kejam, seorang veteran perang. Kedua tangannya terselimuti darah _Ayakashi_ tersebut. Daikoku hanya bisa melebarkan matanya saja, karena melihat perbuatan Dewinya itu.

"K-Kofuku..?"

"Jangan mengganggu, dasar Anjing.." ekspersi dingin terasa di wajah cantik Kofuku. Gadis bertubuh Loli itu sekarang benar-benar mengerikan. Mantra pemanggilan mengejutkan Daikoku saat itu. " **Kokki**! Kemarilah!"

Dengan cahaya putih, Daikoku bertransformasi. Dia berubah bentuknya menjadi sebuah kipas tangan yang langsung dipegang oleh Kofuku. Pria itu terkejut karena Kofuku akan menggunakanya disini. Dia khawatir hal buruk akan terjadi jika Kofuku bertindak gegabah.

["Kofuku tunggu dulu! Kau bisa membuat masalah baru! Apa kau pikir akan bagus membuka gerbang Yomi tempat Dewi jejadian Izanami di Takamagahara?! Jangan gegabah!"]

"Tidak…" Kofuku mengeratkan pegangannya pada kipasnya itu, matanya penuh akan tekad. Berbeda dengan tadi yang penuh kekejaman. ".., Ayang Yato sekarang sedang dalam masalah dan dimanfaatkan. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan melihat usaha semuanya untuk menyelamatkan Ayang Yato. Karenanya Daikoku.., aku pinjam kekuatanmu untuk mengalahkan dan mengembalikan Ayang Yato!"

["T-tapi-,"]

"Daijobu…" Pendar tipis berwarna putih menyelimuti kipas tangan hitam itu. Kofuku memandang kedepan. Menuju kumpulan _Ayakashi_ dengan bentuk Oni yang jumlahnya ribuan lebih. Dia berniat mengalahkan mereka. "…, Aku tidak akan menyebarkan kesialan atau kutukan lagi kali ini… aku akan.."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kofuku melompat tinggi. Kipas tangannya dia siapkan untuk serangan khusus ini. dengan sekuat tenaga, Dewi Loli itu mengipaskan kipas itu pada komplotan Oni dengan tubuh sekeras berlian itu. Tak terjadi apa-apa sampai selang waktu tertentu, namun selanjutnya pendar energy putih penuh kemurnian bergerak cepat dan menyapu bersih ratusan bahkan ribuan Oni disana.

"…, Aku akan menebarkan cinta Ayang Yato!" teriakan Kofuku sangat Dramatis ketika berhasil menghancurkan musuh.

' _Dia menggunakan energy murni Kami-nya. Setiap Dewa dan Dewi memiliki energy murni yang menjadi energy kehidupan dari semua harapan yang ada. Bahkan Dewi sejahat Izanami pun pastinya punya energy ini. Kofuku.. tidak, tapi Dewiku.., aku akan berjuang bersamamu menyelamatkan Ayang Sableng itu..'_

"Ikuzoooo…!"

["…Kofuku!"]

Dengan gaya bertarung yang baru, dan kombinasi antara Kofuku dengan Shinki miliknya, Daikou. Mereka berhasil membasmi setiap lawan dengan mudah. Kesialan dan kutukan yang sering dibawa Kofuku terganti oleh kasih sayang murni dan perasaan menyelamatkan dan melindungi. Bak kata sebuah pepatah, _Ketika melindungi seseorang atau sesuatu itu, kekuatan kita bisa bertambah dengan ajaib. Bukan kekuatan yang aneh, hanya sebuah kekuatan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga_.

"Yare-Yare…, Dasar Dewi Loli merepotkan. Berteriak soal cinta dengan umur ribuan tahun. Mehhhh…, orang sepertinya, tidak salah, tapi Dewi sepertinya sudah harus punya 7 turunan.." Daikokuten masih diam ditempatnya tadi. Matanya melihat tertarik pada Kofuku yang bertarung secara dramatis disana, menggulirkan pandangannya. Tatapan mata yang tajam lah yang dikeluarkan oleh Dewa berpenampilan pria tua ubanan itu.

Didepannya, kini sudah ada _Ayakashi_ dengan wujud monster aneh lainnya. Kali ini bentuknya agak _Hybrid_. Gabungan laba-laba dengan Banteng di kepalanya. Ukurannya sangat besar, mungkin sebesar rumah berlantai tiga. Mahluk ini, tak salah lagi telah menyerupai seekor iblis _Ushi Oni_. Seekor monster yang berasal dari Jepang bagian barat, dan penggemar tempat berair atau rawa-rawa. Nafasnya mengandung racun yang mematikan, ditambah ukuran juga keganasan yang luar biasa. Tak salah, kalau mitos mengatakan monster ini sangat brutal dan bisa menghancurkan sebuah Desa dengan cepat beserta para penduduknya. Monster itu kini memandang penuh hawa membunuh pada Daikokuten, dimana yang dipandang justru membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Jadi monster ini yang akan kulawan? Lumayan…" seolah keajaiban terjadi, tubuh Daikokuten mulai bertransformasi. Tubuh manusianya mulai membesar dan membesar, namun tiap membesar bukan membesar dengan wujud yang sama. Wujudnya kian berbeda ketika ukurannya semakin membesar, tubuhnya mulai bertransformasi menjadi seekor laba-laba hitam becorak orange yang ukurannya semakin membesar. Transformasi berhenti ketika Daikokuten telah mencapai ukuran yang sama dengan monster yang menjadi lawannya.

Inilah salah satu kemampuan miliknya. Dia mampu merubah tubuhnya atau istilahnya, ber-transformasi menjadi seekor laba-laba raksasa. Jika dilihat, kedua mahluk atau monster ini sangat cocok dipertemukan di arena ini. laba-laba jejadian _Ushi Oni_ melawan Dewa yang berubah menjadi Laba-Laba. Pertarungan mahluk berkaki banyak. Keduanya mulai bergerak maju dengan keganasannya masing-masing.

" **Sini kauuu! Dasar laba-laba jejadian!** "

Kembali lagi ke titik Zetsu.

"Yare-Yare.., kalau bertarung itu jangan menutup mata, _Aho_.."

Bugggh! Bugggh! Buggggh!

Dengan satu kali tendangan, Zetsu berhasil mementalkan 3 ekor _Ayakshi_ berwujud beruang. Mereka dengan mudah Zetsu tendang dan kalahkan karena ukuran dan level mereka adalah level bawah. Mata unik Zetsu memandang dengan tatapan riang seperti biasa pada seorang prajurit laki-laki yang baru dia selamatkan. Pemuda berambut biru, entah namanya siapa. Mungkin dia salah satu prajurit yang dimiliki dan dibawa oleh salah satu Dewa Shinto. Zetsu sengaja menolong pria yang dikepung 3 _Ayakashi_ ini. entah apa alasannya, Zetsu hanya menari dan membunuh musuh di Arena perang ini.

"Maa Maa Maa~… jangan pasang wajah terkejut seperti itu, _Aho_. Lihat disekitar kita, banyak mangsa yang ingin memangsa mangsanya lho.." masih dengan senyuman riangnya, Zetsu mengomentari. Matanya memandang tertarik pada ribuan atau bahkan lebih _Ayakashi_ yang kini mengelilingi dan mengepung mereka. Ukuran mereka tidak terlalu besar dan levelnya pun bukan hal yang perlu ditakutkan, namun dengan kuantitas sebesar ini, bisa jadi masalah juga jika tak berhati-hati.

"Ano, bisakah anda tidak memanggilku dengan _Aho_? Aku punya nama, dan namaku adalah Lucian-,"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu, _Aho_. Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"T-tidak, lanjutkan saja.." pria itu membalas dengan agak gugup, matanya memandang ngeri pada pria yang baru berkata dengan ekspersi riang namun ada sebuah dahan kayu tajam yang dijilatnya horror.

"Baguslah." Zetsu kembali menatap kedepan dan sekelilingnya, ribuan _Ayakshi_ benar-benar mengepung mereka dan tak ada celah sedikitpun. Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum semakin riang ketika tau apa yang akan dia kerjakan, kedua tangannya dia lihat lekat-lekat. Tangan putih pucat itu mulai bereaksi aneh. Tepatnya telapak tangan kiri milik Zetsu mulai bergerak aneh dan menciptakan sebuah lubang entah apa itu, sedang Telapak tangan kanannya, mulai dipenuhi bercak-bercak hitam aneh. Mungkin salah satu kemampuan mahluk ini, siapa yang tau.

"Saa.., _Aho_. Lihatlah dan perhatikan aku beraksi. " Zetsu maju selangkah, kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebungkus Rokok dengan Korek gasnya. Mengambil sebatang dan menyalakannya, kemudian Zetsu mulai menghisap dan menikmati sesuatu yang katanya menghilangkan stress itu. Tangan kiri dengan lubang misterius itu bersuara pelan seperti ada gas bocor, sedang tangan kananya dia _jetik-jetikan_ dan membuat suara unik. Satu langkah dia ambil, dan kemudian Zetsu mulai berlari cepat kedepan, menuju kumpulan _Ayakashi_ yang mengepungnya.

Zetsu terus berlari dan menembus kerumunan _Ayakashi_ yang ada, dia tidak menghajar atau membunuhnya seperti biasanya. Dia hanya melebarkan kedua tangannya saja pada sekitar. Tangan kirinya bersuara seperti sebuah tabung gas bocor, sedangkan tangan kananya dia _jetik-jetikan_ dan menghasilkan suara unik yang khas. Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti, setiap _jetikan_ yang dilakukannya, ada sebuah biji atau entah apa yang tersebar dari tangan kanan itu.

Zetsu terus lari dan menghindari setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya, dari para _Ayakashi_ yang ada. Selain maju lurus, dia pun mulai bergerak kesamping dan mengelilingi kumpulan _Ayakashi_ disekitarnya. Kecepatan lari Zetsu sepertinya terlalu cepat sehingga mereka tidak bisa mendaratkan satupun serangan pada pria putih pucat itu. Terakhir, Zetsu keluar dari kerumunan itu dan kembali pada tempatnya semula. Dia memandang biasa pada pria berambut biru yang bingung dengan tindakannya. Secara ajaib, dari dalam tanah mulai keluar akar-akar cukup besar yang menjadi pijakan Zetsu dan pria itu. Mereka mulai terangkat keatas agak tinggi dari posisi sebelumnya, mungkin kini mereka berdiri pada ketinggian 10 meter lebih.

"Saa.., Lihatlah ini.." Zetsu membuang puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah itu kekumpulan _Ayakashi_ disekitarnya. Pria itu semakin bingung dengan tindakan Zetsu dan para _Ayakashi_ pun sama dibuat bingung oleh tindakannya. Sampai semuanya dilanda kebingungan, puntung rokok yang masih ada apinya itu berada dekat dengan seekor _Ayakashi_. Dan kemudian..

…, Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat dimana _Ayakashi_ menginjakan kaki mereka. Ledakan besar dengan radius cukup luas sampai bisa mengurung ratusan bahkan mencapai ribuan _Ayakashi_. mereka semua terlahap ledakan tanpa henti. Ledakan pertama yang cukup besar itu, kemudian dilanjut dengan ledakan atau letupan api yang lebih kecil. Nyala api berwarna kekuning-kuningan dengan suara dan nuansa horror terasa jelas untuk pria asing yang bersama Zetsu. Jelas sekali dia merasakan kenaikan suhu disekitarnya hingga titik ekstrim, yang untungnya dia bisa bertahan dengan ketahanan fisiknya. Matanya semakin bergetar penuh ketakutan ketika melihat pria yang merupakan dalang semua ini tertawa jauh dari kebiasaannya. Zetsu tertawa penuh kesenangan dan sedikit sadis.

"Hahahahaha.., Rasakan itu Mahluk sialaan! Inilah maha karya! Dei, aku setuju dengan semboyanmu! Seni adalah ledakan!..." Dia terus tertawa senang dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Dramatis. "Tidak, tapi…"

Pria berambut biru disamping Zetsu memandang horror pada Zetsu yang memasang senyuman sadis seperti pembunuh psikopat. Matanya bergetar penuh ketakutan dengan teriakan yang dikeluarkannya kemudian, apalagi diiringi dengan background ledakan dan hutan api kekuningan bersuhu tinggi,

"….Seni adalah PEMBANTAIAN!"

* * *

.

Sementara dengan Hidan. Dia bersama Yukine masih terus mengejar Yato dan Rabo. Entah bagaimana caranya, namun aksi kejar-kejaran mereka sudah berbeda tempat. Bukan di pulai **Kenewa** yang tadi, mereka entah berada dipulau mana sekarang. Yang pasti, Pulau itu penuh dan lebat akan pepohonan seperti Hutan kebanyakan. Lebih mirip ke Hutan Tropis dan Heterogen. Hidan dan Yukine bisa melihat dengan jelas, Yato dan Rabo yang berlari terpaut jarak 30 meter dengan mereka. Sembari kejar-kejaran, kedua pihak melancarkan serangannya masing-masing untuk mengganggu dan menghalangi pergerakan musuh.

"Rasakan ini! _Kutil Kadal_!"

Sekali tebasan, keluarlah Energy berbentuk sabit dengan warna emas yang menuju Rabo dan Yato. Rabo berbalik kebalakang dan menarik pedang besar miliknya, dia menahan tebasan itu dengan pedang besar itu, dan kemudian mengubah arah serangannya kesamping. Menuju pepohonan dan menghancurkannya. Membalas menyerang, Rabo menebaskan pedang besarnya dan mengeluarkan serangan energy berwarna ungu, yang menuju Hidan dan Yukine.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Kutil Kadal_ , _Jerawat Babon_!"

Hidan disana tersenyum senang melihat serangan musuh menuju dirinya. Dia menyiapkan senjatanya dan kemudian menebas dengan kekuatan sedang untuk membalas serangan musuh. Energy emas bergerak lurus dan beradu dengan serangan energy ungu musuh. Asap tebal tercipta dan menghalangi penglihatan. Mata Rabo kemudian bergetar penuh kesenangan ketika dari balik asap tebal itu melesat serangan energy yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan seperti tadi. Rabo menahan serangan itu dengan pedang besarnya dan merubah arahnya.

Kali ini,tak mau menghadapi pola serangan seperti tadi. Rabo menebaskan pedangnya dan mengeluarkan tebasan energy yang sangat besar. Menjangkau jarak 20 meter, tiap ujung serangan ini. Hidan dan Yukine sedikit panic. Hidan perlu konsentrasi terlebih dahulu untuk mempersiapkan energy. Sedangkan serangan semakin mendekati mereka. Salahkan posisi mereka yang menyebalkan. Bergerak menghampiri serangan yang datang. Sangat bodoh. Hidan tak mau mati dan menunggu 10 menit, dia menarik kerah Yukine dan melemparnya keatas dan melewati serangan energy itu. Dia sendiri meluncur dengan pantatnya lewat bawah serangan itu.

Jleb.

"Ano…, Hidan-san? Apa suara 'Jleb' itu? Apa itu suaramu?" Yukine bertanya heran. Dia masih berlari bersama dengan Hidan mengejar musuh.

"Tidak, itu hanya SFX tidak penting." HIdan menjawab seadanya, tangan kirinya bergerak kebalakang dan meraba pantatnya yang, err sedikit perlu perawatan.

"Apanya yang tidak penting?! Pantatmu! Pantatmu ditembus batu tajam, sialaan!"

Seperti kata Yukine tadi, pantat Hidan tertembus sebuah batu agak besar juga sangat tajam. Melihatnya saja sudah ngilu, sebuah batu menembus pantatmu? Bayangkan sendiri rasanya seperti apa. Dan sepertinya, ini terjadi ketika Hidan meluncur ditanah menggunakan pantatnya sendiri tadi.

"T-tidak, ini hanya Aksesoris yang kubeli dari **Toko ped** -,"

"Apanya yang Aksesoris!? Lihat! Pantatmu berdarah! Dia mengeluarkan darah!"

Hidan berusaha menutupi luka itu, dia memegang batu yang menancap pada pantatnya dan semakin mendorongnya kedalam. Mencoba menahan darah yang keluar. "Uggh…, Ini Aksesoris khusus yang bisa mengeluarkan jus tomat kegemarannya adik Itachi. A-aku sengaja membelinya di **Buka Lap** -,"

"Apanya yang jus tomat?! Adik Itachi-san pasti jijik dengan itu! Dan dibeli dimana sebenarnya 'Aksesoris' yang kau maksud itu! Kau labil!"

Rabo disebrang sana memandang kesal pada musuh yang berdebat dan menghiraukan keberadaan mereka. Seharusnya mereka fokus untuk mengejar dia dan Yato, namun sekarang malah berdebat soal pantat yang berdarah. Rabo tak bisa menerima ini, dia akan memberikan mereka pelajaran.

"Teme…! Kalian berani mengabaikan kami! Terima ini sebagai balasan kalian!" dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti tadi, Rabo menebaskan pedang besarnya dan menciptakan tebasan energy yang besar seperti tadi. Hidan kembali menarik kerah Yukine dan melemparnya keatas, sedang dia kembali meluncur dengan pantat yang perlu perawatan khusus itu. Dan mereka berhasil lolos untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-ano Hidan-san? B-batu itu semakin dalam menancapnya? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Yukine bertanya khawatir. Matanya memandang ngeri pada batu yang semakin dalam menembus pantat Hidan. Tindakannya yang meluncur kembali menggunakan pantatnya ditanah, membuat batu tajam itu semakin dalam menancap.

"A-ahaahahaha.., Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini seperti tindik yang dipakai Taicho. Semakin dalam menancap semakin bagus."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang yang wajahnya seperti orang kesakitan karena Wasir."

Rabo disebrang sana menghentikan larinya dan membuat Yato juga berhanti berlari. Dewa bermata biru itu menatap penasaran Rabo yang maju berlawanan arah dengan arah mereka. Dia menunggu Rabo menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Yato.., pergilah sendiri! Aku akan menahan mereka disini. Tidak, tapi aku akan bertarung dengan pria pengidap Wasir itu disini. Instingku mengatakan kalau pria itu adalah pria yang sangat kuat.." Yato diam sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk, dia berbalik lagi dan berlari kedepan untuk menunaikan misi miliknya.

"Pergilah Yukine! Urusan disini biar aku yang urus. Tidak, tapi aku akan melawan pria ubanan itu disini. Wasirku mengatakan kalau aku harus melawannya disini.."

"Tidak, tapi kau sudah tidak kuat berdiri dan lari lagi 'kan?! Kau hanya membuat alasan 'kan?!"

Hidan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Tangannya memegang batu yang menyiksanya di pantat itu, dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga mengeluarkannya. Darah keluar deras dari sana. Namun ekspersi pria itu tidak kesakitan sama sekali, justru ekspresi yang dia keluarkan adalah ekspresi maniak yang penuh kegilaan dan kebrutalan. Hidan berdiri dan memanggul Sabitnya dibahu. Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa meski wasirnya mengganggu.

"Maju, Yukine! Selamatkan orang berharga-mu!"

Meski khawatir ketika melihat luka dipantat Hidan. Yukine mengangguk dan mulai berlari kembali kedepan dengan sangat cepat dan berhasil melewati Rabo yang mengabaikannya. Sepertinya masing-masing pihak sadar kalau pertarungan ini harus steril dari para pengganggu demi kenikmatan pertarungan. Mereka berdua tersenyum ala maniak dan menatap bringas pada masing-masing musuhnya.

Dititik ini, pertarungan besar antara Dewa Bencana melawan Manusia pendatang Bencana akan terjadi. Pembuktian siapa yang terkuat! Hidan dan Rabo akan membuktikannya dipertarungan mereka.

* * *

.

Jauh dari titik _Civil War_ juga Duel seru Hidan dan Rabo. Di luar kediaman Amaterasu ada Naruto yang sudah cukup sembuh dengan kedua Akatsuki yang tersisa dan ditugaskan bersamanya, Pain dan Mukuro. Mereka melangkah pelan dan keluar dari tempat yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi tempat untuk merawat luka Naruto, hasil dari pertarungan Naruto dengan Yato. Naruto yang paling depan memimpin kelompok kecil ini dengan penuh percaya diri. Meski kemarin-kemarin kalah oleh Dewa Yato, itu sama sekali bukan halangan atau pembuktian kalau Naruto lemah dan tidak bisa bertempur lagi. Dia _Istimewa_.

Pakaian Naruto bergerak pelan tertiup angin kecil disekitarnya. Dia memakai Yukata hitam sebagai pakaiannya. Celana hitam sebagai dalaman untuk bawahnya. Sedang bagian atas, Naruto hanya melilit perutnya dengan perban. Tangannya yang terluka pun masih dia lilit dengan perban. Pain dan Mukuro tak merubah penampilannya sama sekali, masih menggunakan pakaian Akatsuki.

Langkah Naruto dan yang lainnya terhenti ketika melihat kedepan. Ada gerombolan _Ayakashi_ yang sudah menunggu mereka. Seperti dugaan Naruto, aka nada musuh yang menyelinap kesini dan berbuat ulah. Untungnya dia sudah menyuruh Itach berjaga disini, dan entah kemana pria itu sekarang. Naruto menciptakan sebuah Katana dengan sarungnya, menggunakan kemampuan sihir dan Sacred Gear miliknya. Kemudian dia mengikatnya dipinggang dan berjalan kembali kedepan. Melewati gerombolan _Ayakashi_ yang tiba-tiba diam saja ketika musuh mereka melewatinya. Pain dengan mata _jeruk_ miliknya menatap penuh kekaguman pada Naruto yang memimpin kelompok ini dan memunggungi mereka dengan punggung lebarnya.

Keluar dari gerombolan _Ayakashi_ , Naruto membenarkan posisi Katana miliknya yang sedikit keluar dari sarungnya. Wajahnya penuh ambisi dan menatap kedepan. Mukuro seolah mengerti dan mulai melakukan tugasnya, dia menciptakan portal dimensi didepan Naruto. Portal berwarna hitam itu berputar cepat. Naruto mulai melangkah dan mengabaikan _Ayakashi_ yang dia lewati tadi kini sudah mati dengan luka tebasan yang dalam.

Pain sejenak menatap hasil karya tuannya itu. _'Meski awal berpedang, namun perkembanganya sudah semengerikan ini? inikah kemampuan alami manusianya? Belajar dan berkembang dua kali lipat dari setiap kegagalan? Pertarungan dan kekalahannya dengan Yato si pendekar pedang dengan teknik terkuat di Shinto ternyata memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Naruto-sama. Inikah kekuatan yang menjadi pondasi semua kekuatannya? Bukan bakat atau anugrah, hanya tekad belajar dan pantang menyerah untuk berkembang. Naruto-sama memang Istimewa'_

"Tunggu aku…, Touka!"

 **And Cut**

 **Chapter 13 'Civil War 1' End!**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Up lagi.**

 **Ada yang tau gak nama pulau Kenewa saya ambil dari mana? Fufufu.., benar itu dari…?**

 **Oke langsung bahas aja chap ini juga beberapa review yang menurut saya penting..**

 **Pertama, civil war sudah berlangsung dan tanpa strategi apapun dan langsung tarung2 aja. Gak papa kan? Dan kedepannya mungkin akan banyak pertarungan, tapi tenang aja kok. Untuk yang mengharapkan scene Naru-Amaterasu, saya sudah siapin chap special di arc ini nanti setelah konflik selesai. Di chap depan juga aka nada scene Naru dan Amaterasu. Terus emmm.., hahah di perang ini saya bawakan para mahluk mitologi jepang untuk musuh Shinto. Semoga mudah di mengerti.**

 **Emm… yang kedua, soal Naruto yang kalah dengan Yato? Katakanlah itu Naruto aja yang ke-pd an juga gegabah. Sudah tau gak bisa bermain pedang malah nekat bertarung dengan pendekar pedang terkuat di Shinto? Pasti kalah, sekaratnya sih karena kelicikan musuh. Namun Naruto kalahnya gak akan gak bawa apa2 kok, dia pasti berkembang kok. Silahkan pahami kata2 batin Taicho dicerita diatas, tentang Naruto.**

 **Lalu akan saya jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang menarik. Pertama, Akatsuki jumlahnya berapa dan siapa aja? Saya jawab sama seperti di canon, cuman tanpa Obito dan Kuro Zetsu aja (Spoiler kah?). dan tenang aja, setelah arc ini kita akan melihat semua Akatsuki (tanpa kekuatan mereka tentunya), dan bocoran.., Sasuke juga akan saya tampilkan, entah di pihak siapa. Tapi sebagai penghargaan untuk reader khususnya bang Firman yang sangat ingin ada Sasuke, akhirnya saya berpikir ulang dan masukan saja karakter cool itu.**

 **Lalu True techno magic? Bocoran aja…, Konsepnya adalah hal2 yang ada disekitar kita dan sangat erat banget. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, konsep itu sangat sangat sangat sangat dekat banget dan erat benget di hidup kita semua. Agak ada unsur2 fisika bahkan fisika kuantum nya sih juga sedikit kimia… tebak aja apa.. hehehe**

 **Untuk review.., saya akan balas yang pake akun. Yang guest pun akan sya balas..**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah koreksi dan dukung sya. Semoga semuanya sehat selalu dan dimudahkan semua urusannya..**

 **Juga apa lagi yah? Lah nanti aja saya balas yang pake akun lewat pm…**

 **Terus mohon tanggapanny A/N diatas yah, projectnya bukan sama saya tapi sama temen saya. Dia veteran silent reader di Ffn sejak 2011 lalu. Meskipun vakum sejak 2014 sampe sekarang saya tarik lagi sih..**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	14. Chapter 14 : Civil War 2

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

Pain sejenak menatap hasil karya tuannya itu. _'Meski awal berpedang, namun perkembanganya sudah semengerikan ini? inikah kemampuan alami manusianya? Belajar dan berkembang dua kali lipat dari setiap kegagalan? Pertarungan dan kekalahannya dengan Yato si pendekar pedang dengan teknik terkuat di Shinto ternyata memberikan efek yang luar biasa untuk Naruto-sama. Inikah kekuatan yang menjadi pondasi semua kekuatannya? Bukan bakat atau anugrah, hanya tekad belajar dan pantang menyerah untuk berkembang. Naruto-sama memang Istimewa'_

"Tunggu aku…, Touka!"

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Soal A/N kemarin, kami publish new story aja gak di remake.., jadi silahkan baca dan koment secara objektif..Author yang bantu saya buat cerita itu, namanya Pe'I, btw..**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 14. Civil War Part 2**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara -**

 **.**

"Heyaaaaaa…!"

Hidan dan Rabo beradu tebasan dan serangan. Mereka menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat ketika kedua senjata mereka beradu.

"Rasakaaan ini Siaalaaaan…!"

Menebaskan Sabitnya vertical ke bawah, Hidan justru tersenyum maniak ketika serangannya bisa ditahan oleh musuhnya, Rabo. Dewa bencana berambut putih panjang itu menahan serangan Hidan dengan Pedang besarnya, tanah dan sekitarnya sampai amblas dan hancur karena tekanan kekuatan Hidan. Dengan teriakan yang lebih nyaring, Rabo menebaskan senjatanya dan membuat Hidan terlempar beberapa meter. Mereka saling berhadapan setelah melakukan pemanasannya tadi.

"Namamu. Siapa Namamu Anggota Akatsuki?" Rabo bertanya dengan senyuman maniaknya, tak beda dengan Hidan, Rabo pun sama-sama maniaknya dengan Hidan. Cocok sekali kedua maniak bertarung dipertemukan di sebuah medan tempur.

"Anggota nomor 9 Tentara Bayaran Akatsuki, Hidan! Namamu?"

Rabo tersenyum ala maniak dan kembali melesat kedepan, dia memegang _Zanbatou_ miliknya dengan erat dan Energy pun mulai di konsentrasikan disana. "The God Of Calamity, Rabo no Kami!"

Mereka menebaskan senjatanya masing-masing, dan gelombang kejut sekali lagi tercipta disana dan menerbangkan pepohonan disekitarnya. Hidan mengambil peluang, dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan menebaskan Sabitnya menuju wajah Rabo untuk menghancurkannya.

"Hoooh…., " Hidan bersuara pelan melihat serangannya tak memberikan efek apapun. Seolah sebuah besi karat yang menghantam dinding baja, Sabit Hidan tak meninggalkan efek apapun pada wajah Rabo dan malahan, menimbulkan percikan api seperti perpaduan dua logam. "Kau melapisi tubuhmu dengan Energy untuk menahannya?" Tak perlu diberi tau, Hidan tak bodoh-bodoh amat, dia menyadari musuhnya melapisi tubuh dan senjatanya dengan energy yang besar untuk menahan dan menyerang, teknik bertarung yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Kheh.., memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?" Rabo memegang bilah tajam Sabit Hidan dan mendorongnya kedepan, Hidan ikut melepaskan serangannya. Senyuman maniak Hidan tampilkan dan menatap brutal pada Rabo, "Takut? Bukankah kau yang takut?"

"Takut? Jangan bercanda…!" Rabo melesat kembali kedepan dengan taktik serangan yang sama, Hidan pun sama-sama melesat kedepan dan menyiapkan senjatanya sembari berteriak,

"…, Aku tak akan pernah Takut…!"

Traaaaank!

Senjata mereka kembali beradu kencang, sekali beradu dan saling block. Mereka melepaskan serangan dan menyerang kembali mencoba menumbangkan musuh, saling block serangan terjadi dan menyebabkan area sekitar benar-benar hancur dan sulit dikenali. Mereka melompat kebelakang, dan dilanjut melesat kedepan dengan lompatan membawa senjata masing-masing.

"…, Aku tak akan pernah takut oleh Pengidap Wasir/ Pria ubanan , Sepertimuuuu!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan ketika melepaskan serangannya masing-masing. Posisi mereka saling memunggungi, seolah dramatis. Rabo berdiri tegak pertama dan tersenyum senang, karena dibelakangnya Hidan menyemburkan banyak darah dari luka di dadanya. _Sudah berakhir, pertempuran ini dimenangkan dengan mudah_.

Namun bukannya rasa sakit dan teriakan sakit yang ditunjukan Hidan..

"Wahahahahahaha…! Ini! Ini! Inilah yang kuinginkan…!" Rabo memandang penuh ngeri melihat luka menganga di dada Hidan, namun orangnya sendiri justru tertawa senang dan menatapnya garang. Dia memasang sikap waspada, type orang seperti Hidan sangat berbahaya jika meremehkannya hanya dengan melihat tingkah cerobohnya. "Saaa Rabo…! Kali ini dan detik ini juga…! Kita bertarung sampai mati…, Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Hidan berlari kedepan menuju Rabo, Konsentrasi energy ditubuh dan senjatanya dia tambahkan beberapa persen untuk membantunya memenangkan dan membuat pertarungan ini menarik. Dia mengangkat tinggi senjatanya dan menebaskannya kebawah, menuju Rabo. Rabo memasang pertahanan dengan _Zanbatou_ miliknya, dan kedua senjata itu beradu kencang serta merusak lingkungan sekitarnya.

' _Apa-apaan ini?! serangannya bisa sekuat ini? bagaimana mungkin?!'_ Rabo jelas merasakan, kalau tekanan kekutan dari serangan Hidan kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, sangat kuat bahkan untuk menahannya lebih lama tulang-tulangnya bergetar dan otot-ototnya meregang. Akhirnya, Dewa Bencana itu melompat kebelakang dan membiarkan senjata Hidan menghantam tanah hingga meledakannya dalam radius 10 meter lebih. Asap tebal menyelimuti tempat itu.

Memanfaatkan keadaan, Rabo menyerang balik. Dia mengangkat tinggi senjatanya dan mencoba menghancurkan Hidan dengan menyerangnya vertical kebawah. Hidan menyadari hal tersebut dan menahannya dengan Sabitnya, mereka saling block untuk sementara waktu. Ada yang janggal, kali ini hanya Hidan yang memasang wajah sinis dan maniak bertarung, Rabo justru memasang wajah terkejut karena satu hal..,

"Haaaaaaaa..!" dengan mudah, Hidan menghempaskan serangan Rabo beserta penyerangnya keatas. Rabo melayang diudara karena tekanan yang diberikan Hidan barusan. "Mana! Mana serangan hebatmu Dewa Bencana!? Kemari! Kemarilah dan buat aku merasa hidup! Hahahahahaha…!'

"Cihhh..," Rabo menyerang kembali, memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi dia menyiapkan pedang besarnya untuk membelah Hidan kembali. Meski agak ragu ini akan berhasil, Karena musuh mengalami peningkatan pesat dalam kekuatan. Dia tetap menyiapkannya. "Rasakaaaan ini Akatsuki…!"

"H-Hahh?! B-bagaimana..?!"

Reaksi terkejut dikeluarkan Rabo ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, melihat pedang besar dengan konsentrasi energy yang tidak main-main ditahan hanya dengan satu tangan oleh Hidan. Tatapan matanya semakin bergetar ketakutan ketika rasa sakit baru menyerangnya. Hidan dengan posisi block seperti itu, berhasil menebaskan Sabitnya dan melukai dada Rabo. Dewa Bencana itu melepas Pedangnya dan jatuh ketanah, dia berlutut dan memegang lukanya. Sudah lama dia tak mendapat luka seperti ini.

"Kheh..," Hidan menatap penasaran Rabo yang justru tersenyum sinis dan ala maniak setelah diserang mental dan fisiknya. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada Pedang Rabo dan melemparkan asal senjata besar itu. Dia berniat menyiapkan Sabitnya lagi untuk pertarungan yang lebih seru. Lebih seru, sebelum Hidan menyadari bahwa perutnya sudah berlubang karena tusukan dari tangan berenergy gelap Rabo.

".., Kau memang hebat memiliki energy sebesar itu! Tapi, mau bagaimanapun kekuatan kalian para Manusia! Tak akan pernah bisa menandingi kami para Dewa!" Rabo berkata angkuh dan menendang tubuh Hidan hingga terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh, luka diperutnya sangat parah dan manusia biasa mungkin akan langsung sekarat. Meski mendapatkan luka di dadanya, luka Rabo itu bukanlah luka yang parah dan akan menghentikannya.

"Sudah berakhir, Akatsuki! Ku akui kalian adalah manusia-manusia terpilih dengan kekuatan menarik.., tapi kalau melawan para Dewa?" Rabo mulai berbalik dan menenteng Pedang besarnya di bahu, dia berniat menyusul Yato dan bertarung dengan Amaterasu sebagai Dewa terkuat di Mitologinya. ".., Jangan bercanda! Lelucon paling tidak bermutu mahluk seperti kalian, adalah berani menentang Dewa dan mahluk supranatural lainnya! Matilah! Matilah kalian dengan mimpi kalian mengalahkan Dominasi kami!"

Rabo melangkah pergi, dia tak menyadari Hidan yang bangkit kembali dengan aura gila yang meledak-ledak..

Langkah Rabo terpaksa berhenti ketika dia merasakan ledakan energy luar biasa besar dibelakangnya. Ledakan energy yang dia taksir, lebih besar beberapa puluh kali lipat darinya. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin Karena meraskaan ledakan energy bagai monster itu. Dengan gerakan pelan, Rabo menengok kebelakang dan melihat Hidan yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya dengan luapan energy berwarna emas yang bergejolak . rambut klimis peraknya terangkat keatas karena luapan energy itu, dan bebatuan terangkat pelan juga tanah dan sekitarnya mulai dipenuhi oleh kilatan listrik emas yang seolah menandakan, Energy besar Hidan mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Lelucon? Kau bilang Manusia yang mengalahkan kalian para Dewa adalah Lelucon?" Hidan mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan wajah maniaknya yang mengerikan, ada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya ketika dia berbicara. Namun tidak menjadi masalah bagi orang seperti Hidan. "2 %. Cukup dengan 2 % aku akan mengalahkanmu disini." Tambahnya dengan menunjukan angka 2 dengan jarinya, seperti pose Piece.

"Karena itulah…" Hidan melesat cepat dengan senjatanya. Kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Aura emas menemani Hidan berlari dan membuat penampilannya semakin mengerikan. "…, Bertarunglah dan buktikan omong kosongmu Dewa sialaaaan!"

' _Energynya?! Energynya meningkat dengan pesat! Seberapa besar?! Seberapa besar sebenarnya kekutan mahluk itu?!'_

"Rasakan ini Manusia Jahanaaaam…!"

Rabo tak berpikir jernih sekarang, dia melempar serangan energy yang sangat besar juga terkonsentrasi tinggi menuju Hidan. Kali ini, dia sengaja meng-Kompresnya terlebih dahulu agar serangan energy ungu itu semakin mematikan. Hidan tak ambil pusing dan terus berlari dengan Sabitnya, Tangan kirinya dia arahkan kedepan dan membuat Rabo terkejut.

Benar-benar terkejut sampai kinerja jantungnya berhenti sebentar. Dengan mata emasnya, Rabo bisa melihat bahwa serangan dengan energy tinggi miliknya ditangkap oleh telapak tangan kiri Hidan dan kemudian dia lempar begitu saja. seolah serangan itu hanyalah sebuah Bola kecil yang dilemparkan anak kecil. Nyali Rabo ciut kali ini, namun pikirannya mulai berkeja kembali dan membuatnya memasang sikap waspada. _Aku masih belum kalah_.

Ledakan besar dengan sebuah kubah energy ungu tercipta disisi kiri Hidan. Itu adalah serangan Rabo yang berhasil dia tahan oleh tangan kirinya. Cukup dahsyat, sampai radius 100 meter lebih hancur lebur tertelan ledakan energy.

"Ikuzoooooo…..!"

* * *

.

 **Di Medan Perang – Pulau Kenawa**

"Hahahahaha…, Mati! Mati dan Musnahlah kalian para Sampaaah….!"

Di medan perang, Zetsu yang telah membakar dan meledakan ratusan _Ayakashi_ tertawa sadis dan puas ketika melihat hasil karyanya. Dataran dalam radius 1-2 Km tertelan ledakan dan kobaran api kuning bersuhu tinggi. Zetsu sendiri sedang berdiri bersama salah satu prajurit yang dia selamatkan di Akar pohon yang cukup tinggi, 10 meter. Meski disana suhunya meningkat drastis, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada terbakar oleh api dan ledakan tanpa henti yang terus meletup-letup kecil, seolah bereaksi dengan udara sekitar.

"A-apa yang terjadi…?" Prajurit yang bersama Zetsu bertanya pelan dan ketakutan, ketika melihat _Ayakashi_ dalam jumlah 1000 lebih sudah terbantai dengan satu serangan oleh pria asing didekatnya. Lebih parah lagi, mayat rekan-rekannya dan juga mungkin teman-temannya yang belum mati dan hanya sekarat, ikut tertelan ledakan dan api kuning besar itu. Bisa dipastikan, yang tertelan ledakan dan kobaran api itu sudah mati terpanggang. Mata pria berambut biru itu melihat seekor _Ayakashi_ yang mencoba memadamkan api tersebut dengan air dari mulutnya. Memang sejenak padam, namun ketika sudah kering kembali, api muncul lagi dan membakar _Ayakashi_ itu. Seperti Api Neraka yang tak bisa padam, api ciptaan Zetsu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Z-Zetsu-san..? ap-apa yang terjadi? Api itu.., api ciptaanmu tak bisa dipadamkan oleh _Ayakashi_ disana!" Zetsu melihat arah tunjuk Prajurit itu, dia mengangguk-ngangguk riang ketika melihat ada seekor _Ayakashi_ yang berusaha memadamkan api ditubuhnya, namun gagal karena api itu muncul kembali dengan cepat. "Hmmm.., karena kau _Aho_ aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Bisa tidak panggil namaku dengan jelas, Zetsu-san. Namaku Lucian-,"

"Kau tau Fosfor?" Sekali lagi, ucapan Prajurit itu disela oleh Zetsu. Namun karena keadaanya seperti ini, prajurit itu mengangguk tanda tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Zetsu. "Biji-biji yang kusebarkan tadi, itu adalah sihir penyimpanan khusus yang menyimpan 1 kg lebih bahan kimia berbahaya, yaitu Fosfor putih."

Dia tau Fosfor Putih atau White Phosporus itu. Itu adalah bahan kimia berbahaya yang dibuat manusia dalam berbagai fungsi. Fosfor bisa untuk membuat pupuk, menjadi penerangan dalam gelap hingga senjata perang mengerikan. Senjata perang yang dimaksud itu adalah WP atau White Phospor. Senjata kimia yang sangat dilarang karena tingkat ancaman dan bahayanya yang luar biasa tinggi.

Bahayanya simple, Fosfor putih adalah zat kimia yang sangat reaktif jika bertemu dengan Oksigen bebas dalam temperature suhu 30 derajat. Ketika itu, maka Fosfor putih akan mengalami reaksi dan membakar sekitarnya hingga bahan dari pembakaran itu (Fosfor Putih) habis terbakar sempurna. Akan sia-sia, ketika menyiramnya dengan air dan berharap api itu akan padam, ketika kering api kuning dan panas itu pasti kembali dan membakar kulit bahkan hingga kedalam tulang dengan kekuatan ekstrim. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan untuk memadamkannya, adalah membuat dinding penghalang agar Fosfor putih tak kontak lagi dengan Oksigen.

Dan lebih mengerikannya, dari Senjata kimia yang anehnya bisa menjadi senjata Zetsu. Adalah tingkat pembakarannya yang ekstrim. Ketika manusia terbakar oleh api kuning Fosfor Putih, api yang susah padam itu akan benar-benar membakar kulit, daging, darah, organ hingga kedalam tulang sekalipun akan terbakar habis oleh Fosfor putih. Bahkan sebuah study kasus mengatakan, manusia yang terkena api Fosfor putih, Organ dalam seperti Ginjal, Jantung dan Paru-Paru terbakar hebat dan gosong. Kulit mereka pun hangus terbakar dan menciptakan bau tak sedap.

Lalu bagaimana dengan _Ayakashi_ yang terbakar? Tentu saja sama dengan yang dialami oleh manusia. Mereka pun akan terbakar dengan api luar biasa ekstrim hingga kedalam inti kehidupannya. Apalagi seperti kata Zetsu, tiap biji yang dikeluarkan menyimpan 1 Kg Fosfor putih. Dan lebih lagi, tak terhitung berapa biji yang dikeluarkan Zetsu dalam serangan ini. hingga area dalam radius 1-2 Km benar-benar terbakar.

"Ditambah, gas yang ku keluarkan tadi adalah Gas Asetilen. Sebuh Gas yang sering digunakan untuk Las. Ketika dibakar oleh Rokok miliku tadi sebagai pemicu, dan juga O2 yang ada disekitar, Suhu dari ledakan awal mencapai 3500 derajat Celcius."

"I-itu tidak m-mungkin 'kan..?"

Prajurit itu bersuara penuh keterkejutan juga kagum pada Zetsu. Serangan tadi, bisa dia katakan sebagai serangan cerdas yang sangat mematikan, bahkan bagi mahluk supranatural sekalipun. Tapi bukan itu istimewanya. Serangan Zetsu istimewa karena terlibatnya zat-zat kimia juga barang-barang yang selalu diremehkan oleh Mahluk Supranatural. Kini membungkam eksistensi mereka dalam kobaran api bersuhu tinggi yang membakar sampai ketulang.

"J-jadi.., bisa dikatakan, Suhu Apimu ini.., s-setengah suhu permukaan matahari?!"

"Uhmm.., kau pintar juga _Aho_ …" Zetsu mengeluarkan sebuah batang kayu runcing dan tajam dari Akar kayu yang jadi pijakannya. Bentuknya seperti Tombak, dan Zetsu berniat menggunakan itu untuk senjata jarak jauh. Ada beberapa biji yang menempel di dahan kayu runcing itu. "Waahhh.., jarak kesana lumayan jauh juga ternyata.." Zetsu berpose aneh dengan tangan kananya memantau sekitar seperti penjaga pantai mesum yang menontoni gadis berbikini. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkannya..

Tombak runcing dengan biji-biji Fosfor putih itu melesat cepat menembus udara melebihi kecepatan suara menuju musuh. Ketika menancap ditanah, Zetsu membuat Segel aneh dengan tangannya dan membuat ledakan api ditambah ledakan Fosfor putih dalam lingkup yang luas. Ledakan asap putih juga api kuning sangat mencolok di suasana perang itu.

"Are.., Sepertinya aku salah arah.."

"Apanya yang salah arah Sialaan?! Kau melemparnya terlalu kuat hingga melewati musuh! _Bakatsuki_!" Maksud Prajurit itu adalah, Zetsu melempar senjatanya terlalu jauh dan malah melewati musuh. Ledakannya sendiri jauh di area musuh dan hanya melahap area kosong dari padang Savanna di Pulau kenawa.

" _Bakatsuki_? Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja kau, Teme! Baka itu Kau dan Kau Akatsuki. Bakatsuki (Akatsuki Bodoh)!" Pria yang dipanggil _Aho_ oleh Zetsu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Zetsu kesal. Sama juga dengan Zetsu yang dihina oleh orang bodoh yang sudah dia selamatkan itu.

"Oi Oi Oi ! kau belum pernah merasakan kayu runcing menembus pantatmu 'Hah?!"

"A-ahahahah.., kurasa cukup, Zetsu-san."

"Bagus…" Zetsu fokus kembali pada pertarungan. Dia menciptakan kembali Tombak kayu dengan biji-biji Fosfor putih. Matanya memandang _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ dengan ukuran 10 meter lebih bergerak menuju Zetsu. Pembakaran yang panas hasil karya Zetsu sepertinya belum cukup untuk membunuh mahluk besar seperti itu. "Kemari! Kemarilah kalian para Sampaaah…!"

Dititik pertarungan ini, Zetsu beraksi sendiri membunuh ratusan _Ayakashi_ dengan serangan dan senjata khasnya. Berbeda dengan titik lain yang agak ramai, mungkin titik Zetsu agak berbahaya dengan kobaran api yang besar disana.

Disisi lain..,

"Heyaaaaat! Musnahlah Anjing…!" Bishamon kembali membunuh _Inugami_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau dihitung secara kasar, mungkin sudah ribuan yang dibunuh oleh Dewi berpenampilan _Mbak Mbak Bule_ disana. Menggunakan Pedang besarnya dengan nama Yugiha, Bishamon dengan mudah menebas musuh-musuh kecil maupun besar. Dia berada di titik perang yang cukup lenggang, mengingat musuh-musuh disini sudah dia bunuh dengan cepat.

["Bagus Veena. Kita tinggal mencari titik lain untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh dan membuat presentasi kemenangan ada ditangan kita. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi, Veena.."]

"Hah hah hah.., jangan mengucapkan omong kosong seperti itu, Kazuma. Kau tau aku sudah lama 'kan?" Bishamon meski berkata masih kuat, dia berdiri dengan agak kesusahan dan dibantu oleh Pedang besarnya. Membunuh Ribuan _Ayakashi_ tentu saja menghabiskan energy yang cukup besar.

["Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari Gadis yang berdiri pun dibantu senjatanya sendiri. Istirahatlah, Veena. Jika memaksakan lebih jauh, kau.., tidak tapi Kita, bisa mati dalam perang ini."]

Kazuma si Pria berambut coklat berkaca mata bersuara khawatir. Tentu khawatir dengan keadaan Dewinya yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya itu. Terdengar aneh, tapi memang seperti itulah perasaan Kazuma kepada Dewinya itu. Sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh sejak beberapa abad lalu, sejak Kazuma menjadi satu-satunya Shinki Bishamon yang tersisa pasca pembantaian yang dilakukan Yatogami terhadap keluarga dan klan mereka. Meskipun saat itu, Kazuma adalah otak dibalik rencana tersebut.

"A-aku masih kuat Kazuma.., kalian hanya harus mempercayakan semuanya padaku sebagai Onee-sama kalian! Aku.., hah hah.., aku masih bisa bertahan jika hanya membunuh Anjing-Anjing disana.."

["Onee-sama/Ojou..,"]

Shinki Bishamon bersuara khawatir. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Bishamon yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Energy yang menipis, luka yang meski tidak parah tapi cukup membuang stamina. Lebih parah lagi, musuh yang tersisa masih terlihat banyak bahkan mungkin masih setengah lebih dari jumlah awal, 100 ribu _Ayakashi_.

["Veena, hati-hati..!"]

Bishamon bergerak kesamping dengan kekuatan tersisanya, dia tak menggunakan senjatanya karena sudah cukup membuang energy di waktu genting sekarang. Apalagi musuh yang mendekatinya bukanlah musuh yang perlu dikhawatirkan akan membunuhnya. Dewi cantik itu menyiapkan tinju kuatnya menuju _Ayakashi_ yang bergerak pelan menuju diirnya.

["Jangan dibunuh, Veena…!]

Meski sudah diperingatkan, Bishamon tetap bergerak dan meninju tubuh _Ayakashi_ itu hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh dan hancur terbunuh begitu saja. _Ayakashi_ itu, bentuknya agak abstrak dan tidak bisa dikenali. Seekor _Ayakashi_ yang terlihat gemuk dan penuh gelambir, lemak dimana-mana dan menutupi bagian-bagian tubuh lain seperti leher dan lainnya. _Ayakashi_ itu, adalah salah satu _Ayakshi_ dengan bentuk spesifik, meskipun abstrak bentuk aslinya. _Nuppeppo_. Mahluk itu dinamakan _Nuppepo_ dan dipercaya sebagai Siluman tak berbahaya dan tak Agresif seperti Siluman lainnya. Namun tetap saja merepotkan bagi yang tidak mengetahui rahasia menjijikannya.

"Waaah Bishamon ternyata? Kau sepertinya cukup berantakan disana.."

Seorang Dewa berpanampilan Ojii-san keren dengan Pakaian ala Bangsawan berwarna putih dan merah, kakek-kakek itu adalah Tenjin no Kami. Dewa yang sering didatangi oleh siswa dan siswi Jepang saat menjelang ujian dan saat tahun baru. Dia bersama salah satuShinkinya, seorang Gadis berambut hitam gaya Bob pendek, Gadis itu adalah mantan Shinkinya Yato, namanya Mayu.

"Sepertinya Bishamon-sama mengalami kesulitan.." Mayu menatap khawatir dengan mata hijaunya. Dia dan Tenjin mendekati Bishamon yang dalam keadaan kurang baik.

"Uuuuugh..! Bau apa ini! Ugggh.., oooooooooo…!"

Bishamon menatap datar hal didepannya dengan aura suram. Didepannya, Tenjin dengan tidak sopan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan apa yang namanya Dewa. Mayu sebagai Shinki yang baik membantu Tuannya dengan membantunya membuang isi perutnya. "Uuuuuu.., Bau apa ini?! _Nuppeppo_..?!" Mayu melihat _Ayakashi_ dengan wujud _Nuppeppo_ yang baru dibunuh Bishamon mulai hancur dan menghilang.

".., A-ano.., jangan-jangan Bishamon-sama yang membunuhnya..? Oooooooo…" Aura suram Bishamon semakin menjadi ketika melihat Shinki milik Tenjin pun sama-sama muntah didepannya. _Gawat, aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini_. Mayu kembali mengangkat wajahnya meski agak pucat karena menahan mual. "Euu…, G-gomen Bishamon-sama,.."

["Hahhhh.., sudah kubilang jangan dibunuh Veena. _Nuppeppo_ itu mahluk yang tidak berbahaya namun menjijikan. Jika kau membunuhnya dengan tangan sendiri, Bau menjijikan dari _Nuppeppo_ akan menular padamu sementara."]

 _Nuppeppo_ memang mahluk yang menjijikan. Mereka menjijikan bukan hanya karena bentuknya saja yang seperti penuh lemak dan gelambir. Sisi menjijikan dari _Nuppeppo_ ini yang paling mengesalkan itu, adalah baunya yang busuk dan tidak sedap. Tubuh Siluman _Gembrot_ itu otomatis akan mengeluarkan Bau badan, telur busuk, ketiak asem dan bau-bau menjijikan lainnya dari tubuh mereka. Dan seperti kata Kazuma, baunya akan berpindah jika _Nuppeppo_ dibunuh sembarangan seperti tadi. Alhasil sekarang, Dewi cantik seperti _Mbak Mbak Bule_ itu kini bau badannya benar-benar menjijikan. Kontras sekali dengan penampilannya yang sangat cantik, baunya benar-benar mengerikan sampai bisa membuat mual dan muntah.

"Ara.., Bisha dan Tenjin? Kalian sepertinya sudah kerja sama yah..?"

Melupakan Tenjin dan Mayu yang masih menahan mual dan mengeluarkan isi perut mereka. Kofuku si Dewi Loli berambut merah Jambu datang bersama Shinkinya, Ossan bernama Daikoku. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja meski sudah membantai musuh sebanyak mungkin. "Are..? Bau busuk apa ini? euuuup…! Busuk sekali..!"

"Bau ini..," Daikoku sama dengan Kofuku, menutup hidungnya untuk menahan bau tak sedap dan menjijikan menghantam indra penciuman mereka. " _Nuppeppo_. Ada yang sudah tertular bau menjijikannya. Kofuku! Tahan dan jangan muntah di situasi seperti ini.."

"Oooooooo…"

["Kau yang muntah duluan Daikoku!"]

Seperti kata Kazuma, Daikoku ternyata tidak kuat duluan dan muntah duluan. Meski selanjutnya, Kofuku juga sama dengan Shinkinya dan Tenjin. Dia muntah dan mual karena tidak kuat menahan bau menjijikan yang menyerang indra penciumannya. Sekali lagi, tolong Bishamoooon! Aura suram disekitarnya benar-benar sudah mengkhawatirkan.

"Euu.., Bisha? Kau mandi tidak sebelum perang ini?" Kofuku bertanya aneh pada Bishamon, yang justru mendapatkan tatapan aneh dan tajam dari Tenjin dan Daikoku. Sekali lagi! Toloooong Bishamon, _Mbak Bule_ itu benar-benar sudah suram auranya. "Bisha.., aku tau kau ini Gadis yang tidak feminim dan Jomblo. Tapi, tidak sampai sejorok ini juga 'kan? Mau laki-laki atau perempuan mereka harus mandi dahulu dengan sabun **Life bo** -,"

"Aku pergi.."

Akhirnya Bishamon berbalik pergi dari orang-orang menyebalkan yang sudah menghinanya itu. Meski kenyataannya itu adalah salahnya sendiri.

["Eh! Veena! Jangan diambil hati kata-kata Kofuku-sama! Dia hanya bercanda. Yahh dia hanya tidak tahan dengan bau _Nuppeppo_ , bukan karena bau badanmu, Veena! Ya 'kan Kuraha?"]

Kazuma bertanya pada Singa yang menjadi salah satu Shinki Bishamon. Dia satu-satunya Shinki yang berada diluar tubuh dan bisa mencium bau Bishamon, jadi dia berharap mungkin Kuraha bisa membuat Mood Dewinya naik lagi setelah jatuh oleh Kofuku dan lainnya.

"Ooooo..! Maaf Ojou.., Aku sepertinya salah makan kemarin.."

Oke, aura suram dan kekesalan sekarang dirasakan juga oleh Kazuma. Apa-apaan itu?! Bukannya menghibur tuannya, dia malah ikut-ikutan muntah dengan alasan yang konyol?! Sekali lagi, Toloooong Bishamon! Dewi cantik itu benar-benar _pundung_ dan berniat pergi dari medan perang saat itu juga.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Bishamon dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk pergi dari sana. Ketika dilihat, itu adalah Daikokuten dengan penampilan manusianya. Pria tua berambut putih dengan kulit coklat eksotis. Dia tersenyum penuh kharisma pada Bishamon bagai penyelamat mood Bishamon yang sudah jatuh itu. "Jangan hiraukan orang-orang bodoh itu Bishamon. Di arena perang, tidak menjadi masalah yang namanya bau badan itu. Mau bau badanmu wangi atau busuk, fokus kita adalah kemenangan perang.."

"Daikokuten.."

"Oooooi Kalian..! minta maaf pada Bishamon! Tidak sopan kalian muntah hanya karena bau dari seorang gadis.."

Kali ini aura Bishamon benar-benar lebih suram dari tadi. Sangat dan amat suram ketika melihat kantong kresek yang dibawa Daikokuten di tangan kirinya. Terlihat penuh akan sesuatu. Dan kalau ini ditayangkan pada sebuah Televisi, mungkin kantong kresek itu sudah ada efek sensornya karena isinya yang menjijikan.

"Aku pulang, mau mandi terlebih dahulu…"

Kali ini Bishamon benar-benar berniat pergi dari sana sekarang juga. Harga dirinya benar-benar hancur karena bau busuk yang menempel di badannya. Mungkin dia setelah ini, akan mandi dengan air 7 kembang di malam jum'at agar baunya ini kembali hilang dan harga dirinya pun kembali.

"Bishamon..! Tunggu!"

Meski agak enggan mendengar teriakan Daikokuten yang mencegahnya pergi, Bishamon tetap berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke Daikokuten dan Dewa lainnya. Mereka sekarang benar-benar dalam kondisi dan suasana serius, Shinki andalan mereka masing-masing sudah ada dipegangan tangan mereka. Bishamon mendekati mereka juga pada akhirnya, "Ada apa?"

"Lihat, Disana..!" Mengikuti petunjuk Daikokuten, Bishamon melihat dengan kedua mata Violetnya Prajurit dari pihak mereka terlihat saling serang dan saling bunuh, disisi lain korban juga semakin berjatuhan saat _Ayakashi_ semakin meraja lela dan membunuh Prajurit yang sedang bertikai dengan Prajurit lainnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka.., kenapa mereka saling serang?"

"Sepertinya..," Bishamon, Kofuku dan Daikokuten menatap Tenjin penasaran. Di antara mereka, Tenjin lah yang paling luas pemahamannya dan tinggi pengetahuannya. ".., Sepertinya itu ulah _Ayakashi_ khusus. Ebisu sepertinya menciptakan _Ayakashi_ yang bisa menyamar dan meniru aura dan apapun itu dari orang yang ditirunya."

"Meniru orang sampai sempurna maksudmu? Tapi bagaimana bisa…?" Daikokuten menyela bingung, meniru seseorang hingga aura dan sebagainya itu belum pernah dia dengar selama dia menjadi Dewa _Shiki fuku-jin_.

"Memang mustahil. Tapi hal itu mungkin terjadi jika _Ayakashi_ yang diciptakan Ebisu dibuat menyerupai Siluman khusus yang kumaksud.."

"Dan Siluman apa itu..?" Ketiganya bersuara penasaran bersamaan, tatapan mereka tak lepas dari berbagai titik perang yang gawat dan kacau, dimana kubu mereka terlihat saling serang dan membunuh.

" _Amanojaku_. Mereka adalah mahluk mirip Troll atau Ogre dari Mitologi lainnya. Namun mereka lebih berbahaya dan licik dibanding kedua mahluk yang kumaksud. Seperti dugaanku, mereka bisa menyerupai seseorang sampai tingkat tertinggi dimana Dewa sekalipun tak bisa menyadari itu.."

 _Amanojaku_ adalah salah satu Mahluk mistis Jepang yang berbahaya lagi mengerikan. Mereka adalah sumber dari perasaan jahat yang murni dari manusia dan bentuk kejahatan murni itu sendiri. Dalam sebuah cerita, cerita dengan judul 'Urikohime', dicerita itu _Amanojaku_ mempengaruhi seorang Gadis dan saat sudah terpengaruh, maka Monster dengan tinggi lebih dari manusia itu akan memangsanya. Kehebatannya, setelah dia memangsa mahluk lainnya, dia bisa berubah menyerupai mangsanya secara sempurna.

"lihat kesana..! " Mereka semua melihat arah tunjuk Kofuku, mata mereka langsung terkejut saat melihat apa yang diduga Tenjin ternyata benar. Disana, ada seekor Mahluk dengan tinggi yang mengerikan memakan salah seorang Prajurit, ketika selesai memakannya, dengan otomatis dipunggung _Ayakashi_ berwujud _Amanojaku_ itu muncul setengah badan mangsa yang dia makan barusan. Dan ajaibnya lagi! _Ayakashi_ itu berubah menyerupai mangsanya tadi dan mulai berbaur dengan Prajurit lainnya sebelum mereka membuat rusuh dan menciptakan kekacauan di kubu Shinto.

".., Proses yang cepat untuk memangsa dan meniru. Kemungkinan besar _Amanojaku_ sepertinya sudah tersebar kesemua titik perang untuk menumbangkan para Prajurit menengah kebawah, sedang para Dewa dan Prajurit kuat lainnya dihadapkan pada Mahluk kuat. Kalian..!" tanpa ada komando atau apa, kalimat Tenjin membuat Dewa Top lainnya itu mengangguk setuju dan mulai saling memunggungi dan melindungi punggung masing-masing, mereka masing-masing menghadap pada arah mata angin dan melihat ribuan _Oni_ juga _Inugami_ yang mulai mengepung mereka dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. "…, Bantu lindungi punggung masing-masing dan menangkan perang ini!"

"Ha'i/ Oke.." mereka menjawab bersamaan kata-kata Tenjin barusan.

"Masalah _Amanojaku_ aku yakin Susano'o-sama pasti bisa menyelesaikannya.." meski berkata demikian, Tenjin dan lainnya agak ragu dalam hati mereka. Jika melihat, sekarang Susano'o masih bertempur sengit dengan _Daidara Botchi_ di salah satu sudut Area peperangan, dan masih belum ada tanda pertempuran mereka mendapat hasil.

"Ikuzo! Bishamon! Kofuku! Daikokuteen..!'

Mereka masing-masing melesat kedepan dengan senjata andalan mereka. Seperti Bishamon, dia kini benar-benar serius meskipun tenaganya sendiri sudah menipis karena pertarungan sebelumnya. Ditangan kanannya, dia memegang Pedang besar yang dengan kekuatannya bisa membelah gunung, tangan kirinya dia memegang Cambuk sakti yang tadi dipakai untuk menghancurkan serangan musuh lalu dimulutnya ada sebuah Revolver yang sengaja dia simpan disana. Dia menaiki Singa yang menjadi Shinkinya. Kofuku sama seperti tadi, dia menyerang para _Oni_ dan _Inugami_ dengan kibasan Kipas tangan Saktinya.

Crassssh!

"Mati Kalian…!" Tenjin dengan sebuah Katana yang merupakan Shinkinya, menebas _Ayakashi_ yang dia temui. Dia dengan cepat menebas puluhan _Inugami_ sekaligus. Kemampuan tempurnya sangat ter-spesialisasi pada Pedang dan Katana. Beda dengan Bishamon si Dewi perang, dia bisa menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata untuk bertarung. Sementara disisi yang berlawanan dengan Tenjin, Daikokuten sudah berubah menjadi Laba-Laba raksasa dan mulai bertarung serius dengan _Oni_ didepannya.

Kipas, Kipas dan Kipas. Kofuku terus mengipaskan Kipas saktinya dan membuat _Oni_ berterbangan dan terhempas kemana-mana. "Rasakan ini, **Kamaitachi!** "

Kipasan Khusus, kali ini Kofuku membuat sebuah Tornado raksasa dengan tinggi ratusan meter. Banyak _Ayakashi_ yang terhempas dan diterbangkan oleh serangan Kofuku, namun masih ada juga yang bisa bertahan dari serangan Kipas kecil itu. Karena serangan itu, rombongan _Oni_ bergerak cepat menuju Kofuku dengan tinjunya masing-masing. Seekor _Oni_ menghantamkan gada berdurinya kebawah, menuju tubuh kecil Kofuku yang tak sampai setengah badan dari _Oni_ itu. Kofuku dengan lincah melompat dan menyerang _Oni_ itu dengan tebasan angin yang tajam, sangat tipis sehingga sangat tajam. Sampai bisa membelah _Oni_ itu menjadi dua. Untuk melawan mahluk dengan kekerasan tubuh yang tinggi sepertinya, Kofuku hanya harus menyerang dengan serangan tajam super tipis.

Kofuku yang sedang melayang, dikejutkan oleh seekor _Oni_ yang ada dibelakangnya dan siap memukulnya dengan senjata besarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu untuk serangan dadakan ini. yang berarti, para _Oni_ yang ada disini sangat terkoordinir tiap serangannya dan penuh perhitungan, beda dengan sebelumnya yang sembrono dan terkesan brutal. Kofuku yang menyadari langsung berbalik dan menyiapkan Kipasnya, meski agak telat dia mengipaskan Kipas saktinya. Tekanan angin dengan kekuatan tinggi keluar dari sana dan beradu dengan tekanan super senjata _Oni_ yang besar itu.

Gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari serangan itu menghempaskan kedua pertarung, Kofuku dan _Oni_. mereka terpental cukup jauh karena tekanan adu serang mereka. Untungnya, Kofuku berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa luka apapun. Meski terseret-seret. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam dan serius saat ini.

["Awas, Kofukuuuu!"]

Daikoku berteriak panik dalam pikiran Kofuku ketika dia menyadari kehadiran lain yang besar dibelakang Kofuku. Namun terlambat, reflek Kofuku dan sadarnya Daikoku tidak bisa mengimbangi gerak cepat dari Tengkorak raksasa yang tingginya sampai 100 meter itu, mahluk yang sama yang beberapa waktu lalu melawan Bishamon, _Gashadokuro._ Dia berniat menekan Kofuku dengan tangan belulang raksasanya.

"Daiko-..,"

Kofuku bersuara kaget dan pelan ketika tubuhnya didorong oleh Shinkinya itu agar tak terkena hantaman tangan raksasa _Gashadokuro_. Menyadari bahaya pada dewinya, Daikoku bereaksi cepat dengan keluar dari bentuk senjatanya dan langsung menyelamatkan dewinya, meskipun sekarang nyawanya terancam. Dia tersenyum penuh makna pada Dewinya. Seolah mengatakan ' _Daijobu_ ' pada Kofuku yang hanya bisa terkejut.

Blaaaaaar!

"Daikokuuuu..!"

Lupakan soal itu. Saat ini, Kofuku sendiri sedang dalam kondisi dan keadaan yang sama mengerikan dengan Shinkinya. Saat ini dia sedang di kepung oleh ratusan _Oni_ bersenjata lengkap yang menatapnya tajam dan garang. Meski khawatir dengan Shinkinya, Kofuku tetap berdiri dan menatap musuh-musuhnya tajam. Dia tak boleh kalah disini!

"Aargggh..! Yugiha..!"

Disisi Bishamon, dia juga dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik sekarang. Dia dikepung oleh _Oni_ yang sangat cerdas sampai bisa bekerja sama dan menyerang dengan terkoordinir hingga bisa menyudutkannya sebagai seorang Dewi perang. Saat ini, dia sedang menahan hantaman _Kanebo Oni_ dengan Pedang besarnya. Namun Karena kuatnya tekanan dan perbedaan kekuatan yang tak bisa di tolerir lagi, Pedang besar yang kokoh itu sedikit demi sedikit retak dan memberikan tanda bahwa itu tak kuat lagi menahan serangan _Ayakashi_ didepannya. Kalau Bishamon dalam kondisi segar bugar dan tak kehilangan energy banyak, mungkin ini bukan masalah. Tapi karena energynya sekarang tinggal sedikit dan berdiri juga agak tak kuat, mustahil dia bertahan meski melawan satu _Oni_ sekalipun.

["Veena! Jangan paksakan dirimu..!"]

"Hah hah hah…, Aku..," poni Bishamon menutupi pandangan mata dari Dewi cantik itu, rasa khawatir benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya saat menyadari bahwa Shinkinya yang bernama Yugiha sedikit demi sedikit akan kalah dan retak karena tekanan serangan musuh. _Aku tak akan kalah lagi._ "…, Aku tak akan kalah lagi oleh sampah seperti kalian..!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaa…!" mengeluarkan semua tenaganya, Bishamon membalas menekan dan berusaha menghempaskan serangan musuh. Meski agak kesusahan, namun dia berhasil membuat _Oni_ itu terhempas kebelakang. Sedikitnya, Bishamon bisa bernapas lega karena ini. namun karena tuntutan fokus, Bishamon kembali menyiapkan Shinkinya untuk membalas menyerang musuh. Dia memecutkan cambuk saktinya menuju _Oni_ itu. Sedikit lagi mengenai sebelum sesuatu hal terjadi..

"A-apa..?!" Terkejut adalah yang dirasakan Bishamon ketika dengan kulitnya sendiri merasakan cairan korosif juga mengandung racun kutukan mengenai punggungnya. Dibelakangnya, seekor _Ayakashi_ dengan wujud spesifik, seekor siluman yang tadi dilawan oleh Daikokuten, Iblis _Ushi Oni_. sepertinya laba-laba berkepala banteng itu baru saja melemparkan ludah beracun dan mengandung kutukannya menuju Bishamon, dan berhasil mengenainya saat dia lengah.

["Aaaaaaargh.., Onee-sama! Tolong aku!"]

"Tsuguha! Ughh.." Bishamon bersuara khawatir dan meringis kesakitan ketika mendengar Shinkinya yang mengambil bentuk baju serba minim yang dia pakai, terkena imbas dari racun yang dikeluarkan _Ayakashi Ushi Oni_ tersebut. "Aiha! Switch dengan Tsuguha..!"

Pakaian Bishamon kembali berubah. Bukan pakaian minim lagi seperti tadi, yang fokusnya pada kecepatan. Kali ini adalah Pakaian berat dengan armor besi yang punya ketahanan tinggi namun kecepatan rendah. Hal ini dilakukan agar luka Tsuguha tak terlalu bertambah. Meskipun untuk Bishamon, luka itu tetap ada dan terus menyiksanya yang sudah dalam keadaan tersiksa itu.

["Veena, lebih baik kita melarikan diri dan mengisi tenaga kembali. Keadaanmu saat ini tak memungkinkan untuk melawan para _Ayakashi_ itu. Lihat! Bahkan Daikokuten-sama sekalipun sedang di keroyok oleh _Oni_ dan kerepotan."]

Mata Violet Bishamon melihat ketiga rekannya. Mereka pun sama dengannya keadaanya. Kurang baik dan bahaya jika melanjutkan. Yang masih tangguh dan bisa bertahan lebih lama, mungkin Daikokuten dengan wujud laba-laba raksasanya. Dia memiliki stamina tinggi dalam wujud itu. Meskipun sekarang dia dikeroyok oleh puluhan _Oni_ sekaligus. Kofuku dia sepertinya bertarung sendiri Karena Shinkinya terluka, dan Tenjin juga sudah mendapatkan banyak luka karena dikeroyok oleh ratuan _Inugami_.

"Tidak Kazuma.., Hah hah.., aku mengenal seseorang yang bodoh. Dia tak akan menyerah dengan apapun saat memperjuangkan dan melindungi orang-orang tersayangnya.. " Kazuma sempat bingung dengan kalimat ambigu Bishamon, namun matanya melebar kemudian saat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. ".., Walau harus berhadapan dengan Dewi Perang, Dewi Yomi bahkan Takamagahara sekalipun.., Orang bodoh itu…, Orang bodoh itu terus berdiri untuk keluarganya!"

Yang dimaksud Bishamon itu, Kazuma tau kalau itu adalah Yato yang selama ini sudah banyak merubah pribadi Bishamon. Dia Dewa yang sederhana yang hanya ingin memiliki sebuah kuil, dia Dewa yang tak punya banyak keluarga, dia juga yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam. Yato, Dewa itu meski konyol namun penuh perhatian dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya dan orang-orang tersayangnya. Bahkan demi menyelamatakan seorang gadis manusia sekalipun, dia berani melanggar aturan dan menyerang Istana Bishamon. Dia adalah..,

"…, Penyelamat keluargaku!" Bishamon berdiri tegak meskipun kesusahan, dia memegang kedua senjata. Cambuk dan Revolver. Tatapan mata Bishamon bergetar penuh keseriusan dan tekad ketika menatap rombongan _Oni_ yang mengepungnya. "Aku.., Hah.., Aku tak akan kalah oleh Yato yang bukan siapa-siapa, namun telah menyelamatkan keluargaku dua kali. Tak perduli itu _Ayakashi_ , Dewa jahat bahkan 3 Dewa Naga sekalipun! Aku Vaisravana! Tak akan membiarkan Keluargaku mati…!"

["Veena..,"]

Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana perasaan Shinki Bishamon saat melihat Dewi mereka penuh tekad untuk melindungi keluarganya sendiri. Kalau Bishamon saja percaya pada mereka, kenapa mereka harus meragukan kata-kata Bishamon.

"Ojou..! aku akan membantumu..!"

"Kuraha..?" Bishamon sejenak terhenyak, namun tersenyum optimis meski keadaannya sekarang sangat menyedihkan. Dia menunggangi Singa itu dengan gagah.

"Daikokuten! Kofuku! Tenjin…!" Bishamon berteriak keras memanggil rekan-rekannya agar bisa terdengar. "…, Jangan kalah dengan si Yato itu! Tak perduli lengan dan kaki patah! Perutmu hancur atau Jantungmu berhenti berdetak! Jika itu untuk melindungi keluarga kita! Teman kita! Dan orang yang kita cintai!..."

Bishamon memecutkan cambuk saktinya dan berhasil menghalau seekor _Oni_ yang berlari menuju tempatnya. Secara bersamaan, Bishamon, Daikokuten, Tenjin dan Kofuku tersenyum Optimis. Mereka sudah paham sekarang, dan tak boleh ada lagi istilah kalah saat ini. untuk melindungi keluargamu, sahabatmu juga orang yang kau cintai..,

"…, **Akiramenaide**!" Secara bersamaan Bishamon dan yang lainnya berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama. Mereka kembali mendapat Bosster semangat dari Motivasi Bishamon tadi. Sehingga, pertarungan selanjutnya semangat mereka masih berkobar meskipun kedua kaki mereka sendiri pun sudah tak kuat untuk menopang badan.

Sebenarnya, bagi Ebisu jika melihat adegan Dramatis mereka. Ini sama saja sia-sia dan hanya bunuh diri. Mereka, Bishamon dan Dewa lainnya, tak ada gunanya menyemangati diri sendiri kalau hanya untuk menunda kematian. Mereka sudah dipastikan mati dan kalah ketika dikeroyok oleh ribuan _Ayakashi_ itu. Apalagi energy dan stamina mereka sudah menipis, tentu presentasi kekalahan dan tiket kematian sudah ada di Bishamon dan lainnya.

Cukup drastis, perbedaan antara Orang yang perduli pada keluarganya dan punya tekad yang tinggi melawan Orang yang kurang perduli sekitar dan hanya memandang semua realita berdasar takaran logika. Ibarat Orang Bodoh dan Pintar. Namun perlu dipahami juga, dalam setiap cerita mainstream, Orang Bodoh lah yang selalu bertahan hingga akhir dan menang.

Titik Zetsu.

"Huhu.., sepertinya keadaan perang semakin memanas .." Zetsu saat ini cukup santai, dia sudah membunuh _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ yang berniat mendekatinya dengan mudah. Kobaran api disekitarnya masih ada dan bahkan sekarang lebih besar dari yang tadi. Matanya memandang tertarik kesetiap titik perang, dimana kubu Shinto atau kubunya sendiri saling bunuh dan saling curiga karena ulah beberapa _Ayakashi_. Dewa dan Prajurit kuat sendiri disibukan dengan mahluk-mahluk kelas pembunuh Dewa yang merepotkan. Mereka terpaksa fokus pada pertarunganya. Seperti yang terjadi dengan Dewa Susano'o, dia masih bertarung dengan _Daidara Botchi_ yang acap kali diserang, ukurannya bertambah dan bertambah. Sekarang saja, mahluk kolosal buatan Ebisu itu sudah mencapi tinggi 1 Km lebih, mungkin 1700 meter lebih.

"Aku tak menyangka Ebisu-san bisa menciptakan _Amanojaku_ untuk perang ini. sepertinya presentase kemenangan pihak kita memang benar-benar nol.." Prajurit yang bersama Zetsu berkomentar, matanya memandang rekan-rekannya sendiri yang saling bunuh dan curiga karena ketidak tau-an mereka sendiri. "Hmmm.., lalu kau mau apa agar pihak kita menang? Kupikir ini bagus 'kan? Situasi perang memang harus seperti ini. tegang, hampir kalah, banyak Korban juga putus asa. Itu yang namanya perang! Kalau kau berpikir perang itu pertempuran kaku yang sudah jelas kau menangkan, itu bukan perang. Tapi main GTA dengan Cheat tamat..."

Mata Prajurit itu memandang Zetsu sebentar. Sudah dia duga, pria ini memang memiliki kelainan dalam kerja saraf berpikirnya. "Bagimu yang tidak paham dengan perasaan orang yang ditinggal mati, karena korban perang, tak akan mengerti, Zetsu-san. Dan soal pertanyaanmu, kurasa dengan membunuh musuh sebanyak-banyaknya itulah solusinya. Tapi permasalahannya.., mereka tak bisa dikenali dengan jelas."

"Kalau begitu…, Bunuh saja semuanya 'kan?"

Zetsu dengan kekutannya melemparkan tombak dengan atribut Fosfor putih menuju titik perang dimana disana terjadi kerusuhan, pihak Shinto yang saling curiga dan membunuh dijadikan target serangan Zetsu dari jarak jauh dan diam-diam. Mereka tak sadar dengan serangan itu, mungkin saat sadar mereka sudah tertelan ledakan api dan bubuk putih Fosfor.

Blaaaaaar!

"Nahh seperti itu saja 'kan?"

Prajurit itu tak merespon Zetsu, matanya bergetar penuh amarah dan kesal atas tindakan Zetsu. Kalau ini, bukan hanya membunuh musuh, tapi teman-temannya dan Prajurit lainnya yang tak bersalah dan berusaha hidup dengan membela diri, ikut terbunuh oleh serangan berskala luas Zetsu. Matanya memandang Zetsu yang masih riang-riang saja setelah melakukan semua tindakan keji itu. Oke, mungkin kalau brutal dalam membunuh _Ayakashi_ dia bisa maklum itu, namun ini?! dia membunuh kubunya sendiri! Membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah dan teman-temannya?!

"Apa-apaan ini hah?! Kau membunuh mereka yang tak bersalah Sialaan!?" Pria yang bersama Zetsu berteriak marah, matanya sampai berair karena Suasana hati yang bergejolak seperti sekarang.

"Apanya yang Apa, _Aho_?! Sudah jelas aku mengeliminasi musuh agar kita menang?! Kau Bodoh yah?!"

"Bukan soal itu, Siaalan! Kau membunuh juga teman-temanku yang mungkin masih sadar dan tak bersalah!? Kau pikir mereka _Ayakashi_ juga?! Berpikirlah seperti manusia waras, Sialaan!"

"Manusia? Dari awal aku bukanlah Manusia, _Aho_. Jadi jangan pikir aku bisa berpikir seperti manusia yang kau maksud itu!"

"A-a-apa!? B-bagaimana bisa?! Bukankah kau manusia!"

"Kheh.., aku tidak lahir seperti manusia kebanyakan. Aku terlahir special..," Zetsu dengan mata kuningnya menatap pria itu dengan serius. "Aku diciptakan penciptaku dari 3 pohon Legenda di tiap Mitologi. Aku terlahir dengan akal dari Pohon _Kalpa_ atau _Kalpapriksha_ dari India, aku terlahir dengan tubuh ini dari Biji pohon _Banyan_ atau _Beringin_ yang pernah menjadi tempat singgahan Budha, dan aku terlahir seperti manusia dari buah pohon _Jinmenju_ , maa mungkin ini tidak asing bagi orang dari Mitologi Shinto sepertimu. Intinya, aku diciptakan secara khusus menyerupai manusia. Dan sama sekali bukan manusia seperti yang kau bayangkan.."

"Dan juga…, ada 3 Prinsip Akatsuki yang harus kau ketahui, _Aho_.."

"A-apa itu..,"

" **Oris, Auris, Oculus**!" Zetsu mengucapkannya dengan pose, dia memegang dadanya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya dan memandang pria itu dengan senyuman sadisnya. " **Oris**! Setiap misi yang kau jalankan, tidak boleh bocor dan jatuh ketangan musuh! Bunuh diri harus dilakukan jika terpaksa."

" **Auris** , Jika melaksanakan misi, sekecil atau semurah apapun itu. Jangan tergoda dengan bisikan musuh dan iming-imingnya! Yang melanggar! Bunuh diri hukumannya."

"Dan terakhir..," Zetsu mencabut tombak Fosfor putih dari akar tempat pijakannya. Dan kemudian dia melemparkan senjata itu menuju titik dimana kekacauan terjadi, mengagetkan Prajurit yang bersama Zetsu. ".., **Oculus**! Tutup mata nuranimu ketika menjalankan misi! Bunuh siapapun jika menghalangi misi! _Kita Bukan Relawan perdamaian, tapi Tentara Bayaran dengan kepentingan_!"

Mata Prajurit itu bergetar ketakutan, dia kini tau bagaimana profesionalisme dan sikap perfeksionis yang dibawa Akatsuki selama ini. meski terdengar kejam, namun di Dunia konflik yang sedang rawan-rawannya seperti ini, sepertinya tidak terlalu kejam jika dibanding penjahat-penjahat lainnya.

' _Susano'o-sama.., cepatlah ambil komando dan perbaiki kekacauan ini…,'_

Yang bisa pria itu lakukan, hanya menunggu Jendral perang kembali dan menyelesaikan permasalahan pelik ini. semoga saja dia tepat waktu atau nanti Shinto bisa kalah karena kekacauan ini.

Titik Susano'o

"Cihhh.., Siall.."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Susano'o mengumpat kesal. Dia sudah menyerang ratusan kali pada _Ayakashi_ raksasa lawannya, namun dia masih bisa bertahan dan hidup, bahkan setiap serangan yang dia lancarkan seperti Vitamin bagi lawan Susano'o. vitamin yang membuat ukurannya hampir 10 kali lipat lebih dari ukuran aslinya. Tinggi totalnya saja sampai hampir mencapai awan, benar-benar besar.

Disisi lain, Jendral perang itu juga menyadari kalau pihaknya sekarang sedang terdesak karena _Ayakashi_ merepotkan ciptaan Ebisu yang berulah. Namun karena tanggung jawabnya disini agar mahluk besar itu tak ikut ke keramaian medan perang, dia harus membunuh mahluk raksasa itu terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali kepasukannya dan mengalahkan Ebisu. Tak mau berlama-lama berpikir, Susano'o yang menapak ditanah melompat sangat tinggi ratusan meter sampai bisa sejajar dengan dada musuh raksasa itu. Dia memegang gagang Katananya erat dan mulai mengalirkan energynya, sudah cukup..,

Slaaaaash!

.., Susano'o menebaskan Katananya menuju musuh raksasanya itu dengan kuat. Hasil tebasannya menciptakan energy sabetan yang sangat dan amat tajam yang panjangnya ratusan meter, lebih panjang dari keliling pinggang monster musuhnya. Namun seperti tadi, itu hanya menggores dan tak memberikan luka berarti bagi monster itu. Justru, dengan luka barunya monster itu samakin berkembang dan meninggi.

"Siaall.."

Posisinya diudara memang merepotkan. Susano'o membuktikannya. Dia dengan kuat dihantam oleh tinju mahluk itu dan membuatnya terpental kuat, benar-benar kuat sampai Susano'o sendiri susah menggerakan tubuhnya dalam tekanan itu.

Susano'o terlempar jauh ratusan bahkan mencapai angka ribuan Km hingga mencapai Pulau tetangga. Dia menghantam dataran Pulau tetangga dan membuat ledakan tanah yang besar. Meski begitu, dia masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tak terluka sedikitpun. Ketahanannya sebagai Dewa Top Shinto, tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. benar-benar kuat.

"Cihhh.., lagi-lagi.." Susano'o berdiri kembali. Dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana, di tempat perang meski jaraknya sangat jauh. Berkat penglihatan Dewanya, hal itu dimungkinkan. Dan saat ini, sepertinya monster yang berhasil memukulnya itu akan bergerak ke medan perang yang ramai dan mengacaukan pasukannya. Itu tak boleh terjadi, dan monster itu harus segera dia bunuh. _Tak ada pilihan lain_..,

" **RyuKi** …!"

Petir bergemuruh dan awan cumulonimbus mulai tercipta diatas Susano'o. petir dengan intenistas luar biasa dan kuantitas gila-gilaan mulai muncul dan berderu menyilaukan, dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Petir seolah berkumpul diatas kepala Susano'o dan mulai menyambar dalam bentuk yang baru, saat sudah dalam bentuk yang sempurna, yang keluar bukan sambaran petir zig-zag seperti biasa, namun bentuknya kini lebih jelas lagi, bentuknya menyerupai sebuah Naga kolosal Asia berwarna biru terang. Material penyusunnya adalah petir. Ini adalah salah satu Shinki special yang menjadi Pusaka miliknya sejak berabad-abad lalu, dan mau tak mau, dia harus mengeluarkannya dalam perang ini.

" **Susano'o-sama.., adakah yang bisa saya lakukan**?"

"Aku berniat menunggangimu ke mahluk besar disana dan membunuhnya. Perang besar sedang berlangsung sekarang dan bantuanmu diperlukan, bagaimana?"

" **Sesuai keinginan anda. Harapan tuan adalah kewajiban saya**.."

Susano'o mulai berdiri tegak diatas kepala Naga Asia itu. Dia memasang kuda-kuda rendah dan memegang gagang pedangnya erat, bagaimanapun setelah ini, dia akan bergerak dengan kecepatan super yang luar biasa. Jadi posisi dan kuda-kuda perlu diperhitungkan. " **Anda siap Susano'o-sama? Kita akan bergerak melewati isolasi udara dengan cepat.** "

"Lakukan! Kalahkan Monster itu, **RyuKi**!"

Perlu di slow motion 1/beberapa ratus ribu bahkan juta untuk melihat dengan jelas pergerakan Susano'o yang menunggangi Naganya. Karena sekarang, dia bergerak dengan kecepatan petir pada umumnya. Kecepatan yang mencapai 1/2 kecepatan cahaya, kecepatanya ditaksir sampai 150.000 Km/Detik. Mereka benar-benar cepat, sampai jarak kira-kira 1000 Km dipangkas dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 1 Detik, sangat kurang sekali malahan.

Semua orang tak menyadari kalau Susano'o yang bergerak secepat itu menebaskan Katananya dan berhasil mengenai Monster raksasa musuh. Monster itu kini tertebas secara Horizontal dibagian Pinggang, antara tubuh bagian atas dan bagian bawah, benar-benar sudah terbelah oleh Susano'o. tak berhenti disana, Susano'o bergerak secepat Kilat lagi menuju atas, dan menebaskan Katananya pada musuhnya lagi, kali ini dia terbelah secara Vertical, tubuh bagian kanan dan kirinya benar-benar terbelah dan terpisah. Sekali lagi, Susano'o bergerak dengan tunggangannya yang secepat petir mengelilingi tubuh Monster raksasa itu dan menebas tubuhnya.

Hanya butuh 1 Detik! Hanya dengan 1 Detik bahkan kurang Susano'o berhasil menebas musuh dan sepertinya membunuhnya. Semua orang yang melihat maha karyanya hanya bisa melongo dan terkejut, telinga mereka berdengung ketika mendengar ledakan suara berikutnya setelah aksi Susano'o tadi. Suara Guntur itu hasil dari Elektron yang bergerak menembus ambang batas isolasi udara, perbedaan antara kecepatan cahaya dengan kecepatan suara, membuat suara Guntur agak telat dan terlambat dibanding petir yang bergerak tadi.

Susano'o mendarat ditanah dengan selamat. Dia mengembalikan kembali Shinki Naganya itu, karena kurang tepat menggunakannya jika tak terlalu genting. Dia mulai berlari menuju keramaian medan perang demi pasukannya dan menebas musuh yang menghalanginya, tubuh _Daidara Botchi_ yang tadi menjadi lawan beratnya sudah hancur dan menghilang. Musuh berbahaya sudah dia kalahkan tinggal mengambil komando dan mengalahkan Ebisu dengan cepat.

Namun ketika berlari..

"Tak semudah itu, Susano'o.." Ebisu datang entah dari mana datangnya, dan mengunci pergerakan Susano'o disebuah Kekkai segi tiga berwarna ungu. Salah satu kemampuan dasar yang perlu dikuasai Dewa dan Shinki, **Boundary**. Kemampuan yang berguna untuk mengurung musuh dan memurnikannya, biasanya. ".., Kau berpikir sudah menang karena bisa mengalahkan _Daidara botchi_? Kau na'if sekali, oh Susano'o..,"

"Ebisu-Teme..," Susano'o mulai berusaha menghancurkan dinding gaib yang mengurungnya. Dia menebas-nebaskan Katana miliknya, namun sepertinya tak ada hasil dari usaha itu. Kekkai itu tak tergores sedikitpun. "…, Apa yang kau ingin lakukan hah?! Berkhianat dan membunuh golonganmu sendiri?! Kau pasti dihukum berat karena perbuatanmu!"

"Aku tak perduli itu. Yang jelas, pihak kami yang akan menang. Kau juga pasti akan setuju denganku jika tau siapa _Backup_ Kekuatan kami.." Ebisu dengan pelan mengeluarkan **Phantom's Brush** miliknya dan melukis aksara di Kekkai yang mengurung Susano'o. "…, dan juga, kau yang akan kuhukum Susano'o! dengan terbunuhnya dirimu dan Amaterasu kurasa itu menjadi harga murah untuk tujuan kami. Karena itulah..," Aura ungu dan gelap mulai keluar dari tanah didalam Kekkai Susano'o. teknik Ebisu ini, adalah teknik pembalik dari teknik pemurnian Shinki yang sering dilakukan untuk Shinki yang jahat. Jika teknik aslinya memurnikan, maka teknik Ebisu adalah menyebarkan kutukan. Aura ungu dan gelap meledak didalam Kekkkai dan membuat Susano'o berteriak kesakitan karena racun kutukan _Phantom's_.

"…, Matilah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang!"

Merasa berhasil, Ebisu berbalik menuju tempat awalnya. Meninggalkan Susano'o yang terkurung dan tersiksa. Keadaan Shinto saat ini benar-benar gawat, musuh yang bisa menyamar hingga Dewa sekalipun tak bisa menyadari dan menyebabkan kekacauan internal pasukan Shinto, kemudian Bishamon dan 3 Dewa penting lainnya yang terkepung dan bukan mereka saja, Dewa dan Dewi lainnya pun mengalami hal yang sama, lalu ada Zetsu yang tak perduli sekitar dan mementingkan kemenangan dan kesuksesan misi, dan terakhir Susano'o yang tersiksa tak bisa apa-apa. Pihak Shinto diambang kekalahan nyatanya.

Apakah masih ada kemungkinan Shinto menang?

* * *

.

 **Istana Izanagi, Tempat Itachi** –

Ketegangan berbeda sedang terasa di Istana Dewa tertinggi Shinto, Izanagi. Disana, adalah titik dimana Itachi harus berjaga-jaga dan menghalau musuh yang akan mencuri atau berbuat ulah pada Istana penting itu. Tak ada penjaga lainnya, karena hanya dengan Itachi sendiri, itu sudah cukup. Dia sendiri bisa menghadapi siapa saja dengan mudah hanya dengan sedikit usaha, namun penuh perhitungan dan strategi. Bahkan jika itu menghadapi 1000 _Ayakashi_ dengan seorang Shinki sebagai pemimpinnya pun, Itachi mampu, sepertinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan memakai Jubah Akatsuki itu sedang tiduran aneh sembari memainkan Smarthphone miliknya di Tangga Istana Izanagi. Dia tertidur secara terbalik, kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas. Jadi, yang mata hitam itu lihat dari kedatangan musuhnya, hanya kaki mereka yang ber-variasi, namun satu yang jelas, ada seorang Shinki yang memimpin komplotan itu, Shinki bekas Bishamon dan yang pernah bentrok dengan Yukine, Kugaha.

Pria berambut abu itu tersenyum sinis melihat penjaga asset penting Shinto hanya seorang Pemuda kemarin sore yang konyol. Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali melihat Pemuda yang berseragam Akatsuki itu. "Jadi hanya seorang penjaga di Istana Izanagi ini? Apa Shinto begitu bodohnya sehingga membiarkan musuhnya bergerak dan membunuh pemuda kemarin sore berpakaian tentara bayaran.."

Hap!

Itachi berdiri, meskipun mata dan tangannya masih fokus pada Smarthphone miliknya. Mata hitam kelamnya sejenak melihat pada musuh-musuhnya. Saat itulah, saat Kugaha dan lainnya menatap mata Itachi, ada perubahan atau ada tambahan di mata Itachi. Dimata Kanannya, mulai muncul atribut sihir seperti simbol Bintang yang umum diajaran pagan dan aksara-aksara sihir kecil dan kuno. Mereka membentuk lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna merah didepan mata kelam Itachi, bersinar terang membawa terror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya ( A/N, Mata Itachi sama dengan Alpha Stigma milik Ryner )

"Ada apa? Apa kalian mau _Mabar_ denganku?" Kugaha sedikit memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat tatapan mata Itachi, meski terlihat tak berekspresi, namun jelas sekali ada bahaya didalamnya. ".., Kalau mau, nama id ku adalah _TachiCulumut21_. Kau bisa mencarinya dan _Mabar_ denganku. Bagaimana?"

"Ha-ha..," Tak mau kalah dengan intimidasi musuh, Kugaha membuat komando untuk menyerang musuh yang menurutnya berbahaya didepannya. ".., Serang! Bunuh manusia sialaaan itu sekarang juga!"

"Bunuh? Apa tak salah ucap?"

"Ha-haa..,"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Itachi sudah hilang dan muncul dibelakang Kugaha dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri sempurna. Dia berbalik dan mengambil langkah mundur panik, kedua jarinya dia tautkan dan menyerang Itachi dengan tebasan energy.

Craaaaaash!

.., kepala dengan surai hitam panjang itu terpisah begitu saja dari badannya saat Kugaha menyerangnya dengan tebasan energy. Mata Kugaha sejenak melebar terkejut karena musuh bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, namun mulai terlihat senang dengan senyuman menyeringainya. Dia tertawa arogan karena berhasil membunuh musuh yang harus dia akui, membuatnya takut hingga milyaran syaraf-syaraf berpikirnya meneriaki agar lari darinya.

"Hahahaha.., Shinto! Bishamon! Kami menang! Kalian akan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak..!"

Didekat Kugaha yang tertawa arogan, ada tubuh Itachi yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badannya dan ruh yang sepertinya pergi. Selain di medan perang, ketegangan dan kekalahan Shinto mulai terlihat di titik ini.

Apakah Shinto akan benar-benar kalah begitu saja? Manusia sekelas Akatsuki apakah mati begitu saja?

Tak ada yang tau hal itu sekarang..

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 14 'Civil War 2' End!**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Entah beberapa hari saya buat up ini. tapi semoga kebayar dengan chap cukup panjang ini. hahhh…, sempet kesel juga dengan ffn yang error, terima kasih pada Bang Firman yang udah curhat bareng sama dukung saya di backstage. Langsung bahas aja yang chap sekarang..**

 **Pertama, Hidan fokus bertarung melawan Rabo. Seperti awal saya bilang, si Hidan itu gaya bertarungnya sama dengan Kenpachi Zaraki. Dan pertarungannya dengan Rabo saa terinspirasi banyak dari Pertarungan Kenpachi vs Nnoitra. Dan saya ulas juga katanya pembelaan terhadap pertanyan bang Rizw, hmmm…, Hidan seperti itu lah. Energy banyak, gak bisa di optimalkan. Sengaja, biar gak kuat-kuat amat. Tapi tetep unik. Bahkan diatas, dia baru ngeluarin kekuatannya 2%! Sama seperti Kenpachi Zaraki, yang di animenya sya gak tau bankainya kaya gimana.**

 **Lalu, ahaa Zetsu unjuk gigi lagi. Kaya gitu lah kemampuannya, gas, juga bisa mengolah zat kimia dan kayu2. Saya kira gak beda jauh yah sama Zetsu canon, mungkin disini ada tambahan dikit n lebih kreatif. Kalau gk salah, di canon juga Zetsu pernah ngeluarin gas beracun ketika pds 4 kan? Itu lho saat Omoi nyelamatin gennin Kumo. Saya akan buat dia sekerrreen mungkin dan kreatif mungkin menggunakan kemampuan uniknya itu, ada saran? Silahkan berikan. Dan satu fakta lagi soal dia, dia diciptakan dari 3 pohon legenda. Hahaha.., penciptanya kayanya udah tau kan siapa?**

 **Kemudian.., perang mulai menegangkan tuh. Bishamon dan lainnya terkepun juga da Ayakashi yang punya kemampuan menyamar Zetsu putih di Canon. Hahahah.., jangan harap ada penyelamat yang bisa mendeteksi niat jahat yah. Disini gak aka nada yang kaya gitu. Tapi tetep ada solusinya kok, saya udah dapat ide solusinya dari anime Noragami. Lalu Susano'o juga sedikit keluarin Shinki legendarisnya tuh, kecepatan 150 rb Km/detik! Wow.., jangan bingung yah. Ini hanya fiksi. Hal2 menakjubkan kaya gini bakan keluar nyusul, apalagi saat Naruto keluarin True Techno magicnya, bakalaaaaan Badaaaas tingkat cosmic**

 **Terakhir, yahhh Itachi punya mata kaya Alpha stigma. Yang pasti kemampuannya beda sama aslinya yah, mungkin udah ketebak lah seperti apa. Dan hoho.., ada apa dengan Itachi? Apa benar2 mati? Chap depan akan terlihat. Untuk Naruto, Pain, Mukuro dan Amaterasu tunggu aja.. saya buat suasana tegang di perang dulu dan buat Hidan sam yang lainnya unjuk gigi..**

 **Untuk review chap kemarin, yang pake akun akan saya usahakan balas, dan gak pake akun, tetep aku doa'in kalian sehat selalu dan dimudahkan urusannya yah.., terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di fic aku yang jelek ini. dan jangan sampe bosen yah.. XD LOL**

 **Yosh., itu balasan untuk Danna semua. Saya gak bisa ngasih apa-apa pada kalian semua yang sudah berbaik hati dan sudi membaca fic saya dan memberikan apresiasi, huhuhuu.. saya do'a kan semuanya baik dan sehat lagi tetap dilindungi tuhan.**

 **Jangan lupa berikan saran, kritik atau komentnya di Review atau melalui PM, agar fic ini semakin baik. Saya mohon, kalau tiap chap nya mengalami kemunduran dan semakin jelek, reader peka dan memberikan masukan dan solusinya. Agar saya semakin bagus menyediakan konten dan membuat Danna semakin terhibur. Apakah benar membiarkan sebuah keburukan berlangsung terus menerus? Orang beragama pasti mengerti. GRATIS kok**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa pula dukung fic saya dan sebarkan agar yang lain tau, dengan fav atau foll. Ingat, sekali lagi GRATIS kok.**

'… _ **.Kami berkarya tidak dibayar sama sekali. Sangatlah kejam, ketika**_

 _ **Anda hanya melihatnya saja. Tidak bermoral, ketika sikap Apresiatif**_

 _ **Atau saling menghargai tidak ada…'**_

 **Bye Bye…**

 **Salam LOL**


	15. Chapter 15 : End Civil War Part 1

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

"Hahahaha.., Shinto! Bishamon! Kami menang! Kalian akan berakhir dengan kekalahan telak..!"

Didekat Kugaha yang tertawa arogan, ada tubuh Itachi yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terpisah dari badannya dan ruh yang sepertinya pergi. Selain di medan perang, ketegangan dan kekalahan Shinto mulai terlihat di titik ini.

Apakah Shinto akan benar-benar kalah begitu saja? Manusia sekelas Akatsuki apakah mati begitu saja?

Tak ada yang tau hal itu sekarang..

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf untuk saya sendiri dan juga mewakili Pe'i-san yang bertanggung jawab pada fic satunya lagi. Alasan kenapa telat up ini, saya gencar 2 minggu Magang disebuah RS dan benar2 sibuk sehingga sulit dapet waktu. Sedangkan Pe'i-san, dia sibuk menjadi aktivis/relawan bencana di Daerah kami, Kuningan yang banyak dilanda bencana. Sedikit, saya memohon do'a semuanya untuk keselamatan Daerah kami dari bencana lebih besar. Itu aja, silahkan RnR..**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 15. End of Civil War Part 1**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara -**

 **.**

Di Istana Izanagi, tempat dimana pusaka-pusaka Dewa izanagi disimpan dan juga tempat dimana rombongan Kugaha bersama 1000 _Ayakashi_ -nya datang menyerbu Itachi yang sendiri menjaga pusaka-pusaka itu, terdengar cukup monoton. Dengan teriakan keras dari satu sumber saja sedari tadi. Atau tepatnya, sedari awal, Kugaha si Nora Shinki itu berteriak nyaring seperti orang kesetanan dan juga gila sembari membabi buta membantai sekutunya sendiri, yakni para _Ayakashi_.

Benar, sedari awal dia menginjakan kaki disini dan melihat Itachi yang sedang santai dan juga menatap perubahan mata yang cukup aneh pada mata Itachi, Kugaha sudah mulai kesetanan dan hilang kendali. Dia dengan tanpa berpikir rasional, membabi buta dan membunuh semua _Ayakashi_ atau rekannya sendiri yang ada didekatnya. Teriakan-teriakan kesetanan juga sumpah serapah dia keluarkan seperti mengungkapkan ekspresinya tersebut, namun amat kontradiksi dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Mati kau Akatsuki….!"

Kaguha dengan energy dikedua ujung jari, menebas seekor _Ayakashi_ berbentuk Singa dan berhasil memusnahkannya, Kaguha kembali tertawa mendapati musuh yang dia incar sedari tadi kembali dia lihat mati. Namun sejenak, ekspresinya mengkerut tidak senang dan wajahnya menjadi _masam_ , namun itu sejenak. Karena kemudian, wajah pria berambut putih itu kembali menjadi maniak lagi ketika dalam penglihatannya sendiri melihat musuh yang dia incar kembali hadir dan berdiri disalah satu sudut lain. Dia berlari menuju sana dan mencoba membunuhnya lagi.

Kugaha, lelaki berambut putih yang pernah menjadi Shinki Bishamon itu, dia sudah terkena ilusi mematikan Itachi. Sedari awal dia datang atau saat dia menatap mata sakti Itachi, dia sudah terkena Ilusi Itachi dan berhasil dimanipulasi indra-indra milik Kaguha.

 **Alpha Stigma : Absolute Illusion** , adalah jenis kekuatan mata milik Itachi. Adalah salah satu **Omni Magic** yang cukup langka, karena hanya satu yang bisa menguasai ini diseluruh Dunia Paralel ini, yakni Itachi. Dengan kekuatan matanya, Itachi bisa memasuki pikiran seseorang dan bisa memanipulasi semua indra milik lawan yang terkena terkaman matanya, lewat tatapan mata. Semua indra disini benar-benar Absolute, bahkan sampai syaraf rasa sakit dan beberapa bagian otak yang berperan penting dalam psikis pun, Itachi bisa manipulasi dan berikan ilusi dengan matanya ini.

Dan untuk kasus Kaguha, dia terkena ilusi kecil Itachi dan dimanipulasi penglihatan, pendengaran juga perasa dalam kulitnya, sudah Itachi manipulasi dan berikan ilusi agar Kaguha melihat bayangan Itachi mati dan berpindah-pindah ke berbagai sudut untuk kemudian dibunuh lagi dan lagi oleh Kaguha. Padahal kenyataanya, Kaguha telah membantai pasukannya sendiri dengan tindakan cerobohnya itu. Meski dalam penglihatannya dia membunuh Itachi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia justru telah membunuh _Ayakashi_ dengan jumlah yang sama dengan terbunuhnya Itachi dalam penglihatannya.

Tentu saja, _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ itu tak akan melawan sama sekali, meskipun raga mereka dihancurkan dan nyawa mereka dicabut oleh Kaguha, toh karena Kaguha sendiri adalah tuan mereka dan pemegang komando mereka. Mereka akan bergerak dan bertindak jika Kaguha sendiri lah yang memberikan langsung perintah, namun jika tidak mereka akan tetap berdiam diri dan menunggu ajalnya sendiri.

Inilah strategi dan taktik, _ **Hancurkan Jendral pasukannya dan kemudian pasukannya**_ _!_ Itachi sekarang menggunakan itu. Dia tak perlu membuang tenaga dengan berhadapan langsung melawan pasukan sebanyak itu, yang perlu dia lakukan dengan kemampuan spesialnya, hanyalah memberikan Kaguha sebagai Jendral ilusi dan menghancurkannya, beserta semua pasukan yang dia bawa. Pertaruhan ini bukan hanya soal kekuatan saja dan kuantitas, namun disini juga bertaruh soal taktik dan strategi, yang jelas sekali dimenangkan oleh Itachi.

Dan pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan _Abang_ dari Sasuke itu berdiri kembali. Dia baru saja bersantai dengan memainkan game mobile di Smartphone miliknya saat dia menunggu Kaguha selesai melakukan tugasnya sendiri. Mata kelam miliknya yang salah satunya masih terpasang lingkaran sihir **Alpha Stigma** bersinar terang memandang kearah Kaguha yang terlihat ter-engah karena sudah membantai semua pasukannya sendiri, dia menumpu badannya dengan membungkuk pada lututnya sendiri. "Sudah selesai kah?"

Itachi mulai melangkah pelan menuju Kaguha yang masih terjebak dalam ilusi miliknya, pria sadis dari Akatsuki itu menyimpan kembali Smartphone miliknya di jubahnya dan mulai mengeluarkan Katana yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk situasi perang ini dari sarungnya, silaunya besi dari mata pedang itu bersinar indah, namun penuh kematian. "Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal karena ada yang _AFK_ sembarangan, namun sepertinya Jendral satu itu bisa kujadikan pelampiasan kekesalan ini.." Gumam Itachi saat sudah dibelakang Kaguha yang masih belum menyadari keberadaanya, karena memang masih terjebak ilusi Itachi.

Itachi kemudian menyiapkan Katana miliknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, bilah tajamnya bersinar membawa kematian saat itu juga, dan dengan kecepatannya, Itachi kemudian menebaskan Katana miliknya pada leher Kaguha, sangat cepat sampai kedipan mata sekalipun kurang cepat untuk menandingi tebasan Itachi. Setelah melakukan tugasnya, Itachi menyarungkan kembali Katana miliknya di sarung pedang pada punggungnya, dia kemudian berjalan melewati Kaguha yang kini sudah menjemput ajalnya sendiri.

Menjemput ajal dengan luka tipis hasil tebasan pada lehernya, sangat tipis sampai kepala Kaguha sendiri pun tak lepas dan seolah masih menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Tak ada darah yang menyembur keluar atau apapun itu seperti tebasan pedang pada umumnya, karena memang tebasan dan teknik yang dipakai Itachi bukanlah kemampuan umum tebasan pedang. Itu bukanlah teknik menebas pada umunya, teknik ini adalah gaya Eksekusi _Dakikubi_ yang terkenal dipara Samurai Algojo Jepang, sebelum restorasi _Meiji_ "Kuperkenalkan diriku..!" Itachi berteriak dengan memunggungi Kaguha.

"…, Namaku Uchiha Itachi, Anggota Akatsuki nomor 4 dan juga pemilik kemampuan Ilusi terbaik diseluruh dunia..!"

Langkah pasti Itachi ambil dan mulai meninggalkan Kaguha begitu saja, namun sebelum itu, tiba-tiba Kepala Kaguha yang sudah dipisahkan dari tubuhnya itu hancur begitu saja dan meledak dengan ledakan darah merah dan organ-organ yang mengerikan dan menjijikan, mata Kaguha terlempar ke arah lain dan menggelinding ditanah begitu saja, Otak Kaguha juga terlempar begitu saja dengan kondisi yang masih utuh, Otak itu terlempar kedepan dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Itachi. Senyuman _Abang_ Sasuke itu berubah menjadi sadis dan gila…., juga mengerikan.

"…., Juga, aku orang ter-Sadis di Akatsuki!"

Memegang kuat Otak bagian _korteks_ _serebri_ Kaguha, Itachi memberikan tekanan yang kuat sampai-sampai Otak itu hancur begitu saja. bagian-bagian didalamnya terciprat kemana-mana saat Otak itu dihancurkan Itachi, wajah Itachi sendiri kena dan membuat wajah itu dilumuri darah dan terlihat mengerikan. Tindakan sadis dari orang paling sadis di Akatsuki, benar-benar sadis.

"…, Sepertinya sudah selesai santainya. Kurasa medan perang lebih membutuhkan dibanding disini.." Itachi bermonolog sendiri, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari jubahnya, ada beberapa tulisan aneh tertera disana. Pria sadis itu kemudian melemparnya kedepan dan dengan ajaib memunculkan sebuah portal sihir atau tepatnya sebuah distorsi.

Ini adalah kertas teleportasi yang sengaja disiapkan oleh Naruto dengan bantuan Mukuro, digunakan untuk berpergian instan dan cepat kemana saja yang penting kordinatnya hapal dan terdata. Dengan ini, Itachi berniat pergi ke medan perang dan membantu membalik keadaan, pria itu tanpa banyak aksi kemudian berlari memasuki portal itu dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Kaguha yang mati dengan sadis tanpa bisa menyadari kematiannya sendiri..

.

Itachi keluar dari portal itu dengan pelan, dia kemudian memandang dan melihat situasi perang yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kubu Shinto yang menjadi pihak mereka, cukup terdesak jika dilihat dari berbagai sisi. Pertama, Susano'o sebagai sang Jendral yang tertangkap musuh meninggalkan kondisi pasukannya yang kacau, kemudian kericuhan yang membuat pasukan saling bunuh dan terakhir para Dewa dan Dewi Top yang terdesak dikepung musuh kuat. Benar-benar gawat. Itachi tak memasang senyuman sama sekali ketika melihat itu. Mata kelam yang masih ada lingkaran sihir **Alpha Stigma** itu memandang pilar cahaya hitam yang mengurung dan mengutuk Susano'o. tanpa berpikir panjang Itachi berlari menuju kurungan itu, _Ayakashi_ yang mencoba menghalanginya dia bunuh dengan mudah menggunakan Katana miliknya.

Tap.

Meski cukup banyak tantangan, Itachi berhasil sampai didepan Susano'o yang berteriak kesakitan karena kutukan yang dia terima dari kurungan tersebut. Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya, yakni sebuah kertas dengan aksara _Binner_ dan Sihir yang sulit dikenali. "Sepertinya musuh punya strategi dan komposisi pasukan yang unik sampai bisa menahan Jendral Pasukan. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam berperang…"

Itachi menempelkan Kertas sihir itu pada pilar cahaya hitam yang mengurung Susano'o, kertas itu bersinar lembut kemudian dan terang selanjutnya. Berselang beberapa detik, pilar cahaya hitam yang mengurung dan meracuni Susano'o mulai pudar sedikit demi sedikit dan menghilang. Menghilang karena kertas sihir khusus itu. Yang mana, kertas sihir itu adalah kertas sihir yang dibuat oleh Naruto sendiri. Fungsinya sederhana, seperti kemampuan unik Zetsu, kertas sihir itu bisa meniadakan sihir dengan mudah. Dengan menghancurkan struktur sihirnya melalui Energy pembangun sihir tersebut, kertas sihir ini bisa dikatakan mirip dengan _Imagine Breaker_ yang dikatakan bisa mendiakan sihir.

Tubuh Susano'o yang menghitam jatuh ketanah dan bertumpu pada lututnya, lelaki itu terengah-engah karena semua racun yang dia terima, mata emas miliknya memandang heran siapa yang menyelamatkannya. "Akatsuki ternyata…,"

Itachi balas memandang Susano'o, dengan datar. "Kau benar. Aku Uchiha Itachi anggota Akatsuki dan ditugaskan Naruto menjaga Istana Izanagi. Namun karena tugasku disana sudah selesai, maka aku pergi kemari untuk ikut berperang.."

"…, melihat kau ikut membantu, sepertinya Calon suami bodoh kakaku itu juga ikut terjun ke medan perang 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tau…" Itachi kembali mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya, sebuah guci keramik dengan motif yang cukup mewah, Itachi menyiramkan air yang ada didalam wadah itu pada Susano'o, dan tubuh Dewa badai itu mengeluarkan asap yang asing. "…, Yang pasti pria itu tak akan membiarkan orang berharganya terluka dan mati begitu saja."

"Kheh…, aku akan menghajarnya jika dia membiarkan calon istrinya terluka dan dalam bahaya.." Susano'o kembali bangkit dan sembuh. air tadi adalah air kuil Shinto yang bisa mentralisir racun dan kutukan, seperti air suci Gereja yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan Iblis dan sebagainya, air ini pun sama fungsinya. "…, Tapi tentu saja setelah membereskan semua kekacauan ini."

"Kau bereskan pasukan dan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Ebisu. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuh Jendral perang itu.."

Itachi dan Susano'o berlari menuju arah yang berbeda. Susano'o menuju pasukannya yang sekarang sedang kacau, dan Itachi yang menuju Ebisu untuk membunuhnya. Meski menuju arah yang berbeda dan tujuannya berbeda, mereka memasang senyum yang sama. Senyum Optimis. Mereka berdua percaya, bahwa masing-masing dari mereka bisa mengatasi apa yang mereka tuju dengan mudah. Tak perduli musuh menghalangi dan rintangan menghadang! Intinya..,

"…, Jangan mati sebelum aku!"

Itachi dan Susano'o berteriak bersamaan saat berlari dan menerjang melawan semua _Ayakashi_ yang menghalangi.

Tebas, tebas dan tebas. Itachi terus menebas musuh dengan cepat saat dia berlari menerjang Ebisu yang dikerumuni _Oni-Oni_ bertubuh besar dan kuat, sebagai _Bodyguard_. Gerakan cepat yang Itachi pakai membuat musuh tak bisa bereaksi untuk menahan serangan itu dan berujung pada akhir hayat mereka sendiri. Tiap tebasan yang Itachi lancarkan, ekspresi yang dia pakai pun masih tetap sama. Datar dan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Melawan sampah yang disebut _Ayakashi_ ini, Itachi tak perlu mencurahkan perasaanya pada setiap tebasan yang dia gunakan. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah membunuh dan memusnahkan halangan dari tujuannya.

"Siapa dia? Akatsuki?" Ebisu bermonolog sendiri melihat Itachi yang bergerak pasti menuju dirinya, yang sedang merasakan yang namanya rasa kemenangan, saat menganggap bahwa dia sudah menang dengan berhasil mengurung dan menyiksa Susano'o juga mengacaukan pasukannya. "Aku tak menyangka Akatsuki yang disiapkan Amaterasu cukup banyak."

Ebisu baru saja mendarat dengan pelan ditanah setelah melompat dari bahu seekor _Oni_ anak buahnya. Matanya memandang Itachi yang sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menuju dirinya dengan niat membunuh yang dia rasakan sangat jelas, juga aura tak asing yang menggerogoti hati dan akalnya saat dia menatap mata dengan lingkaran sihir merah Itachi. Perasaan yang sering dan identik dengan keputus asaan dan gemetar saat melihat sesuatu yang lebih dominan dari pada dirimu sendiri, perasaan takut.

Ebisu menyadari dia merasakan takut tak beralasan dan tanpa dasar saat dia merasakan aura membunuh Itachi dan menatap mata Itachi yang mengerikan. Perasaan itu menggerogoti mental Ebisu dan sampai membuatnya melangkah mundur saat melihat Itachi yang semakin pasti bergerak menuju dirinya. Ebisu kemudian merentangkan tangannya kedepan, "Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat! Bunuh pria itu dan jangan biarkan dia sampai padaku!"

Merespon perintah mutlak Ebisu, puluhan _Oni_ itu bergerak cepat dengan berlari membawa senjata mereka masing-masing meuju Itachi. Meski besar, mereka cukup cepat untuk memotong jarak ratusan meter dengan Itachi hanya dengan waktu kurang 5 detik. Mereka siap membunuh Itachi kapan saja dengan senjata pembelah bumi mereka, namun sayang itu tak bisa terjadi saat mereka menatap mata musuh mereka, Itachi dalam mode aktif **Alpha Stigma**.

"A-apa yang terjadi..?!" Gumaman Ebisu yang terkejut tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan. Dewa keberuntungan itu kembali menatap heran pada _Oni_ yang tadi dia suruh membunuh musuh tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak melalaikan perintahnya dan juga kendali atas _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ itu juga sudah hilang dan putus dari koneksinya dengan Ebisu. Mudahnya, Ebisu tak bisa mengendalikan anak buahnya sendiri.

Craaaaaash! Craaaaaaash!

 _Oni-Oni_ itu tumbang begitu saja dengan luka tebasan yang cukup dalam. Meski kenyataannya sekeras berlian, mereka bisa juga dibunuh dengan cepat oleh Itachi sebagai dalang. Pria berambut hitam itu terlihat merengsek maju kedepan melewat _Oni_ yang kehilangan control dari Ebisu dan membunuhnya dengan tebasan pedang. Ebisu hanya bisa menatap semua itu terkejut.

Sebenarnya kasusnya Simple, Itachi hanya memberikan Ilusi pada mereka menggunakan kemampuan matanya saat mereka menatap mata Itachi secara langsung. Tepatnya, Itachi memberikan Ilusi pada Ebisu langsung melewati perantara peliharaannya.

Pada dasarnya, Ebisu dengan semua _Ayakashi_ yang dia kendalikan dan dibawah komandonya saling terkoneksi seperti menggunakan _Server_ pusat pada sebuah system. Dan Itachi memanfaatkan celah itu. Dia memasuki psikis para _Ayakashi_ yang menyerangnya dan kemudian dia memasuki pikiran Ebisu untuk kemudian menghapus dan mengganggu controlnya terhadap para _Ayakashi_ yang dia kendalikan. Bisa saja dia langsung memberi Ebisu Ilusi dan membunuhnya, namun Ebisu sendiri bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan jika itu sudah masalah taktik dan berpikir. Dia adalah jagonya.

Deg?!

Seekor _Ayakashi_ berwujud _Oni_ berniat menghancurkan Itachi dengan memukulkan senjatanya dari depan, hal itu digagalkan oleh Itachi dengan sekali tatapan mata. _Oni_ itu berhenti bergerak sebentar kemudian dibunuh Itachi dengan mudah. Itachi semakin merengsek maju mendekati Ebisu yang sepertinya semakin terkejut.

"Mata merah miliknya.., mata merah itu berbahaya.." Benar apa yang dirasakannya sedari awal, Itachi benar-benar menakutkan dan berbahaya. Meski punya 100 ribu pasukan namun jika tidak bisa mengendalikannya, itu sama saja bohong 'kan? ".., Cihhhh.., mengontrol ribuan _Ayakashi_ memang sulit. Fokus menjadi terbagi dan pria itu memanfaatkan celah itu."

Untuk mengendalikan pasukan sebanyak itu tentunya fokus Ebisu menjadi terbagi-bagi dan sulit sekali untuk mempertahankan fokus pada satu _Ayakashi_. Dan hal itulah yang di manfaatkan oleh Itachi, pemuda berambut hitam itu paham bahwa koneksi antara Ebisu dengan anak buahnya penuh celah dan bisa dirusak dengan mudah karena fokus yang terbagi-bagi. Mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya jika Ebisu fokus mengendalikan 1 _Ayakashi_ saja. "Aku harus pergi dan tak boleh diam saja.." Ebisu kemudian mengontrol salah satu _Ayakashi_ yang dia miliki dan menyuruhnya kemari, waktu kemudian mendarat seekor _Ayakashi_ dengan wujud burung raksasa dengan paruh yang tajam, Ebisu menaiki burung itu dan terbang jauh meninggalkan Itachi.

Deg?!

Sedetik Ebisu menatap mata Itachi, sedetik itu pula Itachi berhasil memasuki pikiran Ebisu dan mengambil control dari salah satu _Ayakashi_ anak buahnya. Di samping Itachi juga mendarat seekor burung raksasa sejenis dengan yang ditumpangi oleh Ebisu, Itachi kemudian menunggangi burung itu dan mengejar Ebisu. Kepakan sayap kendaraan mereka sangat cepat dan kuat, mendorong Itachi dan Ebisu menembus langit yang tinggi.

Whuuuuuuus

Itachi dan Ebisu terbang saling mengejar dengan formasi melingkar keatas menggunakan Burung tunggangan mereka. Ketinggian mereka saat ini benar-benar mengerikan, mungkin sekitaran 20 Km lebih diatas permukaan Pulau Kenawa, ketinggian ini melebihi ketinggian maksimum yang bisa dicapai Pesawat terbang sekalipun, yakni Belasan Km. meski mereka terbang Vertical keatas, stabilitas dan juga mereka masih tenang dalam situasi pertempuran ini.

Hap!

Kedua burung itu terbang akrobatik, mereka mengepakan sayap mereka untuk terbang keatas semakin cepat dan kemudian mengubah arah terbang mereka kebalakang dan kebawah, mirip seperti sebuah lingkaran. Atau tepatnya, ini seperti _Tamiya_ yang melintasi Track melingkar keatas.

Itachi ikut melompat dengan membawa Katana miliknya ditangan kanan menuju Ebisu yang juga melompat menuju Itachi dengan tangan yang terselimuti sarung tangan putih, salah satu Shinki miliknya. Mereka berdua berteriak kencang saat mereka akan beradu serangan pertama diudara.

Traaaank!

Dan suara nyaring seperti logam beradu terdengar saat Itachi dan Ebisu beradu serangan. Hanya sebentar, karena mereka berdua kembali lurus kedepan dan untungnya berhasil selamat. Itachi berhasil mendarat di tunggangan Ebisu yang tadi dia kendalikan, dan Ebisu juga menaiki tunggangan Itachi yang tadi terkena ilusi. Mereka berdua sedang berhadap-hadapan, tatapan dari mereka berdua tajam dan serius.

Kraaak! Craaaaash!

Tatapan mereka masih serius meski ada dampak dari peraduan tadi. Wajah Ebisu yang tergores cukup dalam dan membuat darah mengalir disana, juga Itachi yang mendapati Katana miliknya sedikit retak karena peraduan tadi.

"Jadi begitu..," Itachi menatap heran Ebisu yang melipat tangannya didepan dada, dia masih belum _Ngeh_ dan _gagal connect_ soal apa yang dimaksud musuhnya. ".., Kau sengaja mengejar dan membawaku kemari 'kan?"

Itachi diam sebentar. Dia merasa bukan menjadi keharusan untuk menjawab secara detail apa yang ditanyakan oleh Ebisu. ".., Kau tau juga? Sepertinya kau bukan Dewa biasa.."

"Mana mungkin semua ini tak disadari. Kau mengejar dan membuatku seolah terpancing kesini untuk membunuhku dengan mudah 'kan?" Ebisu menatap Itachi menuntut jawaban. Yang ditatap hanya cuek saja dan menatap tanpa ekspresi. ".., Tidak menarik kalau ku beri tau 'kan?"

"Cihhh..," Ebisu menatap burung tunggangan-nya, dia berhasil merebut kendali dan control terhadap ciptaannya ini saat dia hampir jatuh kebawah setelah beradu serangan dengan Itachi. ".., Kau menjebaku untuk bertarung diudara menggunakan _Ayakashi_ agar kau bisa membunuhku dengan cara biasa dan atau menjatuhkanku ketanah dengan ketinggian 20 km ini 'kan? Aku sudah mulai paham soal mekanisme kekuatan mata milikmu itu, dan karena itulah aku sudah hapal alur seranganmu. Kemampuan matamu, entah dengan mekanisme seperti apa, tapi kau bisa mengontrol mahluk hidup lain dengan mudah. Dan pada kasus ini, kau bisa mengontrol _Ayakashi_ yang dalam control ku dengan mudah."

Itachi masih diam mendengarkan, "Dengan kemampuanmu, kau mengajak bertarung control denganku 'kan? Jika kau bisa mengontrol tungganganku, maka kau bisa menjatuhkanku dan kemungkinan membunuhku jika jatuh di ketinggian seperti ini. kurasa, persamaan untuk situasi ini adalah pertarungan antara _Hacker_ dan _Cracker_. Posisiku sebagai _Hacker_ yang menjaga system miliku sendiri, dan kau yang menjadi _Cracker_ dengan mencuri akses dan mengalahkanku."

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi…!" Tunggangan Itachi mengepakan sayapnya dan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri kedepan, menuju Ebisu yang juga mengikuti cara tersebut. Mereka para penunggang sama-sama melompat dan berniat beradu serangan diudara, lagi.

Sekali lagi suara logam beradu nyaring terdengar saat Katana Itachi beradu dengan sarung tangan Ebisu. Cukup lama mereka beradu senjata, sampai kemudian mereka melepaskan peraduan itu. Itachi dan Ebisu sama-sama terdorong kebelakang. Tak ada burung sebagai pijakan, Ebisu dan Itachi mulai jatuh bebas dari ketinggian 20 Km. ekspresi mereka masih serius meski dalam bahaya sekalipun.

Whuuuuuuus… Tap!

Itachi dan Ebisu kembali mendapatkan pijakannya saat masing-masing burung itu terbang cepat menyelamatkan mereka berdua. Sedikit telat, karena mereka berdua harus berebut tunggangan terlebih dahulu. "Kita tingkatkan pertarungan ini…! seriuslah Akatsuki!"

Itachi memejamkan mata miliknya, **Alpha Stigma** yang sakti tersembunyi ketika dia memejamkan mata kelamnya. Bisa dikatakan, sedari awal dia tak serius bahkan tidak berniat serius sekalipun. Bahkan lebih lagi, semua yang dilihat ini hanyalah Ilusi semata.

Yah.., hanya Ilusi yang sedang dilihat oleh Ebisu seolah sedang terjadi, padahal tidak. Faktanya, Dewa keberuntungan itu sedang terduduk dengan mata yang kosong menatap langit, didepannya ada Itachi yang sedang fokus akan sesuatu. Sedari awal Ebisu menatap mata Itachi, dia sudah terkena Ilusi Itachi dan sudah terkunci dalam lingkaran Ilusi Absolute milik Itachi. Dan saat ini, Itachi sedang menggali pikiran Ebisu untuk kemudian dia bisa membunuh Ebisu sekaligus para _Ayakashi_ yang kini sedang mengamuk. Ada Hipotesa menarik disini, meskipun dia membunuh Ebisu saat ini juga, tak ada jaminan kalau _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ itu akan ikut mati karena penciptanya mati. Karena itulah, Itachi saat ini sedang menggali pikiran Ebisu dan mencari caranya.

Dia juga memberikan Ebisu Ilusi seolah mereka sedang bertarung di Udara sana. Sangat sulit memang, membedakan _Real life_ dan Ilusi yang Itachi berikan, karena semua indra dan bagian psikis lainnya sudah terpengaruh dan sulit sekali terbebas jika tidak tau triknya. Kemampuan kecil yang sangat mengerikan. Anak kecil sekalipun, jika memiliki kemampuan ini dan menjebak seorang Dewa dalam sebuah Ilusi, dia bisa saja membunuh Dewa itu sekejap tanpa disadari Dewa itu sendiri. Sadar-sadar mungkin dia sudah ada dialam kematian.

"…, Kau tau? Ada alasan kenapa Top 5 di Akatsuki bisa memasuki dan setara dengan peringkat Top 10 dunia, mereka adalah Anomali semua. semua kekuatan yang dimiliki olehku dan 4 sisanya adalah Anomali paling Anomali diantara Anomali itu sendiri, aneh dan benar-benar sulit di jelaskan. Kalian terlalu meremehkan kami Akatsuki.." Itachi berbicara sendiri, Ebisu yang masih terkena Ilusi tak membalas sama sekali. Dia terlelap dialam buatan Itachi sendiri.

"…, Kalian masih beruntung yang datang ke medan perang hanya Hidan, Zetsu dan kemudian aku sebagai nomor 4. Jika yang datang adalah nomor 1 atau 2? Sudah luluh lantah dan binasa kalian semua. apalagi jika Naruto menunjukan taring sebenarnya tanpa menghormati kekuatan lawan seperti yang dia lakukan pada Yato, kurasa gugusan pulau di Takamagahara akan hancur lebur dan Shinto akan menghilang saat itu juga."

Sementara dengan Susano'o

Dia kini sudah berada di titik tengah medan perang antara pasukan Shinto melawan _Ayakashi_ Ebisu. Kekacauan masih terjadi dan kubu mereka masih saling bunuh karena kecurigaan dan ulah _Ayakashi_ suruhan Ebisu. Disisi lain, Bishamon dan Dewa lainnya untungnya terselamatkan setelah Dewa Takemazuchi menggunakan full Shinki miliknya dan membantai ribuan pasukan musuh dengan membabi buta. Satu masalah selesai dan Susano'o hanya perlu fokus pada masalah kekacauan ini.

' _Pada dasarnya mereka saling membunuh karena curiga akan rekan mereka yang bisa saja musuh menyamar dan berniat menikam mereka dari belakang. Yang perlu dilakukan untuk semua ini adalah memastikan kalau rekan disekitarmu adalah rekan atau musuh. Memang mungkin tidak ada perbedaanya, namun kurasa Ebisu tak memikirkan sampai sana_.. _'_

' _Kalian! Para prajurit Shinto yang terhormat!'_ Susano'o menghubungi semua pasukannya lewat komunikasi pikiran. Mudah melakukan ini setelah sebelumnya melakukan persiapan. _'Aku tau kalian saat ini sedang khawatir dan bimbang akan situasi perang dan kemenangan. Aku paham kalian sedang curiga akan rekan kalian sendiri yang bisa saja membunuh kalian dari belakang tanpa disadari. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan sampai kalah dan membuat pemimpin kita, Dewi Amaterasu menanggung malu karena ketakutan kita'_

Pasukan Shinto yang mendengar perkataan Susano'o diam mendengarkan, para _Ayakashi_ anehnya juga diam melihat musuh mereka diam. Sepertinya ada masalah pengendalian yang disebabkan oleh Itachi dan mata saktinya terhadap Ebisu. Bishamon dan yang lainnya, yang selamat setelah diselamatkan oleh Dewa Takemazuchi mendengarkan dengan terkejut dan senang, karena Jendral mereka sudah kembali mengambil komando.

"I-ini Susano'o-sama..!"

Zetsu memandang heran prajurit Shinto berambut biru itu yang berucap terkejut. Lingkungan sekitarnya masih terbakar dan hancur karena ulahnya, dan ada juga 4 _Ayakashi_ berbahaya yang sedang mengepungnya, mereka berbentuk persis seperti 4 Dewa penjaga mata angin. Burung api, Harimau putih, Naga biru dan Kura-Kura dengan ekor ular, mereka semua mengepung Zetsu dari 4 arah mata angin. Sepertinya perbuatan Zetsu mengundang kehadiran 4 monster itu kemari.

"Zetsu-san! Susano'o-sama sudah kembali dan dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan semua pasukan!"

"Lalu aku harus bilang 'Wow' sambil jungkir balik?"

"Tentu saja kemenangan mudah kita raih jika Jendral perang kembali mengambil komando!"

"Aku tak perduli.." Zetsu mengabaikan pria berambut biru itu dan menatap serius musuh-musuhnya.

' _Mungkin musuh punya kemampuan special yang bisa meniru teman kita untuk mengelabui kita semua. mungkin kemenangan sepertinya ada ditangan musuh dengan berhasil membuat kita saling curiga. Tapi.., kita semua juga Istimewa! Kalian para Shinki dan Prajurit Shinto diberkahi sesuatu yang sangat penting ketika hidup dan mengabdi pada pemimpin kita semua, Dewi Amaterasu. Yaitu Nama!'_

' _Tak perduli dalam keadaan apapun, kalian akan terus terikat dengan nama yang kalian bawa sampai mati atau menjadi Nora. Tak perduli satu orang meniru kalian dengan sempurna, atau bahkan 1000 orang meniru kalian. Kalian tetap sama! Dengan nama yang sama dan berkah yang sama! Karena itulah, panggil nama-nama orang disekitar kalian dan ikat dia! Jika dia tidak terpengaruh, bunuh dia! Karena pasti dia adalah musuh yang menyamar! Tak perduli halangan apapun yang menghalangi tekad kita semua, hiduplah kalian semua untuk pemimpin kita, Dewi Amaterasu…!'_

Semangat para prajurit kembali bergelora ketika Susano'o mengatakan hal demikian dan memberikan solusi permasalahan pelik mereka. Benar kata Susano'o, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki berkah nama masing-masing yang tak akan hilang sampai mati atau mereka berkhianat menjadi Nora. Dan selama itu, mereka masih bisa diberikan mantra oleh siapapun yang mengetahui nama mereka. Jadi strateginya kali ini, panggillah orang dan teman disekitar kalian namanya dengan mantera dan kemudian akan ketahuan apakah dia musuh atau teman. Dengan ini, dipastikan presentasi kemenangan Shinto akan naik dan membuat mereka yang sebelumnya jatuh dalam dasar kekalahan, mulai merangkak menuju puncak kemenangan.

' _Ikuzooooo…! Shinto….!'_

Semua prajurit mulai mem-Praktekan apa yang diintruksikan oleh Susano'o. melihat seseorang disekitar kalian, panggil namanya dan coba sebuah mantera padanya, jika tak berpengaruh maka dia musuh dan kemudian bunuh. Seperti itulah polanya. Dan dengan pola seperti itu, mulai kelihatan kondisi pasukan Shinto mulai membaik dan saling terkoordinir kembali. Musuh yang menyamar mulai ketahuan topengnya dan mulai berkurang jumlahnya karena terbunuh oleh para Pasukan Shinto. _Ayakashi-Ayakashi_ jenis lain pun mulai mudah dibunuh karena mereka sepertinya bergerak sendiri-sendiri dan tanpa otak sedikitpun, sepertinya ulah Itachi berhasil membuat kemudahan untuk Shinto.

Untuk Dewa dan Dewi kuat seperti Bishamon dan lain-lain, mereka mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuh mereka dan kemudian terjun kembali membasmi musuh. Kondisi pasukan musuh yang mudah diserang mempermudah mereka untuk membunuh sebanyak mungkin musuh. Keadaan benar-benar sudah berbalik dan kemenangan mulai tercium oleh Shinto. Kehadiran Itachi benar-benar membawa angin segar dan kemenangan untuk pasukan yang sebelumnya sudah jatuh dan dalam keadaan gawat.

"Zetsu-san! Susano'o-sama sudah memberikan solusi untuk yang menyamar, kuharap kau tidak sembarang membunuh teman-temanku lagi..!"

"Mana bisa aku membunuh musuh kecil lagi, _Aho_! Lihat didekat kita..! ada 4 Dewa mata angin yang siap membunuh kita berdua jika salah mengambil tindakan.." pria berambut biru itu memasang senyum kaku melihat kondisi mereka yang lebih kacau dibanding kondisi pasukan sebelumnya. Melawan _Ayakashi_ perwujudan dari 4 Dewa mata angin dengan masing-masing kemampuan fullnya, itu sangat buruk jika dilakukan berdua, tidak, tapi seorang saja. karena sepertinya yang sanggup bertahan dan bertarung hanya Zetsu saja, dia hanya prajurit biasa.

"A-ah kurasa kau benar, Zetsu-san…"

Zetsu mulai memegang tombak kayu miliknya dengan atribut fosfor putih miliknya. Saat ini dia tak membawa terlalu banyak bahan kimia untuk bertarung, jadi hanya ini yang dia miliki yang cocok untuk bertarung. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak tau apakah ini bisa melukai musuhnya kali ini atau tidak. Namun mata Zetsu bergetar terkejut menyadari aura dan pancaran kekuatan yang datang mendekatinya, serasa tidak asing dan familiar. Zetsu menengok ke belakang dan melihat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya dengan kecepatan gila. Seorang pria dengan jubah Akatsuki hancur disana-sini dan bertelanjang dada sembari memanggul sabit bermata tiga, rambut peraknya terangkat pelan bersamaan dengan aura emas yang menguar deras dari tubuhnya. Pria itu tak salah lagi, adalah..

"…, HIdan..!" Zetsu menyebut nama itu cukup keras, dan cukup bisa didengar oleh Hidan yang semakin mendekati mereka dengan menembus kobaran api tanpa rasa kesakitan sedikitpun. "Jika satu orang Akatsuki sulit menghadapi ini semua.."

Hidan melompat cukup tinggi dan menyiapkan senjata sabitnya, energy dia kompres disana dengan sangat padat dan kuat. "…., Maka 2 orang bodoh pasti bisa!"

Energy berbentuk tebasan besar berwarna emas menelan seekor Kura-Kura berekor Ular atau sebut saja Genbu, tebasan Energy Hidan lebih besar ukurannya dibanding ukuran Genbu jadi mudah saja menelannya. Selesai menelannya, tak ada yang tersisia dari mahluk perwujudan salah satu Dewa penjaga mata angin itu. "Ada apa Zetsu..?! Saat ini adalah klimaksnya Perang dan kau diam saja! jangan kalah oleh si mata merah karena dia nomor 4?! Tak perduli kalian urutan berapa…, Akatsuki tak akan kalah!"

Hidan mulai berduel dengan salah satu dari 4 Dewa penjaga mata angin itu, perlawanan sengit dia terima, yang justru membuat pria maniak itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan akan semua sensasi yang dia rasakan. Zetsu disana diam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Hidan, dia tau kalau Itachi sudah terjun ke medan perang dan membawa perubahan besar untuk Shinto. Tapi seperti kata Hidan, dia tak boleh diam saja dan minder hanya karena nomor 4 ikut bertarung dengan kalian.

"Hidaan…! Kau berbuat seenaknya lagi ternyata. Siapa yang kau bilang _minder_ oleh nomor 4 Hah?! Kau pikir sebagai yang terlemah dari 10 orang bodoh itu aku _minder_ pada kalian dan Top 5?! Jangan bercanda..!"

Zetsu ikut melompat dari akar ciptaannya, tindakannya mengagetkan pria berambut biru yang ikut menumpang disana sedari awal. Dia mencoba memanggil Zetsu, namun pria itu mendahuluinya dengan berteriak nyaring pada Hidan. "…, Tak perduli kalian ahli-Ilusi atau pemilik Energy terbesar sekalipun.., aku Zetsu!.."

Zetsu tenggelam dalam tanah saat dia mulai menapaki permukaan tanah. Aura miliknya yang tak bisa dirasakan membuat semua orang tak sadar bahwa Zetsu muncul kembali di belakang sosok Harimau putih yang menjadi salah satu perwujudan 4 Dewa mata angin, dia melompat tinggi dan mendarat dipunggungnya. Hidan tersenyum senang di saat-saat dia bertarung sengit dengan Suzaku, si burung api.

Jleeeeb!

".., Adalah mata-mata nomor satu Akatsuki!"

Dan Harimau itu mati kemudian dengan puluhan kayu tajam besar mencuat keluar dari tubuhnya. Zetsu sengaja menancapkan kayu khas miliknya untuk membunuh musuhnya instan. Tak puas dengan itu, Zetsu kembali mencari musuh baru untuk menunjukan eksisnya sebagai mata-mata nomor satu Akatsuki. Anggap saja, peperangan disudut ini pun mulai kelihatan Shinto yang menang. Dengan ini, hanya tinggal mengitung menit atau jam untuk Shinto menang dan berhasil membunuh 100 ribu _Ayakashi_ ini.

Kemenangan Shinto menjadi nyata dengan hadirnya Akatsuki dalam perang ini…

.

Jauh dari posisi perang, di sebuah Pulau cukup besar dengan bentang alam yang cukup luas. Disana pertarungan berbeda terjadi dan singkat sekali. Pertarungan singkat antara Yatogami melawan Pain, sangat singkat bahkan waktu 3 menit pun kelebihan untuk mengukur waktu pertarungan mereka. Dengan beberapa serangan simple dari kekuatan _Anomali_ miliknya, Pain berhasil menumbangkan Yato dan menyadarkannya. Maksud menyadarkan disini adalah, karena selama ini Yato sudah dirasuki oleh orang yang disebut sebagai ayah Yato sendiri, Koto Fujisaki. Dia dikatakan sebagai manusia berkemampuan special karena sedari dahulu dia mati dan dirasuki Dewa secara terus menerus, sehingga mulai muncul kebenciannya terhadap Shinto dan kekuatan special miliknya pun mulai terlihat.

Dan saat ini, Yato masih belum siuman pasca menderita luka parah akibat beberapa serangan Pain, saat ini dia sedang bersama Yukine yang terus gigih menyelamatkannya. Untuk ayah Yato sendiri, dia bersama Nora Shinki Yato, sedang ditahan dan diintrogasi oleh Pain, disampingnya ada Mukuro yang sedari awal diam dan melihat. Mata orange Pain memandang ayah Yato dan Nora yang tengkurap ditanah tak bisa apa-apa, dia menahannya dengan kemampuan special miliknya agar kedua orang itu tak bisa berbuat ulah lagi.

"Inilah akhir dari kalian..," Pain mengucapkannya dengan datar, matanya memandang ayah Yato yang terus berusaha untuk berdiri meski belenggu yang diberikan Pain masih terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkan. "…, Kubu kalian terlalu meremehkan kami, Akatsuki. Seharusnya kalian semua menyerah dari awal agar nyawa kalian masih bisa diampuni. Namun karena arogansi kalian, sayangnya kalian sudah harus berakhir saat ini juga.."

"Cihhh.., Persetan dengan kalian Akatsuki..!" pria berambut pirang pucat dengan pakaian Yukata hitam itu menyumpahi Pain yang masih datar-datar saja. ".., Kalian lah yang terlalu meremehkan kami! Kalian hanya tidak tau saja siapa yang ada dibelakang kami! Aku yakin dengan kekuatan Dewa yang menjadi salah satu dari 8 _Wasu_ dibelakang kami, Amaterasu dan Shinto bisa dikalahkannya dengan mudah..!"

"Kami sudah tau siapa yang kau maksud itu, dan Naruto-sama yang akan mengurus kematiannya. Kau jangan khawatirkan soal itu, yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah nyawa kalian sendiri, saat ini.."

"Pria pirang itu? Jangan bercanda..! dia kalah dengan mudah olehku saat itu. Mana mungkin dia punya kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi kekuatan besar Dewa utusan Sakra…!?"

Pain berjongkok, dia membuat pose menembak dengan jarinya dan mengarahkannya menuju sisi kepala ayah Yato. Sekian detik kemudian, tanah disamping kepala ayah Yato hancur berlubang dan meninggalkan lubang panjang seperti bekas jalur peluru yang sampai menembus batas dasar Pulau melayang ini. ".., Kau terlalu meremehkannya. Saat melawanmu, dia hanya mencoba menghormati dengan ikut bertarung menggunakan Katana. Padahal dia belum pernah bertarung dengan itu, tapi rasa hormatnya mendorong Naruto-sama. Jika dia mau dan niat, dia bisa saja membunuhmu sekejap dengan memunculkan kemampuan sihir tertinggi miliknya. 3 kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya itu berada pada tingkatan nalar yang berbeda untuk semua mahluk normal didunia ini. dan dengan 3 Kemampuan itulah, Naruto-sama bisa sejajar kekuatannya di Top 5 Strongest being in the World. Bahkan jika mungkin pertarungan terjadi, Naruto-sama bisa sejajar dan mengalahkan Shiva si Dewa penghancur.."

"Omong kosong..!? tidak mungkin manusia biasa sepertinya bisa masuk jajaran 5 Mahluk terkuat dan sejajar dengan Shiva?! Kau pikir aku percaya! Kalian pasti mengada-ngada dan meninggi-ninggikan kekuatan pemimpin kalian saja 'kan?!" Fujisaki atau ayah Yato berteriak tak percaya, hal sama mungkin dilakukan gadis berambut hitam pendek disampingnya jika mendengar perkataan Pain. Untungnya, Nora sudah tak sadarkan diri sedari dikalahkan Pain dengan mudah.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang pasti, 3 Kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya adalah Anomali dari Fenomen sihir dan Fisika-Kuantum itu sendiri. Dengan kemampuannya, Naruto-sama bisa menolak hukum kekekalan Energy dan Materi dengan mudah. Salah satu kemampuannya, membuat dia bisa bertahan meski menaruhnya di Inti Matahari bersuhu 15 Juta Kelvin atau Inti dari ledakan Bom _Termonuclir_ bersuhu 3 Milyar Kelvin sekalipun. Bahkan kalau mau, Naruto-sama bisa bertahan meski kau menaruhnya di tengah-tengah inti _Hypernova_ 100 Milyar Bintang sekalipun…"

Perkataan Pain sebenarnya sangat sangat sukar sekali bisa dipercaya. Bertahan di 100 Milyar Bintang besar yang mengalami _Hypernova_? Lelucon macam apa ini?! untuk manusia biasa, bertahan dari ledakan Matahari yang lebih kecil dari _Hypernova_ pun adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dewa dan Maou sekalipun, akan kesulitan untuk bertahan dari ledakan matahari. Apalagi dari 100 Milyar ledakan _Hypernova_ yang mengelilingi? Sudah pasti hanya orang gila yang mengatakan hal demikian. Jelas sekali itu hanya sebuah _Fake_ yang coba dimanipulasi menjadi sebuah _Fact_.

"Kalian dengan omong kosong kalian?! Kalau memang dia benar-benar masuk dalam jajaran Top 5 dan bisa menyaingi Shiva, maka dia belum tentu, tidak, tapi mustahil untuk mengalahkan Mahluk yang menjadi Dalang semua kekacauan ini. kau bilang kekuatan tertinggi pemimpin kalian jauh diatas nalar Mahluk normal, maka kekuatan dia adalah perwujudan dari Tuhan itu sendiri! Dia tak termasuk Top mahluk terkuat karena sedari awal dia sudah paling kuat dan tak ada yang bisa menyamainya. Dia adalah yang terkuat dari yang kuat, yang hebat dari yang hebat. Bahkan jika 3 Naga bersatu dan menyatukan kekuatan sekalipun, tak akan bisa mengalahkan Mahluk yang menjadi Dalang semua kekacauan ini. dibanding pemimpin kalian, pemimpin kami lebih mengerikan.."

Pain diam mendengar semua itu. Memang benar, baik dia, Akatsuki atau Naruto-sama sekalipun, tak mengetahui Dalang asli dibalik semua kekacauan ini. yang mereka tau hanya Sakra lah mahluk paling dominan yang menjadi Dalang kekacauan ini, tak ada yang lain dan lebih kuat lagi. Namun jika membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Fujisaki, maka sosok mahluk ini bukanlah Sakra atau mahluk yang dikenal oleh dunia. Karena seperti katanya, dia lebih kuat dari 3 Naga mengerikan itu. Dan yang diketahui sampai sekarang, tak ada mahluk yang secara murni bisa membunuh salah satu dari Naga itu. Mungkin pengecualian bagi Shiva dan Samael. Tapi ini lebih lagi, 3 Naga sekalipun tak bisa menandingi kekuatan mahluk yang dimaksud Fujisaki. Seberapa kuat mahluk itu? Apa dia Tuhan yang sebenarnya? Tidak, kalau dia Tuhan mana mungkin dia menciptakan semua kekacauan ini. yang pasti, Pain harus membahas ini dengan Naruto dan Akatsuki secepatnya. Eksistensi misterius yang mengganggu rencana mereka benar-benar berbahaya.

"Jika mahluk yang kau maksud adalah mahluk terkuat dari yang kuat. Maka Naruto-sama dalah Mahluk paling ambisius dari semua mahluk yang ada, dia juga mahluk dengan tekad terkuat dari semua tekad kuat yang ada. Tak perduli tekad itu adalah tekad seorang anak dalam ramalan yang menyelamatkan dunia, atau tekad dari anak penuh dendam yang mencoba menghancurkan dunia. Tekad Naruto-sama adalah yang paling kuat…!" Pain berucap dramatis, matanya melebar semangat ketika mengagungkan pemimpinnya yang sangat dia hormati. Fujisaki ikut melebarkan matanya terkejut. Namun bukan karena perkataan Pain, terkejut ini lebih mengerikan dan lebih besar dari apa yang dikatakan Pain, terkejut ini.., disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang datang mendekati mereka.

"A-ap..,a yang terjadi..?!" Yukine yang bersama Yato yang pingsan, menganga terkejut. Matanya memandang penuh keterkejutan pada objek yang mendekati Pulau tempat mereka berpijak. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa dan gemetar hebat mulai terjadi, reaksi yang tidak berlebihan jika mahluk normal melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Memang apa yang terjadi?

Yang terjadi adalah, sebuah Anomali. Anomaly dimana ada kurang lebih 20 Pulau raksasa dengan luas rata-rata 10.000 Km, kini bergerak seolah tertarik mendekati Pulau tempat mereka berpijak. Luas pulau sebesar itu, mungkin bisa disamakan dengan besar Pulau Hawai yang ada di bentang kepulauan Honululu. Langit dengan luas 100.000 Km lebih hampir tertutupi dengan berkumpulnya 20 Pulau raksasa itu. Benar-benar mengerikan! Apalagi saat melihat Mukuro yang mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, seolah dia adalah dalang dari semua ini.

"Kau melihatnya bukan?" Fujisaki memandang Pain dengan masih terkejut. "Kau beruntung karena yang menjadi lawanmu adalah aku. Bukan mahluk mengerikan dan terkuat di Akatsuki itu..! jika tidak, kau sudah hancur sedari awal oleh kekuatannya. Kekuatan anomaly dari sihir dan Fisika sendiri.."

Pain memandang Fujisaki dengan mata yang melebar penuh penekanan. Yukine juga ikut mendengarkan apa yang akan dilanjutkan oleh Pain. Bagi mereka, mustahil dan perlu penjelasan yang sangat sangat logis untuk menjawab seorang manusia anggota Akatsuki bisa membawa dan mengendalikan 20 Pulau sebesar Hawai sekaligus.

"…, **Absolute Space Manipulation** …!" ucapan Pain membuat tubuh Fujisaki dan Yukine semakin bergetar dan gemetar takut, apalagi melihat Pulau-Pulau raksasa itu bergerak pelan mengerikan menutup cahaya matahari. Langit benar-benar gelap seperti gerhana itu sendiri. ".., pada Prinsipnya, juga menurut teori Relativitas umum yang dikemukakan Einsten. Ruang waktu yang menjadi tempat hidup dan bergerak semua partikel dan materi itu tidak kaku, namun Fleksibel. Ruang waktu itu bisa melengkung, bisa karena besarnya masa atau kecepatan gerak sebuah benda. Dan hasil dari lengkungan ruang-waktu itu adalah Gravitasi yang kita kenal. Beda dengan yang dikemukakan Newton soal Gravitasi itu gaya, konsep Fisika modern menyebutkan Gravitasi itu adalah akibat dari lengkungan ruang waktu. Dan itulah konsep dasar kekuatan _Anomali_ milik Mukuro sebagai Top 1 Akatsuki.."

Yukine dan Fujisaki masih mencoba menyerap informasi dari Pain, khusus untuk Yukine yang pemikirannya masih seperti anak Smp tentu saja sulit mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Pain, tapi untuk Fujisaki dia lebih mudah menangkap dan menyerapnya. "…, Dia memanipulasi ruang-waktu sekitar dan mampu membuatnya melengkung dengan berbagai sudut dan lebar, sehingga secara kasat mata, dia bisa mengendalikan Gravitasi itu sendiri. Sudut dan lebar yang kumaksud benar-benar _Aplikatif_. Missal, dia membuat ruang waktu sebuah benda melengkung sangat dalam namun lebarnya kecil, maka Mukuro berhasil membuat benda itu mempunyai gaya Gravitasi mirip dengan Black hole dan kemungkinan bisa menghancurkan benda itu dan benda disekitarnya. Itu konsep lanjutannya. Dan pada kasus sekarang, dia memanipulasi ruang-waktu 20 Pulau itu sampai kemudian menariknya kemari.."

Mungkin memusingkan dan sulit memahami kekuatan milik Mukuro. Tapi intinya, dia bisa memanipulasi Gravitasi juga struktur ruang benda disekitarnya, baik itu melipatnya, menariknya dan melebarkannya. Kekuatan yang benar-benar mengerikan jika si pengguna pandai dan cerdik menggunakannya. Kenapa demikian? Missal si pengguna mengendalikan Gravitasi dan ruang disekitar Bulan atau Asteroid didekat bumi, kemudian mengendalikannya untuk menabrak Bumi. Maka seorang yang lumpuh namun memiliki kemampuan ini pun bisa menghancurkan sebuah Planet dan peradaban itu sendiri. Meskipun dalam teorinya, itu mustahil. Karena meski ruang-waktu melengkung dan membuat sebuah benda/Planet memiliki Gravitasi untuk menarik sebuah benda, benda yang tertarik semisal Bulan hanya akan mengelilingi objek dengan Gravitasi besar itu. Dan itulah yang menjelaskan, kenapa dengan Teori Relativitas umum Einsten Planet-Planet tidak tertarik ke Matahari.

"…, Matilah! Matilah kau dengan kurungan abadi ini! inilah akibat dan hukuman untukmu yang berani meremehkan Akatsuki dan Top 1 Akatsuki..!" Pain melompat dari posisinya didekat Fujisaki, dia mendekati Mukuro yang masih mengangkat tangannya keatas, mengendalikan 20 Pulau yang jika dihitung secara kasar, luasnya kurang lebih 200.000 Km. disamping Mukuro, tercipta portal Dimensi berupa sebuah Distorsi. Pain kemudian mengangkat Yukine dan Yato dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ha ha ha hahaha.., aku sepertinya terlalu meremehkan kekuatan kalian, Akatsuki. Anak buahnya saja sudah seperti ini? bagaimana dengan pemimpinnya?" yang dimaksud Fujisaki adalah Naruto, dia terlalu meremehkan Naruto dengan hanya ber-acu pada kekalahannya saat itu. ".., Tapi aku masih yakin, sekuat apapun kalian! Sebanyak apapun pasukan kalian! Mau itu gabungan dari Top 10 Strongest being in the World sekalipun! Dalang semua kekacauan ini tak akan pernah terkalahkan dan kita semua hanya bisa menjadi bidak konspirasi miliknya.."

"…, Kami tak peduli." Pain membawa Yato dan Yukine memasuki portal dimensi itu. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang sepertinya sedang fokus akan sesuatu. Beberapa waktu selanjutnya, Mukuro mulai menurunkan tangannya dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk memisahkan kedua telapak tangan itu, dan dari sana, keluar sebuah Bola hitam dengan Outline putih yang membawa aura kengerian luar biasa. Bola itu bergerak pelan dan mendekati Fujisaki dan Nora yang masih terkena belenggu energy khusus milik Pain.

Dan tanpa suara sama sekali, Mukuro hilang bagai hantu ditelan sebuah angin. Seperti sebuah Hantu yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Anggota Akatsuki itu pergi meninggalkan Fujisaki yang gemetar takut bahkan mungkin kalau bisa, dia akan berteriak gila penuh keputus asaan, saat melihat 20 Pulau yang mengelilinginya mulai bergerak dan runtuh. Reruntuhan pulau-pulau itu bergerak pelan dan mulai menyatu dengan Pulau tempat dia berpijak, menimbunnya dalam sebuah kurungan batu raksasa. Membunuhnya dengan cara mati yang paling mengerikan. Tertekan dan tertimbun oleh 20 Pulau seukuran Hawai yang menyatu membuat sebuah Bulan!

Yap sebuah Bulan. Karena dengan waktu beberapa menit saja, Pulau-Pulau yang runtuh dan bergerak menyatu dengan Pulau tempat pijakan Fujisaki, kini menyatu sempurna dan membentuk objek yang tak asing bagi mahluk hidup manapun. Sebuah Bulan! Sebuah Bulan baru tercipta di Takamagahara dengan pengorbanan 20 Pulau raksasa milik Shinto. Sepertinya setelah ini, Naruto dan Akatsuki akan kena masalah karena sudah menghancurkan 20 Pulau asset Shinto.

 _Poor your Naruto…_

.

Di titik pertarungan sengit antara Amaterasu melawan Tsukoyomi. Ini benar-benar gila dan memang pantas dikatakan sebagai pertarungan kelas Dewa. Mereka berdua, baru bertarung kurang lebih 1 jam, sudah menghancurkan area sekitar tempat mereka bertarung. Lihat saja, sekarang mereka sudah mencapai Pulau ke-8. 7 Pulau sebelumnya yang dijadikan arena bertarung mereka, sudah hancur lebur dengan berbagai kondisi. Terbelah menjadi dua, hancur berkeping-keping sampai ada yang terjungkir dan posisi daratannya terbalik. Benar-benar pertarungan kelas Dewa. Padahal ukuran Pulau-Pulau itu sangat luas, mungkin bisa menyamai Pulau _Honshu_ di Jepang. Namun tak perduli seberapa rusak bekas pertarungan mereka, mereka terus bertarung dan bertarung. Atau tepatnya, Amaterasu terus bertahan dan bertahan, membiarkan adik tercintanya menyerangnya membabi buta.

Buuuuuuugh!

Sekali tendangan Tsukoyomi, Amaterasu terlempar puluhan Km menghantam tanah Pulau ke-8 dan membuat area ratusan meter hancur lebur. Amaterasu dengan penampilan yang lebih baddas, sama dengan pakaian yang dia pakai ketika berhadapan dengan Ares. Terbenam di tanah dengan luka-luka yang cukup serius. Sedari awal dia tak berniat bertarung dengan adiknya. Namun entah mengapa, Dewi bulan itu terus menyerangnya membabi buta dan tanpa ampun. Dewi yang sering dipanggil Touka oleh Naruto ini selalu terus mencoba menyadarkan adiknya dengan berbagai cara, namun dengan berbagai cara pula Tsukoyomi menyerang dan melukai Amaterasu.

"Shishishishi…, menyerahlah Nee-san! Kau sudah terluka parah dan tak sanggup berdiri menantang adikmu ini.., kau benar-benar Kakak yang bebal ternyata.." Lebih sadis dan jahat, Tsukoyomi dengan pakaian Kimono putih polos dengan sebuah Hakama biru dan sebuah Katana menggoyahkan tekad Touka, lagi. Namun yang diserang tekadnya, masih terus berdiri dan menatap adiknya Optimis.

"…, Aku kenal seorang pria.." Tsukoyomi menaikan alisnya heran, mendengar perkataan ambigu Amaterasu? _Kenapa dia_? ".., Dia adalah lelaki bodoh yang bahkan sangat bodoh di dunia orang-orang bodoh…"

?

"…, Dia berjuang dan berkorban hanya demi keluarga dan orang berharga yang dia punya. Dia juga adalah lelaki _Gentle_ yang punya tekad kuat melindungi meski dengan cara _Ekstrim_ sekalipun. Tak perduli dia seorang musuh terkuat, tak perduli dia seorang Naga terkuat, tak perduli seluruh dunia melawannya.., Pria itu.." Amaterasu berdiri bertumpu pada kakinya, matanya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca oleh Tsukoyomi. Kepala bersurai biru dengan wajah cantik alami itu mendongak menatap Tsukoyomi yang menatapnya sembari melayang berkat kemampuannya.

"…, Pria bodoh itu…! Naruto-dono tak akan menyerah untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan orang berharganya!" Amaterasu mengucapkannya dengan mata yang bergetar serius. Selama dia bersama Naruto, maka banyak pula informasi yang Amaterasu dapat dari pria misterius itu. Meski kadang tindakannya jahat dan licik, namun sebenarnya pria itu adalah pria yang baik dan penyayang. Dia sangat sayang dengan adiknya Naruko, sangat menyayangi semua Akatsuki atau sahabat-sahabatnya itu, meski kadang tindakan dan tingkah laku mereka kontradiktif dengan perasaan mereka. Tapi itulah uniknya bentuk hubungan mereka. Sahabat tak perlu mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat _Hurt-Comport_ untuk menunjukan rasa sayang mereka, yang perlu dilakukan oleh orang-orang bodoh itu adalah..,

' _.., Menjaga punggung temannya!'_

Bahkan selain itu, Amaterasu juga mulai merasakan getaran aneh dan rasa kagum yang luar biasa pada pria dengan tekad kuat sekuat baja itu. Dia juga merasakan Naruto mulai rela dengan sepenuh hati melindunginya dan menjaganya. Bukan sebagai hubungan bisnis dan kerja sama, Amaterasu mulai menyadari Naruto memandangnya bukan lagi sebagai rekan bisnis dan se-Aliansi. Sedikit tatapan mata biru itu, Amaterasu sadar kalau dia juga mulai memasuki hati batu pria misterius itu. Buktinya sudah ada, dia rela berkorban dan terus memberikannya semangat pantang menyerah untuknya. Tak perduli ada kepentingan lain dari tindakannya, Naruto bagi Amaterasu sekarang, sudah mulai masuk sebagai orang special di hatinya.

"Nani? Kau bicara apa Nee-san?! Pria berambut pirang itu sudah kalah dan sekarat karena rela menolong gadis sialaan sepertimu?! Manusia sepertinya ingin sok jago melindungi seorang Dewi hanya dengan perasaan? Jangan bercanda…! Pria-pria dengan jubah awan merah itu hanya komplotan badut yang tak pernah tau kapan waktunya menyerah..!"

"Yang kau maksud komplotan badut itu..," Amaterasu melangkah pelan dengan agak tertatih kedepan, wajahnya memancarkan tekad kuat meski penuh lebam diawajah cantik alaminya dan juga ada lumuran darah bekas luka. "…, Yang kau maksud pria pirang bodoh yang rela menolong gadis sialan sepertiku itu.."

Memasang kuda-kuda dan menyiapkan katana miliknya Horizontal didepan wajahnya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Dewi penguasa Shinto itu melompat kuat menuju Tsukoyomi yang menatapnya sadis. "…., Adalah…!"

"…, Calon suami-ku!"

Duaaaaaaar..!

Amaterasu kembali terlempar dan membuat tanah hancur dengan sekali serangan Tsukoyomi. Dewi cantik itu bahkan sampai memuntahkan darah karena serangan ini. wajah Tsukoyomi kini memancarkan kekesalan luar biasa saat melihat lawannya kembali bangkit meski sudah dihajar sedemikian rupa dan beratus kali, Amaterasu kembali bangkit berdiri dan memegang senjatanya serta menatap Tsukoyomi penuh tekad! Tatapan itu…! Cahaya mata itu…! Tekad itu….!

"…, Membuatku muak! Kubunuh kau dasar Dewi jalang…!" Tsukoyomi tak menunggu lagi, dia melesat kedepan menuju Amaterasu dengan senjata miliknya. Kali ini dia benar-benar berniat membunuh Dewi merepotkan itu. Orang yang menjadi halangan mereka dan tuan mereka dalam rencana besar mereka, dia akan membunuhnya!

Hunusan pedang tajam itu semakin dekat menuju Amaterasu yang tak bisa berbuat banyak karena terluka parah… semakin dekat…

Jleee-

"Gya gya gya gya gya…, Kau membicarakan suami orang lain didepan istrinya tanpa rasa bersalah dan bahkan berniat membunuhnya? Kau jahat, Adik ipar…" senyum bodoh mengejek yang jarang dikeluarkan Naruto dia pasang ketika menatap wajah terkejut Tsukoyomi yang memandangnya terkejut saat dia muncul tiba-tiba dan menahan hunusan senjata dewa miliknya dengan sebelah tangan saja. tanpa rasa sakit dan darah yang keluar, Naruto memegang dengan tangan kosong senjata Katana Tsukoyomi.

"Hukumanmu…!"

Buuuuuggh!

Naruto meninju perut Tsukoyomi keras dan membuatnya terlempar puluhan Km. sebelum terlempar jauh, Naruto juga menempel sebuah kertas sihir pada perut Dewi cantik berambut perak itu. Tubuh bak model milik Tsukoyomi terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah dan membuatnya hancur. Tak memakai armor _Vibranium_ buatan Sacred gear miliknya, Naruto langsung meninju musuh dan membuatnya terlempar kuat. Sebuah segitiga sihir berwarna emas menempel renggang didepan dahi Naruto, ada juga satu simbol lingkaran emas didalam segitiga itu. Aksara Binner dan aksara tak terdeteksi khas Techno-Magic menempel mengikuti pola bentuk segitiga. **Limitid usage True Techno-Magic** sengaja dia pakai untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

"…, Keluarlah dari belahan dada besarnya! Dasar Iblis mesum..!"

Akhir perang ini benar-benar nyata. Ebisu yang sudah tumbang dan sebentar lagi terbunuh oleh Itachi si pemilik kemampuan **Absolute : Illusion,** lalu Hidan sendiri yang kembali mengamuk dalam klimaksnya perang setelah mengalahkan atau membunuh Rabo dalam pertempuran sengit, kemudian Mukuro yang menghancurkan Fujisaki dan Nora menggunakan sedikit konsep dari kekuatan **Absolute Space Manipulation** miliknya, dan sekarang! Naruto unjuk gigi sedikit menunjukan salah satu kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya, sebelum dia mengeluarkannya penuh untuk melawan Dewa utusan Sakra..

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 15 '** **End of Civil War Part 1' End**

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Apa kabar? Semoga semuanya baik2 saja dan dalam kuota penuh sehinga bisa menikmati cerita saya. Permohonan maaf sudah saya ucapkan diatas. Dan untuk Pe'i-san, dia belum tau up bisanya kapan.., Aktivis Relawan Bencana emang bener2 deh.., Sibuknya kaya DPR.. Terima kasih bang Firman yang sudah terror saya dan kasih saran saya di fb. promosi aja, bagi yang ingin ngobrol lama sama official LOL dan Pe'i-san, cari aja Id fb Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis, sama kaya akun ini fotonya juga**

 **Yahh kita bahas dulu chap ini…**

 **Sebelumnya atas request bang Firman, minta list Akatsuki terkuat dan terlemah. Saya coba tampilkan di chap ini. terkuat itu Mukuro, lalu Pain, keempatnya Itachi, ke-9 dan terakhir Hidan dan Zetsu. Mukuro sudah saya tunjukan sedikit konsep kekuatannnya. Saya jamin jarang dan anti-maenstream. Karena rata2, Skill Space-time atau sebagainya itu pasti Teleportasi atau apa, padahal kalau kreatif dan melihat Fisika Relativitas ini, semuanya bisa dikreasikan dengan luar biasa. Bahkan 20 Pulau seukuran Hawai pun bisa dikendalikan dan digabung jadi Bulan.**

 **Masih ingat saat Mukuro melawan Cao Cao cs dan Issei cs? Yap konsep melipat ruang sudah dia pakai saat itu. Kalau pernah lihat Film Dr. Strange, pasti pernah lihat kaya gini (meski gk mirip2 amat). Mukuro bisa lakukan hal tersebut, meski dengan beberapa syarat.**

 **Dan memang, skill konsep Akatsuki dan atau Naruto sendiri, akan banyak yang menggunakan Konsep Fisika. Baik itu Fisika dasar, Lanjutan bahkan Kuantum.**

 **Dan sedikit Spoiler, Konsep dari True Techno-Magic Naruto itu banyak dari Fisika dasar dan Kuantum. Missal, Absolute Hot atau Planck Temperathure, Partikel Elementer, 4 Gaya Fundamentalis alam semesta, dan masih banyak konsep yang sengaja saya rahasiakan untuk nanti. Kita liat saja, besok Naruto akan duet dengan Touka melawan seseorang, masih menggunakan pedang. Cuman sedikit akan saya unjuk gigi manifestasi bentuk kekuatan salah satu True Techno-Magic. Salah satu sudah dipakai, buktinya Naruto punya tenaga super yang mampu membuat Tsukoyomi terlempar tanpa armor buatan lagi. Apa kemampuan itu? Ucapan pain yang terkesan membual itu juga salah satu Clue nya. Fufufufu…,**

 **Lalu emmmm…, soal review. Sekarang saya belum bisa bales, tapi nanti saya usahakan bales deh. Intinya makasih banget, semoga yang udah sempatin review disini dimudahkan urusannya dan dijaga kesehatannya…**

 **Terakhir jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar, saran dan sebagainya untuk fic ini. akan lebih semangat saya, jika kawan2 melakukan hal itu…, akhir kata..**

 **Salam LOL**

 **The Next Cahpter**

 _ **Chakravartin! The Colossal Creatures**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Chakravartin!

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

"…, Keluarlah dari belahan dada besarnya! Dasar Iblis mesum..!"

Akhir perang ini benar-benar nyata. Ebisu yang sudah tumbang dan sebentar lagi terbunuh oleh Itachi si pemilik kemampuan **Absolute : Illusion,** lalu Hidan sendiri yang kembali mengamuk dalam klimaksnya perang setelah mengalahkan atau membunuh Rabo dalam pertempuran sengit, kemudian Mukuro yang menghancurkan Fujisaki dan Nora menggunakan sedikit konsep dari kekuatan **Absolute Space Manipulation** miliknya, dan sekarang! Naruto unjuk gigi sedikit menunjukan salah satu kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya, sebelum dia mengeluarkannya penuh untuk melawan Dewa utusan Sakra..

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Siapkan kopi dan cemilan lainnya karena chap ini sangat panjang. Yahh minimal menikmati makanannya kalau gak menikmati fic gaje saya. Jaga jarak aman membaca dan atur pencahayaan agar enjoy membaca, so RnR Broo..**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 16. Chakravartin! The Colossal Creatures**

 **.**

 **Takamagahara -**

 **.**

Naruto memunggungi Amaterasu dengan punggung lebar miliknya. Yukata hitam miliknya sedikit _Nyentrik_ saat dipakai, Naruto sengaja mengeluarkan lengan kananya dari lengan baju Yukata sehingga setengah badan telanjang. Mesipun masih ada lilitan perban diperutnya. Bawahan celana hitam menambah kesan keren pada penampilan Nartuo. Amaterasu tak kuasa menahan terkejut orang yang tengah sekarat dan terluka itu masuk ke medan perang dan menyelamatkannya.

"N-Naruto-dono..?! k-kenapa kau kemari?" Tak kuasa untuk menahan Tanya, Amaterasu membuat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Amaterasu dengan senyuman yang berbeda. Senyuman agak konyol yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh orang licik dan _visioner_ semacam Naruto.

".., Pertama, jangan panggil –dono lagi! Kedua untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu, mana bisa aku diam membiarkan istrinya berjuang seorang diri? Apa kepalamu terbentur sampai lupa, kalau yang mencari nafkah dan berjuang banting tulang itu adalah seorang suami..!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau sedang terluka dan tidak bolah bertarung?! Jika memaksakan dirimu..? kau.., kau pasti bisa terbunuh..!" Amaterasu berteriak penuh emosi untuk pertama kalinya didepan Naruto. Yang diteriaki hanya memandang lekat dan dalam gadis yang selalu mendukungnya dan selalu mengingatkannya akan seseorang, yang harus Naruto akui itu sangat mengganggu hatinya.

"Lihat.., aku sekarang sudah sembuh dan bisa bertarung. Lagipula kalau diam saja dikamar aku bisa mati bersalah, kau tau.." Amaterasu mengeratkan tinjunya melihat Naruto yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan santai. Tak tau kah dia bahwa Amaterasu khawatir akan keadaannya, takut-takut hal kemarin terulang lagi dan disebabkan lagi oleh Amaterasu. Tak tau kah pria bodoh itu kalau Amaterasu selalu merasa bersalah karena telah melibatkan manusia sepertinya terlibat masalah pelik dirinya dan sampai membuatnya terluka bahkan sekarat! Tak tau kah dia kalau Amaterasu sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri..,

".., kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau selalu berdiri dan berjuang dengan penuh tekad dan tatapan optimis itu..?" Amaterasu kembali berteriak didepan Naruto. Matanya mulai sembab dan berair karena tumpahan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung. Ini bukan drama atau _Drakor_ yang selalu dilihat _ABG._ perasaan Amaterasu serius dan bukan drama! Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan pria pirang itu kalau dia kembali ikut campur urusannya?! Memangnya siapa dia? Siapa Naruto sampai selalu membantu, menolong dan bahkan menyelamatkannya?

"..Kenapa?! kenapa kau selalu menolongku? Kenapa..?" Naruto masih diam dengan tatapan lekat dan dalam memandang Amaterasu yang mulai lemas untuk berteriak. ".., Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan kau menyelamatkanku terus menerus?! Kita hanya rekan bisnis dan diikat oleh kepentingan dalam perjanjian kerja sama?! Tapi kenapa..! kenapa kau sampai melakukan sejauh ini…, Naruto!" Kali ini Amaterasu benar-benar mencurahkan perasaannya tanpa filter formalitas sama sekali. Dia memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel apapun karena sekarang perasaannya benar-benar tak menentu.

".., kau Tanya kenapa? Kau Tanya apa alasanku menyelamatkanmu? Kau merasa bersalah karena telah membuatku dalam bahaya? Maka kujawab.., aku tak memiliki 1001 alasan atau janji romantis hanya untuk menyelamatkan dan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku! Tak peduli kau menganggapku rekan bisnis biasa, tak peduli kau menganganggap aku musuhmu, tak peduli kau dan seluruh dunia membenciku..! aku pasti akan selalu melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.." Naruto, dia kembali membuat perasaan Amaterasu campur aduk hanya dengan kata-katanya. Mungkin pria didepannya adalah pria licik yang selalu memanfaatkan seseorang bahkan tak ragu membantai dan membunuh, tapi dibalik semua itu, meski tak tau kronologis alur kisahnya seperti apa masa lalu Naruto, tapi Amaterasu tau, kalau pria itu melakukan semua ini untuk orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Tak peduli cara apapun itu, Naruto selalu berjuang dan berjuang untuk orang berharganya!

Kembali, Amaterasu kali ini kembali bingung dan penasaran seperti apa masa lalu pria itu. Di satu sisi dia kelihatan seperti pria jahat licik, namun disisi lain pria itu hanya seorang kakak dan pria yang berusaha melindungi dan menjaga orang berharga miliknya. Amaterasu selalu dibuat bingung dengan masa lalu seperti apa yang dilalui oleh Naruto. Pria itu…, benar-benar misterius.

".., Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan, aku juga tak peduli kau membenciku karena semua tindakanku! Yang ku pedulikan hanya satu…, yakni orang-orang berharga miliku!"

Amaterasu menundukan wajahnya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Selalu saja begini, selalu saja dia kalah jika beradu tekad siapa yang paling kuat. Selalu saja..! Amaterasu sudah lelah menyuruh pria itu meninggalkannya! Dia sudah tak peduli lagi soal apa yang akan menimpa dan terjadi pada pria pirang itu. _Cihhh biar saja_ …

".., Selain itu, aku adalah calon suamimu 'kan?" Amaterasu memegang dadanya kuat mendengar kalimat itu. Pria bodoh itu, benar-benar pintar memainkan perasaannya! Pria bodoh itu, Amaterasu berharap dia tak pernah terhubung sehingga Naruto tak pernah dalam bahaya lagi hanya karena ulah bodohnya sebagai kakak dan pemimpin.

".., Dan kau tau? Tugas seorang Suami itu sederhana. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah berdiri gagah melindungi istrinya dari segala mara bahaya…" Amaterasu memandang Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang sangat _Ekslusip_ karena jarang dikeluarkan oleh pria semacam Naruto. Melihat senyum itu, merasakan semua tekad dan perjuangan pria itu, Amaterasu merasakan rasa kagum yang dia rasa selama ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perasaan ini membuat Amaterasu ingin selalu berada disampingnya sebagai partner, rekan dan juga Istrinya. Perasaan hangat yang membuat Amaterasu sadar, kalau mulai detik ini juga..,

'… _, Sepertinya pria bodoh itu benar-benar istimewa sekarang.'_

"Tak perduli apapun yang menghalangi.., Namikaze Naruto! Akan selalu melindungi orang berharga miliknya..!"

Amaterasu berusaha menghapus jejak air mata dipipi putih yang sedikit lecet, miliknya. Jika pria bodoh yang seenak udelnya mengaku sebagai Suaminya itu punya tekad kuat dan semangat juang tinggi, maka dia sebagai teman dan Istrinya tak boleh kalah dan membiarkan Suaminya berjuang sendirian. Dia tak akan pernah mengulang masa lalu dan terjautuh dalam lubang yang sama! Dia tak akan pernah lagi membiarkan orang yang berhasil mengisi hatinya terjebak dalam kegelapan dan membuat mereka terpisah! Meski harus menanggung derita, Amaterasu akan menyanggupi itu semua!

"…, Dari pada mengurus ini, lihat..! mahluk yang mendiami dan mengendalikan Tsukoyomi selama ini mulai keluar dan menampakan diri.." terlihat jauh didepan mereka, Tsukoyomi mulai bereaksi aneh dan menunjukan gejala aneh. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap hitam aneh dengan aura kejahatan yang luar biasa, bahkan Dewi berambut perak dengan nama pendek Kaguya itu berteriak kesakitan saat mantra yang Naruto pasang mulai bereaksi. Yap mantera! Naruto menempelkan kertas mantera itu untuk menetralisir hawa jahat dan mengusir mahluk jahat dari tubuh seseorang. Prinsip dan mekanisme kerjanya, Naruto tiru dari cara _Onmyoji_ para pengusir setan dan Youkai dan atau Siluman. Selain berusaha mengeluarkannya, bahkan Naruto sudah tau mahluk apa yang mendiami dan mengendalikan Dewi bulan itu. Dia adalah…,

"…, **Satori**! Iblis jahat berbentuk burung hitam yang disegel di _Buddha Sukhavati_ oleh Izanagi sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Aku yakin bahwa itu kau setelah tau kalau Sakra mengirim antek-anteknya untuk mencuri sesuatu di Istana Izanagi…"

Dari asap hitam yang menguar dari tubuh Tsukoyomi, mulai nampak wujud seorang monster raksasa. Monster itu warna dominannya hitam, berbentuk burung yang tak pernah dilihat oleh manusia sebelumnya. Ada gigi atau tulang runcing yang mencuat dari mulutnya, dan dia juga memiliki tangan seperti manusia kebanyakan, sayap hitam lebar juga dia miliki sebagai cirri khasnya sebagai burung. Ukurannya puluhan meter, mungkin sama dengan ukuran Kyubi no Yoko atau Yasaka-Hime dalam wujud sebenarnya.

Monster kolosal itu kali ini benar-benar menampakan dirinya. Aura kekuatan jahat dan gila menguar tanpa filter sedikitpun dari tubuh monster itu. Kelas Monster berbahaya itu benar-benar berada pada tingkatan pembunuh Dewa dan pemusnah massal, mungkin beberapa tingkat lebih besar kekuatannya dari _Fenrir_ si Srigala pembunuh Tuhan peliharaan Loki. Hal itu bisa dibuktikan dengan perasaan terror dan takut yang dirasakan ketika berdekatan dalam radius 100 Km dengan Mahluk itu. Mungkin memang itu berasa bagi kelas mahluk rendah dan sedang, tapi untuk Naruto dan Amaterasu? Mereka tak merasa 'kan apapun ketika melihat Monster itu berteriak selayaknya manusia dengan dibarengi aura dan pancaran kekuatan gila dari tubuhnya.

"Itu…,"

"Monster yang lahir dengan Anomali. Dia lahir dari rasa takut dan terror yang dirasakan manusia jaman dahulu. Eksistensinya benar-benar dipertanyakan banyak golongan, karena dia lahir dari kedua Sistem Mitologi. Hindhu-Budha dan juga Shinto. Menurut cerita, dia disegel oleh Izanagi karena menebar terror diseluruh tanah matahari terbit 'kan?" Naruto menjelaskan dan meminta jawaban. _Super Komputer_ miliknya yang memiliki fungsi melihat rekaman dan jejak sejarah, berkat bantuan sihir terlarang Merlin membuat pria itu tau.

"…, Itu benar. Otou-sama pernah mengisahkan hal tersebut. Namun aku tak menyangka saja, Sakra dan komplotannya bisa memikirkan ide segila ini hanya untuk membunuhku. Bahkan sampai memanfaatkan Kaguya..?!"

Naruto tak menanggapi Amaterasu, dia mem-Fokuskan energy dan formula sihir pada titik didepannya. Matanya menyipit untuk mem-Fokuskan pandangannya pada titik tersebut. Beberapa waktu kemudian, disisi **Satori** , Tsukoyomi tepatnya. Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan cirri khas dari Techno Magic. Itu sihir Teleportasi, dan Naruto bisa menciptakannya dalam jarak sejauh itu. Dalam mode **Limitid usage True Techno-Magic,** Naruto mampu menambah jarak dan sudut pandang yang dapat dia tangkap dengan matanya. Yang biasanya dan maksimalnya, manusia hanya bisa melihat dengan jarak maksimal 2,5 Km, maka Naruto dengan pemakaian terbatas ini mampu melihat sampai jarak puluhan Km.

Dengan kemampuan melihat seperti itu, ditambah Naruto yang mampu membuat sihir sederhana dari jarak jauh. Maka wajar kalau Naruto bisa membuat sihir jarak jauh meski terpaut puluhan Km. Selain 3 Kemampuan Utama **True Techno-Magic** miliknya, dalam mode ini Naruto juga mendapatkan Upgrade dalam beberapa kemampuan lainnya.

"Lebih baik kau pergi bersama Tsukoyomi, adikmu…" Amaterasu memandang punggung Naruto, dia tak bisa mengetahui ekspresi pria itu dalam posisi seperti ini. "…, Masalah disini biar aku yang mengurusnya. Lihat disana…! Tsukoyomi sudah kukirim ketempat yang aman." Tak perlu menunggu lama, Tsukoyomi sudah dipindahkan oleh Naruto untuk keamanan. Monster itu juga sepertinya menghiraukan hal itu dan lebih memilih meraung keras dan bergerak memotong jarak dengan mereka.

"…, Kenapa? Cepat pergi dan rawat adikmu, Touka! Kau ingin menyelamatkannya 'kan?!" Naruto berteriak, ketika menyadari orang yang sengaja ingin dia selamatkan masih berdiam diri dibelakangnya. Sedangkan musuh mereka, mulai mendekati mereka dengan cepat.

Tap.

"Aku tak akan pernah pergi lagi…." Tatapan terkejut Naruto keluarkan ketika melihat Touka yang malah ikut berdiri disampingnya, kondisi yang kesakitan tak membuat tatapan mata Optimis Touka redup sama sekali. "Apa maksudmu?! Kau sudah terluka dan adikmu sudah terselamatkan 'kan?! Seharusnya kau pergi dari sini, Touka..!"

Senyum cantik alami Touka keluarkan, Naruto memandang heran hal tersebut. "…, Kau bilang akan mati bersalah jika berdiam diri saja 'kan? Kau bilang semua lukamu sudah sembuh dan sudah kembali sehat 'kan?" Naruto melebarkan matanya,

"…., Maka jawabanku pun sama seperti itu..!" Touka memandang Naruto dengan senyuman cantiknya, Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat tatapan optimis tersebut. Kembali menatap kedepan dengan serius, Touka melanjutkan. "Semua perkataan membualmu, semua tekad tak masuk akal milikmu, dan juga semua tindakan bodoh yang kau lakukan…! Aku Amater-, tidak, tapi..,"

".., Aku Touka sebagai Calon istrimu! Akan menerima dan mengikutinya!" Ucapan Touka dibarengi dengan tatapan mata serius namun dengan senyuman manis yang memancarkan kecantikan alami. Bagi yang melihatnya, mungkin akan bingung. Memangnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Disatu sisi, mereka bersikap dan berkata hal-hal tentang Suami dan Istri yang indah, namun kenyataanya sisi romantic yang terkandung Nol sama sekali. _Benar-benar aneh_. Tapi sebenarnya itulah uniknya hubungan mereka saat ini, perasaan untuk saling melindungi mereka, benar-benar kuat.

"Tak perduli jalan yang kau lalui penuh duri dan penuh keputus asaan, tak peduli seluruh dunia menghalangi jalan tersebut! Sebagai seorang Istri, memang harus seperti itu 'kan? Seperti sebuah kutipan kata-kata, _Dibalik Suami yang hebat, berdiri seorang istri yang kuat_."

Naruto tak sempat membalas, dia dan Touka langsung melompat mundur ketika monster kolosal raksasa itu berniat menghantamkan tangan kerasnya pada mereka. Tanah hancur lebur dan tekanan angin tercipta saat itu. Untungnya kedua pasangan itu berhasil selamat, dengan mudah. "Hampir saja.."

" **Kalian yang berani menantang dan menentang Sakra-sama! Dan kau manusia yang sok jagoan hadir melindungi Dewi jalang itu…! Tak bisa kubiarkan!** " **Satori** bersuara dengan suara beratnya, aura terror menghantui ketika dia berbicara. Benar-benar kelas monster pembantai Dewa.

"Hooh~…, Kau mengagungkan pemimpinmu yang sekarang bersembunyi dan melihat pengorbanan dan perjuangan anak buahnya? Dan kau mengatai aku sebagai sok jagoan..," Naruto terkekeh kecil selesai berbicara, senyuman mengejek miliknya yang khas dia tujukan untuk Iblis **Satori**. "Jangan bercanda…!"

"Hidup dalam Isolasi selama hampir 1000 tahun ternyata membuatmu terbelakang dan ketinggalan perkembangan kosa kata…, Kheh kasihan sekali.."

" **Apa maksumu Manusia?! Kalian hanyalah santapan dan makanan bagi Iblis pembantai Dewa sepertiku…!** "

"…., Kata yang benar itu, adalah.." Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya. Dia bergerak cepat tak terlihat oleh mata entah kemana, **Satori** dan Amaterasu mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto. Mereka telat menyadari kalau Naruto ada diatas **Satori** dengan posisi melayang pelan, dia mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi dan meng-Aplikasikan salah satu kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya, indikasinya adalah Segitiga cahaya emas dengan satu buah simbol lingkaran ditengahnya. Pemakaian secara Terbatas **True Techno-Magic** sudah diaktipkan sedari tadi.

"…., Sakra yang Pengecut dan Aku yang Pemberani, dasar _Udik_!"

Buuuuugh..!

Naruto menghantam kepala mahluk itu dengan kakinya, gerakannya seperti mencangkul atau memotong kayu dengan Kapak. Tendangannya yang tak dilindungi Armor seperti biasa, berhasil membuat **Satori** terbenam dalam tanah begitu dalam dan membuat area sekitar hancur lebur. Tekanan yang luar biasa. Satori bahkan terbenam dengan kedalaman 5 kali lipat tinggi tubuhnya. Naruto yang selesai menyerang, kembali muncul didepan Touka dan memandang hasil karyanya. Kali ini, Touka mencoba menahan rasa terkejutnya. Sudah bosan rasanya kalau terkejut dengan semua hal yang ada di Naruto.

"Cepat pergi sekarang, Touka..! kau jangan mengkhawatirkan aku! Saat ini Pria bodoh ini sedang dalam mode serius dan tak akan main-main lagi. Kau lihat tadi 'kan? Aku bisa mengatasi Monster itu sendirian. Karena itulah! Cepat per-,"

"Tidak akan pernah..!" _Cihhh.., Aku sangat benci karakternya sekarang!_

"Jangan meremehkanku, dasar Gadis Bodoh..! Aku tak perduli semua kata-katamu tadi! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Yang kupedulikan hanya orang-orang berhargaku! Jika kau masih disini..," Naruto coba menahannya, dia mendecih kesal ketika Touka tak bergeming meski dikatai sedikit kasar olehnya. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi 'kan? Sikap keras kepala miliknya sama seperti gadis judes itu_.

".., Kau hanya akan menghalangi dan mengganggu!"

Whuuuuus..

 **Satori** keluar dari kawah dalam yang dia hasilkan tadi. Aura kekuatan kini benar-benar menguar dan membuat lingkungan terpengaruh, dilihat diatas, awan hitam yang menyambarkan kilat dan mencurahkan air hujannya muncul diatas Naruto dan Touka. Tubuh raksasa dari Iblis pemakan ketakutan dan pembantai Dewa itu mulai menunjukan reaksi aneh. Asap hitam keluar pekat dari tubuhnya dan menyebar dengan luas, Naruto dan Touka kembali menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari asap hitam itu. " **Lumayan sakit, manusia…** "

Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya, dia merasakan hal aneh ketika asap hitam pekat itu semakin kuat keluar dari tubuh Iblis itu.

" **Tak disangka memang. Seorang manusia yang biasanya menjadi sapi perahan dan peliharaanku kini berani melawan Mahluk yang lebih superior darinya dan dengan berani juga menunjukan taring Dominasi-nya. Kuakui kau hebat, Manusia-, tidak, tapi kau bahkan Luar biasa..** "

" **Sepertinya waktu 1000 tahun berhasil membuat kalian para Monyet ber-Evolusi. Tapi sayang sekali, mau kalian ber-Evolusi sejauh apapun itu, jika berani berhadapan dengan Mahluk Superior sepertiku ini, maka nyawa kalian tak akan pernah selamat**.."

Naruto diam mendengarkan bualan itu. Biarlah tindakannya dan kekuatannya yang membungkam mulut menjijikan monster itu. " **….Karena itulah! Rasakan kekuatan dariku, Satori si pembantai Dewa….!** " Dari balik asap hitam pekat itu, mulai muncul mahluk-mahluk aneh. Tidak, tapi mereka adalah mahluk yang sama persis dengan **Satori** sendiri, namun ukurannya lebih kecil. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, dan ukurannya pun ber-Variasi. Ada yang 50 meter tingginya, hampir setengah tinggi **Satori** , dan ada juga yang kecil seukuran manusia pada umumnya. Kuku-kuku tangan mereka yang tajam mereka siapkan seolah hal itu disiapkan untuk mencincang musuh. Naruto kembali bersiaga dengan memegang gagang Katana yang sama saat kemarin dia melawan Yato.

"Ini perintah terakhir, cepat pergi Touka..!" Naruto kembali mencoba, dia berniat mengalahkan monster itu sendirian. Kekuatannya dengan mudah mengalahkan monster kacangan seperti itu. Touka yang kembali diperintah, kembali melangkah pelan dan berdiri memasang gaya bertarung disamping Naruto. Pria pirang itu mendecih kesal karenanya.

"Dan ini pembelaan terakhir, tak akan pernah..!" Touka memegang erat gagang Katana miliknya, Katana ini adalah wujud dari Shinki miliknya, Iruka. Sedangkan pakaian tempurnya adalah wujud dari Tohsaka. Memang masih ada lagi, tapi dia tak membawanya sekarang.

["Katakan pada pria bodoh itu, Nee-sama! Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa melawan orang bodo-, Ittei!?"]

["Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seolah Ojou-sama itu bodoh, Tohsaka!"]

["Rin! Sebut aku Rin-sama, dasar Butler Fanatik!"]

["Maju terus Ojou-sama..! kami akan terus mendukungmu sampai kapanpun!"]

["Oooooi..! kau mendengarkan tidak sih?!"]

Amaterasu tersenyum kecil mendengar perdebatan Shinki miliknya. Dia menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya, matanya memandang Naruto yang ada disampingnya. "…, Dan lagipula, aku sudah berjanji akan terus disampingmu. Saat ini, aku bukanlah seorang gadis pemalu yang hanya bisa melihat punggung orang terdekatnya dengan mata penuh harap. Dari pada itu, aku lebih suka berjuang disampingnya dengan tatapan mata kesal karena Suaminya yang mesum membandingkan ukuran dada Istrinya dan adik iparnya sendiri..!"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya pelan, dia tertawa kaku. "Ahahaha.., kau cemburu 'kah? Lagipula benar 'kan? Ukuran dada dari Adikmu itu lebih besar darimu. Kalau tidak memakai Kimono, aku yakin dadanya akan terlihat besar."

"Jangan menyebutkannya juga…! Dan siapa yang Cemburu? Percaya diri sekali..!"

"Hmmm Tipikal Tsundere. Aku baru tau kau-,"

Buuuuugh!

"-, Siapa yang kau sebut Tsundere?!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang benjol karena kena jitak Amaterasu. Matanya memandang ngeri gadis yang biasanya hormat padanya berubah mengerikan dan bertingkah lepas dengan bebas.

'… _, Mahluk buas Tsundere didalamnya pun bahkan lepas dari kandang?! Sebenarnya apa yang dia sembunyikan dengan wajah formalitas biasanya itu?!'_

Mereke berdua tak melanjutkan pertengkalan kecil mereka. Saat firasat dan insting mereka berbicara memperingati. Benar saja, saat ini pasukan yang diciptakan **Satori** yang jumlahnya ratusan bahkan ribuan, kini bergerak pasti untuk menyerang Amaterasu dan Naruto. Gelombang serangan besar akan terjadi saat ini juga. "Touka..!"

Naruto mengambil posisi, dia memegang gagang Katana miliknya dengan tatapan serius kedepan. Amaterasu berada dibelakangnya memunggunginya. Mereka berdua dengan cepat dikelilingi oleh pasukan buatan **Satori** dari berbagai sisi. Dengan posisi itu, mereka melindungi punggung masing-masing. "…, Kau paham 'kan?"

Amaterasu menatap sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat penuh tekad ketika berjuang bersama dengan Naruto. "Aku paham. Seperti yang orang bodoh lakukan saat Perang 'kan? Mau seberapa banyak musuhnya, sekuat apapun teknologinya…, Lindungilah..!"

" **Musnahkan…! Musnahkan mereka dari Dunia ini anak-anakku! Lahap dan makan mereka hingga habis tak tersisa..!** "

Naruto tersenyum percaya diri. Dia melihat **Satori** yang berteriak meraung memerintah. Kini semua pasukan itu bergerak dari berbagai sisi untuk melumat dan menghancurkan Naruto dan Amaterasu. "…, Apapun arahnya! Mau menyerang dari Kiri, Kanan, Depan atau Belakang! Lindungilah…!" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada Katana miliknya. Dia dan Amaterasu memasang kuda-kuda.

Whuuuuuus..!

".., Lindungilah punggung temanmu sendiri!" Naruto dan Amaterasu melesat kearah masing-masing.

Craaaaash..!

Naruto berhasil menebas dan membunuh pertama kali. Monster berukuran 4 meter itu mati terkena tebasan cepat Naruto. Disisi lain, Amaterasu juga berhasil membunuh dua ekor monster sekaligus dengan tebasan ringan. _Cihhh.., aku tak akan kalah!_.. Naruto kembali bergerak pelan kesamping dan menebas musuh, dia melompat saat musuh akan menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi. Craaaaash.., Monster yang mencoba menyerang Naruto dari atas tertusuk oleh Katana Naruto yang sengaja dia Hunuskan keatas. monster dibawahnya yang mencoba mengepungnya juga sudah mati terkena tebasan. Naruto mendarat kembali dengan selamat. Namun situasi masih belum aman ketika masih banyak Monster yang kembali mencoba membunuhnya.

"Haaaaaaa..!"

Naruto menebas musuh yang menyerangnya dari depan. Dia menusuk perut musuhnya dan kemudian melompati musuh tersebut. Dengan pedang yang masih tertancap, Naruto berhasil membelah tubuh Monster itu secara vertical. Monster yang seukuran dengannya menusukan tanganya pada perut Monster yang sudah dibunuh Naruto, mencoba mengenai Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya. Dengan posisi seperti itu, Naruto manfaatkan dengan bergerak disamping kedua Monster itu. Sekali tebasan, kedua Monster itu benar-benar terbelah menjadi dua.

Tebas dan tebas! Bunuh dan bunuh! Naruto mengamuk dengan tarian pedang miliknya membantai seluruh pasukan yang ada didekatnya. Apapun yang bergerak, maka Naruto bunuh! Gaya berpedang miliknya lebih terkoordinasi sekarang dibanding sebelumnya. Pengalaman kekalahan dengan Yato sepertinya mengajarkan sesuatu padanya. Disisi lain, Amaterasu sebagai pendekar pedang yang handal kelas Dewa berhasil membunuh banyak musuh dengan mudah. Meski lukanya cukup serius dan kelelahan menerpanya karena pertarungan sebelumnya dengan adiknya sendiri. Semua mahluk aneh ciptaan **Satori** tak ada yang bisa memberikan dampak kesulitan pada mereka berdua.

Craaaaaash..!

Buuugh!

Naruto langsung melompat menuju arah Amaterasu saat ada 2 Monster yang berniat menyerang Amaterasu dari belakang. Dia berhasil memberikan luka tebasan dan tusukan plus sebuah tendangan keras pada musuh. Seperti ada _Slow motion,_ Naruto masih memasang posenya diudara, Amaterasu memandang itu dengan lekat dari bawah.

Craaaaaaaash! Craaaaaaash!

Amaterasu menebas dan membelah musuh dengan mudah. Area disekitarnya sudah cukup bersih dari mahluk aneh berkat kekuatannya. Dia melihat Naruto yang terkena efek Gravitasi dan mendarat sempurna beberapa meter didepannya. Kepala bersurai pirang itu mendongak dan menunjukan senyum khasnya. Amaterasu menatap kebelakang Naruto dan membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman manis miliknya. Kedua insan itu saling bergerak maju dengan Katana masing-masing. Mereka menghunuskannya kedepan..! menuju kepala masing-masing dan berniat menusuknya…!

Craaaaaaaash! Craaaaaaaaaash!

Suara cipratan darah yang sangat khas terdengar saaat mereka berdua berhasil mendaratkan hunusan Katana masing-masing. Kekehan kecil terdengar saat itu. " _SFX_ dan Scene yang menipu, 'kan?"

Saat itu, Naruto dan Amaterasu sangat dekat sekali. Jarak kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa Cm. hembusan napas masing-masing mungkin bisa mereka rasakan. Sebelumnya, sebelum Hunusan pedang itu mengenai Kepala, mereka berdua memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari itu. Dan untuk _SFX_ itu, itu adalah…,!

' _ **.., Anak-anakku sendiri!**_ '

 **Satori** memandang terkejut adegan tersebut. Naruto dan Amaterasu menghunuskan Katananya bukan untuk saling membunuh, namun melindungi dan membunuh musuh yang mengincarnya dari belakang. Meski saling berhadapan, mereka masih melindungi punggung masing-masing?! _**'Kekuatan mereka yang digabungkan dalam sebuah kerja sama benar-benar mengerikan.'**_

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan tusukan itu dari musuh secara perlahan, yang otomatis mereka pun kembali membuat jarak. Kembali mereka saling memunggungi dengan Katana yang berlumuran darah berwarna ungu.

Craaaaaaash…!

Kedua Monster itu kini terbelah saat Naruto dan Amaterasu menebaskan Katana miliknya. Mereka tumbang dengan kerja sama mengerikan Naruto dan Amaterasu. "Hmmm.., Aneh sekali.." Amaterasu berucap dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"…, Dengan jarak sedekat tadi, aku rasa bisa melihat wajah terangsang dari seorang pria yang masuk kategori _Chery Boy_ (Perjaka)..,"

Kekehan Naruto terdengar seperti orang yang merasa lucu. Dia melirik Amaterasu yang memunggunginya. "Aneh sekali..," Amaterasu menaikan alisnya saat Naruto berucap.

"…, Dengan jarak sedekat tadi, aku bisa melihat wajah tersipu dari seorang gadis Tsundere yang malu melakukan hal Romantis.."

" **Kalian yang aneh dasar Monyet Cabuul….!** **Serang mereka dengan sekuat tenaga, Anak-anakku!** "

Gelombang serangan yang sebelumnya terhenti kembali terjadi, kali ini lebih besar. Naruto memegang erat gagang Katana miliknya dan terkekeh pelan, situasi seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan. "Kurasa, kalau ini adalah Anime maka Scene kita akan diiringi lagu keren. Hmmm.., kalau bisa aku Request _Bakuchi Dancer_ untuk pengiring."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Touka kembali maju dengan Katana miliknya. Naruto tersenyum karena diabaikan dan ikut maju juga kedepan. Mereka masih bertarung dengan gaya yang sama, melindungi punggung masing-masing!

* * *

.

Di Medan perang sendiri, kemenangan Shinto sudah akan ditentukan sebentar lagi. _Ayakashi_ yang kuat dan berkemampuan Special sudah dibunuh dan yang tersisa hanya yang biasa, meski itupun jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Kedatangan Susano'o sebagai pemegang koordinasi benar-benar membuat angin segar dan perubahan. Di sudut lainnya, Hidan dan Zetsu masih terus mengamuk menunjukan kekuatan mereka dengan bentuk kerja sama yang luar biasa. Dan sudah banyak musuh yang mereka bantai. Mungkin satu yang besar yang sedang mereka lawan adalah yang terakhir.

"…, Meski yang terakhir tapi ukurannya benar-benar merepotkan!" Hidan melompat untuk menghindari hantaman Ekor monster _Ayakashi_ raksasa itu. Ternyata selain _Daidara Botchi_ yang tadi dilawan Susano'o, masih ada juga Monster yang ukurannya kolosal. Contohnya yang sedang mereka berdua lawan, ukurannya benar-benar besar sampai mencapai ratusan meter.

"…., Ukuran itu tak menjadi masalah. Selama masih kuat, maka itu akan disenangi. Lihat saja contohnya _Shigeo Tokuda_. Meski umur menghalangi, dia tetap berkarya dan menghibur banyak orang.."

"Apanya yang menghibur banyak orang?! Dia hanya _Sugiono,_ sialaan!? Juga, kenapa kau menghubungkan kata-kata ku dengan kakek _legend_ itu?!"

Hidan mendarat dan langsung menyembur Zetsu. _Dari mana juga mahluk buatan itu tau tokoh-tokoh perubah dunia itu!_. Mata miliknya memandang Monster yang sedang mereka lawan, yang kini mengibar-ngibarkan ekornya mengerikan. Apalagi jumlah ekornya ada 10. Benar-benar Monster. Bentuknya sendiri tak bisa dipastikan, sangat abstrak. Yang pasti, _Ayakashi_ raksasa itu ber-ekor 10 dan ukurannya amat besar.

"Hmmm.., tapi kurasa ukuran juga menentukan. Kalau tidak, _John Holmes_ mungkin tidak akan terlalu terkenal.."

Orang yang dimaksud Zetsu, _John Holmes_ adalah-

"Hentikan itu, dasar Cabul..! kenapa juga kau nyambung ke Aktor porno yang menjadi Icon seks tahun 70-an?! Dan dari mana kau belajar hal itu?!"

"Kau ini kenapa Hidan? Apa kau iri 'kah? Mereka lebih tahan dan besar ukurannya dibanding denganmu? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, Itachi yang mengajarkan semua _Ensiklopedia_ itu." Zetsu mengatakan itu sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Hidan dengan bilah kayu ber-atribut Fosfor putih.

'… _, Itachi Bangke! Selain Sadis tulen dia juga penyebar paham sesat'_

"Cihhh.., aku mana mungkin iri dengan mereka. Semua yang kumiliki, pasti bisa membuat para gadis mendesah. Begini-begini, aku ini _Potensial_ lho.." Bangga Hidan, dan entah kenapa mereka mengabaikan Musuhnya dan melebarkan pembicaraan _Cabul_ ini!

"Hmmmm.., tapi kata Itachi, kau masih Perjaka. Dan seorang Perjaka menurut _Ensiklopedia_ , biasanya minim pengalaman dan lemah.."

' _..., Jangan beracu pada Ensiklopedia kamvret versi Itachi, Sialan!'_

Duaaaaaaaar..!

Sibuk berbicara tak penting, mereka dihantam dengan satu ekor raksasa Monster ber-ekor 10 buatan Ebisu. Tanah amblas dan berhamburan karena kekuatannya. Entah bagaimana nasib kedua mahluk _Cabul_ itu. Semoga menjadi pelajaran, kalau membicarakan _Sugiono_ dan sebagainya saat perang bisa mendatangkan-,

"…, kemarahan!" Dibalik debu tebal, ternyata mereka berdua masih selamat dan sehat bugar. Hidan berhasil menahan hantaman itu saat detik-detik terakhir dengan menggunakan gagang Sabit mata tiga miliknya. Dia sampai harus memasang kuda-kuda 90 derajat hanya untuk menahan hantaman raksasa itu. Matanya melotot dengan diiringi urat-urat yang menonjol, menambah mobilitasnya Hidan mengalirkan energy yang cukup pada seluruh tubuh dan senjata miliknya. "…, Jangan membuat kami marah dengan mengganggu pembicaraan penting kami, dasar Sialaaaan!"

Buaaaaaaagh!

Sekali hempas, ekor raksasa itu terhempas dan terangkat memperlihatkan kedua Akatsuki yang masih baik-baik saja. Zetsu menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang terpapar debu. Kedua Akatsuki itu kembali serius saat melihat musuh mereka meraung keras dengan 10 ekor yang melambai-lambai. Mata mereka semakin memicing, saat melihat Energy mulai berkumpul dan berpusat didepan mahluk itu. Butuh proses yang hampir memakan waktu 1 menit untuk memadatkan energy tersebut menjadi sebuah Bola energy berwarna merah menyala. Sepertinya suhu bola itu luar biasa panas. Kembali meraung dengan keras, Bola energy raksasa itu ditembakan dan bergerak cepat memangkas jarak menuju Hidan dan Zetsu.

"Pertahanan seperti biasa! Zetsu kau siap?!"

"Aku selalu siap menunggumu mati dan merebut posisi ke-9!"

Selesai ucapannya, Zetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. seiring dengan itu, dari dalam tanah di belakang Zetsu keluar juga akar-akar raksasa, mereka bergerak seolah hidup. Selama proses berlangsung, akar-akar raksasa itu juga menembakan ratusan bahkan ribuan dahan-dahan pohon runcing dan besar sebesar kayu _Glondongan_ menuju arah Bola yang ditembakan musuh mereka. Seperti biasanya, kayu-kayu itu akan menyerap energy apapun dan merusak struktur sihir yang diserap energynya. Dan kali ini, Zetsu berniat mengurangi secara Kontinyu energy dali bola super padat itu hingga hilang dan tingkat bahayanya menurun. Namun karena ukuran dan padatnya energy yang terkandung, prosesnya sangat lama, bahkan meski dengan ratusan penyerap energy sekaligus, hal itu masih kurang.

"…., Kalau 1 serangan anggota Akatsuki masih kurang, maka 2 orang bodoh pasti cukup!" Hidan menebaskan sabit miliknya kedepan, energy berwarna emas bergerak dalam bentuk sebit dengan ukuran yang tidak main-main. Jejak di tanah terlihat ketika serangan Hidan melewati tanah. Ketika beradu dengan serangan bola energy itu, serangan Hidan berhasil membelahnya dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup kuat. Namun karena sudah dikurangi energynya sedemikian rupa oleh Zetsu, maka serangan ini hanya meledak dalam area 300 meter. Dan untungnya, kedua Akatsuki _Cabul_ itu berhasil selamat.

Monster itu meraung kembali dan menggetarkan dataran sekitarnya. Hidan menatap itu serius. "Kita lakukan formasi menyerang Akatsuki #2, Bagaimana Zetsu?" Sabit dia panggul dibahunya, energy emas berkibar pelan disekitar tubuhnya. Matanya memandang rekannya yang sama-sama se-Aliran dengan Itachi, _Duo Sadis Akatsuki_.

"Semoga kau mati dalam serangan ini.." Hidan tersenyum tipis mendengar itu. Mahluk jejadian dengan _Ensiklopedia_ Porno itu memang selalu begitu. Apalagi kalau sudah bersatu dengan _Si Sadis tulen_ satunya lagi, maka lengkap sudah mereka. _Ujung-ujungnya pasti ada yang menjadi bahan bullyan mereka_.

"Ikuzo….!" Hidan melesat pertama kali. Monster itu melihatnya dan mencoba menyerang Hidan dengan ekor raksasa dan panjang miliknya. Hidan selalu berhasil selamat, dan kini mengelilingi monster itu untuk melancarkan strategi mereka.

Haaaaaaaa!

3 Ekor sekaligus Hidan hempaskan dengan tenaga miliknya. Dia kini berada disamping kanan mahluk tersebut, baru saja dia mengelilingi Monster ini. matanya memandang arah kanan dan kiri, entah bagaimana caranya, ekor mahluk yang bentuknya menyerupai sebuah tangan itu kini berada dikedua sisi Hidan dan siap digerakan untuk menggencetnya. Dan detik berikutnya pula, Hidan digencet oleh 2 ekor sekaligus. Gelombang kejut terjadi saat itu.

Staaab! Staaaab! Staaaab!

Ratusan kayu runcing milik Zetsu menghantam tubuh keras mahluk tersebut. Melupakan keberadaan Hidan, Zetsu menyerang dalam melancarkan strategi mereka. Sementara bentuk Hidan yang sudah hancur karena tergencet, 10 ekor mahluk tersebut kembali melambai bebas dan membantunya menghempaskan semua serangan Zetsu. Alhasil, kayu-kayu itu menancap ditanah disekitar mahluk itu berdiri. Zetsu memasang seringai karena itu, seiring dengan Hidan yang kembali bangkit dan mengobarkan energy miliknya.

Zetsu menyatukan kedua tangannya, "Nomor 9 akan kurebut sekarang..!"

Selesai ucapan Zetsu, dari dalam tanah pijakan Monster ekor 10 itu, muncul akar-akar raksasa yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi pergerakan mahluk itu dan mengikatnya. Jika diteliti, ada banyak bibit-bibit kecil atau Atribut Fosfor putih dibanyak sudut. Jumlahnya mengerikan. Hidan yang kembali bangkit untungnya berhasil bergerak menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Zetsu. Dalam Strategi mereka, Hidan seharusnya adalah pengalih dan umpan, sehingga Zetsu bisa menyerang leluasa. Tentu saja, manusia abadi seperti dia sangat cocok jika dijadikan umpan dan pengalih.

Monster itu meraung dan mencoba lepas. Sayangnya hal tersebut sukar dilakukan, apalagi selain ber-Atribut Fosfor putih, akar-akar tersebut menyerap energy mahluk itu. Dan semakin banyak energy yang diserap, maka semakin banyak pula bibit-bibit putih yang tumbuh. Saat jumlahnya mencukupi, Zetsu memasang ancang-ancang pada kayu runcing yang bisa meledak ini. dia melemparnya menuju akar raksasa disana, fungsi kayu ini tentu saja sebagai pemicu ledakan dan api. Dengan bunyi 'Stab' kecil, Zetsu langsung menyalakan reaksi disana dan membuat kayu itu meledak. Ledakan kecil tercipta saat itu, dan memicu bahan bakar lainnya hingga menyebabkan ledakan yang..,

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar..!

.., Super besar. Monster itu dilahap ledakan super besar dan juga api bersuhu tinggi yang membakar sampai kedalam tulang. Raungan kesakitan terdengar dari kobaran api panas tersebut. Meski berhasil, sepertinya serangan mereka masih belum cukup. "Zetsu…! Sekarang giliranku..!" Hidan berteriak diatas kobaran api yang melahap mahluk tersebut, energy miliknya berkobar kuat. Dia memadatkan energy miliknya pada sabit kesayangannya.

Tak perlu menjawab teriakan Hidan, Zetsu mengontrol akar-akar yang mengikat mahluk tersebut untuk naik dan membawa mahluk tersebut ke-atas, menuju Hidan. Terlihat musuh mereka masih terlihat baik meski sudah diserangan sedemikian rupa. Kali ini giliran Hidan sebagai penutup.

"Tebas dan mati….!" Hidan menebaskan Sabitnya, energy padat hasil tebasannya bergerak cepat dan menghantam mahluk yang terangkat mendekatinya.

Jraaaaaaash..

Sekali tebasanya, Monster tersebut terbelah dengan mudah. Sepertinya serangan Hidan kali ini padat akan energy, sehingga wajar kalau sekali serangan bisa tertebas. Monster energy Akatsuki itu, memang mengerikan jika sudah mengontrol Energy besar miliknya. Meskipun dengan potensi itu, dia justru terjebak di posisi 9. Hidan melompati akar-akar raksasa Zetsu dan mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, musuh terakhir mereka sudah mereka berdua bunuh. Perang sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan hanya tinggal menunggu _Si Sadis tulen_ menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sementara itu..,

Itachi, pria yang menentukan akhir perang itu masih belum juga mengakhirinya. Saat ini, dia tengah err, Itachi saat ini sedang menyiksa Ebisu yang masih terjebak ilusi miliknya. Siksaan yang cukup membuat ngilu. Itachi menyiksa Ebisu yang saat ini hanya memakai Boxer dengan mengiris dan menggores pelan kulitnya dengan _Silet_ khusus, karena bisa mengiris kulit mahluk supranatural dengan mudah. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Itachi melakukan ini, dia bisa saja segera mengakhiri perang dan melenyapkan semua _Ayakashi_ melalui Ebisu, tapi naluri _Sadis Tulen_ miliknya yang selalu hadir saat melihat mangsa tak berdaya, menahannya.

Sreeeet..

Itachi mengiris bibir Ebisu dengan _Silet_ miliknya. Kalau sadar, mungkin hal itu benar-benar ngilu. Sudah banyak goresan yang diciptakan Itachi, dan tak segan-segan, seluruh bagian Itachi iris dengan _Silet._ Senyuman sadis miliknya terlihat mengembang sedari dia menyiksa Ebisu. 'Sreeeet' Itachi mengiris kembali, melingkar pada leher Ebisu. "Hehehehe.., foto korban siksaan kali ini pasti akan bagus."

Buuugh!

"Apanya yang bagus? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan perang dan malah menyiksa musuh?!" Itachi mengangkat kepala miliknya yang terbenam dalam tanah, matanya memandang kesal Pain dan Mukuro yang baru datang dan mengganggu kegiatannya. Sepertinya selesai melaksanakan tugas, mereka langsung memastikan akhir perang ini kemari. _Mengganggu saja_.

"Kenapa? Cepat akhiri perang ini dan minimalisir korban! Naruto-sama sedang melawan musuh lain, sebelum melawan utusan si Gundul. Dan perang ini harus sudah berakhir selesai Naruto-sama mengalahkan lawannya.."

"Cihhh.., dasar pengganggu" Itachi mengeluarkan Katana miliknya pada sarungnya dan memegangnya dengan satu tangan, dia berdiri dan memandang tubuh musuhnya yang banyak darah keluar dari bekas irisannya. ".., Ebisu otomatis akan melenyapkan semua _Ayakashi_ ciptaannya jika dibunuh saat ini juga. Meski perlu proses untuk menyusun perintah seperti itu, tapi mudah jika menggunakan **Alpha Stigma**.." Itachi memandang Pain dengan mata khas miliknya. Pain hanya menatap itu datar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bunuh dan akhiri perang ini..!" Itachi hanya mendengus. Katana miliknya dia siapkan untuk menebas. Dia angkat tinggi-tinggi Katana tersebut, mata miliknya masih terpasang **Alpha Stigma** untuk mempertahankan ilusi yang mengekang Ebisu. Sehingga kematiannya tak akan terasa sakit sama sekali. Bilah tajam itu berkilau pelan saat terkena cahaya matahari, Pain dan Mukuro menunggu dengan sabar tindakan Itachi.

Jleeeeb!

Suara tusukan terdengar jelas jika suara-suara teriakan dan adu tanding khas peperangan menghilang. Tusukan itu adalah tusukan Katana Itachi yang berhasil menembus mulut dan bagian belakang kepala Ebisu, mata Dewa itu memutih dengan sendirinya dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Hanya tinggal memastikan kematiannya, maka perang ini akan selesai dengan otomatis. Para _Ayakashi_ buatan Ebisu akan kembali kebentuk awalnya, yakni niat jahat. Atau artinya, mereka akan musnah.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir dan penghakiman Itachi, bisa dilihat perang saat ini sedang mencapai klimaksnya. Para Dewa dan Dewi Superior sedang bertarung dengan tenaga mereka yang tersisa dan Shinki mereka yang masih kuat, untuk membantai sebanyak mungkin musuh. Seperti disana, Bishamon dengan rombongannya sedang menghabisi ribuan _Ayakashi_ liar yang bergerak tanpa akal. Hidan dan Zetsu yang sedang berhadapan dengan mahluk ekor 10 berukuran kolosal, dan atau para prajurit yang dibakar semangatnya oleh kata-kata Dewa Susano'o, mereka semua bergerak dan bertarung dengan semangat tingi dan mengabdi pada pemimpin mereka, Amaterasu.

' _ **Oris, Auris, Oculus..**_ _3 Prinsip misi yang selalu dipegang Akatsuki. Siapa yang melanggar dan menyerah, hukumannya kematian. Lupakan masa lalu target dan tutup matamu pada perasaan! Fokus pada misi…'_

Itachi memejamkan matanya pelan. Motif Ebisu tak bisa dia temukan dalam memorinya sekalipun. Memori dari Dewa yang selalu ber-Reinkarnasi itu benar-benar kacau dan membuat Itachi bingung. Tapi yang pasti, dia dapat tau kalau Dewa berpenampilan seperti Detektif itu tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya juga, karena Dalang sebenarnya-lah yang mengontrol ini semua.

'… _, Semua bentuk perasaan dilarang keras dalam menjalankan misi. Selanjutnya, Akatsuki juga harus memahami dan melaksanakan Kode etik Akatsuki sebagai Tentara bayaran, atau singkatnya Akatsuki no Hatto.'_

"…, Aku Itachi, anggota nomor 4 tentara Bayaran Akatsuki! Berhasil menjalankan misi kali ini, yakni membunuh Jendral perang dan mengakhiri perang sipil! Apapun perasaanmu, tujukan pada mereka yang memberikan misi ini pada kami, Tentara bayaran Akatsuki. **Oris, Auris, Oculus**! Siapa yang melanggarnya, maka mati adalah pilihannya!"

Jraaaaaaaash..!

Itachi menggerakan Katana miliknya dan melewati tubuh Ebisu dan membelahnya vertical. Pertama Katana tajam itu membelah dagu Ebisu, kemudian tenggorokan dan lehernya, dilanjut pada dada dan organ yang ada didalam rusuk, sampai membelah perut dan kemudian melewati selangkangan dan membelah Ebisu Vertical sedikit tidak sempurna. Tubuhnya terbelah dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar sampai batas terbawah dibawah selangakangannya. Kepala atasnya masih utuh, mata dia memutih dan nyawanya kini sudah benar-benar melayang. Sebagai Dewa, mungkin dia bisa ber-Reinkarnasi kembali jika ada pengikut setianya.

Itachi mencabut Katana miliknya dan mencipratkan bilah tajam katana yang sudah terlumuri oleh berbagai cairan, bukan hanya darah sepertinya. Ada cairan asam lambung, cairan diusus dan cairan-cairan lainnya. Dia kembali menyarungkan Katana miliknya yang sudah bersih. Matanya menutup sejenak, dan membuat mata kelam itu kembali normal dengan menghilangkan **Omni Magic** miliknya. Dia meneliti sekitar, dan melihat _Ayakashi_ buatan Ebisu sedikit demi sedikit berhenti mengamuk dan juga mulai kehilangan bentuk dan kesadarannya, mereka hanya bisa bergerak bingung saat satu persatu komplotan mereka hilang menjadi partikel cahaya lembut dengan aura hitam yang seolah seperti jiwa yang berteriak, jiwa-jiwa itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena selanjutnya mereka menghilang seolah tertiup angin pensuci jiwa. Prajurit Shinto awalnya menatap heran dan terkejut, tapi kemudian bersorak gembira karena sepertinya musuh mereka sudah berhasil dikalahkan dan peperangan berhasil dimenangkan.

Pain menepuk bahu Itachi, mata _jeruk_ miliknya memandang suasana gembira dan bahagia pasukan Shinto yang sedang dalam masa kemenangan. Mereka seolah melupakan fakta, bahwa rekan-rekan mereka banyak yang gugur. Mereka seolah lupa, bahwa sebelumnya ada tontonan dimana teman dan rekan mereka dibantai secara sadis oleh musuh. "Inilah Perang. Meski digambarkan dengan suasana dan nuansa Negatif, seperti dendam, pembantaian, pembunuhan dan atau pelecehan. Tapi kadang kala dalam perang terkandung hikmah yang luar biasa. Pengorbanan seorang teman untuk temannya, pengorbanan seorang laki-laki untuk kesejahteraan kekasihnya, dan pengorbanan seorang yang bodoh untuk seorang gadis.."

".., Dibalik itu semua, sepertinya aku setuju dengan kata-kata _Ernest Hemingway_ , dimana, **Sekali kita berada pada peperangan, hanya satu hal yang harus dilakukan. Peperangan tersebut harus dimenangkan! Karena jika kalah, pasti akan mendatangkan hal buruk yang lebih buruk dari semua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi dalam perang**. Kurasa dibalik kata-kata itu, jika kau kalah dalam peperangan, pengorbanan teman-temanmu, kekasihmu dan orang yang kau sayangi, hanya akan menjadi aib dan rasa malu dalam tinta hitam sejarah kedepannya. Itachi, saat ini kau lah orang yang memenangkan Ideologi yang termaksud dikata-kata _Ernest Hemingway_ itu.."

"Aku tak tau ketua bodoh kita bisa berkata bijak…" Itachi tak membalas berlebihan kata-kata Pain. Dia sibuk melihat kegembiraan Shinto yang berhasil memenangkan perang dan memperjuangkan pengorbanan rekan-rekan mereka. ".. Dan maaf Taicho, aku bukanlah type orang yang pas diajak berbicara _Filsafat_ tinggi. Yang bisa kulakukan dan kukatakan sebagai anggota Akatsuki hanya satu..,"

Itachi memandang Ebisu yang tergeletak bersimbah darah dan mengenaskan. "…, Misi apapun itu, akan kukerjakan untuk kebanggan Akatsuki."

Pain tersenyum diwajah yang jarang berekspresi berlebihan itu. Mereka, para Anggota Akatsuki punya kebanggan sendiri terhadap Organisasi dan juga hal yang mereka perjuangkan. Meski titik awal mereka masing-masing berbeda, gambaran akhir tujuan mereka semuanya sama. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Taicho?"

Pain menengok Itachi yang matanya fokus melihat Susano'o dengan dibelakangnya rombongan Shinto berlari berbondong-bondong menuju mereka. "Bagi kalian, misi sudah berakhir. Tapi bagi kami dan Naruto-sama, masih ada _The last Mission_ yang harus diselesaikan. Karena itulah, kurasa aku dan Mukuro akan berada disisi Naruto-sama jika dia membutuhkan.."

"Begitu yah?..." Itachi melihat rombongan Hidan. Pria berambut perak itu memanggul senjatanya dengan pakaian yang compang-camping, sesekali memegang pantatnya. Zetsu sepertinya kehabisan energy, dia dibantu berjalannya oleh seorang prajurit berambut biru, namanya adalah Lucian-

"…, Karena itulah, sepertinya kami harus segera pergi secepatnya. Moment _Hero_ milikmu yang berhasil memenangkan perang, akan terganggu jika kami tetap disini."

Pain menatap Mukuro yang seperti biasa berpakaian serba hitam dan tertutup, dia mengangguk pada Top Akatsuki tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Portal Distorsi Dimensi muncul didekat mereka. Rombongan juga semakin dekat untuk merayakan kemenangan perang bersama Itachi, sebagai pahlawan perang. Pain berjalan pelan menyusul Mukuro yang terlebih dahulu masuk.

"…, Kami pergi, Itachi!"

Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia tiba-tiba langsung disapa oleh Susano'o dan rekannya Hidan. Mereka kembali bergembira merayakan kemenangan perang yang singkat ini.

* * *

.

"Touka..,"

Tap.

Naruto memunggungi Amaterasu, punggungnya sampai bersentuhan. Mata birunya memandang masih banyak sekali monster buatan **Satori** yang perlu dibunuh. Padahal, dia dan Amaterasu sudah membunuh mencapai angka ribuan. Namun seolah tak terbatas, mahluk ciptaan itu selalu banyak kembali. Matanya melirik Amaterasu yang terlihat masih kuat berdiri, meski nafasnya terengah. Energy miliknya sepertinya terkuras habis.

"…, Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kuubah meski menggunakan kekuatan sekalipun." Amaterasu melirik Naruto dengan mata yang agak menyipit, keringat membanjiri wajahnya karena kelelahan yang menimpanya. ".., Yaitu, orang yang ku sayangi! Tak peduli sekuat apapun kekuatanmu, jika harus masuk dalam kondisi dimana orang yang kau sayangi menjadi musuhmu, aku tak akan sanggup"

".., Karena itulah, jangan pernah berubah.." Tatapan pria itu lurus memandang gerombolan monster yang kembali bergerak menuju dirinya. _Sepertinya pertarungan ini harus segera diakhiri_. "…, Aku tak akan sanggup untuk melawan dan membunuhmu."

Kekehan lembut dikeluarkan Dewi cantik itu, Katana miliknya dia genggam erat-erat saat melihat didepannya musuh bergerak mendekati. "Kalau kau berubah.., Hahh.."

"…, Maka akulah orang yang pertama membunuhmu."

Naruto memasang senyumnya, kemudian dia merendahkan kuda-kuda miliknya. Dia melirik Amaterasu, "Kita akhiri ini sekarang…! Aku dibawah, dan kau diatas?!"

"Ha'i!" Amaterasu pun memfokuskan energy miliknya pada Katana miliknya, dia berniat mengakhiri ronde ini dan lanjut ke ronde selanjutnya agar pertarungan ini bisa selesai cepat. Bilah tajam Katana milik Amaterasu, kini diselimuti oleh energy berwarna biru agak ungu. Dia menunggu aba-aba dari Naruto untuk melancarkan serangan.

"…, Sekarang! **Kamishini no Yari**!"

Seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan Yato, bilah tajam Katana milik Naruto kembali memanjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa gila dan mencapai panjang 10 Km. monster yang masuk dalam jalur serangannya, mati tertusuk dengan cepat. Belum cukup sampai disana, Naruto memegang gagang Katana miliknya dengan kedua tangan, memutar kedua kaki miliknya dalam kuda-kuda, Naruto membawa bilah Katana sepanjang 10 Km itu bergerak berputar membelah sekitarnya. Area radius 10 Km persegi, dimana disana ada monster yang menapakan kakinya, terbelah begitu saja dengan serangan ini. Amaterasu, dia melayang diudara dekat Naruto, selesai tadi dia melompat menghindari tebasan memutar Naruto yang tajam . Dia pun memberikan serangannnya.

"Rasakan ini..!" Amaterasu mengikuti gaya serangan Naruto sebelumnya, dia menebaskan Katana penuh energy miliknya memutar dan menciptakan tebasan energy yang membelah musuh, yang tadi berhasil bebas dan selamat dengan terbang atau melompat. Darah ungu dan bulu khas burung berwarna hitam berserakan ditanah Pulau tersebut, kali ini secara keseluruhan Monster ciptaan **Satori** terbunuh, tak ada yang tersisa.

Amaterasu menapak kembali ditanah dan berdampingan menatap **Satori** yang berdiri mengerikan seperti biasa, Katana Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasa. " **Kombinasi dan Kerja sama yang luar biasa! Melihat Dewi jalang dan Monyet bekerja sama, aku seperti Nostalgia melihat Izanami dan Izanagi dahulu.., Cihh, bedanya dengan sekarang, kalianlah yang akan kubunuh!"**

"Yare-yare…, Tersegel 1000 tahun sepertinya membuatmu lupa apa itu 'Akhir Arogansi' yah? Kau tau, mereka biasanya akan mati sekali bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat.." **Satori** memberikan aura membunuhnya pada Naruto yang berani menghinanya. Dia tak terima anak-anaknya dikalahkan begitu saja dengan mudah oleh mereka. Lebih tak terima lagi, ada manusia yang kuat dan berani menantangnya?! **Satori** benci hal itu dan ingin memusnahkannya!

" **Di zamanku, Manusia bermulut besar sepertimu akan kumakan sekali lahap. Tapi sepertinya zaman sekarang, kau ingin kumakan secara sadis yah?** "

"Kheh…, Kalimat yang benar adalah Pembunuhan yang sadis untukmu 'kan?"

" **Temeeeee…!** " Naruto menoleh pada Amaterasu, melihat Dewi cantik itu mengangguk membuat Naruto tersenyum. Dia sudah membahas Strateginya tadi, hanya tinggal melancarkannya saja. langkah awal mereka berdua ambil, dan selanjutnya mereka menghilang dengan cepat. Bergerak cepat memangkas jarak antara mereka dengan **Satori** yang meraung keras dan menyiapkan dirinya menahan gempuran langsung!

Suara hantaman terdengar nyaring, tanah terangkat dan **Satori** sampai terdorong saat dia menahan pukulan super kuat Naruto dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Pukulan Naruto benar-benar kuat dan cepat, sampai bisa membuat Iblis pembantai Dewa terdorong ke belakang dan meninggalkan bekas parit di tanah, dibelakangnya tanah dan bebatuan terangkat dan mencuat keatas. Kedua tangan **Satori** bahkan harus dipakai untuk menahan pukulan ini. tubuhnya merespon terkejut saat instingnya mengatakan ada serangan diatas, kepala aneh itu melihat keatas dan mendapati Amaterasu yang juga siap melancarkan tinju ber-energy miliknya.

Blaaaaaash!

Gelombang angin kejut tercipta saat kedua sayap **Satori** menahan tinjuan Amaterasu. Dia lepas keseimbangan seiring dengan tanah yang juga ikut amblas dan hancur, mengganggu tempat pijakannya. Tangan yang menahan Naruto sendiri terlepas dari posisi. Dalam kondisi itu, **Satori** dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang muncul disisi kirinya dan langsung mengarahkan tendangan yang sudah di _Aplikasikan_ dengan salah satu kemampuan **True Techno-Magic**. Suara keras terdengar mengawali **Satori** yang terlempar kuat kekanan karena tendangan Naruto. Dia terseret ditanah hingga beberapa Km. mungkin 4 Km.

Tubuh iblis itu tersentak kembali saat melihat objek panjang yang bergerak cepat menuju dirinya. Itu adalah Katana Naruto yang memanjang dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai 10 Km. **Satori** tentu tak mau mencoba rasa dari serangan Naruto, dia menahan gaya yang mendorongnya dan kemudian menghindari secepat mungkin kesamping. Margin yang tipis. Naruto tersenyum, masih ada lagi,

"…, Serangan lanjutan!" Amaterasu yang berjongkok dan bertumpu pada bilah Katana yang memanjang, muncul dengan cepat dan tiba-tiba didekat **Satori**. Katana Naruto juga sudah berhenti memanjang karena mencapai batas jaraknya.

'… _, Dia menghitung jarak maksimal panjang senjatanya juga selisih jarak tempatku berada. Sehingga dengan timing yang tepat, Dewi jalang itu bisa muncul tiba-tiba dengan mengendari kecepatan memanjang senjata Monyet itu. Kemampuan menyerang yang cerdas. Tujuannya jelas,'_

Amaterasu menebaskan Katana miliknya yang dilapisi energy berwarna ungu, dari sana muncul tebasan energy yang kuat dan bergerak cepat melewati medium udara menuju **Satori** yang terkejut . terlambat menghindar, **Satori** si Iblis pembantai Dewa itu melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan dan sayap lebarnya. Monster berwujud abstrak itu terdorong karena tekanan serangan hingga mencapai jarak tertentu, meledak ditelan ledakan energy serangan Amaterasu yang dipusatkan. Kawah lumayan besar tercipta sebagai hasilnya. Naruto bergerak cepat memotong jarak dan berdiri disisi Amaterasu. Mereka memandang serius **Satori** yang masih tertelan ledakan.

"Berhasil 'kah?"

Mata Naruto memicing tajam menyadari peningkatan kekuatan yang terjadi didalam kabut tebal disana. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah peningkatan energy **Satori**. Sepertinya mahluk itu belum sepenuhnya serius dan mencurahkan kekuatannya untuk melawan mereka berdua. Asap tebal terhempas begitu saja, dan kilat menyambar keras saat **Satori** meraung marah. Energy alam hitam dan aura jahat menguar dari tubuhnya deras, dia yang tak memiliki mata seperti mahluk kebanyakan, sepertinya sedang menatap tajam Amaterasu dan Naruto dengan derasnya aura yang menguar dan ditujukan pada kedua petarung itu.

" **Dasar Monyet dan Dewi jalang..! tindakan kalian tak akan pernah kuampuni, meski kubunuh kalian 99 kali sekalipun!** " Kali ini Naruto tak membalas, matanya menyipit penuh keseriusan saat melihat tangan **Satori** dilapisi energy alam padat dan gila. _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ Mata Naruto kembali menyipit saat melihat **Satori** menghantamkan tangan sarat energy alam jahat itu pada permukaan pulau raksasa ini. _tak ada efek apapun._

' _Jenis serangan apa? Tindakannya benar-benar ambigu untuk seorang mahluk barbar. Kanan, kiri, atas, bawah atau belakang? Tak ada indikasi bahwa tindakannya tadi membahayakan? Tunggu dulu! Bawah?!'_

Naruto langsung terkejut saat merasakan getaran seperti gempa di permukaan tanah yang menjadi tempat berpijaknya, getarannya cukup besar hingga bisa dikatakan kekuatan dalam bentuk Gempa mencapai angka 8 SR. Naruto sedikit hilang keseimbangan, dia melompat kesamping kirinya saat melihat retakan tanah besar dibawah kakinya. Dia terkejut melihat Amaterasu melompat dengan arah yang berlawanan, tanah tempat berpijaknya pun sama retak dalam getaran raksasa ini. retakan itu semakin menjalar dan melebar sekian waktu berjalan, dari ujung Pulau dibagian Utara sampai Selatan, retak dan melebar dengan fenomena aneh. Retakan yang menjalar dan melebar itu membuat Naruto dan Amaterasu terejut. Mereka tak percaya sekali serangan, bisa membuat Pulau seluas 10.000 Km ini bisa..,

".., Terbelah!" Amaterasu menatap hal itu terkejut dengan mata melebar. "Dia bisa membelah pulau seluas 10 ribu Km dengan sekali serang?!" Amaterasu sejatinya bisa juga melakukan hal demikian, namun itu perlu dilakukan dalam kondisi prima dan energy yang terisi penuh dan Full-Shinki. Sekuat Dewa sekalipun, untuk membelah Pulau seluas 10.000 Km bukan perkara mudah dan gampang, apalagi bagi Dewi yang bukan Superior seperti Amaterasu dan Dewa-Dewi Takamagahara. Beda ceritanya kalau itu Dewa dan Dewi yang masuk Top 10 dan Top 15. Mereka bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

Pulau yang terbelah menjadi dua itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Masing-masing bagian mulai bergerak dengan suara gemuruh kearah yang berlawanan. Bagian kiri bergerak kearah kiri, disana ada Naruto. Sedangkan bagian kanan sebaliknya, ada Amaterasu disana. Mereka terpisah posisinya karena terbelah dan terpisahnya Pulau raksasa ini.

' _Tunggu dulu?! Kenapa dia membelah pulau ini? jebakan? Serangan? Atau pengalihan? Kurasa yang paling logis adalah..,'_

Mata Naruto melebar, dia melihat **Satori** bergerak cepat dengan kedua tangan yang dilapisi Energy alam yang mampu membelah Pulau sekali serang menuju Amaterasu dibagian Pulau lain yang terpisah darinya, jarak mereka sudah terpisah ratusan meter. _'Dia tau kalau kerja sama kami akan menyulitkannya untuk membunuh salah satu dari kami. Karenanya dia memisahkan dan menjauhkan untuk mencegah kerja sama. Disisi lain, Touka-lah sasaran yang paling pas untuk diserang. Dia sudah kehilangan energy cukup banyak, dan dia juga sepertinya tau mustahil mengalahkanku dengan cepat. Dia mencoba mem-propokasi dengan membunuh Touka!?'_

"Touka…!" Naruto memegang erat gagang Katana miliknya, dia mengarahkan ujungnya pada salah satu bagian Pulau tempat Amaterasu. Matanya memandang dengan tatapan menyuruh pada Gadis yang sepertinya masih terkejut. "…, Lompat! Lompat dari sana! Sebelum monster itu tiba! Melompatlah!" Meski masih terkejut, Dewi cantik berambut biru agak tua pendek itu mengangguk dan melompat menuruti perintah Naruto. Dia mengalirkan energy dan kekuatannya dalam lompatan ini, hingga jarak ratusan meter bisa dicapai dan dipangkas dengan mudah. _Timing yang tepat! Touka berhasil selamat sebelum_ _ **Satori**_ _sampai_. Naruto tersenyum melihat Touka berhasil mendarat aman, dia juga melihat Katana miliknya sudah menembus Pulau yang masih dipijak oleh **Satori** kedalam bagiannya, hingga menembus jarak 10 Km. Pria pirang itu memegang gagang Katana miliknya dengan kedua tangan, _Aplikasi_ satu kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** dia fokuskan pada beberapa bagian penting. Tangan dan bahu, kaki juga tak luput otot sebagai penguat kuda-kuda.

"Haaaaaaaaa..!" Tanah tempat Naruto berdiri sedikit demi sedikit amblas dan retak karena tekanan yang dibuat Naruto dalam kuda-kudanya. Amaterasu menjaga jarak untuk memberikan ruang pada Naruto. Matanya memandang heran pada awalnya, namun berubah terkejut saat melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto. Dengan kuda-kuda kuat dan tenaga yang didapat dari _Aplikasi_ kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** , Naruto mencoba dan berhasil, dia berhasil..,

Mengangkat Pulau..! dengan bantuan Katana yang menyambung kedalaman tanah Pulau tersebut, Naruto mengangkatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Pulai itu bergerak keatas. getaran terjadi di Pulau yang dipijak oleh **Satori** tersebut. Monster itu sendiri diam terkejut menyadari apa yang terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan mengangkat Pulau raksasa dan dengan berat Jutaan bahkan ratusan juta Ton tersebut.

"Ikuuuuuzo…!"

Whuuuuuus..!

Naruto dengan kekuatan besar, mengangkat dan melemparkan Pulau raksasa itu menuju langit yang tertutup awan hitam, awan _Cumolonimbus_. Meski objek itu besarnya dan beratnya minta ampun, kecepatan geraknya cukup cepat sampai bisa membuat **Satori** menghantam tanah pijakannya sendiri karena efek dorongan. Awan hitam diatas langsung berlubang ketika Pulau itu menembusnya.

"Masih beluuum..!" Naruto kembali memendekan Katana miliknya, untuk ancang-ancang dan serangan lanjutan. Dia kemudian memanjangkannya lagi sampai batas 10 Km untuk membelah Pulau yang baru dia lempar. Alis Naruto tertekuk tak suka, "Aku lupa jarak! Tanpa kusadari Pulau itu jaraknya lebih 10 Km. sepertinya kedepannya jangan terlalu berlebihan."

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendapati Amaterasu menepuk bahunya, perasaan hangat dia rasakan saat sesuatu mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. "I-ini.." Mata Naruto menatap wajah Amaterasu disisinya yang masih memancarkan aura kecantikan.

".., Jika tidak bisa menjangkaunya, bukan berarti tidak bisa membelahnya 'kan?" Naruto terkejut melihat Energy ungu mengalir ditubuhnya dan permukaan kulitnya hingga Katana yang dia pendekan kembali. Bilah tajam dari Katana berkilau itu, kini terselimuti energy berwarna ungu. Energy Dewa dan, "Energy alam?! Kau bisa menggunakannya?!"

Amaterasu tersenyum mendapati pertanyaan tersebut, "Dewa Takamagahara dituntut untuk mampu bertarung dan berperang meski kehabisan energy dalam tubuh sekalipun. Berangkat dari sana, Otou-sama pernah mengajari kami, 3 bersaudara, untuk menggunakan Energy alam. Meski tidak semelimpah rekanmu, Anggota Akatsuki, Hidan. Kami masih bisa terus bertarung meski energy dalam tubuh menipis."

' _Bukan itu! Masalahnya bukan itu. Touka bisa menyelaraskan energy alam yang dia dapat dengan aliran energy dan energy sihir dan khusus dalam tubuhku. Control energy miliknya benar-benar tingkat dewa. Padahal aku yakin, menurut penelitianku, orang-orang yang sembarangan menyerap energy alam bisa kelebihan beban dan pada akhirnya mati tertimpa kekuatannya sendiri. 3 energy mengalir dalam tubuhku, kami berdua pun saling terhubung.'_

Naruto tersenyum, dia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda miliknya. Pulau yang dia lempar mulai berhenti bergerak keatas karena Gravitasi. energy alam yang diberikan Amaterasu sudah dia padatkan di senjatanya. Sekali teriakan, Naruto menebaskan dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mengikuti proses memanjangnya Katana Naruto, energy yang disimpan disana pun mengikuti kecepatan itu dan melesat dalam bentuk tebasan energy berwarna ungu menuju Pulau yang kini mulai jatuh. panjang tiap ujungnya sangat panjang, mata manusia sulit melihat tiap ujungnya. Wajar, karena Bilah Katana Naruto sendiri panjangnya sampai 10 Km. serangan itu bergerak menembus awan dan membelahnya menuju Pulau yang jatuh diatas awan.

Slaaaaaaaash..!

Energy tebasan itu menembus setengah dari Pulau raksasa itu. Bergerak pasti menembus tiap bagian dari Pulau tersebut dan kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua bagian! Tak cukup sampai disana, Pulau raksasa yang dipijak oleh **Satori** terlihat ada cahaya silau dari bekas serangan Naruto dan Amaterasu. Cahaya itu terang sampai membuat cahaya seperti cahaya matahari menembus dari bekas berlubang diawan dan hasil serangan Naruto. Tak lama cahaya itu muncul,

Kabooooooooom..!

Pulau itu meledak dengan ledakan yang luar biasa! Energy alam, juga energy lain yang dipadatkan dalam serangan itu. Melakukan interaksinya hingga membuat ledakan besar yang bisa melahap Pulau seluas itu tertelan ledakan besar! Saat ledakan berhenti, asap masih mengepul. Bebatuan kecil dan cukup besar adalah sisa-sisa dari Pulau yang diangkat kemudian dibelah dan terakhir dihancurkan Naruto juga Amaterasu. Keberadaan **Satori** tak mereka temukan dimanapun.

Naruto, meskipun tak menemukan **Satori**. Matanya tetap memicing, dia tau Monster sekelas Dewa sepertinya pasti masih hidup dan selamat. Dia melihat keatas dengan meneliti, Awan _Cumolonimbus_ yang tadi menutupi langit, sekarang sudah terhempas karena gelombang kejut Ledakan tadi, Naruto abaikan hal itu juga.

' _Ada dua kemungkinan untuk hal ini._ _ **Satori**_ _bergerak cepat tak bisa terdeteksi sensor miliku. Atau kedua, dia memang tak bisa terbaca seperti Zetsu. Meski menggunakan_ _ **True Techno-Magic**_ _secara full pun, jika dia di luar jangkauan dan tak tebaca seperti Zetsu maka itu mustahil. Dimana dia?!'_

"Menghindar, Naruto…!" Tiba-tiba saja, Amaterasu langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto yang masih diperban dan menariknya pergi dari Pulau tempat mereka berpijak. Dia melayang dengan kemampuannya dan bergerak cepat menjauh dari Pulau tersebut. Naruto menatap tindakan itu, heran. Namun mata birunya memicing saat melihat sinar atau laser energy berwarna ungu dengan cepat menghantam permukaan Pulau tersebut. Cahaya menyilaukan membuat matanya menyipit, dan selanjutnya..

Kabooooooom..!

Ledakan yang sama bahkan lebih besar dari ledakan tadi menelan Pulau tersebut, dan sepertinya menghancurkannya. Diatas sana, ada **Satori** yang terbang dengan kedua sayap lebarnya dan baru menembakan laser energy alam jahat dari kedua tangannya. Mata Naruto melebar menyadari rasa sakit yang menyengatnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi asam kecut.

 **Satori** tak membiarkan mereka kabur, apalagi memperdulikan wajah asam kecut Naruto. Dia kembali memfokuskan energy miliknya ditangannya dan memadatkannya. Disisi sana, Amaterasu yang memegang tangan kiri Naruto tanpa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, menapakan kakinya di Pulau lain. Kembali! Dewi itu bergerak cepat berlari dan terbang untuk meninggalkan Pulau yang sepertinya menjadi sasaran serangan laser energy alam jahat **Satori**.

Kabooooom..!

Ledakan terjadi kembali dan meledakan Pulau yang lebih kecil dari Pulau sebelumnya, namun tetap besar dan luas. Untungnya Dewi itu berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan Naruto yang dia bawa ke Pulau lain. Dan sekali lagi juga seterusnya, **Satori** menyerang dengan laser energy alam, mencoba meledakan Amaterasu yang untungnya berhasil selamat dengan terus berpindah-pindah Pulau. Baru sampai di Pulau yang ke-4 atau korban Pulau yang ke-12 totalnya, Amaterasu terlambat menghindar. Laser energy **Satori** sepertinya sudah direncanakan untuk mengenainya, kali ini. mata Amaterasu melebar, sedangkan Naruto yang masih masam wajahnya juga sedikit terkejut. Simbol lingkaran di Segitiga sihir didepan dahi Naruto bercahaya lembut sebentar sebelum redup kembali.

Kabooooooooooom..!

Ledakan besar kembali memakan Pulau sebagai korban hancur-hancuran pertarungan kelas Dewa mereka. Amaterasu dan Naruto kali ini terlambat menghindar, dan terlahap dalam ledakan besar itu. Jika mungkin diteliti, tiap Ledakan yang terjadi sedari tadi, sudah bahkan lebih dari sebuah ledakan dengan daya ledak 1.000.000 atau 1 KT TNT, yang Notabenenya itu sudah hampir masuk dalam taraf Bom Nuklir. Benar-benar indikasi Pertarungan kelas Dewa, serangan mereka bisa menghancurkan daratan dan Pulau dengan sekali serang. Namun sepertinya Pertarungan itu harus segera berakhir karena salah satu kubu berhasil diledakan. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka?

"Oi oi.., Biasanya seorang laki-laki akan senang jika tangannya dipegang seorang Gadis cantik. Tapi jika yang memegang Gadis Tsundere dan judes, dan juga yang dipegang adalah bekas luka yang masih diperban.., Kurasa yang ada hanya rasa ngilu yang didapat."

Suara Naruto dari kepulan asap itu, terdengar jelas oleh **Satori** yang masih terbang dengan kedua sayap lebarnya. Jarak mereka yang terpaut 7 Km dan kecepatan suara yang bulatnya, 300 M/S. maka suara Naruto sampai pada **Satori** dalam detik ke-23. Dengan waktu 23 Detik, asap yang mengepul bekas ledakan besar tadi. Dihilangkan oleh sesuatu. Disana, didalam sebuah Energy emas yang membentuk sebuah Kubah, ada Amaterasu dan juga Naruto yang memegang tangan kirinya dengan setitik air mata disudut matanya.

 _Err.., sepertinya Touka memegang bekas luka Naruto terlalu kuat_..

"Tapi tetap saja..," Naruto dan Touka yang didalam kubah energy yang melindungi mereka, terlihat melayang diudara. Sebelum diledakan tadi, beberapa saat sebelumnya Naruto sudah melakukan _Switch_ ke kemampuan **True Techno-Magic** yang lain, untuk membentuk Objek energy dan gabungan beberapa materi yang membentuk kubah emas yang melindungi mereka. "…, Seorang laki-laki akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gadis yang telah melindungi mereka. Karena itulah, Touka..,"

Amaterasu menatap Naruto, dia masih belum paham jalan pikiran laki-laki tampan itu. "…, Kali ini biarlah laki-laki yang menyelamatkanmu! Ikuuuuuzooooo….!" Energy emas yang digabung dengan beberapa materi penyusun lainnya, digunakan Naruto untuk meng-Kontruksi kubah emas yang melindunginya. Simbol lingkaran ditengah Segitiga emas sebagai indikasi pemakaian **Limitid Usage True Techno-Magic** , bersinar terang menandakan sesuatu.

Kubah emas itu mulai melebar dan menyusun dirinya sendiri kebentuk lain yang lebih jelas dan indah. Dimulai dengan membentuk sebuah Kepala dengan aura kebijaksanaan yang khas, ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca karena matanya terpejam. Kemudian dilanjut dengan leher, tubuh juga bagian-bagian seperti lengan dan kaki raksasa, semuanya berwarna emas dengan outline orange. Sekilas mungkin sosok kolosal yang diciptakan Naruto seperti manusia kebanyakan, namun tidak! Sosok mahluk kolosal ciptaan Naruto mempunyai 10 tangan, tiap tangannya bergerak lembut membentuk pose dan pola dalam sebuah _Meditasi_. Sosok mahluk buatan Naruto benar-benar indah dengan aura kebijaksanaan yang jelas, pakaiannya seperti terbuat dari bahan sutra berwarna emas, gaya pakaiannya sendiri seperti para Dewa Hindhu-Budha. Aksesoris seperti kalung dan gelang terpasang melengkapi keindahannya.

Sosok itu..! dengan wajah penuh kharisma dan kebijaksanaan, juga telinga pada bagian _Aurikula_ terlihat tertarik memanjang kebawah. Ada sebuah mahkota diatas kepala mahluk dengan ukuran 80-100 meter itu. Jika ditilik dari _Epos_ dan cerita sekitar, wujud dari Mahluk kolosal yang melindungi Naruto dan Amaterasu ini, wujudnya hampir sama dengan _Budha_ yang ditampilkan cerita. Dikeningnya, tepatnya didalamnya, Naruto dan Amaterasu berlindung. Naruto tersenyum saat hasil karyanya dia pertontonkan dipanggung dunia untuk yang pertama kalinya, sosok yang menjadi Manifestasi dan salah satu perpanjangan konsep kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic** …,

"…, **The Sole's Creator : Chakravartin**...!" Naruto meneriakan nama sosok dari mahluk kolosal ciptaaanya. Sosok yang dinamai _Chakravartin_ itu bergerak dalam kesunyian dan keindahan _Meditasi_ , sangat tenang juga penuh kedamaian. Amaterasu didalam sana, menatap terkejut juga kagum pada hasil karya pria yang selalu bersamanya itu. Benar-benar luar biasa! Dia baru menemui manusia bisa menciptakan hal luar biasa seperti ini. Sedangkan **Satori** , dia terkejut dan kesal karena musuh bisa melakukan hal se-Menakjubkan seperti ini. tingginya hampir setara dengannya, tapi sepertinya lebih tinggi _Chakravartin,_ karena bentuk tubuhnya sangat langsing dan tinggi ideal. **Satori** mendecih kesal, dia tak terima Manusia bisa melakukan hal seperti Dewa seperti ini!

" **Meski kau bisa seperti itu…! kodrat kalian Monyet tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku dasar sialaaaan..!** " Kalut akan perasaan iri dan dengki, **Satori** tak melihat situasi, dia menembakan Laser Energy alam jahat dari kedua tangannya. Serangan energy yang padat juga solid ini bisa menghancurkan daratan dan Pulau dalam sekali serang, kali ini dia akan menghancurkan Naruto dengan semua kebanggaannya.

"1000 Tahun sepertinya bisa membuat seseorang bebal ternyata..," Naruto menggerakan dengan perintah khusus Mahluk Kolosal ciptaannya. Kedua tangan mahluk besar itu bergerak pelan dan penuh irama kedepan. Masing-masing tangannya membentuk _Chin Mudra_ , sebuah gerakan dalam _Mudra_ yang menjembatani Jiwa Individu dengan Jiwa Universal. Posenya sendiri, adalah membentuk lingkaran antara jempol dengan jari telunjuk. Dan kini, masing-masing tangan _Chin Mudra_ itu dihadangkan untuk berhadapan dengan serangan Laser penghancur **Satori**.

Chuuuuuuuw..!

Kedua sinar laser itu seolah menabrak sesuatu yang tak bisa tertembus sampai-sampai sinar laser itu terpantul ke berbagai arah karena pose pertahanan _Chin Mudra Chakravartin_. Sinar laser yang terpantul ke berbagai arah, beberapa menabrak Pulau sekitar dan membuat ledakan cukup besar. Tidak sampai menghancurkannya, paling hanya menciptakan kawah. Sungguh luar biasa..! serangan penghancur bisa dipatahkan/dipantulkan hanya dengan kedua tangan dalam pose _Mudra_. Sepertinya selain ukuran dan kharismanya, mahluk kolosal buatan Naruto memiliki kemampuan tersembunyi dari setiap gerakan halus _Meditasi_ dan _Mudra_ yang dilakukannya dengan penuh irama.

"D-dia bisa menahannya?! Sugooooi.."

Naruto menatap Amaterasu yang terkagum pada hasil karyanya. Untuk menciptakan mahluk ini, Naruto bukan hanya harus meng-Aplikasikan kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic** , selain itu juga, Naruto harus paham konsep _Chi, Meditasi dan Mudra_. Sehingga akan tercipta Harmonisasi Jiwa Individu, atau Naruto dengan Energy yang menjadi jiwa Universal, yakni _Chakravartin_. Gerakannya pun lebih banyak pada gerakan halus _Tai Chi_ juga _Mudra_ , kalaupun gaya bertarungnya sudah Brutal, maka Naruto sudah dalam mode seriusnya.

"Nahh Touka.., lihatlah bagaimana Manusia sepertiku membalikan Kodrat yang dibicarakan **Satori**.." Amaterasu beralih menatap Naruto, guratan kekaguman masih terpancar diwajahnya. ".., Untuk menunggu, bagaimana kalau kau kumpulkan energy alam sebanyak mungkin? Aku punya kejutan di akhir pertempuran ini. Bisa 'kan?"

"A-ahh.., Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya meski tak paham apa yang kau maksud, Naruto."

"Bagus.., " Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengontrol _Chakravartin_ untuk mengambil posisi duduk sila, 2 dari 10 tangan yang ada membentuk pose _Dhyani Mudra_. Dimana kedua tangan membentuk seperti sedang memegang mangkuk diatas pangkuan. Gaya _Chakravartin_ kali ini benar-benar seperti Dewa kebanyakan, yang sedang melakukan _Mudra_ atau _Meditasi_. Sinar cahaya putih bersinar dari celah lingkaran _Dhyani Mudra_ , Sinar itu bersinar lembut dan terang beberapa saat, dan selanjutnya..,

Zudoooooooooon…!

Sebuah laser putih bersuhu Jutaan Kelvin bergerak menembus ambang batas Isolasi udara dengan kecepatan Setengah kecepatan Cahaya. Laser putih itu memangkas jarak dengan **Satori** dalam kedipan mata bahkan kurang, Monster jahat itu langsung otomatis terkena Laser luar biasa panas. Laser yang menjadi Fenomena Elektromagnetik, dengan suhu melebihi suhu Petir dan kecepatan yang sama bahkan lebih, maka hasil dan efek dari pada Fenomena tersebut, adalah suara Guntur dan _Sonicboom_ yang menggelegar setelah beberapa detik Laser itu bergerak. Perbedaan antara kecepatan Cahaya dan Suara, menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

Kaboooooooom..!

Sedang disana, **Satori** terlahap ledakan besar hasil dari Laser buatan _Chakravartin_. Dengan suhu 1 Juta Kelvin bahkan lebih, bisa dipastikan semua materi padat akan menguap dan Gas yang dalam kondisi tekanan tertentu, bisa berubah menjadi _Plasma_. Entah bagaimana nasib **Satori** , tapi Naruto tak menunggu memastikannya. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang berlagak keren menunggu musuh muncul kembali. Naruto kembali menggerakan _Chakravartin_ , kali ini 4 tangan membentuk pose _Chin Mudra_ , 6 Tangan sudah Naruto gunakan dalam menyerang. Dari celah seperti cincin dan _Chin Mudra_ , muncul cahaya lembut dan terang. Seperti tadi, laser bersuhu 1 Juta Kelvin dan berkecepatan Cahaya kembali dilesatkan pada **Satori** dan kemudian menghantam dan meledakannya. Naruto menghentikan gelombang serangan. 5 serangan Laser _Chakravartin_ , sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan Asteroid dengan diameter 20-40 Km.

"Masih belum?! Dia masih hidup, Naruto.." Naruto tak perlu merespon peringatan Amaterasu. Dia melepas semua pose _Mudra Chakravartin_ dan membuatnya kembali berdiri seperti semula. Mempertontonkan kekuatan penuh _Chakravartin_ dalam _Mudra_ , sangat gawat dan berbahaya. Naruto akan menghajarnya dengan Brutal sekarang.

" **Temeeeee…, Aku akan membunuhmu, Dasar Monyet siaaaal!** " **Satori** melesat dengan kedua tangan dilapisi Energy alam jahat, kecepatannya berubah menjadi tidak wajar. Saat jarak 7 Km bisa dipangkas dalam waktu kurang 5 detik. Monster itu berniat menghancurkan kepala _Chakravartin_ dengan tangannya, sedikit lagi sampai. Namun gagal ketika dengan tiba-tiba **Satori** terkena hantaman dari bawah dan membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan keseimbangan. Memanfaatkan Fokus **Satori** , Naruto meninju _Upercut_ **Satori** dengan salah satu tangan _Chakravartin_. Jangan sangka 10 tangan yang dipunya hanya cadangan belaka, mereka bisa digunakan untuk menyerang oleh Naruto. "Masih beluuum..!"

 **Chakravartin : Tsukumo no Te**

Buuuuuuuuuugh..!

Sekali pukulan, Naruto menghantam **Satori** dengan sekali pukulan _Chakravartin_.

Buuuuuuuuuuugh..! Buuuuuuuuuuugh..! Buuuuuuuuuugh..!

Dan selanjutnya, banyak pukulan _Chakravartin_ yang menghantam **Satori** dengan kecepatan tinggi. Teknik ini sesuai namanya, yakni 99 Tangan. Naruto menggerakan _Chakravartin_ secara brutal, memukul musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam alur 99 Pukulan. Saking cepatnya pukulan ini, yang terlihat hanya **Satori** yang tubuhnya bergetar dan bergejolak juga Bola kuning seperti kembang api yang tercipta ditubuhnya. Selesai 99 Pukulan dalam waktu 3 Detik! Atau dalam hitungan kasar, tiap detiknya _Chakravartin_ melancarkan 33 pukulan Brutal. Tubuh **Satori** terlihat ada bekas pukulan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, hanya sejenak sebelum tubuh raksasa itu terlempar keatas dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Menembus awan, dan melubanginya. **Satori** terus bergerak keatas dengan kecepatan gila. Monster pembantai Dewa itu mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang dalam tekanan luar biasa juga rasa sakit luar biasa, sekali raungan dan pengeluaran energy alam dalam jumlah luar biasa. **Satori** menghempaskan gaya yang mendorongnya dan membuat gelombang kejut menuju sekitar. Jika diatas ketinggian seperti itu ada awan, mungkin awan sudah terlempar beberapa Km karena tekanan angin disana. Tapi karena ketinggian **Satori** mencapai 400 Km, maka disana tidak ada awan sama sekali.

" **Bedebaaaah…! Kubunuh kau Monyeeeet sialaaan!** " kemarahan **Satori** kalau dia manusia, mungkin sekarang sudah ada di ubun-ubun saking kesal dan marahnya dia. Sebagai mahluk dengan Superioritas tinggi dan Dominasi luar biasa terhadap manusia di masa lalu dan semua kebanggaannya, maka wajar jika **Satori** luar biasa murka. Dihajar dan dipecundangi oleh seorang manusia yang selalu dia remehkan kodrat mereka, benar-benar sesuatu cara dipecundangi yang paling tak pernah dia pikirkan selama dia hidup.

Karena kemarahan dan rasa dengki juga iri pada kekuatan, **Satori** memfokuskan semua energy alam jahat yang dia punya untuk serangan pamungkas kali ini. mulut miliknya dia buka lebar-lebar, dari sana mulai muncul gumpalan energy alam berwarna ungu yang bersatu dan memadat membentuk bola. Kepadatannya sangat tinggi, dan kali ini siap ditembakan untuk menghancurkan Naruto.

"Touka, apa sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya, dia juga mengendalikan _Chakravartin_ untuk kembali memasang pose duduk sila. Amaterasu membuka matanya setelah fokus menyerap energy alam sebanyak mungkin. "Kurasa limitnya sudah mencukupi. Aku siap, Naruto"

Naruto mengangguk senang, dia mengendalikan _Chakravartin_ agar tubuh bagian depannya menghadap keatas, menuju **Satori** yang siap dengan serangan pamungkasnya. "Semua energy alam ini, semuanya untuk apa, Naruto?"

"Kau tau 'kan, kalau Energy alam yang kau siapkan punya keselarasan dengan energy dan aliran energy ditubuhku. Aku memanfaatkannya sekarang. Bersama _Chakravartin_ juga Energy alam yang bisa kau siapkan sesuka hati, maka kita bisa membuat serangan maha dahsyat untuk melawan musuh. Dan tugasmu simple Touka, kau hanya perlu mengalirkan dan melakukan Sinkronisasi pada _Chakravartin_ agar tercipta Harmonisasi antara Energy alam dan Energy miliknya. Bagaimana, bisa 'kan?"

Touka bingung. Dia belum pernah menyalurkan energy alam sebelumnya ke siapapun. Mungkin Naruto yang pertama tadi. Tapi tetap saja dia khawatir, karena energy alam yang sembarangan bisa saja membebani tubuh dan membunuh mereka. Dia takut Naruto terluka karena kecerobohannya, apalagi sampai kemudian-,

"…, Jangan khawatir. Aku percaya padamu. Jika seseorang percaya padamu, maka kau juga harus percaya pada diri sendiri 'kan? Orang yang paling mengerti diri sendiri, adalah dirinya sendiri Touka. Karena itulah, lakukan! Aku percaya padamu sebagai seseorang yang akan melindungi orang berharga baginya.."

Amaterasu menatap Naruto terkejut. Dia melihat pria yang mengisi hatinya itu, kini memegang tangannya penuh kehangatan. Ada kepercayaan yang tinggi digenggaman tangan besar itu. Dan Amaterasu harus mempercayainya! Yahh jika Naruto sendiri mempercayainya, maka dia juga harus percaya pada diri sendiri 'kan? "Saa…, Kita tunjukan duet maut Suami-istri terhebat..!"

Aura kekuatan gila dari Energy alam menguar dari tubuh Amaterasu dan kemudian memasuki tubuh Naruto. Dalam proses selanjutnya, energy berwarna ungu kebiruan itu menyebar diseluruh tubuh _Chakravartin._ Memberikannya energy murni dari alam. Aura kekuatan yang penuh ketenangan memancar kuat dari tubuh raksasa itu, meskipun masih dengan cirri khas ketenangannya. Naruto tersenyum. Dia tau kalau Amaterasu pasti bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. mereka sudah cocok sedari awal untuk duet bertarung dan saling bekerja sama. Tanpa menunggu proses yang lebih lama lagi, Naruto mengendalikan _Chakravartin_ membentuk pose _Mudra_ yang dia kira akan menjadi tontonan terakhir. pose _Mudra_ kali ini adalah _Sacral Maha Mudra_. Ada 2 gerakan untuk pose ini. pertama kedua kelingking dari kedua tangan saling disatukan dan masing-masing tangan juga membentuk pose cincin antara jari jempol dengan jari tengah. Dalam gerakan yang pertama, Naruto memfokuskan energy alam dari Amaterasu bersama empunya sendiri.

Kemudian gerakan kedua, _Chakravartin_ menyatukan kedua jari jempol, kelingking juga tengan dan membuat celah seperti sebuah segitiga atau belah ketupat. Kali ini, Naruto memfokuskan penguasaan **True Techno-Magic** kemampuan pertama, dan menyingkronkannya dengan energy alam sehinga dampak serangan ini akan luar biasa besar. Bola cahaya dengan inti berwarna putih dan bagian luar juga Outline ungu kebiruan mulai tercipta dicelah pose _Sacral Maha Mudra Chakravartin_ , serangan yang lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Diatas, **Satori** selesai mengompres energy alam miliknya, dan tanpa banyak proses lagi dia menembakan Bola padat energy alam jahat menuju Naruto dan Amaterasu. Mereka masih belum! Bola cahaya sebagai serangan pamungkas pengakhir masih belum solid dan sempurna. Naruto tersenyum saat proses berhasil dan membuat serangannya sempurna. Dia mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Touka, kedua pasangan itu saling menoleh dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ikuzooooo…!"

Cahaya putih menyilaukan bersinar mengganggu penglihatan, dan selanjutnya Bola putih ber-Outline ungu kebiruan itu bergerak cepat menembus udara menuju serangan **Satori**. Kedua serangan itu beradu tanding ditengah-tengah awan hitam _Cumolonimbus_. Keduanya sama-sama kuat dan beradu siapa yang paling kuat. Sampai pada titik terakhir, **Satori** harus terkejut serangannya berhasil ditembus dan diledakan disana. Membuat bola api raksasa yang mengusir semua awan hitam keberbagai arah. Tekanan angin kuat tercipta saat itu seolah ada badai terkuat yang akan datang. Mata **Satori** melebar bukan karena itu, dia melebar terkejut melihat serangan Naruto dan Amaterasu bergerak menembus udara menuju dirinya dan dengan cepat pula menghantam tubuhnya. Tekanan kuat membuat monster itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan mendorongnya keatas.

FLAAAAAAAAAASH..!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM..!

Ledakan yang lebih dahsyat dari ledakan-ledakan sebelumnya kini terjadi diatas ketinggian 500 Km dan membuat gelombang kejut yang bisa dirasakan hingga dataran Pulau sekalipun. Naruto dan Amaterasu yang terlindungi wujud kolosal, ikut terdorong karena tekanan angin yang menerpa mereka. Awan-awan dibawah ledakan itu terhempas jauh dan membuat daratan luas dari gugusan ratusan Pulau itu tersinar cahaya matahari yang indah, padahal sebelumnya daratan itu tertutupi awan hitam kelam. _Chakravartin_ melepas pose _Mudra-_ nya dan bergerak melayang pelan menuju Pulau terdekat.

"Sepertinya dengan serangan sebesar itu, **Satori** berhasil dikalahkan. Ledakan sebesar ledakan hulu ledak _Thermonuklir_ , kurasa kita sudah berhasil, Naruto. Kita berhasil.."

"Aah.., kurasa kau benar, Touka…" saat itu, Naruto ikut membalas senyuman Amaterasu. Dan tanpa memberi tau, dia menghilangkan sosok _Chakravartin_ dan membuat mereka jatuh bebas kebawah, untungnya dibawah ada Pulau baru yang masih utuh. Touka kali ini sepertinya tak bisa terbang lagi, dia sudah kehilangan energy cukup banyak.

Hap.

"Aa-aa- a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?! Lepaskan! Aku bisa terbang sendiri!" wajah gadis cantik itu memerah saat Naruto menggendongnya ala Bridal ketika jatuh menuju tanah, Naruto sendiri untuk membuat jatuh mereka selamat membuat alat seperti biasa yang bisa membuatnya melayang dengan Sacred gear miliknya. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan mendapati reaksi Tsundere Amaterasu.

"Hmm baiklah. Kau bisa terbang sendiri 'kan?" Naruto melepaskan pegangannya sedikit demi sedikit, wajah Amaterasu memerah padam antara kesal dan malu. Kesal karena digoda dan malu karena posisi intim ini, dia menggigit bibirnya penuh kekesalan. "Jangan menggigit bibir, itu kebiasaan buruk."

"Chii.., memangnya apa urusanmu?!"

"Kau tadi bilang ingin mengikuti dan menerima semua jalanku sebagai Istriku 'kan? Dan ini salah satu jalanku untukmu. Jadi terimalah.."

"S-siapa yang bilang begitu hah?! Kau pasti ngarang!"

"Siapa yang ngarang? Apa perlu ku rekam jejak menggunakan _Super Komputer_ untuk mendapatkan rekaman kata-katamu? Tidak 'kan?"

"Dasar pria licik..! H-heeei.., jangan dilepaskan! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Tadi kau bilang lepaskan? Apa perlu ku rekam jejak menggunakan _Super Komputer_ untuk-,"

"Ha'I Ha'i..! kenapa juga kau harus menganggap serius candaan ini?!"

"Bagiku yang tadi bukan candaan. Itu lebih seperti reaksi Tsundere dari gadis Tsundere yang galak.." Naruto mengatakannya dengan lepas, disisi Amaterasu hanya mendengus dan diam tak membalas. Namun dalam hatinya dia senang. Dia senang hubungannya tidak terlalu kaku dan formal seperti biasa sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka bebas ber-ekspresi menunjukan perasaan masing-masing dengan lepas. Sesuatu hal yang dianggap mimpi dan tak penting awalnya bagi Amaterasu. Namun karena persamaan perasaan dan rasa sakit yang dialami hampir sama, dan moment berjuang bersama, mereka tak perlu terkurung dalam penjara Formalitas lagi. Bagi Amaterasu, mungkin ini adalah awal hubungan mereka. Meskipun perasaan si laki-laki masih Abstrak.

"Arigatou..," Naruto menautkan alisnya penasaran. Matanya memandang Amaterasu yang dalam gendongannya, menunduk dan menutup pandangannya pada wajahnya.

"Untuk..?"

"S-semuanya. Arigatou telah mendukungku saat semua menjadi buruk. Arigatou telah membantu menyelesaikan konflik Shinto. Arigatou atas bantuannya menyelamatkan Kaguya. Arigatou atas semuanya, Arigatou."

'… _, Arigatou telah mengembangkan perasaan ini'_

".., Jika bukan karena bantuanmu, aku.., aku tidak bisa."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku tak peduli apapun, kecuali orang berhargaku. Dan saat ini, kau orang berharga bagiku Touka! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu! Aku berjanji."

Mata Touka memerah dan panas mendengarnya. Perasaan bersalah miliknya tetap menggerogoti saat sebelumnya melihat pemuda ini sekarat karenanya. Dia tak ingin lagi pria ini mengalami hal yang sama, bahkan berakhir seperti Tsukuyomi dahulu. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi, apalagi saat perasaan ini mulai muncul. Dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Dan heeeei..! mana bisa aku menerima rasa terima kasih darimu jika dari tadi kau hanya menunduk tak melihatku. Cheee.., dasar Gadis Tsundere.."

Senyum simpul Touka pasang diwajah cantiknya. _Panggilan itu sepertinya pas_. Dia tak menatap wajah Naruto, hanya memberikannya pelajaran karena menyebutnya Tsundere.

"A-aa Ittei.. oooi jangan ditekan?! Putingku! Itu putingku! Kau bisa menghancurkannya jika menakannya terlalu kuat?!"

Dalam perjalanannya menapak ke permukaan Pulau mereka terlibat perkelahian kecil. Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum lepas saat perkelahian berlangsung. Sepertinya, selain Konflik Global dan peperangan, di Insiden Takamagahara kali ini. berhasil membuka tabir baru sebuah hubungan. Akhir Konflik ini menjadi awal alur baru bagi mereka berdua yang seterusnya akan saling bekerja sama dengan agenda besar mereka. Hubungan mereka bukan hanya diperkuat oleh kontrak kerja sama secara tertulis lagi, kali ini kontrak perasaan yang mengikat hati masing-masing membuat perasaan kuat untuk saling melindungi. Awal yang unik untuk sebuah hubungan yang unik.

Tap.

"Sudah sampai.." Naruto menurunkan Amaterasu dari gendongannya ketanah secara lembut dan perlahan. Senyuman terakhir dia sunggingkan untuk Dewi cantik itu. Mata gadis Dewi itu melebar saat dibawahnya muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi buatan Naruto, dia tak sempat bereaksi karena terlebih dahulu di Teleport oleh Naruto menuju tujuan yang sudah ditentukan. ".., Dan sampai jumpa."

Naruto langsung berdiri tegak, mata yang tadi hangat berubah menjadi serius. Dia sudah merasakan ada keberadaan anak buahnya disekitar sini. "Keluarlah! Kita akan lanjut menuju misi selanjutnya!"

Dari ketiadaan, muncul Mukuro dan Pain. Mereka sepertinya sudah melihat aksi dan moment Naruto sedari awal. Tapi memilih sembunyi. "Sepertinya anda mengalami yang namanya _Move on_ , Naruto-sama. Dan Ojou-Touka sepertinya orang yang berhasil menggantikan _dia_ yah?"

"Dari mana juga kau belajar istilah itu, Pain. Diamlah…!" Pain mutlak diam diberikan perintah oleh Tuan yang sangat dia hormati. Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Mukuro dan kembali pada Pain. "Kita selesaikan misi ini! konflik Takamagahara penyelesaiannya ada ditangan kita. Tidak, tapi Dewa sialan itu nyawanya ada ditanganku! Mukuro!"

Ketiganya, kini terhisap sebuah Distorsi Dimensi yang entah membawa mereka kemana. Yang pasti, hal itu membawa mereka pada akhir konflik di Takamagahara kali ini.

* * *

 **Dimensi Buatan –**

Daratan bebatuan dan bukit batu keras, membentang luas seluas sebuah Negara sekalipun. Luasnya 3 Juta Km. langit disana gelap dan mendung, suasana yang cukup horror dan seram bagi manusia kebanyakan. Namun bukan masalah bagi Naruto yang keluar dari portal Distorsi. Dia menapak pelan ditanah bebatuan keras. Matanya memandang sekitar hanya banyak bebatuan besar dan bukit bebatuan yang menjadi pasak bumi. Mata birunya bergulir melihat sosok lain yang menjadi utusan Sakra dan salah satu Dalang semua Konflik di Takamagahara, sosok itu adalah pria tampan berambut pirang dengan rahang tegas dan kulit berwarna putih kemerahan. Pakaiannya memakai pakaian santai, seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Dari wajahnya, umurnya hanya 20 Tahunan. Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat pemuda itu mengendari biri-biri Hitam yang bisa melayang.

Dia tau sosok itu, dari aura dan semua tabiatnya, Naruto tau siapa Dewa yang berwujud lelaki tampan disana.

"…, The Lord of Fire. Sang Penguasa Api, Dewa yang menjadi salah satu dari 8 Wasu/ Vasu andalan Sakra. Duta para Dewa dan pemimpin Upacara adat, kau mendapat banyak sekali julukan, Dewa Agni.."

Lelaki pirang itu tertawa pelan mendengar manusia yang jujur saja menarik perhatiannya karena tindakan dan kekuatannya. Dirinya lebih bersemangat saat manusia itu ternyata menghampiri dirinya sendiri dan berniat mengakhiri semua konspirasi yang dirancang para Elite kelompok mereka. Disini, Agni hanya sebagai _Backup_ apabila perang dan situasi tak sesuai rencana. Namun ketika melihat biang onar rencana mereka, tak ada sama sekali rasa dendam dan kesal pada Naruto. Agni adalah Dewa yang penuh kesucian dan dia juga adalah Duta para Dewa yang selalu menjadi tombak Diplomasi dan hal-hal intervensi lainnya. Hal seperti ini umum dia temui, jadi tak ada kemarahan meski rencananya kacau balau karena manusia didepannya. Justru yang ada, dia semangat karena ternyata manusia tersebut menghampirnya dengan suka rela.

"Kau manusia yang penuh kejutan, Pemimpin sesungguhnya kelompok Tentara bayaran paling kuat. Kekuatanmu benar-benar luar biasa sampai bisa mengalahkan **Satori** dengan mudah. Kurasa kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan julukan aneh-aneh, kau hanya perlu memanggilku Agni.."

Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Kheh.., kata-kata sanjungan mu gagal mem-Propokasiku dasar Dewa sialan! Kau mendapat lawan yang salah jika ingin menyerang Psikisnya."

Agni terkekeh pelan. Dia suka kecerdasan dan sikap manusia dibawahnya. "Kau benar. Aku sepertinya salah memilih lawan jika mengajak bertarung Psikis, tapi kalau adu tinju, kurasa kau yang salah pilih 'kan?"

Naruto mendesah. Langsung To the point tanpa basa-basi. Sepertinya Dewa api itu benar-benar _Ngebet_ ingin bertarung dengannya, Naruto hanya mengiyakan dalam hati. Dia sendiri ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah paham situasi masing-masing, mereka sudah paham apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menentukan akhir cerita ini. tak perlu beradu panas dalam meja Diplomasi, karena hal itu tak perlu. Peperangan sudah mereka lalui dan pihak Shinto terbukti menang. Yang harus dilakukan untuk mengakhiri ini hanyalah pertarungan sampai mati untuk menentukan langkah pihak pemenang kedepannya dan akhir konflik ini seperti apa.

"Biasanya, ada pepatah 'Kalah dalam pertarungan itu lebih baik daripada kalah dalam peperangan'. Tapi kurasa istilahnya kubalik, Kalah dalam peperangan itu hal biasa, dan kalah dalam pertempuran mutlak dihindari. Bukan begitu?"

"Cheee.., sudah kalah ngeles lagi. Dasar tidak tau diri.."

Agni sabar saja. sepertinya control emosi miliknya benar-benar tingkat Dewa. "Terserah. Lagipula yang tadi bukanlah perang, kelompok kami tidak sepenuhnya terlibat dan mengotori tangan kami dalam medan perang. Jadi kurasa, kami masih belum kalah perang olehmu."

"Tetap saja kalian kalah! Kalah rencana dan strategi.."

Sesabar-sabarnya Agni, dia juga bisa kesal juga. Perkataannya selalu ditampik oleh Naruto dengan kalimat sinis menusuk. Dewa sabar saja bisa kesal, bagaimana dengan Dewa darah tinggi tukang marah dan gampang terhasut? Seperti Ares? Sepertinya basa-basi tak akan ada dalam kamus pertempuran mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita tentukan dalam pertempuran akhir. Aku tak sabar membunuhmu dengan kekuatan baru yang _dia_ berikan padaku. Kekuatan yang membuatku setara dengan _Trimurti_! Aku yakin kau pasti terbunuh kali ini!" Agni melompat dari biri-biri terbangnya kebawah. Percikan api tercipta disekelilingnya saat dia mulai tertarik gravitasi. Tap. Dia mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, kobaran api kini semakin besar membara disekitar tempat dia berpijak. Naruto menydari hal itu, dia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Agni. Naruto pun segera mengambil jarak untuk antisipasi.

BLAAAAAAAAAAR..!

Ledakan api bersuhu tinggi dalam bentuk pilar api tercipta ditempat pijakan Agni. Radius 300 meter terlahap pilar api Agni. Dewa penguasa Api itu berada dipusat Api bersuhu ribuan derajat celcius. Naruto untungnya tepat menjaga jarak agar selamat, dia menapakan kaki 300 meter dari Pilar api itu untuk menjaga jarak dari radiasi. Pilar api itu berhenti berkobar saat sesuatu merubah penampilan Agni signifikan. Saat api padam, Agni bukan lagi sosok yang sama seperti pria tampan tadi, dia benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

Badan Agni kini sepenuhnya berwarna merah, rambut api bersuhu tinggi miliknya berkobar pelan. Kepala miliknya berjumlah dua, daguny tegas dan tajam. Jika melihat lekat saat dia menunjukan giginya, maka bisa dilihat giginya berwarna emas. Matanya berjumlah enam, masing-masing 3 di tiap kepala. Anehnya lidahnya juga tujuh saat dengan sengaja dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Dua tanduk masing-masing melengkapi kepala merah berambut hitam itu. Dan tanganny berjumlah 3 pasang, atau 6. Pakaiannya sama seperti pakaian para Dewa Hindhu-Budha, yang membedakan mungkin kobaran api yang terus saja berkobar dibeberapa bagian. Dia memegang sebuah Busur panah dengan ukiran dan lekukan yang khas, tak salah lagi, Busur panah yang dipegang Agni adalah Busur panah yang dalam cerita pernah dipakai Rama untuk mengahncurkan sihir dari Adetya, Akampa dan Athikaya. Busur yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Arjuna putra Pandu dan gurunya Drona, **Agneyastra**.

Senjata yang bisa membakar apapun. Naruto dihadapkan pada Dewa yang masuk dalam jajaran Top 20 bahkan Top 10 jika benar kekuatannya mendapat peningkatan setara dengan _Trimurti_. Naruto harus menggunakan Full **True Techno-Magic** untuk mengalahkan Agni dengan senjatanya **Agneyastra**. Bagaimanapun sikap setengah-setengah atau saling menghormati seperti saat dia melawan Yato, mutlak dihindari dalam situasi serius sekarang. Naruto akhirnya membulatkan tekad mengguanakan Full **True Techno-Magic** miliknya.

Naruto menyentuh simbol Segitiga sebagai tanda **Limitid Usage True Techno-Magic** didahinya. Dia kemudian menggerakannya pelan kedepan dan membuat Segitiga sihir itu melayang didepan Naruto. Konfigurasi formula sihir dan kode lainnya, Naruto buka dalam sekali pejam. Dengan ajaib, seolah sebuah _Pasword_ yang membuka sebuah system, Segitiga sihir itu bersinar lembut dan mengeluarkan milyaran bahkan Triliunan atau bahkan tak terkira aksara binner dan aksara khas **Techno-Magic** disekitarnya. Area dalam radius 500 meter tertutupi oleh aksara binner dan sihir yang membentuk Formula dan rangkaian informasi, melayang diudara.

Semua aksara ini, adalah semua informasi terkait Formula sihir juga Hukum sains, Formula matematis, Rumus dan Ketetapan Fisika, baik itu dasar, lanjutan, hingga Kuantum. Semua aksara khas **Techno-Magic** ini semuanya merangkai informasi penting yang menopang keberadaan **True Techno-Magic** , pada hakikatnya.

Ingat, pada dasarnya **Techno-Magic** adalah fenomena yang menjembatani antara Sains-Teknologi dengan Sihir-Supranatural. Kedua hal itu pada hakikatnya seolah saling menentang dan mendominasi, siapa yang lebih efisien dan efektif menjadi alternative. Keduanya selalu diperdebatkan sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Dilemma dimana Sains yang menjadi dasar Renaisans juga Sihir yang selalu identik dengan kegelapan. Dalam **Techno-Magic** semua sekat-sekat itu hilang. Tak ada istilahnya sihir lebih hebat atau Sains lebih efektif. Semuanya tersambung dengan **Techno-Magic**. Dan pada tingkatan ini, **True Techno-Magic** , Naruto benar-benar melewati ambang batas Hukum alam dan sihir sendiri.

 **True Techno-Magic : Activate**

Semua aksara binner dan sihir itu terserap masuk semuanya pada simbol Segitiga yang ada didepan Naruto. Semua pengetahuan tentang Sains dan Sihir masuk dalam Segitiga Sihir sebagai perwujudan dari **True Techno-Magic**. Butuh waktu 1 menit untuk menyerap semua pengetahuan yang ada, Agni dalam wujud super-baddasnya menatap itu dan menunggu. Dia menunggu lawan siap bertarung all out. Ciri petarung yang menjunjung kehormatan, sepertinya.

Selesai menyerapnya, Segitiga itu kini agak bersinar lebih terang dengan warna emas yang memukau. Didalamnya ada simbol 3 Lingkaran sebagai simbol 3 Kemampuan utama **True Techno-Magic**. Naruto menggerakannya dengan batin, dan membuat Segitiga sihir itu melayang pelan menuju depan dahinya. Renggang beberapa mili, kemudian muncul aksara-aksara **Techno-Magic** yang luar biasa rumit membentuk pola lingkaran mengelilingi Segitiga itu. **True Techno-Magic** resmi diaktipkan dan 3 Kekuatan utamanya bisa diakses oleh Naruto. Kekuatan yang menjadi Anomali antara Sihir dan Sains itu sendiri, Naruto kini pertama kali menggunakannya untuk tanding melawan Agni menentukan akhir Konflik di Takamagahara.

"Aku siap..!"

Bliiiiizzz..!

Merespon ucapan Naruto, Agni tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kecepatan gila entah kemana. Naruto fokus mencarinya disekitar. Dia tak boleh lengah sedetik atau dalam satu kali kedipan mata sekalipun, ada kemungkinana dia bisa terbunuh dalam pertarungan ini. meski kemampuannya pasti bisa melindunginya, tapi jika paham mekanisme dan kelemahannnya, maka tamat sudah riwayat Naruto.

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 16 'Chakravartin! The Colossal Creatures' End!**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Akhirnya up juga. Bahkan sampai 14 K. hahaha.., saya udah gak tahan nunggu Naruto unjuk kekuatan. Jadinya saya kebut 1 chap selesaikan perang dan segala macemnya, agar nanti fokus aja pertarungan Naruto.**

 **Konflik perasaan, cek! Arc ini menjadi awal hubungan NaruxTouka. Naruto yang licik dan ambisiu dan Touka yang pemimpin mitologi, pastinya perlu alasan khusus kenapa mereka saling mencintai kan? Ibarat kata, Naruto itu kaya Madara yang licik tiba2 dijodohin? Aneh kan. Makanya arc inilah alasan mereka. Touka yang jatuh hati diawali dengan rasa kagum karena rasa melindunginya, dan naruto yang sedikit jatuh hati karena Touka mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya. Yap, dasarnya kaya gitu. Seperti Hinata kecil yang jatuh cinta pada Naruto, karena rasa kagum dulu. Berbelit-belit? Yeah maaf aja, saya bukan pecinta hubungan karakter yang tiba2 instan tanpa dasar perasaan sama sekali. Apalagi yang sebelumnya belum pernah ketemu di LN atau Fandom. Aneh aja kalau langsung cinta apalagi berhubungan mah.**

 **Terusss emmm.., Perang udah. Gak perlu diulas. Lalu, emm.., yahhh Pertarungan Naru dengan Satori ( di movie Naruto Blood Prison mahluk ini ada, cuman karena ada juga di Mitologi saya bawa dia ) khususnya pas ngeluarin Chakravartin, gimana euy? Hahahaha banyak yang bilang Chakravartin Last bossnya. Saya jujur senyum2 sendiri karenanya. Dan yap, Chakravartin itu Avatar kolosal milik Naruto. Kaya Kyubi dan Susano'o gitu. Dan yahh saya sedikit tampilin kekuatannya, berhubungan sama TTM (True techno-magic) kok. Dasrnya semua dari sana. Serangan laser itu pun dari TTM, chap besok diulas tuntas pokok nya mah TTM. Konsep meditasi saya bawa biar beda aja, jarang2 kan konsep kaya Mudra dan Meditasi aliran chi dibawa2? Menyegarkan khasanah fanfic indonesai aja.**

 **Lalu terakhir, musuh terakhir adalah Agni yang sudah mendapatkan Power up dari si misterius dibelakang si gundul. Fufufu.., setara Trimurti? Lihat aja chap depan gimana kekuatannya. Chap depan bakaal bejibun Fisika, Biologi dan lain2 pokonya.**

 **Dan terakhir Reviews, besok saya bales yang pake akun. Yang enggak, saya doa'in semoga sehat selalu dan dimudahkan urusan dan kuotanya untuk baca nih fanfic. Udah ngantuk soalnya.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewsnya, komentar, saran dan kritik semua sangat berarti.**

 **Terakhir seperti biasa,,**

 **Salam LOL**


	17. Chapter 17 : True Techno-Magic

_Luciano Olexandr Labrentsis a.k.a LOL_

* * *

Selesai menyerapnya, Segitiga itu kini agak bersinar lebih terang dengan warna emas yang memukau. Didalamnya ada simbol 3 Lingkaran sebagai simbol 3 Kemampuan utama **True Techno-Magic**. Naruto menggerakannya dengan batin, dan membuat Segitiga sihir itu melayang pelan menuju depan dahinya. Renggang beberapa mili, kemudian muncul aksara-aksara **Techno-Magic** yang luar biasa rumit membentuk pola lingkaran mengelilingi Segitiga itu. **True Techno-Magic** resmi diaktipkan dan 3 Kekuatan utamanya bisa diakses oleh Naruto. Kekuatan yang menjadi Anomali antara Sihir dan Sains itu sendiri, Naruto kini pertama kali menggunakannya untuk tanding melawan Agni menentukan akhir Konflik di Takamagahara.

"Aku siap..!"

Bliiiiizzz..!

Merespon ucapan Naruto, Agni tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kecepatan gila entah kemana. Naruto fokus mencarinya disekitar. Dia tak boleh lengah sedetik atau dalam satu kali kedipan mata sekalipun, ada kemungkinana dia bisa terbunuh dalam pertarungan ini. meski kemampuannya pasti bisa melindunginya, tapi jika paham mekanisme dan kelemahannnya, maka tamat sudah riwayat Naruto.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Siapkan kopi dan cemilan lainnya karena chap ini sangat panjang. Yahh minimal menikmati makanannya kalau gak menikmati fic gaje saya. Jaga jarak aman membaca dan atur pencahayaan agar enjoy membaca, so RnR Broo..**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 17. Agneyastra vs True Techno-Magic**

 **.**

 **Dimensi Buatan -**

 **.**

Di Dimensi buatan seluas 3 Juta Km ini, Naruto bagai serangga kecil. Dia berdiri dengan aura kekuatan tenang, meski kemampuan tertinggi **Techno-Magic** dia aktipkan. Matanya bergerak memandang sekitar untuk mencari keberadaan Agni. Seperti dugaannya, Dewa Api itu mempunyai gaya bertarung seperti petarung dalam Epos Hindhu-Budha kebanyakan. _Menyerang dari jarak jauh dan tanpa diketahui, dengan serangan panah penghancur._ Tidak terlalu bahaya jika anak panah yang diluncurkan anak panah biasa yang hanya menembus tubuh, namun ini? Anak panah yang diluncurkan oleh para Ksatria Epos Hindhu-Budha biasanya bersipat _Destructif_ dan menghancurkan. Bahkan yang terkuat, bisa menghancurkan sebuah nergi sekali serang.

' _Statistik kemampuan Agni, cukup untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai Dewa Top yang masuk dalam Top 20. Dia menjadi Dewa yang diandalkan Hindhu-Budha. Senjata terkuatnya hanya Agneyastra yang dia pegang tadi. Menurut cerita Mahabrata, anak panah busur itu ujungnya berbentuk lingkaran dan akan menghasilkan api besar saat bergesekan dengan molekul udara. Meski tidak sekuat Brahmaastra milik Brahma, namun statistiknya tetap mengerikan. Apalagi menyerang dengan_ _ **Silent mode**_ _? Aku harus waspada. Kemampuan sensor level pertama harus diaktipkan..'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan. Dia meng-aktipkan kemampuan sensor level pertama di **True Techno-Magic**. Kemampuan sensor yang sama, hanya saja mendapatkan peningkatan yang signifikan. Pemuda itu fokus mencari Agni yang bersembunyi atau bergerak cepat disekitar mengintainya. Matanya melebar saat menyadari Agni memulai menyerang pertama kali. Tanpa melihatnya, Naruto bisa melihat anak panah dengan ujung berbentuk lingkaran kini bergerak cepat memotong jarak.

' _Serangan titik buta_..'

Blaaaaaaaaaaar..!

Ketika menancap pada target, anak panah itu meledakan sekitar dan memusnahkannya. Area dalam radius 50 meter tertelan ledakan api besar yang luar biasa panas. Satu serangan Agni ternyata memiliki daya ledak yang tinggi, meski tak sekuat senjata Brahma. Untungnya, Naruto berhasil selamat dengan melompat sejauh mungkin dari target serangan. Dibantu energy sihirnya, dia bisa melompat sejauh 200 meter lebih. Matanya memandang serius bekas ledakan serangan Agni. Daratan yang terdiri dari bebatuan keras itu, kini menjadi kawah yang lekukannya cukup halus. Sangat berbeda dengan efek ledakan pada umumnya. Mata Naruto menyipit dengan cahaya biru lembut dimata birunya, menuju area ledakan tadi.

' _Serangannya benar-benar mengerikan. Jelas sekali kawah dengan bekas halus seperti itu bukan karena efek ledakan pada umumnya. Dibandingkan dengan itu, kurasa anak panah Agni bisa menghasilkan ledakan api bersuhu tinggi yang sanggup menguapkan bebatuan…'_

Secara teknis, menguapkan bebatuan adalah hal yang mungkin didunia ini. untuk mencairkan benda padat seperti batu, besi dan lain-lain, maka tinggal bakar benda-benda tersebut dengan suhu yang mencapai atau melebihi titik lebur dan atau titik leleh benda tersebut. Pada tingkatan selanjutnya, benda padat yang menjadi cair tersebut kembali bisa diubah wujudnya menjadi gas. Seperti proses sebelumnya, yang diperlukan adalah suhu tinggi. Dan untuk tingkatan terakhir dari wujud benda, ada Plasma. Wujud benda yang bisa dibuat dengan tekanan dan suhu luar biasa tinggi. Juga suhu inti matahari diketahui berhasil membuat materi disana berwujud Plasma.

' _Secara matematis, maka suhu dari ledakan api itu mencapai 7000-10.000 Celcius. Suhu yang cukup menguapkan dan membunuh manusia dan mahluk supranatural kelas menengah.'_

Naruto kembali menganalisis sekitarnya, kendati bisa merasakan keberadaan Agni. Fokus Naruto diuji dengan keras saat ini. Karena Agni sedari tadi bergerak dengan kecepatan tak wajar mengelilinginya, mencari titik buta dan serang. Antisipasi bahaya yang bisa dia lakukan, adalah saat Agni menghentikan langkah kilatnya dan membidik juga menyerang Naruto. Namun cukup merepotkan juga pada akhirnya, karena anak panah yang dilesatkan Agni punya kecepatan gila yang sulit dibayangkan manusia.

Whuuuuuuus..!

Serangan baru Agni lancarkan kembali. Kali ini bukan dari titik buta, belakang Naruto. Agni menyerang dengan anak panahnya frontal dari depan Naruto. Anak panah dengan ujung lingkaran itu terlihat menembus batas isolasi udara dengan kecepatan gila, api berkobar menyelimuti anak panah tersebut. Entah dimana penyerangnya, yang pasti Agni akan selalu berpindah cepat saat sudah membidik dan menyerang. Kecepatannya benar-benar merepotkan untuk Naruto.

"Masih sempat.." Naruto kembali melompat. Dia melompat mundur sejauh mungkin dari target serangan Agni. Tanah bebatuan yang terkena panah tersebut, tertelan ledakan api bersuhu tinggi dan menguapkan bebatuan disana. Naruto tak bisa menarik napas lega saat dia mendarat sempurna disisi lainnya, dia kembali diincar anak panah Agni dari sisi belakangnya. Jaraknya terpangkas dengan cepat.

' _Serangan pertama adalah pengalih sekaligus penggiring 'yah? Lumayan cerdas, namun kurang Briliant..!'_

Naruto kembali bergerak merespon cepat dengan bantuan sensor level satu miliknya. Tanpa melihat serangannya sekalipun, dia melompat kesisi lain untuk menghindari serangan Agni. Kembali area itu tertelan ledakan dan menguapkan material keras disekitarnya. Sensor Naruto difokuskan dengan serius, pola serangan ini akan terus berlanjut jika dia tak mengambil tindakan antisipasi atau menyerang balik Agni. Naruto memilih tindakan antisipasi, dia menggerakan kakinya berlari cepat kesembarang arah untuk menghindari bidikan Agni, energy sihir dia alirkan pada kakinya untuk menambah mobilitas gerakannya.

' _Lari dengan kecepatan menembus kecepatan suara dan bergerak zig-zag tak tentu arah. Kurasa pola ini akan sulit dibaca oleh Agni. Bagaimanapun, dia pasti kesulitan membidik musuh jika musuhnya bergerak sangat cepat.'_ Naruto membatin dan berpikir, sembari dia berlari cepat kesembarang arah untuk mengacaukan akurasi dan bidikan mematikan Agni. Untungnya senjata Agni bukanlah senjata Brahma yang jika sekali dilesatkan pasti mutlak mengenai targetnya, jadi Naruto masih bisa menghindar dan juga mengelak.

Whuuuuuus..

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaar..!

Sekali lesat, dan ledakan terjadi menguapkan bebatuan yang menjadi target serangan Agni. Naruto meski sudah bergerak menghalau dan mengantisipasi akurasi dan kecepatan mematikan Agni, Dewa berkulit merah itu ternyata masih bisa membidik dan menyerang dengan Akurasi tinggi dan kecepatan yang sama tinggi. Untungnya didetik-detik terakhir, Naruto berhasil melompat tinggi menjauhi area target sebelumnya. Dia melayang diudara sebentar sebelum terkena hukum Gravitasi. Naruto harus dikejutkan saat tubuhnya masih diudara, ada anak panah yang mengincarnya dari belakang tubuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya Agni mengincar moment saat ini, saat Naruto tak bisa bergerak bebas diudara. Mata biru itu menajam, dan dikedua tangannya muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir khas **Techno-Magic**.

Cahaya emas muncul dikedua tangan Naruto dan menutup tangan Naruto dalam balutan cahaya lembut. Detik berikutnya, cahaya itu hilang dan menyisakan sebuah benda atau alat yang digenggam mantap oleh kedua tangan Naruto. Alat itu bentuknya mirip dengan Senjata api ringan pada umumnya, sebuah Pistol atau Revolver. Namun disisi lain, senjata itu mirip sebuah Senjata yang cukup fenomenal, **F2000 Assault Rifle**. Bentuk senjata Naruto sangat futuristic dengan unsure modern yang kental, seperti sebuah senjata teknologi mutakhir dari masa depan. Seperti itulah gambaran senjata Naruto. Nama senjata ini Naruto namai,

".., **Dominator**." Naruto mengarahkan salah satu Pistol futuristic miliknya menuju arah datang anak panah Agni, pelatuk Naruto siapkan dan cahaya emas menyala dibeberapa bagian senjata tersebut. Diujung moncongnya, cahaya putih bersinar terang sebentar sebelum sebuah laser cahaya putih bergerak cepat keluar dari moncong senjata Naruto dan mengenai anak panah berlapis api bersuhu tinggi milik Agni. Beberapa saat tertelan laser cahaya tersebut, anak panah Agni tiba-tiba lenyap bagai hantu, entah kemana. Naruto sendiri berhasil selamat dan mendarat dengan aman. Matanya tajam kedepan saat dia melihat tiga anak panah sekaligus datang mengincarnya dengan cepat. Naruto mengarahan kedua senjata miliknya dan suara mekanik seperti robot terdengar dari senjata Naruto memberi manual intruksi menembak yang baik. Pelatuk kembali ditarik..,

Chuuuuu..

Masing-masing senjata Naruto menembakan laser cahaya yang sama seperti tadi dan berhasil mengenai kedua anak panah Agni, dan tiba-tiba seperti tadi memusnahkannya. Satu anak panah tak bisa Naruto antisipasi karena terlalu dekat, dan karenanya Naruto memilih melompat menghindar. Sekali lagi, bebatuan tertelan ledakan dan menguap karena suhu tinggi dari serangan Agni.

Bliiiiitzzz..

Agni muncul dengan cepat didepan Naruto tak terlalu jauh. Salah satu tangannya memegang busur panah dan 5 tangannya masing-masing memegang anak panah dengan ujung lingkaran. Amunisi dari **Agneyastra** sepertinya terisi full. Naruto mengarahkan Dominator miliknya menuju Agni, cahaya lembut terkumpul dimoncongnya dan siap ditembakan kapan saja. "Ada apa? Kau menyerah menyerang licik dari jarak jauh?" Naruto mencoba mem-propokasi, meski kenyataanya Agni bukanlah Dewa darah tinggi yang gampang terhasut. Dia cerdas dan punya intelejensi tinggi, siasat Naruto dia bisa baca dengan mudah. Daripada terhasut, Dewa berkulit merah dengan rambut api menyala itu mengarahkan busur dengan 3 anak panah sekaligus menuju Naruto.

"Menurut cerita, kau dulu pernah memberikan Busur itu pada salah seorang putra Pandu 'kan? Arjuna kalau tidak salah?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan, setidaknya pertarungan ini tak monoton adu hancur-hancuran atau saling membunuh. Dia ingin berbicara sedikit dengan Dewa api tersebut.

"Kau mengatakan kebenaran. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Manusia?"

"Hmmm, yahh mendengar kau memberikan senjata hebatmu pada manusia. Kurasa kau berbeda dengan Dewa kebanyakan yang sombong dan arogan, apalagi Dewa serakah. Kurasa Dewa dengan sikap seperti yang kusebutkan diatas, tidak mungkin memberikan Senjata hebat pada manusia.."

Agni sedikit melonggarkan serangannya, dia juga tertarik mengobrol dengan manusia yang menarik minatnya tersebut. "Kau salah. Semua Dewa yang ku tau di Hindhu-Budha semuanya Arogan juga Serakah. Mereka hanya digambarkan Dermawan dan Baik hati didalam cerita dan epos sekitar, seperti Mahabrata dan Ramayana. Aslinya, mereka punya segudang sikap negative yang tak akan pernah manusia bayangkan."

"Kau mengatakan itu, dengan makna tersirat. Atau artinya, kau juga sama dengan Dewa yang Arogan dan Serakah 'kan? Tapi yang kulihat kau Dewa yang cerdas juga penuh perhitungan. Bertolak belakang dengan sikap arogan juga serakah." Agni menaikan alisnya, heran. Bingung dengan arah dan maksud pembicaraan ini, sangat _Unfaedah_ dan juga tidak berguna bagi Agni. Namun dia tetap mengikuti alur yang dibuat Pemimpin sebenarnya Akatsuki tersebut.

"Setidaknya Arogansi dan Serakahku masih dibarengi dengan kewarasan dan logika. Dewa mungkin kuat dan sanggup membunuh manusia dengan mudah, tapi beda ceritanya kalau manusia yang ada didepan Dewa adalah manusia dengan kemampuan luar biasa juga kekuatan maha dahsyat. Dewa sepertiku bisa terbunuh dengan mudah jika lengah, meski sedetik sekalipun.."

"Kau terlalu menyanjungku, Dewa Agni. Justru kaulah yang sangat kuat sebagai Dewa. Anak panahmu tadi? Secara matematis dengan penghitunganku, anak panahmu bisa membuat ledakan area 50 meter jika mengenai target dan membakarnya dengan suhu 7000-10.000 Celcius 'kan? Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, masuk akal jika bebatuan sekalipun bisa menguap.."

Agni memandang tertarik Naruto, senyumannya mengembang penuh ketertarikan. Manusia didepannya benar-benar menarik. "Kau bisa memprediksikannya? Kau sepertinya ahli meramal, manusia.." Agni mengatakannya dengan Tanya, menunggu jawaban. Prediksinya sangat tepat dan akurat, suhu dari ledakan anak panah Agni memang bisa mencapai suhu 7.500 Celcius. Dan sekedar informasi saja, anak panah ini adalah anak panah terlemah Agni untuk menyerang musuh. Sengaja suhunya dirancang seperti ini, agar bisa menguapkan dan membunuh apapun musuhnya.

"Bukan Prediksi atau Ramalan. Kau pikir aku keturunan _Mama loren_? Semuanya adalah Sains Fisika juga Matematika. " Agni menaikan alisnya perlahan, akibat perbincangan mereka Agni bahkan lupa dengan 3 anak panah yang akan dia lesatkan tadi. "Dalam mode ini, **True Techno-Magic**. Aku bisa membaca dan mengetahui semua jenis fenomena Fisika, yang terlihat oleh mataku. Reaksi partikel, interaksi energy dan materi yang menghasilkan suhu, sampai hal-hal mendasar sekalipun dalam fenomena Fisika bisa kubaca dan kuhitung. Sekedar informasi saja, **Techno-Magic** adalah sihir yang menjembatani antara Sains dan Sihir."

"Aku kurang mengerti sihir yang kau gunakan. Tapi terima kasih, karena sudah membuatku menunda serangan.." Agni kembali mengarahkan ketiga anak panahnya pada Naruto. Dia ingin mencoba sesuatu dan mencari tau, apakah Hipotesanya benar tentang Naruto. Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Agni melesatkan serangan 3 anak panahnya menuju Naruto.

' _Serangan pembatas gerakan. 1 samping kiri, 1 samping kanan. Satunya lagi melesat tepat didepan. Dia menahan pergerakanku agar tak menghindar dan menuruti alur strateginya. Atau bisa dibilang, dia ingin membuatku menunjukan kemampuan Dominator_ _miliku yang berhasil memusnahkan anak panah sebelumnya. Daripada menyerang, dia lebih memilih meng-analisis ternyata. Dewa yang cerdas…'_

"…, Maka kuikuti alur permainanmu, Dewa Agni!" Naruto mengarahkan salah satu Dominator miliknya, moncongnya bercahaya lembut dan suara robot mekanik kembali terdengar. _Senjata ini adalah perpanjangan atau perantara dari semua kemampuan_ _ **True Techno-Magic**_ _._ Sekali pelatuk ditarik, senjata Naruto melesatkan laser cahaya seperti tadi dan menabrak anak panah berlapis api milik Agni. Dan menghilangkannya bagai hantu. Entah beberapa Km dibelakangnya, kedua serangan Agni meledak dan menguapkan kembali bebatuan.

Agni menurunkan Busur api miliknya, dia memandang dengan senyuman karena sepertinya Hipotesanya benar. "Kemampuan dari Pistol atau Revolver milikmu, aku yakin bisa memusnahkan materi 'kan? Tidak, kurang tepat kalau memusnahkannya. Tapi kau bisa menguraikannya 'kan? Seperti kemampuan Lucifer masa kini. Berbeda mekanisme dan konsep, namun satu _Output_ yang sama."

Agni sudah curiga akan hal ini sebelumnya. Karena pada prinsipnya, anak panah yang dia lesatkan akan langsung meledak tak perduli apapun itu jika ditahan oleh apapun materinya. Dan ketika melihat senjata Naruto menembakan sesuatu juga mengenai anak panahnya tanpa meninggalkan ledakan, membuat Agni curiga. Untuk awalan mungkin dia hanya menganggap hal itu belum jelas, tapi setelah melihatnya beberapa kali Agni sadar kalau kemampuan dari Senjata yang Naruto bawa, atau tepatnya salah satu kemampuan Naruto adalah menguraikan materi yang dikenainya.

Naruto sendiri, memasang senyuman kaku. Melawan Dewa cerdas seperti Agni pasti akan ada kemungkinan terbongkarnya kemampuan miliknya dan bahkan kelemahannya sekalipun. Dewa didepannya adalah Dewa dengan pemikiran Rasional dan selalu berpikir _Skeptis_ , dia bukan orang bodoh yang hanya diam saja dan berbuat nekat melihat keanehan kemampuan musuhnya. Bagaimanapun caranya, pasti dia berusaha mengungkap dan menganalisisnya. "Kau memang mengerikan dengan kecerdasanmu, Dewa Agni. Tapi akan kuperjelas lagi.."

"Kuperkenalkan padamu, Kemampuan pertama dari **True Techno-Magic**! kemampuan yang membuatku bisa menentukan arah, menentukan timing, atau singkatnya aku bisa memanipulasi Partikel dan Materi. Memanipulasi Reaksi Partikel, dan atau Memanipulasi Interaksi Partikel. **Particle Manipulation!** Konsep kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic**!"

Singkatnya dan sederhananya dengan kemampuan ini, Naruto bisa memanipulasi Partikel dalam hal Reaksi, Interaksi dan hubungan Partikel lainnya. Bukan menciptakan dan memusnahkan, hanya memanipulasinya. Karena pada hakikatnya, keajaiban paling ajaib didunia ini, bukan dari mantra sihir yang rumit atau sihir-sihir pengabul impian yang luar biasa. Konsep ajaib yang lebih luar biasa dari itu ada di sekitar kita sendiri, ada didalam unit terkecil penyusun alam semesta, Atom, lanjut ke penyusunnya Elektron dan Nukleus, sampai lanjut ke tingkatan terakhir dari Materi, _Partikel Elementer_. Seperti Quark, Bosson, hingga Foton sekalipun. Semua keajaiban ada disekitar kita. Mahluk supranatural selalu mengabaikan hal itu dan terkekang oleh ambisi serakahnya sendiri, sehingga dalam waktu ribuan tahun sekalipun, Mahluk supranatural tetap seperti dahulunya. Berbeda signifikan dengan manusia, mereka mungkin awalnya tak mengerti Sains dan ilmu kehidupan lainnya, tapi berkat Revolusi dan Inovasi mereka, akhirnya mereka bisa mencapai sekarang.

"Kau tau hal yang menyusun adanya materi dan wujud? Sel? Molekul? Atom? Semuanya pada dasarnya tersambung oleh satu hal yang dasar, yakni Atom. Atau tepatnya, Elektron dan semua interaksinya." Agni mendengarkan serius, mendengar bocoran kekuatan unik tak akan dia lewatkan sedikitpun. "Pada dasarnya, wujud ada karena adanya Molekul yang saling menyatu dan menyusun wujud. Dan kembali, Molekul ada karena adanya beragam Atom yang saling ber-Interaksi tiap waktunya. Dan lebih _Fundamental_ lagi, semua hal itu ada karena adanya Elektron yang saling berpindah, bertukar, hingga reaksi-reaksi lainnya. Intinya yang mau kukatakan adalah, peran Elektron sangat sentral dalam sebuah wujud benda diseluruh alam semesta manapun. "

"Kau memusnahkan Elektron 'begitu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Dewa Agni…" Naruto tersenyum kalem ketike menjelaskan, dia sepertinya sangat menikmati hal ini. "Elektron itu Materi, dan Materi itu ada karena energy. Dan pada hukum kekekalan Energy, energy tak bisa diciptakan atau dimusnahkan, hanya bisa diubah kebentuk lain. Kemampuanku tidak bisa memusnahkan materi secara Konsep, seperti Hipotesamu, yang ada hanya menguraikannya. Bagaimana caranya? Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menghilangkan gaya yang mengikat Elektron dan membuatnya tetap pada posisinya. Dan gaya itu adalah gaya Elektromagnetik.."

Sesuai ketetapan Fisika, di alam semesta ini ada istilah _Gaya Fundamentalis_. Gaya ini adalah Gaya paling dasar yang selalu ber-interaksi dengan Partikel dasar, _Partikel_ Elementer _,_ sehingga menciptakan reaksi tertentu. _Gaya Fundamentalis_ ada 3, Gravitasi, Elektromagnetik juga Gaya Nuklir. Dan salah satu Gaya yang berhasil membuat Elektron tetap berjalan secara semestinya sejak awal diciptakan bahkan sejak _Nukleusintesis_ sekalipun adalah karena adanya Gaya Elektromagnetik. Gaya ini ada karena keberadaan Nukleus sebagai inti atom, dengan gaya ini Elektron tetap melekat rekat dalam sebuah atom dan membantu atom bereaksi.

"Senjataku ini, Dominator adalah perpanjangan tangan dari kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic** , memanipulasi Materi. Senjata ini bisa menembakan gelombang khusus yang akan menjadi gelombang Anti-Elektromagnetik, ketika mengenai sebuah meteri. Dia akan menghilangkan Gaya Elektromagnetik yang mengikat Elektron. Dan seperti yang kau tau? Molekul, Atom tanpa Elektron hanyalah Nukleus hampa yang tak bisa membentuk sebuah wujud. Atau singkatnya, seperti kemampuan Lucifer saat ini, meski berbeda konsep dan mekanisme, kemampuan ini bisa memusnahkan materi hingga tingkat partikel sekalipun..!"

"Begitu yah.." Agni tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Dia baru tau kalau Fenomena sihir ternyata ada penjelasan Sainsnya sekalipun. Dia menjadi miris sendiri, kepada para mahluk supranatural yang terkekang dalam ambisi serakah dan kolot mereka sendiri. Berbeda dengan manusia, yang ber-Evolusi dalam pengatahuan dan pemahaman. Salah satu yang luar biasa, adalah manusia didepannya. Dia hebat dimata Agni bukan karena pancaran kekuatannya yang Abnormal, dia hebat karena kecerdasannya dalam memanfaatkan keajaiban alam semesta itu sendiri. ".., Jadi intinya, aku mutlak menghindari tembakanmu 'kan? Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menyerang seperti tadi. Iya 'kan?"

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, sama saja aku membantumu membunuhku 'kan?" Agni hanya tertawa pelan, Dewa Api itu ternyata cukup humoris juga.

Bliiiiiiitz..!

Agni kembali menghilang. Dia akan menyerang dari jarak jauh dengan anak panah penghancur seperti tadi. Naruto kembali memfokuskan sensor level satu untuk memprediksi serangan dan mengetahui arah serangan Agni meski dalam titik buta sekalipun. Alisnya menyeringit, karena satu hal. _'Dia berada diluar jangkauan sensor? Sensor_ _ **Accelerated Perception**_ _dalam mode_ _ **True Techno-Magic**_ _seharusnya bisa merasakan arah dan vektor semua benda dalam area 80 Km. apa dia tau kelemahan sensor ini? tidak! Dia hanya ber-asumsi. Tak lebih, tak kurang. Tapi kalau asumsinya sampai seperti ini..?'_

Naruto tersenyum kaku. Detik berikutnya, matanya melebar dengan terkejut saat tiba-tiba dibelakangnya muncul anak panah Agni dengan balutan api panas disekitarnya, mengincar kepala Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Untung karena ada sensor Accelerated Perception, salah satu kemampuan yang pernah dia pakai ketika melawan Tengu dulu. Naruto bisa cepat menyadarinya dan bereaksi menghindar. Meski system koordinasi dan geraknya perlu kecepatan tinggi untuk mengikuti perintah otak Naruto.

Naruto mendarat dengan aman disisi lain, tempat pijakan sebelumnya kini sudah hancur tertelan ledakan bersuhu tinggi. Mata Naruto dipaksa melebar kembali saat merasakan arah datang serangan dibelakangnya. Disana, ada anak panah Agni yang kembali bergerak cepat mengincarnya. Naruto untungnya berhasil menghindarinya lagi.

' _Sial! Kalau Agni diluar jangkauan, dan kecepatan serangnya seperti ini, sulit dibuatnya untuk menghindar?! Selisih jarak dan waktu tempuh, kurasa Agni berada 100 Km dari titik ini. kecepatan anak panahnya sendiri bisa 100 Km/Detik. Akurasi sensor Accelerated perception kurang berguna kalau prediksi jaraknya seperti ini. kemampuan sensor kedua, kurasa harus diaktipkan..'_

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dia juga terus berusaha menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Agni yang bisa muncul dimana saja. kawah 50 meter dengan bebatuan yang menguap sudah banyak yang tercipta karena serangan Agni. Disela-sela menghindarnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya pelan dan mencoba meng-aktipkan sensor level 2. Partikel-partikel sihir kecil Naruto sebar disekitar tubuhnya dan dibuat terus mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Ini artinya Naruto sudah meng-aktipkan kemampuan sensor level 2. Dia tak perlu khawatir lagi serangan mematikan Agni.

Passss..

Naruto bereaksi cepat dan menembakan laser pengurai materi dari Dominator miliknya kebelakang tubuhnya, disana anak panah Agni berhasil dimusnahkan dengan akurasi yang tinggi. Kali ini, Naruto berdiri tenang memfokuskan semua sensor miliknya untuk mengetahui semua serangan Agni.

Passss.. Passsss.. Passsss

Gerakan Naruto menembak sangat cepat, terlihat tidak terkoordinasi namun lebih seperti gerak reflek yang cepat. Naruto tanpa melompat kesisi lain, dia terus berdiri disana dan menembakan laser pengurai materi ditempatnya berdiri dengan Dominator miliknya. Depan, Belakang, Kiri, Kanan, semua arah serangan Naruto bisa antisipasi dan halau dengan pengurai materi miliknya. Kini, sudah mencapai puluhan anak panah yang berhasil Naruto halau dan musnahkan.

Bliiiiiiitz..

Agni muncul diatas Naruto, melayang. Dia mengarahkan Busur panah tanpa anak panah, kali ini. namun ada energy yang besar di Busur panah itu. Naruto memandangnya pelan, dan Agni langsung melesatkan serangannya. Lidah api raksasa bersuhu tinggi yang mengincar Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tau dengan jelas serangannya, dan kecepatan serangannya pun lebih lambat. Namun dia lebih memilih melompat menghindar, tak menggunakan Dominator pengurai materi miliknya.

Tanah yang terkena kobaran api itu meleleh karena suhu ekstrim dan menciptakan objek seperti lava yang sangat panas. Agni muncul didepan Naruto dengan senyumannya.

"Hipotesaku benar ternyata..," Naruto menaikan alisnya, heran.

"Apa yang kau coba?"

"Kau bilang, kemampuanmu bisa menguraikan semua materi 'kan? Apa kau pikir semua Element didunia ini terbuat dari materi penyusun, yaitu Atom. Tentu saja tidak, Manusia. Aku tau tentang Fisika yang kalian manusia gunakan, meski tak seluas pengetahuanmu. Pada dasarnya, ada juga wujud atau Element yang tidak tersusun oleh materi. Mereka tersusun karena suatu reaksi materi, penciptaannya pun bisa dikatakan tidak langsung. Dan kau tau? Salah satunya adalah Api! Api tercipta karena interaksi antara bahan bakar dengan Oksigen dalam keadaan suhu yang dipanaskan, maka disana bisa tercipta Api. Serangan awalku, anak panah itu mungkin bisa kau gagalkan dengan menguraikan bahan bakarnya, yaitu dalam hal ini adalah anak panah miliku. Tapi kalau aku menyerang langsung dengan api bagaimana? Seperti Hipotesaku, kau tak bisa menguraikannya 'kan?"

"Cheee.., pengetahuan Fisika seperti itu saja sombong.."

Agni tersenyum, dia kini sudah tau kelemahan dari kemampuan mengurai materi Naruto. Sepertinya, selain bisa dijelaskan secara akal lewat Sains-Fisika. Sihir juga bisa ditemukan kelemahannya, menggunakan perhitungan matematis dari Sains. "Lalu kau! Kecepatan anak panahku tadi bisa mencapai 100 Km/detik. Posisiku tadi mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya. Pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa menghindar cepat dengan waktu sesingkat itu?"

"Yahh, karena sepertinya pembicaraan ini mulai menyenangkan aku akan memberikan gambarannya.."

"Di alam semesta manapun, selain dalam kondisi _Absolute Zero_ semua Materi mempunyai Energi kinetic dan bergerak. Otomatis, mereka juga mempunyai kecepatan dan juga arah gerak. Dan-,"

"Jadi intinya, kau bisa merasakan sebuah gerak semua benda dalam radius tertentu 'kan? Melihat perbandingan jarak dan situasi sebelumnya, kurasa radius yang kumaksud 80-90 Km 'kan? Bantah kalau salah.."

"Yang perlu kubantah adalah kau yang memotong penjelasan, Dewa Agni.." Agni diam saja, Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli tindakan Agni dan kembali menjelaskan. "Sederhananya seperti itu, dan detailnya aku bisa merasakan arah gerak sebuah benda dalam tingkatan apapun dalam radius tertentu."

"Aku yakin bukan itu saja yang menyelamatkanmu tadi. Kau masih punya yang lain 'kan?"

"Kau benar. Kurasa yang perlu ku jelaskan tidak banyak, aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau Gerak Reflek itu sipatnya Spontan dan sangat cepat merespon sesuatu setelah merasakan rangsangan. Dan yah, silahkan analisis apa yang ada disekitarku.."

Agni menggunakan mata Dewanya, menganalisis partikel sihir yang ada disekitar Naruto. Matanya menyipit sebentar sebelum dia melebarkannya. Dia punya Hipotesa tentang ini, kali ini. "Kusimpulkan, partikel-partikel yang mengelilingimu itu? Partikel itu gunanya sebagai penerima rangsangan 'kan? maksudku seperti ini, dengan kemampuan merasakan arah kau bisa tau ada serangan yang datang, kemudian dengan partikel-partikel sihir disekitarmu itu, maka kau bisa bergerak cepat menghalau seranganku, meski tak melihatnya sama sekali. Konsepnya seperti penjelasanmu tadi, adalah gerak reflek 'kan?"

Ketika melawan Tengu dulu, Naruto pernah dipatahkan kelemahan dari sensor Accelerated Perception yang bisa merasakan arah dan vektor. Dan itu adalah system gerak Naruto sendiri. Tantangan dari kemampuan ini adalah, apakah bisa tubuh Naruto mengikuti semua perintah otak Naruto yang bergerak cepat merasakan sesuatu? Dan pada pertarungan kali ini melawan Agni, Naruto juga mendapat tantangan seperti itu. Dengan kecepatan serang seperti itu, tubuh manusia Naruto sulit menghindari serangan. Dan akhirnya dia menggunakan kemampuan sensor level 2, yakni menerima rangsangan dan selanjutnya melakukan sesuatu antisipasi dengan konsep gerak reflek. Tentu saja karena gerak reflek sipatnya spontan dan sangat cepat dari gerak sadar, maka Nauto berhasil menghalau semua serangan Agni tadi.

"Tapi yang kulihat disini, partikel-partikel itu posisinya tidak terlalu jauh dari tubuhmu sendiri. Yang paling jauh, mungkin hanya 2 meter dari tubuhmu. Dan seperti katamu tadi 'kan? mereka harus menerima rangsangan, atau dalam hal ini anak panahku mengenai mereka? Kalau begitu, bukannya itu akan membuatmu terlambat merasakan serangan dan ujung-ujungnya akan mengenaimu 'kan? apa ada yang salah dalam Hipotesa tadi?"

Perbincangan ini mulai panjang dengan analisis seperti ini. tapi wajar, mereka berdua adalah type petarung yang mempedulikan informasi. "Kurasa pengetahuanmu tentang Fisika hanya secuil, Dewa Agni. Apa kau tidak tau perpindahan kalor atau panas? Perpindahan panas dari suatu benda kebenda lain dengan suhu yang lebih rendah. Oke, mungkin kau tau perpindahan kalor itu biasanya melalui Konduksi 'kan? padahal bukan hanya itu saja. ada perpindahan kalor melalui Radiasi. Mungkin kau tau, semua benda yang memiliki suhu itu memancarkan gelombangnya sendiri. Dan Radiasi ada karena gelombang-gelombang itu yang keluar bergerak kemana-mana. Itu namanya Radiasi.."

"Jadi intinya, partikel-partikel itu menerima rangsangan dari Radiasi yang dikeluarkan anak panahku 'kan? meski jarak kontaknya masih jauh, tapi karena ada Radiasi yang bekerja kau bisa merasakannya juga 'kan?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Dan sekedar informasi saja, Benda memancarkan Radiasinya ketika suhunya mencapai 1000-3000 Kelvin…" Suhu anak panah Agni mencapai 7500 Celcius, jadi mustahil jika tidak ada Radiasi yang keluar dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, serangan Api langsung tetap tak bisa kau halau 'kan?" Agni kembali menyerang, dia menembakan lidah Api raksasa dari Busur panahnya ke Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali bergerak menghindar dan berlari, kemampuan mengurai materi tak bekerja kali ini. kali ini Agni yang diam saja, dan Naruto yang berlari. Berbanding terbalik dari yang tadi.

' _Mungkin kemampuan mengurai materi tidak berguna. Tapi Dominator miliku tidak hanya menguraikan materi saja.'_

 **Lethal Eliminator : Activate**

Moncong Dominator Naruto bergerak bertranformasi. Suara-suara mekanik muncul disela Naruto berlari dari kejaran api Agni. Naruto mengarahkan moncong senjatanya menuju Agni yang diam dalam posisi melayang, sembari terus menembakan lidah api raksasa. Sekali pelatuk ditarik, Naruto menembakan laser yang kelihatannya sama seperti tadi. Agni berhasil menghindari serangan itu, dan Akurasi Naruto sendiri sepertinya sangat buruk. Kembali, Naruto bergerak berlari menghindari api Agni. Dia sesekali menembak Agni dengan Dominator miliknya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Agni kali ini dikelilingi Naruto yang berlari mengitarinya sembari menembakinya terus.

Sreeeet..

Naruto berhenti berlari dan berdiri tenang menatap Agni. Dewa api itu menatap heran dan kembali menyiapkan energynya untuk menyerang. Dia kemudian menarik tali Busurnya dan melepaskannya.

Blaaaaaaar..!

Bukan lidah api yang mengincar Naruto yang muncul, namun ledakan diposisi Agni yang menelannya. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sumringah karena rencananya berhasil. "Hydrogen adalah unsure yang mudah meledak bila kontak dengan api bersuhu tinggi. Dan seperti kataku tadi, Dominator ini adalah perpanjangan konsep dari kemampuan **True Techno-Magic**. mudah bagiku untuk menembakan Hydrogen keudara disekitar.."

Swuuuuuuuuush..!

Dari balik ledakan kecil itu, muncul Pilar api raksasa yang diameternya ratusan meter bergerak cepat menuju Naruto. Serangan tiba-tiba dan ber-skala luas itu tentu tak mungkin dihindari oleh Naruto dalam mode ini. alhasil dia tertelan pilar api dan tanah yang dia pijak pun berubah menjadi cair Karena suhu ekstrim yang mengenainya.

Tap.

Agni mendarat ditanah dengan aman. Dia yakin musuhnya sudah meleleh karena serangan area dan cepat miliknya. Mustahil tubuh manusia yang tanpa perlindungan bisa selamat dari suhu ekstrim seperti tadi. Dewa api itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan karena cukup melelahkan juga bertarung dengan Naruto. Apalagi otaknya, dia dipaksa menganalisis semua situasi hanya untuk mengerti semua keanehan dari kemampuan musuhnya. Agni membalikan badannya dan berniat pergi.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Dewa sialaan.."

Buuuuuugh..!

Tanpa bisa menoleh kebelakang, Agni terlebih dahulu terlempar jauh kesamping Karena tendangan Naruto di pipinya. Dia sendiri dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja meski sudah tertelan api yang bisa melelehkan semua benda padat sekalipun. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa Naruto sudah terbakar oleh sesuatu.

Agni muncul kembali didepan Naruto dengan cepat, tendangan Naruto sekalipun hanya memberikannya lecet. Mata Dewa berkulit merah itu kembali menyipit melihat Naruto yang bebas dari Api tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu. Tidak, tapi kau melindungi seluruh tubuhmu dengan sesuatu. sesuatu yang sangat rapat, sampai mataku tak bisa melihat celah disana. Jika melihat kecilnya materi penyusunnya dan rapatnya armor tak terlihatmu, kau menyusunnya dari partikel terkecil 'kan? seperti Quark, Bosson, dan macam-macamnya."

"Kau benar..," Naruto membenarkan analisis Agni, dia kemudian menghilangkan satu Dominator miliknya. Satunya lagi dia pegang di tangan kiri. Pria pirang itu berniat bertarung adu pukul dengan dibarengi serangan jarak jauh-menengah. "Ini adalah kemampuan kedua **True Techno-Magic. The True-Aura**. Kemampuan ini membuatku bisa membuat armor tak terlihat yang tak bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun didunia ini. sehingga memberikanku pertahanan mutlak."

"Jangan mengatakan _Hyperbola_. Mana mungkin ada pertahanan mutlak didunia ini.."

"Mau dicoba?"

Blaaaaaaaaaar..!

Sekejap mata, Naruto dan Agni sudah beradu tinju disisi lain dan melelehkan bebatuan tempat pijakan mereka. Tinju mereka sepertinya sangat kuat, sehingga bisa membuat efek seperti itu. Naruto yang menggunakan kemampuan kedua Armor tak terlihat, dan Agni yang kini juga terselimuti api bersuhu tinggi, saling beradu tinju. Busur panah Agni dihilangkan sebentar untuk bertarung adu tinju.

"Hooh~.., sepertinya pertahananmu cukup kuat juga. Tubuhku yang diselimuti api bersuhu 100.000 Kelvin sekalipun bisa kau tahan dan tak memberikan efek. Mau lanjut adu tinju?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka kembali menghilang dan bergerak cepat kesisi lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Selain memberikannya pertahanan mutlak, kemampuan ini membuat Naruto mendapat kekuatan lebih juga kecepatan tinggi. Mereka muncul disisi lain dan Saling beradu tinju, daratan tempat mereka berpijak kembali meleleh karena suhu tinggi yang tercipta. "Celahmu lebaar..!"

Naruto menembakan laser pengurai materi dari Dominator ditangan kiri, menuju tubuh Agni yang terselimuti Api. Kalau terkena, mungkin Agni akan berlubang tubuhnya dan kalah. Namun sepertinya perhitungan Naruto salah, serangannya tak memberikan efek apapun pada Agni yang terselimuti api. "Kau lupa? Api bukan materi. Dan Kau menembakan pengurai materi? Yang terurai hanya Oksigen disekitar, manusia.."

Buuuuuugh..!

Agni menendang perut Naruto yang terlindung Armor manifestasi kemampuan kedua **True Techno-Magic**. Pemuda itu terlempar beberapa Km karena kekuatan tendangan Dewa Api itu. Namun tubuhnya masih belum terluka karena pertahanan mutlak miliknya. Agni bergerak cepat memotong jarak dengan Naruto, dia sudah ada didepan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat.

Haaap

Naruto mengarahkan tinjunya, Agni mengelak kesampingnya. Tak sampai disana, Naruto mengarahkan tendangannya menuju Agni. Posisi seperti itu membuat penglihatan tertutupi dan Agni tak menyadari serangan Naruto, alhasil Agni terkena tendangan Naruto dan terlempar jauh kebelakang. Dibelakangnya sudah menunggu bukit bebatuan raksasa yang terlihat keras. Naruto menysul Agni yang terlempar dan menembakan serangan pengurai materi, bukan ketubuh Agni karena pasti itu tak akan memberikan efek apapun.

"Apa yang kau tembak, Manusia? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan kemampuan seperti itu!"

"Yang kutembak bukanlah kau, Dewa Agni! Tapi sesuatu dibelakangmu..!" Agni yang masih terlempar, melihat kebalakang dan melihat Bukit bebatuan yang Simetris dengan tubuhnya kini berlubang dan bisa dimasuki oleh tubuhnya. Agni masuk dalam lubang yang dibuat Naruto dan terjebak didalam bebukitan batu keras itu. Naruto berdiri diluar lubang, Dominator dia arahkan kedalam lubang, tepatnya menuju Agni.

"Jika serangan pengurai materi tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan serangan yang terjadi karena reaksi materi?" Naruto menembakan sebuah Bola kecil dengan cahaya-cahaya biru didalamnya, seperti sebuah _Fatamorgana_ yang bergerak indah. Bola kecil itu melesat cepat dan masuk ke lubang yang dibuat Naruto, sebelum reaksi terjadi Naruto terlebih dahulu lari sejauh mungkin dari bebukitan tersebut.

KAABOOOOOOOM..!

Ledakan besar yang menghancurkan bebukitan itu dan sekitarnya terjadi disana. Gelombang kejut terasa dan angin panas menerpa Naruto yang berlari menjauh, untungnya dia punya pertahanan mutlak yang melindunginya. Jadi tak akan pernah jadi masalah. "Itu adalah _Fusion Nuclier_. Didalamnya sudah disiapkan Hidrogen dalam bola bertekanan tinggi. Dengan kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic** ditambah pengetahuan Fisika-Nuklir, maka mudah mewujudkannya tanpa membuang energy untuk serangan sebesar itu."

Zwuuuuuuush..!

Agni bergerak cepat dari dalam ledakan dan memotong jarak dengan Naruto. Gerakannya seperti sebuah pesawat ulang-alik saking cepatnya. Api ditubuhnya sepertinya menambah mobilitas tubuhnya. Dia ada diatas Naruto dan melancarkan serangan tinju miliknya kebawah. Karena cepatnya serangan, Naruto tak bisa menghindari dan terkena tinju Api Agni. Tanah dalam radius 3 Km amblas dan meleleh karena tekanan dan suhu luar biasa yang diciptakan Agni.

Agni sendiri masih melayang tanpa pijakan. Dalam _Slow motion_ , matanya melihat beberapa bola _Fusion Nuclear_ melayang pelan disekitar Agni. Sepertinya Naruto sudah menyiapkan hal itu sebelum dia terkena tinju Agni dan ikut amblas kebawah. Bola itu mulai bereaksi melakukan reaksi Fusi, dan selanjutnya..

KABOOOOOOOOM..!

Ledakan maha besar terjadi ditempat Agni. Ledakan yang umum dihasilkan oleh Bom Nuklir dan Bom Thermonuklir. Menciptakan sebuah awan jamur atau _Mushrom Cloud_ menjulang keatas awan dengan tinggi mencapai 40 Km! dikatakan suhu dari Ledakan Bom Fusi Nuklir, bisa mencapai 350 Juta Kelvin! Meski hanya sekejap dan sebentar, namun suhu dari ledakan itu sudah melebihi dari suhu inti Matahari sekalipun. Angin panas tersebar hingga radius 100 Km dan awan hitam diatas sana terhempas puluhan Km. benar-benar ledakan yang luar biasa. Dan Agni juga Naruto ada didalam ledakan itu.

Buuuuuuuugh..!

Pwooooooousssh..

Dengan tiba-tiba efek ledakan dari Bom buatan Naruto terhempas karena suatu tekanan tinggi. Disana , didalam bekas ledakan tadi. Naruto saling adu tinju dengan Agni. Mereka masih baik-baik saja meski tertelan ledakan besar sekalipun. Naruto selamat karena ada pertahanan mutlak yang hampir mustahil ditembus oleh apapun. Sedangkan Agni, dia adalah Dewa Api dan kekuatannya bisa menyerap Kalor dan menjadikannya Energy. Mereka masih diam dalam posisi adu tinju tanpa pijakan dibawahnya, karena tanah sudah hancur lebur dan banyak juga yang meleleh karena efek serangan mereka.

"Sepertinya pertahananmu benar-benar mutlak menghalau materi masuk yah? Bahkan Oksigen sekalipun tak bisa menembusnya, dan Gelombang radiasi dari suhu ratusan juta pun tak mampu menembus pertahananmu. Kurasa, yang bisa menembusnya hanya Foton Cahaya, suara dan Gravitasi saja 'kan?"

Benar kata Agni. Hampir semua materi tak bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak Naruto. Yang bisa masuk hanya Gravitasi, suara dan Foton pembawa Cahaya saja, sisanya tak bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak super rapat yang terbuat dan tersusun dari Reaksi Gaya Fundamental alam semesta dengan Partikel Elementer, Naruto. Kemampuan kedua **True Techno-Magic** sepertinya adalah pertahanan paling mutlak dan kuat sepanjang sejarah Dunia Supranatural.

Kenapa Agni bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu dan kenapa Naruto masih bisa bergerak meski akses Oksigen tak bisa masuk pertahanannya? Jawaban pertama, Agni bisa melihat Naruto yang masih terlihat oleh mata dan memantulkan gelombang Cahayanya sendiri, mungkin kalau Cahaya tak bisa tembus, Naruto tak akan terlihat dan dia pun tak akan bisa melihat sekitarnya. Karena jika cahaya terhalangi oleh sesuatu dan menghalanginya kontak dengan mata, maka Naruto mutlak tak bisa melihat apapun. Gravitasi sudah tentu akan bekerja, karena Naruto masih menempati ruang-waktu. Lalu soal Oksigen, sepertinya Naruto menyiapkannya didalam pertahanan itu untuk jaga-jaga. Entah dengan mekanisme seperti apa, Agni tak peduli.

"…, Tapi mari kita lihat seberapa kuat pertahanan mutlakmu ini, manusia."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Silahkan dicoba."

Dan mereka kemudian lanjut bertarung adu tinju dan serangan fisik berlapis pertahanan masing-masing. Naruto dengan pertahanan mutlak yang katanya mampu menahan apapun didunia ini, bahkan Pain anak buahnya sendiri mengatakan bahwa Naruto bisa bertahan di Inti matahari atau ledakan _Hypernova_ sekalipun, lalu Agni yang diselimuti Api bersuhu 100 Ribu Kelvin yang hanya dengan seujung jari saja, cukup menguapkan materi padat apapun. Mereka dengan kemampuan masing-masing, menghilang cepat dan beradu serangan disisi lain yang lebih nyaman. Lingkungan sekitar hancur lebur dan bebatuan menguap juga meleleh karena adu serang mereka.

Buuuuugh.!

Naruto menghantamkan tinju miliknya menuju wajah Agni dan berhasil. Namun Dewa itu tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya, dibawah mereka tanah bukan lagi berbentuk padat, namun cair seperti magma. Meski mempunyai pertahanan mutlak, Naruto tak ubahnya bersembunyi dalam cangkang. Kekuatan tinjunya tak bisa sekuat Dewa yang penuh akan energy, jadi sekedar untuk melukai atau membuat Agni terlempar yang kini sudah meningkatkan energynya itu sangat mustahil. Pertarungan berlanjut dengan mereka bergerak cepat berpindah posisi ke daratan yang masih padat.

Buuuuuuuuugh!

Sekali tinju Agni, Naruto terlempar puluhan Km karena kekuatannya. Tentu saja, kekuatan tinju Agni adalah kekuatan Dewa yang katanya kini sudah setara _Trimurti_ (Shiva, Vhisnu, Brahma). Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Agni punya pukulan mematikan, yang sekali pukul bisa meratakan Gunung tertinggi sekalipun plus dengan melelehkannya. Tapi meski begitu, pertahanan mutlak Naruto masih kuat untuk menahan kekuatan macam apapun.

KABOOOOOOOM..!

Disisi lain, ledakan Bom _Fussion Nuclear_ buatan Naruto, hasil dari kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic**. terjadi dibeberapa sudut dan memeriahkan pertarungan mereka. _Mushrom Cloud_ membumbung tinggi dimana-mana dan membuat awan terhempas entah kemana, seperti kapas yang berterbangan. Daratan hancur lebur dan pegunungan bebatuan keras sudah tak berbentuk karena efek ledakan tersebut. Bebatuan cair yang menyerupai Lava, uap Batu yang diuapkan oleh Agni dan juga Radiasi _Gamma_ mematikan yang tercipta karena Ledakan Reaksi Fusi Nuklir. Daratan seluas 3 Juta km itu kini benar-benar tak layak huni oleh mahluk macam apapun.

Jika ada manusia nekat berdiri disini, dia akan langsung terbakar oleh angin panas hasil ledakan Nuklir. Selanjutnya, organ-organnya sampai tulang sekalipun akan menguap karena kondisi suhu ekstrim di tempat ini. kalaupun bisa selamat dan bertahan dari semua itu, maka efek jangka panjang dari Radiasi _Radioaktif_ dan Radiasi _Gamma_ bisa membunuhnya lain waktu. Cacat permanen, Mutasi Genetik dan penyakit lainnya menunggu jika manusia nekat masuk ke daratan yang luas ini.

Pertarungan kedua monster itu berlangsung selama 10 menit lebih. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang itu dengan adu tinju dan menghancurkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Terhitung, radius 500 Ribu Km sudah hancur tak karuan karena ulah mereka. Pertarungan mereka pun saling memiliki kelemahan dan kelebihan. Dimana Naruto yang punya pertahanan mutlak, justru tak bisa memberikan pukulan mematikan pada Agni. Sedang dengan Agni, dia bisa memberikan pukulan mematikan yang maha dahsyat, namun Naruto masih terlindungi oleh pertahanan mutlaknya. Mungkin kalau pertahanan itu tak ada, dia sudah mati sedari awal. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di daratan yang masih utuh, adu tinju mereka hentikan karena tak menunjukan hasil apapun.

"Aku punya Hipotesa menarik.." Naruto menaikan alisnya heran, napasnya cukup dikuras untuk bertarung melawan Agni. Meski kekuatannya masih sangat besar.

"Gravitasi, Suara dan Foton pembawa cahaya, itu yang bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak mu 'kan? Tapi kurasa, masih ada hal yang bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak mu itu. Sesuatu yang kerapatannya juga sangat rapat seperti pertahanan mutlakmu. Intinya, untuk mengalahkanmu aku harus menyerang dengan serangan super rapat agar bisa menembus kerapatan pertahanan mutlakmu 'kan?"

"Dan kau pikir ada di alam semesta yang lebih rapat dari Pertahanan mutlak ini? tentu saja tidak ada. Oke, aku tak akan membantahnya karena itu benar. Membiarkan Foton pembawa cahaya masuk pun itu sangat rumit, dan aku yakin tak ada lagi yang bisa menembusnya."

"Dalam Fisika-Nuklir, ada sebuah Gelombang yang sangat special karena dia adalah bentuk dari radiasi Elektromagnetik yang penuh energy, Gelombang ini dihasilkan dari Radioaktivitas dan Proses Nuklir lainnya yang masuk dalam Mekanika Kuantum, seperti contohnya reaksi penghancuran Positron sang Elektron positif dengan Elektron."

"Radiasi _Gamma_ maksudmu? Kau sudah lihat tadi 'kan? ledakan Bom Thermonuklir dari Bom _Fussion Nuclear_ buatanku pun, Radiasi _Gamma_ yang dihasilkannya tak bisa menembusku? Kau ini berkata sok Fisika tapi kenyataannya tak memahami Sains-Fisika sendiri. Kau cerdas, tapi sayang kau Bebal Dewa Agni.."

Tak terpengaruh ejekan Naruto, Agni melanjutkan. "Tentu saja tak berpengaruh, karena penghasil Radiasi itu dari Reaksi Nuklir biasa dan kecil. Di Alam semesta yang luas ini, reaksi yang kau buat sangat dan amat kecil. Ada yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari ini. dan aku yakin aku bisa menciptakannya untuk membunuhmu."

Selain dari hasil reaksi Nuklir Bom Hidrogen, Radiasi _Gamma_ bisa muncul karena efek _Supernova_ sebuah Bintang, Bintang yang terserap _Black Hole_ , hingga Gelombang energy dipusat Galaksi Bima Sakti atau dalam sebuah _Quasar_. "Kau mau membuat apa? Mini Galaksy? Aku yakin meski kau Brahman sekalipun, akan sangat sulit mewujudkan hal itu. Meski bisa, hal itu belum tentu bisa menembus pertahanan mutlak ku 'kan?"

"Bukan.." Agni memunculkan kembali Busur panahnya, dia mengarahkannya keatas langit. Mantera-mantera pemanggilan dan seperti pemujaan Dewa dia ucapkan secara khusyu hingga matanya terpejam serius. Dengan secara ajaib, muncul anak panah beraura kekuatan luar biasa di Busur panah itu, Agni menarik tali Busur, dan kemudian meluncurkan anak panah itu menuju langit. Mencapai ketinggian tertentu, anak panah itu bersinar dan pecah menjadi 8 Bola bercahaya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, 8 Bola itu bergerak kemasing-masing arah mata angin. Entah sampai jarak berapa ribu Km.

".., _Supernova_. Fenomena dimana bintang meledak akan terjadi di daratan ini. dan dengan itu, meski suhu Milyaran Kelvinnya tak bisa menembus pertahananmu, maka aku yakin Radiasi _Gamma_ nya pasti bisa menembus dan membunuhmu sekejap mata. Kali ini, pengetahuan Sainsmu itu tak berguna jika berhadapan dengan pengetahuan Dewa yang sudah ribuan tahun ini.."

Naruto hanya memasang sikap biasa. Dia bukannya takut, malah menunggu serangan yang disiapkan Agni. Kemampuannya yang bisa mengetahui semua Fenomena Fisika memandang sekitar saat suhu sekitar mulai naik karena perpindahan kalor melalui Radiasi diudara sekitar. "Jika perhitunganku tak salah, Bola-bola milikmu itu kini memiliki suhu 15 Juta Kelvin atau setara dengan suhu inti Matahari 'kan? aku bisa melihatnya dengan melihat panjang gelombang radiasi yang dipancarkannya. Sebelum meledakannya, kau ingin tetap mencoba menyerang dengan radiasi Elektromagnetik suhu panas 'kah?"

Ada sebuah Hipotesa menarik untuk ini. dikatakan, jikalau sebuah Benda sebesar jarum memiliki Temperatur atau suhu seperti dan menyamai suhu inti Matahari, yakni 15 Juta Kelvin. Maka dalam radius 1600 Km, manusia atau mahluk hidup apapun akan terkena radiasinya dan kemungkinan akan mati. Mungkin pengecualian bagi mahluk kuat.

' _Tapi sayang, pertahanan mutlakku tak bisa ditembus meski kau menciptakan 100 Bola bersuhu sama dengan inti Matahari sekalipun.'_

Tanah dan bebatuan mulai menunjukan reaksi karena efek 8 Bola bersuhu 15 Juta Kelvin tersebut. Tanah mulai menguap, bahkan bebatuan keras pun mulai menguap menjadi uap batu. Mungkin jika disini tekanannya sesuai, uap-uap atau gas panas tersebut bisa menjadi Plasma. Naruto dan Agni masih berdiri aman-aman saja meski pijakan mereka sudah ikut menguap, mereka melayang dengan kemampuannya masing-masing.

"Ledakan akan segera terjadi. Meski ini miniature, tapi reaksinya sama, suhunya juga sama sampai panjang gelombang dan Radiasi _Gamma_ nya pun sama."

Secara bersamaan, Bola-bola buatan Agni mulai bergejolak dan menyusut menjadi sekecil biji semangka, awalnya mereka sebesar Bola kasti. Dengan beberapa prosedur reaksi lainnya, biji-biji kecil bersuhu 1 Milyar Kelvin itu mulai tak stabil karena energynya mulai ber-reaksi. Daratan dalam radius 300 Ribu Km benar-benar terpengaruhi oleh serangan Agni kali ini, daratan menguap dan materi mulai tak stabil. Cahaya menyilaukan tercipta dari 8 Biji itu, sangat terang sebelum..

FLAAAAAAAAAASH..!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM..!

Dimulai cahaya menyilaukan yang amat sangat terang, selanjutnya ledakan maha dahsyat tercipta dan melahap setengah Daratan yang amat luas ini. ledakan ini tak memunculkan kembang api atau api merah, kuning dan biru seperti ledakan pada umumnya. Ledakan bersuhu lebih dari 1 Milyar Kelvin ini, menciptakan ledakan cahaya berwarna putih yang sangat elegan namun mematikan karena hampir semua materi musnah dibuatnya. Meski tak terkena ledakan langsung, area tersisa tetap hancur dan menguap karena ekstrimnya suhu yang dihasilkan. Entah bagaimana nasib Naruto didalam sana, manusia bahkan Maou sekalipun bisa mati instan jika terkena ledakan seperti itu. Agni masih selamat, dia bisa menyerap Kalor dan menjadikannya energy. Namun entah dengan Naruto.

Butuh 20 menit sebelum ledakan benar-benar berhenti dan Daratan bisa dilihat, meski asap masih membumbung. Dan kalau bisa dilihat, maka mata sesiapapun mahluk bisa melihat kehancuran yang maha dahsyat. Kehancuran yang sampai membuat kawah raksasa hingga batas Kekkai Dimensi buatan dibagian paling bawah, dan Kekkai itu pun retak dan sedikit lagi hancur jika terkena kehancuran seperti tadi. Robekan Dimensi mulai muncul dimana-mana karena kuatnya Ledakan tersebut, hingga sanggup mempengaruhi dan merobek Ruang-waktu.

Dikepulan asap yang amat tebal, Agni berdiri melayang dengan Armor Api bersuhu 100 Ribu Kelvin. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja dan sedikit lecet meski tertelan ledakan maha dahsyat. Kulit merahnya yang khas masih utuh-utuh saja. rambut apinya berkobar-kobar ditengan efek ledakan maha dahsyat. Dia menarik napas panjang dan tertawa kecil penuh kesenangan.

"Akhirnya.., " Agni memandang langit yang menghitam dengan hiasan robekan Dimensi dengan wajah puas. ".., Akhirnya manusia itu mati! Hah, haha.., hahahahahaha.., akhirnya dia mati! Meski harus mengeluarkan kekuatan baruku sebagai _Primordial's God_ itu tak mengapa! Selama kekuatan _Protogenoi_ ini melekat dalam nadi Dewaku, aku bisa mengabdi terus pada Indra-sama dan menyenangkannya! Tak peduli lawannya Brahma ata Vhisnu sekalipun! Dengan kekuatan ini aku pasti selalu menang, hahahaha.."

Dewa Api itu terus tertawa senang meski kondisi tempat yang dia tempati hancur lebur tak berbentuk akibat efek pertarungan kelas Dewa antara Agni melawan Naruto dengan **True Techno-Magic** miliknya. Tawa miliknya dia hentikan saat bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri karena sebuah sensasi yang menggelitik dan membangunkan rasa takutnya, matanya bergetar penuh keterkejutan saat hawa kehadiran seseorang hadir dibelakang tubuhnya. Dia menengok ke belakang dengan patah-patah.

"Hooh~…, jadi semua sumber kekuatan Abnormal ini karena kau sudah menjadi Primordial's God ata _Protogenoi_ yah? Dengan peningkatan sebesar ini, kau bisa mengalahkan Brahma sekalipun dengan mudah. Hmmm, tapi sayang..,"

Dibelakang Agni, Naruto muncul dengan kondisi tanpa luka sedikitpun dan seolah pertahanan mutlaknya benar-benar melindunginya. Dominator miliknya dia arahkan menuju punggung Agni, dan energy mulai tersusun di moncong senjata _Futuristic_ tersebut. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Agni dan membisikan sesuatu,

".., Untuk mengalahkan manusia sepertiku, kau harus lebih cerdas."

Chuuuuuuuuu..!

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Agni terlempar begitu saja dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia terlempar kedepan dengan cepat dan kemudian menghantam ujung Kekkai dengan keras, hingga membat Kekkai kuat itu retak dibuatnya. Bunyi tulang patah juga terdengar jelas saat Agni menghantam dinding Dimensi buatan tersebut. Entah fenomena Sihir-Fisika apa yang membuat Agni terlempar sampai seperti itu. Yang pasti adalah, Naruto masih hidup dan kembali membuktikan kekuatan pertahanan mutlak miliknya.

Naruto meniup moncong senjatanya, Dramatis. Matanya memandang sekitar yang sudah benar-benar seperti Planet hancur. Retakan dimensi, Radiasi Radioaktif yang menyebar dimana-mana dan suhu ekstrim yang tak cocok untuk manusia atau mahluk apapun. Naruto dibuat kembali memikirkan perkataan Agni. _Menjadi Primordial?_ Naruto tentu tau istilah seperti itu. Itu adalah istilah yang mengacu pada Dewa dan Mahluk Kuno yang hidup pada awal-awal alam semesta ini tercipta. Dan bisa dikatakan, Dewa atau Mahluk seperti itu di zaman sekarang sudah hilang Eksistensinya. Mungkin yang tersisa, adalah Ophis dengan kedua Naga lainnya. Itu yang Naruto tau, dan tak ada yang lain lagi. Zeus, Shiva, Vhisnu dan atau Odin, mereka bisa dikatakan Dewa muda jika dibanding Dewa purba Primordial. Dan menurut literature, penguasaan dan kekuatan Dewa purba Primordial sangatlah kuat dan amat luar biasa. Mungkin sekarang Naruto berhasil melihatnya, dia berhasil melihat kekuatan Agni yang sangat meningkat pesat.

BLAAAAAAAAAR..!

Diposisi Agni yang jauh disana, terjadi ledakan api bersuhu tinggi yang kembali menguapkan segala materi padat disekitarnya. Mata Naruto menajam kesana, dan dia bisa melihat wujud Agni telah berubah jauh. Sosoknya masih sama seperti Agni yang berkulit merah, namun kali ini ukurannya sangat kolosal dengan tinggi 150 meter. Dewa api yang perwjudannya menjadi Anomali karena sekarang telah ber-Evolusi menjadi Primordial itu, membawa Busur panahnya disalah satu tangannya. Api berkobar-kobar di Senjata **Agneyastra** itu. Sekali gerakan kecil, Dewa raksasa itu hilang dan muncul didepan Naruto dengan terpaut jarak 5 Km. mata merah Agni berkobar memandang Naruto remeh.

" **Sepertinya kau benar-benar mempunyai pertahanan mutlak yah, manusia? Tapi berkat itu aku benar-benar mengetahui apa kelemahan pertahanan mutlakmu, manusia..** "

Naruto memandang tertarik. "Dan apa itu, Dewa Agni?!"

Hembusan napas Agni terlihat bersuhu tinggi dengan uap yang terlihat panas. " **Seperti asumsi awal, pertahanan mutlakmu hanya bisa ditembus oleh sesuatu yang lebih rapat dan sangat rapat. Mungkin hampir benar jika pertahananmu itu sudah yang paling rapat, tapi apa kau tau? Didunia ini ada yang lebih dan paling rapat dan dekat dialam semesta, saking dekat dan rapatnya hal itu disebut oleh para Ilmuan sebagai,** _ **Planck Length**_ **!** "

Naruto melebarkan matanya, sangat terkejut. Dia tak menyangka Agni bisa tau hal yang paling berbahaya untuk kemampuan kedua **True Techno-Magic** miliknya ini. _Planck Length_ adalah jarak terdekat dan paling rapat di alam semesta, tak ada yang lebih rapat dan dekat lagi meski Dewa memaksakan hal itu sekalipun. Memangnya berapa jarak kedekatan itu? Jaraknya sangat kecil, yakni _0.0000000000000000000000000161 Nanometers_! Dengan kerapatan seperti itu, bisa dipastikan pertahanan mutlak Naruto bisa ditembus. Lalu apa asal dari _Planck Length_ tersebut?

" **Kau benar.** _ **The Planck Length**_ **atau jarak terdekat dan paling rapat di semesta hanya bisa dicapai dan tercipta oleh sebah Gelombang radiasi dari sebuah suhu** _ **Teoris**_ **. Yakni suhu terpanas di alam semesta sejak Big bang atau terciptanya alam semesta ini.., itu adalah..!** _ **Absolute Hot**_ **!** " mata Naruto semakin melebar terkejut!

Suhu Absolut panas atau _Absolute Hot_ adalah suhu terpanas yang bisa diukur oleh Fisika. Suhu setinggi ini tidak bahkan dikatakan tak pernah ada benda yang mencapai Suhu Absolut setelah proses Big bang berlangsung. Seperti kata Agni, suhu ini bisa menghasilkan Gelombang radiasi yang sangat rapat sehingga dikatakan sebagai _The Planck Length_ , dan membuat suhu ini juga disebut _The Planck Themperature_. Ingat soal panjang gelombang radiasi 'kan? semakin tinggi suhunya, maka semakin rapat pula antara lembah dan puncak sebuah gelombang radiasi, atau singkatnya, semakin rapat pula gelombang radiasi jika suhunya terus dinaikan. Memang berapa Suhu Absolut ini? suhunya menurut Fisika adalah, _..000.000.000 Kelvin!_ Itulah suhu tertinggi di alam semesta manapun yang pernah ada!

" **Aku akan menuangkan semua kekuatan Primordial yang kudapat dari-Nya untuk menciptakan suhu Absolute tersebut. Mau kau kabur hingga ujung Dimensi ini sekalipun atau membuat Kekkai terkuat sekalipun, kau pasti mati karena suhu Absolute ini! kau akan mati, manusia!** "

Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat! Naruto sebelumnya tak pernah kepikiran kemampuan pertahanan terkuat yang dia anggap sebagai pertahanan mutlak terkuat dialam semesta, bisa mempunyai kelemahan seperti ini. dan belum lagi Agni bisa mewujudkan kelemahan itu dan kemungkinan besar bisa membunuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, meski Naruto menambah perlindungannya dengan memunculkan _Chakravartin_ menggunakan kemampuan pertama **True Techno-Magic** sekalipun, Naruto bahkan Dewa Mitologi apapun tak akan selamat! Bayangkan saja, dalam suhu 1 Trilyun Kelvin –pun Atom tak akan selamat dan benar-benar mulai aneh. Electron keluar dari inti atom dan bergerak bebas kesana-kemari, Nukleus yang didalamnya ada Proton dan Neutron akan meleleh dan menjadi Sup Nukleus. Sebuah kondisi materi yang benar-benar mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada _Hypernova_ 100 Bintang sekalipun. _Chakravartin_ akan meleleh dan musnah tanpa sedetik berlalu jika dia terkena suhu Absolute, mungkin pertahanan mutlak kemampuan kedua **True Techno-Magic** tak akan hancur, tapi-

' _Gelombang radiasinya akan menembus masuk dan membunuhku. Meski sumber suhunya dari secuil api lilin sekalipun, jika suhunya Absolute Hot, maka manusia, Maou bahkan Dewa sekalipun akan mati. Kedua kemampuan ku benar-benar dipatahkan oleh Dewa api itu. Menggunakan kemampuan ketiga? Terlalu beresiko, kemampuan ketiga sudah kupakai tadi saat membuat Agni terlempar. Dan selain itu, menggunakan Kemampuan terpenting_ _ **True Techno-Magic**_ _juga kemampuan dengan kelemahan terburuk dalam situasi seperti ini, sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik menggunakan rencana cadangan..'_

"Souka.. jadi kau akan menggunakan serangan pamungkas yah? Bagaimana kalau diadu dengan serangan pamungkas milikku juga?" Naruto tak boleh panic dalam pertempuran, ketenangan mencerminkan kekuatan diri dan menutupi kelemahan. Jika dia panic, musuh akan semakin senang karena kelemahannya diketahui.

Agni tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menyiapkan serangannya. Dia menarik tali burus **Agneyastra** dan energy luar biasa mulai terpusat disana. Naruto juga menyiapkan serangan pamungkasnya untuk diadu, dia menghilangkan Dominator miliknya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Diatas tangan Naruto, mulai muncul Bola biru transparan dengan cahaya-cahaya kecil kebiruan didalamnya yang senantiasa bergerak mengelilingi cahaya putih besar ditengahnya, seperti inti. Kemampuan ini dinamakan,

 **Particle Elementer : Rasengan**

Ada yang tau soal _Anti-matteri?_ Jika tau, partikel itulah yang mendasari jurus Rasengan Naruto kali ini. bola biru transparan yang seperti melindungi partikel-partikel cahaya didalamnya adalah _Penning Trap_ yang terbuat dari medan listrik dan magnet, menahan _Anti-matter_ tetap didalam dan tak kontak dengan materi diluar. Karena jika kontak, maka mereka akan saling memusnahkan dan menyebabkan ledakan maha dahsyat yang belum pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia. Didalam _Penning Trap_ itu, partikel-partikel yang bergerak mengelilingi inti adalah _Anti-matter_ dalam jumlah takaran tertentu. Sedangkan intinya, itu adalah lawan dari _Anti-matter_ yakni materi. Jika sampai kedua hal itu bertubrukan, maka ledakan yang menjadi miniature Big bang akan terjadi.

"Masih beluuum..!"

Dengan kemampuan pertama memanipulasi partikel, dari **True Techno-Magic** , Naruto mengumpulkan dan menginjekan Elektron bebas, kemudian dia meng-Akselerasi Elektron bebas tersebut hingga mencapai kecepatan tertinggi, kecepatan cahaya. Electron berkecepatan tinggi itu dibuat maju mundur dan diatur panjang gelombangnya menggunakan gaya magnet, sehingga menciptakan panjang gelombang yang Spesifik. Alhasil, disekitar Rasengan Naruto mulai muncul partikel-partikel cahaya bersuhu tinggi, Naruto kemudian memadatkannya dengan Medan listrik dan magnet, kemudian membuatnya berptar cepat mengelilingi inti. Alhasil, kini Rasengan Naruto berputar cepat menciptakan dengungan suara tinggi karena muncul lingkar cincin seperti Shuriken yang mengelilingi Rasengan dan membuat gerakan partikel _Anti-matter_ didalamnya semakin cepat. Reaksi yang semakin dipercepat, bisa membuat suhu yang diciptakan pun semakin panas dan sangat luar biasa panas.

Cincin Shuriken itu adalah Laser Elektron. Suhu dari Laser itu bisa mencapai 80 Ribu sampai 1 Juta lebih besar dari Lampu pijar. Jika biasanya Lampu pijar suhunya 100 Derajat, maka Lingkar cincin Shuriken itu suhunya kali ini adalah suhu tertinggi yang bisa dicapai Laser Elektron, 100 Juta Kelvin! Dengan suhu seperti itu, bebatuan dan tanah menguap seperti kasus Agni sebelumnya.

Tak cukup sampai disana, Naruto memperbesar Rasengan dengan cincin Shuriken itu lebih besar. Ruang gerak Partikel semakin luas sehingga nanti ledakan yang dihasilkan semakin luas, Rasengan dengan cincin itu kini 7 kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelmnya, Naruto menamai jurus ini,

 **Particle Elementer : Oodama Rasenshuriken**!

Serangan pamungkas **True Techno-Magic** Naruto sudah siap. Disisi lain, Agni juga sudah siap dengan serangan pamungkas _Absolute Hot_ miliknya. Anak panah berbalut Api berwarna merah siap dilesatkan oleh Agni yang kini dalam wujud kolosalnya. Naruto juga siap melesatkan serangannya, desingan dari perputaran lingkar cincin Shuriken dari Elektron sangat nyaring, suhunya yang panas luar biasa juga mempengaruhi lingkungan sekitarnya. Mereka saling menatap tajam sebelum melancarkan serangan terakhir, sekali teriakan nyaring mereka melemparkan serangannya masing-masing.

" **Tak ada yang tak akan musnah jika terkena jurus ini..**!"

"Semuanya akan lenyap..!"

Kedua serangan itu bergerak cepat memotong jarak. Hanya butuh 1 detik kedua serangan itu memotong jaraknya dan menunggu moment beradu, cahaya menyilaukan terlihat terang saat kedua serangan pamungkas itu mulai beradu, hingga..

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG..!

Ledakan maha dahsyat terjadi menelan semua Dimensi buatan bahkan lebih. Bola energy bertekanan tinggi berwarna putih dengan suhu yang melebihi _Absolute Hot_ itu sendiri, tercipta ditengah Celah Dimensi tempat Great red berenang. Interaksi kedua serangan itu, sepertinya membuat suhu naik tak sesuai dengan yang di prediksikan. Dan apa yang terjadi di suhu diatas _Absolute Hot_? Katakanlah, panas itu bukanlah suhu lagi. Fisika tak bisa mengukur itu dan menentukanya. Bola energy bertekanan tinggi yang menyala ditengah Celah Dimensi itu menyala terang dengan ukuran tak main-main, mungkin 1/6 dari ukuran Bumi tempat manusia tinggal.

Kengerian bukan hanya sampai disana, menurut teori, sebuah benda dengan suhu yang melebihi _Absolute Hot_ bisa dimungkinkan untuk membuat sebuah _Black Hole_ energy, yang sering disebut oleh Ilmuan sebagai _Kugelblitz_. Dan di Celah dimensi, bekas Bola energy itu, kini mulai tercipta _Black Hole_ kecil yang mungkin nantinya bisa mempengaruhi semua Dimensi Paralel tempat tiap Mitologi berada. Energy serangan mereka sudah jelas pasti dirasakan tiap golongan diseluruh dunia. Dan sekarang ditambah _Black Hole Kugelblitz_ yang mempengaruhi ruang-waktu dunia parallel? Mungkin seluruh golongan bakal gempar setelah ini.

Dari pada itu, kedua petarung tidak diketahui posisinya dimana dan bagaimana keadaanya setelah tertelan ledakan sebesar itu. Sebuah ledakan yang amat dahsyat diluar nalar mahluk apapun.

* * *

.

"Ugggh.."

Naruto menahan mimisan yang keluar. Matanya memandang Agni yang kini ditahan oleh Mukuro dengan kemampuan ruangnya. Kondisi Dewa Api itu sekarat dan hampir mati karena tertelan ledakan tadi. Naruto untung selamat karena menggunakan kemampuan ketiga **True Techno-Magic** miliknya, meski disaat-saat terakhir dia harus diselamatkan Mukuro. Namun untungnya Naruto selamat. Mimisan yang dia alami hanyalah efek yang dirasakan pasca penggunaan **True Techno-Magic** tanpa mengkonsumsi obat sebelumnya. Tentu saja, wajar jika Naruto seperti ini. otaknya sebelumnya dipaksa untuk berpikir luar biasa cepat dan memahami semua fenomena Fisika dan Sihir tanpa filter sedikitpun, otak Naruto bisa kelebihan beban jika seperti itu.

"Anda tak apa, Naruto-sama?" Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat pada Pain, dia berjalan mendekati Mukuro yang sedang menahan Agni. Mereka sedang berada di Dimensi buatan Mukuro. Dimensi sebelumnya sudah hancur tak bersisa. "Kau kalah, Dewa Agni.."

"K-kau..," Agni tak sanggup berbicara lebih banyak karena luka yang dia derita. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lemah. ".., Uggh, k-ku rasa meski sudah menjadi _Protogenoi_ sekalipun, melawan manusia yang memaksimalkan kecerdasannya sangatlah mustahil."

"Sudah cukup semua perbincangan ini. kau sudah kalah , Dewa Agni. Yang perlu kau lakukan sebelum mati adalah memberi tau kami siapa yang membuatmu ber-Evolusi menjadi Dewa purba? Siapa yang menjadi Dalang semua ini? aku menuntut jawaban darimu, Dewa Agni.." Mimisan Naruto mulai mereda, tapi tangannya masih membekapnya agar tak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar.

"Heh, heheheh.., mati, adalah kata yang asing bagi seorang Dewa sepertiku. Tapi kurasa mati demi tujuan-Nya dan Indra-sama adalah kebanggan bagiku sebagai seorang Dewa.."

Tatapan mata Agni terlihat serius saat itu. Naruto memandangnya lekat. Bagaimanapun, dia harus memaksa Dewa itu berucap soal Dalang semua kekacauan ini! dia juga harus mengatakan siapa mahluk yang bisa membuat Dewa ber-Evolusi menjadi Dewa purba! Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat Informasi tersebut. "Mukuro, gunakan kemampanmu untuk membuat mahluk itu berbicara." Dalam keheningan, Mukuro meng-Aktipkan kemampuannya pada Agni.

"A-, Arrrrgh..!"

Tanpa sebab, Agni berteriak kesakitan. Tubuh yang penuh luka itu kini mengeluarkan darah dari semua pori-pori di kulitnya. Kondisi Agni benar-benar mengenaskan saat ini. dan Naruto hanya memandang itu dengan datar, dia menunggu Agni mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. " _Black Hole_ adalah fenomena _Singularity_ di alam semesta. Mereka ada karena masa yang super padat namun ukuran dan volumenya kecil. Dan apa kau tau, Dewa Agni? Secara matematis, tubuh kita semua bisa menjadi _Black Hole_ dengan memadatkan masa kita. Kurasa dengan menghitung rata-rata masa tubuh manusia, maka kau hanya harus ditekan dan dipadatkan hingga seukuran 1 _Yoctometer_. Ukuran kecil yang menghitung ukuran gelombang cahaya, amat sangat kecil. Dan Mukuro dengan kemampuannya, bisa menekanmu sampai menjadi _Black Hole Mikro_ atau _Stepen Hawking_ menyebutnya, _Primordial's Black Hole_.."

Tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Naruto, Agni terus berteriak kesakitan dan darah terus keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Matanya melototot kesakitan dan mulutnya menganga. Sepertinya Dewa Agni sedang mengalami kesakitan paling sakit yang pernah dia alami. Dan dalangnya adalah Top Akatsuki, Mukuro. Cukup lama mereka memaksa Agni, sampai 3 menit kemudian Naruto menyuruh siksaan itu dihentikan.

"Sepertinya kau adalah type Dewa yang setia 'yah? Sayang sekali, padahal umurmu bisa ku pertimbangkan jika kau mau bekerja sama.." Agni berusaha mengais udara disekitar untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa tertekan dan tertimpa sebuah Benua. Dengan mata kesakitan, Agni balas memandang Naruto.

"J-jangan hah, jangan harap kau bisa menjadikanku boneka mu, manusia! Selama darahku masih mengalir, kesetiaanku pada Indra-sama akan tetap ada. Camkan itu..!"

Naruto memunculkan Dominator miliknya, pemakaian terbatas dia aktipkan untuk membalas ancaman Agni. Moncong Dominator dia arahkan pada tubuh Agni yang penuh luka dan tak berdaya. "Kesetiaan mu mengingatkanku pada karya _Shakespeare_. Kisah cinta yang penuh pengorbanan dan kesetiaan. Kau sangat setia pada Sakra meski kau akan menemui ajalnya. Benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi..,"

Cahaya lembut muncul dimoncong itu, "Saat ini yang kucari bukanlah kesetiaan buta sepertimu. Yang kucari adalah informasi soal Dalang semua ini. karena kau tak memberikan jawabannya, kau tak berguna lagi bagiku.."

Passsss..

Laser pengurai materi mengenai telak tubuh Agni. Dewa api itu tersentak sebentar sebelum senyumannya mengembang. Dia bangga jika harus mati demi kepentingan tuannya. Tubuh Dewa yang sebelumnya sudah kembali menjadi tubuh manusianya, mulai mengurai menjadi materi disekitarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, sebelum Agni benar-benar menguap terurai menjadi materi hampa diudara sekiatarnya. Naruto menatap semua proses itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sosoknya sebagai Dewa Api dan salah satu 8 Wasu benar-benar luar biasa. Jiwa pejuang yang penuh kesetiaan miliknya patut diacungi jempol. Dia bahkan lebih memilih mati dengan kesetiaanya. Seperti kata _William E. Gladstone_ , **Perhiasan yang paling indah bagi seorang laki-laki adalah kesetiaan pada janjinya**. benar-benar luar biasa 'kan? Naruto-sama.."

Naruto hanya menatap datar langit yang warnanya abstrak. Dia memikirkan banyak hal. "Entahlah Pain, semuanya masih gelap di mataku.."

* * *

.

Tap

Langkah kaki pelan dengan aura kekuatan luar biasa terasa di Dimensi buatan ini. ada dua sosok yang berjalan pelan disana. Sosok yang pertama bisa di Definisikan sebagai Sakra, dia memakai pakaian kebesarannya namun dengan wujud manusianya, pria _Plontos._ Didepannya ada seorang sosok lagi yang entah siapa, dia memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi identitasnya. Mereka berjalan di Dimensi buatan yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk meng-Eksekusi Agni. Memang seharusnya Dimensi ini sudah hancur dan hilang, tapi entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa me-Rekontruksi ulang Dimensi buatan ini.

" **Sepertinya Agni mati oleh kecoa-kecoa itu 'kah? Benar-benar disayangkan, meski sudah kuberi kekuatan dan mengubahnya menjadi Dewa purba, dia masih belum cukup untuk menyamai kemampuan Bocah manusia itu..** "

Suara berat penuh kekuatan terdengar dari sosok misterius itu, siapapun yang mendengarnya dan meraskaan pancaran kekuatannya mungkin akan langsung gemetar dan menganggap sosok itu Tuhan yang sebenarnya, saking besarnya aura kesempurnaan yang dia bawa. Sakra atau Indra setia mendampingi sosok tersebut. "Namun sepertinya ini sesuai rencana 'kan? kita bisa mengetahui semua Potensi Bocah pirang itu dengan mengorbankan Agni. Meski rencana lainnya gagal, tapi satu rencana kita berhasil. Sebagai atasannya, saya sangat bangga jika Agni berguna untuk anda Tuan."

Sangat aneh saat Sakra si Dewa sombong dan kasar sangat hormat pada seseorang, mungkin ini indikasi kalau sosok itu sangat berkuasa dan menjadi pemimpin Sakra. " **Kau benar. Setidaknya dengan pengorbanan Bocah api itu, aku bisa melihat Potensi sebenarnya dari Bocah manusia itu. Dialah salah satu Bidak berharga kita untuk mencapai tujuan besar-ku.** "

"Saya sebenarnya tidak paham tujuan anda Tuan. Membuat semua kekacauan ini? kemudian setelah ini anda ingin melakukan _Operasi tangkap Naga_? Apa yang ingin anda dapatkan dari semua ini?"

" **Kau terlalu muda untuk mengetahui semua pengetahuanku, Indra. Tujanku yang pertama adalah membebaskan semua kekuatanku dari kurungan sialan buatan Ayah para merpati itu! Selanjutnya, aku akan mengumpulkan semua** _ **item**_ **buatan system untuk mengambil alih system yang dia tinggalkan. Setidaknya, untuk lebih memahami semua ini, kau harus paham awal alam semesta ini terbuat, Indra..** "

"Anda benar-benar maha mengetahui, Tuan. Kapasitas saya tak mungkin bisa mencerna semua pengetahuan anda. Namun dengan jiwa raga dan kekuatan yang anda berikan ini, saya berjanji akan setia mengikuti langkah anda."

' _Dan selain tujuannya, bersama anda, hidup ribuan tahunku menjadi lebih berwarna. Hehehehe..'_

" **Itulah gunanya tangan kananku. Kau hanya harus mengikuti semua perintahku. Setelah ini, kau datangilah Bocah Lucifer itu dan ajak dia ke kubu kita. Pantau terus juga Bocah manusia itu, kau bisa memantaunya melalui mata-mataku yang masuk di Grup buatannya. Bagaimanapun, Bocah manusia itu adalah Bidak paling berharga dalam permainan ini..** "

"Saya sangat senang menerima perintah itu, Tuan.." Sakra menunduk hormat pada sosok yang membelakanginya, dalam hati dia terkekeh jahat karena tanpa diketahui Bocah pirang itu, ada duri dalam daging atau mata-mata kubu-Nya didalam Akatsuki. _Khehehehe, dia membuat jarring untuk menjebak pihak lain, namun dia juga terjebak jarring pihak lain? Benar-benar ironi_. "Namun bagaimana dengan 3 Fraksi dan Mitologi lainnya? Khusus dengan Aliansi 3 Fraksi, mereka benar-benar mengancam tujuan kita, Tuan."

" **Fraksi Injil 'kah? Biarkan saja mereka bermain-main. Bagiku, mereka hanya sebatas Pion sebagai pihak yang membuat ramai permainan ini. Dan Mitologi lainnya, mereka hanya Bidak kecil yang tak akan memberikanku halangan berarti. Bagiku yang paling berharga, adalah Bocah manusia itu! Dia bagai Bidak Queen yang setiap saat bisa melakukan** _ **Checkmate**_ **padaku. Dengan kecerdasannya dan pemahamannya terhadap alam semesta yang melebihi semua Dewa yang pernah ada, aku yakin dia akan menyingkirkan Pion-Pion yang mengganggu rencanaku. Bocah manusia itu.., benar-benar perantara yang pas untuk sebuah Tatanan Dunia baru.** _ **Novus Ordo Seclorum**_ **, Bocah manusia itu akan membawanya pada Dunia..**!"

"Anda benar-benar luar biasa, Tuanku.."

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 17 'Agneyastra vs True Techno-Magic' End.**

* * *

 **LOL-San Note :**

 **Pertama, terima kasih pada Reader yang selalu mendukung-ku. Kalian luar biasaaaa..! dan semoga kesuksesan menyertai kalian semua. dan well, ini pertama kalinya Naruto unjuk kekuatan all out. Mungkin sisi ini yang paling menyebalkan dari saya, dan membuat banyak reader jenuh. Bagaimana tidak? Baru chap 17 Naruto unjuk kekuatan! Hahahha.., itu ujian kesabaran aja untuk para penikmat setia fic NOS ini. okee kita bahas chap ini..**

 **Yahhh dan itulah TTM, skill orisinil kreasi saya. Pertama untuk pertarungan ini, panjangnya ke analisis dan Science Fisika nya, mehh gak papa. Ini agar kedepanya kawan2 semua paham mekanisme kekuatan Naruto. Dari sensor, pertahanan, serangan dll. Kita bahas kemampuan pertama,**

 **Particle Manipulation. Udah jelas lah diatas gimana penjelasanya. Dengan kemampuan ini, Naruto bisa menembakan gelombang pengurai molekul. Kemudian juga dia bisa membentuk Chakravartin dan membuat jurus Rasengan! Wahaahaha, ini sebagai cirri khas aja. Masa iya Naruto disini gak ada secuil pun yang dari fandomnya. Akhirnya saya beri dia Rasengan. Masih banyak variasi2 yang lebih keren. Kalau ada yang mau saran, silahkan saran langsung aja. Bisa juga inbox official akun ini di Fb (namanya sama dengan nama akun ini). dan saya mau Tanya niih.., Laser pengurai materi itu? Apakah bisa menguraikan serangan cahaya Tenshi? Secara cahaya kan bukan materi. Kalau punya pendapat, silahkan keluarkan aja jangan malu2.**

 **Lalu kemampuan kedua, The True Aura. Diinspirasi dari kemampuan Barier manipulasi Vektor milik Hinata di fic si Hitam. Saya buat pertahannan mutlak dengan mekanisme dan kelemahan yang berbeda. Udah dijelasin pembuatanya dari apa diatas. Dan yaaah, kelemahannya sekarang itu adalah Absolute Hot. Naruto otomatis mati kalau dia diserang oleh itu. Ada lagi sih kelemahanya, tapi well silahkan kawan2 tebak aja.**

 **Dan kemampuan ketiga masih misterius. Tapi Naruto kasih clue, kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan terpenting, juga kemampuan inilah yang membuat Agni terlempar tanpa sebab, dan plus kemampuan ini adalah kemampuan dengan kelemahan terburuk. Silahkan tebak aja hehe.., clue dari saya, ini masih Fisika-Kuantum dan ada bau2 Astroniminya.**

 **Btw, Dominator Naruto itu dari Anime Psycho pass**

 **Dan musuh terkuat Naruto sudah di kasih sedikit gambaran peran dan tujuannya. Dia akan melakukan operasi tangkap naga! Juga meski gak unjuk kekuatan, dia udah kelihatan kuasanya sampai bisa membuat Agni sekuat itu dengan menjadi Primordial. Dan lalu, emmm ada mata-mata di Akatsuki cooooy?! Siapa dia?! Naruto gak sadar! Wah wah ini akan jadi misteri juga ffn ini dan konflik panjang kedepannya. Yahh misteri besar ffn ini jadi tambah banyak.**

 **Sekedar info aja, TTM disini bukan didasarkan pada kekuatan energy yang besar, tapi kecerdasan manusia dan pemahaman terhadap alam semesta yang begitu mendalam.** _ **Anti-matter**_ **itu, kata Ilmuan ada sejak Big bang dan jumlahnya sebanding dengan materi, meski gak tau dimana mereka berada. Disini, anggaplah Naruto sudah menemukan partikel tuhan itu dan bisa memanipulasinya. Next Konsep Rasengan :** _ **Quassar Rasengan, Nebula Rasengan,**_ **dll.**

 **Okeee dah kayanya itu aja, saya akan balas review yang log ini. yang gk, tetep saya do'a kan semoga semuanya sehat sellau dan sukses selalu. Kelas 3 yang mau UAS dan UN, semoga sukses dengan nilai yang membanggakan. Juniormu ini hanya bisa mendo'akan dan mendukung.**

 **Terakhir, jangan lupa memberikan saran dan pendapatnya. Saran soal kekuatan akan ditampung dengan senang hati. Komentar, kritik atau Flame bebas diutarakan di Negri Demokrasi ini. daaan sampai jumpa..**

 **Salam LOL**


	18. Chapter 18 : Ending

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto sensei desuu~**

" **Novus Ordo Seclorum"**

 **Genre : Adventure, Action, Supranatural, Sci-fi**

 **Rate : M**

 **Sumary : Hidup di masa dimana tatanan dunia baru sedang berlansung, membuatnya berambisi besar untuk ambil bagian. Menggunakan semua yang dia punya, dia pasti akan mencapai tujuannya di dunia baru nanti..**

 **A/N Siapkan kopi dan cemilan lainnya karena chap ini sangat panjang. Yahh minimal menikmati makanannya kalau gak menikmati fic gaje saya. Jaga jarak aman membaca dan atur pencahayaan agar enjoy membaca, so RnR Broo..**

* * *

 **Arc 2 : Battle in Takamagahara**

 **Chapter 18. Ending**

 **.**

 **Valaskjalf, Asgard -**

 **.**

Ini adalah salah satu Bangunan paling menakjubkan dalam sejarah Dunia, khususnya Nordik. Dibangun dengan bahan baku yang satu, sangat mewah yakni Perak murni. Bangunannya tinggi dan bentuknya elegant. Kemewahan serta keagungan menguar dari bangunan kesukaan Odin dan terbesar miliknya. Ditengahnya, menjulang tinggi sebuah menara yang dipakai sang Dewa pembunuh Jotun Ymir untuk mengawasi 9 Dunia. Nama dari menara tertinggi sekaligus teragung di Asgard itu adalah Hlidskjalf.

Bangunan ini adalah Favorit milik Dewa Odin. Selain dari bangunan yang dipakai untuk mengawasi 9 Dunia ini, ada juga bangunan-bangunan lainnya yang tak kalah megah lagi menakjubkan. Sebut saja Gladsheim, itu adalah bangunan yang dipakai Odin untuk berunding bersama ke-12 Hakim agungnya. Atau Valhala, tempat dimana sang Dewa langit menjamu dan menyambut Ksatria-Ksatria yang mati dalam perang, EInherjar. Para Ksatria itu dipilih dan dibangkitkan kembali oleh para Valkyrie. Mereka digunakan oleh Odin ketika Ragnarok terjadi nanti. Sebagai orang yang telah meminum dari sumur sang Dewa Mimir, Odin punya pemahaman mendalam akan masa depan. Maka wajar kalau dia mengetahui Ragnarok bisa terjadi suatu saat nanti. Dan nyawanya pun otomatis terancam.

Tapi dari semua itu, Lupakan sejenak..

Mengalih fungsikan Valaskjalf yang biasanya digunakan Odin mengawasi 9 Dunia, kali ini dia memakainya untuk keperluan lain. Keperluan yang menurut seluruh yang hadir disana lebih penting dari sekedar mengawasi seluruh alam semesta.

Disana, duduk di Singgasananya masing-masing yang sudah disiapkan para pelayan Asgard. Duduk dengan posisi sejajar, tak ada kasta tertinggi atau terendah, Odin bersama para tamunya. Tepatnya para Koleganya. Jumlahnya ada 5 jika dihitung dengan Odin. Kesemuanya mempunyai aura berbeda.

Duduk paling dekat dengan Odin, adalah Seraph Michael. Dia duduk anggun dan sopan di Singgasana perak murni. Pakaiannya seperti biasa, armor perang yang penuh kemewahan dan keagungan sebagai orang nomor satu di Heaven sekarang. Disampingnya, ada Azazel yang sama system penempatan duduknya. Dia selalu sama setiap waktunya. Santai dan penuh aura misterius. Matanya hilir mudik melihat para Valkyre atau para Jotun yang menjadi Dewi Aesir. Mereka disuruh Pak tua Odin menyiapkan segala macam pendukung pertemuan ini. kecantikan mereka membuat Azazel kagum. Bisa dibilang, kecantikan mereka tak kalah dengan Tenshi yang ada di Heaven.

Disisi lainnya dekat Odin. Sirzech Lucifer yang memakai Armor tempurnya duduk tenang. Kilau Crimson dari rambutnya tak kalah dengan kilau dari perak murni yang menjadi bahan pembangun Valaskjalf ini. disampingnya pula, ada Ajuka yang kali ini menemaninya. Biasanya Serafall yang menjadi teman urusan Diplomasi kaum Iblis. Namun mengingat tema pokok pertemuan ini bukanlah urusan Diplomasi semata, jadi Serafall ditugaskan pada tugas lain. Ajuka punya peran penting sehingga diajak ke Bangunan yang luar biasa mewah ini.

Kelimanya, duduk melingkar. Mengelilingi meja dari perak murni yang disana sudah terdapat jamuan-jamuan mewah khas Nordik.

"Aahhh.. kau beruntung sekali Pak tua Odin. Pelayan yang cantik-cantik juga sexy, Vakyre yang setia dan juga molek. Dan jangan lupakan istri-istrimu yang kecantikannya bahkan membuat Serafall pasti minder." Azazel berbicara tak tau adat. Dia memegang sebuah apel yang amat sangat merah. Terlihat segar juga manis. Michael hampir _menabok_ kepala Azazel saat dia ingin membersihkan Apel itu dengan pakaian mewahnya. "Kau memang _Abg tua."_ Akhirnya Azazel hanya membersihkan itu lewat kain tangan baju hitamnya.

Odin si pak tua bermata satu, menatap Azazel. Dia tak mempedulikan kebrengsekan Azazel. "Hahaha benar 'kan? Meski rambutku memutih atau bahkan gigiku rontok semua. istri harus tetap banyak lagi cantik. Bocah Da-tenshi." Selanjutnya tawa Odin menggema. Tawa tak tau malu dari Dewa yang sudah meniduri ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis.

"Kau benar. Aku setuju itu. Meskipun umur menghalangi, wanita harus tetap cantik juga muda. Dan bukan hanya Kualitas, Kuantitas pun perlu. Hahahahah.." Azazel sama brengseknya. Dia menggigit Apel merahnya dengan khidmat.

"Khahahaha.. lihat sampai kau tau semua kisahku memburu gadis, Azazel." Azazel mengangguk semangat. Keduanya mulai sibuk dengan cerita Odin yang menceritakan banyak tentang hubungannya dengan berbagai wanita. Dengan Jotun, Manusia bahkan sampai Dewi Aesir itu sendiri. Dewa tua mesum itu bahkan bangga menceritakan hubunga gelap lagi cepatnya dengan Dewi Freya yang terkenal kecantikannya ke seluruh dunia. "Yang lebih mantap kurasa saat aku berhubungan dengan Ibu Heimdal. Aku menikahi dan menggagahi 9 gadis Jotun cantik lagi sexy dan dengan ajaibnya Heimdal lahir dari rahim 9 Jotun itu. Ahahahaha.., memikirkannya libido tuaku menjadi bangkit kembali."

Selain terkenal akan hubungannya. Odin pun selalu mendapatkan anak dari setiap hubungannya. Meski tak semua hubungan gelapnya. Sebut saja dengan sang Jotun penguasa bumi, hingga melahirkan Thor. Atau Heimdal? Dia lahir secara ajaib dari 9 rahim Jotun yang digagahi oleh Dewa Odin. Dan memang seperti itulah cerita hidup sang Dewa Norse itu. Azazel hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kisah Odin. Keduanya punya pandangan yang sama jadi tak perlu waktu lama untuk akur dan saling mengenal.

"Bisa hentikan pembicaraan Vulgar anda, Odin-dono dan Azazel." Sirzech meng-Interupsi. Didekatnya, sudah ada gelas mewah yang isinya adalah _Sampanye_ mewah lagi memabukan karena rasanya. Michael juga Ajuka tak menyikapinya verbal, namun mereka juga sudah kesal dengan tingkah lagu kedua teman sepermainan itu.

"Hahahaha maafkan aku, Sirzech." Odin mengusap setitik air matanya di ekor matanya. Hanya bersama Azazel yang satu hobi dan satu kesenanganlah, Odin bisa seperti ini. didepan anaknya sendiri seperti Thor atau Heimdal, dia tak pernah seperti ini. "Ee.., nahh jadi mulai saja pertemuan kita kali ini. _Quorum_ kurasa sudah memenuhi."

Dan Azazel berhenti tertawa lagi memasang sikap serius. Semuanya pun sama.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya aku merasa tersanjung bisa datang ketempat megah milikmu, Odin-dono. Mendatangi Asgard bahkan Valaskjalf amat sangatlah langka bagi sesiapapun makhluk hidup di Dunia ini." Sirzech meneguk _Sampanye_ nya dengan etika bangsawan. Dia menyesap rasanya yang memabukan. "Dan soal pertemuan ini. kita seperti rencana awal." Kemudian Maou berambut merah itu menaruh kembali gelasa mewahnya, dia membuat gesture menunjuk pada Ajuka disampingnya.

"Ajuka. Teman yang menemaniku dalam pertemuan penting ini akan membuka pembahasan pertemuan penting kita." Ajuka mengangguk saat ditatap Sirzech. Suasananya begitu formal, sampai Azazel sendiri diam mendengarkan. Hal yang langka tentunya. "Ajuka, silahkan."

"Baiklah." Semuanya menatap Ajuka serius. Informasi yang mereka semua terima adalah bahwa Ajuka menemukan fakta menarik lagi mencengangkan dari beberapa keanehan sebelumnya. Hal yang mengkhawatirkannya adalah kata-kata Ajuka yang mengatakan bahwa ada ancaman besar dibalik bayangan yang mengincar Aliansi mereka.

"Seperti apa yang kukatakan dalam informasi sebelumnya. Aliansi yang sekarang menjadi nanungan dan tujuan masa depan kita semua.." Ajuka mengambil sebuah Jeruk yang sangat segar. Matanya menatap itu serius kemudian melemparnya keatas dengan pelan. Sebuah jentikan jari terjadi dan Jeruk itu hancur berhamburan. ".. menghadapi sebuah ancaman nyata yang mengerikan." Lanjut Ajuka.

Semuanya hening. Kesunyian nyata terjadi didalam ruangan mewah bertahta perak murni itu. Tak ada yang membalas ucapan Ajuka untuk beberapa waktu.

"Ancaman siapa? Apa dan kenapa? Ajuka? Sejauh kita melakukan pergerakan. Kurasa ancaman terbesar lagi merepotkan untuk kita semua hanya Hindhu-Budha dan Olympus 'kan? maaf, dalam informasi yang kau sampaikan kau belum menjelaskan detail pandanganmu itu." Odin mempertanyakan pada Ajuka. Maou berambut hijau itu mengangguk.

"Hindhu-Budha dan Olympus sudah jelas ancaman kita semua, Odin-dono. Yang kumaksud sekarang adalah ancaman baru. Atau lebih tepatnya, adalah ancaman yang baru ku ketahui."

"Kalian ingat insiden Kyoto beberapa waktu yang lalu? Insiden dimana Yasaka-hime diculik oleh golongan pahlawan dibawah naungan Chaos Bridge?" Semuanya mengangguk. Tak ada yang tak tau berita penting itu. Meski tak secara rinci, mengetahui garis besarnya sudahlah cukup. "Juga baru-baru ini. 2 hari yang lalu tepatnya. Insiden di Takamagahara. Insiden Civil war yang menewaskan banyak Dewa itu. Apa kalian juga tau?" sekali lagi semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan lebih mudah jika kalian mengetahui semua yang kutanyakan itu."

"Yang ku tangkap, apakah penyelidikanmu menunjukan kedua insiden itu punya benang merah kah?" Tanya Michael. Seraph Heaven itu menatap Ajuka menunggu penjelasan. Alih-alih sama dengan teman-temannya yang menikmati minuman ber-Alkohol, Michael tidak. Bukan karena apa, dia hanya tak suka.

Ajuka mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Michael. "Kesimpulannya bisa ditarik seperti itu. Tapi aku akan menjabarkannya terlebih dahulu agar semua kesimpulan jelas juga masuk akal."

"Insiden Kyoto. Memang akhirnya seseuai rencana kita. Youkai menjadi tunduk pada Aliansi dan bahkan Hideyoshi sebagai Youkai yang menghalangi kita selama ini, meninggal dalam Insiden ini. secara kasat mata, semuanya sesuai rencana juga memuaskan. Namun dalam penyelidikan dan pengkajian lainnya.." Ajuka menjeda ucapannya. Sudah sejak Sona dan Rias menghilang dijebak Hideyoshi – menurut dugaan awal – Tim penyelidikan sudah diterjunkan dan ditugaskan untuk mengungkap semua misteri. Sampai sekarang pun mereka masih bekerja.

".., Ternyata ada yang salah dengan semua itu. Shiba tetsuya sebagai Ketua Tim penyelidikan mengungkapkannya langsung padaku."

Semuanya semakin tegang. Shiba Tetsuya adalah Manusia setengah Iblis yang kekuatannya diakui seorang Maou sekalipun. Dia cerdas dan kuat. Sampai Ajuka sendiri mempercayakan Tim intelejen padanya. Riwayat dan asal-usulnya, dia adalah keturunan dari penyihir terkenal dengan seorang Iblis. _Angele de la Barthe_ dari Toulouse Prancis, Abad pertengahan. Berasal dari Ordo _Chatarisme_ yang rahasia. Shiba punya segudang kekuatan dan keahlian yang membahayakan. Melihat dari _Track recordnya_ Shiba bahkan dianggap sebagai Penyihir terkuat setelah Merlin atau Morgana Le pay.

Atas pertimbangan itu semua, semuanya terkejut. Jika Shiba yang menyelidiki dan menyimpulkannya, maka tak ada sanggahan apalagi bantahan. Dia adalah ahlinya.

"Terlibatnya dan jebakan yang menimpa Rias dan Sona, kemudian Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba menjadi bala bantuan dan akhirnya kematian Hideyoshi. Semuanya sudah menjadi _Grand Design_ mereka yang dibalik layar. Menonton dan mempermainkan kita semua dalam permainan dan pertunjukan licik mereka."

"Pertama, Rias dan Sona. Keduanya mengaku bahwa mereka dibawa paksa oleh sosok misterius dan bertarung kemudian. Meski akhirnya kalah dan membuat bangunan berharga Youkai hancur dan membuat Rias dikambing hitamkan. Keanehan ini terletak pada waktu dan tempat waktu itu. Kalian ingat 'kan? Saat itu adalah saat dimana Youkai harus mau menerima perjanjian kita. Menghilangnya Yasaka-hime dan tak becusnya pengikut Yasaka-hime menyelamatkannya, membantu kita saat itu. Ini aneh, ketika insiden itu terjadi saat waktu yang tepat seperti itu. Juga tempatnya? Kita semua mungkin menyadari itu. Kesimpulan pada point ini adalah, semuanya sudah direncanakan dan ada pihak misterius yang merencanakan ini. kesimpulan itu kurasa mutlak. Namun pertanyaanya siapa mereka? Benang merah akan menyambungkan semua teka-teki yang ada."

"Kau benar." Azazel mengelus janggutnya. Dia mengingat pahit-manisnya usahanya untuk menaklukan Youkai. "Tepat setelah itu adalah pertemuan Aliansi dengan Hideyoshi. Sangat tepat dan tentunya aneh jika itu hanya rencana Cao Cao. Dia dan komplotannya yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya eksprimen pemanggilan Kadal merah itu. Jadi eliminasi mereka soal kemungkinan pelaku itu. Satu-satunya yang logis menurutku, pastinya pihak itu adalah pihak yang mengetahui agenda pertemuan Aliansi. Aku sudah mengeceknya langsung saat itu, dan kurasa pertemuan kami tidak diketahui public." Jelas Azazel. Ajuka menjetikan jarinya untuk menarik perhatian.

"Azazel benar. Jika mengkerucutkannya, maka pelaku ini adalah orang yang mengetahui Agenda kita semua."

"Kembali ke pertanyaan, siapa dia? Apakah Hideyoshi? Apakah dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat citra Aliansi jatuh dan memberikan alasan bagi mereka menolak ajakan kita. Apakah seperti itu?" Michael bertanya. Disampingnya Odin hanya mendengarkan, dia tak terlalu hapal Youkai.

"Pendapat Michael-dono soal alasan menolak kita kurasa itu adalah motif jangka pendeknya. Tapi disisi lain, kurasa pelakunya bukanlah Hideyoshi. Dia meninggal pada akhir Insiden itu. Dan jika seperti itu, kurasa masalah akan semakin luas dan melebar. Kemungkinan pelaku semakin sulit diketahui." Sanggah Sirzech. Maou Lucifer itu menatap Ajuka disampingnya. Penjelasan Ajuka masih banyak juga panjang.

"Aku lebih suka menggunakan jalur tengah. Bagaimana kalau Hideyoshi juga di manfaatkan oleh mereka? Bagaimana kalau faktanya bukan hanya Aliansi saja yang dipermainkan, namun juga adalah Hideyoshi? Menurut pelayannya, Hideyoshi beberapa kali bersikap aneh pada saat-saat tertentu. Apa pendapat kalian kalau kubilang Hideyoshi dikendalikan oleh seseorang?"

"Apa maksudmu Ajuka-dono? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Setidaknya, itu belum bisa dipercayai kan? bukti masih belum ada. Selain itu, Hideyoshi pun adalah sosok yang tak mudah kalah. Jika kalah pun, kurasa dia tak akan bisa dikendalikan seperti itu." Michael, Seraph itu lebih memilih menikmati susu sapi Asgard yang sangat enak ketika hangat.

"Bukti ada pada point kedua, Akatsuki. Mereka datang secara misterius dan mengejutkan kita. Mari lupakan soal bagaimana Hideyoshi bisa membuat kontrak dengan Organisasi tentara bayaran terkuat itu. Point pentingnya ada pada saat pertemuan Aliansi dengan Hideyoshi. Akatsuki yang mengaku Mukuro si Top Akatsuki menakuti dan mengancam Serafall dan Azazel. Dalam hal itu, aku menemukan hal menarik. Yang menimpa Azazel dan Serafall ternyata adalah serangan ilusi, yang sangat kuat. Bisa mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf Otak sekalipun. Dan kurasa, Hideyoshi bahkan Kunou-hime sendiri terkena serangan Ilusi ini dan mengendalikan mereka. Membuat mereka patuh pada Dalang asli saat itu."

Masih ingat saat Azazel dan Serafall merasa ketakutan dan ngeri ketika diberi tau kedatangan Mukuro? Saat itu tiba-tiba Azazel dan Serafall merasa berat dan tersiksa dalam dunia pikiran mereka sendiri. Seperti kata Ajuka, serangan itu amat sangat kuat sampai bisa mempengaruhi syaraf-syaraf sekalipun. Jadi wajar kalau saat itu Serafall merasa nyata disiksa dengan brutal.

"Jadi maksudmu, Akatsuki adalah dalang semua insiden itu? Mereka adalah pemain yang memainkan semua Drama licik di panggung Kyoto? Apa seperti itu, Ajuka?" Tanya Odin. Tatapan satu matanya sangat serius. Dia tak memiliki satu mata lagi karena sudah memberikanya pada Dewa Mimir untuk menebus kebijaksanaan dan pengetahuan.

"Terlalu dini jika mengatakan Akatsuki adalah pemain utama. Bukti masih belum cukup untuk menjatuhkan Kredibelitas Akatsuki sebagai tentara bayaran yang diakui seluruh dunia. Namun aku akan lanjut ke point penting terakhir, kematian Hideyoshi." Ajuka mengistirahatkan otaknya sejenak, dia menikmati _Sampanye_ mewah digelas perak murni yang dia pegang. "Hideyoshi ditemukan meninggal di kediamannya sendiri. Kematiannya begitu misterius, namun sekali lagi tujuan dia meninggal jelas sekali! Tujuannya adalah menggiring Opini untuk menjatuhkan citra Aliansi, sekali lagi. Satu-satunya pihak yang potensi dicurigai membunuh Hideyoshi untuk kepentingannya saat itu adalah Aliansi. _Timing_ yang sangat tepat. Apalagi sekali lagi, pertemuan tahap akhir digelar setelah itu. Meskipun untungnya, Yasaka-hime tetap menerima ajakan kita."

Ajuka selesai menyampaikan kesimpulannya saat insiden Kyoto. Semuanya tak ada yang membalas. Hening sekali. Namun bukan berarti mereka semua puas dan paham.

"Lalu siapa pelakunya? Jika menurutmu Akatsuki belum terbukti. Siapa pelaku aslinya? Apa itu pihak lain yang lebih misterius lagi?" Azazel mewakili pertanyaan semua yang hadir. Sampai pada point ini, Ajuka belum menyampaikan semua benang merah yang membuat semua _Puzle_ terhubung. Semuanya masih potongan kejadian yang dianggap berhubungan berdasar pendapat pribadi. Tak ada data sama sekali.

Ajuka paham itu. Dia adalah salah satu Maou cerdas yang kecerdasannya amat jarang. Kecerdasannya bukan hanya pada kecerdasan Sains atau Sihir. Dia punya kecenderungan kecerdasan pada hal-hal Intelejen pula. Kemampuan Deduktif miliknya amat luar biasa. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang lain, Ajuka punya sudut pandang berbeda terhadap segala sesuatunya. Katakanlah Maou hijau itu istimewa.

"Maka petunjuk terakhirnya ada pada Insiden Takamagahara, yang menurut laporan Susano'o berhasil meniadakan banyak Dewa bahkan Dewi Amaterasu pun termasuk. Menurut Tim informasi, Akatsuki terlibat lagi pada insiden itu. Mereka bahkan mengerahkan lebih dari satu untuk membantu menolong Shinto yang mengalami Civil war. Satu hal yang aneh. Karena jika melihat kebelakang, Akatsuki jarang sekali menerjunkan banyak petarung untuk permintaan seperti ini. apalagi waktunya? Civil war itu dadakan dan mustahil untuk membuat kontrak dengan Akatsuki secepat itu dan bahkan bisa mendatangkan lebih dari 2 anggota Akatsuki. Jadi sederhananya..," tatapan Ajuka beralih pada setiap orang yang hadir rapat hari ini. Sepertinya semuanya sudah memahami dan mengetahui jalan pikiran Ajuka.

"…, Pemimpin Akatsuki atau orang yang bertanggung jawab di Akatsuki berperan di insiden Takamagahara!"

Semuanya jelas. Jelas sekali jika berpikiran seperti Ajuka menyambungkan semua kejadian dengan benang merah yang sama. Insiden Rias dan Sona, itu jelas adalah rekayasa agar Youkai bisa menekan Aliansi dan menghalangi tujuan mereka sementara, atau jangka pendek. Lalu Akatsuki, mereka punya ahli Ilusi yang kemampuannya luar biasa bahkan sanggup mengendalikan pikiran orang lain. Dan terakhir adalah kematian Hideyoshi?

"Tunggu dulu! Lalu kematian Hideyoshi apa artinya itu?! Juga jika menyetujui semua asumsi mu itu, bukankah seharusnya Youkai menolak ajakan kita 'kan? mereka punya alasan menolak ajakan kita karena kita dicurigai membunuh Hideyoshi. Apa arti dan maksud semua ini?" Azazel yang terakhir menyadari. Dia sepertinya terlalu fokus pada Valkyre atau Dewi yang berjalan membawa jamuan-jamuan untuk mereka.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Ini taktik dan tipuan yang sama. Baik itu Kyoto atau Takamagahara, semuanya punya akar tujuan yang sama. Yakni, mengalahkan Aliansi. Kematian Hideyoshi bukan semata-mata tanpa tujuan, Azazel." Ajuka menatap Gubernur Da-tenshi itu serius. Dia dan yang lainnya menikmati buah-buahan segar yang disediakan di meja. "Itu adalah taktik _False flag_. Bendera palsu untuk menipu dan mempropokasi. Kematian Hideyoshi tetap menggiring opini bahwa kita adalah pembunuhnya, itu pasti terjadi di kalangan Youkai. Namun menariknya disini adalah keputusan Yasaka-hime. Coba pikirkan! Bagaimana reaksi Youkai khususnya yang Pro-Hideyoshi ketika mendapati bahwa Yasaka-hime menerima ajakan perdamaian dari orang yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuh? Analoginya kau dihajar babak belur oleh anak lain dan tiba-tiba Ayahmu sendiri mempercayai anak tersebut dan mengabaikanmu. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan Youkai karena keputusan Yasaka-hime?" Tanya Ajuka serius. Keempatnya berpikir untuk mencerna semua informasi dari Ajuka.

"Jika itu terjadi. Maka..," Sirzech membayangkan dia melakukan itu terhadap kaumnya. Maou rambut merah itu yakin, tindakannya pasti akan mempicu ketidak puasan dan berujung pada pemberontakan. Mereka yang tak merasa ketidak adilan pasti akan berbuat dan menuntut pemimpin mereka. Jika menolaknya, maka pemberontakan bakal terjadi. Atau dalam kasus ini,

".., Youkai akan terbagi jadi 2. Orang-orang yang Kontra terhadap keputusan Yasaka-hime terkait sikapnya pasca kematian Hideyoshi, dan orang yang Pro tentunya." Ujar Sirzech. Dia adalah pemimpin kharismatik yang punya segudang pengalaman. Kepiawannya dalam memimpin sudah tak diragukan lagi. Jadi sekedar untuk membaca situasi dan keadaan yang ada didepan matanya, Sirzech tak perlu diragukan. Bukti jelasnya adalah jabatan Maou yang dia pegang. Bukti bahwa dia berhasil merebut kekuasaan dari tangan-tangan tirani penuh darah golongan Maou lama.

"Tapi, untuk apa tujuannya? Untuk apa si Akatsuki itu membagi menjadi 2 Kubu dalam pihak Youkai? Bukankah kalau memang benar tujuan mereka bermain adalah untuk melawan Aliansi, kenapa harus mengurangi kekuatan?" Azazel bertanya lagi. Sudah menit ke 20 lebih, mereka masih belum menemukan tiitk terang. Atau lebih tepatnya, selain Ajuka semuanya masih belum mengerti alur konflik yang sudah direncanakan oleh Akatsuki atau Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau itu tujuannya seperti Shinto? Membuat alasan dan mengatakan dengan tiba-tiba, bahwa tokoh penting dan kuat mereka mati dalam konflik Internal. Jujur saja, aku masih belum percaya kalau Dewi sekelas Amaterasu gugur dalam perang kecil seperti itu. Dia adalah Dewi pemimpin Mitologi. Kekuatannya tak tertandingi di Mitologinya. Jadi kurasa, tujuan goal inti dari semua Konspirasi ini bukan hanya bersembunyi dalam selimut dengan memakai bulu domba. Tapi mereka pun ingin menimbun kekuatan tanpa diketahui dan dicurigai karena memang alasannya logis. Kita tak bisa membantah hal itu. atau singkatnya.."

Semuanya saling pandang. Dalam hati jahat mereka, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Kelimanya punya Goal besar di masa depan nanti. Dan itu harus terjadi. Jika ada halangan, satu-satunya cara maka musnahkanlah dia. Seperti itulah pandangan yang dipegang oleh para petinggi Aliansi tersebut.

".., Akatsuki tau dan mengantisipasi kalau terjadinya perang. Mereka sudah siap-siap menyembunyikan kekuatan dan mengurangi kekuatan kita sekaligus mencuri informasi untuk mengalahkan kita suatu saat nanti. Siapapun.." Ajuka menatap pantulan wajahnya dalam air di dalam gelas mewah perak murni. Pantulan wajah seorang yang dulu pernah menghadapi berbagai macam konflik dan intrik. Wajah dari sosok seorang Legenda.

".., Siapapun Ketua Akatsuki atau yang bertanggung jawab terhadapnya, dia adalah Jenius sejati. Seseorang yang punya pemikiran mengerikan. Bahkan jika tak memiliki kekuatan sekalipun, dia bisa menguasai Dunia dengan otak jeniusnya." Ajuka mengatakannya dengan mata melebar penuh penekanan. Dia tak habis pikir dengan semua alur konflik yang terjadi sekarang. Apalagi dengan Akatsuki. Ajuka tak pernah paham mereka. Apalagi dengan fakta ini? fakta bawah Ketua Akatsuki adalah dalang dari semua insiden penting baru-baru ini. yang jika disimpulkan,

"Akatsuki jelas menjadi musuh kita." Michael mengatakannya dengan tenang, namun jelas ada nada yang sarat akan kebencian dalam setiap katanya. Meskipun eksistensinya adalah seorang Tenshi yang penuh kesucian dan harus terus menjaganya, dia sudah berubah. Berbeda dengan yang dahulu. Dimana pada saat dahulu, Michael masih bermain bersam ayah mereka. Berbeda dengan sekarang.

Dia dan rasnya ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan terombang-ambing dalam konflik Dunia sampai mereka bekerja sama dengan musuh alami untuk mewujudkan tujuan besar mereka.

"Michael benar. Eksistensi Akatsuki benar-benar berbahaya. Mereka berhasil merebut Youkai dan Shinto. Dan itupun belum jelas peta kekuatan mereka seperti apa." Azazel kemudian menatap seluruh peserta rapat. Semuanya perwakilan dari pihak-pihak Dominan di Aliansi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Youkai dan Shinto setelah tau semua ini?" Tanya sang Gubernur.

"Sirzech?" tak ada yang menjawab, Azazel menanyakannya pada Maou rambut merah disana.

"Tak ada yang harus kita lakukan. Semuanya masih sama, jika dugaanku benar. Orang-orang yang bermain dalam konspirasi itu pastinya hanya para petingginya saja. Jadi, selama kita masih bisa menyetir dan mengendalikan kekuatan tempur mereka..," _Sampanye_ tegukan terakhir dia minum. ".., Maka tak masalah. Jika perlu, kita bunuh saja mereka yang terlibat. Bahkan, lebih baik kalau kita memburu Akatsuki. Mereka adalah akar dari dahan yang menghalangi langkah kita."

Tak ada yang menolak usulan Sirzech. Semuanya sadar kalau apa yang diusulkan oleh Sirzech adalah hal yang benar dan harus dilakukan. Akatsuki adalah akar kecil yang suatu saat bisa menghalangi langkah besar mereka. Kedepanya, jika tak berhati-hati mungkin saja Aliansi akan benar-benar kalah dalam konflik yang skalanya lebih besar dari sekarang. Jadi memburu dan membunuhnya adalah gagasan paling masuk akal untuk mereka. Para petinggi Aliansi.

"Hahahahaha.., kau benar! Memburu atau membunuh mereka bukanlah tindakan buruk. Mereka adalah kelompok Independen yang tak terikat Mitologi manapun. Jika kita membunuh bahkan memusnahkan mereka, kurasa itu tak akan dipermasalahkan golongan lain 'kan?" Si Odin itu, dia memang tak mencerminkan citra seorang Dewa yang harusnya bijaksana dan penuh perlindungan. Padahal dia sudah melakukan dua pengorbanan besar untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan dan kebijaksanaan. Pertama adalah saat dai menusukan dan menggantungkan diri di puncak Ygdrsil 9 hari 9 malam untuk mengetahui 18 Rune alam semesta, lalu kedua saat dia mengorbankan matanya untuk minum di sumur Mimisbrunr.

Sosok Dewa Aesir agung itu, lebih cocok mendapatkan definisi Jotun yang jahat dan angkara murka.

"Saya sependapat dengan Odin-dono." Michael, Seraph itu setuju dengan Odin. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. "Terkait Insiden di Takamagahara. Apa saat ledakan besar di Celah Dimensi dekat Dimensi Takamagahara, apa semua itu adalah hasil buatan Akatsuki?"

Ketika serangan Naruto dan Agni beradu. Ledakan maha besar yang membentuk Bola dengan ukuran 1/8 ukuran Bumi tercipta di Celah Dimensi. Tak lama setelah itu, Singularitas terbentuk dalam manifestasi Black hole Energy. Singularitas Black hole yang berada dalam Singularitas Celah Dimensi, membuat kacau rangkaian Dimensi didekatnya. Energynya jelas dirasakan oleh seluruh Golongan saking besarnya tekanannya. Akibatnya, hasil dari semua itu. Semua Dimensi parallel dan Dimensi lain sempat kacau. Meski tak dirasakan dalam efek fisik, namun keadaan itu patut diperhatikan oleh seluruh Golongan.

"Soal kekuatan besar itu yah?" Odin mengelus janggut putih panjangnya. Dia dan seluruh orang di Asgard, bisa merasakan tekanan energy itu. Singularitas yang dihasilkan pun mempengaruhi 9 Dunia di Ygdrsil. _Convergen_ atau suatu kondisi 9 Dunia berada sejajar dalam satu garis lurus, berubah waktu dan rotasinya. Ini membuktikan, kalau efek dari pertarungan besar skala Dewa antara Naruto dengan Agni memang tak main-main. Pertarungan kelas Dewa kuno memang selalu menimbulkan bekas yang mengerikan. Jika ini dilakukan di tengah Bumi dunia manusia, maka peradaban dan Bumi sendiri akan hancur. Bulan mungkin akan keluar dari jalurnya, atau lebih gila lagi Black hole Energy akan melahap Bulan dan kemudian system tata surya.

"Kalian tenang saja. kita semua punya kartu As masing-masing 'kan?" Odin bertanya ulang denga senyuman tuanya yang licik. Mereka bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak meningkatkan kekuatan dari cara apapun. Segala cara jika itu untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, maka hal itu akan di lakukan.

Dan Azazel adalah satu-satunya yang membalas dengan tawa. Meski tak seperti Azazel, semuanya sependapat. Kekuatan yang dihasilkan saat itu, itu tak ada apa-apanya menurut mereka jika dibanding semua Kartu As mereka yang amat banyak juga mengerikan.

" _The Primordial's Dragon_ itu? Makhluk itu adalah salah satu Kartu As kita juga 'kan? Azazel." Odin menyuruh Azazel berhenti tertawa. Keduanya memasang wajah serius.

Azazel mengelus janggutnya. Matanya beralih pada Ajuka. "Makhluk itu diurus oleh Ajuka langsung. Dia yang lebih paham dengan Makhluk kuno sepertinya. Tapi kurasa, sepertinya dia akan segera bangkit. Dan tentunya, Naga yang kekuatannya satu level dibawah Ophis itu akan bangkit menjadi Boneka Aliansi."

"Kau sendiri bagaiman Pak tua? Norse katamu punya kejutan yang menarik. Apa itu?"

Si Dewa Aesir itu mengangguk pada Azazel. "Kalian tau 'kan? Era peperangan antara Dewa dengan Jotun adalah saat Era ku bersama saudara-saudaraku, _Vili_ dan _Ve._ Aku dulu pernah membunuh Nenek moyang Jotun yaitu Ymir. Tubuhnya dijadikan pondasi Ygdrsil saat itu sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Tulang besar juga kerasnya. Baru-baru sekarang aku menemukan fungsi istimewanya. Kau tau apa itu?"

"Kalau aku tau, aku tak akan bertanya Pak tua?!"

"Taring Fenrir. Tulang-tulang Ymir bisa diolah dan dijadikan senjata yang kekuatannya seperti Taring Fenrir yang bahkan sanggup membunuh Dewa. Para Valkyre bersama para Kurcaci berusaha menyelesaikan project itu. Target awal kami, adalah menciptakan 10.000 Senjata setara taring Fenrir."

10.000 Taring Fenrir?!

10.000 Senjata setara taring Fenrir?! Jika 10.000 ini dipegang oleh orang yang tepat dan mempunyai kemampuan hebat. Bukan tidak mungkin skala kekuatannya setara dengan 10.000 Fenrir itu sendiri. Bahkan bisa saja lebih kuat dari anak Loki dengan Jotun _Angrboda_ itu. Entah bagaimana nantinya. Namun jika semua itu berhasil dibuat, Norse akan menjelma menjadi Mitologi yang amat sangat kuat. Mereka bisa menyamai Olympus saat masa jayanya atau Hindhu-Budha di era dahulu.

"Dan lebih gilanya lagi, Valkyre sudah melakukan Eksperimen pada lebih dari 30 ribu _Einherjar_ dengan memberi mereka susu _Audhumla_. Dengan dilengkapi 10 ribu Senjata setara taring Fenrir, kurasa 10 ribu pasukan dengan Statistik mengerikan sekelas Fenrir akan tercipta. Aliansi kita akan tak terkalahkan dengan ini."

Ini gila! Benar-benar Gila!

 _Einherjar_ yang diperkuat dengan susu murni _Audhumla_ atau sang nenek moyang Dewa?! Dan dilengkapi dengan 10 ribu Senjata tulang _Ymir_ yang setara taring Fenrir? Meskipun Olympus dan Hindhu-Budha beraliansi sekaliipun, mereka pasti akan kesulitan dan mungkin akan kalah telak. Shiva sendiri dikeroyok oleh 5000 _Einherjar_ dengan kekuatan Fenrir mungkin akan tewas.

"Oi oi oi.., kau memang gila Pak tua. 10.000?! Hahahha.., melihat reaksi musuh-musuh kita saat mengetahui semua ini sepertinya sangat menggelikan." Sirzech, Michael dan Ajuka hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel. Bukan senyuman simpul yang terlihat menawan di wajah tampan mereka, tapi senyuman bengis dari para Maniak yang tak segan mengorbankan siapapun untuk tujuan mereka.

"Tim Gremory? Bagaimana hasil latihan yang kau berikan padanya, Azazel? Juga, apa yang terjadi dengan Sekiryuutei itu setelah diberikan item suci _Monoatomic Gold_? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya?"

Azazel menatap Michael. "Sebelumnya aku berterima kasih padamu yang sudah memberikan Item suci itu dengan Cuma-cuma. Awalnya aku tak menyangka, Surga ternyata bisa menemukan item legenda dari _Mesopotamia."_

 _Monoatomic gold_. Adalah sebuah item yang dipercaya masyarakat Sumeria kuno sebagai item yang digunakan sang Dewa pertama, Anunnaki. Untuk menciptakan dan membuat manusia-manusia dan makhluk hidup baru. Item ini sangatlah ajaib. Item ini sanggup dan mampu menciptakan apapun yang hidup atau yang mati. Sebuah item yang _Infinity_.

"Ahh, jangan sungkan. Kami menemukannya tak sengaja, di reruntuhan Kerajaan Babilonia di Irak. Lagipula kami memberikannya karena memang urusan Kartu as Surga sudah selesai. Issei-kun akan semakin kuat dan membantu Aliansi jika dibantu dengan _Monoatomic gold_."

"Rias mengalami peningkatan pesat karena bantuan anda, Michael-dono. Saya sangat berterima kasih." Michael jadi tak enak sekarang. Sirzech bahkan menundukan kepalanya dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Sirzech benar." Azazel sok mengangguk-angguk. "Si bocah mesum itu juga mengalami peningkatan pesat. Meski system-Nya masih bekerja dan sulit sekali dibobol. Namun berkat item itu, Issei bisa menyempurnakan kemampuannya dengan Draig. Sebagai gambaran, kekuatan baru Issei kurasa sudah setara dengan seekor Dragon king dengan kondisi sempurna."

Sekali lagi Michael hanya mengangguk kaku. Ajuka tersenyum kecil dan Odin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semuanya mudah akrab jika punya satu visi dan satu misi.

"Lalu proyek Kartu As surga sendiri sudah sampai mana?"

Michael tersenyum teduh pada Ajuka. "Masih belum selesai. Sampel darah yang didapatkan hanya 875 darah suci dari 1000 Sampel yang dibutuhkan. Penciptaanya pun menjadi terhambat. Tapi dengan _Monoatomic gold_ kurasa itu akan cepat selesai dan Kartu as kita akan lengkap." Jelas sang Seraph surga.

Dan seperti itulah pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan besar yang menjadi awal langkah besar menuju masa depan. Semuanya terus membahas hal-hal _Urgent_ terkait alur rencana mereka. Kelimanya berkumpul dan mengobrol bagai tanpa beban di dalam Bangunan yang amat megah. Tak lupa juga hidangan diatas meja dinikmati dengan khidmat. Rasa makanan Asgard memang yang terbaik.

Satu kesimpulan yang perlu digaris bawahi adalah tindakan mereka terhadap Akatsuki. Entah rencana apa yang akan dilakukan mereka untuk memburu Akatsuki. Namun menjadi bahaya besar bagi Akatsuki karena menjadi bahan buruan dari Aliansi Fraksi-Fraksi besar.

Dan selanjutnya sampai akhir. Rapat ini membahas hal-hal lainya yang tak kalah penting untuk mereka. Seperti tadi, Ajuka menyampaikan kalau Tim Cao Cao sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Shiba Tetsuya sebagai ahli dan ketua Tim mengatakanya langsung pada Ajuka untuk pertimbangan Antisipasi, dan sang keturunan Peyihir legenda itu mengatakan bahwa dia yang akan mengurusnya langsung.

.

 **Svargaloka, Nirvana –**

 **.**

Ini adalah suatu gugusan Pulau dan Istana yang indah. Keindahannya bagai tak tergambar saat Istana-Istana dengan pagoda yang terbuat dari logam dan batu mulia itu menjulang keatas awan dan memancarkan sinarnya sendiri. Fokus pada salah satu Bangunan yang paling megah lagi paling mengagumkan. Adalah Istana yang menjadi tempat Sakra atau Dewa Indra melepas penat bersama teman-teman sepermainannya.

Teman-teman?

Yahh, karena saat ini Sakra sedang dikunjungi teman-teman satu permaiannya. Didalam aula Istana yang isinya tak dapat di Deskripsikan oleh pemahaman terbatas manusia, Sakra duduk di Singgasananya yang bertahtakan emas juga dilengkapi batu mulia. Dewa badai itu menyambut – meskipun enggan – kedatangan tamu yang datang tak diundang. Kemari hanya bermodalkan niat main-main.

Mereka adalah Hades dan Ares. Dua Dewa yang satu pemikiran dan satu kegilaa dengan Sakra. Meskipun berasal dari dua asal-usul yang berbeda. Semuanya tetap bisa akur meskipun dalam beberapa kesempatan mereka selalu saling hujat dan hina.

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur bisa masuk kemari! Ditempat kalian, mana ada tempat yang seindah Istanaku!" Hades saat itu ingin sekali _menabok_ Sakra yang penampilannya memakai wujud penampilan Dewa yang penuh keagungan, namun bagi Hades Dewa bodoh itu tetaplah Dewa bodoh dan bego. Dewa Sakra sudah mengatakan itu dan berjumaya pada mereka dari tadi. Itu membuat Hades kesal.

"Oi, bisakah kau diam Botak?! Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Hanya Istana kecil seperti ini saja sombong. Awas nanti kau! Aku akan punya yang seperti ini kalau sudah menyingkirkan Zeus." Ares pun sama. Dia kesal juga jengkel terhadap sikap Sakra yang sombongnya kelewat batas.

"Dan juga, bisakah kau sampaikan segera informasi apa yang mau kau sampaikan?" keduanya diundang oleh Sakra kemari karena katanya ada infromasi penting dari Bos semua rencana mereka. Hades dan Ares pun sudah tau perihal orang di belakang Sakra atau Tim mereka. "Berdiam lama di Gubukmu membuatku tak nyaman." Lanjut Hades yang mendatangkan kedutan kesal pada Sakra.

Mari lupakan scene ribut mereka.

"Rezevim livan Lucifer. Jadi itu sekutu baru kita?" Tanya Hades. Sakra mengangguk mantap.

"Menurut-Nya, rencana kita saat ini adalah menangkap Naga. Atau Ophis si ketidak batasan. Entah apa yang akan dlakukan-Nya nanti. Namun sepertinya itu sesuatu yang luar biasa."

"Rezevim? Lalu Iblis tua itu buat apa? Hanya menangkap Ophis, apakah sampai membutuhkan iblis tua itu? Samael selalu stand by jika diperlukan."

Hades punya dendam kesumat dengan yang namanya Iblis. Dendamnya hanya pada satu subjek atau satu Iblis memang, namun karena ini Hades, maka Dewa kematian itu tetap membenci semua ras iblis yang tetangga denganya. Meskipun Rezevim adalah orang yang sama gilanya dengan Hades dan bahkan sama-sama Antagonist, si Dewa kematian itu agaknya tak rela dan suka jika bekerja sama dengan Iblis.

"Alaaah.., bilang saja kau masih marah karena kalah oleh si Maou Lucifer itu! Mau menggunakan Samael pun, mending kalau bisa? Disana kau 'kan hanya penjaga biasa." Ares dengan mulut pedasnya mengomentari. Dia tak takut saat Hades menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang kosong dan hampa dari rongga di Tengkorak miliknya. Si Dewa perang itu tertawa ketika Sakra juga membenarkannya. Kedua Dewa gila yang hobi perang memang aneh.

"Hahahhaa.., perutku sakit." Sudah. Keduanya sudah merasa puas dengan menghina dan membully Hades. "Soal Samael? Dia tak diperlukan untuk Operasi ini. kita akan menangkap Ophis tanpa bantuan pemakan Naga itu. Perintah-Nya menginginkan Ophis dalam kondisi fullnya." Lanjut Sakra.

"Baiklah. Jadi semuanya masih sesuai rencana 'kan?" Sakra mengangguk dimana Hades pun mengangguk atas jawabannya. "Oh iya, kudengar Ophis sedang dicari-cari anak buahnya sendiri. Dan juga menurut informanku, dia sedang bersama Tim Hakuryuukou dibawa kabur entah kemana."

"Hades benar. Hakuryuukou masa kini atau si bocah Lucifer itu sepertinya membawa Ophis untuk melindungi ketidak batasan itu."

"Masalah itu kalian tenang saja. Aku sudah mengutus salah satu Dewa bawahanku untuk meringkus mereka. Tinggal menemukan lokasi keberadaan Tim bocah itu, maka Ophis bisa kita dapatkan dengan mudah."

Hades penasaran, dia bertanya pada Sakra. "Cao Cao? Apa kau tak menugaskan bawahanmu yang itu?" Ujarnya.

"Cao Cao? Dia kubiarkan bertindak sesukanya. Dengar-dengar saat ini, mereka sedang mencoba menghidupkan beberapa Pahlawan dari masa lalu untuk tujuan misterius mereka. Daripada menggunakan manusia yang selalu gagal itu, lebih baik menggunakan _Wasu_ yang sudah terbukti kuatnya sebagai Dewa Kuno."

"Kau kejam juga yah? Membuang mereka seperti itu."

"Memang iya. Aku 'kan Dewa perang! Dewa perang semuanya kejam. Hahahaha…"

Ares ikutan tertawa jahat dengan Sakra. Hanya Hades yang tak ikut mengikuti kegilaan kedua Dewa tak tau etika itu. keduanya tertawa sepuas mungkin. Keadaan hati mereka semua sangat senang kali ini. rencana-rencan di otak gila mereka semua sudah terususun rapi dan hampir semuanya selesai. Semua keadaan berjalan sesuai rencana gila mereka. Itulah yang membuat Ares dan Sakra tertawa bahagia.

Kedua Dewa itu haus akan peperangan dan konflik seperti dahulu. Hindhu-Budha peperangan antar Detya dan Adetya, atau Olympus peperangan Dewa melawan Titan dalam panggung _Titanomakhia_. Kedua Dewa pernag yang gila itu rindu terhadap suasana saat-saat itu. mereka akan melakukan apapun agar kondisi yang mereka rindu dan dambakan bisa terjadi. Karena itulah, saat semuanya mulai berjalan sesuai rencana maka wajar bagi Ares dan Sakra tertawa bahagia. Teman sepermainan itu amat senang.

Hades meski tak mengungkapkannya dia juga senang. Semua rencana mereka berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

Namun, Hades masih ada satu hal yang perlu ditanyakan. "Shiva? Dewa kehancuran itu bagaimana? Kudengar dia menjadi ancama besar terhadap-Nya dengan apa yang dia bawa."

Sakra sedikit menghetikan tawanya, dia mengelus dagunya pelan. "Biarlah. Dewa _Sableng_ itu tak jadi ancaman bagi semua rencana kita. Selama Vhisnu masih belum memunculkan Avatara ke-10 miliknya Shiva tak akan bertindak dan berulah. _Trimurti_ itu akan bergerak saat Dunia menghadapi kehancuran dan kiamat."

Sakra kemudian menatap pada Ares yang masih tertawa. "Oi Dewa Cabul! Kau awasilah Cao Cao dan semua rencananya. Entah kenapa, sepertinya rencana miliknya menarik. Jika ada orang kuat nantinya, kau bisa panggil aku."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dewa Cabul?! Botak!"

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi Dewa yang tak tau malu berselingkuh dengan Istri Hephaistus dan ketahuan oleh Helios? Bahkan mempunyai 5 anak lebih darinya?! Kau benar-benar Cabul!"

"Aphrodite menikmatinya! Aku bukan satu-satunya yang Cabul disana, Dasar Botak!"

Dan pada akhirnya, pertemuan yang harusnya berbobot dan padat informasi itu berubah menjadi pertemuan dan reuni Dewa-Dewa bodoh dan gila. Saling hujat, hina dan Bully. Semuanya tak pernah bisa beristirahat melakukan itu. meski begitu, ketiganya adalah partner yang solid dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk tujuan mereka.

.

 **Takamagahara, Istana Amaterasu –**

 **.**

Naruto, pemuda itu memandang Takamagahara yang tengah diselimuti malam. Bulan yang indah membawa sinar ketenangan di malam kemenangan ini. ribuan bahkan jutaan Bintang menemani sang rembulan menambah kebahagiaan di langit Takamagahara. Jangan lupakan pula Bulan buatan yang dibuat Mukuro, objek raksasa itu melayang tetap diatas langit. Membuat seolah ada Bulan kedua, meski dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

Sudah 2 hari pasca kemenangan mereka terhadap pihak pemberontak dan intervensi pihak Sakra. Semua hasil dan konsekuensi perang baik itu yang jangka pendek atau jangka panjang Amaterasu sudah urus dan Naruto pun ikut membantu. Keduanya saling bahu membahu dan kerja sama membangun kembali Takamagahara agar kembali lagi seperti sedia kala, sebelum ada pemberontakan. Aliansi sudah diberikan informasi palsu oleh Naruto untuk memuluskan rencananya kedepannya. Dengan ini, maka ketiadaan Amaterasu di Takamagahara tidak mengkhawatirkan karena Amaterasu sendiri dikabarkan tewas dalam pertempuran.

Pemuda berusia 20 lebih itu memakai Yukata putih dengan corak biru. Rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin malam. Saat ini sang Namikaze sedang berada di Istana Amaterasu. Mereka tengah melakukan pesta kemenangan dengan merayakannya melalui minum-minum. Banyak yang hadir disana, ada Akatsuki yang saat itu membantu, kemudian Susano'o, Tsukoyomi, Yato, Bishamon dan Amaterasu juga Naruto sendiri. Semuanya senang dan merayakan kemenangan melalui tegukan minuman memabukan dan membawa kebahagiaan. Naruto suka itu, namun dia memilih menyingkir dan keluar.

Bukan karena tak suka. Dia hanya lebih nyaman memilih sendiri memandangi langit malam Takamagahara yang indah. Baginya juga, kemenangan masih jauh dan belum dia capai. Perjalanan dan pertempurannya masih sangat panjang. Mencapai tengah-tengah pun belum semua perjuangannya. Musuh-musuhnya masih bernapas dan bisa bergerak, teman-temannnya masih terancan oleh musuh. Naruto belum meraskaan definisi kemenangan jika semua itu masih ada. Safir itu memandang langit malam, dengan tatapan menerawang.

Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka meninggal dan membuat Naruto sendiri. Kesendirian yang benar-benar menyiksanya hingga sekarang. Memang masih ada Naruko dan yang lainnya, bahkan dia sangat sayang terhadap adik kecilnya itu. Namun rasa kesepian dan sakit hati ditinggal oleh orang tua dengan berbagai beban dan penyesalan itu tak akan mudah terobati. Naruto sudah mencoba melupakannya, namun selalu gagal. Baying-bayang masa lalunya terus menghantuinya. Memaksa Naruto terus berjalan dan bertarung dalam jalan yang kejam.

Ingin rasanya, dia kembali pada kehidupan normal dan kemudian hidup normal sebagai orang yang berkecukupan dan memiliki keluarga kecil. Hati kecil Naruto ingin hal tersebut.

Namun..

Bayangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya tak membiarkan Naruto mengambil opsi itu. Kematian kedua orang tuanya dan pencerahannya terhadap luasnya Dunia ini, hingga Dunia supranatural membuat Naruto harus memilih opsi yang lebih kejam. Dia harus berjalan di jalan penuh darah untuk tujuannya. Safir itu semakin menggelap setiap waktunya. Naruto sudah terlalu sering melihat dengan safirnya kekejaman dunia dan keserakahan dunia ini.

Namikaze itu menghela napasnya, memikirkan masa lalu memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

"Naruto-sama?"

Sebuah suara halus dengan lantunan nada yang penuh kelembutan mengusik Naruto. Pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya hanya untuk melihat seorang Dewi yang diberkahi dengan segala kesempuraan lagi keindahan. Dia memakai Kimono hijau dengan motif Sakura berwarna orange, Obinya berwarna kuning cerah dan mengikat pinggang rampingnya ideal. Rambut putih keperakan miliknya disanggul dan membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat Dunia. Dia duduk dan memberikan salam penghormatan terhadap Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sedang berada di halaman belakang.

"Ada apa, Tsukuyomi?" Tsukuyomi adalah gadis yang memanggil Naruto. Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu setelah Satori benar-benar diusir dari tubuhnya.

" _Ie_ , saya hanya ingin menyampaikan undangan Nee-sama. Dia mengundang Naruto-sama untuk berjalan menikmati Takamagahara." Naruto sedikit tertarik. Entah kenapa sejak semua insiden di Takamagahara, Amaterasu atau Naruto lebih senang memanggilnya Touka memberikan sikap yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia selalu memberikan Naruto perhatian, yang jujur saja agak berlebihan. Entahlah, sang Namikaze tak terlalu peduli dengan perubahan drastis itu.

"Hmmm, tidak biasanya. Yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang berpesta? Apa Touka tidak ikut bersama mereka?" Tsukuyomi berdiri tegak, Lavender miliknya teduh dan indah menatap Naruto penuh penghormatan.

"Aa.. mereka masih berpesta ria dan merayakan kemenangan. Nee-sama sengaja memisahkan diri untuk bersama Naruto-sama." Tiba-tiba wajah dengan nuansa lembut dan ekspersi teduh itu berubah, senyuman menggoda terpatri diwajah Tsukuyomi. "Atau lebih tepatnya, Nee-sama meluangkan waktunya untuk Kencan dengan anda, Naruto-kun. _Ufufufu_.."

"Err?"

Sejak insiden itu pula, Naruto mengubah pandangannya terhadap Tsukuyomi. Dewi cantik yang awalnya dia kira lembut dan penuh keanggunan, ternyata seorang Dewi penggoda yang tak tau malu. Mungkin dalam keadaan Formal dia akan sopan pada Naruto. Namun dalam suasana lain, dia pasti selalu menggoda Naruto, baik menggunakan verbal atau tindakan. Itu membuatnya risih. Namun Naruto terus mencoba mengabaikan itu. "Ahahahaha.. kau lucu sekali Tsukuyomi. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi. J-,"

Hendak membalika tubuhnya dan pergi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tsukuyomi tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan melakukan godaan fisik yang benar-benar membuat Naruto memerah wajahnya. Dada besar Tsukuyomi bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung tegap miliknya. Ukuran dada yang ideal dan lebih besar dari Touka.

' _Kenapa juga harus ada pikiran itu?!'_

Wajahnya disamping Naruto, meski untuk sejajar dia agak berjingjit. Reseptor ditubuh Naruto bergetar semua, saat Tsukuyomi melakukan gerakan sensual dengan menjilat pipi putihnya dan juga menggigit daun telinganya. Tegukan ludah sudah Naruto lekukan untuk mengusir kegugupan, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Ini tindakan tiba-tiba yang selalu mengagetkan Naruto sebagai pria yang jarang diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Err.. T-tsukuyomi? Bisakah hentikan ini? aku akan segara pergi menemui Touka."

" _Ara_.. Apakah Naruto-sama ini lebih suka Nee-sama yang melakukan ini? Hmmm.. aku punya teknik yang lebih hebat dari Nee-sama juga kok."

"B-bukan begitu!?"

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau karena semua kegugupan dan kecanggungan ini. Dibandingkan harus digoda seperti ini. Naruto lebih memilih Menggunakan True Techno-Magic selama 1 jam. Meski otaknya akan benar-benar meleleh karena penggunaan itu.

Tsukuyomi semakin agresif, dia bahkan menggigit dan memberikan tanda di leher Naruto yang tak tertutupi kain Yukata miliknya. "Atau hmmm? Naruto-sama masih malu-malu dan ragu yah? Jika terlalu ekstrim disini, kita bisa pindah ke Istana ku kok."

Naruto gelagapan. Wajahnya makin memerah dengan semua godaan adik dari rekannya itu.

"Eheeem!" Safir Naruto bergulir, melihat Touka atau Amaterasu berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada. Safir yang sama dengan Naruto menatap mereka penuh pertanyaan dan aura tegas menguar. Serasa menguliti Naruto. "Aku menunggu lama, dan ternyata yang ditunggu sedang melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan adiku yah?"

"B-bukan begitu!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan berbahaya Tsukuyomi. Hatinya sedikit lega karena Dewi tak tau malu dan suka menggoda itu sudah melepaskannya. "Lagipula aku disini yang dilecehkan! Lihat! Dia yang menggigit dan memulainya!"

Dewi pemimpin Shinto itu menghela napasnya.

Amaterasu atau Touka saat ini, pakaiannya sangat cocok dengan kedudukan dan kecantikannya. Dia memakai Kimono biru tua yang senada dengan surainya. Obi berwarna hitam dengan corak yang unik mengikat pinggang ramping sang Dewi. Make up nya sesuai, tak berlebihan. Dia tak memakai penampilan Dewinya yang penuh keagungan dengan surai hitam panjang. Penampilannya adalah penampilan yang sama yang selalu menemani Naruto melalui berbagai misi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jangan berdiam diri saja, seorang pemimpin itu harus cepat dalam situasi apapun!"

"Ha'i!"

Naruto berlalu pergi bersama Amaterasu, pergi menghabiskan malam kemenangan mereka dnegan menikmati keindahan Takamagahara dengan langitnya. Meninggalkan Tsukuyomi yang menatap semua itu dengan tatapan bahagia. Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Aku senang Nee-sama memilih pasangan yang cocok.."

.

Keduanya terlihat cocok bak pasangan.

Naruto berjalan sejajar bersama Touka dibawah sinar rembulan dilangit Takamagahara. Canda tawa selalu keluar dari setiap perbincangan santai keduanya. Naruto yang memang selalu humoris dan hangat dengan orang-orang tertentu dan Touka yang juga berubah hangat dari biasanya. Formalitas tak menjadi pagar mereka berdua lagi. Pasangan itu benar-benar lepas mengekspresikan semua kebahagiaan dan rasa senang mereka. Rembulan dan bintang menjadi penoton betapa hangatnya suasana keduanya.

Saat ini, keduanya sedang menatap rembulan kedua hasil ciptaan Mukuro. Keduanya berdiri di ujung Pulau yang langsung berhadapan dengan langit luas dan Pulau-Pulau melayang jauh didepan sana. Angin dingin malam tak sekalipun mengganggu kedunya.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Hmm.." Naruto membalas ambigu, safirnya fokus memandangi langit malam dan mengabaikan keindahan yang menguar disampingnya.

"A-aku ingin tau..?" Dewi itu menguatkan dirinya, bibir merahnya sendiri dia gigit untuk mengatasi itu. Helai rambutnya menutupi wajahnya saat sang Dewi menunduk. Sedetik berlalu, Safir sang Dewi beralih kesamping. Melihat pemuda yang berdiri memadang langit Takamagahara. Seorang pemuda yang selalu mendukung dan membantunya, bahkan tak ragu berkorban untuknya.

"Aku ingin tau alasanmu! Semua usaha dan upaya yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, apakah itu karena dasar kerja sama semata? Apa kau melakukannya karena menganggap ku rekan kerja?"

Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya, heran. Ada apa dengan Dewi ini. "Kau sehat?"

"Jawab saja!"

"Hahhh.., Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan semata karena kau rekan dan karena kita terikat kerja sama dan satu tujuan. Semua usaha dan upaya yang terjadi di Takamagahara, adalah murni tekad dan keinginanku. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya 'kan? Aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi."

"L-lalu..," Amaterasu meremas kain Kimononya sendiri. Dia menggeleng dikala menunduk saat Naruto mengatakan semua isi hatinya, surai biru tuanya berkibar pelan lucu. "L-lalu bagaimana perasaanmu.., jika.."

Naruto heran dibuatnya, Touka sedari tadi bertindak aneh.

"Jika aku mencintaimu!"

?

Safir Naruto menatap dalam Dewi itu. dia tak perlu kaget dengan pengungkapan perasaan ini. Semua tindakan dan sikap Touka sebelumnya menjadi indikasi akan semua ini. hatinya sudah berbicara, dan Naruto sudah punya jawaban akan apa yang Touka lantunkan dari bibir mungilnya. Safir Amaterasu pun beradu dengan safir Naruto, keduanya menatap lekat dan dalam. Mencoba menyelami semua perasaan yang ada dalam hati.

"Setelah semua insiden ini, aku menyadari perasaan ini. kau yang selalu mendukungku disaat jatuh, menolongku disaat rapuh dan meyelamatkanku bahkan tak ragu berkorban untukku. Aku menyadari perasaan ini. Meskipun terlihat memalukan dan mengelikan, namun perasaan ini adalah kebenaran. Aku, benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto-dono!"

Kesan yang Naruto dapat bukanlah formalitas saat Amaterasu kembali memanggilnya Tuan. Hatinya tau apa yang dirasakan dan coba diungkapkan sang Dewi. Dia memahami perasaan itu. itu adalah perasaan suci dari seorang Dewi yang dahulu pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam sebuah hubungan suci. Perasaan suci yang kembali hadir mengisi hati kecilnya dan coba diungkapkan langsung meski terlihat mengelikan dan merendahkan kedudukan Dewinya, dimana dia malah mencintai seorang manusia seperti Naruto. Karena hati Naruto memahami itu, dia sudah tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu.."

Ekspresi kebahagiaan muncul diwajah sang Dewi yang tersinari sinar rembulan. Dia menghadap tubuh sang pemuda yang masih fokus menghadap lagi menatap rembulan. Setidaknya dalam suasana dunia yang penuh konflik dan intrik ini, Amaterasu tak mau mengalami konflik dan intrik dalam perasaannya.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Naruko dan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Perasaan Cinta, entahlah. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana perasaan itu terjadi. Namun meski seperti itu, aku menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Aku siap melindungimu kapan saja sama seperti melindungi adikku sendiri. Aku juga tak ragu berkorban untukmu. Maaf, meski tak bisa membalas perasaan sucimu sekarang. Dimulai dari sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir.."

Touka tersentuh. Kata-kata Naruto meski intinya menolak perasaan suci dari sang Dewi yang dahulu pernah menjadi Istri Dewa Tsukuyomi, namun ungkapan perasaan dan balasan yang diucapkan sang pemuda sangatlah penuh makna, jika menyelaminya lebih dalam. Safir Touka menatap safir Naruto yang beralih menatapnya. Rembulan menjadi saksi mereka berdua.

"Yah, aku akan melindungimu meski Dunia ini akan berakhir sekalipun. Karena kau tau.." Naruto menggaruk kepala kuningnya, senyuman lebar dia ciptakan dan tunjukan ekslusip untuk sang Dewi. Sikap yang jarang ditunjukan sang Namikaze jenius dan licik. Namun untuk satu orang dan malam ini, Naruto menunjukannya pada sang Dewi yang mencurahkan perasaan sucinya dengan tulus. "..Aku sangat menyayangimu, Dewi Amaterasu."

Hening tanpa kata..

Keduanya tak mengucapkan kata lagi setelah moment tadi. Masing-masing safir menyelam dan coba mendalami perasaan lawan jenisnya melewati tatapan mata. Naruto tau, ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini. Tujuannya masihlah belum tercapai dan ambisinya belum sirna, musuh besar pun sudah mulai menunjukan eksistensinya. Mungkin jika semua itu tak ada dan Naruto sudah bisa hidup normal, dia akan menerima dan membalas perasaan Dewi itu.

Amaterasu. Dewi anggun nan cantik itu menerima keputusan Naruto. Sedari awal dia sudah siap dengan semua keputusan yang terjadi, Dewi itu siap akan segala konsekuensi. Meski masih samar akan tujuan sebenarnya yang diincar oleh Naruto, dia memaklumi semuanya. Dia paham perjuangan manusia didepannya masihlah panjang. Jalannya masih penuh halangan yang menghadang. Musuh masih berdiri menantang. Amaterasu memahami itu. seperti ini pun, Dewi matahari itu bahagia.

' _Yahh.. Lagipula kisah manusia seperti Naruto bukanlah kisah Drama romantis picisan. Dia adalah seorang pemimpin dan jenius. Kisah hidupnya adalah petualangan dan perjuangannya. Semoga saja akhir perjuangannya adalah Happy ending..'_

"Touka?"

"Aku paham." Sang Dewi mengangguk dengan senyuman termanisnya. Kakinya dia langkahkan mendekati Naruto yang menatapnya heran. Berjingjit sedikit kemudian dia lancarkan aksinya. Hal itu membuat wajah sang Jenius Namikaze itu memerah, dan terdiam. Waktu seolah berputar dalam moment saat itu.

Cup

Pipi Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan saat itu, menjalar terus ke hatinya dan membekukan pikirannya. Amaterasu memberikan ciuman singkat dipipinya. Namun waktu seolah berputar dan semuanya terasa lama. Keduanya memerah wajahnya dalam moment singkat itu. Amaterasu menatap pemuda yang membeku itu dengan senyuman, senyuman teramat manis dari sang Dewi.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku untuk semua yang kau lakukan…"

Dan setelahnya sang Dewi berlalu pergi tanpa kata tambahan, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dibawah rembulan Takamagahara. Berbeda dengan sang Dewi yang memasang senyumannya, Naruto masih membeku dan mencerna dengan otak jeniusnya semua moment yang terjadi. Untuk kali ini saja, otak Naruto yang biasanya setiap detik mampu memahami ratusan fenomena Fisika-Sihir tak bekerja cepat semestinya. Semua moment tadi berputar dan berulang dalam pikirannya.

Benar-benar pengungkapan perasaan yang unik.

.

 **Swakopmund, Namibia –**

.

Suara mesin dari _BMW K 1200S_ nyaring terdengar dijalanan lenggang Kota Swakopmund, di Namibia. Ban hitamnya bergesekan seiring pergerakannya yang semakin cepat. Jalanan ini memang lenggang dan sangat sepi, jauh berbeda dengan jalanan Kota-Kota besar di Eropa. Wajarlah, mengingat Namibia sendiri adalah Negara kedua dengan kepadatan penduduk terendah, setelah Mongolia.

Kilau Hitam motor sport _BMW_ itu berkilau di terik matahari yang sedang pada puncak-puncaknya. Terasa amat menyengat, apalagi letak dari Kota Swakopmund adalah dekat pantai Namibia dan uniknya pula Kota ini adalah sebuah Gurun. Gurun dan Pantai bersatu. Antithesis yang lucu.

Bruuuuuum

Pengemudi yang memakai jaket kulit hitam dan celana Jeans itu mengendalikan motornya dengan cepat. Yang dibonceng, adalah gadis kecil yang sepertinya berusia 12 tahun. Dia memeluk sang pengemudi erat. Pakaian seragam _Seifuku_ seperti _Sailor_ berwarna hitam dan merah itu berkibar saat motor yang dia tumpangi berjalan cepat disisi pantai. Keduanya sama-sama memakai helm hitam.

Ckiiiit

Motor _BMW K 1200S_ itu berhenti berjalan. Motor hitam itu kemudian diparkirkan disisi jalan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan pantai Namibia. Kedua helm dilepaskan dan wajah kedua orang itu terlihat. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam dengan gaya _Chickenbutt_ dan bermata Onyx. Sedangkan sang gadis loli, adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni rata yang lucu, matanya berwarna merah dan selalu terbuka lebar. Membawa kesan misterius.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki muda yang seumuran anak Sma kelas akhir itu menatap Gadis loli yang duduk dibelakangnya dan memeluknya erat. "Hm, ada panggilan dari Shikamaru. Sepertinya ada hal penting terkait misi terakhir ini."

Sang gadis loli mengangguk dengan tatapan yang masih misterius.

' _Sasuke? Kau disana?'_

Sebuah suara yang hanya bisa didengar Sasuke terdengar. Ini komunikasi sihir yang terhubung lewat pikiran.

' _Yah, ini aku. Ada apa?'_

' _Mafia tambang itu, kita sudah Deal Transaksi denganya. 5 Ton Uranium menjadi awalan transaksi kita.'_

' _Kau sekarang dimana? Masih di Rossing?'_

' _Yah, aku tak mempercayai Bandit licik itu. bangsanya sendiri dia khianati, apalagi kita 'kan? kalau tertipu, kerugian besar akan menimpa kita. Impian bodohmu untuk masuk Akatsuki pun akan sirna 'kan? mengingat ini tugas terakhir dari sekian tugas bodoh si pirang itu. Mendokusai, aku kerepotan harus Nego dengan bandit-bandit itu kau tau.'_

70 Km kurang lebih dari Kota Swakopmund, ada tambang Uranium yang masuk list terbesar di Dunia. Itu adalah _Rossing._ Sasuke beserta Timnya harus mengunjungi Negara Namibia untuk melaksanakan misi terakhir ini. mendapatkan Uranium dalam jumlah banyak tanpa jejak dan mencurigakan.

' _Itu ujian bagimu. Lagipula Tugas ke-10 dari Deidara-san ini lebih mudah dan lebih normal dari tugas-tugas absurd dan gila lainnya. Setelah ini, misi kita akan selesai. Kau bisa tidur sepuasmu nanti.'_

' _Terserahmu deh.'_

Komunikasi masih tersambung, Sasuke menunggu. Gadis loli dibelakangnya sedari tadi melantunkan lagu mistis Jepang yang membawa kesan misterius. Sekali lagi, gadis itu menatap kedepan kosong dengan mata merah terbuka lebar. Benar-benar misterius.

' _Apa lagi?'_

' _Tim Cao Cao, dia sudah bergerak. Pahlawan terakhir dari Mongolia sepertinya sudah dia dapat. Dengan semua itu, kurasa dia akan segera bergerak. Kau harus segera pergi ke Kuoh, Sasuke.'_

Onyx Sasuke menyipit tajam beberapa saat. _'Hm, terima kasih. Kau koordinir anggota yang lain untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Aku akan pergi ke Kuoh secepatnya bersama Enma.'_

' _Hati-hati, Cao Cao di Back up oleh Sakra. Jangan lupakan juga Pahlawan-Pahlawan yang dia hidupkan.'_

' _Aku tau.'_

Komunikasi itu pun berakhir. Sasuke memejamkan matanya pelan. Pikirannya kalut akan informasi yang dia dapat dari orang kedua di timnya itu. Adik dari Itachi itu kemudian menyalakan kembali mesin motornya. Gadis loli yang duduk dibelakang dan memeluk Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Kita akan kemana lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memegang helmnya sebentar dan menatap gadis loli dibelakangnya. "Kuoh. Kita akan pergi kesana untuk melindunginya. Untuk misi kali ini, aku berharap kau menunjukan sedikit kekuatanmu…"

Sang gadis loli mengangguk dengan aura misterius yang masih sama. Mata merahnya selalu terbuka lebar dan membawa rasa tak nyaman saat bertatapan langsung dengannya. Dia memakai helm dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sasuke-kun."

Dan motor sport _BMW_ itu berlalu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menembus lenggangnya Kota Swakopmund. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Singkat sekali sampai teredam suara angin yang berhembus ketika motor Sasuke bergerak cepat.

"… Ai Enma-sama."

 **And Cut!**

 **Chapter 18 Ending Battle in Takamagahara**

* * *

 **LOL Note**

Domo? Sudah satu bulan lebih saya gak update ffn ini. alasannya? Hmmm mungkin masih Exicted nunggu Film Infinity war yang sebentar lagi akan muncul. Dan yahh, meski begitu saya coba publish ffn baru absurd seperti ini. juga ffn Samurai garapan teman saya yang judulny Yellow soul. Pecinta Samurai dan yang kenal Gintama silahkan baca sana.

Sedikit bahas review kemarin. Naruto bocorin kekuatannya? Hmmm itu kesalahan pribadi saya maybe yang males nulis analisis sebagainya. Dan yaah, meski ketahuan Naruto masih ada kemampuan SG nya yang masih saya simpan. TTM kemarin pun hanya konsep dasarnya aja. Jadi masih banyak pengembangan dan kreasi lainnya. Juga, bagi si Last Boss itu gak guna juga kok dia tau semua kekuatan Naruto. Toh kekuatannya kalau boleh dibilang, udah OP Sama Godlike bener10.

Kemudian terkait Chap ini? hmmm No coment kayanya. Aliansi mengetahui semua konspirasi Naruto lewat puzzle yang Ajuka pecahkan. Muatan Politiknya agak dalem yah :v hahaha.. sesekali lah. Sebagai penulis saya juga coba menggambarkan kejeniusan Naruto yang bener2 cerdas merancang rencana. Kyoto arc sudah kebongkar. Beberapa misteri yang tertinggal di chap lalu akan disinggung di chap2 kedepan.

kedepannya alur akan saya padatkan lagi, setelah saya susun alur yang jelas. karena maa, sebelum2nya saya nulis kalau kepikiran ide aja, hanya beracu pada akhir cerita yang masih Fiksi (jauh) sama Antagonist aja. arc depan, bakalan membahas lebih petunjuk soal Etintitas dibelakang Sakra. sedikit demi sedikit bakalan terbongkar bersama motifnya. alur padat dan cepat, tapi jangan sampai lupakan clue2nya yah biar semuanya paham misteri yang saya simpan..

Juga peta kekuatan Aliansi. Wooww! 10 Ribu Fenrir? Yaahh Norse punya kekuatan kaya gitu. Gila gak? Ada juga Primordial Dragon yang masih misterius dan hadirnya item Monoatomic gold yang fungsinya masih rahasia. Intinya, saya bakalan bener2 Eksploitasi dan Kreasi semua unsure Mitologi dunia yang saya ketahui. Sumeria, Egypt, Norse, Olympus, dll. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ada karakter2 yang gak ada di LN nya. Karena maa, ini semua hampir imajinasi saya. Seperti Shiba tatsuya? Keturunan penyihir terkenal? Yaaah karakter figuran yang bakal jadi pemeriah kedepannya.

Si Botak sama komplotannya udah mau bergerak tuh. Si Tua Lucifer bakal jadi sekutu mereka. Ophis jadi buruan. Cao Cao punya rencana misterius dengan membangkitkan beberapa pahlawan masa lalu.

Naruto sama Amaterasu? No coment lah. Saya gak bertanggung jawab kalau semua reader agak2 gimana gitu kalau baca scene mereka. Yahh semoga semuanya terlihat Natural dan gak terlihat di paksain. Saya kira yahh, kaya Hinata sama Naruto lah. Touka kagum sama orang yang tangguh dan selalu mendukungnya. Bedanya mungkin, moment pengungkapannya aja. Hinata di hajar Pain, Touka nggak. Semoga terlihat mengalir aja deh. Silahkan Kritik kalau ada yang kurang..

Dan scene terakhir, Sasuke-teme! Dia saya tampilin untuk Spoiler arc2 depan. Punya Tim khusus dan juga pengen masuk Akatsuki. Ini bakal diceritakan di arc depan kayanya. Juga hahaha si manusia 'Hn' itu bersama Gadis Loli :v.. kalau penasaran gimana tampilannya, search aja Ai Enma dari anime Jigoku Shojou. Kalau tau, pasti tau lah gimana karakter cewek loli misterius ini.

Ah udah itu aja deh. Cape ngetiknya, ngantuk juga. Yang udah Review, makasih sumpah. Saya do'ain semoga sehat dan sukses selalu. Yang neror saya di Fb ini nihhh, saya udah update. Please jangan terror saya lagi, wkwkwk. Kedepannya diusahain bakalan update lancar lagi. Jadwalnya minggu atau senin. Review yang gak dibales, maaf deh. Tapi semuanya udah say abaca kok. Kalian luar biaasaaaa..

Segitu aja dari Lol, jangan lupa Komentarnya ffn NOS ini. kritik, saran, bahkan Flame saya tunggu. Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di arc depan lagi..

 **Salam LOL**


End file.
